Lovesick: Give The Heart What It Wants
by the guy in your attic
Summary: She's mentally insane, but she knows that. He knows it too. In fact, He's just as insane as her, maybe even more insane then her. He loves her. He wants her. He needs her. Unfortunately there is only one way to get her. It was dangerous. Risky, even. But he'd take those risks for her. Love knows no bounds and neither does he, especially when it comes to murder.
1. A Friendship Forged In Blood

The time was 6:01 AM. Monday.

Somewhere in rural Japan lies a small village known as Buraza. In this small village are multiple cookie-cutter styled houses. All the same, yet different in their own special way. One of these houses belongs to the Aishi family. Inside that house, on the second floor was a young woman, no older then seventeen, sleeping soundly in her bedroom.

She groaned in annoyance as her digital alarm clock beeped loudly, causing her to awaken from her peaceful slumber.

"Shut up!" She shouted to the thing as the bottom of her clenched fist pounded on the snooze button, silencing the annoying device. However, the clock had already done it's job. The girl was fully awake and no longer required the need for sleep.

"Stupid clock, ruining my perfect dream" She said in annoyance as she stood up from her bed and grabbed the outfit hanging from a hook on her door.

She then walked into her bathroom, starting the shower and adjusting the temperature of the running water until she deemed it suitable.

After her shower, the girl brushed her teeth vigorously and dressed herself in a white seifuku with navy blue details, a matching navy blue skirt and black legging. She then tied a red knot around the neckline of the uniform and began to put on her black loafer shoes.

It was a common uniform enforced by the strict dress codes of many Japanese high schools. The black legging however, were a personal touch, mainly due to the girl's discomfort with such a small skirt.

"Ayano! Hurry up! You're going to be late!"

"Coming Mother!" Ayano Aishi said as she quickly ran a brush through her raven black hair before tying it in a small ponytail as her bangs were left dangling freely on both sides of her face. She took a good look at herself in the mirror, staring intensely into her own eyes. All she could see though, was an empty void. Nothing, literally nothing could be seen inside her. In other peoples eyes, you could see their emotions if you looked hard enough. You could see happiness, hatred, sadness, love. But Ayano couldn't see any of this in herself. These emotions and their feelings are lost on her.

It's always been like this though. For as long as she can remember, she hasn't really been able to feel anything. She can understand emotions and mimic them, putting on a decent act. But in reality, that's all it is… an act. A facade.

It's not as bad as it may seem though. It's normal for her, really. However… it's somewhat not like that anymore. Things have changed ever since she met… him. Her Senpai.

Ever since then, she felt something, a desire, a craving, An addiction to him and the way he makes her feel. It is because of him that she knows what it means to live. To truly live. It was a blessing. A true blessing. But all blessings have a catch.

Senpai tends to attract the… attention of other people. More importantly, he attracts the attention of people of the opposite sex. And sadly, that is not acceptable. It's not Senpai's fault. It's the fault of everyone else. Multiple young women are drawn to Senpai. They want him, but not in the same way Ayano wants him. Those whores could never appreciate Senpai for who he really is. They just want him for his body. They could never be able to love him the way Ayano would.

Senpai obviously doesn't know this, so Ayano took it upon herself to deal with these pesky little sluts… personally. She only just found Senpai. She couldn't risk having another girl just come up and steal him! He belongs to her! And only her! She will kill anyone who even dares to try and steal him away!

But now's not the time to get into that. Ayano needs to go to school.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed her book bag from it's place on the coat rack and ran out the door, skipping breakfast.

The weather outside was rather sunny as Ayano exited her home. The sky was a bright light blue as the sun shined down and illuminated the streets. Rarely any clouds could be seen.

The streets were filled with many teenage boys and girls, talking and socializing as they all walked in the same direction. North, Towards the aka-demi academy.

It was one of the most prestigious private high schools in all of Japan, surpassing that of the other learning institutions in not only Japan, but the rest of the world. Ayano was lucky to be enrolled in such a prestigious school. Not because she desired the knowledge that would be gained from the academy, but because the academy gave her the ability to meet her Senpai.

Ayano has known him ever since she began her second year. He was the first student from the academy she'd actually taken an interest to. No doubt that was fate telling her that she was destined to be with him. Ever since then… she's been watching him. She hides in the darkness. In the corners of his eyes as he remains oblivious to her presence. Whether he knows she exists or not… that won't stop her from loving him. Be it from the shadows or right to his face, she will make her love for him clear.

And one day, he'll feel the same. She just has to wait. It's only a matter of time.

And Ayano has a lot of time…

She nodded in determination as she began sprinting towards the school. Hopefully today will be the day he notices her.

* * *

The time was 6:30 AM.

He sighed as he leaned against a tree that could be found on the path towards the high school. He was waiting for her, waiting to see her. No doubt she'd be passing through any second.

This person has known her for quite some time. Yet, she didn't know of him. But that was alright, she'd come to know him eventually. It was all apart of a plan he'd been working on for weeks and now was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He's always watched over her, followed her and if necessary, protected her. He's always seen himself as a sort of… guardian angel. Guardian devil sounds more accurate though. None the less, he was a guardian. And… a bit of a stalker. Well, stalker was a strong word. He preferred the term 'admirer from afar'.

He smiled as he peeked out from behind his tree, seeing his target approach rather fast. At the last minute, he jumped out from his hiding spot and collided with his target.

Ayano yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, due to her colliding with some idiot who blocked the way.

As the big moron stood up, Ayano got a good look at his face. He looked to be an average eighteen year old boy with short black hair and dark gray eyes. He wore the normal school uniform for male students in the aka-demi academy. A black gakuran with matching slacks and black shoes.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he gave Ayano his hand while staring deeply into her dark eyes.

The way he looked at her, it was almost as if he was completely captivated by her. Hypnotized by the beauty in her eyes. To the average person, all they'd see would be an empty void, indicating the soullessness of the girl before him, the one who claims to hold no emotions. But he knew better, he saw inside her something nobody else could see. Maybe that was because he himself was a lot like her. He's been in her shoes once and he knows that he's the only one who truly understands her.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. My name's Jayson and…"

"Out of my way!" She shouted as she rudely pushed him aside and continued her sprint. She had no time to waste with some boy she didn't know. She has to hurry or she'll never be able to watch her Senpai walk through the gate.

"I'll see you in class then, Beautiful!" The boy now known as Jayson shouted as he watched her run. He knew she didn't hear him. Okay, his plan didn't work as intended but it was a start. A little something to grease the gears. Get the wheel moving, y'know?

He sighed as he began walking towards the direction of the aka-demi academy, the school that both he, Ayano and her Senpai attended.

Things were going to change with him in the picture. he'd make sure of it. Like it or not, Ayano Aishi will be his… He's not going to give her a choice.

* * *

The time was 6:59 AM.

Ayano waited by the school gates waiting for her Senpai as many students began setting foot on school grounds. The gym teacher was standing on the opposite side of the gate, overseeing the students as they walked into the building.

It was then that Ayano saw him. His beautiful pale skin. His short yet messy shining black hair. His dreamy charcoal gray eyes.

"He's so perfect…" Ayano sighed dreamily as she felt her knees weaken just by staring at him. She felt her mind begin to drift off into endless possibilities of the things the two of them could do… alone. The pleasure she'd give him. The love she'd make with him. The happiness she'd make him feel. But how can she if he refuses to notice her?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Senpai bump into her.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized. "Didn't see you there"

"I… um… Good morning, Senpai!" She said as she looked at the ground in nervousness as her cheeks blushed bright red.

"Yeah, good morning to you too… whoever you are" He said as he walked away.

Ayano couldn't believe it. He talked to her! he actually talked to her! And when she talked back, he listened! Maybe… maybe this was a sign. Maybe now is the perfect time to tell him how she feels.

"Senpai! Wait up!" Shouted a girl with large purple drill tails and an almost unnatural bust size as she ran onto school grounds and towards Senpai.

"Hey, Kokona-chan. How you been?" Senpai asked as he turned to notice her.

"I've been good, Senpai. I was wondering if you would like to do something after school with me. You and I haven't really seen each other that much so… what do you say? Just the two of us?" Kokona asked as her face began to blush in nervousness.

"Yeah. I'd love to do something with you. Come on. We'll talk about it on the walk to class" Senpai said as he and Kokona entered the school building together.

Ayano was practically bursting with rage. That big breasted bitch! She just walked right up and took him! Right as Ayano was going to tell him how she felt! How dare she! How dare she take Senpai away!

"I'm… going… to kill you!" Ayano whispered in anger, her nails digging into her palms as she clenched her fists tightly.

Okay, no problem. Ayano can handle this. Just need to come up with a plan.

* * *

The time was 8:01 AM.

"Is something wrong, Ma'am? You seem a little… on edge today" Jayson observed as he was called into the office of Genka Kunahito. The school's guidance counselor.

"Something is wrong, Mr. Stone. Something is very wrong" She said with a glare as she leaned against her desk. "i have received multiple complaints from multiple students for the past two weeks. All these reports go into great detail about your violent actions"

"My violent actions?" Jayson asked as he looked upon the counselor.

"I have received multiple claims that last week, you attacked and gave death threats to a member of the swim team! You also broke his arm! The day before that, you got into a fight with someone in the martial arts club. Why? Why are you being so destructive?" she asked.

"For the record, the martial arts prick deserved it! He intentionally shoved me" Jayson defended.

"And your answer to that was to beat him senseless and break one of his legs?!"

"Yes. I think I did the school a favor, that kid won't be roundhouse kicking anyone for a good while"

"You may be used to getting away with everything in America. But in Japan, we have rules. And those rules must be obeyed and followed. I'm sorry to say this Mr. Stone" she said his last name. "But you are a brute! A bully! And an all around thug! You are expel-" the counselor ranted before being cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"I think that's for you" Jayson Stone said in smug tone.

"Hello?" The counselor answered. "Headmaster? What are you?- But he- I can't believe you'd- Yes, headmaster. No, headmaster, It'd be a great shame if I lost my job. I understand. It won't happen again" she hung up, obviously distraught from the call.

"Something wrong?" Jayson grinned.

"Get out!" She said with venom in her tone.

"I enjoyed the lovely talk we had, Ms. Kunahito" Jayson said in victory as he walked out of the office. As soon as he stepped back into the halls, he was greeted by a girl with crimson red hair and bright red glasses.

"That your handy work back there?" Jayson asked.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Info-chan asked.

"Not really, no. but thanks for bailing me out!" Jayson said. "Now about that favor I asked of you"

"Already done. You've been transferred to class 2-1, as promised" Info-chan said as she handed Jayson a note which he'd present to the teacher.

"Awesome" he said as he put the note in his pocket and walked toward the stairs in order to reach the second floor, where his new classroom was.

"I know why you wanted that. You want to be closer to her, don't you?" Info-chan asked.

"I paid you to get results, not ask questions with obvious answers" Jayson rolled his eyes, annoyed by the know-it-all Info-chan was.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Stone. She's not the kind of girl you want to put yourself with" She warned. "She's dangerous. Unstable. Chaotic. She'll probably kill you"

"Yeah, tell me what else is new" Jayson said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I've been with a lot of girls I shouldn't have put myself with. Take you for example" He said as he turned to look Info-chan in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a look of curiosity.

"You think I like being all buddy-buddy with the school's information broker? The one who's more then happy to sell me out to the highest bidder? To the person with the most money?" he asked. "Look, I know you and I have only just started working together. It's a rough partnership and you'll agree with me when I say that we don't know about each other as much as we'd like to. So let me tell you a little bit about me. Stay out of my personal life and I won't find a reason to end yours" Jayson threatened in a low growl. "That's some information you can have for free" he walked away.

"And here's some information you can have for free! You're an asshole!" Info-chan glared in anger as she watched the boy walk away.

"I thought you were supposed to tell people stuff they didn't already know" Jayson chuckled smugly.

* * *

The time was 8:03 AM.

Ayano yawned quietly as she sat at her desk in classroom 2-1. She watched as her teacher, Rino Fuka, went into great detail about the subject of today's class while writing rather skillfully on the blackboard.

Ayano however, was too distracted by her own thoughts to concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about how that slut stole her Senpai away. And now he's going to be going things with her! After school! Ayano would practically kill to be in that big breasted whore's shoes!

She will pay for her insolence. Ayano will make sure of that. She didn't know how she was going to do it. But either today or tomorrow would be the day Kokona Haruka breathes no more!

How would she do it though? Poison in her lunch? No, that'd take too long. Plus, it'd be hard to mess with her food without her noticing.

Stealing an answer sheet from the teachers lounge and placing it in her bag? It'll get rid of her at school. But not outside of it, meaning she can still steal Senpai.

Maybe Ayano should just stab her and get it over with. She peeked inside her desk, grinning sinisterly when she saw the knife she stole from the cafeteria was still there, waiting to be used.

Mrs. Fuka was soon interrupted by the sound of a knock coming from the door. As she opened the door, Ayano was able to see that that the one knocking was the boy from earlier. The one who she bumped into. He was in her classroom! He looked at Ayano with a grin that practically said _"Surprised to see me here, Beautiful?"_

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Fuka asked the boy.

"Uh, yeah" he said as he pulled out a note from his pocket. "I was told to give you this" he said as he handed the note to the teacher.

"Oh, of course. You must be the exchange student from class 2-2. it's odd as to why the headmaster requested you'd change classes in the middle of the semester. But I have a feeling you'll fit in just fine" Mrs. Fuka said as she opened the door fully, allowing the boy to enter.

"Class. We have a new student" She stated. "And since this new student has so rudely interrupted our lesson, he should tell us a little bit about himself" She said.

"First day in class and we're already talking about my favorite subject" He said. "My name's is Jayson Stone. I'm from America. Born and raised in New York"

"Yes, Koharu? You have a question?" Mrs. Fuka asked as a student with green pigtails raised her hand.

"What is New York like?" She asked.

"Well, It's kinda like Tokyo, I guess. Big city. Lots of people. Huge buildings" Jayson stated.

"Impressive" Mrs. Fuka said. "I've never seen an American who speaks Japanese so fluently"

"Well, I had a lot of practice" He stated. "Anyway, I look forward to getting to know all of you. Especially you, Beautiful" Jayson said. His last sentence geared towards Ayano.

"Young man, this is your first day in my class, so you get a warning. I will not allow flirtatious acts while class is in session. You will have plenty of time to sexually harass Ms. Aishi later. Now take your seat"

"My apologies, Sensei" Jayson said before sitting at one of the available desks. He chose the one to the right of Ayano, getting a window seat while being right next to her.

She groaned in annoyance as he gave her a friendly smile.

* * *

The time was 12:00 PM.

"So, a little birdie told me you and Senpai are having a date after school. That true?"

"C'mon Saki-chan. It's not a date. We're just having a little time to catch up" Kokona Haruka said as she and her best friend, Saki Miyu, walked into the cafeteria for lunch. The two then sat at their usual table, a few rows away from the exit.

"Hey, Kokona-chan?" Saki asked as she looked at her friend, who was stuffing her face with the food found inside her bento box.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kokona asked with her mouth full.

"You haven't been acting like your usual self lately. is something wrong?" Saki asked seriously.

"What? No. everything's fine. Where would you get the idea that something's wrong?"

"Because you're stuffing your face" Saki stated. "And you always stuff your face when something's wrong. It happened again… didn't it? Your dad was drinking again? He came into your room and…"

"Yes. Yes he did" Kokona cut her off, frustration obvious on her face

"Are you okay?" Saki asked as she put her hand on Kokona's shoulder in support.

"I… I don't wanna talk about it. Please, just drop it" She said.

"Okay, I won't bring it up anymore" Saki said understandingly "But remember, Kokona-chan. I'm here for you whenever you need me. You don't have to fight this alone"

"I know, Saki-chan. But trust me, it's better if you don't get involved. I don't want anything to happen to you" Kokona said as she continued to eat her lunch. The two didn't talk after that. They just ate from their bento boxes in peace and quiet.

"Looks like I just found my plan B" Jayson Stone smiled evilly as he overheard the conversation of the two third-year girls from his table, which was right behind them.

He knew Kokona had recently became a target on Ayano's incredibly long hit list. He also knew that this would be the perfect way to get her attention. It's simple. He steals the kill, she notices. Then everything else falls into place.

It'd be downright easy to arrange for Ayano to watch Jayson take Kokona's life. All he had to do was setup a meeting. And he knew just the place. Before he could do that however, he sent a quick text to Info-chan. It was through her that Jayson was able to learn the location of her locker. Number 526.

* * *

The time was 3:00 PM.

Ayano walked to her locker in order to retrieve a few books she'd need for her homework before leaving school to go home.

Well, she wasn't going home immediately. She was going to follow Senpai on his walk home first, as usual, in order to make sure he arrived their safely. Ayano was also beginning to put her plan into action. How it will work is that She'll lead Kokona over to the back of the school and then BAM! Knife in the neck! Quick, clean and deadly. Then she'll be able to hide the body in the dumpster.

That'll teach that bimbo what happens when you mess with her Senpai.

Ayano wished she had found some more unique method of disposing of the bitch though. Her method was very plain and in all seriousness, rather boring. But it was the best she could do on short notice.

As Ayano opened her locker, a small, folded note fell from it. Ayano picked it up and found the words 'Read me' on the outside part of the note.

She wondered who exactly would send her something. Last time she checked, she didn't really have any friends. Maybe it was from Senpai! Maybe he wrote her a note as to apologize for straying away from her and being with that big breasted whore! Maybe it a heartfelt declaration of love! Or a marriage proposal!

Ayano quickly unfolded the note, only to find that it was none of those things. This wasn't even Senpai's handwriting. However, Ayano still read the note despite her disappointment.

 _I need to talk to you about your Senpai's safety. He's in grave danger. Meet at the rooftop in the next hour. 4:00 PM sharp._

 _Come alone._

What was this? Some kind of joke? Senpai in grave danger? What danger could he possibly be in that Ayano wouldn't know of? Still, despite her doubts, Ayano did feel as if this note held some kind of truth. Maybe she should meet this person and learn of the 'great danger' that befalls Senpai.

Ayano slowly lifted up her short skirt, slightly revealing the knife strapped onto her thigh by the string of her panties. If anyone tries anything, she'll be ready.

She waited on the rooftop until 4:00 PM, just as the note said. It was then she heard the sound of the two metal doors behind her open. The person who left the note was here.

Ayano turned around to find… "Kokona-chan?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you? Wait… you're Aishi-san, right?"

Ayano was more then just perplexed to see her of all people here. What knowledge could she possibly know?

"So… you wanted to talk about my Senpai's safety. Your note said he was in grave danger" Ayano said.

"My note? I never sent you a note. I'm here because of your note! You wanted to talk about domestic abuse, right?" Kokona asked as Ayano looked behind her. It was here she saw that boy, Jayson Stone sneaking behind Kokona. He noticed Ayano looking at him and put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep silent.

"Someone sent you a note and someone sent me a note. And we both ended up here at the same time. Aishi-san, I think we've been set– AAH!" She screamed in surprise as Jayson grabbed her from behind, putting her in a hold that prevented her from moving.

"Get your hands off me! Pervert! Aishi-san! Get help!" Kokona shouted as she kicked and screamed, trying her best to escape.

"Hurry!" Jayson said. "Take off her shoes!"

"What?! Why?!" Ayano asked.

"Just do it!" he said as Ayano removed Kokona's shoes from her feet, trying hard not to smell the stench coming from them.

Jayson then threw Kokona over the railing of the rooftop. She screamed in pure terror as she fell from the four story building and plummeted to the ground. He then took Kokona's shoes and placed them at the edge of the rooftop, making it look as if the girl had committed suicide.

Ayano had to admit, that was clever. She wished she'd thought of that.

"Poor little Kokona-chan" Jayson said as he looked towards Ayano. "She had a tough life, Y'know. Dead mom. Alcoholic dad. Crippling financial debt. Not to mention the fact that she whored herself out almost every night. But you know the worst part? She never got to tell Senpai how much she loved him. But that's good… for you. Because you don't have to worry about her stealing him from you anymore"

"I guess I should be thanking you" Ayano said while giving a light yet disturbing giggle as she stealthily reached for her knife. "DIE!" She shouted as she tried thrust the knife into Jayson's neck. However, he able to catch Ayano by the wrist, preventing her weapon from getting anywhere near it's target. Ayano struggled and squirmed but Jayson's grip was just too tight! He wasn't going to let go!

"Bad move, Beautiful" He said. "I know what you're thinking, Ayano. And I'm here to tell you that what you are thinking is wrong. I'm not your enemy, I'm your ally. Now I'm gonna let go of your hand. Please, put the knife away. I just wanna talk" He said as he released her wrist.

He was surprised to see that she had done as asked, putting her weapon away and looking straight into his eyes, indicating that she was listening.

Jayson gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. C'mon, Take a walk with me" He said as he exited the rooftop went down the stairs and towards the first floor, motioning for Ayano to follow.

"I know what you are" He said as she walked beside him. "I know how you kill innocent people for some guy who barely knows you exist"

"How do you know that?" She asked as they came upon the first floor and walked out the building as multiple students did the same.

"I've been keeping an eye on you for awhile. I know what you want. I know _who_ you want. And I can get him for you. I can have him eating out of your hands"

"So you can get Senpai to love me?" Ayano asked.

"That's right, Yan-chan" Jayson said.

"Yan-chan?"

"That's my nickname for you. What do you think? Cute huh?" He asked.

"Am I really supposed to believe that you'll help me based solely out of the kindness of your heart? What's the catch?" She asked.

"Why does everybody always assume that? Can't I just help a murderous school girl on her quest for true love because I feel like it?" He asked.

"Okay… prove it" Ayano challenged. "Prove to me that you can help my relationship with Senpai in the next five seconds"

"Only five seconds? Ha! Child's play!" Jayson accepted. "Hey Senpai! Over here!" He shouted.

Ayano gasped in shock as she saw him. He was coming this way! He was walking straight towards her! Okay, don't panic! Just gotta be calm. Just act normal.

"Hey Jayson. What's up?" Senpai greeted. Did he know this American? Were they friends?

"I want to introduce you to someone. This is Ayano-chan, she's one of my classmates" Jayson introduced.

"Senpai…" Ayano sighed as she looked into his big… dreamy eyes.

"Umm… is she okay?" Senpai asked as he noticed her rather odd behavior. Her face was practically glowing red. Her eyes darted between Senpai and the floor multiple times as she stammered and stuttered nervously, trying to respond.

"She's a little shy" Jayson stated.

"Oh, I understand" Senpai said as he smiled at Ayano. He was so understanding of her. "Don't worry about it, You'll talk when your ready" He said to her.

"Anyway, I was wondering if she could come with us to that ramen place you wanted to check out" Jayson said.

"Sure, I'd love to have her come along" Senpai responded. "If that's okay with you, Ayano-chan"

" _He said your name! He knows your name!"_ Her mind screamed in joy.

"Um… I… Well…" She shuddered. Jayson then gave her a bump in the ribs with her shoulder, returning her to her senses. "I mean, Yes! I'd love to be with you… Senpai"

"Great! C'mon! Lets go!" Senpai said as he took Ayano's hand and led her off of school grounds. She felt an amazing jolt climb up her spine as she felt the softness of Senpai's palms. This was heaven for her.

"You're welcome" Jayson whispered in her ear. A friendship between these two was forged that day, and what a beautiful friendship it'd grow to become. It was a friendship forged in blood.

* * *

 **A/N: _This is the first chapter of my rewrite of Yandere: Give The Heart What It Wants._ _What do you think? improvement? no improvement? better? worst? please let me know with a review. all feedback and criticism, be it constructive or not, is welcomed, supported and appreciated._**

 ** _Thank you for reading._**


	2. The American Boy

The time was 3:45 PM.

"So Ayano-chan, how do you know Jayson?" Senpai asked as he and Yan-chan sat at a table in the ramen restaurant.

"We're in the same homeroom. He actually just transferred to my class" Yan-chan stated as she tried to contain herself. She just couldn't help it. Senpai was sitting right in from from her. He was talking face to face with her and when she spoke, he heard her! He responded to her! He noticed her!

"He got a transferred in the middle of the school year? That's weird. But then again, our school does a lot of weird stuff" Senpai stated.

"So how do you know him?" Yan-chan asked. As far as she can recall, she's never seen Jayson with Senpai before. Else, she'd know who he is. Yan-chan keeps a very close eye on all of Senpai's other friends.

"We actually met during my second-year. He helped me with my English classes. It felt kinda weird being tutored by a first-year student"

Oh, that must have been why. During Yan-chan's first year, she didn't know Senpai. So it would be impossible to know of anyone he held contact with a whole year ago.

"And after all my help, You still failed your English classes" Jayson said as he returned from his bathroom break, taking a seat next to Yan-chan.

"Well, learning a new language is hard! And if I recall, when you first came to this school, you could barely understand Japanese! Let alone speak it!" Senpai defended.

"And here I am, speaking it as if it were my native language" Jayson said. Both Yan-chan and Senpai couldn't lie that he did speak Japanese very well. It was almost as if it was his first language.

The waitress soon came towards the table they were sitting at, carrying the three hot bowls of ramen that they ordered, plus an additional one that was packaged to-go. When questioned about it, Senpai explained that it was for a friend who had contracted a fever and was bedridden. It was actually the reason as to why he wanted to come here in the first place.

After a few hours of unrelated conversation between the three, Senpai's phone began vibrating from it's place on the table, indicating that he'd received a text message. After checking the message, a look of worry crossed his face. He quickly finished his food, then stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Yan-chan asked with concern.

"Sorry. Something really important came up. I gotta go" Senpai said as he grabbed the sealed bowl of ramen he ordered to-go.

"What about your food?" Jayson asked.

"Oh, um… can you cover for me? I'll pay you back, I promise" Senpai requested. He was out of the restaurant before Jayson could say anything.

"Selfish jerk" Jayson insulted. Asshole basically got a meal at Jayson's expense. This has to be the third time he's done that. This is also the third time he's claimed he'll 'pay Jayson back' when in reality, he knew Senpai would forget about that by tomorrow.

God, he hated that little worm. But he just had to deal with it. He had to keep his hatred for Senpai a secret, else 'you-know-who' would find out. And when 'you-know-who' finds out…

Well, Jayson was just going to assume you know what he was talking about… or more importantly, who he was talking about.

"Something wrong?" Yan-chan asked. Speak of the devil…

"Nothing. Everything's fine" He said.

"Well, I really should be going"

"What's the rush, beautiful?" Jayson asked. "Sit back down. Let's talk and get to know each other"

"Very well. So how did you know about my love for Senpai?" Yan-chan questioned.

"I know everything about you"

"Everything? I highly doubt that" Ayano said as a suspicious look grew on her face.

"Why are you so quick to doubt me?" Jayson asked.

"Very well… What number am I thinking of?" She tested.

"Seriously?" he asked as a chuckle escaped him. Her facial expression didn't change. "Nineteen" he said. The gasp of surprise from Yan-chan implied that he got the number right.

"How did you know?!" she asked in surprise.

"Because Senpai was born on the nineteenth of July. Therefor, nineteen is your favorite number and the first number anyone thinks about is their favorite number" He stated. "I also know you celebrate Senpai's birthday like it's a holiday"

"Where do I live?"

"Your address is 7469. Third house to the left in block four. You live with your mother, Ryoba and your father, Takeru"

"Wow. You really do know everything about me"

"Do I have a reason to lie?" Jayson asked as he smiled. "So how was your little time with Senpai?" He asked, derailing the conversation.

"He spoke with me. He sat with me. He looked at me. This has to be the longest time I've ever been near him. And he knew I was here. He acknowledged me as a person" Yan-chan said as a smile grew on her face. It was genuine, not like the fake ones she uses to make people think she's happy. It was an honest, true smile. She genuinely felt… happy. For the first time in her life, she felt happy.

Jayson smiled as he saw that amazing look on her face. He couldn't help but take pride knowing that it was his actions and his alone that allowed these feelings to come out for Yan-chan to experience them. Sure, the pathetic worm that she calls Senpai helped a little. But in reality, he was just a tool. A means to an end.

Once the worm has ran out of uses, Jayson will toss him to the side. He won't even bother killing him. Someone as weak as Senpai doesn't deserve the gift of death that Jayson will give.

Jayson made it look as if he and Senpai were friends. But that was all an act to fool Yan-chan. He actually hated Senpai with a deep and burning rage. A burning rage that will never be extinguished. It was unfair.

Why does that prick get her love? Her devotion? Her obsession? Why is he rewarded the things Jayson is denied? The things Jayson has tried so hard to earn?

That worm could never appreciate Yan-chan the way Jayson does. He could never see the true beauty she has. Senpai only knows the mask she wears. He has no idea when it comes to the girl wearing the mask. Who she truly was. What she truly was.

Jayson knew it all. The killing. The blood she's split. The lives she's taken. The people she's ruined. He knows every single thing about it. And he loves her for it.

He's downright obsessed with her. You could even say that he was… crazy for her.

"Anyways, thank you for your help. But your services will no longer be needed. This is where we part ways. Hopefully, our paths will never cross again" Yan-chan said as she stood up and prepared to leave.

"That's where you're wrong" Jayson stated. "You need me, Beautiful. In five hours, I've done something that would take you weeks to do. And I can do more then just get him to say hi to you. You just need to trust me"

"I don't need you anymore" Yan-chan glared. "I'm letting you walk away because of your help but if you interfere with me and my Senpai one more time… I'll kill you" She threatened as Jayson rolled his eyes while smiling. It was almost as if he wasn't taking this as seriously as he should have.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to intimidate" he complemented. "Think what you want. But you still need me. You're just to stubborn to realize what a great team we'd make"

"Team?" Yan-chan questioned.

"A team. Y'know, so you don't have to go at it alone anymore. Have someone watch your back. Keep you safe"

"Thanks. But no thanks. I don't need you're help. I don't want your help. Besides, I don't team up with anyone, especially Americans" She said cruelly as she glared daggers at Jayson.

"Oh, look! She used my nationality in a failed attempt to harm my feelings! Nice try, though." He said sarcastically. "Can you at least let me walk you home?"

"Why?" She asked as her glare grew sharper.

"Because I care about you"

"Very well" She reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The time was 4:03 PM.

"Ah… Ah… AHCHOO!"

"Don't sneeze so hard! You might damage your throat!" Senpai warned.

"You can't damage your throat by sneezing! Baka!" shouted a bedridden girl with orange hair that was tied in two long twin tails. Osana Najimi.

"Maybe not. But you can damage it by shouting" Senpai said.

He's known Osana ever since the two of them were little. Even now in their teenage years, the two remained incredibly close. never once wanting to leave each others side for anything.

Sure, Osana can be a bit of a jerk sometimes… and maybe even a bully when she's at her worst. But deep down, under all that roughness lies a sweet and innocent girl with a heart of gold. You just gotta learn to look past her negatives. After that, she's not so bad once you get to know her.

"Here. I brought you some ramen from that new restaurant a few blocks down. It'll make you feel better" Senpai said as he held the bowl in his hands.

"You got that for me?" Osana asked.

"Yeah. Now come on, eat up. You'll feel better"

"That's really sweet of you, Taro-kun" Osana blushed as she took the bowl from him, sipping from the rim as carefully as possible, trying not to burn her mouth.

As the poor, feverish tsundere drank, she could already feel the hot food begin to warm her body, stopping it from shivering. She could feel her clogged nostrils open up, allowing her to breath through her nose once more. She felt her weak muscles slowly regain a small amount of their strength as her skin slowly regained a little of it's color, no longer a sickly pale.

She sighed as she finished drinking from the bowl, leaving it completely empty. "Thank you, Taro-kun"

"You're welcome" Senpai smiled, happy to see his dear friend feeling slightly better. "How long do you think it'll be before your fever goes away?"

"It's just a stupid head cold. I'll feel better tomorrow" She said before sneezing again. "You know what, nevermind. I think It may be half a week instead"

"Well I hope you feel better soon. I still wanna go camping with you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?"

"N-No! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, y'know!" She said with pride.

"I know that. But you always take care of me when I get sick. So at least let me return the favor, Osana-chan"

"Well… since you're asking… I could use an extra blanket. It's really cold for me. And… if you want to help me, I guess it's alright" she said as she blushed slightly.

"Awesome!"

"Ju-Just don't get any ideas, okay?! I'm letting you help because you owe me! It's not like I like you or anything! You big dummy…"

* * *

The time was 4:30 PM.

"Here we are. Home sweet home" Jayson said as he and Yan-chan arrived at her house.

"Thank you" She said in monotone.

"Hey, I was wondering… Are you doing anything tomorrow? Because I really think you and I-"

"No" She cut him off in irritation.

"You didn't even hear me out yet-"

"And I never will" She cut him off again. "Understand this. We are not friends. We will never be friends. I'd rather die then be your friend. Now go… you've done your part. Played your role. Go away and make it a priority that I never see you again. Your life may depend on that" She said cruelly before walking into her house, slamming the door on her way in.

Jayson Stone couldn't help but laugh at how hard she was trying to make him feel unwanted. She can try as hard as she wants, but you can't get rid of Jayson that easily.

She's just being sour. Jayson was confident that with enough dedication, she'll warm up to him.

He then turned around and headed back to his home.

The time was to be deleted.

Yan-chan groaned in annoyance as she watched the boy through the window.

While it was true that he did help, he failed to understand that he was not needed anymore. He should consider himself fortunate. Yan-chan is not a generous person. By all means, she should have ended the fool right then and there.

Well, she would if she could. He's strong. anyone can see that. Trying to end him with the direct approach is suicide.

"You're home late" Yan-chan heard a female voice from behind. Turning around, she could see her mother sitting on a chair in the living room with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Yan-chan looked almost identical to her mother in almost every way. The only differences were that her mother was a few inches taller and a little more curvaceous while her daughter was more slender. Her hair was also incredibly long, reaching her thighs in length. She looked to be an average woman in her late twenties when in reality, she was actually in her forties! Aging incredibly well and still retaining her youth.

"Good afternoon, Mother" Yan-chan said as she bowed respectfully to her parent.

"What kept you? Your Senpai decide to take the long way home?" Her mother asked.

Her mother knew what she was. how she killed innocent students for her Senpai. It was in the blood though, her mother was what was known as a 'yandere', just like her mother before her. she had taught her darling daughter everything she knew. The proper ways of disposing a body, how to remain unseen when stalking someone… how to tie up loose ends and deal with witnesses.

Yan-chan learned it all from her mother. That was actually one of the reasons she never lost hope that Senpai would be hers. because her mother was in that same roll years ago and if she never got her Senpai, then Yan-chan would never have existed.

"Well, I was spending time with him" Yan-chan stated, causing her mother to give a small chuckle. "I was really with him and he knew I was there. He talked to me and I talked back. He learned about me and for the first time, I wasn't shy"

"Congratulations, Sweetie" Her mother praised. "Things will be so much easier for you now. As he spends time with you and gets to know you, he'll begin to come around and realize you are destined for him. I'm so proud of you" She said in a loving tone.

That's mom for you. Though as serious as she makes herself out to be, she is actually a very loving and almost gentle woman from Yan-chan's perspective. Well… when she wants to be. But Yan-chan doesn't like to talk about that.

"There is one problem though" she mentioned.

"I taught you how to deal with problems, didn't I?" her mother asked as her loving smile disappeared, being replaced by a blank expression. Her attention then returned to her book as she took a sip of tea.

"I had… help"

"Help?" her mother asked.

"I met a boy who claims to be friends with Senpai. He was the one who introduced me"

"I don't see how this is a prob-"

"He killed a student for me… without being asked. He knew what I was. He knew what I wanted. And he was more then happy to help" Yan-chan explained.

"Truly? He held no remorse? No doubt? No shame?"

"It was his plan"

"Interesting" Her mother said in an intrigued tone as her slender nails stroked her chin. "This boy isn't attracted to you in any way, is he?"

"I honestly don't know. The one thing that worries me is that he claims to know everything about me"

"How adorable!" Her mother said. "My little murderous stalker has a murderous stalker. That's so cute!"

"This isn't funny, Mother! I feel as though I should just kill him and be done with it"

"No. that's not the answer" Her mother disagreed. "You have someone who is willing to help you grow closer to your Senpai. You should be welcoming that, not throwing it away. My advice? Let the boy play his little game. Get as much use out of him as you can, though. Should he make a move on you, humor him. Make him feel as if he is the one in control. Make him believe he holds power over you. Then when the time is right, show him how powerless he actually is. But remember, he's proven that he's willing to kill others in your name. Keep that in mind before you decide to end him"

"Understood, Mother" Yan-chan said before she walked up the stairs and into her room.

Her mother sighed as she heard the door to her daughter's room close.

Poor girl. She's still learning. Oh, how her mother wished she could help her sweet little angel with such nasty business. How she wished she could do more then just watch from the sidelines as her little baby did all the heavy lifting. It needed to be this way though. After what happened years ago, Ryoba didn't dare do anything to arouse suspicion.

She barely made it out of that courtroom last time… next time may not be so fortunate, especially since the cutesy little girl act doesn't work so well for a full grown woman. And in all honesty, Yan-chan's mother thought she'd only be getting in the way. The best way to help is to not help until asked too… at least that was what she believed.

And now her sweet child claims that she has gained assistance. While she's always skeptical of situations like this, she thought that her daughter was too quick to judge this boy. Of course, her mother would have to get a good look at the young man to see if he was of a high enough caliber.

And if this boy shows some romantic interests in her daughter and proves that he is more then able of protecting her, Well… a mother always wants what's best for her baby.

* * *

The time was 7:06 PM.

Yan-chan sighed as she sat at her computer desk with one hand being used to hold her head up while the other grasped the mouse connected to her desktop. She sighed again while browsing through Senpai's multiple social media accounts, pressing the like button on recent posts that he's made.

A look of interest found it's way onto Yan-chan's face as she inspected a photo Senpai recently posted. It was a photo that he took of him, Yan-chan and Jayson all in the ramen restaurant.

Senpai had the most adorable face. Yan-chan's face was relatively blank, since she never knew he even took the photo. But Jayson's face was… disturbing, even for her standards, Jayson was glaring straight at Senpai. He looked like he wanted to strangle the life out of him, brutalize him, break every bone in his body. Yan-chan recognized this because she too had held this glare before. She knew what it was, a glare of hated, pure hatred.

Did Jayson see Senpai as a rival? And if he did, why? She thought they were friends, or maybe that wasn't the case, maybe there was something more to it.

Her computer made a noise as as she received a new friend request. She glared when she saw it was from Jayson.

She hesitated when choosing whether to accept or deny it, thinking back on her mother's words. If he can get her closer to her Senpai, then maybe she should at the very least humor him. Maybe he was right when he said he can get her even closer. Maybe she could use him as a sort of gateway to her Senpai's heart. She'd have to keep a close eye on him though. For as much bridges he can build, those bridges could end up burning very quickly. But, life's nothing if you don't take risks and worst things have happened to Yan-chan before.

She accepted his request. Her phone then beeped from it's place on her desk, saying that she received a text massage. Guess who it was… Jayson. He knows her number too.

" **Come to your window for a surprise"** It read.

Yan-chan sighed in annoyance as she did as told, removing the curtains covering her window. As she looked down into the outside, She could see him in her backyard, waving hello with his phone in hand.

"What do you want?" Yan-chan asked in an annoyed and irritated tone as she opened her window, allowing her to converse with the boy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. Camping sound fun to you?" He asked with a grin.

"What makes you think I'd want to be alone in the forest with you?" She asked in a venomous tone.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. You, me, the great outdoors! The wind in our face! Osana Najimi's blood on the dirt!"

"Osana Najimi? Senpai's childhood friend?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yep! Little birdies tell me she's recently recovered from a nasty fever! Senpai and her want to go camping for the weekend. I asked if you and I could come along. The woods would be a perfect place to get rid of her. It's far from civilization. There are thousands of places to hid the body and lets not mention all the dangerous animals you could blame the murder on" He said.

"Why should I care?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"What kind of yandere are you?! This is a childhood friend we're talking about! I'm sticking my neck out to give you a golden opportunity to end that little hussy! And here you are, spitting in my face!" Jayson said. "Let's face facts. We both know Osana's got the hots for Senpai. She's gonna confess soon. And if you could have killed her on your own, you would have done it by now. You need my help"

Yan-chan glared in irritation. "Fine" She agreed. "Give me some time to talk it over with my parents"

"I look forward to it. See you soon, beautiful" Jayson smiled as he jumped over her fence, exiting her backyard and heading home.


	3. Danger Lurks In The Woods

**A/N: _This chapter was inspired by another yandere fanfiction. Check out Gateway To Senpai on quotev!_**

* * *

The time was 6:00 AM. Saturday.

Yan-chan was inside her room, stuffing a large backpack full of supplies she'd need for her trip into the wilderness with Senpai, Jayson and Osana.

Yan-chan couldn't deny that now would indeed be the perfect time to strike since there'd be no adult supervision, due to everyone's parents being to trustful for their own good.

Everybody who was going would have to supply certain things for the trip. Jayson would handle the cooking equipment. Osana and Senpai would bring a tent big enough for all four of them while Yan-chan was supposed to bring the canned food they'd be eating. She also packed a few miscellaneous yet necessary items of her own. First aid kit, spare clothes, sleeping bag, sharp knife. The usual.

Once her packing was finished and her phone fully charged, she walked down the stairs and into her living room. She soon sighed in annoyance to find Jayson Stone in her house. He wore a black t-shirt with black denim jeans and an unzipped, crimson red sweater as he sat on one of Yan-chan's couches while making conversation with her mother.

He'd been doing this for a whole week. treating her home like his own little safe haven, socializing with both her mother and father as they got to know him. Neither one of them seemed to mind his company, except for Yan-chan. He was basically infiltrating her home! And her family were just totally okay with it!

However he did seem to have a respect for Yan-chan's privacy as he never entered her room without permission, which Yan-chan would never give him. He did seem to keep his distance most of the time during school and whenever the two were together, Senpai wasn't too far.

Though as annoying as Jayson is, he does have his useful moments and he does make it seem as though he genuinely wants to help. But the whole thing smelled bad to Yan-chan. There's a reason for all this. A motive to the madness. She just couldn't see it yet.

"You, Young man, are an absolute joy to have around" Her mother said as she smiled at Jayson.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Aishi" He said.

"Please, there is no need to be so formal in this house, dear boy. Call me Ryoba" She smiled again.

Yan-chan made throat clearing noises in order to announce her presence. Her mother and Jayson both noticed.

"Good morning, Sweetie. I thought you were still asleep" Ryoba said.

"Morning, Beautiful" Jayson said.

"Mother. May I talk to you in the kitchen… privately?" Yan-chan requested.

Her mother sighed. "I have to tend to my daughter. Children can be such a handful sometimes" Ryoba said.

"Don't I know it, Sister" Jayson chuckled as he watched Yan-chan and her mother walk into the kitchen, leaving him in the living room alone.

"How many times have I told you not to let him in the house, Mother?!" Yan-chan whined.

"Oh, come now. What's the harm? He's willing to help you with your relationship. At the very least, he deserves to be welcomed into our home. Besides, he is rather handsome, isn't he? Not as handsome as your father, but still very attractive. He also seems rather… physical" She overemphasized. "I like this one. Maybe you could stop chasing after your Senpai go for him instead?" Her mother suggested. Yan-chan couldn't believe her mother would make such a suggestion.

Her? With him? No way, never! How dare mother compare the majesty of Senpai to… _him_. The two are polar opposites!

Yan-chan and her mother soon walked out of the kitchen. And after a few minutes of idle conversation, Jayson and Yan-chan exited her house, leaving for the grounds where Senpai wanted to camp.

"Keep my daughter safe, Boy" Ryoba said as she watched the two from the front porch.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. I'll protect her like she was the most valuable jewel in the world" Jayson replied, smiling at Yan-chan as she tried her best to ignore him. Fool. What makes him think Yan-chan needs his protection

The two then began their walk out of Buraza town and towards the campground.

"Would you stop?" Yan-chan demanded.

"Stop what?" Jayson asked in confusion.

"Stop getting so involved with my parents"

"Why? I like your parents. Your mother is just the most sweetest and gentle woman I've ever met. And I feel as though me and your father really connect" Jayson stated, explaining the bonds that he's already forged with Yan-chan's family.

"How would you like it if I came into your house and socialized with your family?" Yan-chan asked in spite.

"Oh, no. you don't wanna do that, Beautiful. My family aren't really the most welcoming people in the world. Not big on socializing"

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, this time more concerned and intrigued.

"Their not the most… likable family. In fact, they aren't even my real family. Their my step-family"

"Your parents divorced? I… I'm sorry" Yan-chan apologized as her glare was replaced with an almost empathetic look. Say what you want about her, but she knows when she's pushed a little too far, as evident by the saddened frown on Jayson's face.

"It's alright. You didn't know. It's not that big of a deal" Jayson said as he tried to cover up his sadness with a phony smile. But Yan-chan could see that he was still troubled.

She stopped suddenly as she felt an unusual feeling deep in her gut. Almost as if something was squeezing her. A feeling that ate her up inside. A feeling that gave the indication that what she did was wrong. Guilt? Since when was she able to feel guilty about something? Why now? And why for Jayson of all people?

Well… he did seem to take it hard. It must have happened while he was young. No doubt having major consequences on his upbringing. Oddly enough, Yan-chan felt slightly sorry for him. She wouldn't want to have that kind of life. Having to watch her parents divide as she grew. It made her feel somewhat fortunate that her family held together as well as it did.

"Hey, something wrong?" Jayson asked as she just stood there, focusing on this crushing feeling that was randomly placed in her. "The backpack must be heavy. Let me carry that for you" Jayson said as he took her backpack and began carrying it along with his own. She was grateful for that. That thing was heavy.

"I'm… really sorry, by the way" She apologized again.

"I said don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me anymore and it wasn't your fault. don't apologize" Jayson dismissed.

The two grew silent after that, rarely talking to each other as they continued to walk. The town was incredibly quiet. The only sound to be heard was the grass as it crushed and crinkled under the weight of their feet. Neither the birds nor the insects could be heard. The silence was driving Yan-chan crazy along with this stupid feeling in her gut that would not go away!

She didn't understand it. She apologized and he forgave her, or at least she thinks he forgave her. So why is this stupid feeling still here? Just go away! Leave Yan-chan alone! It was driving her so crazy that she wanted to have someone beat the feeling right out of her.

"So… if it doesn't bother you, are you okay talking about it?" She asked. Trying to distract herself from the aching feeling in her gut.

"Sure… I guess talking about it would make me feel better. I was born… two or three months before the breakup" He started, struggling to remember the details.

"So you were still a baby" Yan-chan stated.

"It was my mother that raised me. I never knew my father. I tried asking mom about him but she'd just shoo me away. Told me not to worry about it"

"Why would she not tell you about him?"

"Because she didn't want me to see her cry" He said.

"So what was it like growing up in America?" Yan-chan changed the subject.

"Oh it was uhh… Okay I guess. I grew up in the city. Mom got remarried and became a seamstress in one of those really expensive clothing stores, so we never really struggled to survive" Jayson explained.

"Were you happy?"

"Not really. I wasn't sad either though, just... indifferent. I wasn't very welcoming of mom's new lover. In fact, it made me angry. I was pretty restless as a kid. I had this inferno of rage that would just come out at the wrong moments. I got into trouble a lot"

"Sounds hard"

"It was" Jayson said as they arrived at their destination. They were a few feet deep in the woods. On a small, flat clearing that looked like it was intentionally created for camping. The two looked to have arrived earlier then Senpai and Osana, meaning they'd have to wait for them.

Yan-chan relaxed as she leaned against one of the many trees that surrounded the clearing. As she closed her eyes, she could hear the chirping of birds, the sounds the insects made, the wind blowing through her and even the sound of water… a river perhaps?

She also heard a rather intrusive sound of clanking metal. Opening her eyes, she saw that Jayson was leaning against a different tree while playing with some object in his hands. This object was undoubtedly the creator of the noise. Looking closely, Yan-chan could see that Jayson was holding a pocket knife! However, it was rather odd and even downright alien to Yan-chan. This knife appeared to have not one, but two handles that counter rotated around the tang of the weapon, giving it the ability to conceal the blade between the hilts! Making it much more easier to hide.

"What is that?" She asked.

"What? This? It's a butterfly knife. Pretty cool, huh?" Jayson said as he preformed tricks with the knife, using the two handles to flip and rotate the blade in rather entertaining yet dangerous looking ways.

"Is it made to be played with like that?" She asked again, showing great interest in the knife

"Well, not really. The whole point is to make it easier to conceal, but some people like to do little tricks and play around with them. It's not as dangerous as it looks. Wanna try?" He said as he folded the blade into it's handles and held it in his open palm.

She looked at it for awhile, carefully examining it with her eyes. Was he really going to just give her a knife? She did really find it fascinating though. She slowly took it from his hands and began playing around with it. She started out with slow, simple little flips. Didn't wanna cut herself on accident. After getting familiar with it, Jayson showed her a few advanced maneuvers, carefully detailing where her fingers needed to be to preform the tricks without harming herself.

"There you go, you're a natural!" Jayson admired.

"It is kinda fun…" She said. Fun… that's a word she hasn't used in a long time. Nothing was ever really enjoyable for her, let alone fun. but this, this was actually fun. Something she was actually enjoying.

"You like it so much? Keep it. I got a better one anyways" Jayson said as he pulled out a second one. That one had black hilts instead of the metallic ones on Yan-chan's.

"Thank you" She smiled. He smiled back as he heard the gratitude in her voice. She thanked him for giving her something that she genuinely enjoyed. Something that brought that beautiful smile to her face. That tiny, old knife brought her joy. It made her happy. And Jayson loved to make her happy.

His eyes glued themselves to that small smile on her face as she continued to play around with her new knife.

" _She's smiling. She's happy. You made her happy. If you don't say it right now. You'll regret it"_ His mind said to him. He took a deep and relaxing breath to prepare.

"Hey, Ayano? There's something I need to tell you" He said.

"Yes, Jayson? What is it?" She said his name.

Now or never. "I need to tell you that I-"

"Hey guys!" Senpai shouted as he and Osana could be seen entering the campground. Yan-chan quickly folded her butterfly knife and tucked it into one of her pockets. Senpai would never approve of anyone welding such a dangerous weapon. If he saw her with it, he would never love her.

Jayson glared hard as he watched the ignorant fool set down his backpack. It was the perfect moment for him to tell his beloved how he felt about her. But then Senpai just had to budge in and ruin it. Jayson wondered how long he had to actually pretend to be friends with this weakling. How long would this act need to go for? How long will it be before Jayson is allowed to end the worm?

He's the only thing that's standing in the way. Do you know how frustrating it is to have only one person standing between you and something you want? Yet, you are not allowed to even touch this person, let alone kill him? Well for Jayson, it was the most frustrating feeling in the world.

Sadly, there was nothing he could do about it. Senpai was not to be harmed unless Jayson wanted to invoke Yan-chan's wrath. If he does so much as put his hands on Senpai, he will become a target. And that's something he doesn't want.

"Hi there! I'm Osana-chan! Nice to meet you!" Osana Najimi said as she held her hand out to Yan-chan. She took the hand, appearing to be perfectly happy to meet Osana. But on the inside, Yan-chan was bursting with fury. This foolish little girl thinks she can just steal Senpai away?! Well we'll see about that. Yan-chan had a new knife. Now as good a time as any to see how well it can cut.

After a few minutes, the four of them had began to set up camp. Each member of the group was given a task. Jayson went to get firewood. Yan-chan and Osana were to take inventory of all their items and Senpai would pitch the tent.

The night soon fell as the four all did their jobs.

"Ta da!" Senpai said as he successfully pitched the tent.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Jayson shouted in disbelief as he returned to the campground with firewood in hand. "How the hell are we all supposed to sleep in that!?" he asked, referring to the incredibly small tent that looked only big enough for one person… barely!

"Taro-kun! You idiot! You were supposed to get a tent big enough for all of us!" Osana shouted at him as he looked at the tent in confusion.

"The picture on the box was huge! I don't understand how it could be so small! It said it could hold four people!" Senpai said as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"More like four infants" Jayson said as he put the wood on the ground next to where the fire would go.

"Of course the picture is bigger on the box! That's a marketing technique! Moron!"

"Hey… go easy on him. It was a mistake" Yan-chan defended.

"Thank you. At least someone is on my side" Senpai said.

"Don't bother defending him, Ayano-chan. He always messes up" Osana said.

"Why are you so quick to put me down, Osana!?" Senpai asked.

"Why are you so quick to mess up!? Don't get me wrong. It's not like I call you out because i'm always looking at you or anything! Baka!"

"Alright, break it up!" Jayson said as he got in the middle of the two and gently pushed them away from each other, preventing anymore fighting between them. "I brought a spare tent. It's only big enough to hold one person, though. The girls will sleep in the tents. Senpai, you and me will sleep outside"

"Outside? With like, the animals?" Senpai asked, worried for his safety.

"Animals? What animals? We're not even a mile away from Buraza town! We're in the forest at the end of the park! There's no animals here!" Jayson shouted.

"Oh, wait! Hold on! I forgot I brought a tent too!" Osana said as she rooted around in her bag, pulling out another tent.

"Okay then" Jayson said. "Looks like the girls and Senpai will sleep in the tents. I'll sleep outside"

"Maybe you don't have to do that, Jayson" Yan-chan said. "maybe if Senpai and me were to… squeeze real close. There could be just enough room. And even then… I don't mind a tight fit" She blushed.

"Okay… EWW!" Osana said in disgust.

"Yeah… You can just take my tent, Beautiful. It's really no big deal"

"Well where are you gonna sleep?" Senpai asked as Jayson went to inspect a tree. After he made sure there was nothing on it, he climbed up and got into a relaxing position on one of the trunks.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Senpai said as Jayson climbed out of his tree and began working on the fire.

"Now that's a man with a plan, unlike you" Osana said.

"I said i was sorry!" Senpai shouted.

Yan-chan glared at Jayson as he gave her a grin that practically said _"What? You mad that I ruined potential cuddle time for you?"_

After a few hours, they had a roaring fire going, providing light and warmth to all four of them as they sat near it. A pot was dangled on a stand that stood over the fire, cooking the canned food.

"Y'know. It's kinda nice out here" Senpai said as he ate the food prepared over the fire. "I was wondering whether or not this was a bad idea. but I'm glad we did it anyway. We should all try to do this at least once every two weeks"

"All of us?" Jayson asked.

"Well, yeah. We're like a group now. Me, you, Osana-chan… and you too Ayano-chan"

"Me? A part of your group?" She asked as she looked at him, gazing into his eyes as her cheeks blushed.

"Totally. You seem really cool"

"I… Thank you, Senpai"

"Y'know. If all camping trips are gonna be as boring as this, I think I'll just stay home" Jayson stated.

"Yeah, this is kinda boring" Osana agreed.

"Fine!" Senpai said. "While you two become dependent on electricity, Ayano-chan and I will be roughing it here. Right, Ayano-chan?"

"What?" Jayson interrupted "Just cause you spend one night out here, you think you're some badass survivalist? Get real, man" He and Senpai chuckled.

"Me? A badass survivalist? Yeah right! I was just saying that this is a nice change of pace" Senpai stated.

"It's still boring though" Osana reminded.

"Well, it was your idea" Senpai said. "if you're so bored, why don't we tell stories?"

"Stories? What are we? Eleven?" Jayson and Osana asked at the same time.

"You guys got a better idea? No? Stories it is then. Why don't you go first, Ayano-chan?" Senpai suggested.

"Me? Go first? Well…"

"Why does she get to go first?" Osana interrupted.

"Because she's interesting. You always say that interesting people have interesting stories. Unless either of you have a story"

"Alright. I think I got one" Jayson claimed.

"Okay, Tell us" Senpai said.

"Actually, never mind. You guys already know the legend anyway" Jayson hesitated.

"What legend?" Senpai asked in an intrigued tone.

"You mean you never heard? She was all over the news!"

"Oh, you mean that old legend?" Osana asked as she gave a wink towards Jayson, he winked back.

"What legend!?" Senpai asked again, wondering if this was some inside joke or something.

"The legend of… the aka-demi phantom" Jayson said.

"The aka-demi phantom?"

"If you really don't know, I could tell that old story" Jayson said as he began telling the old tale of the Aka-demi phantom.

A long time ago, long before any of them were born, there were two schoolgirls who used to go to the very same school Yan-chan, Jayson, Senpai and Osana went to. Jayson describe the two to be as close as sisters until they eventually met an upperclassman and both obsessed over him. The story ends with one of the girls stabbing the other in the back in the girl's bathroom and burying her under the old sakura tree behind the school. The day after, the murderer confessed her love for the upperclassman under the very same tree, causing the dead girl's spirit to become restless.

"And legend says that her spirit still roams the halls of the academy, searching for the descendant of the girl who murdered her, so she may have her revenge" Jayson told. "Legend also says that if you take a photo in the girl's bathroom on the third floor, you can see her in the picture. You can see her pale, rotting flesh covered by the tattered and old uniform she still wears as she stares into your soul with her one, glowing eye while blue flames circle her"

"How will we know when she exacts revenge?" Senpai asked as he shivered in fright. Yan-chan couldn't understand why he found the story so scary. She thought it was fairly entertaining and funny. Her favorite part is where Jayson describes the way the murderer stabs the girl over and over. She got what she deserved for wanting to take someone else's Senpai.

"There will three signs that foretell the revenge of the phantom girl!" Jayson explained. "First, the lights in the entire school will flicker on and off violently as all technology, from cellphones to computers fail to work. Next, all doors in the academy will lock and no key will be able to open them, because the phantom girl's will demands that all students stay put until judgment has passed. Then, the water in the toilets, sinks, urinals and even the school pool will be replaced with blood… HER BLOOD! Then she will exit the third floor bathroom and begin her search for the decedent of her murderer!"

"Oh my god…" Senpai quivered.

"She opens the door to the classroom" Jayson said before imitating the sound of an old door slowly opening. "she slowly hovers over the teacher's desk. And you know what she does next?" He asked, building suspense.

"What?" Senpai asked as he shivered.

"You really wanna know?"

"What?!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just tell me already! What does she do!?"

"SHE GETS YA!" Osana yelled behind him while poking him in the back, causing Senpai to jump in terror as Osana and Jayson began laughing their faces off. A joke? Yan-chan didn't think that was very funny though, how could they laugh at making Senpai scream in anything other than happiness?

"Oh, come on, guys! Really!?" Senpai asked in anger. "Y'know that's real mature of you! I'm starting to think you both really are eleven!"

"Calm down. It was just a joke" Osana said.

"Consider that your reward for taking us on a boring camping trip" Jayson and Osana laughed as they shared a high five. "Did you see the way he was shaking?"

"i know! And the part where his lips began quivering!" Osana laughed as she mimicked his facial expression.

"Ha ha" Senpai said sourly. "You guys are a real crack up. High grade comedy" He said in a bitter tone as he walked towards his ten.

"I said calm down, Baka! Learn how to take a joke!" Osana reacted.

"And what's up with you?!" Senpai asked. "You're like a sister to me, Osana-chan. we've known each other since we were kids. But why are you so quick to put me down? Why are you so quick to insult me and laugh at me? Do you hate me? Or have I gone from being your friend to being your personal punching bag?!"

"What? No! It's not like that! It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I!… well!… it's not like!… I!" She panicked. "Ba-Baka! Baka!" She shouted.

"Yeah, Baka. I get it. This was a real eye opening experience" Senpai said in a heartbroken tone as he entered his tent.

"Come on, Taro-kun! Don't be like that! I'm sorry!"

"Goodnight!" He said as he zipped up one of the flaps, sealing himself inside.

Yan-chan and Jayson just watched as the whole argument happened. Neither of them saying anything or involving themselves in any way. Just standing and watching quietly.

"Hey? Uh, you okay?" Jayson asked as he walked to Osana.

"Just ignore him. He's emotional" Osana stated. "He'll apologize tomorrow. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" She entered her tent.

"Wow. That was uh… something. Huh?" Jayson asked Yan-chan. "What do you see in that guy? I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with someone who can't take a joke"

"I didn't think your 'joke' was very funny" Yan-chan glared.

"Oh, come on. It was funny and you know it" Jayson said. She continued to glare at him. "Wow, you really need to lighten up, Beautiful. I was just having a little fun. Goodnight" He said as he climbed up his tree and made himself comfortable.

"I hope you fall off that tree and break your neck" She said.

"Sweet dreams to you too" Jayson yawned as Yan-chan entered her tent.

He was glad he made that little sissy scream. It was pay back for the moment he ruined for Jayson. Still though, probably best not to mess with the worm like that anymore. Yan-chan doesn't like it and Jayson needs to stay on her good side if he was going to be near her.


	4. My Guardian Angel

_**Please consider leaving a review if you enjoy this story. Your feedback is a viable and important part of it's success, as it is my way of knowing that people are really reading and enjoying it.**_

 _ **If you have time to press favorite or follow, then why not type your thoughts as well? Reading a new review on my story is always something I look forward too. Feedback and criticism are welcomed and appreciated.**_

* * *

The time was 3:25 AM. Sunday.

Yan-chan relaxed as she laid inside her tent. She never really went to sleep, though she did occasionally allow her eyes to rest. But for the most part she just laid in that tent as time moved on. She used the butterfly knife Jayson had given her as a means of passing time, playing and perfecting her skill with it. She had gotten rather good in the short time she had it. She was able to pull it out, unfold it, thrust, then fold it back up in less then five seconds! And now she was going to use it to free Senpai and kill Osana!

She had it coming. She had angered Senpai deeply with that little 'joke' she pulled, as well as the mistreatment that was observed as they all set up camp. How could Senpai be friends with someone so mean to him? So cruel? Regardless of how long they've known each other. Why would he let her boss and push him around like that? Maybe it's because Senpai had history with her, so he was more lenient then he should have been. Or maybe it was because Senpai had deep feelings for Osana that went beyond the bond of friendship.

Or maybe Osana was a filthy slut who poisoned Senpai's mind! Made him think she cared about him! When in reality, he was actually just her punching bag! Her own little object to yell and shout at whenever she wanted.

Well, no more. Yan-chan was going to free Senpai from these shackles that have been placed on him. He won't have to worry about Osana anymore! Not when Yan-chan's done with her. She opened her tent and stepped into the outside.

One of the first things she saw was Jayson sleeping on the tree he had claimed as his own. How could he be so comfortable up there?

"Jayson! Jayson, are you awake?" Yan-chan whispered.

"Five more minutes, Mom…" He groaned in his sleep.

Yan-chan had to admit that Jayson wasn't so bad of a guy. He was actually much more tolerable then most boys she had met. And if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here preparing to stab her most hated rival and greatest danger to her love for Senpai.

Yan-chan was grateful in a way. Maybe she was too hard on Jayson. So what if he gives Senpai a little scare? As long as no harm comes to him, Yan-chan will give Jayson a little lenience… a little, not a lot.

She walked quietly on the tips of her toes as she slowly approached the tent, hearing Osana's loud snoring as she got closer and closer.

Yan-chan then slowly unzipped the flap of the tent, grinning wickedly as she looked down upon the tsundere wrapped in her sleeping bag.

"No escape" She whispered. She then took a stab.

A look of disbelief quickly appeared on Yan-chan's face when she heard that Osana was still snoring! Her knife was inside the body, yet she didn't wake up?! No scream?! Yan-chan stabbed again and… wait a minute. That didn't sound like a knife cutting through flesh… but it did sound like a knife cutting through pillows!

"What the…?!" Yan-chan was in shock after pulling the sleeping bag out of the tent, only to reveal an old body pillow and a… tape player?

"Gotcha!" Osana appeared from behind as she grabbed Yan-chan and forced a piece of cloth against her mouth. That cloth had some kinda anesthetic on it that caused Yan-chan to get… sleepy.

"Shh… just relax" Osana whispered. "Go to sleep. Everything will be over soon"

No… Yan-chan won't! She struggled and fought back as hard as she could, trying her best to kick, scream or do anything that would wake either Senpai or Jayson! But it was too late… whatever Osana was using was incredibly effective, causing Yan-chan to almost instantaneously collapse and fall deep into unconscious sleep.

She soon awoke as she felt drops of rain falling hard from the night sky. It was pitch black, making it almost impossible to see. Not even the moon above was shining. even after Yan-chan's eyes adjusted, she could still barely see anything passed five feet. As she tried to stand, she found that her entire body had been tied to a tree with incredibly tight and strong rope. She tried calling out, only to hear her words as muffled noises and grunts as she felt the duct tape around her mouth, the adhesive binding itself to her skin.

"Oh, good. You're up" Yan-chan looked up to see Osana Najimi standing in front of her, watching with alert eyes. Her entire lower half was covered in mud. Yan-chan looked down at her tied up body to find the same could be said for her, indicating that she was dragged all the way here.

Osana's hair was practically drenched as the upper part of her clothes were soaked by the heavy rain. "I'm gonna remove the tape, okay? Don't scream. I just wanna talk" She said quietly, barely hearable as the heavy rain continued to fall. Yan-chan nodded once.

"What are you doing?!" Yan-chan asked as soon as the tape was removed.

"Now now. Quiet down, alright? Let's not make this harder then it needs to be. If it isn't obvious, I'm going to kill you" She said as her breath trembled, no doubt that she was very nervous.

"Kill me? Why?" Yan-chan asked as she glared into Osana's eyes.

"I saw the way Taro-kun looked at you! The way he acted around you! He practically had his hands all over you! I'm sorry, but I've worked too hard and wasted too much time to just let him get taken away! I was with him first!" She said in a clingy tone. Kinda reminded Yan-chan how she sounds. God, does she really sound that desperate?

"I don't wanna kill you" Osana added.

"Then don't kill me. You have no reason to do this. You're being irrational and not thinking straight" Yan-chan said in a calm tone, trying to convince the idiot to let her go.

"Really, I don't wanna do this. The fact that I'm gonna take away your life sickens me to the stomach. But there's no other way. You're a determinator. You won't stop till you get what you want. And you want Taro-kun. But I want him more! I always wanted him, but I was always afraid of telling him about my feelings. So I tried to hide how I really felt"

"Let me go right now and we can both walk away from this. We can both go back to living our normal lives. I won't hold a grudge, I promise. Untie me and it's all water under the bridge" Yan-chan lied.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do that. I've come too far. I crossed the line and there's no going back. But don't worry. I'll make it quick, I promise. And… don't worry about Taro-kun. I'll take amazing care of him… I always have" Osana said as she drew a knife. It looked to be an average steak knife. Not very good for stabbing, but still somewhat effective. "I don't have time to give you a proper burial. but hey, I hear a watery grave is better then a shallow one" She said as she pointed to her left, towards the large river of water.

"If the circumstances were just a little different, we could have been good friends" Osana added.

"No, we wouldn't" Yan-chan stated.

"Hmm, I guess not"

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Yan-chan questioned. "Are you sure you can live with the constant and unbearable guilt of knowing that you've committed the ultimate crime? Knowing that you've ended an innocent girl's life for the benefit of your own?" Innocent wasn't a word Yan-chan would use to describe herself.

"No, I won't be comfortable knowing that. But for Taro-kun… It's worth it" Osana said as she shook in fear and nervousness. "Now please, please just relax… close your eyes and think of all the happy times you've had in your life… your suffering is almost over"

Happy? She was never happy. Never for as long as she can remember. She was incapable of feeling happiness, or at least she used to be. She had always tried to feel the way everyone else did, but it just never worked.

She read manga, she played video games, she did everything and anything that would normally bring joy, but she felt nothing. She couldn't even feel pity for herself. She had always pretended. but that was just to fool others into thinking she was 'normal', sometimes she even fooled herself. It must have been sad to never feel happiness or sadness for that matter. But this was her. This was who she was. No amount of therapy or anything could fix that.

Even Senpai couldn't fix that. She knew that. She always knew that. But maybe, just maybe through his love for her and her love for him, she could get just a little bit closer to becoming a real person with real feelings and real emotions, instead of this fake, self taught crap she pulls.

She didn't believe this was where her life, or lack of a life was going to end. But even if it was, she still though it was still pretty pathetic. Never feeling anything, not having emotions. Even as she stared her killer in the face, she felt no fear or anger. She just felt… empty.

* * *

Jayson Stone groaned in annoyance as he felt the heavy rain fall on him from his place in his tree, awakening him from his rest.

"Stupid rain" He said as he hopped off. "Oh great! And these were new shoes!" He shouted as his feet landed in a puddle of mud, ruing his shoes and the lower part of his jeans. Why did he even suggest this stupid camping thing? In retrospect, it was stupid idea. Hell, most of his ideas are stupid, but at least they work… most of the time.

He eventually found his backpack and began rooting though it to find his flashlight. It was pitch black tonight, making everything barely visible.

"There we go" he said as he found the flashlight and turned it on, illuminating the area in front of him. He focused specifically on Yan-chan's tent as he walked towards it.

Half of his mind was practically screaming "No!" fully understanding how stupid of an idea this was. He knew he and Yan-chan were not on the best terms. However, the other half of his mind screamed "Yes!" throwing caution to the wind and disregarding his safety.

Jayson's done that tons of times before, though. In actuality, pure speculation and dumb luck were what got him this far. So how far could it get him now?

"Hey, Yan-chan, are you up? It's raining. Do you mind if I bunk with you? Come on, I don't bite" Jayson said as he entered the tent. A look of concern came to his face when he found that Yan-chan wasn't in there. It was empty. She must be doing her yandere thing. In that case, he'll just take Osana's tent. Not like she needs it anymore! She's probably dead by now.

Still though, Jayson had a bad feeling about all this. He felt as though there was some kind of danger close by.

" _ **AAAAHHHH!"**_ He turned his head towards the east rapidly as he heard a loud scream. "Yan-chan!" He shouted as he ran in the direction it came from.

He knows the way Yan-chan works. She wouldn't allow her victims to scream. Jayson followed what looked to be drag marks in the dirt alongside footprints. They were not Yan-chan's shoe size. Two sizes too big, actually. That only proved the point that something was wrong.

* * *

"You bit me! You little bitch!" Osana yelled as she slapped Yan-chan hard with the back of her hand, leaving a red mark on the tied up yandere's cheek. "I can't believe I felt sorry for you! Now I'm gonna enjoy making you bleed!"

"Osana!? Is that you!?" They both heard a voice followed by the sight of a light through the trees.

"Well, looks like your little friend went to check on you, Ayano-chan. Let's give him a big surprise" Osana said as she covered Yan-chan's mouth with duct tape again, preventing her from speaking. "I'm over here! Help! They took her!" She shouted into the air, making it sound as if both of them were being attacked as she went to hide in the bushes.

Jayson soon came into view and rushed to yan-chan's side after he found her tied to a tree, dropping the flashlight as he did so.

"Who did this to you?" He asked as he removed the tape.

"Behind you!"

Jayson turned around quickly, only to be stabbed in his shoulder as Osana jumped from the shadows. She then pulled the blade out and attempted to slash Jayson's throat! He quickly dodged by mere inches, causing the knife to miss it's target as it slashed the skin below his left eye. Another two inches and he'd become half-blind.

He grabbed Osana by both her wrists as she tried to stab him again, pushing her into the mud as he ran towards Yan-chan. Using his knife, he was able to quickly free Yan-chan from the binding rope before the tsundere turned yandere could stand back up.

Yan-chan ran right for her in anger as she grabbed a rock twice as big as her hands and struck Osana with it, causing her to fall to the ground once more. Yan-chan then knelled over her, banging her rock hard against Osana's upper body while Jayson stabbed her lower body over and over with his knife, her blood spilling everywhere as they just continued their relentless attack.

Osana just kept screaming and crying in pain. She begged and pleaded for them to stop as she was being both bludgeoned and stabbed to death. Her arms and chest were mangled and crushed while her legs and stomach were punctured and penetrated. Her screams grew weaker and weaker as her voice began to strain.

Jayson and Yan-chan then dragged her to the river and worked together to forcibly submerge Osana's head under the water. She kicked and kicked as she felt the oxygen within her body slowly die. Her lungs beginning to develop a burning sensation. Her mind's natural instincts forcing for her to open her mouth to breath!

She did open her mouth, but no air came… only water. The struggling stopped as the body went limp… dead. The body was pushed deeper into the river, floating above the surface as it drifted away.

Yan-chan and Jayson both collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, staring at the night sky as they caught their breath.

"Now that was fun" Jayson said as he stood up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You got stabbed" Yan-chan stood up as well. "You're bleeding" She observed. The blood had stained the entire left side of his black t-shirt. It wasn't Osana's blood though, it was his. Must have been a deep cut.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just a little cut. It'll go away" He said as he clutched his shoulder, trying to block the blood from flowing through.

"It won't go away if it gets infected" Yan-chan stated as she led Jayson back to the campsite. The sun was just about to rise as they returned.

Jayson sat down on a stump as Yan-chan searched her backpack for the first aid kit. He admitted, the little bitch cut him good. But for whatever damage she gave him, he returned tenfold.

"There it is" She said to herself as she pulled out the first aid kit. "Remove your shirt please" She requested as Jayson did so.

Yan-chan did her best to clean and serialize the rather deep cut, making sure the risk of infection was as low as possible. This was the first time she's ever had to do something like this, let alone do it for someone else. He did get hurt protecting her, it was only fair she'd make up for it by treating his wound.

"You never finished your story" She said randomly.

"My story?" Jayson repeated in confusion.

"You know, your story. About your life in America. You said you were really angry and restless. Where did all this anger come from?"

"My…" He breathed deeply. "My mother died four years ago. Breast cancer"

"Wow… I'm sorry to hear that. So that's where all the anger came from? I'm guessing it wasn't a peaceful death"

"She practically lived in the hospital. I barely got to see her. They didn't want me to see her. When there was nothing more to be done, they left her be…"

"And you didn't get to say goodbye?" Yan-chan asked. Jayson just shook his head.

"The first few months after her death were… horrible. I felt like I was truly alone. It was like the entire world was out to get me, as if I pissed off god and he was just making me suffer"

"But you did get better, right?"

"Yeah, I met some people who felt the same way. They became my friends, well… they were the closest things I was gonna get when compared to actual friends. We were just a bunch of angry, upset kids who felt like life fucked us over" He cursed. "so when we all got together, we started fucking life over. We hated everything and everybody around us. We took our aggression out on whatever was close to us. We beat people up, we stole, we vandalized… we killed. And we loved every second of it. We made it clear that we didn't just wanna watch the world burn, we wanted to be the ones to set it on fire!"

"Sound fun. But you left America. Why?" Yan-chan asked.

"Someone got lazy. My friends got caught and arrested. The moment the judge ruled guilty and the police carried them away, the entire country celebrated as if it was some holiday. I wasn't caught though and I wasn't going to be caught. No one knew I was involved with them. But it was only a matter of time before one of them would snitch me out. So I begged and pleaded to my step-family, who became my guardians after mom died, to leave the country. So we left, went somewhere nobody would think to look. A small countryside village in Japan. Buraza"

"That's one hell of a story. You must have been through a lot" Yan-chan smiled as she wrapped a bandage over Jayson's wound, entertained by his little tale. "So you regret leaving?" She asked.

"Never"

"Okay, I got your wound all cleaned and bandaged. I can't really do anything about the slash under your eye, though. It'll heal on it's own but you'll have a scar" Yan-chan said. "We should probably work on our alibi. Senpai's going to wake up soon. He'll know Osana-chan is gone"

"She attacked us and we defended ourselves" Jayson explained.

"Yes, we also stabbed and bludgeoned her over and over and over before drowning her and allowing her corpse to float away in the river. I'm sure Senpai will be super understanding, though" She said sarcastically.

"Okay! Okay! Give me a minute" Jayson said as he pondered their alibi. "Okay, I got it. You and her were being taken away by a rapist. I went to fight him, being the hero that I am. However, I got my ass knocked out and you managed to get away while the rapist took Osana"

"You really think that's believable?" Yan-chan asked in an unsure tone.

"Of course it's believable. Everyone believes the whole rapist story. The media eats it up like candy" Jayson claimed.

Senpai soon awakened from his sleep and exited the tent. He was surprised to see Yan-chan and Jayson covered in blood and mud as they both sat by the extinguished campfire.

"What happened to you guys?!" He asked in worry as they looked at him with fake sorrow in their eyes. "Where… Where's Osana-chan?!" He asked again.

Jayson and Yan-chan just slowly shook their heads in unison, causing Senpai to worry greatly. "Sorry Senpai, I did my best. But it wasn't enough" Jayson acted.

"What Happened!? Where did she go!?" Senpai was devastated. He listened in disbelief and horror as Jayson spun the lie of her abduction.

* * *

The time was 5:05 PM. Monday.

Yan-chan walked along the streets of Buraza town, towards Jayson's home. She was glad to see his little lie worked so well. The police questioned to her, Jayson and Senpai, but all they could gather was that Yan-chan was the victim of violence, Jayson was a hero and Senpai wasn't involved.

It got taken a step further when Osana's face was plastered all over the news and missing person posters. The school put together a 'Find Osana Najimi' charity where students and faculty would donate money that would go towards finding her. Jayson and Yan-chan both donated one yen as a joke, laughing about how that horrible joke would guarantee them a place in hell.

To make matters even better, there was a manhunt out for some serial rapist who didn't even exist.

Yan-chan walked up to Jayson's house. All white with a garden in the front and a garage. She knocked on the door, receiving no confirmation that anyone was present. But Yan-chan could see that the car was still in the driveway. So someone had to be home.

She turned the doorknob, surprised to find the house was unlocked. "Hello! Anyone home?" She asked as she entered.

"Why is it so hard for you to do anything nice for me!" She heard a woman shouting from upstairs. She followed the sounds of shouting as she went up the stairs and into a room. Yan-chan peeked through the half open door only to find Jayson arguing with some bleach blond haired girl who looked to be a few years older then him.

"You such an unbelievable asshole!" The blond shouted.

"Really? I like to think I'm a perfectly believable asshole" Jayson said calmly as he sat at his desk, typing on what looked to be a rather expensive laptop.

"I'm just asking for a ride to the mall! You prick!"

"And I'm just asking for some peace and quiet while I finish my report for school" Jayson argued.

"But you're the only one other then mom who can drive! And you know she's still working!"

"Right, Because you and that collection of airheads you call friends are to stupid to work a vehicle" He insulted.

"Don't you call me stupid!"

"Okay! Then how about bitch!?"

"Arrogant dick!"

"Spoiled whore!"

"Fuck you, Jayson!"

"FUCK YOU TOO, SELENA!" Jayson shouted as the top of his lungs, silencing the woman known as Selena.

"Fine… fuck me" She said as she picked up his laptop.

"What are you doing?!"

"FUCK ME!" She yelled as she threw it out the window in anger.

"Hey! I had pirated music on there!" Jayson shouted in reaction to his property being destroyed.

" _What a bitch"_ Yan-chan thought as she continued to peek.

"Oh, no! You're such a clutz, Jayson! You've dropped your laptop out the window! How ever will you finish your report now?!" She asked in sarcasm. "I got an idea! You could buy a new one with your mommy's death money. I saw this really good one at the mall. I'll go with you to make sure you get the right one. Just give me a minute to get ready. Kay, little brother?" she then walked out of the room.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she saw Yan-chan hiding in the doorway.

"oh, uh… I'm just a friend from school and-"

"Oh boy. Wait until mom hears you've been having sex with an under-aged prostitute, Jayson"

"What did you just call me!?" Yan-chan shouted in anger as the bitch ran out the room.

"Ignore her" Jayson said as he sat on his chair. "Sorry for the rude welcome. I told you they weren't big on socializing"

"Who was that bitch?" Yan-chan asked.

"Step-Sister" Jayson explained.

"So… did your step-father remarry or something? Cause that girl said you had another mother" Yan-chan asked.

"I never had a step-father" Jayson stated.

Yan-chan then connected the dots. If Jayson never had a father of any kind while having a step-mother that would mean… "Your mother married a woman? That's… um. That's a little weird" Yan-chan stated.

"Yeah… it was. But it made her happy, so I rolled with it. Even if the bitch she married hates my guts" He said. "Wait here for a moment. I gotta go get my laptop and make sure the hard drive is okay" He then stood up and walked out of the room to go find his ruined computer.

Yan-chan stood in his room in silence. She felt kinda sorry for him, poor guy. He must have had it really hard.

Yan-chan walked around the somewhat messy room. It wasn't a complete pigsty. In fact it would only take just a few seconds to clean. Just a few books and CD cases could be found scattering the floor along with the unmade bed.

The walls were eggshell white with a hardwood floor. A desk that was cluttered with manga and schoolbooks was caddy-cornered to the left end of the room. On the opposite side was a large, queen sized bed and wardrobe with a television and a few video game systems, both old and new. Next to the desk was a small bookshelf that seemed to be filled with both English and Japanese literature alongside a few CD cases holding music. On the wall behind the bed were four framed and signed posters of popular American rock and alternative styled bands.

Looking on the desk, Yan-chan could see a small framed picture. It was of a woman with long black hair and a little boy wrapped in a towel after what looked to be a day at the beach. This woman had to have the most sweetest smile Yan-chan had ever seen as the picture showed her giving a loving embrace to the little boy who was most likely her son. She looked almost completely free of worries or cares. So much so, that the positivity of this woman made Yan-chan feel… odd. A good kind of odd though.

A small sense of tranquility and peace gently ran up her spine as she gazed into the picture, almost as if this beautiful woman was ridding Yan-chan of her worries with nothing more then her sweet and loving smile

"Good news! My hard drive is okay!" Jayson announced as he returned.

"This woman in the picture" Yan-chan showed. "That's her, isn't it? Your mother?"

"Yeah… that's mom. That picture was taken when I was… eight? We all went to the beach for her birthday" Jayson explained.

"She was very pretty" Yan-chan smiled. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Nosy little thing, aren't you?" Jayson asked.

"Oh! I get it. I'm being insensitive. You don't have to-"

"It's alright. I like talking about her" Jayson said as he gently took the picture from her hands and placed it back on his desk.

"She was always a very sweet and innocent woman. People thought she was an angel sent from heaven to make the world a better place" He explained. "She just had this… aura of positivity. Whenever she walked into the room, all your cares and worries just vanished. You were filled with this feeling of happiness. It didn't matter what was happening or who you were. when she entered the room, you felt like everything would be okay. You felt like all the problems in your life would just work themselves out"

"You must have really loved her" Yan-chan guessed.

"Of course, everyone loves their mothers" Jayson stated. "Oh, almost forgot. Can I use your computer? I really need to get that report done"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind" Yan-chan agreed.

"Awesome I…" He stopped himself mid-sentence. "No. You know what, I'm taking a break. You wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yeah. C'mon, I'll pay for it" Jayson said as they exited his home and walked down the street towards an ice cream parlor. Jayson ordered both their cones, not even asking Yan-chan what she wanted.

"Strawberry?" She asked as he handed her cone to her.

"Yeah, Because I know it's your favorite" Jayson stated. The two then sat at one of the outside tables, enjoying their frozen treats.

"Hey, Jayson?" Yan-chan asked. "I never got to say thanks for saving my life back there… so thanks"

"You were in trouble. You would have done the same for me" He claimed.

"No. I wouldn't. I would have left you to die. Yet, even after i was so cruel to you, you still helped me" She said before suddenly pulling him into a warm and rather tender embrace. He was blushed hard. He had never been this close to her. He could feel her body against him. He could smell the shampoo she had used in her hair… lavender.

"If you need anything and I mean anything, you let me know… friend" She whispered softly in his ear.

"Thanks Ayano. It means a lot to me" He said, relaxing as she held him in her tight yet gentle grip. a small smirk grew on his face. she was starting to warm up to him. it was only going to get better from here.

* * *

 **A/N: _to those who have read the original story, what do you think of Jayson's revision? Much better, huh? A lot more realistic, in my opinion._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. if you enjoy this story, don't forget to review. all feedback is appreciated._**


	5. A Meal That's Worth Dying For

The time was 9:36 PM. Monday.

Yan-chan was in the kitchen with her mother, learning how to prepare torikatsu, a dish consisting of fried chicken cut into little bites or strips. It was one of Senpai's favorites.

The remodeling of the cooking club was to be finished tomorrow morning before school. To celebrate, the cooking club would open its doors to all who wished to learn from them, regardless of whether they were members or not.

Yan-chan saw this as the perfect way to increase her chances of gaining Senpai's affection. After all, the fastest way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach.

"Ouch!" Yan-chan yelped in pain as the boiling oil from the pan jumped on her. "Stupid stove!"

"Calm down. Anger is not going to make the food taste better" Her mother said as she leaned against the counter, watching her daughter try and for the most part, fail to prepare the dish properly, resulting in the waste of many good pieces of chicken.

Ryoba sighed. Her daughter was still new to this. It was the first time she's ever touched the stove. Let alone, actually used it. Cooking was not something Yan-chan knew. Hell, the only food she'd actually known how to make were those that required the use of a microwave. But then again, Ryoba was the same growing up. The girl just needs teaching.

"That's the seventh time that damn stove burnt my hand!" Yan-chan said in frustration. "And I don't really see you helping"

"Because you wanted a taste tester, not a sue chief. This is how your grandmother taught me, you know. However, all she did was give me a bunch of random ingredients and left me to figure it out on my own"

"I don't think I'm cut out for this, mother" Yan-chan worried. "What if my food is so horrible, to the point where he'll hate me for it? What if I give him food poisoning?! What if-"

"It won't come to that" Ryoba said gently as she put her hands on the shoulders of her daughter in a supporting way. "He won't care about the food. He won't care about the taste. He'll care because you took the time to do something for him without being asked. He'll care because you put effort into something you thought would make him happy. You need to learn to relax, Sweetie. You are so obsessed with perfection when it comes to this boy. It clouds your judgment in yourself and your abilities"

"I just want him to love me. I want him to see me as I see him… perfect" Yan-chan said.

Ryoba smiled at that. "How is he supposed to see you as perfect when you can't even see yourself that way? Just stop worrying and do your best. He'll-"

The fire alarm then sounded. "Oh, shit!" Yan-chan shouted as she ran towards her burning meal, her mother and her both coughing madly as smoke filled the kitchen.

"What's going on?!" Yan-chan's father, Takeru Aishi shouted in worry as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing! Just having a little trouble with dinner!" Ryoba smiled as she spoke like a typical housewife. "Be a dear and open the window for me, Darling!"

Yan-chan screamed as the food caught on fire.

"Get the extinguisher while you're at it" Ryoba said calmly.

* * *

The time was 11:03 AM. Tuesday.

"It was then during the nineteenth century that Japan opened up for the first time to trade with the outside world. Hundreds of Japanese prints and paintings were bought by European art collectors and showed in galleries throughout the continent, especially in France and the Netherlands. Thereby exposing the European people to our county's vast and rich forms of culture and…"

"Dear god, kill me now" Jayson whispered to himself in boredom as he used his arm to support his head, leaning on his desk as he and the rest of the class listened to the long lecture given by Mrs. Fuka.

A knock was soon heard at the door. "Why must I always be interrupted?" Mrs. Fuka asked herself.

" _Maybe cause you talk too damn much"_ Jayson thought.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Fuka asked, addressing a young student with dark brown hair as she stood in the doorway of the class.

"Yes. I'm from the cooking club. I'm here to pickup Aishi-san" The girl stated. The cooking club were throwing some weird celebration over their remodeled club room. They'd be teaching cooking to students who weren't in the club as a sign of gratitude towards the school. It would also give students some exposure to the club in an attempt to gain new members, since cooking was one of the smallest clubs in the school.

"Ayano, you're excused. Try your best to return before second period" The teacher said.

"Thank you, Fuka-sensei" Yan-chan bowed in respect before she walked out the door alongside the girl, leaving Jayson and the rest of the class to suffer without her.

"If someone would be so kind as to take notes for Aishi-san until she gets back, it'd be appreciated" Mrs. Fuka said. Great, Jayson has no choice but to listen now. He pulled out his notebook and began writing as the teacher continued with the lesson.

"Yes, Mr. Stone? You have a question?"

"Yeah, could you slow down a little? I can't write that fast"

* * *

"So Aishi-san, what made you want to give the cooking club a try?" The dark brown haired girl asked as she led Yan-chan through the empty halls and towards the cooking club.

"Oh, nothing. Just general interest" Yan-chan claimed.

"Really? I find that unlikely. No one's really interested in learning to cook anymore. They all think it's some innate skill that never needs to be taught"

"I can tell you from experience, they're wrong when it comes to that" Yan-chan said.

"Really? You've cooked before? Oh! I get it! You want our leader to think you're not a good cook so you can wow her with all your experience! You must be great!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"No. In actuality, I'm doing this for someone… someone I care about"

"Ooh! You're blushing! It's a boy, isn't it?! Don't worry. I won't tell"

The two soon entered the club room.

The room was split into two sides. One side was the workstation which was a small pink kitchenette with pink and white tiled floors, pink walls, pink countertops and a pink refrigerator. The other side of the room had a table with a pink tablecloth and six pink chairs, indicating that this was the dining part of the room. It had white walls with a yellow floor along with some bookshelves that contained mainly cookbooks and recipe guides. The club seemed to have a large selection of these cookbooks, many of them describing recipes for foods and meals from other countries and cultures far from Japan.

Y'know. Yan-chan can understand why not many guys are in this club. There's just too much pink. So much pink that the room was starting to give Yan-chan a headache.

"Welcome, Aishi-san!" said Amai Odayaka, president of the cooking club. She had to be one of the most kindest and gentle girls in school, being almost too kind for her own good. Her skills with a stove far surpassed that of a five star chef. In fact, should this girl open a restaurant in her adult life, she'd most likely put those five star chefs out of business.

Though many would see this girl as positive, Yan-chan saw her only as one thing… annoying. She pondered over whether or not Amai would become a possible risk to Senpai's relationship.

But she later thought otherwise, Amai is not the kind of girl Senpai would go after. She's too… nice. And if Osana was any proof, Senpai may have a thing for mean girls. Yan-chan wouldn't try unless she guaranteed this, else Senpai would see her as bossy or demanding.

"Well, you go ahead and get started. I'll be here if you need anything. I'm always happy to help" Amai said as she returned to organizing and looking through various cookbooks scattered all over the dining table.

"Um… you wouldn't happen to have a fire extinguisher handy, would you?" Yan-chan asked.

"Of course. Why would you ask?" Amai questioned.

"No reason…" She hoped she could get it right this time.

* * *

The time was 12:04 PM.

Inside a dark room with it's windows covered by heavy curtains was a single desk. On this desk were six monitors hooked up to a single desktop computer. This computer held hundreds upon hundreds of gigabytes worth of incriminating and personal information about the various students and faculty of aka-demi academy. One lone figure sat in this room, known by many names yet always referred to as Info-chan.

This girl was the very definition of corruption, even more so then the two unfeeling sociopaths this school holds.

They take away peoples lives. This girl destroys them then leaves these people to live in the misery. The worst part being that her way of doing this requires no bloodshed, only information. Requires no strength, only knowledge.

"Knockity knock knock!" Jayson Stone said with a smile as he entered.

Info-chan sighed. "I told you never to come in here" She said, keeping her attention on the six monitors on her desk.

"I know. But you've been spending so much time alone. I thought you'd like some company" He said.

"Piss off"

"How rude! I'm just trying to be friendly to my partner in crime. The smart, charming and rather attractive lady that got the ball rolling! The girl who set me up for romance! and she can't even be bothered to give me the time of day!"

"you can be friendly by jumping off the roof" She spat.

"Again with the rudeness! Now you're telling me to kill myself? Oh Info-chan, I can feel your words burning a hole in my heart!" Jayson said with sarcasm as he clutched the skin covering the aforementioned organ.

"Give me five minutes and I'll burn an actual hole in it" She threatened in a whisper.

"Okay, I'm done being friendly. In case you forgot, I'm still putting my neck on the line to keep your little business running, _partner_ " He said in a low and intimidating voice. "If it wasn't for me, your little blackmail and extortion scheme would've been in the ground two years ago. I saved you before the school could plug you out of the network. All I asked for in return was some goddamn, motherfucking respect! So when I talk, you listen! Get it!?"

"Got it" Info-chan glared as she turned her chair around, crossing her arms as she faced her _partner._ "What can I do for you, Jayson? What need would you have me satisfy?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I came to make a drop off" He stated as he shuffled through his backpack, pulling out a stack of polaroid pictures held together with a rubber band. Jayson's old fashioned like that.

"Those aren't what I think they are, are they?" Info-chan asked as a mischievous smile grew on her face.

"Baby, you know it. Straight from the air vents of the girls locker room, before and after gym class" Jayson said as he held the photos.

"Jayson Stone, you are one amazing and incredibly perverted bastard" She smiled as she reached to take them.

"Ah ah ah!" Jayson said as he pulled the photos away from Info-chan's grasp. "My finders fee" He reminded.

"Of course, how could I forget" She said as she opened the drawer in her desk. "Cash or credit?" She asked.

"I'll take cash, thanks" Jayson said as they made the trade. He handed over the photos as she handed over a large stack of money. after counting the stack to make sure he was paid fairly, he put it in his backpack.

"Hey, Jayson?" Info-chan asked. "Are these a part of the package too?" She grinned wickedly as she held three photos of Yan-chan fully naked. Her whole body including breasts and ass fully visible.

"No!" Jayson said as he snatched the photos away from her. "Those are mine" He stated casually.

"You have issues, you know that? Of all the girls to go after in this school, why the cold unfeeling murderer?" Info-chan asked.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Jayson asked. "I didn't know you were so concerned for me, partner! However, I think it's best if we keep our relationship strictly professional. The woman I've attracted the attention of is the clingy type, I don't want you getting painted in her crosshairs"

"Fine. You wanna get yourself killed? Go ahead"

"Is that worry I hear too? Oh, Info-chan! you're making me feel conflicted with all these emotions that you're presenting towards me! I didn't know you cared so much! I'm almost thinking I chose the wrong woman to obsess over… the key word being _almost"_ He teased.

"Go away. Don't you have something better to do then harass me?" Info-chan dismissed.

"Though your words shoo me away, your eyes pull me forward" he chuckled as he began to leave. "Oh, before I go, I wanted to talk about that favor I asked you"

"Which favor?"

"The really, really personal one"

"Seriously? This again? I told you it's impossible" Info-chan dismissed as she turned her chair back and returned her attention to her computer.

"Come on, Info-chan! You haven't even tried yet!"

"If you gave me the full name of any Japanese citizen, I'd give you their home address, work address, e-mail and phone number within five minutes. But trying to find the location of someone who lives in a country thousands upon thousands of miles overseas? Impossible. Even more so, since you don't even know his name" Info-chan stated.

"Can you at least try? Just to prove yourself right?" Jayson asked.

"And if I do prove myself right?" She asked as she turned around to look him in the eyes, her glasses reflecting the light that peeked in from the curtains.

"Then the cost for all my favors are doubled" Jayson wagered, making Info-chan's brows jump in shock. "I'd have to pay twice as much. You'd make twice as more" He explained.

"You're insane. You'd put that big of a penalty on yourself just to try and find someone you don't even know? Someone who most likely has forgotten about you?"

"Will you just do it?" Jayson asked.

"Fine. But no promises. I'm an information broker, not a miracle worker" She said as she began typing on her keyboard rapidly. "Mother's information?" She asked.

"Full name was Cassidy Jessica Stone. Date of birth was June 7th, 1974. deceased in November 2nd, 2012" Jayson stated.

"Your date of birth?"

"September 19th, 1998" He said.

"You don't remember the name of the hospital you were born in, do you?"

"um… no. Sorry" Jayson apologized.

"Good enough. Get out, I'll let you know if I find something" Info-chan said.

"Thanks, Info-chan. I really mean it" Jayson said sincerely before he walked out.

Info-chan sighed. Big idiot doesn't know that what he's asking of Info-chan is impossible. Still though, the chance to show him how wrong he is, plus the ability to get more out of him was something she couldn't pass up. Maybe it'll even teach him not to mess with her.

"Okay, _p_ _artner._ I'll play your little game. Just don't start crying when you lose your bet" She said to herself.

* * *

The time was 12:32 PM.

Senpai sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria alone as the many students of Aka-demi academy sat down and enjoyed their lunch hour.

Senpai didn't eat, however. He just… couldn't. He used to sit at this table with Osana everyday. She'd always forget to bring her bento box and then they'd share Senpai's.

He couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't believe someone had just taken her away. The worst part was that Senpai never got to apologize. He never got to say he was sorry for the way he shouted at her. That was his childhood friend and he just lashed out on her. The worst part is that wherever she is, she probably thinks Senpai hates her. She probably thinks he's glad she's gone.

The loss of his friend practically ruined the person everyone knew Senpai was. He was a depressed wreck. He only did his classes and just walked straight home. He refused the company of any friends including both Jayson and Yan-chan. He just looked so weak, so broken… so empty. It was like everything that made him who he was had been removed and what was left in his place was nothing more then a statue.

"Hey, dude" Jayson Stone greeted as he walked up to the table. "why you sitting all alone?" He asked.

"I'm just… thinking" Senpai said. "It's been ten days… ten days since Osana-chan was taken"

"Don't tell me you're still upset about this. Time to move on, man. I might not have known Osana as well as you, but I know that she wouldn't want you to just sit here and be miserable"

"You don't understand!" Senpai shouted as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up, causing Jayson to glare. "I'm… I'm sorry for shouting. I know you tried your best to save her and I'm glad that Ayano-chan is alright. But don't you think you could have tried harder?"

"Harder? Tried harder?! I got stabbed in the shoulder! You insignificant worm! And you wanted me to try harder!" Jayson shouted, gaining the attention of many of the students in the cafeteria. "I know you heard the scream. You could have came out and helped me! But instead, you decided to hide and cower in your tent and pretend nothing happened! It's your fault Osana is gone, not mine. Besides, she was a bitch anyway"

"Oooohhh!" the students shouted in unison. "You gonna take that from an underclassman, Senpai?" "Knock him down, Senpai!" "For Osana-chan!" "Show him who's boss!" "Kick his ass back to America!" "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students cheered as Senpai and Jayson faced each other, fists clenched tightly.

Jayson chuckled lightly. "You're not worth it, Taro. The geeks in the science club would put up a better fight then you" He insulted as he walked away, causing the students to groan in disappointment.

He knew that leaving the little worm standing there in wonder would be more humiliating then actually beating him to the ground. Not like he could, anyways. Senpai's untouchable because of Yan-chan. Should she hear that Jayson did so much as put his hands on the wimp, his death would become top priority. Like it or not, Jayson's gotta play by Yan-chan's rules.

It's one thing to steal Senpai away from her, hurting him is another.

* * *

The time was 12:41 PM.

Yan-chan had finally finished preparing the torikatsu from inside the cooking club. She was surprised to find that it came out perfect! Exactly as detailed in the cookbook! If this doesn't make Senpai love her, then nothing would! All he had to do was take one bite! He'd be hers!

She smiled as she put the food on the plate and carried it on her way to the cafeteria, another twenty minutes and second period begins, so she'd have to present her culinary masterpiece to Senpai fast.

As she walked down the halls, she couldn't stop thinking about all the pain he must be going through. Senpai wasn't the same after what that whore, Osana did to him. Her corruption is obviously still all over him. Well, not to worry. Once he sees Yan-chan with her amazing food, He'd no doubt fall into her arms and want to be with her forever. She'd wipe away all his misery and suffering away.

She soon entered the cafeteria. She smiled again when she saw Senpai sitting alone at the table in the corner of the room. Poor boy. Well don't worry, Senpai! Yan-chan's love food is here to fix the hole in your heart!

"Senpai! There you are!" Amai Odayaka shouted as she ran towards Senpai while carrying a plate of food.

"Oh, hey Amai-chan. What do you want?" Senpai asked in a depressed tone. That's right, Senpai! Show her that she's not welcome around you! You have more important things to do then deal with her!

"Well, Senpai. I know you've been feeling a little down. So I made some food to cheer you up!" She said.

"Torikatsu?! That's my favorite!" Senpai said, his mood instantly brightened by the kindness of Amai.

"I know. I got the idea from your friend, Ayano-chan" Wait… WHAT!? "She went on for a long time about how much you love it, so I decided to make it for you"

"Well thank you, Amai-chan. That's very sweet of you" Senpai said as he began eating.

" _No! No! No! Senpai! Don't eat that poison!"_ Yan-chan screamed in her mind as she practically sprinted through the cafeteria to try and get to Senpai's table. Alas, she was too late. The food was already in his mouth. And from the look on his face, he was enjoying it greatly.

Presenting Yan-chan's food to Senpai was pointless now. Amai's food is no doubt better then hers. Senpai won't even want to look at it! let alone, taste it!

This bitch had just taken Yan-chan's idea as her own in an attempt to steal Senpai! Well, Yan-chan won't let that happen! She refuses to let Senpai be taken away only to be hurt again!

"I'm… going… to kill her!" She whispered in rage as she tightly clenched the plate of food.

"I thought I smelled something heavenly" Jayson Stone said as Yan-chan turned to see him behind her. "and I was talking about you, Beautiful. Not the food"

"I don't have time for this" She said in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Jayson asked as Yan-chan pointed towards Senpai and Amai. They were now sitting at the same table and Amai was feeding him! And he was loving it!

"This food is Amazing, Amai!"

"If you like that, you should come to the cooking club's room some time. We're always making stuff… and I wouldn't mind cooking for you… everyday" Amai said as her cheeks grew red.

"This should be easy" Jayson said. "Just slip some non-lethal stuff from the chem lab into her food. A few students get sick, she gets expelled, everyone wins"

"No… That's not enough. She ruined my plan. I'm going to make her suffer" Yan-chan stated. "And you are not allowed to help me"

"Okay, fine. I got things I need to do anyways. But you go have fun"

With that, Yan-chan furiously made her way out of the cafeteria. She did come to a stop once she noticed she still held the plate of food in her hands, however. What should she do with it? She worked really hard to make this, so hard that her house nearly burnt down last night. There's no chance Senpai would eat this now and Yan-chan does want some criticism over it. She does want her creation to be judged and enjoyed.

"What's this?" Jayson asked as Yan-chan handed the plate to him.

"It's the torikatsu I made for Senpai. He obviously won't eat it now that he's got Amai's. But I don't want my food to go to waste so… you eat it" Yan-chan said.

"Sure. Thanks, beautiful" Jayson smiled as he sat down and ate from the plate. When the food entered his mouth however, something happened.

His chopsticks dropped from his hands immediately as he appeared to have an odd look on his face, as if he was having a difficult time eating it.

"Well… How is it? You like it?" Yan-chan asked. Jayson's breathing sounded wheezy as he coughed and gagged slightly. "Look, If you don't like it, just tell me instead of making stupid actions" She rolled her eyes.

Jayson soon went into a large coughing fit as he clutched his neck with one hand and banged on his chest with the other. He was so loud that other students began to notice, even Senpai.

He soon collapsed on the floor as his coughing turned into chocking and his face looked to lose a shade of color! His body then went limp…

The entire cafeteria was horrified as everyone gazed over his corpse. One girl cautiously walked over to see if he was actually dead, fear painted all over her face.

Jayson then jolted upright from his place on the floor while screaming loudly as the entire student population ran out of the cafeteria, leaving it completely empty save for Yan-chan, Senpai, Amai and Jayson, who put on the act of being poisoned.

"Did you see the look on their faces!? Classic" He laughed as he stood up, appearing perfectly fine.

"THAT'S REALLY FUNNY!" Yan-chan shouted in anger as she slapped him across the face as hard as possible.

"What was that for?!" He asked in reaction to the pain, gently rubbing the side of his face that was struck.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that again!" Yan-chan said as she crossed her arms. "I actually thought I killed you" She said with her back to him, expressing anger and annoyance that he'd have a little laugh at her expense. after all, she did give him the food that was made for Senpai! He should feel honored that Yan-chan even considered giving it away!

"Oh, lighten up. It was funny. Besides, look who's laughing" He said as he pointed to Senpai.

A small smile grew on Yan-chan when she saw him laugh in amusement of Jayson's little joke. It was actually really nice to see him happy again. It's been so long since she's seen him smile.

"Still, don't scare me like that again" Yan-chan said before exiting the cafeteria.

"The food is great, by the way!" Jayson shouted as she walked further and further away from him. She gave a little motion with her hand, indicating that she heard him. He then sat back down at the table and continued eating the food she made, enjoying it greatly.

* * *

The time was 3:50 PM.

Amai Odayaka smiled as she stood in the cooking club's room while stirring a pot of soup that she'd planned to take home to her family.

She was overjoyed about the amount of students that had volunteered for the cooking club. She knew it wasn't the most exciting when compared to the others. Most of the girls thought it as pointless while most of the boys thought it wasn't very masculine. But hey, at least people tried it! Amai knew that new friends were made in this room and those new friends would soon be new members!

"Oh, hello Ayano-chan. What can I do for you?" Amai asked as Yan-chan walked in the room.

"Hello Amai-chan" She said in monotone as she glared. What could Senpai see in her? She only knows how to cook. She's like a walking stereotype. Typical girly girl. Bland and boring. Someone so plain and basic doesn't deserve someone as amazing Senpai. She doesn't deserve the ability to see him!

She… Doesn't… Deserve… _Life!_

"Is something wrong, Ayano-chan? You look a little stressed" Amai observed.

"There is something wrong, it involves my Senpai"

"Oh, that poor boy. Did my food not help? I thought if I made his favorite, it'd cheer him up a little… and maybe he'd notice me" Amai stated. "Most boys don't really notice me. They say I'm a little too average. I always just blend into the background. I had hoped that Senpai would see me differently" Amai stated.

"My Senpai did see you differently and he really likes you. There's just one problem… HE'S MINE!" She shouted in a sudden burst of anger as she grabbed Amai viciously by the neckline of her uniform.

"Wh-What are you doing, Ayano-chan?!"

"Senpai is mine! how dare you think you can so much as look at him without my _FUCKING CONCENT!_ YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU TAINT MY BEAUTIFUL SENPAI WITH YOUR _FILTH_!?"

"Ayano-chan, please calm down!" Amai screamed in panic.

"NO! YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAT ME! NOBODY IS BETTER THAN ME WHEN IT COMES TO SENPAI! HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU!"

"What are you going to do to me?!" Amai asked in fear.

"You must die" Yan-chan whispered as she pushed Amai towards the stove and began forcing her head towards the boiling pot of soup. Amai put her hands at the ends of the stove and tried with all her might to resist and break free.

"You don't have to kill me!" Amai said. "I've gotten the message! I'll stay away! I promise! I'll do whatever you want! I'll give you whatever you want! just please don't kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SENPAI!" Yan-chan shouted as Amai's head was submerged in the boiling pot. Causing her to scream as the hot broth burned her.

Within moments, she was dead. Didn't even put up a good fight.

Yan-chan sighed in annoyance as she lifted the corpse's head out of the pot and tossed the body to the ground, being completely apathetic to the fact that she just took someone's life away for a selfish and petty reason.

In all honesty, this could have gone a lot better if Yan-chan went in with a more cooler head. Now she's got a corpse and no way to dispose of it.

She opened the door to the cooking club slightly and peeked outside, checking both sides of the hall. She heard what seemed to be the sound of whistling. Checking the side where the whistling came from revealed one of the students who were tasked with cleaning duties. The student had a large trash bin, big enough to hold a body.

Yan-chan sneaked up quietly behind the student as they stopped to open the supply closet. She then shoved the student, causing them to fall into the closet as she closed the door and used a chair nearby to barricade the door, locking the student inside.

"Hey! What gives?! Open up!" The student shouted as they pounded on the door. Yan-chan then took the large trash bin into the cooking club and stuffed Amai's body in it. Covering the trash bin with a lid to prevent others from seeing.

She couldn't stop grinning as she pushed the large trash bin through the halls, passing so many students that she'd never be able to get through without being seen with a body.

She then made her way out the back entrance of the school and continued on towards the incinerator. It'd be the perfect way to get rid of the body, quick and easy.

"Oh, perfect" Yan-chan complained as she saw people near the incinerator. It's the delinquents.

They were nothing more then a simple group of bullies and thugs. People who'd beat up and abuse students for no reason other then they could.

There were two groups, the boys and the girls. They all held weapons of a sort, be it baseball bats or crowbars. They were ready for a fight.

Yan-chan could get past them though. Just gotta keep calm and try not to provoke. There were too many of them to confront so it was best not to anger them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" One of them asked as Yan-chan walked towards the incinerator.

"No one. I'm just here to take out the trash" Yan-chan said.

"Oh really? Well nobody gave you the memo that this is our spot and you're trespassing!" One of the boys said. "Leave now!"

"I don't want any trouble" Yan-chan said. "Just let me do what I have to do"

"Well if you don't leave now, you'll get it! This isn't a place for little girls" one of the girls said as all the delinquents watched Yan-chan with cautious eyes. Yan-chan just ignored them and continued walking.

"We said get lost!" they shouted as one of them put his hands on her and pushed her to the ground as they laughed.

"Hey!" Jayson Stone shouted as he appeared in the distance. "you alright, beautiful?" he asked as he helped Yan-chan off the ground, sweeping away some dirt that had made it's way onto her skirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said. Jayson however, was not fine. He looked angry. Like someone just spit in his face.

"Alright… _**W**_ _ **ho's the dead bitch who did that?!**_ " He shouted at the delinquents in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them asked.

"Answer my fucking question" Jayson growled. "Who is the dead bitch who did that?" He asked again.

Silence. Complete silence as Yan-chan watched Jayson glare daggers at them all.

"It was me!" one of the boys came forward. "I did it. You got a problem with that?"

"I do, actually" Jayson said as he and the delinquent came face to face. "that's my friend. And you pushed her. I don't like when people push my friends" He said in a low and rather intimidating voice.

"And I don't like assholes telling me who I can and can't push"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jayson asked as he saw the delinquent clench his baseball bat tightly in his hands. The delinquent then took a swing that Jayson dodged. He then caught the top of the bat and ripped it away from the delinquent, leaving him unarmed.

"So quick to go to violence?" Jayson asked. "Good… Strike one!" He shouted as he hit the delinquent in the face with the bat.

"Strike two!" Yan-chan could swear she saw a tooth fly out with the second hit.

"And strike three!" The third hit caused the delinquent to fall to the ground. "You're out" Jayson grinned in victory. "Now, I want you to apologize to my friend"

"Fuck off…"

"Ohh! You wanna be that guy! Huh?!" Jayson asked as he stood over the delinquent and began beating him in the back with the baseball bat. Yan-chan and the delinquents just watched as Jayson began slamming the bat into the boy's spine, causing great pain as Jayson just kept doing it over and over. Jayson then threw the bat to the side and began beating the delinquent with his fists! Punching him in the face as hard as possible. He then grabbed his arm

"My arm doesn't bend that way! IT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!"

"It does now!" Jayson said in a tone that indicated that he was enjoying this.

"AHH! My arm!" The delinquent screamed in pain.

"Aww, are you crying? I'm sorry. I thought I was fighting a man!" Jayson insulted as picked the bat back up and banged the end into the delinquent's tailbone!

"Let him go! Asshole!" shouted one of three delinquents as they all ran at once. Jayson swung the bat around and was able to hit all three in the face! Causing them to fall to the ground.

The rest of the delinquents began looking at Jayson with fear.

"Wait your turns" He said. "Now, you gonna apologize or what?"

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the delinquent shouted. "it was wrong to push her! I understand now! Please! No more!"

"That's better" Jayson smiled as he picked the delinquent up off the ground. "Now I have to make sure you remember not to mess with me or my friend!" Jayson said as he dragged the boy to a fire ant hill and slammed his face in it. Th fire ants were quick to express anger over the destruction of their home as they bit and stung the boy, causing him to scream in suffering.

"C'mon, guys! We gotta help him!"

"No way, man! I'm no going over there! Dude's a fucking psycho!"

"You!" Jayson pointed towards one of the girls in the group, causing her to jump in fear at the sudden call for her attention. "Take this loser to the nurse" He commanded as walked away from his victim.

"What do I tell her?"

"Tell her he tripped on a rock and fell in an ant hill" Jayson said to the girl as she helped his victim up and carried him to the nurse. "Now. For the rest of you" Jayson picked the bat back up. "Who's next?"

"Look… You've made your point, we don't want any more trouble, okay? Just do what you came to do and leave!"

"Smart move" Jayson said.

He and Yan-chan then walked right past them as Jayson pushed the large trash bin. Yan-chan held the incinerator open as he dumped Amai's body inside. The delinquent's looked with fear as they watched the two dispose of the corpse.

Jayson and Yan-chan both knew they wouldn't tell anyone. Their hatred for authority of any kind would guarantee that.

The two then walked off school grounds together.


	6. A Night At The Theater

The time was 3:20 PM. Wednesday.

"Alright, Jayson. We're gonna try one more time. Now remember, you're the general of the army and you're about to give the order to…"

"Yeah yeah, I read the script. Let's just get this over with" Jayson said in an annoyed tone as he stood on stage, gazing out at the empty auditorium of aka-demi academy. "Fire the nuclear weapons!" He acted intensely, reading straight from the pages of the script.

He then looked towards the drama club as they talked quietly amongst themselves. One then turned to look at Jayson. "Jayson, that was really good" She said kindly. "But you think you could try and sound a little less alarming?"

"Less alarming? I've just given the order to fire the nuclear weapons! I've just unleashed Armageddon!"

"Yes, but you sounded like you were a little too eager to do so. It came off as very intense and hostile" One of the members of the drama club stated. "Maybe just tone it down a little bit? Go again"

Jayson sighed. "Fire the nuclear weapons!" He acted in a rather different tone, taking on the sound of a flamboyantly feminine man.

"Okay, Jayson. That's a little too much. You need to be serious! You've just given the order to fire the nuclear weapons. You've just unleashed Armageddon! Act like you mean it" The same member said.

Jayson then repeated his line over and over multiple times, hamming it up each time by changing his voice with many different pitches and accents, all while making overactive body movements in an attempt to agitate and annoy the members of the drama club.

"Next!" All members said in unison as Jayson walked off stage with a smirk.

"Well, I thought you were great. You really made me feel like you didn't want to be here" Yan-chan smiled as Jayson took a seat beside her in the auditorium. They came along with many other students to audition for roles in the school play that was being put on by the drama club.

"I don't wanna be here. You dragged me into this" Jayson smiled back as he sat next to her in one of the many empty seats. Their relationship had been improving greatly over the last few days. Yan-chan had felt like she and Jayson were growing a steady bond. And soon enough, she wanted to be around him. She almost began desiring his company. She even reworked her entire schedule just to accommodate for interactions with him.

With Jayson, She felt as if she could remove the fake mask of fabricated emotions she wore, even if only around him. She felt like she could just let go and be seen as who she was, not who she wanted to be seen as. She didn't need to hide behind a forced expression or a fake smile with him.

Oddly, this had positive changes on Yan-chan. She seemed more expressive, more emotional when she interacted with him. She was defiantly smiling a lot more and it felt genuine too. Not her usual _'I don't give a shit but I'll pretend to care anyway'_ kind of smile.

This was a good thing. She couldn't explain it, but as the days went by… she felt more real, more normal. Whether Jayson was the actual cause of these new feelings, she didn't know. If so, she'd have to thank him for teaching her these new emotions.

"Hey guys. Came to audition too?" Senpai asked as he walked down the steps of the auditorium until he came to the row Jayson and Yan-chan were sitting in.

"You're auditioning? Since when have you been interested in theater?" Jayson asked.

"Ever since he met me!" Shouted a girl with purple hair that wore rose patterned stockings as she walked up to Senpai, Jayson and Yan-chan.

This was Kizana Sunobu, president of the drama club.

Even though she hasn't been in the school for long, she quickly climbed up the popularity ladder as her presence became more solidified. It was mainly due to her impressive acting both on and off stage, which only served to fuel her arrogance towards herself and all she creates. Don't even get started on her ego, which was bigger then all of Japan.

"Senpai gained the interest from me" She stated as she stood by his side. "I've made it my mission to take him under my wing and teach him all my knowledge of the art of the theater. He's going to need it if he's to be my co-star, after all"

"Co-Star?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yeah, I got one of the male lead roles" Senpai stated. "Lucky me, I guess"

"Ha! Luck had nothing to do with it! It was all my amazing teachings" Kizana stated. There she goes again. It's always _'Me! Me! Me!'_ when it comes to her. "After all, it's only natural that I'd get the lead role in the play! I deserve it more then anyone else. My natural talent ensured that" She bragged.

"Well let's hope your nature talent can make up for my… nervousness" Senpai said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. It wasn't like he didn't want to go on stage. It's just… all those people.

"Oh nonsense!" Kizana said. "you've just got butterflies in your stomach. Don't worry Senpai. Together, I'll make an amazing Juliet… And you'll be my Romeo" she said softly as she winked at him.

That caused Yan-chan to glare as she growled like an angry puppy. It was actually pretty cute.

"Isn't that the play where they both die at the end and their families wage war with each other?" Jayson asked.

"Which one dies first?" Yan-chan asked as her glare continued.

"No! You uncultured buffoon! It's a heartbreaking and beautiful tale of forbidden love! A story that motivates people to tear down the walls that separate them!" Kizana defended.

"Right, until you get to the part where they both kill themselves" Jayson said. "If this is Romeo and Juliet, why does the script say it takes place in Japan in the year 1945?"

"Because! We're not doing the original. We're doing my amazing revise! It takes place in the year 1945. specifically, seven weeks before the evil American army drops the nuclear weapons on our poor country! And as Romeo and Juliet's lips are just two inches away from each other, the bombs fall! And the explosion takes them both to the afterlife!" Kizana summarized dramatically.

"So basically, it's your shitty fanfiction" Yan-chan stated with a deadpanned expression.

"Why you little…! Forget it! You obviously don't understand true talent when you see it!" Kizana pouted. "And since you feel so unsatisfied by my version, you can consider yourself and your American buddy out of my play!"

"We weren't even in it" Jayson stated.

"Well…! Now you're not even allowed to see it! What do you think about that?! Huh?!"

"We don't even want to see it" Yan-chan stated. "It sounds boring"

"Yeah, can't we do something a little more cooler? Like Macbeth! Can we do Macbeth?!" Jayson asked.

"Forgot it! I'm sick of all you critics hating on my work! C'mon Senpai! Let's go rehearse!" Kizana pouted in anger as she grabbed Senpai by the wrist and dragged him towards the stage.

"I want to kill her" Yan-chan said as she watched Kizana drag Senpai away.

"I want whatever you want. And here I thought today was going to be boring" Jayson smiled.

The two then walked out the auditorium, off of school grounds and headed on their way towards Yan-chan's house.

Once they arrived, Yan-chan unlocked the door as she noticed that neither her mother or father had returned from work yet, odd. They're usually home before Yan-chan.

Anyway, Yan-chan unlocked the door and invited Jayson inside. She then ran into her room to quickly change out of her school uniform, leaving Jayson alone in the living room.

Jayson yawned in drowsiness as he paced through the Aishi house, observing the small area the family usually spent most of their free time in. even though the Aishi's have been settled here for a long time, the house still appeared rather bare. Just some couches, a flat screen, a few coffee tables, a tiny bookshelf with what looked to be a few weeks worth of literature, all in Japanese. Other then that, living room is pretty plain.

"Score!" Jayson said he rummaged through the drawer of a small table next to one of the couches. He knew what this was. A scrapbook. And what is the one thing you always find in scrapbooks? Baby pictures.

He wasn't disappointed. The book seemed to be rather old, dating back to when Yan-chan's mother was still in elementary school. He flipped through the pages of the scrapbook, passing photos of many Aishi family members, including the childhood photos of Ryoba Aishi. As well as the pictures taken on her wedding day. Yan-chan's dad looked terrified.

Jayson eventually found what he was looking for. The date on the photo was 4/1/2006.

Behind a large birthday cake stood a seven year old girl who had her raven black hair in two pig tails while holding a small present in her tiny hands, wearing an adorable purple dress. She didn't look very happy though.

In fact, Jayson couldn't find one picture of her smiling or being happy at all. Even when she was an infant! Every picture from age one to age seventeen just showed a deadpanned expression.

A newborn baby that never cried.

A little child who was neither happy nor sad.

A young girl who looked upon the world with blank, unfeeling eyes.

And finally, A teenager with a face as hard and cold as stone who looked like nothing more then an empty shell.

He shut the scrapbook and put it back where he found it. It was to painful to see the same girl grow up yet never actually change. He knew she wasn't like that now or maybe she was and he was just being fooled.

But Jayson still wondered why. Why was this girl so… lifeless? What was her reason for not expressing emotions? Was it some kinda birth condition? Was she broken? And even if she was… could she be fixed?

Maybe that was why she wanted Senpai so much. Maybe he sparked something inside her that made her feel… something. Maybe Senpai was her way of knowing that she was actually alive. That she actually had the ability to feel. Jayson wished he could be able to make her feel that way.

He shook these depressing thoughts out of his head. Okay, time to go look at something else.

He noticed it hanging on a rack attached to the wall. The Aishi family's most prized possession, passed down from family member to family member for generations. The Satsujin-Koibito. The Aishi family katana.

"Sorry it took me so long. Today's laundry day and I haven't sorted out my clothes yet" Yan-chan said after coming down the steps, changed in more comfortable looking clothes. A purple sleeveless top and small spat shorts. "Pretty cool, huh?" She asked as she saw Jayson staring at the sword on the wall.

"Yeah, I'd kill for a sword like this" Jayson stated as Yan-chan stood at his side, gazing at her family's heirloom.

"It's ancient" She stated. "Back from the days when the Aishi's held great power"

"Right. When your family used to be a clan" Jayson said.

"You know about that?" Yan-chan asked.

"You're in the history books. Just not all of them. You used to be one of the most powerful and feared clans in all of Japan. So what happened?" Jayson asked. "How'd you go from a clan of powerful warriors and political leaders to some small family in rural Japan? What killed the clan?"

"Who said we died? And who said we didn't have any power?" Yan-chan asked, indicating that the Aishi clan or what was left of it was still strong, even though the clans from back then are all supposed to be disbanded.

"May I?" Jayson asked for permission.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't. Just be gentle. It is an irreplaceable family heirloom, after all" Yan-chan smiled as Jayson gently took the sword from it's place on the wall.

"You don't have any weird traditions that involve this thing, do you? Like, if I pull out the blade, I won't be able to sheath it until I kill someone?"

"No. nothing like that" Yan-chan shook her head before Jayson slowly pulled the sword from it's sheath. The sheath was a special one that had a sharpener inside it, sharpening the blade as it was pulled out.

"Whoa" Jayson said in amazement as he held the sword in both hands. He had the face of a kid in a candy store as he marveled at the ancient weapon "The blade is practically pristine, like it was never used" He stated as he admired the craftsmanship, the blade of the katana reflecting the image of his eyes as he gazed at it. He could see what looked to be a small inscription on the lower half of the blade.

"Watashitachi no aikō-ka no kokoro no tame ni, watashitachi no teki wa kurushimimasu" He read, fully understanding what it meant.

"For the hearts of our lovers, our enemies suffer" Yan-chan translated. "The blade has been passed down through generations of Aishi family members. My ancestor crafted it as a gift for her lover, she then used it to kill all of his enemies. Everyone's killed with it at least once. That's one of our traditions. It doesn't matter who you kill with it or even why. But it has to taste the blood of your enemy before you pass it on. I think my second cousin was the last one to use it. I wonder how he's doing"

"Have you ever used it?" Jayson asked.

"Me? No. Not yet. I will one day, though" Yan-chan stated.

"I could only imagine the fun I could have with this lovely lady" Jayson said as he inserted the sword back into it's sheath and placed it back on the rack where it belonged.

It'd stay there, gathering dust until Yan-chan was ready to use it.

Yan-chan then led Jayson upstairs and into her room. He took a deep breath as he entered her room, inhaling what must have been the intoxicating aroma of perfume. Did she spray it around or something?

This was Jayson's first time in here. It was true that he watches Yan-chan everyday, even when she doesn't know he's around. But he never entered or peeked into her room. It was her private space. Her sanctuary. The place where she goes to rest in every night. It was a place Jayson didn't want to intrude in or defile with his presence unless he was allowed to enter. He respected Yan-chan too much to just invade something as private as her room.

She sat down on her desk chair and looked at him curiously, almost as if he was acting odd. "You look tired" She observed. "School was hard on me too. Go ahead and lay down. I don't mind" She said, giving him permission to lay on her bed.

He sighed in relaxation as he did so. Small bed. But comfy, none the less. He sighed again when his head landed on the pillow. She puts her head here every night. She rests on this bed constantly and here he is, doing the same.

He was in her private space with her complete permission. A sign that, for him, showed she accepted him.

He noticed a small, red cabinet sitting on a table in the corner of the room… _The Senpai shrine._ His teeth gritted as a glare of anger came to him while he gazed at the shrine. He always knew she had it. He watched as she used to pick up random objects of Senpai's. He knew where they all were now. They're all in there.

Jayson wanted to smash that shrine. That abomination made to worship that pathetic worm. He wanted to burn it. To destroy it! He wanted to break it into a thousand pieces! But he'd never do it. Yan-chan held it sacred. Whatever she held sacred, he held sacred. So that shrine wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Jayson?" Yan-chan asked, her voice destroying Jayson's trance. "Huh?" He asked in reaction.

"Where did you go?" She asked, referring to where his mind went.

"Nowhere" He said. "Just thinking" He laid back down on the bed.

"How are we going to get rid of Kizana-chan?" Yan-chan asked.

"I dunno. I thought you didn't need my help"

"I don't need your help. But I want it" Yan-chan said. "You got rid of Kokona-chan and you saved me from Osana-chan. You're just as much a part of this as I am. Besides, I trust you"

"Okay. How about we just stab her?" Jayson asked. Yan-chan shook her head. "Throw her off the roof? No! We switch her drinking water with bleach!" He suggested.

"I want it to look like an accident" Yan-chan said.

"Fine. We'll drop a stage light on her" Jayson said.

"How?"

"Let me show you" Jayson said as he pulled the script out from his backpack. He didn't know why he bothered keeping it. He thought he'd post it on the internet for everyone to laugh at or something.

He explained many scenes in the play where Kizana would be alone on stage, insuring only she'd die instead of someone else. The best part being that the murder would be blamed on the school and no one would know that it was sabotage.

Yan-chan grinned evilly as Jayson explained the plan. Quick and painless. In and out in seconds. Yeah, she liked this.

Her sinister thoughts of murder were interrupted when she heard Jayson laughing almost uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"This script! It's so bad!" He laughed.

"It's that funny?"

"It's hysterical!" Jayson said as Yan-chan read the script from over his shoulder.

The two spent the rest of the day in Yan-chan's room, laughing as they both took turns acting out the horrible script, trying to play the role as over the top and hammy as possible.

* * *

The time was 8:03 PM. Friday.

Senpai shook in nervousness as he peeked out of the curtain, gazing at the large audience that sat on the other side, in the auditorium.

He wondered how many people actually paid money to see this crummy play. Senpai knew it was horrible but he just thought he'd do it for fun. Just to take a little of the edge off.

He was still a little shaken up over what happened with Osana. As much as he hated to admit it, Jayson was right. Senpai did hear the scream. He chose not to help.

By the time he saw the sun rise and learned that Jayson and Yan-chan had returned, he thought everything would be okay. He thought Osana was perfectly safe, but he was wrong.

If only he actually got out and helped. Maybe Osana would still be here. Well… what was done was done. No use dwelling on it now.

Amai hadn't been in school for the past few days. Senpai wondered if she'd gotten sick or if she was outright skipping class.

A small smile came to Senpai's face when he saw his family sitting in the audience. He mainly paid attention to his little sister, Hanako. She smiled brightly as she sat in the auditorium alongside Senpai's mother and father, waiting in anticipation for her big brother, her Onii-sama.

Hanako had to be one of the things that kept Senpai going through these passed few weeks after Osana was taken. She was always willing to listen to Senpai. She was always there when he needed her. Even as he's about to do one of the most embarrassing things in his life, she was still going to support him.

"Okay, everyone! Curtain goes up in five minutes!" One of the drama club members said.

"Senpai, are you ready?" Kizana asked as she approached him while wearing the Juliet outfit, a beautiful white dress fit for a princess.

Senpai breathed in deeply. "Yeah, I think so" He said. Filled with a mix of determination and anxiety.

"Okay, just remember that if you get scared, imagine everyone is naked! And break a leg!"

"Why would I wanna break my leg?" Senpai asked.

"No silly. Break a leg is stage talk for good luck. Now come on!"

* * *

Yan-chan and Jayson had sneaked into the auditorium, stealthily heading their way backstage and up the catwalk where the stage lights were hung. They both stood on that catwalk as they watched the play unfold.

They watched for what felt like hours after one scene led to another. The acting of the drama club being god awful.

"Finally, Romeo! We're together again!" Kizana acted.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. But I have to go fight… IN THE WAR!" Senpai acted as he tore off his shirt to reveal a fake set of six pack abs while a combat helmet was placed on his head. he picked up a fake looking prop meant to resemble a rifle.

He then shouted a battle cry as he ran towards the poorly crafted American fighter planes as the recorded sounds of fake gunfire could be heard.

"I'll wait for you, Romeo! I'LL WAIT FOR YOU!" Kizana acted in an over the top manner.

Jayson laughed. "He is so bad!" He said between laughs, covering his mouth to avoid alarming anyone.

"Are you saying Senpai isn't a good actor?" Yan-chan asked as a small glare could be seen.

"What? No! I mean… um… the script! The script is awful! And the production value is just terrible. Complete waste of the school's budget"

"I agree" Yan-chan said. Jayson gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh hey! Her part is coming up!" Jayson alerted. He and Yan-chan both began unfastening the stage light from its hangings on the ceiling.

"Now?" Yan-chan asked as they both held the stage light.

"Not yet. Two more inches" Jayson said.

"Now?" She asked again.

"Keep your panties on. It'll be here soon" Jayson said again.

"Alas! Woe is me!" Kizana acted. "My poor Romeo! Alone in the dangerous fields of war! Fighting to protect our country from the… from the… LINE!"

"Evil Americans" one of the drama club members whispered from the right side of the stage.

"THE EVIL AMERICANS!"

Jayson took offense.

"Now?" Yan-chan asked in a grin.

"Now" Jayson responded in anger as they both dropped the stage light over her. As it fell, the two mimicked the sound of a bomb falling downwards by whistling. When the light fell on Kizana, they made a boom sound with their voices, giving a high five to each other after the 'bomb' landed.

Kizana screamed in terror mere seconds before it fell on her. What an unfortunate and terrible accident.

* * *

Senpai was horrified as he stood on stage, looking at Kizana's body as the blood leaked out.

The entire audience was in a panic. Some student's were crying over the loss of Kizana. Senpai just stood there in shock as he took the entire bloody picture in. The stage light that fell right on her head, the limpness of her lifeless body, the gruesome shade of crimson leaking through the stage's wooden floor.

This image would never leave his mind. It would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

"S-Someone call a hospital!" Senpai shouted out of instinct as the curtain closed, preventing the audience from seeing the body.

* * *

Jayson and Yan-chan laughed as they walked down the streets of the village of buraza.

"Did you see the look on her face when the light fell?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah! She was all like _'AAHH!'_ " Yan-chan mimicked as the two then laughed harder, clearly getting much enjoyment out of the suffering of the poor girl.

"Okay, that was fun but I should be heading home" Yan-chan said.

"Hold on" Jayson gently grabbed her by the wrist. "What's the rush? It's a young and beautiful Friday night and you wanna go home? Besides, we just traumatized an entire theater! We should celebrate!"

"Okay. So what do you wanna do?" Yan-chan asked

The two walked into a large arcade that was in the more populated part of town. This part looked more like a small city rather then a tiny village. Yan-chan had been in the arcade many times since this was one of Senpai's favorite places to be in after school.

The arcade was packed with people. Lines were forming for arcade cabinets as well as the prize counter.

"Pick any game you want, beautiful" Jayson said.

She looked around. She had played most of these cabinets before and while she did find them time killing, there wasn't anything she would find fun. It wasn't Jayson's fault for taking her here, she wanted to go. It was her own fault because she didn't have fun the way everyone else did.

She did see something she had always wanted to try, though. An arcade machine that had two gigantic platforms under it with glass pads that had arrows pointing up, down, left and right. It was some kind of famous dancing game. The name couldn't really come to Yan-chan but she knew that this game was well known by pretty much everybody.

She had always wanted to give it a try. She had never actually played it since most people say that it's boring when playing alone. The enjoyment comes from the person you play with, not the game itself.

Jayson smiled as he looked at the game. "Good choice" He said as they stepped on the platforms. Jayson then took out some weird card that the arcade used as a way of tracking currency. He slid the card through the machine, causing it to come to life as the lights around it glowed brightly.

Jayson then randomly shuffled through the song selection, not even bothering to see what the machine would make them dance to as he took his place on one of the other platforms. The game then began.

Yan-chan and Jayson tried their hardest to step on the appropriate arrows that corresponded with the arrows on screen, moving incredibly fast as they stepped from arrow to arrow.

Within a couple of minutes, the two had found that their playing had attracted a crowd. People were cheering as they watched the two dance.

After their little game was over and the machine told them they'd have to pay again if they wanted to keep playing, a woman came up to them and lightly tapped Jayson on the shoulder.

"You guys are really good" She complemented. "They're having some kind of dance competition for some new game over there. You should both check it out"

Jayson and Yan-chan both walked towards the back of the arcade to find that the woman was telling the truth. There was indeed some kind of competition going on, evident by the many people surrounding an announcer with a microphone.

It was a competition to help break in a new game that the arcade had received.

It looked a lot like the one they had just played only this one had sensors in the floor to detect foot movement and a camera mounted above to detect body movement. The game worked by showing computerized versions of actual dancers with real professional choreography. There were also stick figures at the lower right corner of the screen, to give you a basic idea of the positions you would need to replicate.

It was much different then the dancing game they just played, gameplay wise. In that game, all you had to do was move your feet in certain directions. But in this game, you were doing real dances that were created and preformed by professionals.

"Come on. We've got space for two more people. Doesn't anyone else wanna compete?" the announcer asked.

"We'll give it a try!" Jayson shouted in enticement as he and Yan-chan walked up to the announcer.

"Well Well. Look what we've got here, folks!" The announcer presented. "Aren't these two the most cutest couple you've ever seen?"

"Couple?" Yan-chan asked in confusion.

"Why Yes, little lady. In this competition, couples dance for the chance to win the two golden play cards. These play cards allow you to play any game in the arcade free for two whole years!" the announcer explained as he held the golden cards. "But, you have to be a couple to compete. So are you two a couple?"

Jayson grew a devilish grin. "Oh, we're a couple all right!" He said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Right, beautiful?" He asked as he grinned at her.

She couldn't believe she was going to go along with this. "Yeah… We're a couple" She played along.

"Well, let me be the first to say that you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen. How long have you been together?" He asked.

"Two years" "ten months" They both spoke at the same time, generating confusion among the crowd. "And thirteen days" Jayson added as he smiled at Yan-chan.

"Awww!" Went the crowd.

"Well isn't that adorable?! I bet you two are counting every minute you're with each other. Anyways. It's time to compete!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

The announcer said that each couple would dance through five songs that were randomly selected for each of them. At the end, highest score wins.

Jayson and Yan-chan were not the first to try but that was a good. watching the other couples do it gave them a basic idea of how it worked. Once it was their turn, they followed the digital dancers almost as if they themselves were professionals.

Jayson had to admit that he was loving this and Yan-chan was loving it too. As they danced through the five songs, he swore he could see her smiling. "S _ee, beautiful? You don't need your_ _S_ _enpai to be happy. You've got me"_ He thought to himself.

They danced together for as long as possible while trying to follow the digital dancers as accurately as possible, grinning in satisfaction to see that their score kept climbing the leader boards with every round that they danced through. After many rounds against many other couples, they soon found themselves at the top of the leader board, indicating that they had won.

"Congratulations!" the announcer said as he gave them their prize.

Yan-chan smiled as she held the tiny golden colored card in her hands. She doubted she'd ever use it. but hey, it's nice to win something for once.

"Now, Sweetheart" The announcer said to Yan-chan. "you and your boyfriend worked really hard for those. Don't you think he deserves a little something special?"

Something special? What was he talking about… No. NO! He wasn't actually suggesting that Jayson and Yan-chan… kiss?! Was he!? She wouldn't! She couldn't! She can't!

When she turned to Jayson. She saw him wearing a grin. The crowd didn't make it easier on Yan-chan.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They cried out.

She wasn't going to walk away from this, was she? She had to do it. She puckered her lips and quickly gave Jayson a peck on the cheek, causing the crowd to roar in joy.

Jayson stood there with his jaw hanging open as a shocked expression was his face. She kissed him! She actually did it! He felt amazing! His heart was racing over it!

Oh, how he wished Senpai was here so Jayson could rub it in his face! _Take that_ _S_ _enpai!_

After the crowd had died down a little, Jayson took Yan-chan's hand and the two began to leave.

Before they could walk out of the door though, a man with a camera stopped them and handed Jayson a folded piece of thick paper. When he unfolded it, he saw a picture of him and Yan-chan. The photo was taken at the exact moment her lips touched his cheek. That beautiful moment was forever preserved.

She looked so embarrassed and he looked so shocked. At the bottom of the picture was something that was written in black marker.

 **Together for one year, ten months and thirteen days.**

Jayson refolded the picture and put it in his pocket, Yan-chan didn't know it was even taken.

He was somewhat shocked when he checked the time on his phone, 12:34 AM. He soon escorted her back home.

"Thank you for the night, Jayson. I had fun" She smiled. As she stood on her porch.

"Me too" He smiled back. Yan-chan then said goodnight and walked inside her home and shut the door. "I love you" He said once he was sure she wouldn't hear it. If she did hear him say that, he wouldn't know what she'd do. Jayson shivered as he tried to imagine her reaction. Despite the way he acted around her, he did somewhat fear her. And by all accounts, that fear was well deserved.

He sighed as he walked home alone. It was rather cold and windy tonight. His mind kept rewinding to that moment… the kiss. It was just a peck on the cheek. It didn't count as her first, which was probably the reason as to why she took it so well. Jayson shuddered to think what would happen if it was on the lips.

He could still feel her lips on his cheek. on the entire walk back, it made him feel amazingly positive and almost downright lovestruck. But now? Now this feeling only taunted him when he realized the hard reality of the situation.

It teased the idea that if Jayson worked hard enough, He'd get her. It filled him with false hope and confidence. But he still knew it was all wrong.

It was all wrong because of one person… Senpai. Yan-chan was saving herself for him. Keeping herself clean so he'd get the first go at her. He'd get first kiss. He'd get to be her first date. He'd probably even get her virginity. He and Yan-chan would be so happy together while Jayson would be left to pick up the sloppy seconds… if he was lucky.

"There you are" His step-sister said as he walked through the front door of his house. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" She said.

"Oh, that's funny. I didn't know you cared" He said bitterly as he removed his red sweater.

"Am I not allowed to care about my step-brother?" Selena asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Selena" Jayson dismissed as he walked upstairs and into his room.

"Fine. Hide your feelings. See where that gets you" She said in an annoyed tone.

Jayson shut the door of his room, revealing a dartboard with a picture of Senpai on it.

He then opened his closet and began digging through a few small boxes. It took awhile, but he eventually found a frame big enough for the photo from the arcade. After it was framed, he placed it on his desk, right next to the framed picture of his mother.

The two most important women in Jayson's life… side by side.

He then went to sleep.

* * *

The time was 12:05 AM.

Yan-chan was in the bathroom, preparing for bed as she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush she stole from Senpai's home. After brushing her teeth, she undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall to her shoulders before she changed out of her clothes and into her mint green nightgown.

She couldn't stop thinking about that… thing she was forced to do. She wouldn't call it a kiss. Because it wasn't! It was a peck on the cheek! It didn't count! She was still clean for Senpai!

Besides, she was forced to do it! It's not like she could have said no after they pretended to be a couple to get stupid cards! And she did have a lot of fun. And to be honest, she did like giving him that little peck… Maybe he…

" _What are you even thinking!? You love Senpai! No one else! You didn't enjoy that peck! You hated it! The next time you see that jerk, you are going to punch him so hard that you'll break his jaw! No matter how much fun you had!"_ her mind shouted.

People kiss on the cheek all the time, it doesn't count, right?

* * *

 _ **If you enjoyed this chapter, Please don't forget to review.**_


	7. Protecting My Heart

The time was 10:02 AM. Saturday.

"I don't know why you wanna see him so badly. You one of his girlfriends or something?" Selena asked.

"No. Our relationship is strictly… professional" Info-chan said as Jayson Stone's step-sister guided her to his room.

"Here he is" Selena said as she then walked away, leaving Info-chan in front of Jayson's door. She opened it slightly and peeked her head inside, allowing her to see the boy sleeping in his bed, blanket strewn across the floor near it. No doubt that was caused by a rough night's sleep.

"Wakey wakey, Jayson" Info-chan whispered in his ear, only for him to turn around and groan. "I said wake up!"

"Go away!" He responded. "I'm not in the mood for talk"

"Aww, why's that? I thought you'd be pretty happy after your little date with Ayano-chan"

"How do you know about that?" Jayson asked as he sat up from his bed.

"Never mind how I know about that. Still though, congratulations. Who would have known that the only person who could tame the heart of a bloodthirsty murderer would be another bloodthirsty murderer!?" Info-chan said as she looked at the framed picture of Jayson and Yan-chan. "You two do make a really cute couple, by the way. Shame that she doesn't have her eyes on you"

"I think she want's to kill me" Jayson said. It had been a whole week since he and Yan-chan had their little date after killing the president of the drama club. Ever since then, Jayson couldn't find Yan-chan anywhere. He'd only see her in class but that was it. And even then, she refused to speak to him.

He'd never see her enter the school and after school was over, she was nowhere to be found. Senpai hadn't seen her, Info-chan hadn't seen her. Even her own parents were oblivious to her whereabouts most of the time. Either that or they were lying for her.

It was almost as if she was hiding herself from Jayson. And that was something he didn't want.

"Did you just come to taunt me? Or do you want something? Let me guess, one of your suppliers feels like it's wrong to take pictures of girls underwear and you want me to cripple them and threaten them until they do their job, right?" Jayson asked.

"No. Nothing like that. I actually wanted to know if you had any plans for today" Info-chan said.

"Why?" Jayson asked with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Because it's Saturday and I have nothing to do and no one to talk to. So what do you say? We can go shopping. Sound fun to you?" Info-chan asked.

"Shopping?" Jayson asked. "so basically it'll be me sitting in the ladies clothing department watching you try on cheep and tacky lingerie. Woo hoo, so fun" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! Let lose and have some fun once and awhile. We'll go do some shopping, get something nice to eat later. Then maybe we'll find a nice spot to just sit and talk. It's better then rotting in your room and wasting a beautiful day."

Jayson sighed. "Give me a moment to get dressed"

* * *

The time was 11:15 AM.

"So then all you have to do is carry the one and… are you listening?!"

"Huh? Sorry. Just thinking" Senpai said as he sat in the park with his tutor, Yono Dansei.

Yono was in the same class as Senpai. The two never really knew much about each other until their teacher had assigned him to tutor Senpai.

Yono was a very tall guy, about as tall as most of the teachers. Not to mention that he was pretty muscular. His arms looked like they could both hold fifty pounds each while not breaking a sweat. He wore a simple white collared shirt and jeans. His hair was also silver.

Senpai was grateful that Yono was so eager to help with some of the subjects he struggled with. It also gave Senpai someone to talk to. He knew he shouldn't have felt like this, but after Osana, Amai and more recently, Kizana had been taken away from him, he never felt so… alone.

Osana is still missing. Amai's parents recently reported her missing as well. And… well you saw what happened with Kizana.

"Are you still thinking about that?" Yono asked. "Look, what happened to Kizana-chan was fucked up, but it wasn't your fault. It was the school. As for Amai-chan and Osana-chan, they'll turn up. Now come on, try and focus on your studies"

"Right… what were we studying again?" Senpai asked as Yono re-explained the subject of their tutoring. He had to admit that Senpai has the attention span of a seven year old. But it was wrong to focus on only the negatives. Senpai had many positives. Once you got his train of thought in order, he was fairly intellectual. Not only that, but Senpai was also very sweet… kind… loving.

Yono sighed as he tried to focus on something else. What was he thinking? He knew Senpai would never be interested in him. He's straighter then a pole.

As for Yono. Well, to be as transparent as possible, he's gay and no, Senpai doesn't know. Nobody knows, not even his own parents and he'd never plan on telling them. They'd think there was something wrong with him.

It all started in Yono's second year at Aka-demi. Ever since then, girls just don't interest him. He doesn't find them sexy or attractive in any way.

In fact, He's almost disgusted by them. He finds the idea of sitting on a bench and making out with someone of the opposite sex to be incredibly uncomfortable and unnatural for him. So imagine the annoyance he faces every day when the girls of aka-demi practically throw themselves onto him, due to his good looks and personality. He's always wanted to just tell those horny sluts to go away and leave him alone, but he couldn't. He'd have to comply.

Aka-demi academy is a school heavily influenced by society. And while society is fairly tolerant of people like Yono, they aren't exactly accepting. There's a big difference between those two.

If Yono were to come out openly, he'd most likely be laughed at, teased and humiliated. His reputation as a whole would be crushed.

As for his ties to Senpai, he's always had an eye for him. Ever since the beginning of third year, he's kept watch over the guy closely… closer then he should.

He wants him. He's downright obsessed with him. Everything he does is just so… amazing. Yono doesn't know why he sees only Senpai like this, but he figured he'd understood once he got him.

But he knows he'll never have him. Senpai would never be so accepting of someone like Yono if he knew the truth. Not to mention that Senpai tends to attract the attention of two… dangerous people.

Yono knows those two. He's watched them for awhile as well. One wants to kill Senpai. The other wants to take him away from Yono. He didn't plan on letting either of them get what they wanted. Yono knew that in order to guarantee his safety as he tried to gain Senpai's heart, those two would need to go down.

The little girl will be easy to take out. She's small, fragile. Her bones are like toothpicks. The only danger she'd possess is if she caught you by surprise. But Yono's keen senses would alert him of the danger before he even saw her.

But it's not the girl he's worried about… It's her attack dog. Yono's seen some messed up stuff, but none could compare to that guy. He got a glimpse of the man in action once. It was not pretty. It was like looking into the face of Satan. It was like that guy was just a volcano of anger and hatred… and that volcano was begging, pleading to erupt.

Yono knows that he's got a thing for the girl. He knows that he'll kill for her. He's seen him do it tons of times. He always gives them slow deaths. Makes it as painful as possible. He's only quick when he's got no choice. But Yono could take him if he was careful around the psycho.

Once both of them were out of the way, He'd be able to begin working on Senpai. He figured that what he'd do was allow Senpai to know him a little better. After that, he'd confess his feeling and ask for Senpai to give him a chance. The guy was too nice for his own good. So he'd have to give Yono a shot.

"You're still not listening!" He said as he caught Senpai gazing out at the park across the street.

There, sitting on a bench in front of the large water fountain was a girl who had her raven black hair done in a ponytail. She wore a purple dress that reached the top of her knees in length along with a denim jacket.

She sighed as she held her head up with both of her arms as she gazed into the water fountain.

"Her again…" Yono glared quietly.

"that's Ayano-chan. She's one of my friends" Senpai said as he looked at her. She looked so… confused. Almost as if she was lost deep within her own mind as she searched for the answer to some incredibly difficult question.

Senpai thought about going over to her, just to see what was wrong. She looked so lost, so alone. He felt the same way actually. Maybe he should go over, just to say hi.

"I'm gonna go say hello"

"No!" Yono shouted as he grabbed Senpai by the wrist. "I mean… Come on, man. We gotta get this done. If you don't improve by Monday, my extra credit gets tossed out the window. So instead of blowing me off to go talk with some chick, how about you stop procrastinating and actually focus?"

"You're… You're right. I'll pay attention, I promise" Senpai said as he sat back down.

"Thank you… Now as I was saying"

* * *

The time was 12:01 PM.

"Oh my god! That scarf is so cute!"

"You said that about every other scarf we looked at!" Jayson Stone said as Info-chan gawked from the other side of the glass.

He sighed as he came to the realization that the only reason Info-chan came to him was because she needed someone to carry all her stuff while she enjoyed her little shopping spree. He must have been carrying four shopping bags filled to the brim with items she had bought for herself.

Jayson's seen some girls who were crazy about shopping, but Info-chan was addicted. Whatever they were selling, she was buying. If it wasn't for the fact that she was loaded thanks to the information broker business, She would have been broke hours ago.

Jayson could have been playing video games right now, reading manga or even doing homework if he just stayed home. At least back in his room, he wasn't given the role of a pack mule made solely for carrying all this junk.

Okay, maybe he was being too negative. It was a beautiful day after all. The sun was shining, people were walking and talking, children were playing and the air never felt so fresh. Today was just of those days where you felt grateful to be alive.

"Doesn't this scarf look amazing on me?" Info-chan asked as she walked out of the store wearing the scarf she was previously gawking at. "Hello! Earth to jayson!" She said as she snapped her fingers in his face. He ignored her though.

Across the street, he could see Yan-chan sitting alone on a bench in the park. She looked incredibly confused and lost. Something was troubling her. Jayson wasn't sure what it was… but he had a vague idea.

"Fine. Go to her" Info-chan said as she took her bags from Jayson and walked away.

Jayson had serious doubts about going over there. Yan-chan was probably not in the best of moods, but he hadn't seen her in days. This may have been his only chance to talk to her again. He began walking toward the park. God protect him if she was pissed.

* * *

Yan-chan sighed as she sat on the bench near the water fountain in the park, lost in her thoughts.

For the past week, she had thought about what had happened. That… kiss with Jayson. It didn't count, she knew that and she didn't care.

What she did care about were these odd and strange new feelings she had discovered within herself. They all came onto her almost immediately after her lips met Jayson's cheek.

These feelings were cold, hard, lingering and rather uncomfortable. She questioned as to where these feelings came from and why they chose to be discovered now of all times.

In fact, she began questioning nearly everything around her. Why were these feelings and emotions not apparent in her childhood like every other kid? Why did she not discover them then and only just discover them now?

Jayson also became the primary topic of her mind's focus. Why was he helping her? Why was he so quick to befriend and accept a murderer? Was she starting to grow an attachment to him? A bond stronger then friendship? Was he looking to gain anything out of this friendship? What was that look on his face when she kissed him? Idiot never got kissed on the cheek before?

In fact, why was Yan-chan not angry about it? With anyone else, she'd be furious! She'd be out for blood! But she wasn't… why? Did Jayson do something to her? Did interaction with him change her somehow?

These questions surged through her mind like angry wasps. They kept her awake at night! Gave her insomnia! She actually hadn't slept right in days!

It's just so confusing! To the point where Yan-chan would just lose herself in thought and search her mind for any and all answers to these questions that would not go away!

"Hey, beautiful" She heard Jayson's voice in a concerned tone as she sighed while turning her head to see him walking up to her. She had been avoiding him for the past week. Not out of spite or anger. She just felt like her mind would be somewhat clearer if he wasn't around.

"Hi, Jayson" She said, looking at the ground as he sat on the bench next to her.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You look a little out of it. What's wrong?"

"I'm just… thinking"

"You want to kill me now, don't you?"

"What?! No! Of course not" She said. She had thoughts about it, but later decided against it. Jayson didn't really deserve to die over something so stupid and childish.

"Look, about what happened last time. I'm really sorry and I hope you can look past it" Jayson said.

"I'm not worried about that. I've been thinking… about us" Yan-chan said.

"Us?"

"I think you and I need to take a break from each other, at least until I can get answer to all these questions in my head. I just need some time to think while I sort through this labyrinth in my brain" She said as she clutched her skull lightly.

"I get it. If that's what you think is best… I understand" He said as he stood up.

"Wait!" She said. "Can I see something?" She asked as she got close and put her hand on his face, her soft and slender fingers gliding over his skin.

To Jayson, this felt amazing. He just stood there as her fingers gently caressed his face. She paid particular attention to the scar under his left eye. That scar was given to him by Osana Najimi.

It had become a pretty apparent feature on his face. It was very thin, yet very noticeable up close.

Yan-chan's fingers caressed and traced over the scar multiple times. Almost as if she was searching for something. In a way, she somewhat found what she was looking for as her mind flashed back to that night when Osana died.

That scar reminded her that Jayson was willing to put himself in danger for her safety. That he was always there for her whether she wanted him or not. That this boy was just like her even if they are slightly different.

It reminded her that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"I just… need to be alone" She said as she pulled her hand away and sat back down on the bench, continuing to stare into the fountain.

"Yeah… I understand" Jayson said as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'll see you later then… friend" He then walked away, Leaving Yan-chan alone with her thoughts once more.

What was happening to her? She used to not feel anything! And now all she felt was worry, doubt, confusion, and even a little depression.

Even thought these feelings were making her miserable, she was still grateful for them. She had always wished to feel anything other then anger and hatred.

Well… she got her wish, enjoy your new emotions, sweetheart!

She sat on that bench, staring at the water fountain for hours as thought after thought raced and rushed through her mind. After the sun began to set, she stood up and walked towards the fountain. She pulled out a coin from the pocket of her denim jacket and dropped it in. people always said the fountain granted wishes.

"I wish I had an answer to all these questions"

* * *

The time was 9:45 PM.

"You still don't understand, do you?" Yono Dansei asked as he sat at the dining room table in his home with Senpai. He had suggested that the two go to Yono's house to continue their studying.

"It's just… how do you even make sense of this stuff?" Senapi asked. "And when am I ever going to need to know how long it would take for an arrow to impale a bird?" He sighed. It's hopeless. No matter how hard he and Yono studied, Senpai just wasn't able to improve. He thought about just giving up and continuing at the current level he was at. C- isn't that bad of a grade, right?

Senpai had no idea how he got this bad. But he figured it was probably stress related, and man did he have a lot of stress.

But it probably was also due to Senpai not being able to focus. He tried as hard as possible to focus on his studies but his mind just kept bouncing from subject to subject so much, that it became nearly impossible for him to focus on anything for more then three seconds!

"Maybe we should take a break" Yono suggested. "So… that Ayano girl, what's the deal with you guys?"

"We're friends" Senpai said simply.

"Just friends? You sure? You don't have a thing for her, do you?"

"Well… I dunno. She is kinda cute and she seems like a really sweet girl. But I don't know if me and her would be a thing" Senpai said as his face turned a few shades redder. "Maybe… if I got to know her better"

"What about that guy she's always with?" Yono asked.

"Jayson? He's okay, I guess. But… there is something weird about him"

"Like?"

"He's nice enough but he gets angered easily. Doesn't like to talk about himself either. Also, when he and I are alone, I get this feeling of… dread. Like he's planning my death or something" Senpai explained.

"You put yourself with weird people, you know" Yono said.

"Yeah, guess I do. Hey, I gotta get home. Maybe we can try again later?" Senpai asked as he stood up from the table. He then left Yono's house and began walking home.

It was a quiet walk. Pleasant and calm.

"Welcome home, big brother! How was your day? Tell me all about it!" His sister said in joy as Senpai walked through the front door. She was a fifteen year old girl with two small coal black pigtails and a tiny heart clip in her hair. Ever since Hanako was a baby, she's always had this unshakeable bond with her brother. So much so that being apart for more then a day would fill her with deep sadness. Senpai was glad to know that his little sister loved him so much, but was it so hard to keep that love contained every once and awhile? To tell the truth, Hanako is kinda embarrassing, especially in public places. He was actually kinda glad she went to a different school. Senpai wouldn't know what to do if she was with him every day.

He smiled after receiving the loving embrace from his sibling after returning home. "Maybe later, okay? I've got things I've gotta do" He responded kindly as he tousled her hair.

"Aww… okay" She said with a small look of disappointment on her face. "Mom made chicken a few hours ago, would you like me to heat it up for you?" She asked.

"Sure. Thanks little sis" He smiled.

"What are little sisters for anyway!" Hanako smiled happily as she pulled out the leftovers from the fridge and proceeded to put them on a nice, clean plate for her amazing big brother. She then put the plate of leftovers in the microwave to be reheated for her brother.

Senpai sighed as he hung his book bag on a rack and threw himself onto the couch, TV remote in hand as he relaxed at home.

"Here you go! A nice, hot meal after a long day!" Hanako said as she handed the food to her big brother. "So now do you wanna tell me about your day?"

"Ehh. It was just school and tutoring. It was actually pretty exhausting" Senpai said as he ate the reheated dinner, not bothering to swallow it before talking.

"Aww! You poor thing!" Hanako said. "No wonder you have bags under your eyes! After you eat that food, you march right to bed and get some rest, okay? I cleaned your room and put fresh, clean sheets on your bed so you'd be as comfortable as possible!"

"Seriously?" Senpai asked before swallowing the food in his mouth. "What's with all the pampering, Hanako?"

"Pampering? What pampering? I just wanna make you comfortable" She said with a look of nervousness on her face. "Taro… If you got a girlfriend, you wouldn't forget about me… would you?"

"Is that what this is about?" Senpai asked as he put the plate of food to the side, stood up and grabbed his sister's shoulders gently. "Of course I wouldn't forget you. You're family, Hanako. And family always comes first. I promise that no girl, no matter how much I like her, will ever hold a candle compared to you" He smiled as he saw a small tear fall from his sister's face.

"You really mean that?" She asked as she wiped it away.

"Absolutely" He smiled. "Now I appreciate all the stuff you do for me, but could you take it easy every once and awhile? For me?"

"Okay. I love you, big brother"

"I love you too, kid"

* * *

The time was 10:59 PM.

Yono Dansei had began preparing himself for bed, brushing his teeth vigorously before using the mouthwash.

He then entered his room to change into his night clothes.

"Huh. He must have forgot his phone" Yono said as he saw Senpai's phone charging on his desk. He held the small phone in his hands. Touchscreen. One of those Saiko brand phones that came out over a year ago. Old model but still reliable.

Yono knew how protective Senpai was over his phone, so it was odd to find that he had just forgotten about it. As he stared at his reflection in the screen, an amazingly evil idea came to him. It seemed as though fate left his phone here for a reason. With this tiny device, Yono would be able to deal with those two… problem people he mentioned earlier.

He wouldn't kill them. He'd just cripple them. Make sure they know that Senpai was under his protection and that he wouldn't let them take Senpai away. In all honesty, those two would be better off with each other instead. They're practically made for each other.

"God dammit!" Yono cursed when he pressed a button on the phone. Password protection. As he looked at the screen, he could see Senpai's thumb prints on it. This would be his way of cracking the code.

The password was 1-3-7-5. After he was in, he quickly went into the contacts application and sent a text message to a very special person.

Now was his chance.

* * *

The time was 11:01 PM.

Yan-chan sighed as she laid on her bed. She wasn't getting ready for sleep. She was just laying there, lost in thought.

Why was this so hard for her? It was supposed to be just her and Senpai but then Jayson had to come in and ruin everything!

Well… he didn't really ruin anything. It was thanks to him that Senpai learned who Yan-chan was. Now she could just walk right up to Senpai anytime she wanted instead of hiding in the shadows. He threw their relationship into motion. got the ball rolling in less then five minutes! Where as for Yan-chan, it would have probably taken five weeks!

It was also thanks to him that Yan-chan had someone to talk to. Someone she could depend on in times of need. A friend. Now thanks to this, Yan-chan had begun to act less like a stone faced killer and more like a normal girl.

Jayson's involvement in her life was generally seen as an improvement towards many aspects.

Yan-chan's phone soon began vibrating from its place on her nightstand. A text? At this hour? From who?

She gasped in disbelief as she read it. It was from Senpai! Senpai had taken the time out of his busy life to send her a message! And it wasn't just any message! It was a message of love! Pure true love!

 **Ayano-chan, please meet me at the school in the cafeteria right now. There is something important I need to talk to you about. Come alone.**

She looked at the message doubtfully. The school? And at night too? Why? What was Senpai's reason for wanting to meet there? What so important that needed to be talked about? Also, why so late? It was almost midnight, way past Yan-chan's curfew. She'd have to sneak out.

She knew this wasn't just some prank. Senpai doesn't do those things. She also knows how protective he is of his phone, so there was no doubt this was him.

Maybe there was more to this? Maybe he wishes to confess his love!? Does he?! If so, she could understand why he wanted to meet at the school at this hour. He obviously wants to start reaping the benefits of a relationship with Yan-chan and the school provides… intimacy.

She couldn't say no. But wait! She she couldn't do to Senpai looking like this!

She quickly began rooting through her wardrobe to find the appropriate outfit for such an occasion. Something that says she's tasteful and respectable while still appearing sexy.

She picked out a long sleeved white shirt that showed off her shoulders. A small skirt with black leggings and her knee high leather boots. Because why not? This was Senpai we were talking about after all. He deserves the best.

She had also decided to do her makeup to. She began applying a thin layer of eyeshadow and a little bit of purple lipstick.

She smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She looked amazing. She then began putting a few things in her purse, including the butterfly knife Jayson had given her. She couldn't explain it, but she had a bad feeling about all this. That was probably just butterflies… but it never hurts to be careful.

She snuck out through the back door of her house and climbed over the fence in her backyard. She then walked to the school.

"And where do you think you're going so late?" Jayson Stone thought out load as he sat on the roof of Yan-chan's house. He then jumped off and landed on the ground before following her at a respectable distance, watching closely as she walked through the streets. North? That's in the direction of the school. What reason would she have to go there at such a late hour?

As he silently followed her through the small village, he thought about his situation. Four weeks worth of work to get this far and it all got flushed down the drain… wasted. After all this progress, here he was back at square one.

But that wasn't going to stop Jayson. Nothing would. He refused to just give up when he was so close. He refused to be alone again. He refused to be left in pain and suffering again.

It was all _her_ fault. _She_ broke his heart and left him to pick up whatever was left. He was a wreck after that. So much so that he couldn't function anymore… all because of _her_.

He hoped the _slut_ was enjoying the little prison cell _she's_ rotting in. serves _her_ right for what _she_ did to Jayson. All the pain _she_ inflicted on him. All the suffering _she_ put him through. And yet, for as much as Jayson despised _her_. He still missed her. Ever since the big move to Japan, he just couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Even after everything _she_ put him through, part of him was still as lovesick as ever for _her._ He felt as if he had lost all meaning in his life when He was so cruelly thrown got to the point where he attempted suicide.

But that all changed when he saw Yan-chan. When he thought about jumping off the school roof.

When he gazed at her, he felt everything negative inside him just… die. And in their place was this warm, comfortable feeling. She took the pain away from him. Healed him. Gave him purpose again. She might not have known it, but she saved his life. She repaired his heart.

He was grateful for that. Ever since that day, he knew what he had to do. He knew he found what he was looking for. And now that she's so close to being his, he's not letting anyone take her away. He needs her. She gives him purpose.

Yan-chan soon came upon the entrance to the school, only to see that the gate had been opened. She expected it to be locked. After walking onto school grounds, she came to the front door to find that too was unlocked. She was able to just waltz right in like she owned the place.

God, the school is so creepy after dark. Like it's the set of one of those horror movies. She used the flashlight application on her phone to illuminate the area in front of her as she walked through the dark and empty halls. She soon came upon the cafeteria.

"I honestly didn't think you'd show" A voice said from behind her. "And you dressed for the occasion too"

"Who's there!?" Yan-chan shouted as she turned around, only for the light of her phone to reveal the presence of a young man sitting at one of the lunch tables. He wore a simple, white collared shirt and jeans. His hair was also silver.

"Who are you?! Where is my Senpai!?" Yan-chan asked.

"The name's Yono" The boy said. "Yono Dansei. As for your Senpai, He's probably asleep by now. Or maybe he's worried about what happened to his phone" Yono said as he held the cell phone in his hands. "But let's not focus on that. Let's focus on you, Ayano Aishi"

"So you sent that text? What do you want?" She asked while glaring.

"Very simple. I want you to stay away from Senpai. He doesn't need you anymore. He's got me. Now stay away or I put you in a hospital" Yono threatened.

"Is that so? I knew I had to worry about almost every girl who even dared to look at my Senpai. But now I have to worry about men too? And just when I thought my body count couldn't get higher"

"Oh what? Is it so hard to understand that men can love each other too?"

"I don't care about that. I only care about my Senpai. And if you think I'm going to let some faggot take him away from me. Well, you're the one who's going to need a hospital" Yan-chan threatened as she pulled out her butterfly knife. "Promise not to bleed on my outfit and I'll kill you quickly"

Yono then chuckled as he stood up, showing off how much taller and bigger he was when compared to Yan-chan. "Take your best shot… little girl"

"Now hold on just a minute!" They both heard a voice.

"Right on time" Yono grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Yono Dansei. Finally decided to come out of the closet?" Jayson asked as he walked into the cafeteria.

"If it isn't Jayson Stone. The all American jackass" Yono responded.

"You're god damn right it's me" Jayson grinned as he cracked his knuckled.

"So what? You're both gonna take me on? Two against one isn't really fair, Y'know"

"Do we look like we care about fairness?" Yan-chan asked as she and Jayson stood side by side.

"No matter. I can still wipe the floor with both of you! Look at me! I'm ripped! I'm a brick wall! You can't knock me down!" Yono shouted in pride as he took off his shirt, revealing his incredibility muscular body.

"Ehh, you know what they say. The bigger they are… the funnier it is to watch them cry like little children" Jayson responded.

Yono shouted as he charged at Jayson like a bull, picking him up and slamming him onto the floor. Yan-chan could swear she heard something break.

"Out of the fight already, Jay?" Yono asked. "I thought you'd go on for longer then that" He taunted as he got on one knee and looked over him. Jayson then grabbed him by the neck and slammed his knee into Yono's face. He then immediately stood up and delivered a brutal beat down. Punching and jabbing Yono in the chest as fast and as hard as possible before finishing with a roundhouse kick in Yono's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Yono shouted in joy as he stood up, seemingly none the worst for wear. "That's what I'm talking about! More! Come on, baby! Don't stop! Beat me till your knuckles bleed!"

"Gladly!" Jayson acknowledged as he continued punching and punching over and over. The attacks seemed to have no effect however. in fact, Yono was probably loving this.

"Oh, what's wrong, babe. You tired?" Yono asked as Jayson breathed heavily in exhaustion. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD LIE DOWN!" He yelled as he slammed Jayson to the floor again and rammed his foot into Jayson's crotch, causing him to scream in pain.

"You done now?" Yono asked as Jayson rived in pain. "Well, while you check to make sure I didn't turn you into a woman, I'm gonna go have a chat with your girlfriend" He said while looking around for the little bitch.

She seemed to have disappeared. Yono then screamed in pain as he felt her knife stab him in the back. Yan-chan then latched onto his back and stabbed him multiple times. Yono fell back and slammed himself on the floor, causing Yan-chan to be crushed under his weight. He then stood up and grabbed her by the leg.

Yan-chan screamed in pain as she felt her leg break under Yono's force. He then rip[ped her knife out of her hands and used it to stab her in the chest multiple times. She screamed in pain and agony the entire time.

" _ **Get off her!"**_ Jayson Stone shouted in rage as he stabbed his knife into Yono's back and pushed him off of Yan-chan. He then stood over Yono and stabbed him in the chest multiple times, his blood going everywhere.

" _FILTHY DEGENERATE!"_ He shouted. "HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING HER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!"

"HEADS UP!" Yono shouted as he rammed his head into Jayson's, causing him to fall to the floor.

Yono then stood up as he saw Yan-chan try desperately to crawl away. "Oh no you don't!" He said before grabbing her by her broken lag and pulling her closer. She fought back by using her recently manicured nails to claw his face.

"Ahh! My face!" Yono shouted in pain after Yan-chan clawed him. "So… Kitty cat's got claws. Huh? HOW ABOUT I RIP THEM OFF!?" He screamed in rage before he punched Yan-chan as hard as he could in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Ayano!" Jayson shouted as he came running. Yono smiling evilly as Jayson took it all in. the sight of her blood everywhere, due to the bleeding from Yono's stabs.

Jayson then started chuckling lowly.

"What? You think this is funny!?" Yono shouted.

"No. but you know what is funny?" Jayson asked. "HOW MUCH I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" He shouted in rage as he charged at Yono and slammed him into a cafeteria table.

He then rammed his butterfly knife through Yono's eye. He screamed in pain as Jayson pounded the knife deeper into the eye socket with the bottom of his fist over and over, causing the knife to go deeper into the socket as blood began gushing from it. He then pulled the knife out and did the same to the other, taking away Yono's sight.

He then slammed Yono's face into the sneeze guard in the cafeteria, the glass breaking and going all over the countertop as Jayson slammed Yono's face into it.

He delighted in hearing the sounds of screaming pain coming from Yono as he suffered for the damage he did to Yan-chan. Jayson then broke his arms and legs as slowly and painfully as possible, preventing Yono from breaking free and attacking.

"Please… no more!" Yono begged as Jayson dragged him into the kitchen.

"Oh! You think that's bad! It only gets worst!" He smiled sadistically as he turned on the electric stove. He then slammed Yono's face into it. He screamed in pure agony as the hot plates burned his face.

Jayson then pulled out a meat cleaver and plunged it into Yono's neck slowly… painfully.

* * *

The time was 3:04 PM. Tuesday.

Yan-chan groaned in discomfort as she slowly awakened. Her vision was blurry, all she could make out was that she was in an all white room. Her head was throbbing in pain as bright lights shined all around.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"You're in the hospital" A woman's voice said. Yan-chan's vision soon cleared to reveal a nurse with brunette hair smiling as she looked over her. "Glad to see you awake. You've been out cold for a few days"

"What happened?" Yan-chan asked as her head continued pounding. The nurse then quickly grabbed an ice pack and held it to Yan-chan's head, relieving the pain.

"You got attacked by some lunatic at the academy" The nurse stated. "You suffered a broken leg, multiple stab wounds and some minor internal bleeding. Not to mention the fact that you lost a lot of blood" She said as Yan-chan looked around her room.

She saw that her left leg had been suspended and had been cast. On the cast were what looked to be signatures from her fellow classmates and even Senpai as well as Jayson.

In fact, to the left of Yan-chan's room, Jayson Stone could be found sleeping on one of the hospital chairs.

"That boy really cares about you" The nurse stated as Yan-chan looked at him. "He refused to leave your side. He even slept here for the past two days you've been in our care"

"Jayson…"

"I'll go call your parents so they can take you home" The nurse left. The sound of the door closing woke Jayson up suddenly.

"Oh, you're awake" He smiled as he stood up.

"How long have I been out?" Yan-chan asked.

"Two days" Jayson smiled. "The whole class came by yesterday to say hi and drop off their cards"

"Cards?" Yan-chan asked as Jayson pointed to her right to reveal a bunch of get well soon cards on a small table next to the hospital bed. They were all from members of class 2-1.

Yan-chan was surprised to see so many. Jayson explained that the entire class and even students that weren't in their class had come to pay Yan-chan a visit. She never knew so many people cared about her like that. It was actually overwhelming to learn something like this.

"But you know those aren't all the cards" Jayson said. "I got two very special ones. One from Senpai and one from me. Which one do you wanna read first?" he asked as he presented the two cards. One was gold while the other was purple.

Yan-chan knew the gold one was Senpai's. She read that one first. She was surprised to find that it was just a few simple words. 'See you at school'. She felt a little weird when she read this. In all honesty, she expected it to be more heartfelt, more caring.

She then read Jayson's. She was amazed to find that he had written a whole paragraph on such a small card, all by hand too. The card said everything. It expressed concern, caring, and compassion as Yan-chan read through it.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit long. I kinda just… went crazy" Jayson smiled nervously. "You know… I thought I almost lost you back there" He said.

"Jayson, what did you mean when you said you won't be left alone again?" Yan-chan asked.

"Oh… you heard that? I… didn't mean anything. I don't wanna talk about it" Jayson dismissed. "Hey, I'm hungry. Are you hungry? Let's get you in a wheelchair and go to the cafeteria"

"Jayson…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, _Kathrine!"_ He shouted. Katherine? That wasn't her name. He must have confused Yan-chan with someone else. He gasped after he realized he said _her_ name.

"Who's Katherine?" Yan-chan asked.

"Someone who hurt me. Now please, I don't wanna talk about it. It was in the past and it will stay there until it dies" He said. Katherine was an English woman's name, right? If so, maybe this name belonged to a woman who hurt Jayson during his time in America. Yan-chan didn't see it fit to press the subject.

"My baby is okay!" Ryoba Aishi shouted in joy as she rushed into the room and hugged her daughter tightly, causing Yan-chan to feel crushed.

"It's nice to see you too, Mother" Yan-chan said from under the pressure of her mother's grip.

"Hi, Sweetie" Takeru Aishi waved.

"Hello, Father" She smiled.

"Oh, my poor little darling! It's all okay now. Mommy's here! And if anyone tries to hurt you, mommy will kill them!" Ryoba Said protectively.

"Well… guess I'm gonna go" Jayson said as he attempted to exit the room.

"Hold it right there, boy!" Ryoba said in a threatening tone.

" _Well, you're dead"_ His mind stated.

"Thank you for saving my little girl!" Ryoba praised as she trapped Jayson in a crushing embrace. It was like being hugged by a bear.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Aishi… Now, please let go… You're crushing me" He said from under her forceful grip.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal anymore, dear boy. From now on, you are a member of the Aishi family! And from now on, call me Mother" She smiled.

Jayson's eyes widened in shock before he began to feel a warm feeling inside. He then returned the embrace. It seemed less tight when you hugged back. "Sure thing… Mother" he responded.


	8. The Demons Of Aka-demi

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one. I decided to take a two-day break before starting this chapter. that being said, I'm amazed at how well this came out. It's way better then the one from the original story.**_

* * *

The time was 7:08 AM. Thursday.

It was raining today as the many students of aka-demi academy walked onto school grounds, many of them using raincoats and umbrellas to keep their uniforms nice and dry. Those who possessed neither a raincoat or an umbrella would use their book bags and backpacks to cover them as they sprinted towards the shelter of the main building.

However, one student wore no raincoat today. She didn't use an umbrella either. She walked slowly as the rain gently fell from the sky in a light drizzle. This student was very detached and different when compared to the rest of the aka-demi students, especially when compared to the girls of the school.

They saw her as bizarre, creepy and even downright disturbing. But it wasn't her fault that the other students don't take much interest in her or the things she finds fascinating. But, you know what they say. The life of the occult is often a lonely one. Oka Ruto knew that better then anyone else.

Not many situate themselves with her, due to her… hobbies. It wasn't their fault, of course. They're just afraid. Afraid of the paranormal. Afraid of the supernatural. So afraid and ridden with fear that they'd deny it's existence. When in reality, they know it's real. Realer then anything else.

Oka yawned as she continued her walk to school. Research into the paranormal usually prevents her from gaining a good nights rest. Not that she'd want a nights rest anyways.

The darkness of the night is so amazing. Why would anyone want to sleep during that time? Oka only wished that school took place during the night. She'd rather sleep through the day and play thought the night like the vampires do. Maybe if that actually happened, she could meet one of those vampires.

She stopped walking when she saw the school building come into view. As she looked at the massive learning institute, a small shiver ran it's way up her spine. That had been happening to her a lot. The shiver seemed to grow more and more powerful as the weeks went by.

It wasn't a shiver brought on by the cold weather, it was brought on by the energy of the school, the aura it held. Something was happening in this school, she could sense it. What she was sensing, she didn't know. But she did know one thing…

It didn't feel good.

"Good morning, Oka-chan" Said a girl with violet hair and matching eyes as she walked up to Oka. This was Kokuma Jutsu, a member of the occult club that Oka formed a year ago.

"Good morning, Kokuma-chan" Oka greeted as Kokuma walked alongside her. "How is your eye?" She asked.

Kokuma wore bandages over her right eye. She claims to have been attacked by a wild animal before the beginning of the school year and by all means, Oka believed her. But others did not. The many gossipers and drama seekers of aka-demi have started a rumor that Kokuma had been abused by her family. But Oka was going to take her word over the words of little girls who had nothing better to do then gossip in the bathroom.

"My eye is fine, Oka-chan. Thank you for asking" Kokuma responded as the two walked to school together.

The moment the two stepped onto school grounds, Oka felt the shiver again, only much worst. She felt her body's temperature drop incredibly low, almost as if she was standing out naked in the middle of a snow storm. Her shivering then turned into trembling as her body collapsed to the floor.

"Oka-chan? What's wrong?" Kokuma asked as she caught Oka before she fell.

"The blood… it's everywhere!" Oka panicked. "The screams… I can hear them!"

"Hear what?!"

"What's going on?!" Shouted Daku Atsu, another member of the club.

"I don't know! She just… collapsed!" Kokuma tried to explain.

"Come on. Let's get her in the club room" Daku said as he and Kokuma worked together to carry Oka.

After arriving at the club room, they sat Oka down on one of the large chairs. She wouldn't stop trembling. She kept going on and on about blood and screaming as she held a terrified look on her face, as if she looked into the eyes of the devil himself.

"Oka-chan! Please calm down!" Kokuma begged.

"They're here! They're coming for me!"

"Who's coming for you!?"

"SNAP OUT OF IT, WOMAN!" Daku shouted as he slapped Oka. That seemed to do the trick. Her breathing went from fast and frantic to slow and calm. Her body stopped quivering and the dilate in her pupils seemed to be normal.

"Th-Thank you, Daku-kun… I needed that" Oka responded as she returned to her senses.

"W-What happened?" Kokuma asked. "Did you… have a vision?"

"You could call it that… yes" Oka said. "I feel… light headed. Can I have some water?"

"Of course. I'll go get some from the vending machine" Daku said before exiting the room. He soon returned with a bottle of water in hand.

"Thank you" Oka said before drinking from the bottle. After her drink, she tried her best to explain what had happened.

Oka though that she had experienced some kind of vision of some sort. She saw what looked to be the school… covered in blood. The trees were wilted and dead. The sky was crimson and bodies could be seen everywhere. Corpses gathered into one big pile and at the top of that pile, two figures could be seen.

One looked to be female with hair as black as raven feathers. She seemed to have a very cruel and unloving aura around her, almost as if she held complete apathy towards anything around her. The other was a male who seemed to be the very embodiment of hatred. The very essence of anger.

"What does it mean?" Daku asked after Oka explained. He stroked his chin in contemplation.

"I think a demon lurks in the school" Oka said. "If so, we must find it and understand why it is here"

"Do you think it's friendly?" Kokuma asked.

Oka turned her head to look her right in the eyes. "No"

* * *

The time was 7:30 AM.

Yan-chan walked onto school grounds with both her legs working perfectly. Turned out her leg wasn't broken at all, just dislocated! After the doctors popped it back into place, she was good to go. Well, it did ache a little… and she did walk with a little bit of a limp. But other then that, she was perfectly fine.

Good thing too. How else would she be able to spend time with Senpai if she had that big cast around while needing crutches to walk? He'd probably be incredibly embarrassed to have to support her when she's at her most vulnerable. She wouldn't want to embarrass Senpai.

She pulled back the hood of her yellow raincoat when she entered the school, having no need to keep it on indoors. As she fumbled with the combination lock on her locker, she could hear the sound of two girls giggling behind her. Turning to see where the giggling was coming from, she could see Jayson Stone leaning against his locker. He seemed to be having a conversation with the Basu sisters, Sakyu and Inkyu.

"So then I was all like _Leave her alone!_ And he was like _Make me!_ So I grabbed him by the neck and slammed my knee right in his jaw!" Jayson said.

"Wow!" The Basu sisters praised. "You are like, so brave!" Inkyu said.

"Yeah, the bravest! And so strong! Would you be there to protect me too?" Sakyu asked.

"Back off, Sakyu! It's obvious that he'd want to protect me!" Inkyu said in a jealous tone as she possessively wrapped her arms around Jayson.

"Oh, come now. You're just a child, Inkyu. Men like Jayson want to be around mature women, not little girls" Sakyu teased as she wrapped her arms around Jayson in a similarly possessive way.

Yan-chan then announced her presence by making throat clearing noises, successfully gaining the attention of Sakyu, Inkyu and Jayson.

"Oh! Hey Ayano-chan!" Inkyu and Sakyu greeted as she walked towards them. "How is your leg?" Sakyu asked.

"A little sore, but alright for the most part" Yan-chan stated. "So what are you all talking about?"

"Nothing" The sisters dismissed. "In fact, me and Inkyu were just on our way to class. We better get going" Sakyu said as she walked away, her sister following close behind.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jayson asked as he noticed Yan-chan glare. "Is something wrong?" He asked again.

"You're a big idiot" Yan-chan said in a deadpanned tone as she walked back to her locker.

"What? If this is about the sisters, they came to me" Jayson said as he followed. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"What?! Me? Jealous? Never! I just don't like you using me as a way to gain attention!" She pouted as the school bell rang. "Now either stand there or make yourself useful and carry my books, you big idiot!" She pouted again.

"As you command, my queen" He said sarcastically as he followed her to class, her textbooks held tightly in his hands.

Yan-chan rolled her eyes at how big of an idiot he was. Honestly, where would he get the idea that Yan-chan was jealous? She just doesn't like the fact that Jayson would put himself with others that he barely knew. In all honesty, the Basu sisters are trash. Jayson doesn't need to associate himself with trash.

Not that she really cared who he associated himself with. She could care less. It was just the principle of the thing. He's Yan-chan's friend. Why would he need other friends when he's got her? She's the only friend he needs.

* * *

The time was 12:03 PM.

"So… did you really have a vision?" Shin Higaku asked as he and the other members of the occult club ate together at their table in the cafeteria.

"Yes" Oka said after swallowing her food. "I believe that the school may have a demon lurking nearby. And I believe this demon is after me. I cannot explain it, it's just something I feel"

"It probably won't come to that, Oka-chan! We'll protect you! We promise!" Shin said.

Oka could only smile at the loyalty he showed. Shin was just as dedicated to the investigation of the paranormal as her. Maybe more so. This generated much respect for him among the other club members. Sometimes, Oka thought Shin was more then suited to be the true president of the club. She had actually debated over whether or not she should pass the mantle to him.

With his enthusiasm, he'd no doubt do great things and discover great secrets.

"Shin-kun. May I ask you something?"

"What is it, Oka-chan?"

"If anything were to happen to me, can I trust you to continue what we do here?" Oka asked in concern as the entire table went speechless. They all looked at Oka and Shin in shock.

"Why are you saying this?" Shin asked.

"Please answer my question" Oka said.

"Y-Yes. I'd do as good a job as I could" He said in nervousness.

She smiled. "Good. I know you'll do great things, Shin-kun"

The table remained silent as the lunch hour passed.

"So, did you all hear about Yamada-san?" Kokuma Jutsu asked.

"I thought I told you that we don't gossip" Oka said. "Rumor and speculation do not contribute to what we do"

"Well, you might want to hear this rumor. Some people think that Yamada-san is… cursed" Daku Atsu said.

"Cursed?" Oka asked, intrigued by such a bold rumor.

Daku then went on to explain the rumor. He told Oka about the disappearances. Osana Najimi, Amai Odayaka, Yono Dansei all had close bonds to Taro Yamada and then one day, poof! Gone. One even got killed because of him. Another girl got injured and broke her leg too.

"If this is true, then we must investigate and try to help this boy" Oka stated after she heard this.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Daku asked. "What if the curse passes onto one of us?"

"More importantly, what if the curse is passed onto the school itself?" Shin asked. "We cannot allow the supernatural to threaten the safety of this school. We should speak to Taro-kun"

"I think he's over there!" Kokuma pointed to one of the tables. It was there they saw three students. Two males, one being Taro Yamada. And one female with her raven black hair done in a ponytail.

The moment Oka looked at Taro, she found herself smitten by him.

There was something about him. Something Oka couldn't explain. She felt an odd attraction to this boy for an unknown reason. Maybe gazing at him had caused a hex to be cast on her? Maybe he was a sort of psychic medium with the ability to speak to her mind directly… or maybe he was a vampire, using his seductive charms to lure Oka in so he may feast on her blood.

Whatever the reason, Oka could feel a unique energy around him. There was no doubt in her mind. This boy in above ordinary. Almost… supernatural.

She got up and went to approach him.

* * *

Jayson Stone, Yan-chan and Senpai all sat together at the same table as they ate their lunch together. Senpai was glad to see that Yan-chan had recovered from her injury. He felt so concerned and worried over the past few days she was unconscious in the hospital. Now it just seemed like nothing really happened.

When questioned as to what happened, Yan-chan and Jayson refused to answer, stating that they'd rather not dwell on it and that it was all over now. Senpai was a little suspicious but he figured that the two were just uncomfortable talking about it. If so, then he guessed he shouldn't pry. Yan-chan's been through a lot.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt" Said a girl with messy dark blue hair that slightly covered her eyes. She spoke in a slightly nervous and even shy kind of tone. Senpai recognized her as Oka Ruto, president of the occult club.

Senpai and her have never really known each other. He just knows her because of the way the other students describe her. Senpai never believed those descriptions though. Sure, maybe Oka was into some creepy stuff but that didn't mean she was creepy too, right?

"Is everything okay?" Senpai asked as she stood there.

"No. I heard a rumor that you may be cursed. If you think this is true, you should come to the occult club. We'd be more then happy to help rid you of whatever curse may be upon you" She said.

Jayson laughed at that. "Curses! Yeah right! What's next? Is there a succubus and a vampire lose in the school too?"

"Curses aren't real. You're wasting your time, Senpai" Yan-chan said as she glared at the president of the occult club. Out of all the girls to have an attraction to Senpai. Oka? Really?! The paranormal loving, demons and vampires are real claiming reject?! Come on! Does Oka actually think she can just waltz in here, destroy the conversation and push her occult junk onto them?

"Come on, guys. Don't be like that!" Senpai scolded. "Thank you for the offer, but i'm fairly certain that I'm not cursed and… Oka? Are you okay" He asked as Oka stared at Jayson and Yan-chan with fearful eyes, her body shaking and trembling.

"Umm… did we hurt her feelings?" Jayson asked.

"It's you… the demons" She trembled.

"What did she call us? Demons?" Yan-chan asked in confusion.

"P-Please… don't hurt me, demons! Don't hurt me!" She screamed as she ran out of the cafeteria in fear as multiple students watched her flee.

"Oka! Come back!" Senpai shouted. He then scowled at Jayson and Yan-chan. "Way to go, guys! You scared her away! She was only trying to help!"

"What? This is my fault somehow? She just called us demons" Jayson protested.

"Y'know, I'd expect this from Jayson. But not you, Ayano" Senpai said before storming off after Oka.

Yan-chan's glare only grew harder from that point. She couldn't believe that Oka had just did that! She deliberately came here to push her occult crap and then once she sees that they're not buying, she goes and throws a big scene!

Great… Now Senpai thinks Yan-chan is a big jerk. It was all that occult freaks fault! When Yan-chan gets her hands on her! She will pay!

"I am going to kill her!" She said in rage.

"Can I watch?" Jayson asked.

* * *

The time was 4:35 PM.

"Again, I am really sorry about my friends. I don't know what's up with them" Senpai apologized as he and Oka stood in the occult clubs room.

Senpai would be the first to admit that it was a little creepy in here. What with all the pentagrams and the demonic symbolism. but hey, some people are into all this, who is Senpai to judge?

"It's alright" Oka said. "In reality, it was my fault. I interrupted your lunch hour. But I still mean what I said when I believe you may be cursed. As I said before, we would be more then willing to help you"

"Um. Thanks, but I really don't think I'm cursed. But hey, We'll see" Senpai said as he turned to leave, not wanting to stay in the disturbing room any longer.

Oka sighed as she watched Senpai leave. And now here she was… alone. She'd normally be okay with that, were it not for what she had just saw during lunch.

She saw the demons.

She invoked their fury the moment she spoke to Senpai. That may have been one of the gravest mistakes she's ever made and now because of this mistake, her life is forfeit. She'd face it with courage though. She could rest easy knowing that Shin, Kokuma and Daku would continue the legacy of the occult club.

"Come in, Aishi-san" She said before a knock even came to the door, knowing full well who was on the other side.

"Hello, Oka" Yan-chan glared. "I am here to k-"

"To kill me" Oka finished her sentence. "You seem surprised. I already know what you are, Demon"

Yan-chan giggled at that. "Resorting to insults, huh? Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never save you from me" She sang sinisterly.

"It wasn't an insult. You are either a demon or you are possessed by a demon. I've seen what will come of your actions. The spirits foretold it to me. Your efforts are wasted. Senpai will never be yours. You. Will. Fail" Oka said as she glared at the demon before her.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHETHER SENPAI WILL LOVE ME OR NOT!?" Yan-chan screamed in rage as she grabbed Oka by the collar of her uniform and forced her against the wall. "SENPAI LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME AND HATES YOU! AND NOW YOU DIE THE SAME WAY YOU WERE BORN! ALONE AND AFRAID!" She yelled before pulling out her knife and ramming it into Oka's neck over and over again, the blood spewing and leaking everywhere, even all over Yan-chan's uniform.

Yan-chan then cruelly tossed the body onto the ground, breathing heavily as she watched Oka's blood run over the floors and the pentagram rug.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like screaming. I think it came from the occult club!"

Yan-chan gasped as she heard a voice coming from the outside of the room, followed by the sound of running. She had no time to hide the body, She'd just have to leave it. She quickly opened and climbed out of one of the windows and sprinted towards the girls locker room to change out of her blood soaked clothes.

She heard the sound of a girl screaming, indicating that Oka's body was found. Yan-chan would need to get off of school grounds as fast as possible.

As soon as she changed into her spare uniform, she packed her bloodied one in a gym bag and casually walked off school grounds. Jayson could be found leaning against the wall that surrounded the school, waiting for her so they could walk home together.

"So, the deed is done?" Jayson asked.

Yan-chan nodded as he followed her down the path into the village of buraza. "Oh, I almost forgot" She said. "My mother wanted to know if your family would like to come over for dinner tonight"

"My step-family" Jayson corrected. "I'll make sure they're on their best behavior"

* * *

The time was 5:02 PM.

Senpai was in his room, sitting at his desk as he did his homework. School was pretty exhausting today, not to mention the bad mood the teacher was in. Meaning Senpai and the rest of the class got double the amount of schoolwork.

"Big brother!" Hanako shouted as she came into Senpai's room. "you promised you'd help me with my project!" she whined.

"In a minute, okay? I've still got tons of homework to do" Senpai responded in an annoyed tone as he tried to focus on his work.

"But you promised!" She whined again.

"Mom!"

"Hanako! Leave your brother alone!" their mother shouted from her place in the living room. Hanako pouted in anger and disappointment as she left the room. She slammed Senpai's door on the way out.

He sighed as he sat back in his chair. His little sister is a pain, but he does love her. Sure, she can be loud, possessive, annoying, even downright childish. But she was still Senpai's sister. And he still cared about her deeply.

Okay, now the only homework left for Senpai is… math. This is gonna take all night.

* * *

The time was 7:04 PM.

"The food is simply wonderful, Mrs. Aishi. Thank you so much for having us" Said a woman with bleach blond hair as she, Selena and Jayson Stone ate dinner alongside the Aishi family.

This woman's name was Monica Watson. Jayson Stone's step-mother.

He shook his head miserably as the vile woman continued to pander and give fake praise to the Aishi's. Jayson hated this woman. He hated her with a burning passion. He had fantasies about making her scream and cry in pain. You may be asking why he had such hatred for this woman. Well, he'll tell you why.

She's the attorney who convinced, more like forced, his mother to file for divorce, only to then marry the woman and try to come between her and her son! She's the destroyer of Jayson's family. A homewrecker! The only reason she wanted his family apart was so she could have his mother all to herself!

Instead of him having a regular family, his mother gets tricked and brainwashed into becoming a lesbian while her 'wife' tries to push her farther away from her only son. While that only son faces abuse and neglect from his 'other mother' and his step-sister throughout his entire life.

It wasn't so bad though. Jayson was glad that his mother would never let this vile woman push them away. She was one of the few reasons why Jayson tried to make the best of it.

But his mother was gone now. There was no one to really keep his step-mother away anymore.

Tension between him and his step-family only got worst after his mothers death. They were expecting to inherit all that Cassidy Stone ever had, including her money. Little did they know that instead of putting Monica's name in the will, she put Jayson's.

Jayson was the sole beneficiary. The only name in his mother's will. even the money from her life insurance was to go to him. He got everything. He even got the only say as to where the inheritance and insurance money went. He played it smart. Saved it for a rainy day. In actuality, he never wanted to use it.

It was death money, stained with his mother's blood. He'd rather wash his hands of it instead of use it. But he kept it close. Locked it all in a safety deposit box inside a bank back in America. He buried the key, of course. Where? In his mother's grave. Seemed fitting to him.

He did this just to spite Monica. He considered it payback for all that she did to him and his mother. He enjoyed hearing the screams of rage when she found out years ago.

"Well, thank you. But I didn't make it" Ryoba said, responding to Monica's complement of the food. "Ayano made it"

"You made this?" Jayson asked as he smiled at her. "It's really good" he complemented, causing Yan-chan to smile.

"Oh please!" Selena interrupted. "It's teriyaki chicken stir-fry. Honestly, it's not that great. But you know what they say, if you don't like it… don't eat it" She said as she pushed the dish forward slightly.

"And if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all" Yan-chan responded.

"Oh, well. We had this thing in America called free speech. It kinda allowed us to say whatever we wanted, regardless of your feelings"

Jayson then kicked Selena in anger from under the table.

"Ow! You little bastard! Mom!"

"Young lady! The Aishi's have invited us as guests! And you are being loud and disruptive! Now please, be quiet" Monica scolded.

"but I!… whatever!" She said as she leaned back into one of the dining chairs with a sour look on her face.

"So sorry about that" Monica apologized. "May I say how great it is that you have invited us into your home. We really are honored"

"It was no trouble" Ryoba smiled. "It was the least we could do after what Jayson did, saving our little girl's life"

"Mother..." Yan-chan blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I better get going" Takeru said as he stood up from his seat at the table.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ryoba asked.

"It's Thursday" He stated, causing his wife to sigh.

"Right, your little night out. Go on then, say hello to the boys for me" She said as her husband left the house.

Takeru sighed as he walked to his car and drove to a small bar just outside of Buraza. He was glad his wife had grown a little more lenient due to the vast amount of years they've been together and the family they've created. Unfortunately, this was a burden rather then a blessing. This whole thing felt like one big cage he was trapped in. one maze he just can't escape.

His wife's a psychopath, that should have been obvious. She's also a murderer. So imagine how Takeru felt when she abducted him in the middle of the night and basically forced him to marry her. He thought about trying to escape. He thought about running. But Ryoba had a plan to keep him under her thumb. She had a plan to force him to accept his position.

She became pregnant and later had a child.

Takeru had no choice but to stay after Ayano's birth. He couldn't just leave her there alone with only her mother. He couldn't just abandon her! He tried to make her different, though. He tried to tear her away from her mother's influence. Tried to make her normal. Teach her the value of life.

But Ryoba wouldn't have it. Sadly, Takeru's daughter wasn't safe. She became just like her mother. Beautiful, intelligent, confident… batshit insane. Well. She wasn't an exact copy. She did seem to be more controllable then Ryoba. She had just a little more restraint. She had a limit as to how far she'd take things. Maybe Takeru didn't waste his efforts after all.

Believe it or not, he really does love both of them. He kinda grew into the role of a loving husband and father, so much so that he can't really imagine life without Ryoba or Ayano. Ryoba was his wife, after all. Loving and loyal. Always there to support him. What more could a man want? Even if she was a mental case, he learned to ignore the negatives long ago.

As for his daughter, well she's quiet, obedient, respectful. She does seem to genuinely show love and affection towards her father. Takeru would be lying if he said he didn't return that love and affection. He only wanted the best for Ayano. He wanted her to be happy and successful. He wanted to be able to look upon her with pride and say _That's my daughter!_

Any father should want that for their child, even if that child is a murderer. He didn't support the actions of his wife and daughter. But they were his wife and daughter. his family.

And he loved them… He loved them so much.

* * *

The time was 8:03 PM.

"Ayano seems to be a very… stoic child" Monica said as she sat in the living room of the Aishi home.

"She keeps to herself. She's not very talkative. Even when she was an infant, she rarely cried" Ryoba said before sipping from her cup of tea. "My mother was a lot like that, though. It's in the blood. Every Aishi is taught discipline and obedience at an early age. my mother was like that. I was like that and Ayano's children will be like that"

"And your husband? Does he go out much?"

"Not really. And when he does, I'm usually not far from him. I tend to keep him on a tight leash"

"Really? As a divorce attorney, I see a lot of that. The husband wants to cut it lose because he thinks his wife is too _clingy._ I'm sorry to say this, Mrs. Aishi. But I think your husband may be looking to end your marriage" Monica said. "But don't worry. If you'd hire me. I'd fight to make sure you'd come out on top and I'd work myself to the bone to keep your daughter in your custody" She said as she got close to Ryoba.

She smiled as she held Ryoba by the chin gently. Their lips growing closer and closer to each other "You're a very beautiful woman, Ryoba. And a beautiful woman like you deserves the best. I can give you the best"

Ryoba then glared as she pulled a knife out from under the couch and stabbed it into Monica's thigh before covering her mouth, preventing the divorce attorney from screaming in pain.

"I appreciate the offer" Ryoba laughed. "But I've worked too hard and lost too much to let my family be torn apart by some home wrecking dyke!" She growled as she removed the knife and violently pushed the woman off of her couch, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Now, you've overstayed your welcome" Ryoba said as she held the knife in her hand, blood dripping from the tip. "Leave! The boy can stay if he wants"

"Selena! We're leaving!" Monica shouted as she tried to stand up. She then walked with a limp as she left the house. Jayson stone smiled as he watched it all from the stairs. It was good to see that bitch in pain.

* * *

The time was 12:03 AM. Friday.

Yan-chan tossed and turned in her bed as she struggled to sleep. It was colder in her room then it usually was, so cold that Yan-chan could see her breath. She shivered and shook as she wrapped herself in multiple blankets, even going to sleep in one of her sweaters.

What was going on tonight? Why was sleeping so hard for her? Why was it so cold? It was supposed to be the middle of spring! Not winter!

"Ayano…" She heard a female's voice.

"Who's there? Mother?"

"Ayaaannnoooo" She heard the voice again as a ghastly chill ran up her spine. The temperature in the room seemed to drop even more. It felt as if Yan-chan was laying naked in a tub of ice water.

She stood up from her bed and walked into the hallway. Maybe a nice, hot bath would help.

As she walked towards the bathroom, she could hear the sound of the shower running, yet the light in the bathroom was off. Who takes showers in the dark? Ayano opened the door slightly and peeked inside to see the outline of a female behind the shower curtains.

"Mother? Is that you?" Yan-chan asked quietly as she flicked the light switch on the wall. The lights didn't come on though. She pulled the curtains back only to gasp in shock at what she saw.

It was Oka! Oka Ruto! Her naked body was covered in blood as the stab wound on her neck was plainly visible… and infected.

"What the hell?!" Yan-chan gasped as she took a step back.

"I'm haunting you"

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ Yan-chan screamed in terror as she jolted up from her bed.

A dream? A dream… it was all just a dream. A horrible, awful dream. She sighed in annoyance as she looked at her alarm clock. 5:43 AM. No reason to go back to sleep, she'd just have to wake up later anyway. Still… doesn't mean she can't take a little nap for just a few minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: _This chapter is so much better then the original! what was i even thinking when i wrote that one? Either way, i hope you enjoyed reading. Oka is probably one of my favorite Rivals, next to Megami Saiko. Wait till you see what I've got planned for her! but, that's not for a few more chapters._**

 _ **Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter then don't forget to review. all feedback is appreciated.**_


	9. Masculinity

The time was 6:56 AM. Friday.

Jayson Stone had just exited the shower, a bath towel wrapped around his waist as he walked into his room. He then began shuffling through the multiple drawers of his dresser until he eventually found his school uniform. He hated wearing this thing. Why do schools always enforce these dumb uniform and dress code policies? What good does wearing a uniform even do? Makes the school look a lot more boring, he guessed.

How could anyone enjoy or even tolerate wearing one of these? This thing is so tight and stuffy. He wasn't even allowed to unbutton the jacket! Well… at least one good thing comes from the uniform policy. The female uniforms are pretty nice to look at.

He sighed in annoyance as he looked at himself in the mirror. White collared shirt tucked into his black slacks with a black, long sleeved jacket fully buttoned up. BORING!

Not that he didn't look good. He looks good in everything. It's just that clothing like this feels so… authoritarian. Jayson doesn't really feel as if he had the freedom to be who he wanted when he wore this. And since he came from a nation made by the free and for the free, the loss of his ability to dress how he pleased affected him deeply.

But whatever, It's just some dumb rule. He's dealt with it for two semesters.

He then walked out of his room and downstairs, grabbing his backpack from it's place on a coat rack near the door.

"Leaving so soon, boy?" His step-mother asked before he could even put his foot out the door.

He groaned in annoyance. "Why should it matter to you?" He asked, turning to face her with a look of hatred. "How's the stab wound, by the way?" He grinned.

"You knew she'd stab me, didn't you!? You little psychopath!" Monica shouted in anger.

"All I did was tell you that she was a woman who loved her family very much. A woman who would kill to ensure their safety. I warned you not to try your lesbian brainwashing crap with her. But you did it anyway, so it's your fault" Jayson grinned again.

"I have no idea how a woman as sweet as Cassidy could be able to create such a little bastard like you" Monica glared.

"And I have no idea how a woman as sweet as my mother could ever love a bitch like you" Jayson spat before exiting his home, slamming the door on his way out.

He really did wonder what his mother ever saw in such an evil woman. She basically took advantage of Jayson's mother while she was still suffering from the heartbreak brought on after the divorce. Did his mother ever really want that divorce? Or was she tricked into it? Jayson didn't know. He assumed the latter. And if the latter was true, then that only made Jayson hate his step-family even more.

It was brainwashing, plain and simple. Monica took advantage of Jayson's mother and made her think that it was something she wanted. When in reality, it was something Monica wanted.

" _Big deal! Just kill them already!"_ You may be saying. It wasn't so simple as that. Even though Jayson would have loved to kill both his step-mother and step-sister, he'd refrain from doing the bloody deed out of respect and love for his mother.

She genuinely cared about Monica and Selena. After the second marriage, Cassidy seemed to instantly accept them as her family. Her wife and daughter. Jayson had no love for them, But his mother did. Even if she was manipulated and tricked into thinking she loved them. So he doesn't lay a hand on them out of respect for his parent. Doesn't mean he has to be nice to them.

But his mother always did love Jayson more. No matter what happened to them, the bond between mother and son was never broken and only seemed to grow stronger. Cassidy prioritized her son's happiness and safety over everything else. He knew that for a fact.

" _But it will do wonders for his attitude!"_

" _ **Are you insane!? How could you even propose such a horrible idea!?"**_

" _He needs to learn discipline and obedience! Respect and authority!"_

" _ **But military school?! Really?! He's only ten!"**_

" _It's like owning a puppy. Best to train them while they're young"_

" _ **No! I refuse to put my child in such a horrible and abusive environment!"**_

" _You can't just baby him forever! That… little bastard is going to grow into a spoiled brat if you don't put him under your thumb now!"_

" _ **Like your child is any better! I'll raise my son the way I want! Now we're done talking about this! The answer is no! And it will always be no!"**_

" _ **Mom? Why are you yelling?"**_

" _ **Oh, I'm not yelling, Sweetie. I'm just… loudly talking. Why are you up? It's late. Go back to bed, Jayson… I love you"**_

He sighed as the memory faded. Things used to be so much simpler back then. But, that was back when he was just a kid. Everything is simple when you're like that, young and naive. It's got a certain… innocence to it. An innocence you end up losing as you grow older. An innocence you wish you still had. What he wouldn't give to go back to that though, just to see mom again.

He saw the Aishi house come into view. He could see Ryoba Aishi using a broom to sweep the dirt and fallen leaves off the porch as she hummed a tune to herself.

"Good morning, Jayson" She smiled as he walked onto the porch and sat at one of the chairs.

"Good morning, Ma'am. You look lovely today" He complemented.

"How many times have I told you? Call me mother, dear boy. Ayano will be out in a few minutes. She didn't get much sleep last night" Ryoba said as she continued sweeping. "your step-family is a real piece of work" She added.

"Don't remind me. Thank you for stabbing that bitch, by the way. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that"

"Well, why didn't you?" Ryoba asked.

"It's complicated" Was all he said as he continued sitting on the Aishi's porch.

"Is it because you feel like you need them to care for you? If so, then don't. We'd be more then happy to take you in, Jayson. You're already like a son to me"

"I appreciate the offer… Ma'am. But it's more then that. My mother wouldn't like it" Jayson said.

Ryoba sighed "I understand. Poor boy, you must have been through so much. Your mother, I'm told she was a wonderful woman. Did she ever make any of it easier for you?" She asked.

"She didn't make it easy… But she did make it bearable"

"Well, keep in mind what I said. You are more then welcome to make our home yours too, in case your step-family… turn up missing" Ryoba smiled evilly. "We'll find a way to fit you into our little home. Perhaps you'll share Ayano's room"

"Thank you… Mother. It means a lot to me. But I wouldn't want to be a burden"

"Good morning, Jayson" Yan-chan said as she walked onto the porch, wearing her school uniform and holding her book bag at her side.

"Morning, Beautiful" He smiled as he sat up from the chair. The two then walked to school together.

"Have a good day, you two!" Ryoba waved goodbye. "And try not to get caught spilling someone's blood" She whispered as they left her field of view.

Jayson and Yan-chan walked down the streets of buraza side by side as they headed north, towards aka-demi academy.

"Your step-family is…"

"A real piece of work. I know" Jayson said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yan-chan asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I didn't bother me then, doesn't bother me now" He dismissed as he continued walking.

"Okay. But if you need anything, I'm here for you… friend" Yan-chan said as she followed.

She knew he was lying. It did bother him. She knew that so why is he trying to hide that fact from her? Does he believe she'll think less of him for it? Is it embarrassing to him? Or maybe thinking about it hurts him. So instead of dealing with the problem, he just locks it away deep inside himself. He just buries it.

If so, then Yan-chan could understand why Jayson is so violent. He has all these negative and harmful feelings trapped inside him and is desperately searching for a way to release those feelings. But why does he bottle them all up in the first place?

A sharp gust of cold wind passed through them, causing Yan-chan to shiver. What was up with this weather? First it's all sunny, then it rains and now it's cold and windy? What season are they in? Spring or fall?

"You cold?" Jayson asked as he saw her shiver. He then opened his backpack and pulled out his red sweater, giving it to her so she may be protected from the cold weather.

"Thank you" She said as she wore it. It was surprisingly warm. Very comfy too. She could see why he wears it so much. It smelled fresh and clean, indicating that it was recently washed. She pulled the zipper of the sweater up, hiding her chest and uniform underneath as she put her hands in the sweaters pockets.

"It's really warm" She smiled as they both looked into each others eyes, standing completely still as another gust blew through them, Yan-chan didn't even feel it. Jayson Smiled back at her as he stared into her eyes, transfixed on them.

"Hey guys!" A shout from behind broke their concentration. It was him… Senpai. "Did you think I'd let my two favorite Kohai walk to school without me?" He asked as his arms gently found their way onto both Jayson and Yan-chan's shoulders.

Yan-chan blushed madly at this action. He was touching her! His arm was on her shoulder and she was loving it! He even gave her a title! Kohai! She though her relationship with Senpai was over when he scolded her for her mistreatment of Oka. But she was wrong! So wonderfully wrong! Senpai will never hate her! This was more then enough to prove to herself that he loves her just as much as she loves him!

Jayson glared in hatred as he experienced this sudden burst of camaraderie Senpai was showing. How long was he supposed to put up with this? How long was he supposed to humor this pathetic worm he's forced to call friend?

This sad, pathetic excuse for a man. No… boy. Senpai is no man. How dare he call Jayson his kohai. Jayson is above this weakling! Not below him! Why can't he just kill the worm and get it over with?!

Because Yan-chan would be heartbroken if he did that. He's what makes her world turn. Without him, she can't function the way she does now. She's dependent on him for emotional support and survival.

Without him, she's nothing. Just a blank slate. An empty shell. A lifeless husk. So he can't die. He needs to live. Great, another annoyance Jayson can't kill. That makes three.

He sighed in disappointment as he followed Senpai and Yan-chan to school.

* * *

The time was 7:49 AM.

"So, that breakup must have been pretty rough" A boy with green hair said as he stood alongside the other guys as they all gathered in a circle in the courtyard of the school, just talking.

"Nah, I'm kinda over it. She just wasn't my type, y'know? Beside, I can replace her like that" A boy said as he snapped his fingers, demonstrating how fast it would be to find himself a new girl.

This boy was rather tall and slender. He had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. This was Josei Otoko. Third year student and one of the biggest players in Aka-demi, having been through over twenty five relationships with other girls that ended in most of them crying their eyes out in heartbreak.

You'd think this guy would be one of the most sought after students in Aka-demi. Well you would be wrong. Girls would make mental notes to avoid this guy at all costs, lest they find themselves becoming attached and starting a relationship, only to be thrown away when someone new entered the picture.

Other guys would practically shun him, not wishing to associate themselves with him due to his cruelty and inconsideration for a girls feelings.

Even though he held the status of a school reject, there were still those who would give their support to him. They mainly came in the form of other shallow men who held little to no care for a girls feelings or affection and only cared about their physical appearance. However, they weren't as good at playing the game as Josei.

"I'm serious, guys. I can get any girl in this school in less then one day" Josei bragged.

"Any girl?"

"Any girl" He said with confidence.

"How about that Aishi broad?" one of his little entourage asked.

"What Aishi broad?" Josei asked.

"Underclassman from 2-1. black hair that's always in a ponytail. Kinda cute but not something we'd go for"

"No kidding. She's in my chemistry class. Girl's got a serious case of permanent bitch face. A real ice queen" His entourage laughed.

"Well, Let's see about putting this little ice queen on defrost. Know what I'm saying?" Josei asked.

"I dunno, man. I think she's in a relationship. She spends a lot of time with that American guy. I even saw him carry her books, man! Her freaking books!"

"Really? Well, We'll just have to see. Let's go say hello to this Aishi broad" Josei said as he separated himself from the group.

* * *

"I hope Mrs. Fuka isn't pissed off today" Jayson said as Yan-chan removed her school books from her locker.

"I hope so too. I am not in the mood for another thirty page essay like last time" She said as she gave her various textbooks to Jayson, allowing him to carry them for her alongside his own.

She didn't really like the idea of him carrying her stuff, but he insisted. She did think it was rather sweet of him to do it, though.

"What do you think today's lecture is going to be about this time?" Jayson asked as the two walked up the stairs.

"I don't know. Probably something stupid like the history of oriental farms or something" Yan-chan responded as they walked down the halls. They soon saw the entrance to their homeroom, where the rest of the students could be seen entering the classroom. "Watch out, Jayson!" Yan-chan warned as Jayson crashed into some other guy, causing both Jayson's and Yan-chan's books to fall to the floor.

"Great" Jayson said in annoyance. "Way to go, dipshit! You gonna help me or just stand there like a retard?" He asked angrily to the boy who he had crashed into as he bent down to pick up the books.

"Sorry, Bro. Didn't see you there. I was too busy looking at your pretty friend" He grinned.

"Excuse me?" Yan-chan asked in confusion.

"Consider yourself excused, baby" He said smoothly as he leaned against the wall while running a hand through his greasy brown hair. "The name's Josei. Josei Otoko" He winked.

Yan-chan rolled her eyes as she gave an audible sigh, clearly annoyed. "You seem to think I give a shit" She said in a deadpanned tone.

"Aww, don't be that way, baby. I'm just here to say I'm digging you. I think me and you could be a real thing, what do you say?" Josei asked as he winked again.

"She says piss off!" Jayson said in an offended tone as he stood back up with all fallen textbooks picked up off the floor.

"Hey man, you can't speak for the lady" Josei said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me put this in a language you'll understand" Jayson said before clearing his throat. " _OMG! Dude-bro! She is like, totally not interested! It's a real bummer but that's how it is, know what I'm sayin? You pickin' up what I'm throwin' down?"_ He taunted in a sarcastic tone.

"No, Jayson. He's right. You can't speak for me. I can do that on my own" Yan-chan said. "Josei, I say piss off!" She shouted as she walked into the classroom, Jayson stuck his tongue out immaturely at Josei, chuckling all the while.

"Okay, bro. You better back off" Josei threatened.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Jayson shook his head. "Now that you've done that, you just painted a big target on your back and I'm taking aim. By the end of today, you're gonna be my bitch" He shoved before walking into the classroom.

Josei glared as he watched the American sit at his desk, talking to that Aishi broad.

He's going to become that little punk's bitch? Yeah right. He's just talking tough. Look at that guy! He barely has any muscles on him. Besides, He's an American. Everyone knows Americans are fat and lazy! They talk big games but that's all it is… talk.

Josei was going to be more then happy to prove that American jackass wrong.

* * *

The time was 2:05 PM.

"Good job today, all of you" The gymnastics teacher, Kyoshi Taiso said to the students, praising them for their exceptional work today.

A girl with fairly tanned skin and bright blue eyes stood at the gym teacher's side. This was Asu Rito, president of the sports club and assistant to the gymnastics teacher.

She smiled as she looked at the students inside the gymnasium. They were all dripping with sweat and breathing heavily in exhaustion as they all stood in the gymnasium. However, they did not hold looks of annoyance like they usually did. Instead, they had looks of enjoyment and fun, due to the activity they had taken part in today.

It was Asu's idea to allow the students to play basketball today and she was glad that Mrs. Taiso approved. Gym was not a very popular class in this school, but Asu liked to feel as if she changed that today. There were no ten mile runs or twenty pushups like usual. It was just a bunch of kids playing a fun game of basketball.

What probably made it even funner was the way the teams were formed. Anyone, regardless of gender or social status was allowed on whatever team they wanted, meaning students were mostly playing alongside their friends.

Yan-chan breathed deeply in exhaustion as she stood in the gymnasium, grasping her knees in order to support herself. Her body was soaked in sweat. Even though she was practically breathless and sweating harder then a whore in a church, she did have fun today. She, Senpai and Jayson played on the same team in basketball.

The school mostly pushes segregated teams. You know, Boys vs. Girls. Underclassmen vs. Upperclassmen. But today, those restrictions didn't apply.

Sure, Yan-chan sucked at sports, but she still had fun.

"Here. A drink for the team MVP" Jayson joked as he offered Yan-chan a nice, freezing cold bottle of water. No doubt stolen from the teachers lounge since the bottled water from the vending machine is never cold.

"Thank you, Jayson" She said in gratitude as she drank from the bottle, allowing the cold water to chill and rehydrate her before she purposely poured it onto her chest, in an attempt to cool down the outside of her body as well.

Jayson watched as he saw the water fall onto her, soaking her gym uniform more then it already was. She even poured the water into her hands and splashed her face with it. He'd be lying if he said she didn't look sexy.

"Stone!" a shout broke his concentration. He groaned in annoyance when he saw who was shouting. Josei Otoko.

He walked right up to Jayson's face with what appeared to be anger in his eyes. His little entourage of shallow posers followed closely.

" _OMG! What up, Dude-bro!?"_ Jayson taunted, causing Yan-chan to giggle.

Josei didn't like that. How come this American prick was able to have such a strong effect on her, but Josei wasn't able to even trigger a response? It was unfair. This was supposed to be his new girl. Not someone else's "Who do you think you are, huh? Hangin' with my girl"

"Yeah! Who do you think you are, hanging with his girl?!" his entourage copied.

Jayson and Yan-chan laughed at that. "I'm sorry. Your girl? Yeah right! Yan-chan is not your girl" He said.

"She so is! She just doesn't know it yet"

"I'm right here" Yan-chan said.

"Yes you are. How's it going, baby? loved how sexy you were out there. Shame you didn't win though. But maybe if you were on my team, you would have" Josei said smoothly as he leaned against the wall, running a hand through his greasy hair.

"Nobody won. We weren't playing for scores" Jayson said.

"Well, you think you weren't playing for scores. But we all know my team won. I've always been amazing at sports like this. I've even been approached by people who have offered to let me play basketball professionally" He bragged "But I'm not sure if I wanna give up my amateur status. Y'know, In case basketball becomes an olympic sport"

"It already is an olympic sport, dumbass" Jayson said. "and you didn't even do anything. You just stood there and played with your phone the entire time. Oh, and you were on our team"

"Just ignore him, Jayson" Yan-chan dismissed.

"Look, bro. I'm getting really tired of your negativity" Josei glared.

" _OMG! So sorry, dude-bro! It's completely wickity wack!"_ He taunted. Josei responded by grabbing him by his jaw tightly. Jayson could have easily punched Josei in the face for this. But then he'd get detention, meaning less time to spend with Yan-chan.

"Listen here, _dude-bro_. You need to learn to stay out of things that don't concern you. Just let birds and bees be free" He said in a weak attempt at intimidation.

"You wanna fight?" Jayson asked as his fists clenched.

"Hold on!" The gym teacher said as she got in-between the two. "There will be no fighting in my gym!" She shouted.

"Okay. How about a one v one, coach?" Jayson asked.

"A one v what?" Josei asked.

"A one v one" the gym teacher explained. "He wants to play you in basketball. We've got a few minutes until the bell rings so I'll allow it"

"Yeah. You. Me. First to score twenty-one wins. Street rules" Jayson challenged.

"Yeah… well… I dunno. I'm kinda tired and-"

"Chicken" Jayson taunted.

"What? I am not a chicken. Tell him guys!"

"I dunno, man. You are kinda acting like a chicken" his entourage said.

"Ba-kawk!" Jayson taunted again.

"Come on. Don't be such a beta male" Yan-chan interjected.

"Alright! Fine!" Josei shouted. "Just don't cry when I beat you, American"

"Whatever, Beta male" Jayson dismissed as the two walked towards the center of the court. Jayson's basket being on the left and Josei's being on the right. Since Jayson was from America and not a native of Japan, his score would be seen on the away side of the scoreboard while Josei's would be seen on the home side.

The students all sat on the sidelines of the court so they wouldn't get in the way of the two as they played.

Yan-chan sighed as she sat on the bench next to Pippi Osu, who seemed to be more invested in her handheld gaming system then the actual game.

"Hey, Ayano-chan" Senpai greeted as he sat next to Yan-chan.

"Hello, Senpai" She blushed as she saw him smile at her.

"What's this all about?" He asked, referring to the one on one that was about to take place.

"Some idiot seems to think I'm his property, Jayson's just putting him in his place" Yan-chan said.

"That guy? That's Josei Otoko. He's one of the biggest sexists in the school. I hate people like that. People who think they can just claim women as their own. You don't deserve to be around such filth" Senpai said in distaste as he watched Jayson and Josei face each other as the gym teacher stood in the middle of them, explaining the rules while holding the ball.

"Well, what people do I deserve to be around?" Yan-chan asked.

"Um, people like me, I guess. Oh, and Jayson, of course" He said.

"I'm gonna enjoy humiliating you in front of the entire school" Jayson grinned.

"please! You're the one who's going to be humiliated!" Josei claimed.

"Alright, just remember to show me your A-game. There are girls watching" Jayson grinned again.

The gym teacher blew her whistle as she dropped the ball. Josei immediately grabbed it and dribbled it towards Jayson's hoop. As he threw it, Jayson jumped high into the air and caught it. He then threw it with great strength, causing it to practically fly across the court and into Josei's hoop.

"Denied!" Jayson shouted in victory as the crowd cheered. Josei got angry.

The two then kept playing. As they ran around the court with their shoes loudly squeaking against the gym floor, Jayson just wouldn't give up the ball. He just kept shooting and dunking it into the hoop multiple times. Even in the plays where Josei was given the ball as a means of game balance, Jayson would just steal it away. He obviously dominated the match, showing much more skill and experience.

"Okay, It's my ball now!" Josei said as he now had the ball. Jayson responded by forcefully ramming himself into him, causing him to fall to the ground as the ball was once again Jayson's.

"Hey! Foul! He can't do that!" Josei cried.

"No blood, no foul!" Jayson defended.

"Come on, coach!"

"He's right. You're playing with street rules. You don't draw blood, It's not a foul" The gym teacher said, causing Jayson to fist pump the air in victory while whispering "Yes!"

"Wow. Jayson is really good" Senpai said as he watched the game unfold.

"I guess he is" Yan-chan said.

"He's um… good at a lot of stuff. I could never play like that. So, not to intrude or anything. But you and Jayson have been spending a lot of time together" Senpai mentioned. "You guys aren't a thing, are you?"

"What? Us? We're just friends. He's not my boyfriend, if that's what you're assuming" Yan-chan blushed.

"No no… Of course not. I was just wondering" Senpai said.

"Okay, I've got the ball! And you are not getting it back!" Josei shouted.

"I don't care!" Jayson said as he crossed his arms. "I'm ten points ahead of you and there's only thirty seconds left on the clock. You will never be able to beat me" He grinned, confident in his skills.

"Well, We'll just see!" Josei said as he took off, running with the ball before jumping high into the air and dunking it, hanging off the hoop as he did so. "What do you think about that!?" He shouted in victory.

"Good job, Josei!" Jayson praised. "You dunked it in the wrong basket" He grinned again.

"Point for America! Jayson wins!" the gym teacher said before blowing her whistle as the crowd cheered.

"I… I lost?" Josei asked in disbelief.

"Aww, don't feel bad. That's just what happens when you go up against the united states of _**YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS KICKED!**_ " Jayson gloated before walking away, singing his country's national anthem in victory.

"I… I lost? Me?!"

"Dude… you got creamed" one of Josei's entourage said.

He… He couldn't believe it. He wasn't supposed to lose! He was supposed to win! He… he was cheated! That American idiot cheated like the fat and lazy American he is! Josei stomped furiously towards Jayson, Who had a towel draped over his neck as he bragged to a small group of girls. Ayano Aishi was in that group.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. I've even been asked to play basketball professionally. I just don't know if I wanna give up my amateur status, in case I decide to go for the olympics" He bragged, mimicking what Josei said. A brag to the group of girls and an inside joke to Jayson and Yan-chan.

"Cheater!" Josei shouted. "You're nothing but a filthy cheater!"

"Oh, come on. Don't be a sore loser, Josei" Jayson said.

Josei clenched his teeth in hatred as his hand took the form of a fist. He'd show that filthy, cheating American who was boss! He'd wipe the grin right of his face!

He shouted as he sent his fist forward, delivering a punch which Jayson quickly deflected and instinctively counterattacked with his own punch. The force from his punch sent Josei to the ground, unconscious.

"Is he gonna be okay?" "He looks pretty bad" "Someone call the nurse!" The students said as they huddled around the unconscious 'playboy' of aka-demi.

"Asu! Get the nurse!" The gym teacher said as Asu Rito ran out the gym.

In all honesty, that jerk didn't deserve a nurse. He deserved to just sit there, unconscious. Asu was such a moron for falling for his trap. She used to date him a week ago, until he cheated on her for someone with a bigger cup size. The way he went about it practically crushed Asu. He felt no shame, like it was all some big game he was playing. What kind of asshole plays a game with a girl's emotions? And why? What did Asu ever do to deserve that?

She saw Jayson Stone out in the hallway, talking with Yan-chan as they walked towards the locker rooms. They must have made a quick exit from the gym to avoid getting punished for that little outbreak of violence.

"Hey, Stone!" Asu shouted, causing the boy to sigh.

"Look, he punched me first!"

"Good game today" Asu said with a smile. "I'd like to play you myself later, if you don't mind"

"Oh. Well… Sure, I guess" He said as he scratched the back of his head. Asu smiled as she passed him. She was glad he was able to show that heartbreaking prick that he wasn't as untouchable as he thought he was.

After Asu had informed the nurse of Josei's status, she walked into the courtyard, where she could see Senpai relaxing against the fountain while reading a book. He seemed to have a distressed look on his face, as if he was burdened by something.

"Hey, Yamada!" Asu said as she walked to him.

"Hey, Asu-chan" He said.

"Something wrong?"

"Um… well, kinda. I've been stressed out lately. These last few weeks have been… draining" He said as he sighed.

"Aww. You just need a little exercise!" Asu said energetically.

"Exercise? How does that help?" Senpai asked.

"It's simple. Exercising allows you to take all that stress and negativity and turn it into raw power! A few pushups, some situps and maybe even some squats and you'll feel much better!" Asu explained as she preformed stretching exercises. "You'll love it and your body will love you for it. What do ya' say?"

Maybe Asu was right. Maybe Senpai just needed a little cardio to take his mind off of… the murder.

That was what he was thinking about. The murder of Oka Ruto. On an unrelated note, the Basu sisters also turned up dead in their own home, killed in their sleep.

Senpai began linking the death of Oka to the death of Kizana and the disappearances of Osana, Amai and Yono.

What if those weren't disappearances, but murders. What if Senpai had some kinda murderous stalker who went around killing people who were close to him? It was too early to prove, but it was a gut feeling Senpai had. However, he wished this gut feeling wasn't there.

This new theory created tension and worry in Senpai. It generated unrest, so much so that he had trouble falling asleep at night. If this theory turns out to be false, which it probably was, then Senpai would be worrying over nothing.

"I guess I could do that" He agreed.

"Awesome!" Asu said. "We'll start tomorrow morning! Get a lot of sleep, because I'm gonna make you collapse in complete exhaustion!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

The time was 4:01 PM.

"Did you see the look on Josei's face when the American dropped him?"

"No. Heard it was bad though"

"I saw it. Dude fell to the floor in less then two seconds. He was out cold for the rest of third period"

"And the American did that?"

"Hell yeah, man. I was in a fist fight with the guy once. He hits like a freaking tank! Josei never stood a chance"

Josei sighed in defeat as he heard the conversation between two students in the boys locker room before they eventually exited, lleaving the defeated Josei alone. A look of sadness came to his face as he gazed at his black eye in the mirror, a reminder of what happens when you attack Jayson Stone.

He couldn't believe how fast his reputation fell. He became a laughing stock in just one day. Going from being the number one playboy who practically had girls clinging to him, to being the butt joke of the entire school. Now he's seen as a whining cry baby who can't take a punch.

He glared in hatred as he saw the reflection of Jayson Stone behind him in the mirror, wearing a red sweater over his uniform.

"What do you want now?!" Josei shouted in anger as he turned to face the boy. Jayson didn't speak at all. He just kept looking at Josei while grinning. "Haven't you done enough damage?! What do you want from me?!"

"Your life" He said before ramming a kitchen knife into Josei's neck. "This is what happens when you get in my way" He whispered before pulling the knife out of Josei's neck. Causing his corpse to fall to the floor. Jayson then dropped the knife on the ground and wrote on a notepad. He then tore the piece of paper he was writing on out of the notepad and taped it onto Josei's chest.

Poor Josei. Shame he had to go and kill himself over a game of basketball.

Jayson Stone laughed sinisterly as he walked out of the boys locker room. He saw Yan-chan leaning against the wall, waiting for him so they could walk home together.

"You all done in there?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yep" He smiled.

"So… I've been thinking. You know how to fight, right?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd teach me how to defend myself properly" She said. "I wanna learn how to fight"

"Why?" Jayson asked as he looked at her with intrigue.

"Well, after all the things that happened with Osana and Yono, I just wanna know that I can defend myself with just my hands if I need to" She explained. "I'm done being a damsel in distress"

"Alright. We'll start tomorrow morning. Get a good nights sleep. Because I'm gonna push you so hard, you'll collapse in exhaustion" He said intensely before walking home.

* * *

 **A/N: _Big thanks to AliceCullen3 and otakuficwriter for their reviews of this story. you guys keep me going! And a special thanks to S_ _andshrew master 317_ _for the idea and inspiration behind this chapter's rival._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. please show your support for the story with a review. all feedback is appreciated._**


	10. Collapsing To The Ground In Exhaustion

The time was 4:59 AM. Saturday.

Asu Rito smiled as she walked up to Senpai's home and knocked gently on the door. She knew it was far too early to even think about exercise but she was just so excited! The idea of spending quality time with Senpai was something that practically kept her awake all night! It made her heart race! It made her all jittery and hyper!

She and Senpai used to be really close, knowing each other since their days in middle school. She wasn't as close as Osana was to him. But she was still close enough to be considered a good friend that Senpai could trust. However, once they both enrolled in aka-demi academy, they seemed to grow and drift apart as they walked different paths and climbed different social ladders. Eventually, they weren't friends anymore, just acquaintances.

But Asu hoped to change all of that. She hoped that between today and tomorrow, her friendship with Senpai would grow back into what it once was. And maybe, with enough care and nurturing, it could grow past that and become something more… something better.

She used to have a crush on him back then. She never really got to tell him how she felt. During her second year, Asu joined the sports club and quickly became it's president. Due to her responsibilities as president, she had no time to work towards building a relationship. So eventually, Asu just forgot about her feelings for Senpai as the years went on. She only recently rediscovered her feelings yesterday.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" A young girl asked in a sleepy tone as she opened the door. She appeared to have only recently awakened from her sleep, due to her still being in her pajamas and her hair being a complete mess.

"Oh my god! Hanako! You got so big! And you're so pretty!" Asu smiled as she hugged Senpai's little sister.

"Do I know you?" Hanako asked in confusion.

"It's me, Asu-chan! I used to help Senpai babysit you when you were little. Don't you remember all the times I'd help you with your homework? What about when we used to do each others hair?"

"Sorry. I can't say that I remember" Hanako said.

"Aww, that's okay. Is your brother up yet?" Asu asked.

"I'll go get him" Hanako yawned as she allowed Asu to enter her home. "Big brother! There's some weirdo here to see you at four in the morning!"

* * *

The time was 5:03 AM.

Jayson Stone smiled as he slowly opened the door into Yan-chan's room, walking quietly on the tips of his toes so he wouldn't make any noises that would wake the sleeping sociopath. He smiled again after walking up to her bed, seeing her laying on the mattress in her adorable little mint green nightgown with one of her hands hidden under her pillow as the other rested at her side.

He enjoyed hearing the sound of her gentle snoring as her chest expanded and contracted. All in all, she looked freaking adorable while she slept! She just looked so sweet. Peaceful. Relaxed and at ease.

"WAKE UP!" He shouted loudly as he pulled the sheets off her mattress, causing her to fall with them to the floor. "On your feet, maggot! Rise and shine! We've got a long day ahead of us and I needed you awake two hours ago!" He shouted, mimicking the voice of a stereotypical military drill instructor.

"What time is it?" Yan-chan asked in a tired tone as she rubbed her eyes.

"It is exactly five o' three in the morning!"

"Why so early?! Not even the sun is awake yet!" Yan-chan whined.

"Don't you back talk me, maggot! We're in my world now! And in my world, you will wake up when I say so! Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal" she yawned as she lied on her carpet, using her sheets as a blanket. "Just give me a few minutes first"

"Unbelievable" Jayson rolled his eyes as he watched Yan-chan sleep on the floor. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, setting her down in the bathtub before turning the crank that allowed cold water to run. He then pulled up the pin on the faucet, causing the bathtub's shower to be used instead.

Yan-chan screamed as the incredibly cold water hit her body, awakening her once again.

"And after you get done with your shower, breakfast will be ready. Don't worry about clothes, I left an outfit out for you to wear" Jayson said as he exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Yan-chan sighed in annoyance as she stood up in the bathtub, removing her mint green nightgown before throwing it into the laundry hamper. She then adjusted the temperature of the water and began her shower properly, starting by washing her body first.

What the hell is wrong with Jayson? Waking her up so early. Well, she didn't exactly schedule when the whole training thing would happen. Had she known that he'd plan on getting started before the sun had even risen, she would have went to sleep a few hours earlier last night.

She relaxed a little after washing her body with a bar of soap before removing the shower head from it's place above the bathtub and using it to rinse herself off. She then took out her favorite bottles of shampoo and conditioner and used them to wash her hair. After that, she stepped out of the shower, took a towel from the rack and used it to dry herself.

She noticed the clothing Jayson had left for her. A purple tracksuit. Did he buy this for her? She's never owned one in her life so that must have been the case. They're just learning to fight. Why would she need a tracksuit for that?

After drying her body completely, she began putting on the tracksuit. After picking it up, she noticed the sports bra and compression shorts, better known as spats, that were left underneath. The sports bra was new but she knew the spats were hers, meaning Jayson went though her underwear drawer! That pervert! Wait… she leaves her spats in the drawer with her pants and shorts. So he didn't mess with her underwear. Still, he went through her clothing! That pervert!

She groaned in irritation as she began putting the clothing on, starting with the sports bra and spats. She was surprised to learn that Jayson got the cup size of the bra correct. It fit her perfectly. How did he know her size anyway? She never told him. Maybe it was best not to focus on that.

After fully dressing herself and putting her hair into her signature ponytail, she walked out into the hallway and down the stairs. The moment she set foot in the living room, a delicious smell began invading her nostrils, causing her stomach to growl. She followed the smell into the dining room, where a plate of food could be seen.

The plate held a simple breakfast. Short stacked pancakes with strawberry maple syrup and a glass of orange juice. It was very… American. Not your average Japanese breakfast. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course. In fact, it was rather sweet that Jayson would cook for her. She didn't even think the guy knew how to cook.

"About time you got done!" Jayson said as he walked out of the kitchen with his own stack of pancakes, only his had normal syrup on them, indicating that Yan-chan's breakfast was made special for her. "I was about to go up there and get you. Tracksuit looks cute, by the way" He said before sitting down at the table and eating his breakfast. Yan-chan noticed that he was wearing a tracksuit as well. His was dark blue.

"Mmm! This is really good, Jayson" She complemented as she ate the food.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it for you" He said before picking up his fork and eating his breakfast alongside her.

After breakfast was finished and the plates were put in the kitchen sink, they both walked out of the house. It was very foggy today, thanks to the rainstorm from last night. The whole village was surrounded in a thick mist that obscured and hid away anything within a fifteen foot radius. Whole buildings and houses that could be seen perfectly on a clear day were hard to make out as the thick fog covered them. Even the sun was obscured by the fog, causing the natural light to take on a bright blue and dark cyan tint.

"So where are we going?" Yan-chan asked.

"The school" Jayson said simply as he picked up a large duffel bag and strapped it onto his back. As to what was in the duffel bag, Yan-chan didn't know. But she assumed it was needed for her training.

"The school? Why? It's Saturday" She stated.

"We're going there because I say so, that's why" Jayson said.

"Right… so what's with the tracksuits?"

"It's to make you sweat. And that's the objective right now. I'm gonna make you sweat so much, you could fill a whole water tower with it!"

"But I hate sweating!" Yan-chan complained. "Aren't you supposed to just teach me to fight?"

"How am I supposed to teach you how to fight when all of your limbs are as fragile as toothpicks? You have no strength! No power! No muscle! You've got to get into shape first. Now start running" Jayson commanded.

"Running?"

"Yes. You are going to run to the school as fast as possible. We've got to wake those legs of yours up! Now go! Run, maggot! Run!" Jayson shouted as he blew on a whistle loudly.

"Okay! Okay, I'm running!" Yan-chan said as she began running north, towards aka-demi academy. Jayson ran ahead of her, showing how fast he was.

* * *

The time was 5:10 AM.

"About time you got up, lazy bones!" Asu Rito smiled as Senpai walked down the steps after only just waking up. "ready to go out there and concur the day?" She asked.

"Yeah… I think so. just let me get something to eat and we'll go" Senpai said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" Asu asked in shock.

"What? I'm just pouring some cereal" Senpai said. Before he could make himself breakfast however, Asu quickly snatched the box away.

"You can't eat this junk! It's filled with sugar and calories!" She said as she threw it in the trash where it belonged. "Your body is going to kill itself if you keep shoving that _poison_ into it! You're lucky I've come prepared through. Here, eat this!" She said as she grabbed something out of the duffel bag she brought with her. In her hands were two small plastic containers that held what looked to be some sort of yogurt that was made with multiple cut, chopped and deiced fruits.

"I made it myself. Go ahead, give it a try!" She said as she handed one to Senpai.

He was surprised by how good it tasted. It was so sweet and flavorful! After eating it fully, he not only felt full but also filled with energy! He felt like he could run for hours!

"Glad to see you liked it" Asu smiled. "Now come on, let's get started right away!" She said as both she and Senpai exited the house and began jogging through the small village of buraza.

Though Senpai had to admit that this jogging could get tiresome once his muscles start to strain, he'd deal with it. It was all worth it to be with Asu again. Senpai and her used to be the best of friends. She was right up there with Osana. But somehow, the two just grew apart.

While Senpai's relationship with Osana grew stronger, his bond to Asu got weaker until he just forgot about her. He felt horrible for that. But that guilt was why he was doing this in the first place. He honestly hated exercise. But he knew how much Asu loved it, as well as sports. Showing her that Senpai could be sporty and energetic too would be the perfect way for them to rebuild their friendship.

"Asu-chan… can we please take a break?" Senpai asked as he stopped running and grasped his knees, breathing heavily as he started sweating.

"Aww. Where did all that energy go, Senpai?" She giggled as she stood in front of him, crossing her arms as she wore a grin. "Alright, I guess we can take a five minute break"

* * *

The time was 5:20 AM.

"Run faster!" Jayson shouted as Yan-chan increased her speed.

He felt guilty for pushing her so hard, though he wouldn't show it. He meant nothing mean spirited by it. He just wanted to build her up. Make her stronger. Faster. Just like she wanted.

He wouldn't turn her into a tank though. That would create problems for him if she one day decided to put his name in her kill list. No. He'd build her up halfway. Make her _slightly_ stronger. It will be enough for her. She'll be able to defend herself yet she still won't be as strong as Jayson, meaning she could still be defeated if she painted a target on his back. Not that it would come to that. At least he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Jayson… break… please!" She begged.

"No!" He shouted.

"Come on! My feet are killing me!"

"Think about it this way, is your victim going to give you a break when they run away from you?"

"No…" She sighed as she continued running alongside Jayson.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't grateful for all of this. Even though it felt like Jayson just wanted to see her collapse, she knew he was genuinely trying to make her stronger. He was just trying to help.

They continued running until they came to the front gates of aka-demi academy. The gate was closed and padlocked however, preventing entry.

"Okay… take a break"

"Thank god!" Yan-chan said as she leaned against the outer wall of the school. Her legs were practically aching due to how long the two were running. Though she had to admit that she was impressed at how long she could sprint for. And at such high speeds too!

Jayson groaned in annoyance as he inspected the padlock that held the school gate shut. "Okay. Let's hop over the wall"

"How are we supposed to do that? There's no way to climb it" Yan-chan said.

"It's easy. Here, I'll give you a boost" Jayson said as he put his back to the wall and put his hands together. Yan-chan then put her foot into Jayson's cupped hands as he boosted her over the wall. She then reached out for him to take her hand. After he did, she helped him climb over.

"So why are we here?" Yan-chan asked.

"Martial arts club" Jayson said.

Oh! that's why! He obviously wants to use the martial arts club's room because it's filled with training dummies! Obviously! Are they even allowed to do that? How would they even enter the school? If the gate is locked, then surely every other door in the school was too.

Jayson sighed in annoyance as that was proven right. The front door to the school was locked. No doubt every other way in was locked as well.

"So how are we going to get in?" Yan-chan asked.

Jayson was about to speak until he noticed something. As the fog finally started to fade away and the sun began to shine, Jayson could see the light reflect off of a small, metal object inside Yan-chan's hair.

"Is that a hairpin?" He asked.

"What? This?" She asked as she pointed to it. "Yes. I use it to keep my ponytail in place. Why?"

"Give it to me" Jayson said as Yan-chan took the pin out of her hair, her ponytail coming lose as the pin that held it in place was removed. Her hair then fell to her shoulders. Jayson thought she looked good with her hair down.

He grinned as he held the thing in his hand. He used the hair pin as a sort of makeshift lockpick. Yan-chan watched as he slid the pin into the lock of the school's front doors. She could hear the tumblers moving as Jayson fidgeted the pin around. Within a few seconds, the door was unlocked.

"Yes!" Jayson said in victory.

"That was impressive" Yan-chan said, amazed at how he could open doors with something as simple as a hairpin. "Could you teach me how to do that too?" She asked.

"Sure. It's easier then it looks" Jayson said as the two walked into the halls.

* * *

The time was 5:35 AM.

Senpai sighed in relaxation as he and Asu jogged towards Aka-demi academy. He was finally starting to get the hang of this. He was able to keep a brisk pace while not sweating or breathing as hard. He was actually surprised at how fast they were going, yet Senpai didn't feel as if they were actually using any energy.

The reason they were heading towards the school on a weekend was because Asu had the idea of using the gym's equipment to help in their exercise. Senpai couldn't deny that it was a good idea and would also give him a little more experience in gym, making classes easier.

He just hoped Asu wouldn't push him too hard. He wanted to exercise to get his mind of the idea of a murderer coming after him, not to be pushed to the limit and turned into a bodybuilder. But Asu probably wouldn't do that. She knows Senpai's got his limits and she knows that he has no desire to go past them.

"Hey, Senpai?" Asu said his name while jogging beside him, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah, Asu-chan? What's up?" He asked.

"What happened to us? We used to be so close. Why did we leave each other?" She asked as both she and Senpai stopped jogging "Why did you leave me?" She asked with sadness obvious in her eyes.

Senpai blushed in nervousness as he scratched the back of his head. "I… thought you didn't wanna be around me anymore" He said. "When I saw you join the sports club and start hanging out with them… I felt like I lost you"

"What?" Asu asked.

"It's just… instead of being around me and Osana, you were around jocks, swimmers, athletes. And you looked like you loved being there. I actually thought you left me" He said as he looked to the ground. "I mean… it made sense. Why would a girl as strong and energetic as you want to around an unfit, weak loser like me?"

"Don't talk about yourself that way!" Asu said as she grabbed Senpai by the shoulders. "Look at me, Senpai. Don't be so quick to put yourself down. You're not a weak and unfit loser. You're an amazing guy who knows the true meaning of friendship. I'm sorry if I singled you out and pushed you away. I promise, I'll never do it again!" She said as she looked intensely into Senpai's eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, Asu" He said. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"Neither did you" She smiled. "Do you think we could try and go back to the way things were? Could we be friends again?" She asked.

"I hope so" Senpai smiled as the two pulled each other into a huge. Asu sighed dreamily as she closed her eyes and just took everything in. She loved being this close. feelings Senpai's arms wrap around her back as hers did the same. It's been so long since these two have even touched each other, let alone hugged.

"No. Don't pull away yet" Asu said as she clung to Senpai. "Just a few more minutes… It's been so long"

"Take all the time you need" Senpai smiled warmly.

Asu was on the verge of tears as she squeezed him tightly. "I missed you so much, Taro"

"I missed you too, Asu"

* * *

The time was 5:51 AM.

"If fighting is to result in victory, then you must fight!" Jayson quoted. "Sun Tzu said that. And I'd say he knew a little more about fighting then you do, beautiful. BECAUSE HE INVENTED IT! And he perfected it so that no living man could best him in the ring of honor!"

Yan-chan focused intently as she listened to Jayson while writing down important information inside her notepad.

The two were inside the martial arts room. Ready to begin their training. Yan-chan of course, was eager to get started.

"Then he used his fight money to buy two of every animal on earth! And then he herded them onto a boat! And then he beat the crap out of every single one!" Jayson said "And from that day forward, any time a bunch on animals are together in one place, it's called a zoo!"

"What if it's a fa-"

"Unless it's a farm" He said. "Now that the little lecture is over, It's time to begin your training" He said as he unzipped his duffel bag and took out what seemed to be some sort of protective chest and head armor.

"What's that for?" Yan-chan asked.

"I don't wanna hurt you" Jayson said. "I won't be trying to hurt you, but I tend to blackout when fighting. I don't trust myself" He said as he helped her secure the armor on her body.

"Blackout?" Yan-chan questioned. "What causes that?"

"A lot of stuff. Overactive adrenalin mainly" Jayson said as he tightened the armor to fit Yan-chan's body. "It doesn't happen that much anymore. But I used to get it all the time when I was little. Mom had to take me to a doctor to find out what was wrong with me"

"Did they find anything?"

"Sadly, yes. Guess who's got a minor case of schizophrenia! This guy!" He said as he pointed to himself, joking about the fact that he has a serious mental health condition.

"Are you okay?" Yan-chan asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it. It's really not as bad as you think" Jayson dismissed. "Now. Let's get started. Punch my hand" He said as he raised his hand and exposed his palm.

"You want me to punch your hand?" She asked.

"Yes. I want to get a feel for your strength. Show me how much raw power you've got"

She did as he asked, forming her hand into a fist and punching Jayson as hard as possible in his palm.

"Wow!" Jayson said. "We've got a long way to go"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Yan-chan asked.

"Actually, a lot of stuff was wrong. You winded back the punch and put excess force into it, straining your muscles. You also took too long. I could have deflected and counteracted you before you even got close" Jayson said, pointing out Yan-chan's flaws. She didn't like hearing that everything she did was wrong, but it was part of the learning process.

"So teach me how to do it right!" She said.

"Alright. We'll start with your fighting stance. Put your arms up and plant your feet firmly on the ground" Jayson said as Yan-chan did as told. He explained that stances were one of the most important things when it came to fighting. If she didn't distribute her weight equally throughout her body, it would be much easier for her to be pushed or lose her balance, causing her to fall to the ground.

And when in a fight, you don't want to fall to the ground.

"Okay, take a jab at me" Jayson said as Yan-chan did so, sending her fist towards her chest as fast as possible. He quickly deflected it and pushed her, sending her to the ground.

"What?!" She shouted in surprise. "But I stood exactly as you told me!"

"No" Jayson shook his head. "Your back was hunched and your feet were too close together. Posture is everything if you want perfect balance. Stand back up, We'll try again"

The two stood in that room for what felt like hours as they covered everything from fighting stances to dodge techniques. Most of the moves Jayson had taught Yan-chan were things you'd be learning from your average boxer. Nothing too advanced or too dangerous. But that was how fighting works for Jayson. In fact, the same way he's teaching her is the same way he was taught years ago. You give them the basics and let them develop a fighting style of their own.

"That's right! Very good! Now punch harder! Faster! Unleash hell on this thing!" Jayson encouraged as he stood behind the sparring dummy, holding it in place as Yan-chan unleashed a flurry of fast jabs and punches on it.

Jayson felt the force in every one of her blows as she continued attacking the dummy. She's not packing very much when it came to raw power but her speed was remarkable. The fast pace of her assault would be more then enough to overpower most opponents if provided with an opening to do so. However for as fast as she is, her energy is short lived. She tires out too quickly. As the battle would go on, that speed she has would eventually dissipate.

"Finish it!" Jayson shouted as Yan-chan grabbed the dummy by it's neck and slammed it's head into her knee.

"How was that?" She asked as she breathed in and out rapidly.

"Pretty good. You're getting better" He said. "Take a break. You earned it"

Yan-chan smiled in accomplishment as she sat on one of the chairs in the martial arts club's room. She couldn't help but smile. She just felt so… empowered! She felt indestructible! Though Jayson had refrained from teaching her everything he knew, she felt like she could make due with the experience she already had.

Jayson sat beside her as he offered a bottle of water.

"So, how about I stop fighting the dummy and you and me go one on one. What do you say?" She suggested.

"Why do you wanna die?" He asked, causing Yan-chan to giggle. "I'm serious! You may be good at fighting things that can't hit back. But if you go up against me… I'll kill you" He threatened in a serious tone, causing Yan-chan to giggle even more.

"Hey Jayson? Thanks for doing this. I'm really grateful" She smiled.

"It's what friends do" Jayson said as he looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but gratitude in them.

"Yeah… friends. We are friends, right?" Yan-chan asked.

"Didn't I just say we were?"

"I trust you… and you trust me, right?" She asked.

"Of course I do. You know that" Jayson said.

"Right… It's just, you're the first person who I've ever really considered to be a friend. A real, true friend" She smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Jayson's cheeks turned a shade redder as he returned the embrace, getting in a quick sniff of her hair. Still smells like lavender. "I'll always be there for you, Jayson. You're my best friend" Her smile grew wider.

"You're my best friend too" Jayson said as they both continued their hug, neither one really moving or saying anything after that. Just standing perfectly still, enjoying the closeness of each other. Jayson loved every second of it. He felt like he was in heaven as Yan-chan's grip around him tightened.

"Welcome to the martial arts club!" A male student greeted cheerfully as he walked into the room, causing Yan-chan and Jayson to quickly pull away from each other in embarrassment. "What brings you to my… oh, It's you" he said in disgust as he noticed Jayson stone.

"Budo" He greeted as he stood in front of Budo Masuta, president of the martial arts club.

"Jayson" Budo said as he glared. "I thought I banned you from this room"

"You did. But that doesn't mean you can keep me out" Jayson glared back.

"I know. That's what the locks on the doors are for. You're breaking and entering. Trespassing on school property"

"So are you" Jayson said. "Last I checked, school isn't on weekends"

"You know I come here to train" Budo said as he noticed Yan-chan. "Who's that?" He asked.

"This is my pupil. Her name's Ayano Aishi" Jayson introduced. Budo shook his head in disapproval. The thought of Jayson Stone passing his… violent teachings onto another was like a nightmare for the mertial arts master.

"Do you two know each other?" Yan-chan asked.

"We had a little falling out a few months ago. Long story short, he wouldn't let me join his little club because he doesn't like the way I fight" Jayson explained.

"You cracked three of my best pupil's ribs and broke his leg! He walked with crutches for seven weeks!" Budo shouted.

"Well gee. Aren't you supposed to teach people how to defend against that kind of stuff? Some martial arts master you are!" Jayson taunted.

"Regardless, I'm not comfortable with you using my room. Please leave! Your friend can stay and learn from me instead"

"No thanks" Yan-chan said. "I'd much rather learn from Jayson"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Budo asked. "I mean, I respect your decision to learn to protect yourself. But I can't say I agree with your choice in a teacher. Jayson isn't the best person to be learning self-defense from. His methods are a little barbaric if not… downright cruel"

"Oh, come on! Don't sugarcoat it! Tell it like it is!" Jayson said.

"Fine. Jayson Stone is-"

"A Brute. A bully. A thug. A delinquent. A juvenile. A degenerate. A profligate. I've been called every nasty name in the book. I honestly don't care" Jayson said as he yawned in boredom.

"That's the problem. You don't care. You don't give a single concern about the people you hurt! You don't give a single thought about how your actions affect them! You show nothing but complete irresponsibility for yourself and whoever you pick to be your target of abuse! You're not a brute… You're a goddamned psychopathic sadist!" Budo shouted.

"Your point?" Jayson asked.

"My point is that no one should learn self-defense from you! You fight for pleasure. Raw adrenaline! Normal people aren't like that. They fight for protection.

Jayson yawned again "Beautiful, Don't listen to this loser. Fighting is all about dominance. It's about causing as much pain and suffering to your opponent as possible. People fight because they like hurting each other" He said to Yan-chan.

"No. Fighting is an act of preservation. People only fight to defend themselves and those they hold dear. Not everything is about dominance and pain, Jayson!"

"But most things are" He grinned.

"Whatever. Come on, Jayson. Let's get out of here" Yan-chan said as she and Jayson walked out the door.

"Wait!" Budo shouted as he grabbed Yan-chan by the wrist. "if you're so concerned about your protection, learn from me! I'll teach you everything I know! When I'm done, no one will be able to hurt you again" He claimed as Yan-chan pulled her wrist away.

"Thanks. But I'm gonna stay with Jayson for a little while longer. I trust him more" Yan-chan said cruelly as she and Jayson walked away, leaving the martial arts master alone in his club room.

"Can you believe that guy? I was just starting to have fun too!" Yan-chan said as the two of them walked out of the building.

"Yeah I know. We'll find somewhere else to train" Jayson said. "and um… thanks for staying with me. It meant a lot. I honestly thought you'd want to train with Budo instead"

"All that stuff he said about you, it wasn't true, was it?" Yan-chan asked.

"It kinda was. Most of it was exaggerated, but it was somewhat true" He said as he and Yan-chan moved into the field behind the school. This was where the running track was.

Jayson and Yan-chan were surprised to see that two other people were on school grounds. One was running on the track while another seemed to be timing the other. As Jayson and Yan-chan got closer, they could see that it was Senpai running the track and Asu Rito who was keeping his time.

"Wow! two minutes and twenty five seconds! That's a new personal best, Senpai! I'm so proud of you!" Asu said in joy.

"Thanks… I feel really tired… can we stop now?" He asked as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Aww. You're all tuckered out, aren't you? Alright. Five minutes, but that's all you get!" Asu said before she noticed Jayson and Yan-chan, who were watching intently. "Oh, hey guys! Decided to get a little workout too, did you?" She asked as she waved to them.

"Hello, Senpai" Yan-chan greeted with a smile as she looked over him. He looked so peaceful, resting on the grass like an angel.

"Hey, Ayano-chan. What are you doing here?" He asked as he breather heavily.

"oh, you know… just exercising" She said. She didn't want to tell Senpai that she was learning to fight. If she did, he may see her as a brute! Senpai could never love a brute!

"Oh god! Jayson's got you exercising too? Well, at least I won't suffer alone" Senpai said.

"Suffer?" Yan-chan asked.

"Oh yeah. Asu-chan's been running me ragged all morning!" Senpai complained.

"You poor thing!" Yan-chan said as she looked down at Senpai. Poor boy! He looked so tired and out of it. And it was all that slut, Asu's fault. Why was she forcing Senpai to exercise anyways? He's the perfect example of physical fitness, right?

Maybe she just did it because she feels as if everyone has to live up to her standards! She was forcing her exercise on Senpai for no reason! Well… Yan-chan would just have to get rid of her. Then Senpai could rest easily knowing that the slut wouldn't bother him anymore.

"So how did you get into school?" Jayson asked. Asu responded by holding up a pair of keys, which must have been for the school gate. She was the gym teacher's assistant, so it was likely that she'd have access to things like that since the gym teacher was responsible for opening the gate in the morning.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Asu asked.

"Oh, you know. Just hanging out. Doing some cardio… learning how to knock people out with a jab to the face. That sort of stuff!" Jayson said casually.

"Oh! Are you teaching Yan-chan boxing?! I love boxing! We should totally spar some time!" Asu said enthusiastically.

"We were learning a little boxing… also some wrestling and a little bit of mixed martial arts. Anyways, we should get back to it" Jayson said before blowing loudly into a whistle, gaining Yan-chan's attention. "Break's over! Start running, maggot!" He shouted.

"Here we go again!" Yan-chan said in agony as she began running the track as fast as possible.

"Hehe" Senpai chuckled. "Sucks to be her"

"Why are you still standing around!? You run too, second maggot!" Jayson shouted as he blew the whistle in Senpai's face causing him to jump up to his feet and run along the track with Yan-chan.

"You really push hard, don't you?" Asu asked.

"I do it because I only tolerate success" Jayson smiled.

"Alright! Let's you and me run too!" Asu challenged as she unzipped her track sweater.

"You sure? I can run pretty fast" Jayson said.

"Nobody in the sports club ever turns down a challenge! Come on, let's get started right away!" Asu shouted as she and Jayson joined Yan-chan and Senpai on the running track.

* * *

The time was 7:03 AM.

Info-chan sat alone in her room on the third floor of the school as she typed away on her keyboard, focusing on the information displayed by the monitors. She then leaned into the back of her chair and sighed.

The past few days have been annoying and needlessly difficult for her. First, her multiple suppliers who were tasked with delivering panty shots of the various school girls, had neglected their duties. Leading to Info-chan having less pictures to sell to the many horny and perverted students of aka-demi.

She knew why they were doing it though. _It's perverted!_ They'd say. _It's wrong!_ They'd shout. _It's degrading!_ They'd cry.

Oh, Boo hoo. Like Info-chan actually cared. Why was it so hard for them to understand that she didn't care about any of that? They shouldn't either. They should worry more about themselves. More specifically, they should worry more about what Info-chan would do to them if they even thought about not doing their job.

But that's okay. Once Info-chan releases some mildly embarrassing secrets to their closest friends, they'll get the picture. Do as Info-chan says or bad things happen.

The other problem was Jayson Stone's little favor.

"Knock knock, partner!" Speak of the devil…

"Hello, Jayson" Info-chan sighed as she continued to stare at her computer monitor, not bothering to look at the boy. "What do you want now?" She asked.

"Just wanted to check on how that favor was coming along. Any progress?" He asked.

"Before I tell you, can I ask you a question?" Info-chan asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Why do you want to find him? He probably doesn't even know you exist. Even if he does, he obviously doesn't care about you. If you ask me, it all seems like a waste of effort" Info-chan said. "What are you even going to do when you find him? Play a friendly game of catch and try to makeup for lost time?"

"I just wanna know if he's still out there. Now have you made any progress or not?" Jayson asked.

Info-chan sighed. "I found a copy of your birth certificate. Sadly, your father's name isn't on it"

"What!?" Jayson asked in surprise. "But… mom said he was in the hospital the night I was born"

"Well in the certificate, it says father: unknown. Seems like mommy wasn't so straight forward with you" Info-chan taunted.

"If you're done making fun of me, I'd like you to go back to work" Jayson said as he glared.

"Oh, calm down. I'm trying to help you. Do you have any other leads I could go on? Your step-mother used to be your birth-mother's attorney, right? Was the divorce settled in court?" Info-chan asked.

"Yeah, it was. You might be able to find the flies from the court. The divorce was four years ago. Three days after Christmas" Jayson said.

"What a lovely late holiday gift to give to one's husband" Info-chan chuckled as she turned back to her keyboard and began typing away. "Oh, while you're here, I have a job for you" She said.

"What kinda job?" Jayson asked.

"One of my suppliers left their panty shots on a flash drive in the student council's room. I was supposed to go and pick it up. But since I'll be so busy with your favor, you'll have to go in my place. It'll be buried in that ugly potted plant they keep in there. Be a good boy and get it for me. Thank you, Jayson"

"Yeah whatever. Just let me the know the moment you find something"

"Of course. We had a deal. I promised and I always keep my promises" Info-chan said as Jayson left the room and walked into the student council's room.

He checked the ugly potted plant's soil and soon found the flash drive that held the panty shots for info-chan. She uses dead drops like this to preserve her anonymity.

"Is someone there? Hello?" Jayson stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a female's voice.

"Who's there?" He asked as he turned around, only to find no one around.

"Over here. On the computer" The female voice said as Jayson noticed the small, silver laptop sitting on the large table in the middle of the student council's room. He opened the laptop to find that it was still powered and seemed to be hosting some sort of video chat. There was a girl on the screen. The room she was in was pitch black with the light from her screen only revealing her lower face. Jayson couldn't see her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The girl on the screen gasped when she saw Jayson's face "It's you!" She said in shock. "I don't whether to say _Thank god I found you!_ or _Get away from me, you psychopath!_ "

"What?"

"You seem confused. Allow me to explain. I know who you are, Jayson Stone. I know _what_ you are. Or more importantly, what you're going to be if you stay around… _her_ " the laptop girl said.

"You better start talking. Who are you?" Jayson asked as he glared.

"While I'd love to reveal my identity to you, I cannot" She said. "It's for my… personal safety. You understand, of course. But I will reveal something to you. Your little girlfriend, the Aishi. She's in for a bad time. And if you don't wanna get caught in the crossfire, you will cut all ties with her and stay as far away as possible"

"Is that so? How bad of a time could she be in for?" Jayson asked in an intimidating tone.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. I just wanted to give you a warning. There's a difference between you and her. You're savable. She's not. People like her only exist because they serve a purpose. If it were my decision, I'd have her and everyone like her exterminated like the disgusting monsters they are"

"But you can't. Can you?"

"No… I guess I can't. Like I said, she serves a purpose. It's all a simple means to an end though, as you'll soon see" The laptop girl said "It's people like her who are the reason why I can't be there. More of the many reasons why I can't be normal. My father won't let me near the school while she is… active. But rest assured, I'll be there soon. And when I get there, Ayano Aishi will have nowhere to hide… and neither will you if you get in my way. So keep your distance, guard dog"

"you know, threats are taken more seriously when they're given face to face instead of through a screen" Jayson said.

"Sure. Make light of the situation all you want. Often times, it's just another way for the foolish to deny the inevitable. I gave you my warning. Whether you act on it or not is your choice. Despite my threats, I don't want to see you suffer. I'd rather we be friends instead of enemies. Now, I have nothing more to say to you. Goodbye, Jayson Stone. We'll meet again soon, I promise" The girl said as the video feed was cut off.

* * *

The time was 7:30 AM.

Asu Rito smiled as she stood in the gym, packing up the exercise equipment she had used and putting it back into its proper place. The day hasn't even started to begin and it was already one of the best days of Asu's life! After so long, her friendship with Senpai had finally been reborn and it was only going to get better from here! She was sure of it!

She was actually really impressed at the amount of vigor and energy he and his two friends showed. Asu never took any of them for the sporty type, but hey! You can't judge a book by it's cover! Was she right?

Maybe now that Asu and Senpai's bond was remade, he'd welcome her into the little group he's created. Then she could become best friends with Ayano and Jayson as well. Maybe they'd all get so into exercise that all four of them would turn it into something they did once a week. That would be amazing.

"Hello, Asu-chan" Yan-chan said as she entered the gym.

"Oh, Hey Ayano-chan!" She smiled.

"You seem to be in very good spirits!" Yan-chan smiled back. "Why is that?"

"Well… today was an amazing day for me. I got to spend all morning with Senpai. And the best part is that we became friends again! After all these years of being apart! We're back together!" Asu said in joy. "I'm just so happy! I can't stop smiling! I can't contain myself! He's mine again!"

"No he's not" Yan-chan said as her smile vanished. A stone cold glare was left in it's place.

"Excuse me?"

"Senpai is mine… not yours! He belongs to me!" She shouted in anger.

"Did I offend you or something?" Asu asked as she took a few steps back.

"The very idea of you thinking Senpai is yours is disgusting!" Yan-chan shouted. "I won't let you take him away from me! You must die!" She shouted again as she unfolded her butterfly knife.

"I see…" Asu said nervously as she gulped while staring at the knife. "Would you grant me a few last words?" She asked.

Yan-chan's glare hardened. "Fine. Make it quick!"

A grin came to Asu's face when she saw the kickball at her feet. "Think fast!" She shouted as she kicked the ball with all her might, causing it to fly right into Yan-chan's chest. Asu then ran for the exit while Yan-chan regained her balance. Thinking on her feet, Yan-chan threw her knife at lightning speed, grinning in satisfaction as she heard Asu scream in pain as the knife entered her back.

Yan-chan then charged into Asu and used all of her strength to force the sports club president to the ground, the blood from her wounded back leaking over the gym floor.

"Senpai! Jayson! Help!" Asu screamed in terror.

"No one's coming for you!" Yan-chan laughed insanely as she pulled the knife out of Asu's back and stabbed her in the neck multiple times. On the forth stab, Asu had died.

The body was dragged outside and tossed in the dumpster, covered and hidden in garbage and trash. The bloodstained floor of the gym was quickly mopped up and Yan-chan's bloodied clothes were quickly changed out for her basic gym uniform that was kept in the girls locker room.

Senpai and Jayson were found talking at the front gates. When questioned about Asu's location, Yan-chan lied and said she hadn't seen her anywhere in the school. She teased the idea that Asu abandoned them because she was displeased with their athletic performance. Jayson took offense and called her a bitch, knowing full well that she was dead.

When Senpai questioned Yan-chan about why she changed clothes, she told a second lie about falling in a mud puddle, despite the fact that there was no mud or wet land anywhere. Senpai still bought the lie.

On the walk back home, Yan-chan could swear she saw a depressed frown on Senpai's face. That look of sadness practically made her heart break. The three spent the rest of the day together. They eventually visited a restaurant, treating themselves to fattening foods as a reward for their hard work today.

* * *

 **A/N: _Sorry for the delay on this chapter. it's been a rough few days for me. Thank you for reading. please consider leaving a review of this chapter. all feedback is appreciated._**


	11. A Voice That's Like Music To My Heart

The time was 11:34 PM. Monday.

"I'll get you what you want! Just please, give me more time!"

"I gave you three weeks, yet you failed to deliver. Give me what I want by Thursday night or else!" Info-chan threatened as she dealt with one of her suppliers over video chat on her laptop.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, y'know! I can't just go up to my friends and say _Hey girls, lift up your skirts so I can take pictures of your underwear!_ Besides, this isn't my problem!"

"Sure it isn't… and this isn't a photo of you sucking off an underclassman during lunch hour!" Info-chan said as she held up the photo.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Don't worry about where I got it from. Worry about what will happen if you screw me over!" Info-chan said. "You wouldn't want this photo to be seen by everyone, right?"

"You wouldn't! Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation!? My friends would see me as a slut!"

"Why stop there? I wonder what your parents would do if they saw this" Info-chan grinned.

"Alright! I'll… I'll do as you ask. You'll have the pictures by Thursday morning, I promise!" The supplier said as she began crying. "Just please, keep the photo to yourself!"

"We'll see. Give me the pictures by Thursday morning. And don't forget" Info-chan chuckled as the video chat ended.

She sighed as she carried the laptop onto her bed and laid down, placing the small computer on the mattress with her as she relaxed.

Why was it so hard for these idiots to understand? Do as Info-chan says or bad things happen. She tells them that time after time, yet they still think they can just skip on their jobs. Sorry, but that's not how things work. She hated how she had to remind them of that.

But once her suppliers are given a little… incentive to go out and take perverted pictures of a girl's underwear once more, they're actually quite productive. She honestly preferred this method. It's much more simpler running a business when the workers are under lock and key.

Anyways, that was enough lounging. It was time for info-chan to go back to work.

It really was quite an amazingly genius idea. Blackmail students into sending you nudes or panty shots of almost every female student in the school and sell them to perverted boys and girls for money! Info-chan's a genius! A fucking genius!

If only she didn't have to keep such a tight grip on the whole operation. Everything about her had to be hidden. Her name, her appearance, her gender. Even her suppliers didn't know what she looked like. But this level of secrecy and anonymity was needed. We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago.

Thank god that Jayson got involved when he did. If it wasn't for him, Info-chan would have been found out and exposed before the business ever really got off its feet. But now that he and her were all partnered up, she practically ruled the school with an iron fist! The American was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. In truth, Info-chan always held a little bit of gratitude towards Jayson since then, even if she never showed it.

She actually liked him. Sure, he's difficult to work with and rather annoying. but once you got around that, he was actually a pretty sweet guy. A real gentleman once you saw past all the aggression.

She felt bad for him, really she did. Poor fool doesn't know he's being manipulated, or does he? Does he actually believe he can make himself a part of that psychopath's heart? Doesn't he know that she's just using him? Maybe he does know and actually likes being used. It wasn't Info-chan's place to say.

And of course, there was the psychopath herself. Dear god, what kind of twisted abomination would bring her into this world? How could so much evil manifest in one little girl? How is a monster like her even able to walk around in the day?

A better question would be, how can a whole family of monsters even exist?

Info-chan knew about the Aishi clan's past. It wasn't something unique to just Ayano. It was in every one of them. They were all crazy. The Aishi women were manipulative and controlling while the men were just… cruel and abusive. Wicked and hateful. How could a clan filled with insane murderers even survive for so long?

Because they hid their true nature so well. Even though Ayano wasn't the most experienced murderer, she was still a force to be reckoned with. Even more so, now that she's got Jayson protecting her. As if Info-chan needed more reasons to stay away. Still, that doesn't mean that she'd completely ignore Ayano altogether, oh no.

"There you are" Info-chan smiled as she opened Ayano's file. It was filled with hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of corpses, murder weapons and bloodied uniforms. Everything Info-chan would need if she ever decided to go after the psycho.

She could barely comprehend the way this girl thought. Why? Why waste so much effort on someone who barely knows you? Why bother with someone who barely cares about you? Why love them? Why kill for them? Why constantly shout praise for them? All day, every day. Senpai this! Senpai That! Notice me, Senpai! Love me, Senpai! Watch me write your name with this girl's blood, Senpai!

"What a sad and pathetic monster you are" She said to the digital photo of Ayano. "You're lucky I'm only staying away for Jayson's sake. He really does care about you. But you obviously don't feel the same way. I can't wait for you to break his heart so I can get you out of my way"

* * *

The time was 7:56 AM. Tuesday.

Senpai sighed in sadness as he sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard at school. He wasn't really feeling like his usual self ever since Asu left.

Was what Yan-chan said true? Did Asu really leave Senpai because she was ashamed of his athletic performance? He doubted it highly. He knew Asu like a sister. She wouldn't do that. The very thought of her just dropping everything and leaving over something as stupid as exercise is completely out of character for her.

No. something else was going on. Senpai was sure of it. During the rest of the weekend, he searched for her. He checked in with every member of the sports club, the swim team, the football team along with everyone and anyone that had even the slightest connection to sports and athletics within both the school and the village of buraza. No one saw her. Not even her own parents.

Senpai wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd find out sure enough. He just had to keep his ears and eyes open. And if something happened to Asu, Senpai would swear that he wouldn't stop until whoever was behind it was thrown in a cage like the filthy animal they were!

The school bell then interrupted his train of thought by ringing loudly, signaling that it was time for class. Multiple students groaned in annoyance as they all walked to their homerooms. Senpai did the same.

* * *

The time was 3:01 PM.

"I thought class would never end" Yan-chan said as she stood at her locker, taking out the necessary supplies she'd need for her homework.

"I know, right?" Jayson asked as he leaned against the lockers. "I feel like Mrs. Fuka's lectures are only getting longer"

Class was a real pain for the both of them, the same was true for almost every other student in their homeroom. It wasn't that it was hard. It was just boring. Mrs. Fuka practically had the whole room begging for a nap. Even Yan-chan, who's usually the most focused in the entire class, struggled to stay awake as the teacher went on and on about the cultural differences between China and Japan. As if that was actually relevant. I don't know about you, but neither Yan-chan or Jayson felt like they'd suddenly want to go to china anytime soon.

"Hey guys!" Senpai said as he walked up to the both of them. Yan-chan quickly slammed the door to her locker in panic, preventing Senpai from seeing the multiple pictures of him plastered within.

"Hello, Senpai!" She smiled warmly. Trying to make herself look as awake and focused as possible. When in reality, she felt like she'd fall asleep any second due to her exhausting day of school.

"What do you want?" Jayson asked in an annoyed tone.

"I was wondering if you guys were doing anything later. Are you?" Senpai asked as both Jayson and Yan-chan shook their heads. "Yeah… me neither" Senpai sighed.

"If you want something to do, how about spending a little time with me, cutie?" A high pitched voice asked as Senpai, Jayson and Yan-chan all turned around to find the owner of said voice.

She was a rather tall girl with an incredibly slender figure who had her hair in two twintails while the back was left to flow down freely, reaching her ankles in length. The left side of her hair was neon blue, counteracting the right side, which was neon pink. On the left side of her hair was also a neon blue star clip.

This was Rokku Suta. Second year student and full time _glam-punk rock chick._ Whatever that meant. Basically, this girl had a passion for music. Not just any music though, she was mainly interested in the pop and punk rock music scene, even going so far as to try and become a part of that scene by having her own band.

As clearly stated by her appearance, she thought she was a rock star who was idolized by everyone and everything that was capable of hearing her music. She was often described as bossy, egotistical, overconfident and rather loud and annoying.

"Oh, hello Rokku-chan. How are you today?" Senpai asked as the girl walked closer. He knew Rokku since the second year. They used to be in the same class. Senpai hadn't really seen her much after that, but they used to be good friends.

"Terrible!" She shouted. "My band is playing a show at the end of the week and we've got no one to check our sound!"

"Check your sound?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yeah. We need someone to listen to our music and give us some feedback" Rokku said. "I was wondering if you could do it, Senpai. Put those handsome ears of yours to work, y'know?"

Yan-chan glared as she watched Senpai talk with this trash bag. Who the hell was she to just march right in and demand Senpai's help for something so trivial? Can't she just get some other student to do it? And what's with that hair? It's just… weird. There was no way Senpai would ever want to…

"Sure. I'm not big on music, but I'll listen to a few songs" Senpai agreed, causing Yan-chan to glare even harder at Rokku in anger.

"Awesome!" She said as she grabbed Senpai by the arm and guided him through the halls until they reached the light music club's room. Once inside, the door to the room was shut and locked, preventing Jayson and Yan-chan from entering.

Rokku then sat Senpai down in the light music club's room and introduced him to the members of her band, A drummer and a guitarist, both male.

"Is this the guy?" The drummer asked.

"This is the guy!" Rokku smiled.

"I'm… the guy?" Senpai asked as he pointed to himself.

"It's a long story" Rokku said. "Short version, we need someone to listen to our music and give us some feedback so we can be ready for the battle of the bands on Friday"

"Battle of the bands?"

"Yeah. It's a music competition going on in the Saikou bunker downtown" The drummer explained. "the best band gets sponsored and signed into a contract with Saikou records. That's gonna be our big break!"

"So, do you see why this is so important to us?" Rokku asked. "I know this might sound corny, but it's always been my dream to be signed by a big record company. To have my name out there. To be on a stage where thousands of people love me and want to hear my divine voice!" She said.

"What about us?" The two band members asked.

"Oh, and you guys too!"

"Okay, I'll listen to a few songs. Let me hear 'em!" Senpai said with a smile.

"You will!? Awesome!" Rokku said in joy as she stepped up to the microphone.

Senpai smiled as he watched and listened to the band as they played for him. After every song, he'd give his opinions and say what he felt he should say. The band wasn't really that bad. In fact, they were really good. He felt as if Rokku had real talent and that her boasts about how good of a singer she was were more then just boasts.

The band seemed to be grateful for his feedback, even when what he was saying didn't really sound as… constructive as they wanted it to be.

Jayson and Yan-chan watched both Senpai and the band through the small window in the door. Jayson had to admit that the band wasn't that bad. They had potential but they needed to learn how to lower their egos. Also, Rokku wouldn't be able to handle the music industry. it would chew her up and spit her out after she gave all the money she could for them.

Yan-chan glared in disgust as she listened to that horrible noise they called music. How could Senpai tolerate this garbage let alone enjoy it? And how dare this rock star wannabe! Thinking she can just use Senpai to further her own causes! It's disgraceful! It's disgusting! She's disgusting! And her hair sucks!

Senpai and Rokku soon walked out of the light music club together, laughing as they shared a polite conversation. When questioned about what the two were talking about, Senpai explained that Rokku had invited him to the battle of the bands she was competing in. It was to be held on Firday at midnight in an underground rock club downtown called _The Saikou bunker_.

"It'd mean the world to me if you came, Senpai. Your support would make everything easier. And you can bring your friends! There's no price for entry" Rokku said.

"I'd love too. But I've got a curfew" Senpai said. "I'm not allowed outside after ten o' clock"

"Well, you'll just have to sneak out" Rokku said.

Senpai was almost shocked by her words. Sneak out? No way! What if his parents found out? They'd be mad. But… the look on Rokku's face when he was about to say no. She must have really cared about whether Senpai was going to show up or not.

"I don't know. My parents would be pissed if they knew I snuck out" He said in nervousness.

"Oh, come on!" Rokku shouted. "Live on the edge for once! Rules were made to be broken, you know!"

"Leave it to you to be such a chicken" Jayson chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not a chicken!" Senpai said, taking offense. "It's just… it wouldn't be fair if only I got to go. You and Ayano-chan would miss out"

"Then let's all go" Jayson proposed. "I've got car and I know where the place is. We'll all sneak out and go to the show together"

"Well… I mean… what if Ayano-chan doesn't want to go?"

"Sure. I'll go" Yan-chan said, causing a nervous look to come to Senpai's face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. We are all friends, right? We should spend more time together. Especially me and you, Senpai"

"Then it's settled!" Rokku said in joy.

"Alright… fine. Now I gotta go home. See you guys later, I guess" Senpai said as he exited the school and made his way towards home.

Yan-chan and Jayson also exited the school. On the walk back home, Yan-chan pondered over how she would kill this wannabe rock star bitch.

Who the hell was she to think she could just walk right up to Senpai and snatch him away? It was clear by the way that she spoke that she had a thing for him, like every other pathetic street whore in this damn school.

Yan-chan was just being cautious. She was getting closer and closer to her darling Senpai's heart everyday and couldn't really afford to take any chances. She knew it would only take a split second for a girl with a thin waist and a large pair of breasts to just walk in and take him away. And then Snap! He's gone!

That and Yan-chan really just wanted an excuse to be with Senpai. Jayson would obviously be tagging along but she didn't really mind. He knows how to act when Senpai is around. Sit down and be quiet while Yan-chan talks and then jump in before things get awkward.

Yeah, It'll be like they're on a first date. In fact, that was exactly what it was going to be. A nice, sweet first date. Jayson was just going to… chaperone. He was also going to be Yan-chan's ride home.

* * *

The time was 11:33 PM. Friday.

Hanako struggled to sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed, her mind rushing and racing with questions and concerns that kept her awake through the night.

Many of these questions and concerns were about her big brother. For the past two weeks, he hadn't been acing like himself. He seemed worried, panicked and even a little scared. But why? What would her amazingly strong and brave big brother have to fear? What was troubling him so much and how can Hanako make it go away?

She yawned as she stood up from her bed and exited her room to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. Maybe it was just nothing and Hanako was just being paranoid. Or maybe it was one of those angsty hormone things that was causing Hanako's big brother to act so strange.

Or maybe it was his two 'friends' that were causing this behavior. Don't get her wrong. Her big brother can have whatever kind of friends he wanted, but that didn't mean Hanako had to like them too. She's seen them come into the house once or twice. She didn't have very high opinions of them.

That Ayano girl is just a whore who wanted Hanako's big brother for his body, obviously. She could care less about his feelings. She probably just sees him as a piece of meat she can play and toy with.

And that Jayson guy that follows her everywhere must be like a servant or something. Following loyally and obeying every command like a trained dog. Not to mention how nasty and rude he is to Hanako's big brother. Always putting him down. Making him feel stupid.

The way Jayson acted around Ayano is very similar to the way a slave would act towards their mistress. Wait a minute… What if that Ayano whore is some kinda dominatrix thingy! You know, one of those mean girls who wear those tight and skimpy leather clothes while they dominate and enslave boys for fun! What if she tries to enslave Hanako's big brother and takes him away!?

No! Hanako wouldn't let that happen! It was her duty as a little sister to protect her big brother from such horrible girls!

"Big brother?" She asked as she turned on the light in the kitchen, only to find her big brother out of bed and not wearing his sleeping clothes. Instead, he wore a white collared shirt with a gray jacket and denim jeans. He looked like he was going out.

"Oh shit" Senpai whispered to himself as he was caught red handed. "What are you doing up, Hanako?" He asked.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere?"

"Look, I'm just heading out for a little while. I'll be back soon. You won't even know I'm gone!"

"You're sneaking out!" Hanako said loudly. "Mom!"

"Shh!" Senpai said as he grabbed her and covered her mouth, silencing her. "Hanako, please. I made a promise to someone and I have to keep it. If you don't tell mom… I'll do your homework for five months! I'll buy you all the manga and pokemon cards you could ever want!" Senpai bargained.

"What if I got to go with you?" Hanako asked.

"Oh no! No way! I'm going to a real adult place… for big people like me. You wouldn't be able to get in"

"I so would! I'm fifteen now! I'm like, totally a big girl! Besides, If I don't go, I'll tell mom and you'll be in trouble"

"Hanako, I am your older brother and you will do as I say! I say go back to bed now!" Senpai said, putting his foot down and showing authority over his younger sibling.

"You're yelling at me too!? Mom doesn't like it when you yell at me! Do you want me to tell her about that as well!?" Hanako threatened in a tauntingly cute way.

"You little!… I… I have to make a call!" He said as he pulled out his phone and entered a number in it. He then held the phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's me. We've… I've got a problem. My sister caught me and she's threatening to tell my parents if we don't bring her along… Take one for the team?! C'mon, man! Ayano-chan want's all three of us to be there… You will?! Alright! You go get her first! When you both get here, Hanako will be ready… Yes. Don't worry! She'll be on her best behavior"

* * *

"Fine! But she's your problem!" Jayson sighed in annoyance as he hung up his phone. Of course, leave it to the worm to get caught before he's even out of the house. Now Jayson's gonna have to carry his little sister along. Dear god, that kid is annoying. But then again, she is Senpai's sister. Annoyance practically runs in that family's genes.

Jayson's car soon pulled up to the curb of Yan-chan's house. He turned off the headlights and avoided parking in the driveway for fear of alerting her parents. He sent a text message to Yan-chan explaining that he was here and waiting for her.

A few minutes later and he could see Yan-chan climbing over the fence of her backyard before walking towards the car. She smiled as she opened the passenger door, causing the lights inside to turn on automatically, allowing Jayson to see her outfit.

She wore a purple long sleeved top and a black leather jacket as well as a black miniskirt with nylon leggings and dark leather high heel boots. She also wore a thin layer of eyeshadow as well as lip gloss.

"You look good" Jayson complemented as Yan-chan entered the car.

"Thanks" She said. "I'm a little nervous. This is gonna be like… a first date. What do I do? What do I say?"

"First thing you do, breath" Jayson instructed as she did so, taking deep and slow breathes in and out. "Good. Second, try not to think of it as a date. Just think of it as um… an intimate get-together"

"Right. I can do that" Yan-chan said. "We're not on a date. We're Just two…"

"Three"

"…Three friends on an intimate get-together. No dating going on here!" She said as she laid back into the passenger seat. "I'm still nervous. What if I say something inappropriate and kill the conversation? What if I just end up staring at him all night in some hormone induced trance?" She asked as she sat up.

"Just remember this. Be calm. Be cool. Be confident" Jayson said.

"Okay. Calm, cool and confident. Calm, cool and confident. Calm, cool and confident" She chanted.

Jayson sighed as he rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be a fun night" He said in annoyance as he shifted the car into gear and began driving towards Senpai's house.

* * *

The time was 11:41 PM.

"I'm serious, Hanako. These are my friends. Please don't embarrass me!" Senpai begged as Hanako ran a brush though her hair.

"Don't worry, big brother. I won't embarrass you. I'll be really quiet, I promise! You won't even know I'm there!" She said.

Senpai had serious doubts about whether taking his little sister with him was a good idea or not. I mean, really. She's just a little girl. And the place Senpai, Jayson and Yan-chan were going to was made for young adults and mature teenagers. Hanako would stick out like a sore thumb. But… it's this or get squealed and grounded. Then he'd disappoint Jayson, Ayano and Rokku. It didn't really feel like Senpai had a choice. He didn't even want to go anyways. But it's too late to back out.

Senpai's phone soon vibrated from in his pocket after receiving a text from Jayson that explained they were right outside.

"Okay Hanako, Remember that these are my friends and I care about what they think of me, so be calm. Be cool. Be confident. Okay?"

"Right! Calm, cool and confident! Calm, cool and confident!" She chanted cheerfully.

* * *

"Calm, cool and confident. Calm, cool and confident"

"If you say calm, cool and confident one more time, I am going to kill you! Throw you in the trunk! Take you home _**and**_ _**do things to your corpse!**_ " Jayson shouted in annoyance after he heard _Calm, cool and confident_ for the thirty ninth time. Yes, he counted. Thirty nine. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just… why are you so tense?" He asked.

"Well, I just… I'm worried he won't think I'm perfect" Yan-chan said.

"Perfect? What the hell does that have to do with this?" Jayson asked as he laid back in the drivers seat, the car parked just outside Senpai's house.

"I want him to think that I'm perfect for him. If he thinks that, he'll never leave me for someone better" Yan-chan said.

"Wow" Jayson said. "Okay, life lesson time. Beautiful, there's no such thing as perfection. Everything and everyone is flawed, you and I are prime examples of that. Stop trying to focus on becoming perfect, because it will never happen. In fact, it will only make your flaws more noticeable. Perfection is impossible and why is it impossible?"

"Because perfection doesn't exist" Yan-chan sighed.

"Good girl" Jayson smiled. His smile soon left as quickly as it came when he saw the frown on Yan-chan's face. "Look. If Senpai really loves you, then he'll focus on the good and ignore the bad. He'll focus on what he likes about you instead of what he doesn't like. It's what guys do. It's how our brains work"

"You really think so?" Yan-chan asked.

"Of course. I mean, you're sweet. You're pretty and you're smart. That's mostly all a normal guy wants in a girlfriend. You just stand there, look pretty and occasionally give a fake laugh at one of his horrible jokes" Jayson said, causing Yan-chan to giggle a little bit.

"I guess you're right. I'm worrying over nothing" She said as a smile came to her face.

"Hey" Jayson said "You're really beautiful when you smile" He stated as he smiled at her.

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you to say"

Yan-chan soon began to relax as both she and Jayson waited in the car for Senpai to appear. Jayson was right. She was just stressing out over nothing. Senpai does love her and she'll prove it by going on this… intimate get-together with him. Then he'll see how amazing she is and the sparks will start flying naturally.

They could soon see Senpai walking out of his house and towards the car with his little sister following close behind.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Yan-chan asked in annoyance as she exited the passenger seat.

"Sorry, Ayano-chan. But Hanako wouldn't let me leave unless I brought her along" Senpai said in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his neck. "She'll behave, I promise!"

"Don't you think she's a little young for this?" Yan-chan asked. She hated Senpai's little sister with a passion. She's so annoying and clingy. Big brother this! Big brother that! I love you, big brother! Yan-chan was practically begging for a reason to kill this little twerp in the worst and most painful way possible. She wouldn't do it though.

She obviously knew Senpai would be heartbroken if his little sister turned up dead. The bond between siblings is supposed to be an unbreakable one. this was nuisance Yan-chan would have to deal with. Yan-chan was an only child, so she didn't know exactly how strong the bond between siblings was. She wasn't hoping to find out with Hanako and Senpai anytime soon though.

"Whatever. We'll deal with it" Jayson said as he pushed the front passenger seat back, allowing access to the back seat since his car only had two doors.

"Can I sit in the front?" Hanako asked, causing the three teenagers to sigh at once.

"Sorry, shortstack" Jayson said. "Front seat is reserved for sexy people only"

"But I can be sexy if I wanna!" Hanako whined.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, little mouse. and my eye is not beholden to you. Back seat!"

"Hanko, please!" Senpai begged.

"My car. My rules" Jayson added.

"Fine! But don't start complaining when my claustrophobia sets in!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"You don't have claustrophobia, Hanako" Senpai said as his little sister crawled into the back seat with him. The front seat was then put back into it's proper place, allowing Yan-chan to ride shotgun comfortably.

The four then drove downtown, towards their destination.

"This is the place" Jayson said as he parked the car.

"Where is it?" Senpai asked as they all exited the car. They looked to be in an average parking lot with no signs of any sort of rock club anywhere.

"It's called an _underground_ rock club" Jayson said as he pointed towards the ground.

"Oh!" Senpai said in realization. Jayson rolled his eyes as he escorted Senpai, his little sister and Yan-chan to the entrance. It was a stairwell leading down. at the end of the stairwell was a door that must have led to the club.

"Stop. Password" A man at the door requested as he blocked the way, no doubt being some form of security.

"Your hair looks stupid!" Jayson insulted.

The man guarding the door nodded, indicating that Jayson got the right password. "Okay, you're in. Also, ow! My feelings! Enjoy your time at the Saikou bunker" He said as he opened the door, allowing the four… well, three teenagers and one preteen to enter.

"Ew! This place is dirty!" Hanako whined as they walked down the stairs, the sound of music getting louder and louder as they went deeper down.

"That's the point. It's supposed to look like that" Jayson said.

"Hanko, remember" Senpai said.

"Alright, I won't talk" She said before using one of her hands to mimic the motion of running a zipper through her mouth, locking it and throwing away the key.

They soon reached the end of the stairs and entered the main room. The center of the room was what looked to be a place where multiple people would stand as they listened to the bands playing on the stage in front of them. Above the floor was what seemed to be a large wooden balcony that had many tables and chairs for people to sit at so they may watch the stage from above.

The place did live up to its name. It actually did look like a sort of makeshift bunker. Everything from the walls to the floor was made of concrete stone and brick.

"Let's get a table" Jayson said, increasing the volume of his voice so he may be heard over the loud music. He led them up the wooden balcony and picked out a table near the railing so they may look down at the stage and watch the bands as they played. The table had menus on it, indicating that they could order food.

It was much quieter up here for some reason. So quiet that none of them had to shout just to be heard over the loud music.

"So, Ayano-chan. Are you a music lover?" Senpai asked as they all sat at their table.

"Well, not really" Yan-chan answered.

"Yeah, me neither"

"Welcome to the Saikou bunker. Can I take your orders?" A waitress asked as she approached the table. After placing all their orders, the waitress left and soon returned with drinks for them while they waited for their food.

As they all sat and listened to the music, Senpai and Yan-chan began talking more. instead of just idle chit-chat, they had full and long winded conversations about nearly everything. School, books, music. You name it, they talked about it.

Even Jayson was able to have a voice and be fully engaged in their conversations, often contributing hugely. This had to be the longest time the three had ever really just sat in a room and talked. It was wonderful. Yan-chan felt like this was the closest she's ever been to both Senpai and Jayson at the same time. Hanako just sat beside her big brother and stood quiet.

It was what he wanted her to do, after all. Even if she didn't like it, she didn't really have a choice. Even though she hated the two people her big brother was with, they were his friends and Hanako had to respect that. So she just sat on the sidelines and dealt with it.

After their food arrived, another band walked onto the stage to compete for the chance to be signed by Saikou records.

"Hey, Beautiful. Do those guys rock or suck?" Jayson asked.

"They haven't started playing yet" Yan-chan stated.

"It was a test, beautiful. You passed!" Jayson smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay…"

"My name is Kurasshu" The male singer said. "And these are the boys" He said as he brought up the other members of his band.

"is that girl a boy too?!" Jayson shouted from the balcony, trying to anger them for fun.

"Yes" The singer said in aggravation as the rather young female drummer gave Jayson the middle finger. "This song is called _I am so sad. I am so very, very sad._ It goes a little something like this" The singer said as his band started playing an incredibly short song about how they're so sad.

"It's not a race, guys!" Jayson shouted at them, further provoking the band.

"Alright, this next song goes out to the jackass in the red sweater who keeps yelling from the balcony! It's called _We hate you, please die"_

"Sweet! I love this one!" Jayson smiled as the band sung about their newfound hatred and anger for Jayson, going into great detail about how they'd picture his death. One even proposed the idea that he'd be impaled through the chest with a sword! Jayson, in his typical fashion, cheered as the band played their violent song. It only further angered them.

"Yeah! Woo! you guys rock!" Jayson shouted, though it seemed like encouragement. The band members took it as a taunt.

* * *

The time was 12:32 AM. Saturday.

"How are we supposed to follow this?! We're not gonna win! We're not gonna sign with Saikou records. We'll never play in Tokyo! God damn it, Rokku! Will you please stop just standing there!? You're freaking me out!" The drummer of Rokku's band panicked he paced up and down as the rival band played.

"Don't worry, guys! It's just pre-show jitters! We'll be fine! They'll all love us!" Rokku reassured.

Her and her band were backstage, waiting for their chance to compete in the battle of the bands. They had practiced and rehearsed all week for this and Rokku was sure that her boys were more then ready for it, even if they weren't sure of themselves. She smiled as she peeked out from the left side of the stage.

There, sitting on one of the tables on the balcony was Senpai. He actually came! He came to listen to her music! The very thought of Senpai being here to support them was enough to rid Rokku's mind of any and all doubt. Now she knew that she would win! She had to win! For Senpai!

"Next up, the neon streaks!" their band name was announced.

"Okay, that's us! Let's just go out there and give it our best!" Rokku said.

"And if we lose?" Her guitarist asked.

"Well… there's always next year" She said. "Now come on! Let's rock!" She shouted as her and her band walked onto stage and took their positions.

* * *

"I'm just saying. Why pay money to go see a concert with a computer program that sings like a person, when you can just go see a regular band?" Jayson asked as he and Senpai got into a disagreement about vocaloids. "I mean the concept just sounds… weird" He added before eating his food.

"I think you just don't understand how it works. I mean, if people like the music, why does it matter that a computer sings it?" Senpai asked.

"Because it's weird"

"it's inventive and unique"

"Hi there! We're the neon streaks!" Rokku said from on stage as Senpai, Jayson and Yan-chan watched from their place on the balcony. "This first song goes out to a very special friend of mine in the audience. Thank you for showing up, Senpai! I would have never been able to do this if it wasn't for you!" She said before the band began playing.

Yan-chan listened closely as Rokku sung. The entire room seemed to go ballistic as she sung. They all cheered and roared loudly, including Senpai. Even Jayson seemed to get into it, nodding his head and tapping one of his feet in rhythm with the music.

Yan-chan guessed the music was okay. it wasn't amazing but when compared to the shit everyone else was playing, she'd take this over everything else. But she wasn't here to listen to music, was she?

"Where are you going?" Jayson asked as she stood up.

"Oh, you know. To go do that _thing_ " She said. "Also, I have to use the little girl's room"

"Okay then. Word of advice. Don't be too chatty when dealing with… _the thing_. It's not a good idea to talk to them before you… _you know_ " He said as he used his hand to mimic the motion of slitting someone's throat.

* * *

The time was 1:00 AM.

Rokku smiled in joy as she entered the lounging room given to her band by the Saikou bunker. She had just gotten done with her performance and she couldn't be anymore happier with the results. They liked her. They really liked her! No! They loved her! She got the whole bunker cheering and chanting. They even wanted an encore!

Rokku knew she had won instantly after her performance, but there were still a few more bands that wanted to get their shot too. It was only fair.

She was in the room all by herself, since her band members had gotten hungry and ordered food from the balcony. Now that the competition was in the bag, they could just relax. Rokku smiled as she sat on one of the chairs while drinking a bottle of water. Her throat was practically sore, due to all the singing. Is that good or bad? She didn't really know. She smiled warmly when she saw Yan-chan enter the room. she had the hood of her jacket covering her face and had a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Hello, Ayano-chan! Did you like the show? Are those flowers for me? How sweet of you!" Rokku smiled as she took the flowers. Yan-chan didn't speak the entire time. "A card?" Rokku asked as she noticed the small card attached to the bouquet

 **You're about to die.**

"What the?" Rokku was shocked when she dropped the flowers in horror, only to see Yan-chan holding a knife and pointing it towards Rokku. "Wh-Why? Why kill me? What did I ever do to you!?" She asked as tears fell from her eyes.

Yan-chan then ran into Rokku and forced her against the wall before stabbing her in the throat… dead. None of her blood got anywhere near Yan-chan.

She then threw the corpse onto the ground cruelly and quickly walked out of the room before Rokku's band members would return. if security cameras were put in place, the hood of Yan-chan's Jacket would have prevented them from ever being able to get a clear shot of her face. She soon caught up with Jayson, Senpai and Hanako.

The four of them all rode home in silence. Not talking to one another. Even the radio in the car was turned off as Jayson drove them all back to their houses. News of Rokku's death would reach all of Japan by tomorrow morning.

The two remaining members of her band would give away their demo CDs to Saikou records so they would begin mass producing and selling Rokku's music all over the country. Every piece of yen from the purchases would go to her family to cover the funeral costs.

Rokku's music was loved and adored by all. Her songs would stay at the top of Japan's top ten greatest hits for years to come. Saikou records even took it one step further by immortalizing her in the form of a new vocaloid who's popularity rivaled even Hatsune Miku. Rokku's dream of becoming a famous singer had become reality.

It was just a shame that she'd never gotten a chance to enjoy it.

* * *

The time was 2:03 AM.

A large tower stood proudly in the middle of Tokyo, looking over the citizens of the city. This tower was tall. Almost as tall as the Tokyo tower. This large building was known as Saikou tower and as the name implied, it was home to the Saikou family. One of the most powerful and wealthiest families in all of japan, their history stretching even back to the times when the various clans ruled and faught over the small island country.

At the very top of the tower, on the highest floor was an office. Inside that office was an eighteen year old girl with long and beautiful silver hair that practically glowed in the light of the moon. She sighed as she sat at her father's desk.

"Ms. Saikou, Your guests have arrived and are being sent to your father's office right now" The speakerphone on her father's desk said.

"Thank you, Satoshi-san. You can go home now. Enjoy your weekend" The silver haired girl said.

"Thank you, Ms. Saikou. Goodnight, Ms. Saikou"

The elevator at the end of the office soon opened as three armed Saikou guards escorted three American teenagers into the office. Two boys and one girl with honey blond hair.

" _Kon'nichiwa. Anata o mitasu tame ni kōeidesu"_ The silver haired girl spoke in Japanese.

"What!? We don't speak your stupid ching-chang talk! Speak English!" The blond girl shouted.

"My apologies. I forget that not many Americans are versed in our language" The silver haired girl said. "I said Hello, it is an honor to meet you"

"Who the hell are you!? Where are we!?"

"You don't need to know who I am. What you must know is that we share a common enemy. Which is why I had you collected from America and brought here to beautiful Tokyo, Japan"

"Japan!?" All three of the Americans shouted in surprise.

"Why did you bring us here? What common enemy do we have?" The blond asked.

"Does the name _Jayson Stone_ ring a bell to you, _Kathrine_?" The silver haired girl asked, adressing the blond by her name.

"How do you?…"

"Yes. I know all about you and Jayson Stone. You two had quite a relationship. Shame that he left you for someone else"

"Excuse me?!"

"I know it's hard to learn that you've been replaced. But it's the truth. See for yourself" The silver haired girl grinned as she handed Katherine a photograph of Jayson Stone walking alongside a girl with raven black hair done in a ponytail. "His new little pet. Your replacement. Isn't she cute?"

"THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kathrine shouted in anger. "I knew he was alive. You both said he was dead! But I knew! He's the reason we got caught! He ratted us out!" She said to her two colleagues.

"The truth hurts, I know. What if I told you that he was right here, in Japan. Would you like to know where?"

"Where then!? Tell me, you little Korean bitch!" Kathrine shouted.

"I'm Japanese" The silver haired girl said in an offended tone. "If I tell you where he is, you must do me a favor"

"A favor?"

"The girl he's with, her name is Ayano Aishi. She's a thorn in my side. Promise to get rid of her, and Jayson Stone is all yours. You may do whatever you want with him"

"Deal!" Katherine said as she and the silver haired girl shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Katherine" She smiled as the two's hands parted. "Guards, make sure my new friends are given all the information they need to know" She said to the Saikou guards as they escorted the Americans out of the office.

The silver haired girl then began laughing to herself as she looked at the photo of Jayson Stone and Ayano Aishi.

"I warned you, Jayson" She said to the photo. "But you didn't listen. Now your past is coming to haunt you. Serves you right. I told you to cut all ties with Ayano, but you just ignored me. Nobody ignores Megami Saikou. Shame, we could have been such good friends"


	12. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

The time was 3:03 AM. Saturday.

Jayson Stone yawned in exhaustion after climbing back into his room through the window. The climb up the two story house, combined with the exhausting night out was more then enough of a justification for his body to quit on him. He did thoroughly enjoyed himself though.

He got to have a great time with Yan-chan, even if he was forced to drag along Senpai and his annoying little sister.

He thought about his situation as he shut and locked the window he crawled in through. Though he admitted that he and Yan-chan were growing closer and closer every day, it wasn't the kind of closeness he wanted. It didn't feel like he was creating a loving bond between the two of them. It didn't feel like a story of boy meets girl. It didn't feel like a romance in general. It honestly felt like a rather dull and very boring friendship. Plain vanilla.

The bridge these two have built is not one of love and affection. It's more or less a bridge made of mutual respect for each other. Not a bad thing in itself, but not what Jayson wanted for Yan-chan, and most defiantly not what he wanted for himself.

Being her friend was supposed to be part of the plan, yes. But it wasn't supposed to get this far. He's been with her for how long now? Ten weeks? If he had stepped up his game a little bit, he would have had her by now. Hell, she'd be here, begging him to come to bed with her if things went his way.

But he knew why things weren't going his way.

He's been too passive over these past few weeks he's been with her. He's just been sitting on the sidelines and letting the story go on by itself without trying to change it, not actively trying to create something other then a friendship with Yan-chan.

It was time for that to change. Like it or not, Jayson would have to put his foot down. Be more assertive. More… passive-aggressive. He can't just tell Yan-chan that she should love him, he needs to show her why she has to love him.

However, that isn't as simple as it sounds. Two very big factors prevent this. One, Yan-chan is stubborn and set in her ways. Getting her to change her view on Jayson will not be easy. Trying to do that while avoiding a knife to the back isn't going to be much of a cakewalk either.

The other thing was the worm… Senpai. What does she see in that loser? He's not fit. He's not strong. He's not very smart. He's not confident. He's very lacking in good judgment. He's most certainly not tough or brave. In fact, he's pretty cowardly. A real sissy.

Jayson really struggled to figure out where the attraction For Senpai came from. What is it about this one boy that has the power to make not only Yan-chan, but many of the other girls of aka-demi so transfixed and fascinated with him? How does it get to the point where any girl who catches his eye just obsesses over him like a hypnotized zombie? Where is it all coming from!? If it's not strength. If it's not smarts. If it's not courage. If it's not confidence, then what is it?!

Is it his personality? Maybe. Senpai's a pretty nice guy. Some would say he's too nice though. And those people would be right. Senpai is very quick to see the good and innocence in everyone, regardless of their reputation. Everyone gets at least one free pass with him, almost to the point where the world could treat him as its doormat and he'd be okay with it.

He lets people step all over him and when he has a choice to fight back and prove that he's not a pushover, he doesn't. You could step on his foot purposely and he'd agree with you if you said it was his fault.

But back on topic.

Jayson did agree that just treating a girl with respect and being an all around gentleman gets you far. But it can't get you all the way to the end. You need more then just manners and common courtesy. Romantic relationships are very competitive games and most women won't stay satisfied with a total nice guy for long.

If that was really true, Jayson would have to wait it out until Yan-chan lost interest. But he knew that would never happen. He knows that the kind of desire she has for that weakling can only be broken by hand, not by time.

He used to be in the same position once. Madly in love and obsessed with this one girl who practically did more harm then good for his life. Yet, he stayed with her. Stayed by her side even as she made it more and more clear that she couldn't care less about him.

It was then the bond between them was broken by hand. Her hand. The hand that would later crush and strangle his heart before leaving him to weep over the pieces, trowing him in a deep depression that almost pushed him to kill himself… before the cycle started anew and another girl came into his life to heal the wounds.

A new love. A better love.

But enough of that. The past was in the past. And it would stay there, hidden and buried deep within his mind so he'd never see or hear it again. The thoughts and memories of the past would wither away and die before Jayson ever thought of caring about them. He's moved beyond that now.

Anyways, In order for Jayson to have a chance at being with Yan-chan, He'd have to get rid of Senpai. Not in the murdering way though. He can't touch the worm, else the plan is ruined and Yan-chan goes ballistic.

No. In order for this to work, Jayson would have to find a way to separate them permanently without bloodshed. He needed to find some way to show Yan-chan the truth. Show her that this whole obsession with Senpai isn't worth it. Find some way to convince her that she's better off without him. Get her to abandon him.

"And how the hell am I gonna do that?" He asked himself quietly.

"Do what?" He heard a voice as the lights were turned on, illuminating the room. He groaned in annoyance when he saw his step-sister sitting on his desk with her legs and arms crossed as she grinned wickedly. "Where have you been all night?" She asked.

"Nowhere. Just coming back from a… study session" Jayson said.

"At three in the morning?" Selena asked.

"I lost track of time" He responded with a scowl. "What are you going to do about it anyways? Tell your mommy? Last I checked, that old bitch doesn't care about me, remember? She doesn't care much about you either"

His step-sister groaned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. You're lucky I'm too tired to even bother with you, else you'd be in so much trouble. You do know you could have just told us you were going out, right? Whatever, Just go to sleep!"

"Nighty night to you too" Jayson glared as he watched his step-sister exit his room, slamming his door shut in anger before stomping back to her room furiously.

Jayson sighed as he removed his sweater and tossed it onto the floor before falling onto his bed, not even bothering to cover his body with a blanket or even change into his sleepwear. He was about to fall asleep until his phone rang from its place inside the pocket of his sweater.

He groaned loudly in annoyance as he stood up groggily from his bed and bent down to pick up his sweater, tossing it to the floor again when he retrieved his phone.

"Hello?" He asked as he yawned.

" _You sound tired, Baby"_

His eyes jolted wide open in shock after he heard the woman on the other line. He could already feel himself shaking and trembling in nervousness and fear as his breathing grew rapid and frantic. If this was a movie, scare chords would be playing in the background.

"Wh-Who is this? Who the fuck is this!?" He shouted at the phone.

" _I think you know damn well who it is, Baby. Did you really think we wouldn't find you? Did you think you could hide from us after what you did?! Did you think we'd just forget about you!? Did you think I'd forget about you?"_

"H-How did you get this number!? How did you find me?!" Jayson asked in terror as his lips began trembling.

" _I missed you so much, Baby. Life wasn't really the same without you. The boys are fine by the way, thanks for asking"_ The woman on the other side of the line said sarcastically, knowing that Jayson didn't care about them. It was _her_ that he cared about. _"Anyways, It's late and I know you're tired. Don't worry, Baby. We'll talk again later. Only this time, it'll be face to face. It'll be so good to see you again after so long. Maybe you'll take me around and show me the sights? Won't that be fun? Goodnight, Jayson. We'll see you soon"_

Jayson practically dropped the phone in horror as he heard _her_ laugh on the other line before hanging up. He almost couldn't believe it. He never thought they'd be able to find him. But… here they were. Here _she_ was. The girl that practically ruined Jayson's life… back for more. Out of all times for the past to come back to bite Jayson! Why now!? Why when he's finally close to being happy again!? Why does _she_ have to torment him!? Why can't he just be left alone?!

Like it or not, Jayson would have to face them. And this time, he'd have to make sure they wouldn't come back to haunt and torment him. He was scared, downright terrified even. But he needed to do this. These people that are coming for him, they're monsters. Real monsters. Jayson would just have to put them down and make sure they stayed down. He just hoped he was ready for them, because he didn't feel ready.

He also hoped Yan-chan wouldn't get caught in their sights as well. Those monsters would eat her up and spit her out without a second thought. She's an angel when compared to them.

* * *

The time was 12:52 PM. Monday.

"Alright. Just sit back and relax. This won't hurt a bit" The school nurse said as she punctured Yan-chan's flesh with a small needle, allowing a small amount of her blood to be drained into an IV bag.

Aka-demi academy was doing its annual blood drive today, allowing students to donate a small amount of their blood to hospitals all across Japan.

Many students had lined up outside the nurse's office, all ready and eager to donate in order to help others. Yan-chan however, was not too keen on it. It wasn't due to some irrational fear of needles, it was mainly due to the fact that she saw something as trivial as a blood donation to be rather pointless and unworthy of her time. Really, half of the country are donating blood almost every day. Does Yan-chan really need to have hers sitting in some cooler with all the others.

Is B+ blood really that important to them?

"All done. Thank you for your donation. We really appreciate it! You can leave whenever your ready" The nurse smiled as she removed the needle that ejected Yan-chan's blood and sanitized the small little puncture before putting a bandage over it.

"Whatever" Yan-chan said as she stood up from the chair she sat in as she looked at the small bandage on her upper arm. To her, this was a complete waste of time. Utterly pointless. She failed to see how just a small pint of blood would help anyone. Doesn't the human body have an organ that regenerates blood? If so, then why are donations even a thing if ones body can just make new blood?

Others must have felt the same since the school would later make blood donations mandatory for all students.

"Next!" The nurse said as Senpai walked into the office. He smiled when he saw Yan-chan.

"Hey, Ayano-chan!" He waved as he approached her. "You're donating too, right? That's really nice of you!" He smiled

"Oh… well, you know me… Always happy to help" She blushed nervously as she responded, trying hard to resist the urge to look him in the eyes.

She was still struggling with talking to Senpai on her own. She couldn't help it. He was just so amazing. So perfect. And the way he looks at Yan-chan with those big… dreamy eyes. It's like he's staring into her soul, bringing warm, illuminating light into the darkness that covered her heart before lighting the heart ablaze with passion.

Did that make sense? Was that a good way to explain how she felt when he's near?

"Um… you okay? You're staring at me" Senpai asked as Yan-chan stared mindlessly into his eyes, letting them cast their hypnotic gaze onto her and take her away into a trance. "Earth to Ayano-chan! Snap out of it!" Senpai said as he snapped his fingers in her face multiple times, bringing her back from her mesmerized state.

"Huh!?" She asked as she shook her head, coming back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't staring again, was I?" She asked as she painstakingly tore her eyes away and looked towards the ground while her blush grew a shade redder.

This kind of thing was so much easier with Jayson around. Whenever Yan-chan would just lose herself, He'd always be there to take Senpai's attention away from her in order to avoid any awkward moments where she would look like a fool. In situations like this where Jayson is nowhere in sight however, Yan-chan struggles incredibly to just hold down a conversation, let alone contribute to one.

The words just jumble and get mixed up as anxiety and shyness take over, causing her to stutter and stammer.

"Are you okay? Where did your mind go?" Senpai asked.

"Um… nowhere! I'm just… tired!" Yan-chan said as she let out an over-exaggerated yawn and stretched out her body. "Yeah, I didn't get enough sleep last night" She lied as she stretched and yawned more, blaming fatigue as the cause of her awkward interaction with Senpai.

"Well that's unhealthy" The school nurse interjected. "You should always try to get a minimum nine hours of sleep. Anyways, whenever you're ready, Mr. Yamada" She said as she pointed towards the chair, motioning for Senpai to sit so he may give a small pint of his blood to someone who needed it.

"Well, let's just get it over with" He said as he sat down and pulled up the sleeve of his uniform, revealing his skin.

As the nurse was about to walk over and take his blood, the alarm on her digital watch rang.

"Finally, my break! I thought it would never come" She said as she set her needle down on the nearby tray.

"What about my donation?" Senpai asked.

"Oh, my friend will take care of that. Muja! Help this student for me!" The nurse called out as she walked out of the office for her break.

The second nurse then stood up from her desk. This was Muja Kina, a recent graduate fresh out of medical school.

The old school nurse was getting up in years, slowly working her way closer and closer to retirement after her many years of service to the academy and its students. Now her last few days of work would be spent helping the students with any and all sicknesses or injuries while slowly but surely training Muja to properly serve as a semi-decent replacement.

The key word being 'semi-decent'. This woman was still very new to the world of medicine, being denied work as a proper nurse in five different hospitals due to her… lack of experience.

Even though Muja's medical degree came from one of the best medical schools in Japan, she wasn't exactly the brightest light bulb in the lamp. Often being seen as very ditzy and sometimes downright clueless. So that begged the question. If Muja was so obviously unfit for the role of a student body caretaker, how and why did she get the job here in one of the most prestigious schools in all of japan?

Well, how can this be put in a way that made sense? She's got a big heart… And even bigger breasts. Combine that with her slender torso and voluptuous waist alongside her long, pink hair and soft, motherly voice and what do you get? Hello nurse!

Despite her rather ditzy and narrow-minded nature, she did genuinely seem to enjoy helping people, even if her help created more problems in the process.

"Um, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Senpai asked, knowing full well what kind of person she was.

"Of course! I am a trained professional, after all. Well, semi-trained" She said as she prepared the syringe that would extract just a small pint of Senpai's blood. She soon tripped as she walked forward, causing her to fall onto the chair Senpai was sitting on, sending it and him to the floor. Senpai struggled to breath as he tried to push Muja off him, his face being smothered in her large breasts after she fell on top of him.

"Oh! So sorry about that! These things have a mind of their own sometimes!" She giggled as she lifted her chest to reveal Senpai's face, red with embarrassment. "Oh my! Your face is all red! Do you have a fever!?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Um… no. I mean um…Please get off me" Senpai said in a stutter while Muja still laid over him, her breasts only inches away from his face.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that!" Muja smiled sweetly as she stood up and grabbed Senpai's hand, giving him support to pull himself up easily.

God, he felt so embarrassed. His face was literally plunged into her chest! Right in between her breasts! He felt those things against his face as he practically struggled to breath due to both his mouth and nose being covered by them. Imagine what would happen if someone heard about this! He'd be seen as such a gigantic pervert!

Oddly enough. Now that Senpai was free, he couldn't seem to stop looking at them. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes would always return to Muja's chest as if they were magnetized. He knew it was wrong to focus on a woman's boobs and not her eyes but… Senpai's a man! He can't help it!

Those things were really soft though. It was like being cradled and held in the most comfiest pillows in the world and… He wondered if he could get a chance to experience that feeling again.

He shook his head rapidly after thinking that. Where the hell did that come from?! Senpai would never! He was a gentleman with manners and consideration for others! Not some horny pervert!

"Um… what were we doing again?" Muja asked in confusion, oblivious to the fact that she nearly strangled poor Senpai with her massive… you know what, you get the idea.

"Uh… the blood donation" Senpai said.

"Oh, right!" Muja remembered as she picked up the syringe and cleaned it so no dirt or dust would be on it. "Now sit back and relax. This won't hurt at all"

Yan-chan glared in anger as she watched the nurse in training extract Senpai's blood. Were she not so good at containing herself, she'd be practically on fire right now.

Yan-chan has been known to get angry easily, but this practically set her ablaze. This dumb, pink-haired bitch just assaulted and nearly strangled her poor Senpai with her boobs of all things! How dare she do that to him! Not only did she clearly cause pain to Senpai, but she also basically forced him to take in the sight of her chest against his will!

She noticed how Senpai couldn't stop looking. Muja obviously fell on purpose so she could brainwash and mesmerize Senpai with some kinda… titty hypnosis!

How dare she make Senpai drool over her chest! He should be drooling over Yan-chan's chest! Not hers! Besides, Yan-chan's are so much better because they're natural and not obviously fake like the ones that nurse whore has! Nice plastic surgery, bitch!

"I am going to kill her" Yan-chan growled quietly, picking her newest target for the day.

"Alright. All done! Thank you, by the way. Your blood will go to help many people" Muja said as she affectionately began stroking Senpai's cheek as he blushed bright red. "Oh, your face is red again! Are you sure you don't have a fever?" She asked as she continued to sweetly caress the side of his face.

"Um… I… No. I don't think so. But if I do, I'll let you know" Senpai said as he blushed harder.

"Okay. Come see me anytime. I'm always happy to take care of you" She smiled warmly before giving Senpai a tiny peck on the cheek.

That made Yan-chan go ballistic. Her eyes dilate became incredibly small as her muscles tensed and her glare grew sharper then a dagger, showing nothing but pure rage and anger for Muja after what she did.

She then furiously stomped out of the nurses office and into the girls bathroom, pushing a female student out of the way rudely as she entered one of the stalls in the bathroom.

Yan-chan then screamed at the top of her lungs in pure rage, trying desperately to release her anger as the other girls in the bathroom quickly ran out in fear.

"Dear god! Was that you!?" Jayson Stone asked as he opened the stall Yan-chan was in. "Jesus Christ, it sounded like someone was dying in here!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JAYSON!" Yan-chan shouted, taking her anger out on him "WHATEVER CUTE LITTLE JOKES YOU HAVE! WHATEVER FUNNY LITTLE QUIPS YOU'RE GOING TO SAY! KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF! BECAUSE I AND EVERYONE ELSE DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THEM!" She practically screamed.

A small glare came to Jayson's face after that. "I love you too, best buddy" He said bitterly as he crossed his arms, feeling genuinely hurt by her rage.

"I… I'm sorry" She apologized as her anger dissipated, leaving a saddened frown on her face after she realized exactly who she took her anger out on. She felt horrible afterwords. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It was wrong. Please forgive me" She said softly, begging for just a little forgiveness from her best friend.

"I can't stay mad at you" He smiled softly as Yan-chan looked up at him, relieved to know that she was forgiven. "Why so mad though?" Jayson asked.

"Get out of here, creep! This is the girls bathroom!" A female student shouted.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to help my friend who is obviously suffering from a huge amount of anger!" Jayson shouted at the girl. "What a bitch. anyways, you were saying?" He asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later" Yan-chan said as she and Jayson walked out of the girls bathroom. The bell soon rang after that, signaling that second period had begun.

As the two walked to their homeroom, Yan-chan could swear something was wrong with Jayson. The way he looked gave off this odd feeling of uneasiness that was not like him at all. He seemed to be very twitchy and worried. He checked behind his back and at his sides constantly. He even kept a close eye on any student that got too close to him.

He seemed more alert and cautious of his surroundings. More focused. Yan-chan noticed that his right hand stayed incredibly close to his back pocket, where he kept his butterfly knife. It was almost as if he was anticipating some situation that would require the need to defend himself. Like he was expecting some kind of attack that could come from anyone.

"Jayson, Is something wrong?" Yan-chan asked in concern.

"What? No. everything's fine" He said quickly as he increased the speed of his walking, nervousness obvious on his face.

"I'm serious. Is everything alright? You're acting really strange" Yan-chan said as she grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from moving. She then took her hands into his and looked deeply into his eyes. They gave her the validation she needed to prove something was up. Inside those eyes was a deep fear. A fear similar to a child watching a murder take place right in front of them.

Something was terrifying Jayson. What could make him feel such terror though? Jayson doesn't feel fear easily. He's not timid. If something made him feel this way, it must have been bad. Yan-chan hoped she'd find out what did this to him so she could kill the fear inside.

"What's wrong, Jayson? Please tell me" She said as her grip on his hands became tighter. "I know something is bothering you. I want to know what it is"

Jayson sighed "Nothing is bothering me. I'm fine" He said, trying to appear as cool and calm as possible. "But what's wrong with you? Why were you so angry?" He asked, changing the subject.

Yan-chan explained it all as they walked to class.

* * *

The time was 3:05 PM.

"Alright, Muja. Just make sure to lock up after you're done cleaning" The school nurse said as she walked out, leaving Muja Kina alone in the nurse's office.

She smiled as she watched the old nurse exit the office. Muja then soaked a washcloth in bleach before she begun cleaning the counters. The school was recently suffering a cockroach infestation, so the countertops and even the floors would need to be wiped with bleach every day to encourage the little pests to leave. Something in the chemicals scares them away.

Muja was happy with the work she did today. Seeing the large amount of students that had come to donate blood, be it by requirement or not, it practically made her heart sing.

These children are all so nice and kind. Even when Muja did something clumsy or messed up in some way, they didn't judge her for it. She really felt like this would be a good place of work for her. Who needs those stuffy hospitals anyway? Muja was perfectly happy with caring for these amazing kids.

And that boy as well. Ever since the little… accident, Muja had been thinking about him a lot. The way his head felt inside her breasts sent an odd feeling through her. Not a feeling of pleasure though. No, this feeling was more… maternal. It just felt natural to her. This boy was obviously hurting in some way, possibly dramatized by some traumatic event. Muja felt as if he needed her.

She was never one to ignore a child in need of help, even if that help wasn't wanted. She didn't know what was hurting that poor boy, but she'd find a way to take care of it. It was a nurse's job to care for the students, wasn't it?

"Excuse me, nurse? I need a little help" A male student said as he entered the office.

"Of course! What's wrong?" Muja asked as she turned around to see that the boy had a gigantic black eye! most likely due to being attacked. "What happened!?" She asked as she got a closer look at it.

"I got beat up… By a girl" The boy said in embarrassment, bruising his masculinity in the process.

"You poor thing! Sit down! Let me get you an ice pack before that eye swells up!" Muja said as she turned around and began rooting through the small mini-fridge in the office. It was usually used for keeping the ice packs cold but was also used to preserve lunch as well.

The boy's embarrassed look quickly turned into a determined glare when Muja's back was turned. He picked up an empty syringe from the nearby table and used it to puncture the bottle of bleach on the countertop, filling the syringe with the cleaning solution.

"Okay, here we go!" Muja said in a giggle as she found the coldest ice pack for the boy. However, the boy had other plans. He grabbed Muja violently by the shoulder and used the syringe to inject bleach into her neck, poisoning her as the cleaning solution entered her blood stream.

"Ayano Aishi says hello" Jayson Stone said before Muja Kina dropped dead. He then chuckled lightly to himself as he used the nearby sink to wipe the black makeup off his eye. "All clear" He signaled.

"You're a very good actor, Jayson" Yan-chan grinned as as she rolled in a trashcan big enough to hide the body.

"I know, right? Don't I put on the best of shows?" Jayson asked as he and Yan-chan picked up the body and hid it in the trashcan. They then rolled it out to the incinerator outside the school. No student suspected either of them to be murderers. They simply assumed they were just on cleanup duty.

* * *

The time was 5:03 PM.

Senpai sighed as he walked home alone, feeling tired thanks to the exhausting day at school. Try as hard as he might, it was near impossible for him to focus in class today. His train of thought just kept getting derailed and sidetracked, leading him to think about things other then his studies.

First he started thinking about Muja, the nurse in training. That whole incident in the nurse's office made him feel downright embarrassed and ashamed of himself. Even more so once his mind started fantasizing about her in perverted ways.

No matter how hard Senpai tried to resist thinking that way, his mind just refused to listen. It didn't stop until he thought of something even worst.

He thought about what had been happening to all his friends… the murder victims. News about Rokku's death had traveled all around Japan, giving Senpai proof that someone was after either him or those close to him. Senpai had also overheard the headmaster of the school talking about how the local dump reported that they found a rotted corpse in their dumpster. It was Asu, Senpai just knew it.

The school didn't bother reporting to the authorities for reputations sake. They even went so far as to promise to sue the dump if they tried reporting the body to authorities.

That made Senpai both shocked and applauded. How dare the school focus on something so trivial as reputation when people are dying! How dare they put more value in their image instead of the safety of the students! Instead of the safety of Senpai!

Well… the truth comes out eventually. Senpai tipped off the newspaper club and now they'll be looking into it. Like it or not, this murderer would be caught. The newspaper club assured him of that. They stand for the truth and nothing but the truth! Once word gets out, the school will have to allow the authorities to investigate.

Senpai unlocked the door to his house and entered, only to find it completely empty. No family member in sight.

"Huh? What's this?" Senpai asked himself as he found a note on the fridge.

 _Took your sister shopping. Be home soon_

 _-Your mother._

Senpai sighed again as he left the note on the countertop. He then walked up the stairs and into his room.

He slept through the rest of the day.

* * *

The time was 10:03 PM.

Jayson Stone yawned as he relaxed on the couch in Yan-chan's home, watching a corny horror movie that was practically making him fall asleep due to how boring it was. Every ten minutes, boo! Jump scare! Bet you didn't see that coming! Totally original, right?

He scoffed at that. Laziness. Pure laziness. Forget about actually putting time into a movie to create actual horror. No! Let's just throw in a semi-scary looking thing yelling _Boo!_

And this was supposed to be the number one scariest movie in all of Japan? Please.

"God, this movie is so awful" Yan-chan said as she sat beside Jayson on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

It was her idea to watch the film. She saw that Jayson was still not feeling like himself. So to try and cheer him up, she rented whatever was available and invited him over. They could have watched whatever they wanted, due to Yan-chan's parents being suddenly thrown in a night shift at work. They weren't expected to be home until three in the morning.

"Oh, wait a minute. We've got a scene with a naked girl in the shower. Maybe this is the part where the movie gets good" Jayson said optimistically. "I really hope this isn't one of those movies that wimps out by censoring the nudity"

" _No! Please! Don't hurt me!"_

"And… he stabbed her. Totally didn't see that coming" Yan-chan said sarcastically as she ate her popcorn, being completely unfazed by the scene, which was supposed to faze her. "Jayson, Can we talk for a minute?" She asked as she paused the film.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked as he relaxed, trying to appear comfortable. But Yan-chan knew better. She knows when someone is hiding the way they feel.

"What's the matter with you? What's got you so worried?" She asked as she looked directly at him.

"Worried? I'm not worried. What would make you think that?" Jayson asked.

"You're twitching. You keep looking around as if something's out to get you. What's wrong, Jayson!? Tell me!" She said, practically begging.

Jayson sighed "Nothing is wrong. Can we watch the movie now?"

"I am not un-pausing this movie until you tell me!"

He sighed again, louder this time. He knew he couldn't keep the act going anymore. She'd find out soon enough. He didn't want to tell her. It was his problem and he'd deal with it on his own. It was his fault that this was happening anyways. Yan-chan didn't need to get involved. He didn't want her to get involved. But he saw that she wasn't going to stop poking and prodding until she got her answer. Jayson also knew that lying wouldn't work. She'd see right through him like glass.

"Okay" He breathed, calming himself. "You remember back when we killed Osana and you asked me about my life in America?"

"Yes" Yan-chan answered, remembering it like it was five minutes ago. "You talked about your mother and your friends"

"Right… my _friends"_ Jayson sighed. "I never told you much about them though. I never told you who they were or what they did" He said before he began to explain.

"I said that we were just a bunch of kids who hated the world and everyone on it. And I was telling the truth. But… we were more then that. We were psychopaths" He said before expounding for what felt like five paragraphs. Going into great detail about them. About how they vandalized and destroyed. How they robbed and stole from people on the streets. How they attacked, assaulted and killed for entertainment.

These were three people who felt as if they were brought into the world solely for the purpose of reeking havoc, sowing discord and strife around anyone and anything nearby purely because they wanted too.

They killed for pleasure. Like it was some big game that everyone was trying to get the highest score in. Even though Yan-chan herself was a murderer, she didn't kill for the sake of killing. She didn't take life away for the sole purpose of sating some primal desire. She killed for love.

But these… animals, as Jayson described, killed and harmed others because it was fun. Because they had nothing better to do. Because they were angry and they wanted to take that anger out on the world and all who inhabited it. Jayson spoke as if they gained some sort of sexual pleasure from taking away someone's life. He even swore that one of them even orgasms after killing.

But out of those three people he talked about, one of them was special to him. She was both the best and the worst of them.

"Her name was Katherine" Jayson said. "She was my girlfriend. Well… more then just a girlfriend to me. She was my obsession. I wanted to spend every second of my life with her. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted her to love me. I wanted her to never leave me. I lived to please her. Whatever she wanted, I wanted. Whatever she asked for, I gave to her without question. She spoke and I had to obey. Eventually, she asked me to prove that I'd do anything for her. She asked me to kill for her… ten different times"

"And you did?"

"You're goddamned right I did. And I loved it" He said. "Katherine and I had possibly one of the most happiest relationships anyone could ever have"

"Did you and her every have…?"

"Sex? Oh yeah. I lost my virginity to that girl. But… for as much as I loved her, she never loved me back. I was just a toy to her. A pet. Her love wasn't real. That was only made clear after I saw her in a threesome with two of my friends!" He said "My heart was practically broken. I felt like I was going to die due to the aching. Even though I hated the very ground she walked on after that, I didn't leave her. I stayed and just subjected myself to more of her. She took advantage of my heartbreak, of course. It got to the point where she was practically torturing me"

"But you left eventually, right?" Yan-chan asked.

"Of course I did. After Katherine and the others were arrested, me and my step-family packed our bags and got on a flight to Japan. Figured it was the last place anyone would look for me" Jayson said. "Even after I left though, I still thought about her. I couldn't get her out of my mind. My obsession only grew more in her absence. She just wouldn't get out of my head! I was a depressed wreck without her! It got so bad that… I tired to kill myself"

"But you didn't go through with it, else you wouldn't be here" Yan-chan said.

"I was about to do it though. I was about to jump from the roof of the school and just end it all. Until the cycle began anew and my heart began to beat for someone else. A girl. When I saw her there, hiding behind a sakura tree, I felt all the pain just go away. She just got rid of everything with only just a glance in my direction. I felt like my heart was being healed. The pain stopped. She made it stop. She saved my life, even if she doesn't know it. She gave me purpose again. She's my purpose"

"Aw! What's this girl's name?" Yan-chan asked.

"Ayan…. Aya! Her name is Aya. She's… in the third year. Yeah! She's like the girl version of Senpai, only… for me. She's my Senpai" Jayson said, creating a decent lie to cover up who he was really talking about. "But anyways, I think Katherine's found me. I think she's here, in Japan. And I think she wants to kill me" He added.

"Are you sure?" Yan-chan asked in concern.

"Positive"

"Well… Don't worry, Jayson. I'm here! I… I'll protect you! You're always there to protect me. It's time I did the same for you!" She said as she pulled him into an embrace. "Don't worry. If they are here, I won't let them touch you" She said as her embrace tightened.

"Thanks, Beautiful" Jayson said. "But I can take care of myself"

"Still, I'm worried about you. Don't go home alone, okay? Stay here for the night. Stay with me" Yan-chan said as she looked into Jayson's eyes.

"Alright" He said as the two continued to watch their movie. Eventually, Jayson's worries would leave him. It had been two days since that little phone call. He knew the way Katherine worked, she doesn't wait on a kill. If she wanted him dead, he'd be dead by now.

Maybe they weren't even in Japan at all and it was just some cruel joke they were playing on him. Still, where they ended up, they weren't supposed to have access to phones.

Jayson decided to just let this worry out of his mind and just enjoy the movie. Yan-chan soon yawned loudly before putting her head to rest on Jayson's lap. A small smile came to his face as he watched her fall asleep. It wasn't long before he joined her.

However, Just as he was starting to knock out, he heard a noise.

"What was that?" He asked himself quietly as he sat up from his relaxed position. Listening harder, he was able to identify the sound. Feet walking on a floor. It came from the kitchen. "Ayano, wake up. Wake up!" He whispered as he shook her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She yawned.

"I think someone's in the house. I'm gonna go check" He said as he stood up.

"Be careful" Yan-chan said as she saw Jayson pull out and unfold his butterfly knife before walking into the kitchen.

He flicked the switch on the wall, only to find that the lights weren't working. Someone must have cut the fuse.

He struggled as he felt someone suddenly grab him by the neck from behind. Jayson thought quickly and rammed his elbow into the attacker's stomach, causing them to release their grip. Jayson then grabbed the attacker by their shirt and threw them forward, hearing the sound of their body colliding with the counter. The thick groan of pain indicated that the attacker was male.

The attacker then picked up a meat cleaver and grunted loudly as he tried to swing at Jayson. Jayson dodged the swings and kicked the attacker in the gut before thrusting his knife into his chest.

However, Jayson felt another pair of hands grab him and trap him in a hold as the first attacker stood up and punched Jayson brutally in the chest before the second one threw him to the ground, his face impacting against the tiled floor.

"Nighty night, Mama's boy!" One of them said as they stomped their foot onto the side of Jayson's face, causing him to go unconscious.

He soon awoke in what seemed to be a pitch black room. His head was practically pounding. His ears were ringing and his vision was foggy. As he tried to move, he found that he had been tied to a wooden chair with tight rope rapped around him to keep him in place.

"Where am I?" He asked himself out loud.

"It's so nice to see you again, Baby" A female's voice said from the darkness as Jayson's eyes widened in shock. "Well go on! Take the fucking blindfold off him!" The woman said as the blindfold was removed, allowing him to see his captor.

"Katherine" Jayson glared as he looked upon the girl in front of him. Her long, honey blond hair practically shinning under the light of the industrial lamp above them, indicating that Jayson was in some sort of warehouse.

"Did you miss me, Baby?" She asked in a teasing tone as she looked at him, her sapphire blue eyes locking with his dark gray ones.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What?! I can't understand that stupid ching-chang language! Speak English, goddammit!" She shouted as she heard Jayson speak in Japanese, a language that Katherine didn't understand.

"I said what are you doing here" Jayson repeated in English.

"I came for you, Baby. We've been apart for so long. I thought it was time that we got reacquainted" She chuckled. "You didn't honestly expect me to forget about my boyfriend, did you?"

"Enough with the teasing!" Jayson said as he glared. "Let me go and we can both live. No one needs to die!"

Katherine laughed at that. "Silly little Jaycee. You've got this all wrong. I'm not here to kill you. I just wanted to say hello. I also wanted to bring you home" She said as she slowly circled the chair Jayson was tied to, the sound of her high heeled boots clicking as they met the concrete floor. "I have no idea why you'd want to be on this stupid little island. Come back to America with me. Let's get back together, Baby"

"Go to hell!" Jayson said bitterly as he glared at the blond.

"Oh, you're still hurting, aren't you? Poor boy. I'm so sorry I broke your heart, Baby. Take me back. I'll be a good girl this time, I promise" She said in a sensual tone as she gently forced Jayson's head into her C-cup breasts. He jerked his head away as fast as possible.

"And set myself up for more heartbreak? Yeah right!" He spat. "I don't know if you heard, but I don't need you anymore. I've found someone better. Someone who actually cares about me. You've been replaced"

"Right. You replaced me with that little Asian chick" Katherine said.

"Where is she?!" Jayson shouted.

Katherine simply rolled her eyes. "Bring her out, boys!" She commanded as two young men dragged another wooden chair into the light. Yan-chan was tied to it with a ballgag attached to her mouth, preventing her from speaking as she loudly groaned and grunted, squirming hard to try and free herself.

"Ayano! Are you okay?!" Jayson asked.

"So, Ayano's her name. Kinda cute" Katherine grinned as she grabbed Yan-chan by the chin. "But seriously, what do people see in you little rice eaters? I fail to understand the appeal in Chinese girls" She said, making fun of Yan-chan's race.

"She's Japanese" Jayson corrected.

"Same thing" Katherine said.

"Yeah, You'd think that. But the two are actually very different. They have different languages. Different religions. not to mention food, culture and folklore. The whole Asian spectrum is actually pretty diverse" Jayson said.

"Who cares?" One of the boys asked as they both stood in front of him. One had brown hair, the other one's was dirty blond.

"Patrick. Kenny" Jayson said, giving names to the two boys.

"Jayson" They both said. "Long time no see" The boy known as Patrick said as he glared at Jayson. The blood covering his shirt indicated that this was the one Jayson stabbed back at Yan-chan's house.

"We missed you, Buddy" Kenny growled.

"How the hell did you guys escape?" Jayson asked. "I watched them carry all three of you away!"

"And you didn't help us. Shame on you, Jaycee" Katherine said as she shook her head. "You have no idea what happened to us after we all got dragged off and busted. They threw us all in three different adult prisons. We got branded as domestic terrorists"

"You have no idea what we suffered! What I suffered! The things that happened to me in there…" Kenny said as he gritted his teeth.

"How did you escape?" Jayson asked. "You were all sent to maximum security prisons"

"I busted out during a prison riot" Kenny said.

"I tunneled underground and went through the swearer system" Patrick said.

"I got out early for good behavior" Katherine grinned.

"You were given a twenty year sentence" Jayson said.

"I was _very_ good" Katherine said in a sensuous tone as she rubbed her breasts, indicating that she must have got out early in exchange for sexual favors. "And after we all found each other and got back together. We wondered how exactly we all got caught. And then it made sense. You snitched us" She accused.

"Excuse me? I didn't snitch! You got caught because you got cocky! You all thought you were unkillable and uncatchable. It was all a game to you guys! You wanted the police to come after you!"

"Bullshit! You fucking ratted us out to the fucking cops!" Katherine shouted in anger. "And then after you snitched on us, you fled all the way over here to beautiful China!"

"Japan!"

"Same thing!" Katherine dismissed. "Anyways. I'm not mad that you snitched on us. No, what I'm mad about is you replacing me with this little Korean bitch!"

"She's Japanese!"

"SAME THING!" Katherine yelled in anger. "How dare you! After everything I did for you! How could you just throw me away for someone else?!"

"Like how you threw me away?" Jayson asked. "You seem to be missing the point. I left you because you never loved me. You just loved the fact that I killed for you. You never showed me any kindness! You never showed me any compassion! You just abused and played with me!"

"Please. I don't even know what compassion is" Katherine said.

"That's the thing!" Jayson said. "You don't know compassion and understanding! You don't know love and care! You don't know affection! But you do know violence. You don't know how to be a lover! You only know how to be a murderer! You're obsessed with two things! Killing and fucking! Violence and sex! I may be a monster, but you're an animal!" He glared with pure hatred and disdain. He knew his words struck a nerve.

"That may be so. But you forgot something… _**YOU'RE MY BITCH, JAYSON!**_ " She shouted in anger as she slapped him with the back of her hand, leaving a red print on his cheek. "I say jump! and you say how high! I say kill! And you say who! I speak! You obey! You belong to me! And no one else! You're my bitch-boy! Get it?!"

"Go to hell" Was all Jayson said.

"Stubborn little cunt!" Katherine shouted as she smacked him again. "I think you need to remember what happens to bitches who don't do as they're told!" She said in anger as she tipped the chair over, causing it and Jayson to fall onto the floor as Katherine, Patrick and Kenny began kicking Jayson in the chest as hard as possible.

Yan-chan watched in horror as they cruelly kicked and stomped on him over and over, causing great pain as Jayson bit down on his lip as hard as possible to prevent himself from screaming.

"Scream for us, bitch!" "Go on! Cry for mommy! Oh wait! She isn't here anymore!" "Scream like the little bitch you are!" "Mommy can't save you from us, bitch-boy!"

Yan-chan tried over and over to scream for them to stop as she watched them continue to abuse him. He looked like he was in so much pain yet he tried as hard as possible to prevent himself from voicing it in any way. He wouldn't let them get enjoyment from his suffering.

The beating went on for what felt like hours before Jayson couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth wide as he screamed and shouted in pain and agony as they constantly kicked and stomped him. With every kick, he screamed louder, begging, pleading for them to stop. Yan-chan could swear she saw Jayson crying.

She felt so powerless. Here her friend was, being attacked and abused and there was nothing Yan-chan could do to stop it! She squirmed and struggled in the chair as she tried to free herself so she could come to Jayson's aid, but it was all in vain. She couldn't do anything but watch. Watch as he was practically tortured by these evil people.

"Please! Stop! No more!" He begged.

"Aww! Are you crying, little bitch?! You want your mommy!?"

"Alright, guys. He's had enough" Katherine said as they all backed off. She then picked the chair back up. Yan-chan was shocked at what she saw. Jayson looked so broken. So weak and defenseless. So scared and terrified. But most of all, he looked ashamed and humiliated. He had been beaten ruthlessly by the people he once called friends and how did he handle it? By screaming and crying for it to stop. Not by fighting back.

"So, Ayano, was it?" Katherine asked. "What do you think of my boyfriend now that you've seen him cry and scream like the sniveling little cunt he is?!"

"Mmm!" Yan-chan grunted in anger, glaring hard at Katherine.

"Just as I thought. She doesn't care about you anymore, Jayson. She thinks you're weak now" Katherine whispered in Jayson's ear as he looked towards the ground in shame. Refusing to look Yan-chan in the eyes.

Katherine could only laugh at that "This is what happens when you put your heart in the hands of other girls. They only care about you when you're strong. But the moment you show weakness, they leave you behind. They break your heart. But not me, Baby. You can be as weak as you want with me. I don't care" She said as she gently caressed Jayson's chin. "That's why you need me, Jayson. Because I'm the only who will accept you for who you are. A weak. Broken. Sad little boy"

"MMM!" Yan-chan grunted as she shook her head vigorously, trying to tell Jayson that Katherine was lying! She was manipulating him! Making him feel weak and pathetic! Tricking him into thinking that only Katherine could love him!

Jayson just shut his eyes and took a deep yet frantic and shaky breath "I just want to be left alone… please leave me alone" He said in a low, broken voice.

"It doesn't work like that!" Katherine said as she threw the chair onto the ground again, causing Jayson to groan in pain as he fell with it. "You think your punishment is over, bitch!? It's not! It's only just beginning!"

"I don't care" Jayson said.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't care what you do to me. But don't you dare put your hands on Ayano. Leave her out of this!" Jayson shouted, having regained his courage in order to guarantee Yan-chan's safety.

"Sorry, Baby. No can do. She's gonna die pretty soon. However, I was going to give her to the boys first. Let them have a little fun with her before we cut her open" Katherine grinned.

"Oh hell yeah!" Patrick said as he and Kenny circled the chair Yan-chan was tied to.

"She's a cute little thing. How long do you think it'll take before we get bored with her?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno. Two… three days. She could make the two of us very happy for a very long time. I hear Asian girls have a lot of stamina" Patrick said. "And this one looks like she's got a little fight in her"

"Yeah. It's always funner when they fight back!" Kenny laughed sinisterly as he smelled her hair. "Mmm… lavender"

"If you two are done being perverted rapists, We've got to move now. It's time for Jayson to get the second half of his punishment. Knock the Chinese slut out" Katherine commanded as Patrick took off the ballgag.

"Get your hands off me!" Yan-chan struggled as the ballgag was removed, allowing her to speak even though she doubted that any one of them understood her. Her English wasn't the best "Get away from me!" She shouted as she squirmed in her chair.

"Aw, come on, sexy. I just want a kiss!"

"Kenny! No raping the Chinese girl until after we leave!" Katherine said.

"Fine. Time to go night night, sweetheart" He said as he put chloroform onto a rag and held it against Yan-chan's mouth. "Ahh! Bitch bit my finger!" He said in reaction to the pain.

"Let me go right now! Perverted freaks! And I'm Japanese! Get it right! you American pricks!"

"Shut her up!" Katherine shouted as one of the boys injected Yan-chan with a syringe with antiseptic in it, causing her to go unconscious

Katherine then rammed her boot into the side of Jayson's head, knocking him unconscious as well.

* * *

 **A/N: _Again, Incredibly sorry for delays. This chapter has been rewritten twice, due to me hating the original two drafts._**

 ** _So, to those who read the original story, Who likes the new Katherine? I personally love her! She's much better then the original one._**


	13. Lost In The Sea Of Trees

Jayson Stone groaned as he felt his head pound and ache in pain, the sun shining brightly in his eyes, awakening him from his unconscious slumber.

He looked around to find that he had been laying on the ground of what seemed to be a forest. It had massive, healthy and dense trees that were covered in green moss. The grass was a similar shade of healthy green, it's length reaching Jayson's ankles in height.

He gasped in pain as he clutched his skull tightly, feeling the sharp pain of a headache brought on from the multiple kicks to the skull he suffered. Not to mention the soreness he felt in almost every part of his body, especially in his arms and legs. It felt as if he had been ran over multiple times by a semi-truck.

He noted the many bruises around his arms, legs and even his chest. A reminder of the humiliating beating he had received.

He sighed in shame as he looked over the bruises. He remembered the beating vividly. Yan-chan watched all of it. She watched as Jayson just stood there and took it, not even trying to fight back. She watched as he screamed and cried for them to stop, begging and pleading like a scared little kid.

She must think so little of him now. She must think he's pathetic. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She knows who he really is now. A weak… broken… sad little boy. That's all he was. That's all he'd ever be. And that's what Yan-chan sees him as now.

"I'm such a pathetic loser" He said in shame.

"Ow… My head" Yan-chan said as she sat up from the ground, clutching her skull as she felt an immense headache. "I feel like my mother after her thirteenth glass of sakê" She groaned as she stood up, mimicking the actions of someone who would suffer from a hangover. She felt as limp as a rag. Everything around her was all blurry and fuzzy. Her ears ringed loudly, preventing her from properly hearing.

She gasped in concern as Jayson came into view. He had his back turned from her, too ashamed with himself to even look at her.

"Jayson! Are you okay?" She asked as she turned him around and looked over his body. He was covered in bruises as well as dirt, indicating that he had been dragged though the ground to… wherever they were.

"I'm fine. I've been through worst. I'll be okay" He reassured as a small, yet obviously fake smile came to his face.

"Where are we?" Yan-chan asked as she looked around the dense forest the two had found themselves in. How did they get here? Where exactly was here? Were they even still in Japan? Oh! Wait! Yan-chan had a GPS app on her phone! She can find out where they are in no time.

She quickly reached into her pocket to find it… Gone? Her knife too?! Someone stole her things! It must have been those American pricks! They took Yan-chan's stuff! Her knife, which was her only proper method of self defense and her phone! That thing practically had her entire life on there!

"Hey, Ayano. You may wanna take a look at this" Jayson said as he looked off into the distance, signaling Yan-chan to come and see something that must have been important. She was downright shocked by what Jayson showed her.

On one of the huge trees was a long and thick rope tied around one of the branches. A noose. However, it wasn't the noose they were concerned with though. It was the month old corpse hanging from it, rocking slowly back and forth. A disturbing sight and a clear indication of where they were.

"Aokigahara" She said in shock as she looked up at the hanging corpse, calling the forest they were in by it's name... a name that sent nervousness and fear into anyone who knew it.

"Aokiga-what-ra?" Jayson asked.

"The suicide forest" Yan-chan said. Jayson's eyebrows rose in shock after hearing that.

"No way" He said in disbelief as they both stared at the hung corpse. He thought this place was a myth. A fake story created for the sake of attracting tourists. But no. It was real.

Jayson couldn't believe it though. A forest where thousands if not hundreds of people came to kill themselves? It sounded like something that could only exist in a book. But here was the proof, staring him in the face. A full grown man hanging by a noose around his neck, his feet far from the ground.

There were rumors that Aokigahara was haunted. Something about angry or tormented spirits brought here from the victims of the many suicides. Jayson didn't believe in ghosts, but he couldn't lie when he said that this place had a creepy feeling to it. It was just so… dead.

It was eerily quiet, to the point where you could hear a pin drop. The wind was dead. The birds, insects and animals? Nonexistent. As if nature itself had rejected this place. Thrown it out the window and refused to acknowledge it. The sun could barely be seen, save for the tiny shreds of natural light coming down from the dense and thick branches and leaves of the large trees.

This had to be the grimmest and most depressing place Jayson had ever set foot in. He felt a hard feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if his body was telling him to leave as fast as possible. However, whatever affect this death forest had on him, it was felt even more so when applied to Yan-chan.

Jayson questioned himself as to why this forest's atmosphere would have a more profound effect on her and not him, seeing as Jayson was a lot more… emotional then Yan-chan.

Maybe it was because of her heritage? Maybe the Japanese are more… in tune? Was that the right word? Either way, Jayson could see that Yan-chan did not want to be here. She wanted nothing to do with the place other then leave and never return.

"We need to get out of here" She said in a worried tone as they both began looking for a way out. A sign. A path. A trial. Something. Anything that could put them in the proper direction.

As they looked around, Jayson glanced at Yan-chan to see something odd. A red dot in her hair.

A red dot? A red dot!

"GET DOWN!" Jayson shouted as he threw himself onto Yan-chan, sending both him and her to the ground seconds before a loud bang could be heard.

"What was that?!" Yan-chan asked as she heard the bang.

"It was a gunshot" Jayson said. "Someone was trying to blow your brains out!"

"What do we do?"

"We run. Keep your head down and stay close. On the count of three, okay?" Jayson asked before the two began counting. On three, they both stood up and sprinted deeper into aokigahara.

The forest was at the base of mount fuji, meaning the ground was jagged and filled with large rocks. Not to mention the complete mess of roots as well as fallen trees. The sprint felt more like a climb than anything else.

Jayson and Yan-chan continued to run deeper into the forest, keeping their heads down and moving side to side constantly as they kept running forward, not bothering to look back. Staying still for more then a second could end with one of them getting a bullet to the head.

They heard the sound of multiple gunshots from multiple firearms as they continued running. They even heard the sound of the bullets impacting the ground behind them.

After what felt like a miles worth of running, Jayson pulled Yan-chan to his side, hiding both of them behind a large, fallen tree.

"Fuck! Where did they go?!" Katherine asked in aggravation as she, Patrick and Kenny came into view, all of them clutching their handguns closely.

Jayson glared as he saw them from his hiding spot. Where did they get guns in the first place?

"Find them! Do whatever you want to the Chinese bitch! But Jayson is mine!" Katherine shouted as the three looked around.

Jayson brought his index finger to his lips as he looked at Yan-chan, signaling for her to be silent. She nodded.

Jayson then picked up a small rock and threw it at a tree in the distance.

"What was that?" Patrick asked as he heard the rock hit the tree. A normally quiet sound, but very loud in a forest that was dead silent.

"It sounded like it came that way. Me and Kenny will go check. Stay here and yell if you see one of them" Katherine said as she and one of the boys checked for the sound. It wasn't long before they were out of earshot.

Jayson then crouched as he walked stealthily towards Patrick. Jayson then grabbed him from behind as he tried to rip the gun out of Patrick's hands. Patrick escaped Jayson's hold by ramming the back of his head into Jayson's, causing him to let go as he felt his headache worsen. He quickly retaliated and rammed himself into Patrick before the boy could get a clean shot at him, causing the both of them to fall to the ground, wrestling the gun from each other.

One of their fingers managed to accidentally tap the trigger, causing the gun to fire and send a rogue bullet into the air. The sound of the gun firing was loud enough to alert the others. By the time they arrived however, Jayson already had the gun in his hand. The other hand was using Patrick as a human shield.

"Back up! Back the fuck up!" He shouted to Katherine and Kenny as he held the gun to Patrick's head. "If any of you do so much as take a step closer, I blow his fucking head off!" Jayson threatened.

Katherine laughed at that. "Do it" She said, causing everyone to gasp in shock. "If he was weak enough to get beaten by you, he deserves death. So go ahead, Bitch-boy. Kill him! I dare you!" She said with a sinister smile on her face.

"What?!" Kenny asked in surprise. "But Patrick's our friend! He's stuck his neck out of us more times then we can count! We can't just let him die!"

"Oh boo hoo! My poor friend! Pathetic!" Katherine insulted as she glared at Kenny. "I expect this kind of attitude from Jayson, but not you"

"After everything Patrick did for us! For you! You're just gonna let him die?!" Kenny asked in anger.

"I'll let both of you die if you get in my way!"

"You see?!" Jayson asked. "She doesn't care about us! She never did! We're just toys to her!" He shouted as Kenny took his gun off Jayson and onto Katherine with the intent to defend his friend.

"Oh, fuck this" Katherine said in an annoyed tone as she shot Kenny in the head, killing one of her own long time friends with complete apathy. Now it was only her, Jayson and Patrick, who was still being used as a human shield.

"Oh my god! She killed Kenny!" Patrick said in shock.

"You bitch!" Jayson cursed as he threw Patrick at Katherine, causing the both of them to fall to the ground as Jayson and Yan-chan ran again.

Katherine shot Patrick in the mouth, killing him as well before she stood up and ran after Jayson.

"Just keep running! Don't worry about me!" Jayson shouted as he took cover behind a tree and allowed Yan-chan to run ahead while he kept Katherine busy, firing at her blindly until his gun ran out of bullets. He then threw the worthless weapon at Katherine and ran in a direction that differed from the route Yan-chan took, hoping to lead Katherine as far away from her as possible.

He just kept running and running at top speed until his feet eventually gave out due to exhaustion, causing him to collapse onto the ground. He couldn't find the will to pick himself up. He just laid there, his entire body on the dirt as he breathed in and out deeply.

What was the point of going on? She'd catch up eventually. She always did. Jayson was foolish to think that he could even try to escape her. Then again, he was foolish for even being with her in the first place.

As he laid on the ground in exhaustion, he thought about what his life would be like if he and Katherine had never met. It would be much more happier honestly. But then again, Jayson would have been much more happier if everything negative in his life just never happened.

He'd be happier if he'd never met Katherine. He'd be happier if he never grew up with a step-family. He'd be happier if he actually knew his father.

He'd be happier if his mother was still with him. Still alive to help guide her son as he transitioned into his adult life.

Mom… He wondered if heaven was real. If it was, is mom there? Is she looking down on him right now? Does she miss him? Is she sad?

Is she ashamed? Is she ashamed of what her son has become? Is she disgusted by him? Is she ashamed to know that he's killed people for something as petty, selfish and worthless as love?

She probably is.

Love… Was it really worth it? We've seen what pursuing love has given him. Nothing more but heartache, sadness, embarrassment, anger, hatred and regret. Why did he even want it in the first place? To stop him from killing himself? Lot of good that did him. He's going to die anyways. Might as well do it on his terms.

He sighed as he continued to lay there, still and silent as he waited for... something. Anything.

He wasn't worried about Yan-chan. Girl can take care of herself. She's smart. Resourceful too. She'll be fine.

Oddly enough, as he laid there on that small patch of even ground, no thoughts really came to him. He didn't have anything interesting to ponder. No important questions to ask and no answers he felt he needed to know. He felt… peaceful, actually.

It was nice to just lay here mindlessly and enjoy the small moment of relaxation and peace that Jayson desperately craved.

Thoughts soon began running through his mind again as he loosened up. They weren't of Yan-chan or even Katherine for that matter.

They were all about his mother. Small memories of the back when times. Times where he was too young to contemplate or properly understand the way the world worked. Times when his whole world was nothing more then the small apartment building he grew up in. His room. The old toys he used to play with. His days at elementary school. Simpler times… better times.

What happened to him? Where did he go wrong? Where did he take a wrong turn? What snapped? Why did he change so drastically? How did this sweet, little child grow to become such a bitter and hateful teen? How did this little angel become a demon? How did this innocent boy become a cold-hearted killer?

"Mom… I'm sorry" He said.

" _Jayson…"_ He heard a voice coming from the distance.

As he looked ahead of him, he saw what looked to be a woman in her early thirties, hidden in the shadows of the dense trees as their leaves blocked the sunlight.

" _Jayson… Stand up"_ The woman commanded. He recognized her voice. Firm, yet gentle and loving. Very motherly.

Jayson chuckled quietly at the woman as he heard the voice. "Now I know I'm going crazy" He said.

" _Please stand up, Jayson. Please!"_ The woman practically begged as she stepped forward into the light. She was tall and fair skinned with beautiful, long chocolate brown hair and deep gray eyes. Her appearance almost made Jayson tear up due to how familiar he was with this woman's appearance.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm standing. See?" He asked as he struggled to stand to his feet for the woman, annoyed by her persistence. He frowned as he gazed into her deep gray eyes, shame and disgust towards himself washing over him.

The woman sighed as she looked at him. She then turned around and ran into the forest.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Jayson asked as he ran after her, following by only a few feet behind. "Mom! Stop!" He shouted as he ran after his mother.

He soon ran into what looked to be a clearing deep inside the forest. At the center of the clearing was a small, dead tree. It's branches empty. It's leaves withered away. It's wood, dead and hollow. He saw his mother leaning against the small tree, smiling brightly as her son walked up to her.

"How are you even here?" Jayson asked as he got close.

" _What do you mean? I've always been here"_ She responded.

"Bullshit. You're dead. I watched them bury you! You're gonna try to lie and say you never died?"

" _So much anger. So much sadness. This is all my fault. I should have never left you. I'm so sorry, Jayson!"_ She said as she pulled her son into a warm and loving hug.

Jayson smiled as he relaxed in his mother's tight embrace, feeling the warmth of her body as he just allowed himself to let go and relax. He soon felt a warm glow of comfort wrap around him as his mother hugged him tighter, taking his worries away from him.

" _My son. My sweet baby boy. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry for ruining your life"_ His mother said as she began sobbing.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't cry" Jayson said as he wrapped his hands around his mother, holding her instead as she sobbed.

" _It was my fault"_ She said as she pulled back, brushing a small tear away as she looked her son in the face. _"But I can fix this. I can make everything better for you. I can make everything better for us"_

"What are you talking about?" Jayson asked.

" _But I can't do that with you like this. You're covered in sin! There's so much blood on you! Why, Jayson?! Why did you do all these horrible things?! why would you kill so many innocent people!?"_ She asked in a heartbroken tone. Jayson was about to speak, but she silenced him. _"Nevermind. I don't want to know. There's still a chance. You're still savable. But the only one who can wash all this blood off you is not me. Only you can do that"_

"What?" Jayson asked in pure confusion.

" _You have to do it, My son! I know it's wrong! But you must! It's the only way I can have you with me again! Do it, Jayson! Come to your mother! I miss you so much!"_ She was practically crying as she took her hands into his, gripping them tightly as if she'd never be able to hold them again. _"Come to me, Jayson. Come to mommy! Jayson!…_ Jayson! Jayson Stop!"

He shook his head as he turned around to see Yan-chan with a grim look on her face, practically terrified.

"Don't do it! Don't throw your life away!" She shouted as she ran over to him and grabbed Jayson's hand tightly. Inside that hand… was a noose.

Jayson was horrified as he quickly let go of the noose and took a step back.

"I saw you… you tried to put it over your neck. I called out but you just ignored me" Yan-chan said as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It… It was all fake?" He asked as he felt tears try to fall from his eyes. He forced them inside however, not wanting Yan-chan to see him cry. "She was never here…" He said as his sadness turned into rage, His fists clenching tightly as his somber look was replaced with a glare of anger.

"Who was never here? Katherine?" Yan-chan asked. "Jayson, what's wrong?!"

"It was all a joke… A sick, cruel joke made so this forest can have a little laugh, huh?"

"Jayson?"

"WELL I'M NOT LAUGHING!" He shouted in pure rage towards the small, dead tree. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET IN MY HEAD SO I CAN BE ANOTHER VICTIM?! THINK AGAIN! YOU WON'T TAKE ME! I'LL BURN YOU AND THIS ENTIRE FUCKING FOREST TO THE GROUND!"

"Jayson! Calm down!" Yan-chan shouted as she grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's okay… You're alright" She said, trying to calm him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I just… snapped" He said as he gently removed her hands from his shoulders.

"What were you shouting at?" Yan-chan asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all" Jayson dismissed. "You haven't seen Katherine anywhere, have you?"

"No. I think we lost her"

"FOUND YOU!" Katherine shouted as she shot Jayson in the foot, causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Go! Run! Don't worry about me!" He said as Yan-chan tried to help him up.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Yan-chan said as Katherine got closer.

"I'll be fine! It's me she wants! Just go!" Jayson shouted as he pushed Yan-chan away from him. She then ran away, going deep into the forest again.

"You make it so easy, Baby. Pro tip: If you're trying to hide from someone, it's a good idea to not scream and shout like a psychopath!" Katherine laughed as she approached Jayson, the barrel of the gun locked onto his head as he tried to crawl away from her. "Don't even think about trying to run. This is a .44 caliber Smith and Wesson. One of the most powerful revolvers in the world. This gun won't just blow your brains out, it'll blow up your goddamned head!"

"Alright… you win. I submit" Jayson said as he raised his hands into the air, giving up. "I'll go back to America with you. I won't leave this time"

"Oh wow! You actually thought I came all the way to this pathetic little rice field of a nation just for you?! I knew you had a big ego, Baby, but that's just crazy!" Katherine giggled.

"If you're not here for me, then why are you here?" Jayson asked.

"It's simple. I'm here for your little Korean girlfriend. You just happened to be in the way"

"Yan-chan? Why!?"

"Yan-chan? What is that? You're little pet name for her!?" Katherine asked. "As for the reason. Well… I wouldn't want to ruin the joy of speculation. Now, any last words?" She asked as she pointed the gun to his forehead, the laser sight projecting a small red dot.

" _Jigoku de yaka"_

"What? What does that mean?"

"It's Japanese for _Burn in hell!_ " Yan-chan shouted from behind as she drove an ax into Katherine's back, causing the blond to scream in pain as she fell to the ground due to the force.

Yan-chan then rammed the ax into Katherine over and over as the blood began spraying everywhere with each consecutive blow.

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! _Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! **Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"**_ Yan-chan shouted over and over as she sent the ax crashing down multiple times, reveling in Katherine's suffering as she screamed in utter pain and agony. She died after the tenth strike, her blood covering both Jayson and Yan-chan.

"Good job" Jayson said as he picked himself up and stood beside Yan-chan, An indifferent look on his face. "Cut the head off for good measure"

" _ **BITCH!**_ " Yan-chan screamed in pure hatred as she used the ax to sever the head from the torso, causing blood to leak out from the neck as the head rolled away from the body.

"Well… that's that" Jayson said as he looked down at the corpse. His face never changed. He showed complete indifference to her death.

"Yeah… that's that" Yan-chan said as she breathed deeply in and out, clutching the blood soaked ax.

"Good riddance" Jayson said as he searched through the satchel on her corpse, finding both his and Yan-chan's cell phones as well as their knives. "Come on. Let's find a way out of here. This place is giving me the creeps"

"Wait… what do you wanna do with the body?" Yan-chan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we… give her a proper burial? She did mean a lot to you, didn't she?"

Jayson only shook his head. "Don't waste the effort" He said. "Let the worms feast on her corpse for all I care" He said cruelly as he walked away. Yan-chan followed closely behind, the blood soaked ax never leaving her side.

The two walked thought the forest in complete silence, not talking to each other at all as they searched for a way out.

As they walked though the forest, it seemed to grow somewhat less somber and more relaxing. Jayson and Yan-chan could hear the birds chirping. The wind blowing. The air smelled fresher then before and the sun glowed brightly as it began to set.

"Y'know. Once you get used to it. It's actually kinda pretty" Yan-chan said as she looked around the forest.

"I guess. But if it's all the same for you, I'll stick to cities" Jayson said as he held his phone in the air, trying to find a cellular signal. However, it seemed nearly impossible for either Jayson or Yan-chan's phones to find any sort of signal to call for help.

They continued walking though the forest for hours until night soon fell. The sound of birds was replaced with the hum of crickets as they came out to chirp. Fireflies soon came out as well, slowly flying near Jayson and Yan-chan as they continued their walk though the forest.

Yan-chan watched in amazement as their tiny little lights flickered on and off, not providing enough light to see, but enough to make a pretty show. They soon flew away once Jayson and Yan-chan used the flashlight applications on their phones, due to it getting too dark to see.

"I feel like we're lost" Yan-chan said.

"We're not lost" Jayson said.

"We are so lost! This has to be the tenth time I've seen that rock!"

"Okay. How many times have you seen that?" Jayson asked as he shined his flashlight forward, directing Yan-chan's attention to an old building of sorts.

"A cabin?" She asked. "Why would anyone wanna live here?"

"I dunno. Maybe they liked the scenery" Jayson said as he walked up to the door and knocked multiple times. After the fifth knock, he said fuck it and kicked the door in.

"Hello? Anyone home?!" He shouted as both he and Yan-chan entered the cabin. "Must be abandoned" He said.

"What the hell? No electricity?" Yan-chan asked as she inspected the walls, finding no way of turning on any sort of light.

"No. But We've got a lantern" Jayson said as he found an old lantern and a box of matches, which he used to light the lantern. The two then explored the cabin, finding only a kitchen and a bathroom. No bedrooms. In the main room of the cabin was a small fireplace.

"Just what the doctor ordered" Jayson said as he found a small medical kit with peroxide, bandages, various ointments and a small pair of tweezers.

He used the tweezers to remove the bullet in his ankle, gasping as he felt a small amount of pain from pulling it out. He then sanitized the wound and bandaged it up.

After getting themselves settled, Jayson and Yan-chan decided to stay in the cabin for the night and leave in the morning. Jayson took Yan-chan's ax and used it to gather wood for the fireplace while she went into the kitchen to find something the two could eat.

The kitchen had no refrigerator. But it seemed that whoever lived here mainly survived off of canned foods. Yan-chan opened one of the cans and poured it into an old yet somewhat clean pot. She then used the stove to cook up a decent meal. It was a gas stove, so no electricity was required.

By the time the food was done, Jayson already had a nice, warm fire going. Just in time too since it started to get cold as a small rainstorm began.

"Dinner's ready" She said as she handed him a bowl of food and sat next to him on the floor, watching the fire as it fed off the wood underneath it.

"What is this?" Jayson asked as he looked at his food.

"I have no idea. But try it, it's not that bad" Yan-chan said as she and Jayson ate their food. After dinner was over, the two set their empty bowls to the side as they relaxed while sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, the roaring flame in front of them serving as a powerful source of light and entertainment as they relaxed and stared at the fire.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Jayson asked as he broke the silence between them. "Those crazy survival shows on tv. Y'know, the ones where they intentionally get themselves lost in the forest or stranded on a deserted island" He said, comparing his situation to that.

Yan-chan smiled at that. "Jayson? If you ever found yourself in a situation like that, lost in the forest or stranded on a deserted island, Who would you want to be with you?" She asked.

"I dunno. Maybe one of those hardcore survivalists! You know, the ones that drink their own piss and stuff!"

"Eww! Gross!" Yan-chan said as she giggled a little. "You know who I'd want to be with if I was in one of those situations?" She asked.

"Let me guess. Senp-"

"You" She said, cutting him off.

Jayson was shocked by that. Surprised even. "Me? You'd want me? Instead of... you know who?" He asked.

"While it's no secret that I love my Senpai to death, I don't really trust him the way I trust you" Yan-chan admitted, causing Jayson to think he misheard her. Did she really say she trusted him over Senpai? "And if I were in a situation like that, where one wrong move could end up killing me, I'd want to be with the person I'd trust the most. The person who could insure my survival. The person who could best protect me from danger. And that person is you" She said with a heartwarming smile.

"What makes you think that?" Jayson asked.

"Well, you're smart, strong, resourceful, courageous. And I know you'd gladly give your life in order to save mine. I know that you won't let anything or anyone hurt me. Sadly, I can't say the same for Senpai. I don't have this level of trust with him. And I don't think I ever will" Yan-chan explained, outright saying that she trusted Jayson more then Senpai.

"Wow... I... Um... I'm speechless" Jayson said as his cheeks grew a shade redder. He couldn't help but smile after hearing those words. As he heard them, he felt everything negative inside him just vanish, Just like last time. And here he was. All his sadness, anger and hatred... gone. She made it go away. She always made it go away.

Jayson felt validation in her words. They gave him the strength he needed to fight off the negative feelings brought on by Katherine.

Jayson's mind didn't just reject Katherine at this point, he downright forgot about her. The knowledge of who she was and her past relations with Jayson, gone. Kicked off her pedestal to make room for Yan-chan. The old queen was usurped and a new queen was put onto the throne... forever.

"Thanks. I really needed to hear that" Jayson said as he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I'm speaking the truth" She said.

"I know you are" He responded as they both continued to watch the fire, transfixed as the flame danced over the wood.

Yan-chan yawned in sleepiness as she scooted a little closer to Jayson and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes soon flickered shut as she fell asleep. Jayson gently moved her head off of his shoulder and onto his lap instead, thinking she'd be more comfortable there. He also took off his red sweater and draped it around her, using it as a makeshift blanket so she may be kept warm.

Jayson soon fell asleep as well.

Come morning time, the two would successfully find their way out of the suicide forest and work towards returning home.

Jayson would never forget the night they spent inside that small cabin.

* * *

The time was 11:58 PM. Tuesday.

Megami Saikou relaxed as she leaned against the large glass window inside her father's office at the top of Saikou tower. She enjoyed gazing out of this window, looking down at the bustling city below her. Seeing the pretty lights of the buildings. It was all very relaxing to her.

Her relaxation was ruined once a knock from the door was heard.

"Come in!" She said as she continued to look out the window.

"Um... Ms. Saikou, the team you sent into the aokigahara forest has found the bodies. They're all dead, Ma'am. One had her head severed from her torso"

Megami sighed in annoyance. "Perfect. That's just what I get for sending Americans. How does that country do anything when it's full of such lazy people?" She asked herself. "Is there anything else you'd like to report?"

"Um... yes. Your father left a message while you were away. His meeting with the foreign investors has been concluded and he'll be on his way home shortly"

"Really?" Megami asked as a smile came to her face. "What about my mother? Is she coming home too?"

"Well... no. She'll be gone for an extended period as she continues to work out various business deals with Europe and America. My apologies if you didn't want to hear that, Ms. Saikou"

"N-No... It's quite alright. It is business after all. It's not like she's actually avoiding me" Megami said as her smile was replaced with a frown.

"Ms. Saikou?"

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Make sure the tower is prepared for my father's return. I want this place spotless. You can leave now. I wish to be left alone for awhile" Megami said in sadness.

"Yes, Ms. Saikou. As you wish, Ms. Saikou"

Megami sighed deeply as she heard the door close behind her. "At least father will be here soon to keep me company... that is, if he's not too busy when he comes back" She said to herself as she opened a small fridge at the bottom of her father's desk, pulling out a bottle of well-aged wine. Nothing too heavy of course. Just something strong enough to numb her senses a little and put her mind at ease. Father won't mind just a sip.

She proceeded to remove the cork that sealed the bottle and poured the wine into a small glass

She then sighed again as she leaned against the large window once more and gazed back down at the beauty of Tokyo city, taking small sips from her wine every once and awhile to calm her nerves. Yet, as she tried to relax and calm herself, she only got angrier as a feeling of deep frustration set in after learning that her plan to seek revenge against Ayano Aishi had failed miserably.

She poured more wine into her glass as she stood up all night while contemplating a new plan.

* * *

 **A/N: _Fun Fact: Aokigahara (The suicide forest) was going to_** ** _appear in the original story. however, it was cut due to the difficult time i had while trying to implement it._**

 ** _Another fun fact: Fireflies in Japanese culture are seen as a metaphor for passionate love._**

 ** _Thank you for reading. all feedback is appreciated._**


	14. Business As Usual

**A/N: _So what kept this one? My computer killed itself. So I had to rewrite the whole chapter! So annoying!_**

 _ **Anyways! hear it is! Coming to you from my little brother's shitty laptop!**_

* * *

The time was 11:56 PM. Wednesday.

Senpai yawned as he walked into the kitchen of his home, hoping to grab a midnight snack before returning to bed. He had been having trouble sleeping tonight, mainly due to the huge amount of concern he had for his two friends, Ayano Aishi and Jayson Stone. Both had been missing all day yesterday and even today, being absent in every one of their classes. The whole school's student population seemed oblivious to their location. It was also near impossible to reach them, due to them not answering their cell phones, returning texts or responding to posts on their social media accounts.

Many of the students in Jayson and Ayano's classes just brushed it off and assumed the two caught some kind of cold and forgot to report in sick. But Senpai, being born skeptical, wasn't one to just draw a conclusion like that. So after school, he paid a visit to the Aishi house only to find Ayano's mother on the phone, filing a missing person report!

In fact, she was just as oblivious to her daughter's location as everyone else. She seemed incredibly distraught to know that her child was missing, like any responsible and loving mother would act. It was her kid after all.

Jayson's step-family were also oblivious to his location as well. However, they didn't seem to take it as hard as the Aishi's did. In fact, they seemed rather apathetic and uncaring about the fact that a member of their family was missing. Senpai swore he could even see one of them smiling about it.

That disgusted him. Jayson may not be the most likable person in the world, but he was a part of their family. And when a family member is in danger, you have to find and protect them from that danger. But Jayson's step-family couldn't care less about whether he was safe or not. They were awful, disgusting people and Senpai was glad that he made that clear to them, outright saying it to their faces before he left their house.

He was very concerned and worried. What if the murderer had gotten them too? His two best friends... dead. Senpai didn't think he would be able to keep going after that, especially if Ayano wasn't going to be around anymore.

For the past few days, Senpai had been having strange thoughts about her. In conversations, he'd focus on every word she spoke, listening intensely. His eyes seemed to lock onto and focus on her more then usual, drawing much of his attention towards her. In fact, without her in the school, Senpai felt as if something was amiss. As if an important part of his life had just... vanished. He actually felt a little empty inside knowing that she wasn't around.

He didn't know that her presence had such a strong effect on him. Was he developing feelings for her? Maybe. He had to admit that he did like Ayano a lot.

When compared to the other girls of aka-demi, she would mostly be seen as bland. Nothing more then a background character. But Senpai felt as if this generalization was wrongfully given to her. Sure, appearance wise, she may be a little simple. But what was wrong with that? What's so wrong with being simple? Why is it bad to be average?

Besides, there was much more to Ayano then meets the eye. Looking past her appearance, you would find a very sweet, respectful and intelligent girl who seemed to have a heart made of pure gold. She was also very mature when compared to the other girls. Senpai liked that. Maturity was a major thing for him.

Think about it from his perspective. Do you really want a girl with the mentality of a child? Or do you want a girl with the mentality of a mature woman? To him, Ayano looked to be that mature woman. But it was a little too early to call. He honestly barely knew her. And... well he doesn't even know if she's dead or not.

"I just don't know what we're going to do" A male voice said, ruining Senpai's train of thought as he entered the living room to find both his mother and father sitting on the couch, signs of worry and frustration on their faces.

"We'll find a way. We always do" Senpai's mother said as she put a supporting hand on her husband's shoulder. "You're worrying too much. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked.

"You don't know what kind of a person he is. I wished I knew who he was before I did business with him"

"But if you didn't, our son would never have the amazing education he does now. That's why you did it, remember? You want Taro to succeed in life, don't you?"

"Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Senpai asked as he walked into the living room after hearing that their conversation involved him.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong" His father said sternly.

Akihiro! Don't lie to him!" His mother said, scolding his father for his dishonesty. "He's an adult now. He can handle the truth"

"What's going on? What truth?" Senpai asked.

"Sit down, Taro. We need to have a talk" His mother said as Senpai did so. His parents then went on to explain why they had moved to buraza in the first place, going back three years ago.

His parents wanted to send him to aka-demi academy to ensure that he had an advanced education and the chance to obtain a successful career in his future, something his parents were both denied in their younger years. However, there was one problem with this.

Aka-demi academy was one of Japan's most prestigious and expensive _private_ schools, giving scholarships only to the gifted, and giving an insanely massive yearly tuition to everyone else. Sadly, Senpai wasn't gifted in any way and his parents were unable generate that large of an income to support his education. The school also didn't have any sort of financial aid program attached to it, leaving his parents to pay the tuition fee on their own.

They considered forgetting about the whole fancy private school thing and just enrolling Senpai in a public school. But he practically had his heart set out on going to aka-demi, so they had to find a way to make that happen.

His father eventually founds such a way. It wasn't the best way, but it was a way. He took out a loan for Senpai's first year. And during Senpai's second year, he took out another. And for Senpai's third year, he took out another once more. The debt of all these loans would take his family months if not years to pay back, due to how much money they took out annually, not to mention the insanely huge interest rates, further increasing their debt.

"So... what's the real problem?" Senpai asked.

"We've taken out so much. It's near impossible for us to pay back that debt. And... the man I borrowed it from... he doesn't like waiting" His father said. "He's threatened to get... violent if I don't pay him back soon"

"We've tried our hardest to pay the money back but... we just can't make it fast enough. Me and your father both work two jobs a day. Yet, it's still not enough" His mother said.

"What if I help?" Senpai asked. "I can get an after school job and..."

"We couldn't ask you to do that. It's our problem, not yours" His mother said, frowning on Senpai's idea. "Just... don't worry about it, okay? We'll be able to pay off the debt... somehow" She added nervously.

Senpai felt horrible at hearing this. It was his fault that his parents struggled as hard as they did. They put themselves in this situation just so Senpai could have an education and now his education has gone and put them in massive financial debt. It's his fault.

Even thought his parents said that he shouldn't worry, Senpai couldn't do anything but worry now. For all he knows, this loan shark guy they borrowed from is some crazy mafia boss who will hurt his family or throw his parents into an audit and take all they own, leaving them out on the streets!

Even though they say Senpai shouldn't help, that won't stop him from trying.

* * *

The time was 6:02 AM. Thursday.

Yan-chan smiled as she walked into the kitchen to find her mother near the stove, preparing breakfast.

Yan-chan only recently returned home yesterday night, very late in the evening due to how far the aokigahara forest was from the simple village of buraza. In fact, by the time she arrived home, it was so late that her parents were already knocked out and unable to unlock the front door for her, forcing her to climb into her room through the window. But after she returned home, one of the first things she did was fall into her nice, comfy bed and sleep the rest of the night through. It was the best sleep she ever had.

"Good morning, mother" She greeted cheerfully.

"My baby!" He mother shouted in surprise as she quickly grabbed Yan-chan and pulled her into a loving embrace. "My little girl! You're home! Where have you been, young lady!? Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?!" Her mother shouted as her grip tightened, squeezing her daughter to the point where she felt her bones bend.

"Mother... you're crushing me!" She said in reaction to her mother's display of affection.

"You had me worried sick! I practically had a heart attack!" Ryoba shouted before sighing and releasing Yan-chan from her embrace before gently moving one of her bangs out of her eye "At least you're home now. Sit down. I'll make you breakfast. Then you're going to tell me everything, understand?"

"Yes mother" Yan-chan said. "Oh, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you know how to make pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" Ryoba asked in confusion, failing to understand why her daughter requested such an... American breakfast.

"Yes. And maybe with some strawberry syrup?"

"Well... I can try" Her mother said as she searched the cupboards for the necessary ingredients.

After making the food, she set it down on the dining room table and watched as Yan-chan ate. After her breakfast was finished, she proceeded to tell her mother what had happened during the two days she was missing, going into great detail about how she was captured and taken to the aokigahara forest. Even explaining things such as Jayson Stone's past as well as his relationship with one of Yan-chan's kidnappers in order to give better context to the explanation.

"Wow..." Her mother said in surprise. She had a look on her face that seemed... unreadable. Yan-chan couldn't tell if she was feeling any sort of complex emotion, making her assessment as to how her mother handled the information hard to determine. "That certainly sounds like quite the adventure"

"You're not angry, are you?" Yan-chan asked, feeling as if her recounting of the past events angered her parent to some extent.

"Angry? Why would I be angry? I'm just glad you're safe. Now, get moving or you'll be late for school"

"Yes mother" Yan-chan said as she grabbed her book bag and walked out the door, smiling when she saw Jayson Stone sitting on her porch, waiting for her so they may walk to school together, just like always.

"Morning, beautiful" He smiled, seeming to be in a very good mood today. Yan-chan was happy to see that. It showed her that Jayson wasn't fazed or damaged by the events of the past few days. In fact, it only seemed to make him stronger.

"Good morning, Jayson" She smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes... actually, no. I need to get something!" Yan-chan said as she walked back into her house, soon exiting again with Jayson's crimson red sweater around her arm. "Here. You never took it back when you brought me home"

"My sweater? You washed it?" Jayson asked as he looked at the sweater, noticing that it was completely spotless. No dirt whatsoever. It even smelled fresher then before.

"Yeah well... It seemed wrong to give it back to you if it was dirty. So I threw it in the washing machine last night"

"Thanks" Jayson said in gratitude before draping the sweater over his shoulder as the two began their walk towards aka-demi academy. "Hey, what you said back there in the cabin, thanks again. You really helped me" Jayson said as they walked through the street, passing other students on their way to the school.

"I meant every word I said. You know that, right?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yeah. It's just... after what Katherine did to me, I felt so... worthless. I felt so weak. I literally lost the strength to keep going. To keep myself alive" He explained. "But then after you got rid of that bitch and told me that you trusted me more then you did with Senpai, you have no idea how amazing that made me feel. Katherine destroyed me, but you built me back up. So thanks"

"You're my friend, Jayson. I care about you. And I have to protect the people I care about" Yan-chan said as she looked directly into Jayson's eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again" She added.

"And I won't let anyone hurt you at all" Jayson said as he looked back at her.

"So... was that why you were putting the noose around your neck? Because of Katherine?" Yan-chan asked.

"That..." Jayson said as he rolled his eyes. "I didn't know I was putting a noose on myself. I thought I was talking to someone"

"Who?"

"My mother... or some figment of my imagination that looked like my mother" He said.

"What did she say?"

"She said she blamed herself for everything that happened to me. She said she knew a way to fix it but... I couldn't really understand. something about getting rid of my sins or something? I dunno. I don't really care either" Jayson said as the two continued walking.

"Do you think it was her spirit? The forest was rumored to be haunted. It makes sense that you'd see a ghost there" Yan-chan said.

"You don't believe in that junk, do you?" Jayson asked.

"What? Me?! No way! Well... it never hurts to be skeptical" Yan-chan said as she saw the image of Oka Ruto's corpse flash into her mind.

" _Murderer... Confess... Repent... Filthy murderer... Take responsibility for your vile actions..."_

"Never!" Yan-chan shouted as she looked forward, staring at a blank space in front of her as if an actual person was there.

"Um... you okay?" Jayson asked as he heard her shout. He noticed that her breathing seemed to be a lot heavier and she even shivered a little bit, even though it was nice and warm today.

"I... Yes. I'm fine" She reassured. "It's just... voices" She said nervously.

"Okay then..." Jayson said. "Anyways, it wasn't a ghost. I think it was just my mind playing a cruel trick on me. I'm still gonna burn down that forest though" He added, reassuring that he'd keep his promise to destroy that horrible place.

"Hey guys!" Senpai shouted from the distance as he approached the two. "There you both are! Where were you guys?" He asked.

"Um... sick!" Jayson and Yan-chan said at the same time, trying to hide the fact that they were taken away so as not to worry Senpai.

"Oh, well I'm glad you got better! I was really worried about you guys. Especially you, Ayano-chan" Senpai smiled.

"You were worried about me?" Ayano asked in surprise, a small feeling of happiness overwhelming her as a bright and cheerful smile found it's way onto her face. He worried about her. He cares! He actually cares about her well being! Throughout the entire walk, Yan-chan couldn't help but feel as if her relationship with Senpai was improving greatly. He's almost in her clutches now. Just gotta be a little more patient.

Then he'll belong to her forever.

* * *

The time was 7:51 AM.

"And then he asked if I wanted to chill with him! Can you believe it?! What a pig!" Ranted a girl with incredibly tanned skin and long platinum blond hair as she and her friends stood behind the school building, smoking cigarettes.

"So... what? He just wanted to hang out with you?" Asked another girl.

"Lol! I wish! No. He asked me to _chill!_ You know, the other way of saying _Let's have really hot and aggressive sex!_ "

"No way! Did you do it!?"

"Fuck no! I didn't do it! I said _What do you take me for? Chinese takeout!?_ And bitch-smacked him so hard he started crying!" The girls laughed.

"OMG! You're so bad, Musume-chan!"

Senpai rolled his eyes as he saw the group of girls standing behind the school, breaking the rules by smoking on the premises. A rule that both students and teachers had to obey. But anyways, Senpai came here because he was certain that one of these girls could help him wipe away the debt that plagued his parents. And that girl was named Musume Ronshaku.

She was the one with tanned skin and bleached hair, an obvious follower of an old fashion trend called ganguro. Born from the minds of rebellious youths, the ganguro style was essentially a spit in the face to the traditional Japanese beauty standards such as pale skin, dark hair and neutral makeup tones. These girls who followed this trend rebelled tradition by getting their skin incredibly tanned, either naturally or artificially. As well as bleaching their hair either milk white or platinum blond.

But Senpai wasn't here to focus on an old fashion trend that honestly didn't look appealing to him. He came here because he knew Musume Ronshaku's father owned Ronshaku loans, the loaning company that Senpai's family was indebted to. He also knew that Musume was a complete daddy's girl, spoiled rotten by the loving bond between father and daughter.

"Excuse me, are you Ronshaku-san?" Senpai asked as he approached the group of girls.

"Yeah! Who want's to know?" Musume asked.

"I'm Yamada-san and..."

"Wait! Yamada? As in Taro Yamada?"

"You know me?" Senpai asked.

"Of course I know you! Everyone knows you, Senpai! You're like, the most hottest guy in the school!" Musume said. Should Senpai take that as a complement?

"Right... anyways, I was wondering if you could help me out"

"Let me guess. Your family or the family of someone you know is in major debt to my father's loan company, right? I'm gonna tell you what I tell everyone else. Pay up or get beaten up! I can't just wave a magic wand and make the debt disappear!"

"I know that. I was just asking if you could get your father to be more... lenient. My parents are hard working people! They'll get your father what he wants! They just need time!" Senpai said, causing the two girls who were in Musume's group to feel sympathy for him.

"Aww, poor guy!"

"C'mon Musume! Stop being a bitch and help him!"

"I'm not being a bitch!" Musume shouted rather bitchily. "Fine! I may be able to convince my father to back off, but on one condition" She said.

"Okay... what's the condition?" Senpai asked.

"You have to take your shirt off and dance real sexy for us!" One of the girls shouted.

"No!" Musume said. "I want you to do something special for me" She grinned.

"Like what?" Senpai asked.

"Like whatever I say! You're gonna be my servant for a few days!"

"Wait... what?!" Senpai asked in shock.

"That's right! I tell you to jump and you're gonna ask me how high I want you to jump! You'll do what I want, whenever I want with no questions, comments or concerns!" She smiled.

"You know what, maybe we should just forget about it" Senpai said as he began to walk away.

"Hold it, bitch!" musume shouted, stopping Senpai dead in his tracks. "You think you can just back out now? Sure! But if you do, I'll just tell my daddy how rude you were to me and he'll have the debt increased! By the time you pay it all back, your family will be on the street with not even the clothes on your backs!"

"No! I'll... I'll do it" Senpai said in shame.

"Good boy! Now as my servant, you have to do exactly as I say! Get on your knees, servant!" She commanded as Senpai did so, having no choice but to obey this spoiled brat of a girl as she laughed at him. He hated having to do this, but now that this girl is made aware of his predicament, he has no choice unless he wanted his family to live in poverty after paying off their debt.

"You can't just humiliate and demean me like this!" Senpai protested as the girls laughed at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted your family's debt gone, not increased! Don't worry though, it'll only take a few weeks to convince daddy to ease off... maybe a month if he's really busy" Musume grinned as she looked down upon the kneeling boy.

"She... will... suffer!" Yan-chan said in anger as she watched the whole thing unfold from behind a dumpster. That pathetic ganguro bitch! Think you can just hold Senpai captive and dangle an unpayable debt over his head?! Well think again!

Not only was Yan-chan going to free Senpai from this evil girl, she was also going to make it her mission to clear this debt away from his family so he can live worry free! How she'd do it, she didn't know. But maybe a little... American influence would be helpful.

* * *

The time was 12:06 PM.

Info-chan sighed in annoyance as she typed rapidly on her keyboard, trying to get her work done as quickly as possible before the lunch hour was over.

The past two days had been hell for her. Multiple suppliers have begun rebelling against her in an attempt to expose her to the school and reveal her identity. Normally, she'd send Jayson to remind them of their place, but he wasn't here yesterday or the day before! Giving Info-chan no choice but to pay the delinquents to do his job while he was off who-knows-where.

This action did nothing to quell the small rebellion of enraged suppliers. in fact, it only seemed to strengthen their resolve. That was because the delinquents didn't do as told. They'd just beat the target and say that Info-chan had sent them.

If Jayson was dealing with this, he'd not only use violence but also diplomacy, intimidation, blackmail, discrimination and many other vile yet effective tactics. Say what you want about the American boy, but he knows how to put people under his thumb. He knows how to manipulate. It was one of the reasons Info-chan respected him in a small way. He's effective and knows just what to do to make you fall in line and do as you're told.

"Hey, partner!" Speak of the devil...

"Where the hell have you been?" Info-chan asked as she turned away from her computer to glare at Jayson Stone as he stood in the doorway, letting all the light into the dark room.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I needed you to deal with four of the suppliers yesterday and you were nowhere to be found! I needed your help and you just disappeared!"

"Oh... Sorry. I had a busy few days. It's complicated" Jayson said as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Anyways, I'm here now. So you want me to go beat up those suppliers today?"

"Yes, actually. Then we need to deal with another five later. I also need more panty shots for next week" Info-chan said.

"Busy day today" Jayson stated.

"Then I suggest you get to work as fast as possible, partner" Info-chan glared.

"As you command, my mistress" He said sarcastically, causing Info-chan to roll her eyes as he left the room, leaving her alone once more so she may return to her work.

Jayson then walked into the hallways so he may return to the cafeteria to enjoy the rest of lunch hour before returning to class, then he'd take care of business.

"Senpai! You lazy idiot! You dropped all my books!" A girl shouted as Jayson looked down the hall to see Senpai bend down and attempt to pick up a vast amount of hardcover books. Not the average number a normal student would take to a single class. It was lunch time anyways, so why was Senpai carrying books?

"Aren't you going to help?" Senpai asked as he picked up the books one by one as a very tanned girl looked down on him.

This was Musume Ronshaku. One of the most annoying girls in the school, in Jayson's opinion. Why? Watch. Just read about what's going to happen as Jayson walks past her.

"OMG! Hey there, cutie! How you doin' today!?" She shouted as Jayson walked past. He groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and just continued walking, not even bothering to look at her.

This had been going on ever since his second year. This ganguro bitch comes up and shouts at him to pay attention to her, thinking she's worthy of his time. She wasn't. In fact, she wasn't even worth the effort of killing. Jayson saw her as so pathetic, that he wouldn't even bother with taking her life. Let someone else do that.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Musume said as she stood in front of Jayson, blocking his path. "A cute girl talks to you and you ignore her? What are you? Gay?"

"I am of the heterosexual variety, I will have you know" Jayson said. "And what are you talking about? I don't see any cute girls around" He added as he glared daggers into Musume's eyes.

"Of course there's a cute girl here! I'm right in front of you!" She said in a gloating tone.

"Sorry, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder and my eye is not beholden to you. Now move" He growled.

"Well... Maybe you would like to hang out sometime and just... chill?"

"Chill?" Jayson asked as he laughed cruelly. "What do you take me for? Chinese takeout!? Is this your attempts at flirting with me? It's pathetic. Now move before I make you move" He growled before pushing Musume out of the way, causing her to fall onto the wall as Jayson walked away.

He sighed as soon as he passed by a storage closet.

"Alright, come on out, beautiful. I know you're in there" He said as Yan-chan slowly opened the door, exiting from her hiding place.

"Interesting. I think she likes you, Jayson" She smiled wickedly as her mind concocted a devious and sinister plan. "How would you like to become bait for a trap?" She asked.

"Why? You want that ganguro bitch dead?" Jayson asked.

"Yes. She's holding Senpai hostage with financial debt and making him serve on her. I want to wipe away that debt and get rid of this pathetic bitch!"

"How are we going to do that?" Jayson asked.

"Listen closely now" Yan-chan said as she began whispering her plan in Jayson's ear.

* * *

The time was 3:05 PM.

"And make sure you do both my math homework and my history paper as well as the two thousand word essay!"

"But by the time I'm done, I'll never be able to finish my homework!" Senpai protested as Musume threw her homework folder onto him, making him do it for her.

"Well then you're just going to have to stay up all night doing both my and your homework!" She said.

"But then I'll be dead tired during classes tomorrow!"

"Ooh. I guess it just sucks to be you! Remember that I can make my daddy bury your family if you don't do as I say!" She threatened.

Senpai sighed as he was forced to accept these terms. He actually wished he never came to Musume for help at all. She was defiantly doing much more harm then good, causing Senpai to regret even talking to her.

He could understand why Jayson was so cruel to her before. Senpai would do the same. She's such a pampered and spoiled brat! No wonder her only friends are two other spoiled brats. Most of the other students would rather die then be friends with this bitch!

The things she made Senpai do during the school day were nothing short of humiliating. During lunch period, she made him give her a foot massage in front of everyone! Made him hand feed her! Made him carry tons of heavy books throughout the multiple classes, not only damaging his back but also making him late for his own classes! She even talked about taking him to her house and making him cook dinner for her!

But like it or not, Senpai had to do as told. He had no choice now. It was either this or making the debt to his family even worst. His parents were right when they said he shouldn't have gotten involved. If only he could go back into the past and warn himself. Then maybe today wouldn't have been so embarrassing.

"Excuse me, Musume? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jayson Stone asked as he approached Musume and Senpai from behind.

"Oh, Hey Jayson" Senpai greeted. Jayson ignored him.

"Whatcha want, cutie?" Musume asked as she played with her hair, attempting to look cute. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought the American was pretty cute. and those muscles! someone get a bucket of water because this guy's so hot he's setting himself on fire!

"I wanted to say that I was wrong for treating you the way I did and I was hoping you and I could talk somewhere more... private... you know, chill?" Jayson grinned.

"Ohh. Okay then" Musume agreed, liking where this was going. "Senpai, you go home and start my homework early" She said as she shooed Senpai away, allowing him to walk home as he rolled his eyes.

"Now then, Let's go to a more... private place. We can chill there!" She giggled as she locked arms with Jayson. He then took her into one of the storage closets near the entrance of the school.

"Um... this is where you wanna _chill?_ Seems a little... cramped" Musume said as she looked around the dusty closet.

"I prefer the term... intimate" Jayson grinned as he got incredibly close to her, his body against hers as he looked into her eyes.

"Well, alright then" Musume grinned as well. "Let's get started" She said as she slowly lifted the top of her uniform, the bottom of her breasts just barely visible.

Jayson's grin grew wider. "Now!" He shouted as Yan-chan sprang up from her hiding place behind a stack of boxes and covered Musume's head in a sack. She struggled in surprise as she felt the sack cover her head, preventing her from seeing as Jayson grab her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. He then stomped hard onto the side of her face, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

The time was 12:03 AM. Friday.

"Now listen good. I've told you time and time again! You don't get me my money and you don't get to use your legs anymore! Get it? Good!" A rather rotund man shouted as he dealt with on of his clients over the phone.

This was none other than Mr. Ronshaku, owner and founder of Ronskaku loans.

"You got two days before me and my boys pay a visit to you, your wife and those pretty kids you got. Have the money before we get there. I'd hate for any of your family to be traumatized by our visit" He said before hanging up. He then relaxed as he sat at his desk in the office room of his home.

Work had been pretty stressful on the old loan shark today, due to the rebellious actions of his clients. No matter. His men did a great job at... reminding them why it was best to pay back their dues. Sure, his clients may not be able to use their left hands for awhile, but at least they got the message.

Honestly, Ronshaku would have quit the business a long time ago were it not for his daughter. The only reason he still did this loan shark bullshit was so he could have more then enough money to provide for his child should she wish to someday go to collage. He didn't want her doing this loaning and extortion crap. He would be much more happier if she did cleaner, safer work. Hell, he preferred she didn't work at all. Speaking of which, where is his little princess?

A look of intrigue came to his face when he heard his computer announce that he had received an email. Checking his inbox, he saw that someone had sent him a message with a video attached. The message simply said _Watch the video_.

So that's what he did.

He gasped in shock at what he saw. It was Musume! His daughter! She was tied to a chair in some dark basement with a sack to her head! It was obvious that some sick freak had taken her and is asking for a ransom.

A man wearing all black then walked up to Musume and looked directly at the camera filming everything, His face hidden beneath the dark hood of his black sweater.

"Greetings, Mr Ronshaku" He spoke, his voice was unnaturally low in pitch, indicating that the video was edited to disguise his voice. "You don't know me. But I know you. Let me get straight down to business... I have your daughter. If you ever want to see her again, you will wipe away the debt of every client of Ronshaku loans"

"What?! That will kill my buisness!" Ronshaku shouted to the monitor.

"You may be saying that this will kill your business, and you aren't wrong. But what's more important? Your business? Or your daughter?" The kidnapper asked. "For every hour the debt remains, I will remove one of her fingers. Then I'll move onto her toes. Then her ears, her nose, her tongue and then both of her eyes. Then I'll kill her, chop her into tiny pieces and send them to your front door unless you wipe the debt away now! And don't think about double crossing me. I'm watching you right now. I'll know if you try to trick me. I'll know if you call the police. Let me show you what will happen if you do" The man said as he took out a knife and stabbed Musume in the arm, causing her to scream in pain as the kidnapper dug it into her flesh.

"Oh my god" Mr. Ronshaku said in horror as he listened to his daughter's screams.

"Now Musume, is there anything you'd like to say to your dear daddy?" The kidnapper asked as he removed the sack covering Musume's head, revealing her terrified face.

"Daddy... I'm really scared... Please help" She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please help? Are you requesting help?" The kidnapper asked. "You don't request help. You cry for it. So if you're going to do something, you're going to do it right. Cry for help" The kidnapper demeaned.

"...help..."

"Oh, pathetic. Louder!"

"help"

"Like you mean it, girl!"

"help!"

"HELP! FROM YOU'RE FUCKING DIAPHRAGM! HELP! H-E-L-P! HELP!"

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" Musume screamed as loud as possible as a waterfall of tears ran down her face.

"Shh! Now we listen... You hear that? Nothing. Your cries have gone unheard. No one's coming for you, little girl. You'll just have to stay here with me for the rest of your life. Doesn't that sound fun?" The kidnapper asked as he watched Musume cry in sadness. He then turned to the camera. "You have twenty six hours, Mr. Ronshaku. I trust you'll make the right choice" He said as the video ended, leaving Ronshaku paralyzed in fear.

* * *

The time was 2:04 AM.

"Dear god, you are heavy! What have you been eating?!" Jayson Stone asked as he dragged the heavy cello case that held the body through the streets of downtown buraza on his way to Ronshaku loans.

Old man paid his ransom. The debts of all clients had been wiped clean. Now it was time to give the old bastard what he deserved.

Jayson sighed in exhaustion once he finally reached the Ronshaku loans building and placed the cello case by the locked doors. He then went to hide in an alleyway nearby as he waited for Ronshaku to come and retrieve his daughter.

He had to admit that the old man was clever. Putting a high interest loan business near a school with incredibly high tuitions? Freaking genius.

He got quiet once he saw the fat bastard walk up to the building, noticing the cello case and examining it closely. He came alone, just as he was told to do. Dumb retard.

"What the?!" Ronshaku paniced as he opened it and saw what was inside.

"Surprise!" Yan-chan shouted as she fell out of the cello case and used her knife to stab Ronshaku in the neck as she broke out into a fit of deranged laughter, the knife going in and out of Ronshaku's neck multiple times as the volume of Yan-chan's laugh increased.

Jayson thought it was the sweetest song he'd ever heard.

After the old man was dead, Yan-chan took the keys to his business off of his body and unlocked the door, dragging the corpse inside the building before setting the place on fire, making it look like Ronshaku had burned down his own company.

Musume Ronshaku was killed after Jayson and Yan-chan recorded the ransom video. The body was thrown in the old lake outside of town.

Tomorrow morning, Senpai and his family would rejoice after hearing that the business was destroyed and their debt was wiped clean. Yan-chan couldn't wait to see the look of happiness on his face.

* * *

 **Otaku ficwriter: _Yeah, I watch Akidearest from time to time. Didn't know she made a video about aokigahara though. That would have been helpful._**

 **Guest reviewer:** _ **Maybe it was his mother's spirit. Maybe it was just Jayson's own head playing tricks on him. You decide.**_

 **Thank you for reading. All feedback is appreciated.**


	15. Stopping The Presses

**A/N:** _ **The story took a bit of a hiatus while I worked on getting my computer fixed, but we're back now!**_

* * *

The time was 6:04 AM. Friday.

Megami Saikou smiled as she walked through the halls of Saikou tower while carrying a large breakfast tray filled with food.

She stopped once she came to the large wooden door at the end of the hall, breathing deeply as she held the breakfast tray with one hand while fishing out a key card from her pocket with the other. She then slid the key card into the slot on the door. A green light flashed brightly on the doorknob, allowing her to turn it and enter her parents bedroom.

Inside the bedroom was a tall man in his late forties with his silver hair slicked back. His hands resting behind his back as he gazed out the window, looking down at the people of Tokyo city. He had his good suit on today, the really expensive one. Megami could already tell that today would be a busy day for him. It always is. He never gets a break.

She breathed deeply again as she quietly placed the breakfast tray on the small coffee table in the room. "Good morning, father" She said respectfully as she bowed. "I made you breakfast, Welcome home" She said.

Her father sighed as he continued to stare out the window, his back turned from his daughter. "You know that we hire people to cook us food, right?" He asked, his voice being very deep and rather intimidating.

"I-I know that. I just thought you'd like it if I welcomed you home by making and serving you breakfast" Megami said, watching her tone carefully so as not to anger her parent. "I mean, if you don't want it, I'll just..."

"Don't touch it" Her father said sternly, forbidding his daughter from placing her hands on the food she had made for him. He then walked over to the small coffee table Megami had placed the food on and looked down at it, inspecting it intensely.

Megami watched nervously as her father's eyes looked over every part of the breakfast, searching for mistakes and judging the overall quality of the food like a professional critic. He then took the bowl of white rice mixed with natto and raw eggs, looking through it carefully before eating from it.

 _Please like it. Please like it. Please like it. Please like it._ Megami's mind chanted over and over nervously, not wanting to shame herself by serving her father a breakfast he wouldn't even eat. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him swallow, indicating that he was satisfied with his daughter's cooking. If he didn't like it, he wouldn't have swallowed. She continued to watch as he ate from the bowl, eventually leaving it empty.

After he finished eating, Megami got to work on pouring his tea and serving it to him.

"So what do you want now?" He asked as he took the cup of tea from her.

"Excuse me?" Megami asked in confusion as she poured a cup for herself.

"The only reason you do things like this is because you have something to say or you want something. So what is it?" Her father asked, his question putting a deep feeling of nervousness into his daughter. He knew she wasn't the type to excessively ask for things, so whatever she wanted was assumed to be important.

"Well… I was wondering if it would be alright if you had enough free time to do something with me" She said.

"Do something with you?"

"Yes. You know, me and you, spending a little quality time together. A little bit of father daughter bonding" Megami said with a small smile.

"Why?" Her father asked, his stare sharp enough to cut through diamonds.

"Because I miss you, father" She said. "It's been five weeks since the last time I've talked to you and it's been five months since I last saw mother. I don't get to spend any time time with either of you! It's gotten to the point where we all barely know each other anymore! Sometimes I think you both avoid me on purpose!"

"Lower your tone, young lady" her father scowled. "You're shouting"

"I-I'm sorry. I just… miss you. I really, really miss you"

Her father sighed deeply as he stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug, an action that he hasn't done to her ever since she was nine.

"I miss you too, Megami. I'm sorry you feel this way. But there's nothing I can do about that. You know how busy me and your mother are. We don't make time for you because we can't make time for you. But don't you think for a minute that we do it on purpose. Because that's wrong. we both love you more then anything else and you know that"

"Yes, father. I'm sorry, father" Megami said as her father pulled away from her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He said as he put his hands on Megami's shoulders. A touching and loving moment that strengthened the bond of a father and his daughter. However, this touching moment was ruined once the alarm on her father's phone went off. "Shit, I'm late" He cursed as he removed himself from his daughter and began to exit the room.

Before he could leave though, he took a slight glance behind himself, only to see a saddened frown on Megami's face as she began to pack up and clean the breakfast she had made for him. "Megami, I'm too busy today to make any time for you. But I may be able to squeeze a few hours into next week's schedule. would that be enough?" He asked.

Megami smiled in joy when she heard that "Yes. Yes, That would be more than enough!"

"Good" Her father smiled back as he exited his room and walked into the hall, leaving his daughter alone in his room.

Her smile soon faded away as a blank expression became prominent on her face.

While she was grateful that her father would try to make time for her, she knew it would most likely not happen. Sadly, that's a recurring theme in the lives of children who's parents are the leaders of a multi-trillion dollar company. Business becomes more important in their lives instead of family, whether that's by choice or not.

Megami believed her father when he said that he does not actively try to avoid her. He loves her. And so does her mother. It's just… after so much distance between her and her family had been made, to the point where she only saw her mother once every five months, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit... neglected. She knew that wasn't the case though, but there was a distinct difference between what she knew and what she felt.

She sighed as she carried the breakfast tray into the kitchen and dumped it into the sink before returning to her room.

She'll inherit all of this one day. Saikou tower. The business. Everything. Once father and mother go into retirement… or worst, Megami will be in charge of the entire Saikou operation. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous about one day taking her father's place. What would she change? What would she add? Would she take the company to new and exciting heights? Would she drive the company into the dirt and destroy everything her father and his father before him worked to build? Or would nothing really change at all?

Guess that was a question only time could have answered.

There was one question Megami had the answer to though. What would happen to her children if she became as busy as her parents? Megami wouldn't let them suffer the same way she does. She'd make time for them as much as possible. And even if it wasn't possible, she didn't plan to just have one child. If she had more then one, they'd at least have each other to keep them company.

She smiled at the idea of her children having brothers or sisters, she always wanted one herself actually. For her, being an only child was so… lonely.

She sighed as she sat at her computer desk in her room and pressed the power button on her desktop. As the machine booted up, Megami picked up a framed picture that sat on her desk. It was a picture from back when she was just a toddler, being held in her mother's arms as the glorious Saikou tower stood in the background.

She missed her mother a lot. It had been so long since the two had even spoken to each other, let alone saw each other. It was almost as if her mother was dead and everyone was just living in denial.

She guessed she could sympathize with _someone else_ who missed his mother greatly. She shared a small portion of his pain, in some way. It reminded her that she and him are much alike even though they have obvious differences.

Megami hoped the boy heeded her warnings and knew to stay away from that… _witch_ he puts himself with. She tried as hard as she could to explain to the boy that staying near that monster of a girl will only be the death of him. A death Megami tried to prevent.

She didn't want him to die. He didn't need to die. What he did need was to be saved. To be shown the light. To be guided onto the right path. Megami actually thought he and her would become good friends. She hoped she could break thought his stubbornness and show him that. Free him from the chains of slavery that the Aishi bitch has him wrapped up in.

Once Megami's computer was fully booted, she opened the video chatting program, which allowed her to broadcast herself onto the small, silver laptop in the student council room of aka-demi academy. She hated attending school this way, forced to present and display herself onto a tiny laptop instead of actually being there alongside her fellow students as an equal.

It was all her fault… the Aishi. Father wouldn't let Megami even near the school while that monster was… active. It's all for Megami's own protection of course. She understood that. What she didn't understand is why her father was so content to just let it happen.

People are dying in that school! Innocent students are getting murdered and they don't even know it! And for what? Just so some hormone crazed, knife wielding teenage girl can have an unhealthy obsession over a boy? Pathetic!

Even more so given the Saikou family's history with the Aishi clan. Backstabbing traitors! All of them! Filthy monsters! What the Aishi's did to the Saikou's so long ago was downright atrocious and deplorable! And father was just content to sweep it all under the rug?

No. that kind of crime cannot go unpunished. The Saikou's need to be avenged. They need to have their revenge against the barbaric and depraved monsters that are the Aishi family! And Megami was going to be the one to exact that revenge. Every Aishi in Japan, as well as the rest of the world, will fall by her hand… starting with Ayano Aishi.

But… now wasn't really the time to get into that. The plan was still very much in the works, especially after the first plan failed miserably. But this new one, that could work if Megami was careful. Regardless. Now wasn't the time for thoroughly planned revenge. Now was the time for school.

"Good morning, fellow council members" Megami smiled as she looked directly into the webcam on her computer monitor.

"Good morning, Saikou-san" the council said, greeting their president.

* * *

The time was 7:08 AM.

Senpai smiled as he walked through the halls of aka-demi academy, feeling full of positive energy. Good news came to him and his family today when they heard about what happened to the Ronshaku loans company. The place caught on fire and got burned to the ground last night! Everything inside was destroyed and the business would be near impossible to rebuild!

Do you know what that means? Senpai's family is free! Their debt wiped clean by the flames of the fire! Oh, when his mother and father heard about that this morning, you should have seen the looks on their faces as they danced and jumped in joy. They were even going to celebrate later tonight by going out to one of Japan's most fanciest restaurants.

Personally, Senpai didn't really like the fact that he was happy about someone's business burning down. But when that business is nothing more then a way for some fat old man to extort and bully people, you can't help but see the obvious justifications. If it counted for anything, Senpai hoped nobody got hurt by the fire. Still though, at least he and his parents didn't need to worry about large men in suits knocking on their door at three in the morning, threatening violence if his father didn't pay his debt.

Senpai's train of thought soon stopped as he walked up to the third floor of the school and came to a set of double doors which walked through. The small sign on top of the doors indicated that this room belonged to the newspaper club.

The inside of the room was fairly cramped. Filled with multiple printing presses, computer desks and of course, stacks of unused paper, waiting to have the latest news of the school printed onto them.

In all honesty, Senpai thought the newspaper club was a useless novelty. Once the school got it's own website and the internet became mainstream, with almost everyone and their mother having a phone capable of accessing the internet, nobody really saw the need to read the school paper. It was much easier to look up the latest news on the website or even just to look over the gossiping on social media.

Yet, even though the newspaper club was widely ignored and seen as useless, it still persevered and survived with many new people joining the club almost every day. Senpai originally struggled to understand how such an outdated and inferior form of media could possibly survive in an era filled to the brim with digital technology and internet dependency.

He then realized that they survived by doing the opposite of what a tradition newspaper did. Instead of focusing mainly on news and the goings on at the school, the paper was dominated by ask and advice columns, many of which covered different topics. From school work to social interaction, from organizing your academic life to organizing your love life. The newspaper became one of the best and only ways to receive true, clear cut advice to help students during their time in the school. This plan was apparently so successful that it allowed the paper to stay relative for years. Senpai had to admit, that was pretty clever. Keep relevancy by giving your readers the one thing they want the most… guidance.

But regardless, Senpai wasn't here to gawk and stare at a few ink stained pages, He was here for something else entirely. He walked deeper into the newspaper club, passing by multiple members as they worked on next weeks issue of the aka-demi inquisitor. He eventually came to a large desk at the end of the room. Sitting at that desk was a girl with brunette brown hair and matching brown eyes. Along with her uniform, she wore an old fashioned newsboy cap with a press pass sown onto it, commonly used in the old days by British and north American journalists.

This girl was Paipa Raito, chief editor of the newspaper club and hard hitting reporter. Even though she was only a first year student, she quickly landed the highest position in the newspaper club in only a matter of weeks, due to her passion for transparent, honest, unbiased and professional journalism as well as her determination when it came to obtaining the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Normally, Senpai didn't really involve himself with first year students, seeing them as nothing more then immature children. But not this one. She was different. If anyone was going to help him uncover the mystery as to the identity of the murderer, now known as the aka-demi killer, it would be her.

"Hello, Raito-san" Senpai greeted as he approached the desk, gaining the attention of the inquisitive journalist.

"Hiya! Senpai!" She greeted cheerfully. "How you doin' today?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm good. I was wondering if you made any discoveries about my… problem" Senpai said, reffering to the multiple murders he had tasked Paipa with investigating.

"Well… I did make some progress. But I'd prefer it if we talked somewhere more… private" Paipa said as she grabbed Senpai by the hand and dragged him out of the newspaper club's room, leading him into a supply closet down the hall. "Okay, so I got in touch with a few of my father's contacts and…"

"Wait, contacts?" Senpai questioned as he shut the door to the supply closet and pulled a small cord hanging from the wall, providing power to the small light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"Of course! My daddy used to be quite the journalist back in the day! Well… before he hit rock bottom" Paipa said, a small look of sadness on her face. "Anyways! I was able to get copies of the autopsy files for both Oka Ruto and Asu Rito!" She said as she held the autopsy files in her hands, showing them to Senpai.

"When did Asu's body get an autopsy?" Senpai asked, curious as to how such a thing would happen even though her murder was never reported.

"I tipped off the police" Paipa smiled. "Anyways, both of them died in similar ways. A knife to the front of the neck" She explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Senpai asked.

"Everything! You dummy! It shows that these murders are both done by the same person and indicates that they have a consistent way of killing! They both died the same way and the last interactions they had were with you! These aren't random killing! They're planned executions! We're most likely dealing with an experienced assassin or a gifted amateur"

"I could have told you that" Senpai said sarcastically. "Do have any idea who the murderer may be? Have you made any sort of profile?"

"Well, look at the stab wounds. They're almost always one inch slightly above the collar bone, not necessarily near the wind pipe. Now, both Asu and Oka were five-foot-three. If the murderer was the same height as the victims, the knife would stab dead center in the neck"

"But the stabs don't hit dead center" Senpai stated.

"Exactly!" Paipa said. "They hit exactly two inches below that. This leads me to believe that our murderer is most likely five feet tall or five-foot-one. Meaning, they are shorter then the average girl!"

"And that's it?" Senpai asked in frustration. "That's all you've got? A height? No gender? No DNA? Just a height?"

"Not exactly. You remember that Josei Otoko died too, right? His autopsy showed that the knife was two inches above the center of his neck, more towards his jaw line. And he was taller then both Asu and Oka" Paipa explained. "This dramatic increase in height shows that we may not be dealing with one murderer. We may be dealing with two" She said seriously. Senpai was almost at a loss for words.

"Two?" he asked in fear.

"But it's still too early to speculate! We're going to have to wait until more evidence reveals itself!" Paipa said, returning to her naturally cheerful state.

"Wait? Just wait?!" Senpai asked in anger. "Are you actually just going to sit here and wait for another student to die so you can have more files to look through!?"

"Yup! I'm sorry it has to be that way, but I just don't have enough evidence. I don't have any witnesses, fingerprints, security footage or even the murder weapons! All I have are these autopsies and sadly, that's not enough to accuse someone of murder! So yes. The best thing we can do right now is wait until another body is found. Maybe, if we're lucky, I'll lead us to whoever this murderer is"

"Unbelievable" Senpai said in annoyance.

"Hey! Do you really think I like just sitting here while praying for someone to drop dead? Because I don't! But sadly, that's all we can do. I wanna catch this murderer just as badly as you. The only problem is that we have little to no evidence to do so! This is the best and only option we've got!" Paipa shouted.

"I… I know that. It's just… how many more? How many more people need to die? It's not right. We shouldn't just sit here and wait for another innocent person to lose their life" Senpai said in a grim tone, causing Paipa to come to his side, her hand resting on his shoulder in a supporting fashion.

"I don't like this anymore then you do" She said softly. "But that's all we can do. Like it or not, this has to happen. In order to catch this killer, someone else needs to die"

"I know" Senpai said as they heard the bell ring, signaling that class was about to begin.

Paipa sighed as she and Senpai soon exited the supply closet and separated from each other, making their own ways towards their separate classes.

Paipa hated this as much as Senpai did. She hated the fact that someone else had to die. She hated how she was basically powerless in this situation. A situation that could easily be prevented if this aka-demi killer was just a little more careless.

Paipa wasn't sure who was going to be next. Or even when or where the murder would take place. But she knew one thing. The moment she gets that evidence, she will slave over it day and night in order to find this vile and evil killer, or killers, if her assumption was correct. It would be the least she could do to thank the poor soul who would soon find themselves becoming the latest victim.

As an added bonus, this would be just the thing Paipa would need to fix the awfulness of the school's paper.

Honestly, Paipa thought it was a shameful insult to real newspapers. Those things are supposed to be filled with engaging and informative news that notifies the public, not stupid ask and advice columns. But once Paipa closes this case and the aka-demi killer is apprehended and punished for their crimes, the story will make headlines. And once it does, those idiots at the newspaper club will have no choice but to return to the old format. Why? Because Paipa said so! That's why!

Her train of thought was soon ruined when she heard a sound coming from behind. However, she saw nothing as she turned around to look. Just an empty hall… yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She eventually brushed it off as she continued to walk to class. Probably just her nerves getting the jump on her.

Unbeknownst to her however, there was someone watching her. A young woman with raven black hair done in a ponytail, watching and listening intently from the end of the hallway. She didn't like what she heard.

"Looks like somebody's been sticking their nose where it doesn't belong" Yan-chan glared. This was just what she needed. First she has to slave away, making sure Senpai is safe from any man-stealing whores and now she's got to deal with some nosy little reporter getting involved in things that didn't concern her!? No matter. Yan-chan can deal with this easily. She's handled worst.

She knew she'd have to be careful though. No doubt that the inquisitive little journalist has already spread the word about her next headline to her fellow staff members. Killing her while she was working on the case would raise much suspicion.

"How am I gonna do this?" Yan-chan asked herself, struggling to figure out how she'd be able to properly eliminate this new threat without raising such suspicion. Should she try to frame a murder on her? No. Too easy. Plus, Yan-chan was most likely bound to leave more evidence indicating that she was the killer. Get her expelled? No, that would take too long. Plus, once she gets reinstated into the school, she'll just get back to work. A temporary defuse of the situation but not a permanent solution. Blackmail perhaps? No. that's likely to get traced back or ignored.

Y'know, sometimes Yan-chan really wished she had the ability to control minds, or at least gain a subtle influence over the ways people thought. Maybe like hypnosis or some other form of brainwashing. Then she could just command the annoying journalist to forget all about… wait. That's it!

Yan-chan knew exactly what to do! Now, it was obvious that our little yandere was no hypnotist or evil genius capable of building a mind control machine. No need to point that out. Plus, it was very unlikely that she would be willing to take an early major in psychology and hypnotherapy to learn such a specific set of skills. Brainwashing machines probably didn't come very cheap either.

Even so, Yan-chan doubted that these overused and clichéd ways of mental manipulation even worked anywhere outside the realms of fiction, but that doesn't mean they didn't give her a form of inspiration! Even the creators of the most grounder, realistic and serious forms of art can take inspiration from works of fantasy.

And in this moment, Yan-chan found herself very inspired…

"Hey, Beautiful" Jayson Stone said as he walked up to her. "C'mon, class is starting and… what's with the face?" He asked as Yan-chan revealed her sinister grin to him.

"I'll tell you all about it later" She smiled wickedly as she put her hand on his shoulder. That disturbing grin stayed on her face throughout the whole school day as she contemplated a dastardly and maniacal plan.

* * *

The time was 4:03 PM.

Paipa Raito sighed as she stood on the school's rooftop, leaning on the railing as she looked down at the multiple students and faculty members below her, all heading on their way home.

Paipa stayed on school however, waiting for a potential informant. She had received a note in her locker after second period. Whoever wrote the note said that they held key information about the aka-demi killer and was willing to share it with her.

Paipa was a little skeptical when it came to a random letter left by a stranger, regardless of the fact that she wasn't very discreet when dealing with this case. Yet, she was desperate and had no other way of gaining evidence, save for just letting another student die.

If she wanted to catch this murderer, she'd have to trust in whoever left this note. She'd have to put her life in the hands of another and pray that this person intended only good and not evil.

Paipa soon heard the sound of the double doors behind her open and close. Her informant had arrived. As she turned to see who it was, she was surprised to find that they had taken great lengths to hide their identity. Though Paipa could clearly point out that her informant was female, solely based on the slender body.

She wore a red hoodie that seemed almost too big for her, as if it was made for a man. The hood covered the top of her head all the way down to her eyes, leaving only her mouth visible. Well, it would be visible if it wasn't for the bandana that was wrapped around it, hiding whatever part of her face that the hood could not cover. She also wore full latex gloves, preventing her from leaving any fingerprints or showing her hands. Which, since she's female, would most likely be a giveaway for her identity. Especially if her nails had been painted.

"Um.. hi" Paipa waved to the girl. "You must really care about your anonymity. I can understand that. But you don't have to worry, I'll keep your identity a secret, I promise" She said.

The girl didn't speak.

"Anyways, thank you for getting in touch with me. I really appreciate it. Now, about this murderer…" Paipa said before the girl randomly went into attack mode, grabbing Paipa by her uniform and throwing her, causing her to crash into the rooftop's railing.

The girl then grabbed her by the uniform again and forced the top of her body over the railing, threatening to throw her down it if she struggled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Paipa shouted. "I thought you were trying to help me!"

The girl simply responded by pulling out a syringe that seemed to be filled with a clear, translucent liquid.

"Oh god…" Paipa gasped quietly in fear before the mysterious girl injected the substance into her neck. Once the odd liquid was in, Paipa could feel the world getting… fuzzy. Hearing… was hard. The light of the sun… so bright.

She was tired. So tired. She tried as hard as she could to stay awake. She tried to fight against whatever this chemical was doing but… she was so tired.

She needed to sleep. She had no choice but to sleep. As her mind faded away into unconscious slumber, she could hear the girl giggle disturbingly as she grabbed Paipa by the feet and dragged her away.

* * *

The time was 11:05 PM.

Yan-chan relaxed as she laid on the couch in her living room, surfing through the various channels on her television while occasionally taking a bit of popcorn from the small bowl on the coffee table. She felt rather tired tonight after all the work she was subjugated to at school, due to Mrs. Fuka being in a very bad mood and taking it out on her class. Yan-chan really should complain to the headmaster about that tomorrow.

Anyways, Once Yan-chan got home, she didn't really have the energy to do anything or move anywhere, save for the occasional trip to the bathroom.

Even her homework, which she usually gets out of the way immediately, hadn't been started yet. Oddly, it felt nice just laying down and not doing anything. She felt relaxed and content. Even after her body had regained it's energy, one question was the only thing that kept Yan-chan from moving.

Why bother?

She didn't mean that in any negative way. She's comfortable and relaxed. Why bother moving when sitting down and being still feels so much better? It was the start of the weekends after all and she knew school was going to be stressful once Monday rolled around, so why not let loose and just turn your brain off for a few hours?

It was an odd yet welcomed change for Yan-chan, as she was never known to just sit there and do nothing.

"Well hurry up!" Her mother shouted as she walked down the stairs while wearing her sparkling crimson dress and high heels. "They're going to give our table away if you don't pick up the pace!"

Yan-chan's mother and father were also trying to make the best of their weekend, dedicating the next two days to themselves. Tonight they're going into the city for dinner at a five star restaurant. Tomorrow night, they're going dancing.

"Sweetie, is my makeup alright?"

"Yes, mother. You look lovely" Yan-chan smiled as she turned her attention away from the television and onto her mother.

She always tended to get stressed over the whole preparation phase for their nights out. Ryoba was a perfectionist when it came to her husband. Everything had to go exactly as she pictured it in her head, else her night out was practically ruined… at least for her.

"Will you calm down? We're only going to be a few minutes late. That doesn't mean they'll just give the table away!" Yan-chan's father said as he struggled to fix his tie while walking down the stairs.

"Still. I want tonight to be perfect" Ryoba said as she checked her makeup in the mirror for the thirteenth time. "Now hurry up and let's go!"

Takeru sighed as he rolled his eyes at his wife. "You sure you'll be alright on your own, Ayano?" He asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Yes father. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine" She said.

"Alright. We'll only be gone for a little while. Call if anything happens"

"You two worry too much. Now go out there and enjoy yourselves!" Yan-chan said as she stood up and practically pushed her parents out of the house. "Don't have too much fun!" She said as she shut the door as her parents walked out.

She watched from the window as they got into their car and drove away. Once it was out of sight, Yan-chan pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jayson Stone, her best friend. Once the text was sent, Yan-chan went back to lying on the couch, watching television as she ate from her popcorn.

Jayson soon arrived a few minutes later, greeted at the door by Yan-chan's welcoming smile.

"You ready to get this over with?" He asked.

"As ready as ever!" Yan-chan replied as she allowed Jayson inside and guided him towards the basement.

Inside, they could both see Paipa Raito spread out on a long wooden table with large amounts of rope tied over her torso, binding her in place alongside the multiple handcuffs around her wrists and ankles, which were attached to the legs of the table. There was also a piece of duct tape over her mouth, the adhesive bonding itself to her skin assured that she would be unable to remove it herself.

She was completely naked, giving anyone full access to her body do whatever they wanted to her. The only article of clothing on her was the blindfold that was wrapped tightly around her eyes, preventing her from seeing.

Jayson knew fully well what was about to happen. He'd argue that this was what Paipa deserved. Nobody likes a snooper, especially one that's interfering in something as dangerous as murder. He just sat back and watched as Yan-chan prepared. He didn't want to intrude or anything. Yan-chan was the artist after all. Paipa, the canvas.

Who was Jayson to prevent an artist from creating her art? So he stood on the sidelines and just watched.

As Yan-chan walked closer to the table, Paipa began to stir as the anesthesia wore off, bringing her back to the waking world. She seemed distressed once she learned that she was blindfolded and gagged. She became even more distressed once she found out that she was bound to a table, grunting and groaning as she squirmed in panic.

"Stop struggling" Yan-chan commanded, causing Paipa to struggle more. "I said STOP!" she shouted as she slapped the girl in the face as hard as possible, leaving a hand print on her chin as she stopped her useless squirming.

"Much better" Yan-chan said. "Now I'm going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream, I will hurt you" She threatened as she began to take the tape off, removing it slowly.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! What's happening!?" Paipa asked in a panicked tone as soon as the tape was removed. "Wh-Why am I here?! What are you going to do to me?!"

"You're here because of your little newspaper. You've been caught sticking your nose where it didn't belong"

"Oh my god! It's you! The aka-demi killer! You're going to kill me, aren't you!?"

"Calm down, Paipa. All I'm asking is for you to stop. Stop trying to play detective, It's not going to end well" Yan-chan said as she took out her butterfly knife and gently ran the blade across Paipa's neck. A form of intimidation, not an attack.

"And let you go back to killing more people!? No way! I'd rather die then let other people be killed! Even if you let me go, you have no idea how big of a mistake you're making! I know your voice now! I'll recognize it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yan-chan shouted as she rammed her knife into Paipa's arm, causing her to scream in pain as her blood began leaking onto the table. "You will destroy any and all evidence you've collected and cease and desist this instant!"

"Make me!" Paipa shouted in a sudden burst of bravely. She immediately regretted that as the reality of her capture set in.

"With pleasure" Yan-chan giggled as she removed the knife from Paipa's arm.

Jayson looked with curiosity as Yan-chan then grabbed a pair of pliers and used them on Paipa's fingers, gripping the fingernail tightly before pulling hard, causing the whole nail to be violently torn from the skin of the finger as Paipa screamed in pain, blood dripping from her now nail-less ring finger.

Jayson flinched at that. He knew it had to hurt.

"We can do this all night" Yan-chan threatened. "But it doesn't have to go this far. You have the power to stop this. If you still want to be difficult however, we can keep going. It only gets worst from here though"

"F...f-fine! Go ahead! I...I-I'm a big girl! I can take it!"

"Oooh! Is that so?" Yan-chan asked enthusiastically, a devilish grin on her face. "Well, why didn't you make that clearer? Let's skip this amateur hour crap and go straight to the big guns!"

"The big guns?!" Paipa asked in fear.

"Now that sounds like fun" Jayson said in a light chuckle as Yan-chan stabbed Paipa in the arm again with her knife, making the original cut much bigger. She then took a corkscrew and inserted it deep into the wound, twisting and turning the screw, digging it deeper and deeper into Paipa's arm as it tore through her muscles with ease as blood poured out like a waterfall.

"STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" She begged as tears began falling from her eyes, wetting the blindfold as she made a bloodcurdling scream.

Yan-chan only giggled louder as she took out a pair of clothing irons, hot to the touch due to being powered on for an extended period of time. Yeah… you can guess where this was going.

Paipa cried in pain and suffering as the hot plates of the irons were pressed down onto her stomach, burning her flesh as her screams only got louder and louder.

"DEAR GOD! SWEET MERCIFUL LORD! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed to the heavens as the irons burned into her skin, smoke coming from them due to the immense heat.

Yan-chan then eventually removed the irons, grinning when she saw the third degree burns left by them. "How much more can you take, Paipa?" She asked as she gently stroked Paipa's hair, giving the girl a little time to catch her breath. "Do you really think this is all worth it? Is the scope of the century worth all this pain you're suffering? Stop this. Stop this madness. Stop being difficult and this will all be over. I promise"

"Why are you doing this?…" Paipa asked as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"You know why I'm doing this. Destroy the evidence and everything will go back to the way it was. You can go back home. Back to your family. Your mother… your father. Think about how they're feeling. They're probably worried sick about you. Don't you wanna go home?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yes… I wanna go home…"

"Very good" Yan-chan said as she patted Paipa's head, rewarding good behavior. "You're almost done, Paipa. I just need to make sure you understand what happens when you become difficult. That's why this is all happening, because you're very difficult to work with. You don't want to be difficult. Being difficult only makes bad things happen"

"I don't wanna be difficult…" Paipa said in a meek tone, nearly broken.

"Now what are you going to do once I let you go?" Yan-chan asked.

"I… I'm going to… I'm going to…"

"You're going to?…"

"I'm going to… _ **go right to the police about how you tortured me!**_ "

"Bad girl!" Yan-chan shouted as she slapped Paipa again. "I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand! Remember that you brought this on yourself!" Yan-chan said as she brought out her ultimate weapon, pulling out a car battery and attaching jumper cables to it. She then held both the positive and negative ends of the cables in both her hands and clanked them together multiple times, causing sparks to come out as Paipa quivered in fear, knowing exactly what was coming to her.

"NO! STOP! HAVE MERCY! PLEASE!" She begged before Yan-chan clamped the cables onto Paipa's nipples, causing a large amount of electric volts to surge through her body as she screamed so loud that her vocal cords began to strain.

"I can really feel the _positive energy_ in this room tonight. It's got _sparks_ flying! It's simply _electric_! Real _shocking_ stuff!" Jayson Stone laughed as Yan-chan continued her various torture techniques on the poor girl.

* * *

The time was 12:05 AM. Saturday.

Ryoba sighed as she walked into the woman's restroom of the restaurant her husband had taken her to. A little place in sisuta town known as Hontoni yoi resutoran. Known throughout all of Japan for it's amazing culinary creations.

The reason Ryoba came into the restroom was not because she felt the need to _powder her nose_. Rather, it was because of the person who had entered the restroom before her. A young, blond woman who worked as a waitress.

"Excuse me, Ma'am" Ryoba said as she gently tapped the waitress' shoulder

"Yes? The waitress asked. "Can I help you?"

"You can, actually. See, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at my husband multiple times as you took our orders" Ryoba said, causing the waitress' cheeks to turn a shade redder the normal. "I must inform you that as a devoted wife, I have made it my mission to protect my darling from anything that may destroy our marriage… even you" Ryoba added as a glare came to her face while moving closer and closer to the waitress, cutting off breathing room and showing complete disrespect for personal space.

"I… um… I apologize if I offended you in any way or made you feel intimidated, Ma'am. I'm just trying to do my job"

"Your job?! And what exactly is this job of yours?! Stealing husbands away from their wives and ruining marriages!?"

"N-No! I'm a waitress! I'm only taking this job to pay for collage!"

"Just as I thought! You're a gold digger!" Ryoba accused. "Using your body to seduce my husband into paying for your education! You disgusting little whore!" She shouted as she grabbed the waitress by her uniform and threw her into one of the bathroom stalls before grabbing her by the head and forcing it into the toilet.

The waitress kicked and squirmed as she tried to force herself out before her lungs commanded her to breath again. However for as strong of a fight she had put up, Ryoba proved to be much stronger then this simple little collage girl in the end. She soon lost the strength to continue her struggle and drowned… dead.

"Rest in peace" Ryoba said as she pulled the corpse's head out of the toilet and shut the lid before placing the body on top of it. Digging into her purse, she then pulled out a vial of liquid arsenic, a common chemical element that when ingested, becomes a fatal poison. Ryoba giggled as she uncorked the vial and poured the arsenic into the corpse's mouth, causing it to go into the throat. Ryoba then put the now empty vial into the corpse's hands, making it look as if the poor waitress had poisoned herself, committing suicide.

She then returned to her table and relaxed as she ate dinner with her husband.

"You were in there a long time. Is everything alright?" Takeru asked as Ryoba sat down.

"Oh yes, my darling. Everything is wonderful. I was just dealing with… woman business. Now go on, continue with what you were saying" She smiled lovingly as she listened to Takeru speak, completely entranced and mesmerized by his words, so much so that she forgot exactly what he was talking about as she just stood there and gazed into his eyes, completely lost in them.

Her moment of pure bliss was soon ruined as a waiter so rudely came up to their table and handed them the check. They then payed for their meal and exited the restaurant, a small to go bag of leftovers clutched in Takeru's hands.

As he and his wife walked to the car, Ryoba couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. It was a familiar feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt ever since her high school days. And if her suspicions were correct, she thought she knew exactly why she was feeling such an unnerving yet nostalgic feeling. Gazing across the street, she saw a man in a faded yellow trench coat with a dark brown hat as he sat at a bus stop.

She glared hard as she looked at the man from across the street. No way. It wasn't possible. It couldn't have been him. But that face... She never forgot it. why was he here at a time like this? was it just coincidence? No... No. He's watching her! After all these years, he's still keeping tabs on her? How… touching.

Ryoba grinned like a madwoman as she began taking off her high heels, anticipation brewing inside her as she went barefoot.

"Um… you okay? Why are you taking your shoes off?" Takeru asked as he noticed his wife's odd behavior.

"Oh… no reason" She smiled. "Here. Hold them for me, darling. And hold my purse too" She said as she handed them to her husband and began crossing the street, walking over to the bus stop.

The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see her as she crossed the street. A look of pure fear on his face as Ryoba grew closer and closer. He dropped the paper out of fear and vaulted over the bus stop's bench, running into a nearby alley as Ryoba ran after him.

"Come back!" She shouted as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "I just wanna talk to you!"

The man didn't slow down as she continued running after him. In fact, his speed only seemed to increase. He ran into a second alley as Ryoba began closing in. In a last ditch attempt to slow her down, he tossed two garbage cans onto the ground, their contents spilling all over. His last ditch effort failed however as Ryoba jumped directly over them with flawless skill.

It wasn't long until the man in the trench coat had come to a dead end. Trapped. No way out as the sound of Ryoba's giggling grew louder and louder as she got closer and closer. The man could hear the sound of a knife jutting out in her hands. A switchblade.

"Long time no see, Mr. Journalist" Ryoba grinned as the journalist turned around, horrified to find that she was directly behind him, the tip of her switchblade only inches away from his neck. "I have to admit, It's nice to see you! Tonight has been very interesting for me. I got to have a lovely dinner with my husband, had a nice little flashback of my high school days and now I get the chance to tie up an old loose end! All around, a very productive night for me" She said.

The journalist could only stand there in fearful silence, the only noise coming from him being his frantic and panicked breathing.

"Aww, what's the matter? Scared? You know, I can't help but feel as if this is overkill, especially after all you and I have been though" Ryoba said, remembering all that she had done to this simple journalist back then in the eighties.

How after arresting her and taking her to court for murder, she was able to tarnished his reputation. Destroy his career when he was in his prime. Embarrass him in front of the entire nation and turn him into a laughing stock, practically ruining his life. Now here she was, about to murder him nineteen years later.

"P-please! We're both adults here! Can't we talk about this?" The journalist asked as he raised his hands into the air. "You don't need to do this! I have a daughter!"

"Oh? You do? Well so do I. A very lovely daughter, I'll have you know. Beautiful and intelligent, just like her mother. And as a devoted mother, it is my job to protect my child from any danger that she may face. If you were to have me arrested, she'd grow up without me. I wouldn't be there to protect her and ensure that she grew to become a proper woman" Ryoba said as the switchblade got closer to the journalists neck. "What about your daughter? Does she need you? I doubt it. Look at yourself. You're an old, deadbeat alcoholic who doesn't even have a single piece of yen to his name! Your daughter doesn't need you! I'll be doing her a favor by ending your pathetic life!" She shouted.

"Alright… But before you kill me, can I just say one thing?"

"What?" Ryoba asked, giving the journalist a chance to say his last words.

"Take this, bitch!" He shouted as he quickly pulled out a small canister of pepper spray from his pocket and sprayed it in Ryoba's face.

"Ahh! My eyes!" She shouted in reaction to the burning sensation as she covered her eyes with her hands.

The journalist then sought a quick exit, climbing up the fire escape of an apartment building. Ryoba however, quickly regained her sight and began climbing after him. He grunted in pain as she stabbed his leg with her switchblade, causing blood to leak out.

He braved through the pain though as he delivered a swift yet strong kick to Ryoba's face, causing her to fall from the ladder and onto the ground. The bags of trash that had fallen onto the ground earlier had broken her fall, leaving her relatively unharmed.

"That's right! Run and hide like the rat you are! I'll find you, little rat! And when I do, I will kill you!" Ryoba shouted as she watched the journalist get away.

"Ryoba!" Takeru shouted as he came to his wife's aid. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"Yes… I'm fine, darling" She said in a sigh.

"Why did you run after that man like that?" Her husband asked, completely oblivious to his wife's intentions.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing important. Come on, let's go home" Ryoba said as Takeru and her walked towards the car. The ride home was quick and quiet, neither Ryoba or Takeru talked along the way. Ryoba had a permanent glare on her face though. A glare that put a deep feeling of fear into Takeru as well as anyone who had the misfortune of seeing such an angered expression. Her husband didn't know what or who could have possibly caused such a negative emotion, but he felt incredibly sorry for whoever was the cause of it.

Once the two had arrived home, Takeru quickly went upstairs and knocked out as soon as he fell into his bed, sleeping like a newborn. Ryoba sighed as she stood in the bathroom of her home, washing the pepper spray out of her eyes as well as the makeup on her face. She then took a quick shower and dressed in her black satin kimono robe, which she often slept in.

She yawned as she threw her dress into the laundry hamper and made her way to her bedroom. On the way there however, she heard a bloodcurdling scream that practically made her jump in surprise, due to the unexpectedness. It sounded like it came from the basement.

Ryoba hid her switchblade behind her back as she slowly walked into the kitchen and down the stairs, into the basement. The screams got louder and louder with each step. as Ryoba grew more and more cautious

She gasped at what she saw as she entered the basement. A young girl tied to a table! With Yan-chan and Jayson Stone looking over her! Inside Yan-chan's hands were what looked to be torture tools, which would explain why there was so much blood on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Ryoba said in shock, alerting Yan-chan and Jayson to her presence. "What exactly are you two doing?!"

"Mother! I… Um… I can explain!"

"You're doing it all wrong! Are you trying to torture her or kill her!? Give me those, allow me to show you how to do it properly" She said as Yan-chan surrendered the torture tools to her mother, who then proceeded to continue where her inexperienced daughter left off. "Allow me to show you both the proper way of doing this"

Jayson Stone and Ayano Aishi watched in horror the entire time as Paipa Raito screamed louder then ever, immediately indicating Ryoba's advanced skills in the art of torture. It was both impressive and terrifying at the same time. The two had no idea you could do so much damage with just a plastic straw. Really, they should have been taking notes.

* * *

 **A/N: _Special thanks to_ _AndiDuel_ _for that little gem at the end. I'm trying a few different things in this chapter and want an opinion on how the story should flow a little. Should the next few chapters have a little more focus on Ryoba from time to time? or are Jayson and Yan-chan's antics more then enough for you guys? and what about Megami Saikou?! should she get a little more exposure before she and the rest of the characters meet?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading. All feedback is a_ _ppreciated._**


	16. A Brief Respite

**A/N: _So, this chapter isn't like the rest. It's sort of like a testing chapter so I can work out some new stuff. It's also a little bit of a respite chapter. Something to give our heroes (villains, actually) a little time to relax and breakup the monotony._**

 _ **Also, fair warning, There's gonna be a little bit of sex/lemon in this one. I felt it was time. It is an M rated story, after all. It's all the way at the end of the chapter though. So if you don't wanna read it, you can skip without missing anything important.**_

 _ **You'll know when it starts.**_

* * *

The time was 12:04 PM. Friday. Three years later.

Jayson Stone held a look of deep anger and hatred as he walked through the halls of a large cathedral while multiple workers and guests ran up and down like crazy to prepare for the big event that would take place soon.

Today was the worst day of Jayson's life. One of the biggest, most regretful, annoying and aggravating day he'd ever lived through. A day that forced anger, sadness, bitterness and hatred into his very core from the moment he woke up and would last till the moment he'd go to sleep. A day where he was so tightly wound up to the point where he would attack, maim and kill the next person in front of him for the sake of stress relief.

What could cause such intense and dangerous feelings for him? You may be asking. What has him so distraught and upset to the point where he'd use violence against practically anyone? Well, the answer was simple, if you knew the circumstances. But since you don't, allow Jayson to spell it out for you.

Today's date is the 12th of August in the year 2020. Ayano Aishi's wedding day.

Based on this information and Jayson's negative mood, you probably have a clear indication of who the groom is. Sufficed to say, it wasn't him.

He couldn't believe it. It was over. It was all over. Any chance Jayson had of gaining Ayano's love was all but shot down and destroyed the moment that… _ **pathetic worm**_ got on his knees and said _'marry me!'_ Here they are now… in a church. The house of god, waiting for the blushing bride and the squirming weakling of a groom to be wed in holy matrimony.

The ceremony hasn't started yet though, due to last minute preparations delaying the event. Jayson thought this was a godsend, but no. It's not. It's just a delay of the inevitable. No matter how many delays or last minute adjustments are called for, one thing was for certain…

The bride is going to walk down this hall, up to that alter. The priest was going to spew his religious mumbo jumbo and the bride and groom were going to leave this church not as bride and groom, but as husband and wife.

The very idea of Senp- Taro picking her up and taking her away filled Jayson with even more rage. Made his teeth clench as his brow furrowed, creating a glare of pure hatred and anger onto his face, more so then what he already felt.

Jayson sighed in frustration as he walked up to the alter where it was all going to happen and stared at the large stained glass window above it. And above that, a statue mounted on the wall. A depiction of Jesus Christ, The son of god and the virgin Mary, hanging from the cross.

In all his lifetime, Jayson wasn't a very religious person. Neither was his mother, for obvious reasons. But she still attended church on the rare occasion. She mainly enjoyed the atmosphere. The calmness and serenity. The people. The singing. She wasn't big on the worshiping part though. She also wasn't the praying type.

As for Jayson, he saw the whole idea of religion and prayer as… useless. Just sit there and pray to some almighty being in the sky that may or may not exist and hope your troubles disappear like magic. Just put complete faith in something you can't even see. Worship and serve a king of kings that you can't even talk to.

It was hard for Jayson to believe in it. Even if he did believe in some divine creator of all life who ruled from some kingdom high in the clouds, He wouldn't follow the religion. He finds confiding and depending on others to be a form of weakness, at least for him.

Jayson didn't call himself an atheist though, but he did have a lack of faith similar to one. The reason he didn't call himself as such was because he didn't like the label. He didn't like any label. He didn't want people calling him 'The atheist' or 'The nonbeliever'. He just wanted to be called by his name, Jayson.

"Alright. I'm desperate" He said to the statue of Jesus. "I don't know whether or not you exist. And I'm certainly not going to speed read the bible and go on a pilgrimage to find out. But if you are real, then prove to me that you exist and that you can hear me. Prove it by turning back the clock! Give me another chance! I just need one more try! Turn this day into some bad dream! Stop this wedding! Give me a way to stop it!"

"Is something wrong, Jayson?" Said one of three men as they stood behind Jayson, watching him with confusion in their eyes. These three were Arata, Daisuki and Kazuhiko Aishi. Ayano's cousins, which Jayson quickly befriended.

He got to meet a lot of the Aishi family actually, thanks to Ayano's mother wanting to introduce him. Jayson got to meet nearly all of Ayano's cousins, uncles and aunts, her grandmother and grandfather and even the matriarch of the entire Aishi clan, who was to be well over one hundred years of age yet still retained an odd sense of youth and beauty, though the permanent confinement to a wheelchair kinda ruined the look.

Most of the Aishi family got along well with Jayson. Almost all of them liked him far more then Taro, going so far as to confuse him for the actual groom.

That was mostly due to Ryoba's over exaggerated praises of him as she explained his relationship with Ayano to the rest of the family, going so far as to call him the whole reason as to why this wedding was happening.

Jayson loved all the Aishi's though. He felt like it was the family he always wanted. He had a chance to be a part of that family too. Guess it'll never happen now.

"Hey, man. You okay?" Daisuki Aishi asked as he and the other two stood at Jayson's side.

"No, I'm not" Jayson glared while sighing. "How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to just sit here and watch that… tiny, insignificant weakling take the love of my life away from me!?"

"The love of your life?" Kazuhiko Aishi asked. "Ayano? You've got the hots for little Yanny?" He asked, using an old nickname Ayano was was often called as when she was a child.

"No way" Arata said in shock. "We feel sorry for you, man. You must be pissed"

"I am!"Jayson growled. "It's not fair. After all I did for her! After all the lives I've taken for her! After all the times I've saved her ass! I should be the one on this alter! I should be the one taking her away! She should belong to me!" He shouted.

"But, she doesn't know that, does she?" Arata asked. "If you feel this way, why don't you tell her that? She should still be in her dressing room. They wanna do some last minute adjustments to her dress. Now's the best time to come clean, bro"

"What a perfect idea!" Jayson said sarcastically. "Let me just barge into the bride's dressing room and tell her that she should be marrying me instead! Let me pour my feelings of love and affection all over her and practically ruin what's supposed to be the best day of her life! I'm sure she'll take it amazingly well and I won't end up being attacked, beaten down, tortured and left to die a slow and painful death by the hands of the entire Aishi family! A family which is filled with dangerous, murderous psychos! No offense"

"None taken" All three of Ayano's cousins said, knowing full well what their history was. The bells at the top of the church soon began ringing loudly, signaling that the wedding was about to start as Ayano's cousins left the alter and took their necessary places.

Jayson was the best man, so he had to stay on the alter and stand beside… Him.

"Hey, Jayson" Taro said as he walked onto the alter as the hall began filling with members of the Aishi clan as well as Taro's family members.

Jayson could see Ryoba Aishi smiling as she waved to him from her seat in the front row, her mother and father sitting beside her.

"I'm a little nervous" Taro said as Jayson noticed him shake and twitch slightly while everyone waited for the bride. Jayson couldn't help but glare as he stood at Taro's side. He could strangle this little worm right now. He could break this weakling's neck in front of everyone. He could throw him onto the floor and stomp his face in before beating him to death with his fists over and over as everyone watched! "What are you doing?" He asked as he felt Jayson's hand grip his shoulder.

"N-Nothing… Just wiping some dust off your suit" Jayson said as he calmed down. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do any of those things. This was Ayano's day. The happiest she'd ever be in her whole life.

Jayson made her happiness top priority. He couldn't have her as his wife, but the lease he could do was make sure she was happy. Make sure this tiny, cowardly waste of life she's about to be married to treats her right.

Today… Jayson would stay his hand and bite his tongue… for Ayano's sake. For her happiness.

"She's coming!" One of the bridesmaids said as she ran in. The pipe organ then began playing as Ayano Aishi walked into the hall, wearing her long, beautiful white wedding dress. An indestructible smile of pure happiness on her face as her father guided her down the hall.

The people all watched as she got closer and closer, all of their attention on the bride. Jayson swore he could see Ryoba crying tears of joy as her daughter walked onto the alter.

As the bride walked up and took her place beside the groom, She slipped Jayson a small yet incredibly grateful smile as she mouthed out the words 'Thank you for being here' to him. It took every once of Jayson's being to hold himself back as Ayano and Taro joined hands.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join this man and…" The priest said as the ceremony begun. Jayson tried as hard as he could to drown everything out and just let the ceremony be over and done with. He tried thinking about anything other then Ayano and Taro.

Nothing, not even the thought of his own dead mother or the memories of his past could sooth the raging inferno inside him as he heard the priest say that… goddamned long sentence of holy matrimony.

Jayson was practically being pushed closer to the edge as the seconds passed, his rage burning him up from the inside, almost as if the acids inside his stomach and the blood in his veins was replaced with boiling hot lava.

"And if anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed..." He's not gonna say it. "Speak now…" He's not gonna say it! "Or forever hold your peace" Okay, fuck this! He's gonna say it!

" _ **I OBJECT!"**_ He shouted it as loud as possible so that the whole church may hear it, everyone inside gasping in surprise as Ayano and Taro looked at him with incredibly shocked expressions, though Ayano's held more anger then it did shock.

"Jayson… You're ruining my wedding" She growled as she glared at him in anger.

"I know. But just… hear me out!" He said. "You cannot go through with this! You honestly can't expect me to just sit here and let you give your life away to this… weakling!"

"Weakling?!" Taro asked, taking offense.

"Look at him! He's pathetic! He's moronic! He's a scrawny weakling! I've seen cardboard cutouts with more personality then him! I've seen kindergarteners who are smarter then him!"

"How dare you insult my husband-to-be!" Ayan shouted in an angered tone.

"Listen to me! All I'm trying to say is that he is not what's best for you!" Jayson shouted back.

"And you think you are!?"

"Yes" He said as he looked into her eyes. She seemed genuinely shocked to hear him say that. "I could be so much better. I would make it my mission to be the greatest husband you'd ever have. I'd give you whatever you wanted. Take you wherever you wanted to go. Show you whatever you wanted to see. My only priority would be your happiness" He said as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Jayson…" She said as she looked down at him, feeling his gentle grasp of her hand with both of his as he looked up at her, right in her eyes.

"Give me a chance" He begged. "Just one chance… That's all I want. I'd treat you like a queen. Like the human incarnation of a goddess. And I'd be your servant… your slave, obeying any and all commands given to me by you… my mistress"

"Jayson… I don't know what to say" Ayano said as she gazed into his eyes. "Grab him!" She shouted as her cousins charged at Jayson and slammed him to the floor, all three of them holding him down as he tried to escape.

"I knew this was gonna happen!" He shouted. "And to think, I befriended you assholes!"

"Family comes first!" One of them shouted.

"How dare you, Jayson! You've ruined my wedding and humiliated me in front of my whole family!" Ayano yelled in anger as she pulled out a knife and held the sharpened blade against Jayson's throat, threatening to slice it. "However, it was rather sweet to hear you say all that about me. I never knew you felt so strongly. To think that you'd give up your own freedom and lower yourself into full servitude… I accept"

"Wait, what?!"

"Sign here!" Ayano said cheerfully as she pulled out a piece of paper from within her dress.

"A contract?" Jayson asked as he looked at the document.

"That's right! Legal and binding! By signing it, you agree to becoming my property! Ridding yourself of your basic human rights and freedoms in order to become my lifetime servant! That's what you said you'd do for me, right?"

"Hold up a sec… When did you get a slave contract?"

"That's not important! What is important is that you sign it! That's what you said you'd do, right?! I-It'll make me happy! Don't you want to make me happy!?" She shouted angrily as the knife got closer to his flesh.

"Y-Yes! Yes! I wanna make you happy!" Jayson said in fear as he felt the cold steel against his throat.

"Then sign… the… contract" Ayano growled as she gave Jayson a pen, forcing him to sign his life away in service to another. "Sign here… And here… And initial here… Wonderful!" She said in joy as she held the signed document in her hands.

"Something isn't right" Jayson said in worry.

"That was so much easier then I expected!" Ayano said as she began giggling slowly, the sound of her voice filling Jayson with a feeling of uneasiness towards his new owner as she began putting her hands on her cheeks, her fingers spreading, strewn about her face as her unsettling giggle grew louder in volume, to the point where it became an incredibly loud and deranged fit of insane laughter as Ayano's nails dug into the back of her head, clenching her flesh tightly as she began to rip her own face off.

"What the fuck!?" Jayson shouted in pure horror as he watched her remove her own face.

"Surprise, baby!" Katherine laughed madly as she threw the Ayano mask onto the ground. "I never expected such a cheap rubber mask to fool you! But it turns out I had her entire family fooled!"

"How are you alive!? You're dead! We killed you ourselves! We cut your damn head off!"

"The wonder's of modern medicine" She giggled as she revealed her neck, her finger gently tracing over the huge amount of stitches where the cut was made.

"Where the hell is Ayano!? Where's Yan-chan!?" Jayson demanded to know.

"Oh… the blushing bride?! Let's just say, she ate a little too much cake!" Katherine raved insanely as one of the Aishi's cut the wedding cake open to reveal Ayano's body parts, all severed and hidden inside.

"You bitch!" Jayson shouted in pure anger.

"Oh no! Little Jayson's all mad! Are you forgetting the contract you just signed _**to me!?**_ " Katherine asked as she showed the contract again, revealing Jayson's signature.

"Oh no…"

"That's right, baby! I own you now! I'm your mistress, bitch-boy! And as my first order to my new slave, I command you to marry me!" She said before laughing in pure insanity as she forced the wedding band onto Jayson's ring finger. "I now pronounce us man and wife! _**YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!**_ " She yelled as her demented and manic laughing grew louder, her lips growing closer to Jayson's.

The moment their lips touched, he woke up.

* * *

The time was 3:32 AM. Saturday. Present time.

Jayson jolted up from his place on the couch after awakening. He breathed frantically through his mouth as he looked over his surroundings, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness around him.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid back down on the couch. A dream. That was all it was. Just a horrible, demented, insane dream. More like a nightmare. Anyways, he was glad it was over.

"You talk in your sleep" Ryoba said as she sat on the armchair in the living room of her home, a small cup of tea in her hands. It had gotten incredibly late and began raining heavily by the time Paipa's torturing was over, so Yan-chan suggested that Jayson spend the night, which Ryoba was more then happy to allow. "Bad dream?" She asked as she poured Jayson his own cup of tea.

"More like a nightmare" He said as he took the cup, thanking Ryoba before slowly sipping from it, trying carefully not to let the hot drink burn his mouth. "I'm sorry if I woke you, ma'… mother" He added, remembering what Ryoba preferred to be called when Jayson spoke to her.

"I was already up. I get nightmares once and awhile too" She said as a small and rather motherly smile formed on her face. "Some people say that it's the result of our unconscious minds trying to communicate with us. Trying to convey some strong form of emotion or aid us in realizing something important about our lives. But if you ask me, It's all just overactive nerves" She elaborated before taking a small sip from her tea. "Now tell me, how long have you had a crush on my daughter?" She asked suddenly, a grin forming on her face as she noticed Jayson tense up.

"With all due respect, ma'am. I have no idea what you're talking about. Yan-chan is a friend"

"Oh, don't play coy with me, young man. I know all about your little obsession with her. Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. I swear my life on that" Ryoba said with a smile as she took another sip. "In truth, I feel as though you'd be a better match for my daughter anyways, especially when compared to the boy she already has her eyes on. What's his name? Tara Yamado?"

"Taro Yamada" Jayson corrected.

"I've seen him once or twice. He's not very impressive. In fact, he's below average. Not the kind of person I'd want for my daughter"

"Why's that? She's happy being around him. Don't you want her to be happy?" Jayson asked.

"I could ask that same question to you, and the answer you'd give me would be exactly the same. He may be able to make her happy, but for how long? And what about her safety? Can he protect her from any and all danger? Can he ensure that she never knows hardship? Does he have the means to give to her whatever she wants? How deep does his love for her go? Does he even have any love for her?" Ryoba asked.

"I can give you the clearest answer to all of those questions. No" Jayson said.

"Exactly. He does not meet the requirements, but you do, Jayson. I'd more then happy to give Ayano to you. You are strong enough to protect her. Devoted enough to make sure she never suffers. Resourceful enough to give her whatever her heart desires. And your love for her seems to be endless. You're not the perfect candidate, but you're the closest thing to perfect she'll ever get"

"How can I make her see that?" Jayson asked. "How do make her forget about that worm? How do I make her love me the same way she loves him?"

"I don't know" Ryoba said. "Just keep doing what you're doing. It seems to be working well enough for you. She's never shown so much emotion towards anyone other then you. She's closer to you then she is with me! And I'm the one who gave her life! I carried her in my stomach for over a year!"

"Right. Just keep doing what I'm doing. Everything will work out fine" Jayson said, repeating Ryoba's words.

"Come with me" She said as she stood up. "I want to show you something" She added as she led Jayson up the stairs and into Yan-chan's room. When asked why Jayson was brought into her room without her permission, Ryoba simply put her finger to her lip and shushed him.

The two then walked right up to Yan-chan's bed. Ryoba smiled as she looked down at her daughter, gently running her hand through Yan-chan's scalp, stroking her hair as she slept so deeply and peacefully, unaware of her mother's actions.

"My little baby" She whispered as she continued looking down at her daughter, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

Jayson stood there in confusion as he watched Ryoba's odd yet sweet interaction with Yan-chan. It kinda reminded him of what his mother used to do to him back when he was little. Guess it's some sort of mom thing.

Ryoba then grinned as she grabbed then end of Yan-chan's blanket and pulled it off with a strong tug, revealing Yan-chan's body as she laid on the bed, dressed in her short, mint green nightgown. Her lower body fully exposed all the way from her toes to her thighs.

"What the…?"

"Look at her" Ryoba interrupted as the two looked down at her. "She's sleeping so peacefully. So deeply. Her body resting as she enjoys her wonderful little slumber. She's completely unaware of everything around her. Her senses are turned off. Her body is not functioning. You could do whatever you wanted to her, and the moment she wakes up, she'll be so unprepared and surprised that she won't be able to fight back"

"What are you saying?" Jayson asked with suspicion.

"You love my daughter, don't you? Prove it. Show me how much you love her. Go on, do whatever you want to her. I won't get in the way. I just want to observe… and admire" Ryoba said as she backed away, leaning against the wall as Jayson looked over Yan-chan.

She looked so peaceful. So relaxed. So completely content and comfortable as she slept. She looked like an angel. A beautiful, magnificent angel. A vessel of complete purity.

What was the point of this? What did Ryoba want of Jayson? And why did it revolve around Yan-chan sleeping? Was it… some sort of test? A judgment call? What did she expect him to do?

Jayson's train of thought was soon disturbed as he saw Yan-chan shivering due to the cold temperature in her room and the removal of the blanket. He could see her arms grip her body as she tried to shield herself from the cold, her teeth chattering as she shivered more.

Ryoba watched as Jayson grabbed the blanket from it's place on the floor and draped it over Yan-chan so she may be protected from the cold as the ends were tucked into the mattress, making it so the blanket would not fall off her. He then walked over to the air conditioner mounted on her wall and turned it on, putting the built in heater on and setting it to room temperature, ensuring Yan-chan would be warm throughout the night.

He then sighed as he knelt at her bedside, taking joy in seeing the small smile of comfort on her sleeping face. An indication that Jayson's actions had pleased her, even if she didn't know it.

A small smile grew onto Ryoba's face as she stood up from her leaning position on the wall. "The guest room is the door on the left at the end of the hall. Sleep there instead of on the couch, Jayson. Let me know if you need anything" She said as she walked out of Yan-chan's room.

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you" Jayson whispered before exiting the room, closing the door slowly so Yan-chan wouldn't be awoken.

She slept flawlessly throughout the whole night. Never waking once.

* * *

Takeru Aishi relaxed as he laid on in his bed, a nice book held in his hands. Normally he'd be asleep by now, except he couldn't tonight due to the… special guest. And no, Takeru wasn't talking about the American boy. He was talking about the girl that's trapped in the basement… the victim.

He heard the screaming. He heard the begging and pleading for it all to stop. It sounded so horrible that it made his skin crawl. Takeru knew damn well what went on under the house. What his wife, his daughter and the American did to that poor child.

The guilt of knowing that Takeru could have stopped all of them, but didn't, was a guilt that ate him alive. Things may seem quiet now, but that poor girl's torturing is still far from over and is still going on as the seconds count down! She's most likely being put through the mental kind. The kind that messes with your head and breaks your mind, to the point where you're just a vegetable.

You don't even need to be there to torture someone mentally. Just mount a water spigot over them and let the water drip all night.

Takeru wanted to go down into the basement to free that girl… but it wouldn't do any good. That girl's mind is most likely gone by now. And even if it wasn't… Takeru didn't want to take the chance, for fear of angering his wife. His demented, insane, sadistic, psychotic wife.

He sighed as he tried to change the subject of his thoughts. Think of other things. Something more positive.

That American boy. He's an odd one. Takeru didn't know much about him, let alone the nation he was from. He did know what the boy was though. The look in his eyes, that angered and hateful look, was a clear giveaway to someone who's experienced living among someone with little to no sanity. They all look the same in Takeru's opinion.

Still, this boy was… different. He was a very angry and hateful child, that much was made clear. But beyond all the anger. Beyond all the frustration and hatred towards the world and everyone on it was something else. A deep sadness. A feeling of loss. A desire to love and be loved in return. Ayano had the same thing, minus the hatred and anger. However, This boy seemed to be feeling these negative emotions much more strongly then Ayano ever could, based on Takeru's… distant observations.

He kept that distance not only out of respect for another's privacy and personal space, but also out of a small amount of fear. Whether this was Takeru's own cowardice or a subtle form of intimidation brought onto him, he didn't know. He hoped he wouldn't find out.

Though as terrifying as the boy was, Takeru couldn't help but ponder and contemplate his motives. Who was he really? What did he want? Why was he like this? And what did this all have to do with Ayano?

Many questions but little to no answers. For now, the boy was nothing more then one gigantic question mark. A dangerously unpredictable specimen with the potential to reap catastrophic damage.

Even so, it probably didn't matter. From what Takeru saw, Ayano and the boy get along well. Incredibly well, actually. He initially worried that the boy would be a bad influence, but then again, his daughter was a sadistic murderer. He highly doubted that she'd get any worst then that.

"Hello, My darling" Ryoba said as she walked into the room and joined her husband on the bed. "What are you reading?" She asked as she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she glanced at his book.

"Just a story" He said as his hand wrapped itself around his wife's waist, pulling her just a little closer.

"What kind of story?" She asked as she nuzzled him in the neck.

"Um, well It's a story about this guy who gets kidnapped by this science company and thrown into a machine. Now, this machine has the ability to let him relive the memories of his thousand year old ancestor. The ancestor is a part of a group of ancient assassins who wage war with a religious military"

"Ooh! Sounds fascinating!" Ryoba smiled as she snuggled even closer.

"eh, It's okay. Well, goodnight" Takeru said as he closed his book and placed it on his bedside table before turning onto his side, laying on the bed as he draped the blanket over himself, ready to fall asleep.

"Aww, So soon?" Ryoba asked as she wrapped her arms around her husband from behind, pulling him closer to her as he felt her breath gently hit the back of his neck. "I was hoping you and I could go to sleep a little… later then usual" She added.

"No thanks. I'm not really in the mood" Takeru denied.

"Aww! But I am! Come on, Darling. How long has it been since you and I have consummated our love for each other? How long has it been since our two bodies joined together? How long has it been since you were last inside me?"

"I dunno. A week?"

"Exactly! A whole week since we last made love! A whole seven days! Over one hundred and sixty eight hours since our bodies last joined together in unity! I've missed the feeling so much, darling. Don't deny me when I ask for it. You're practically torturing me!"

" _Yeah, I'm the torturer"_ He thought sarcastically. "Ayano's asleep" He stated.

"Oh yes. She's so deeply asleep. An explosion could happen right now and she wouldn't know it. Trust me, the sound of our lovemaking won't wake her up" Ryoba said.

"We have a guest"

"Yes. A guest who's sleeping in the guest room. The one that's all the way at the end of the house. He won't hear a peep out of either of us"

"I'm really tired, Ryoba" Takeru said.

"So many excuses" His wife sighed. "All I'm asking for is a little special time with my husband. Why won't you give me that? You don't love me anymore" She accused.

"Now, come on. That's a lie. I do love you and you know that" Takeru said as he rolled his eyes, not falling for his wife's guilt tripping.

"Aww, you're so stubborn! Fine. If you won't agree with the idea of pleasuring your horny wife, I'll just have to hold you down and force you!"

"Wait, what?!" Takeru shouted as Ryoba firmly grabbed him by the chest, forcing him down as she climbed on top of him, resting comfortably on his torso. She then brought her lips onto his, forcing a gentle yet long kiss as she moaned softly, her hands undoing the satin sash that was wrapped around her short kimono robe before taking it off completely, revealing her large G-cup breasts as well as her exposed vagina.

As she stood over Takeru, her nude body fully exposed for him to see, a small frown couldn't help but force it's way onto her face when she noticed how resisting her husband was being.

"Why? Why are you pushing me away?" She asked in confusion, a look of genuine sadness on her face as her eyes began tearing up. "Don't you want this? Don't you want me? A-Are you still unhappy? Are you still angry at me?"

"Ryoba…"

"I know that our marriage wasn't on the best of terms. And… I did force you into it. I understand that I ripped you away from your old life, and I apologized for that! But I was a lovestruck and ignorant child back then! I've moved past that now! I'm still trying, you know! I'm trying to be the wife you want! I'm trying to be the wife you deserve! It's just so hard to do that when you keep pushing me away!" She said in sadness as small tears ran down her eyes.

"I'm not pushing you away, Ryoba. And I don't want you to feel like I am" Takeru said as he sat up, brushing away his wife's tears with his finger. "It's just… I guess I'm still not used to it. Our marriage. We've been together for over nineteen years, but everything still feels so… Uncomfortable. It's not you, it's me"

"No" Ryoba said. "It is me. It's all my fault. I'm making everything uncomfortable for you. I'm a horrible wife!"

"No, you're not. And I don't want you to feel like that. You're an amazing wife and I'm really grateful to have you at my side. But I guess we still need more time to adapt to our… unique marriage"

"You'd think nineteen years and the successful raising of a teenage daughter would be more then enough adaptation" Ryoba said, crossing her arms as a frustrated look grew on her face.

"I guess it's not enough for us, though. But… That just means we'll have to work on that a little harder" Takeru proposed. "That's what marriage is all about, right? The two of us, working as a team to overcome our problems. Being there to support and help each other"

"Maybe you're right"

Takeru smiled at that. "Hey, Ryoba" He called.

"Yes, my darling?" She asked as she turned her head to him, gasping in surprise as she was gently grabbed by the chin and pulled into a deep and loving kiss, Her husband's arms wrapping around her as his tongue danced alongside hers.

As the kiss went on, Ryoba's hands stealthily ran their way down Takeru's torso, removing his pants as well as his underwear to reveal his erection.

Ryoba gasped again as she felt her husband enter her, penetrating and stretching her walls. He then got on top of her as he began thrusting in and out, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed as Ryoba began clutching the sheets, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

She then flipped him over. Him on the bottom and her on top as she began riding him, groaning slightly louder as she felt her orgasm come on, her husband's seed shooting into her.

She then groaned softly as she fell onto Takeru's chest, breathing heavily in exhaustion while her husband wrapped his arms around her yet again, the two reveling in the afterglow.

"I love you, Takeru"

"I love you too, Ryoba"

"Okay… eww!" Yan-chan whispered to herself as she peeked into her parents room, watching the whole thing from the partially opened door. She was glad they did it with the lights off. The sight of her father's junk was most likely not a pretty picture. She soon shrugged it all off and walked back into her room, returning from her little trip to the toilet. "Goodnight, mother! Goodnight, father!" She shouted, hearing her parents gasp in shock once learning that their daughter was awake.

The embarrassed looks they had on their faces must have been funny. Yan-chan wished she could have seen that instead of… _**that**_.

* * *

 **A/** **N:** _ **I'm trying new stuff here. First time I wrote anything involving lemon/sex scenes, so some critique would be amazing. I'll need it for later in the story ;)**_


	17. Private Lessons

**A/N: _Been awhile, hasn't it? I felt like i'd never get this one done, what with all the sidetracks as i got ready for Christmas._**

 ** _Oh yeah, happy holidays._**

 **Kryomanic: _Aw, thanks. It was supposed to be quick. I wanted to convey that Ryoba and Takeru were experienced adults that actually knew how to have sex and not two virgins having their first time. But yeah, it was a little too short for my liking as well. But i'm still practicing._**

 **Guest reviewer:** _ **I believe Ryoba actually is being genuine. Not because i wrote it like that, but because that's the way i think a yandere would normally act around their lover. Same would probably go for Yan-chan as well If it was her and Senpai. Yes, they are horrible people, but i do actually believe their love is genuine and they would do whatever is possible to make their lovers happy. Even going so far as to apologize and admit that they are in the wrong for doing what they do.**_

 _ **Doesn't mean they're gonna stop though.**_

 **AndiDuel:** _ **No problem, man. It was a really good suggestion.**_

* * *

The time was 4:27 PM. Monday.

Paipa Raito screamed in terror as she jolted up from her resting place, awakening from a nightmare she had suffered while breathing deeply as her body jump-started back to working order. Though… it felt different.

Paipa felt oddly sluggish and heavy, almost as if she had gained an additional fifty pounds. Her arms were sore and aching as she felt a rather light yet persistent pain, similar to the feeling of salt being rubbed into a wound. Her legs felt like pure mush, making it hard to stand, let alone walk without nearly falling to the ground or swaying back and forth as she tried with incredible effort to keep her balance.

The world around her was… dim. Everything was all blurry and fuzzy as it all moved and swayed from side to side, making Paipa nauseous. She could see double of nearly everything around her, yet she couldn't tell exactly what she had been looking at to begin with.

Eventually, her vision returned to normal, the swaying world finally stopping and remaining stationary as Paipa focused. She found that she had been laying in some sort of well kept and tended field, the recently cut grass brushing against her skin as the wind blew.

She could hear what sounded like young children, no older then twelve as they giggled and laughed in the distance. She could feel the bright heat of the sun as it shined down it's light from above her.

Grass. Children. Sunlight. The park? The old park in downtown buraza? What was she doing here? How did she get here? And why did she wake up on the grass?

She then gasped in horror as the events of the past displayed themselves, flashing into her mind rapidly, frame by frame as a look of pure terror was brought onto her face. She remembered it all. All of it. The things that happened to her. The pain… so much pain.

She brought her hands to her eyes as she began crying and sobbing as the memories of the dramatic and traumatizing experience returned, making permanent imprints on her mind so she'd never forget what had happened to her.

She gasped slowly as she pulled up the sleeves from the long sleeved shirt she had been wearing, a look of surprise and horror on her face. All across both of her arms, covering nearly every inch. No part undamaged. Scars. Marks. Bruises. Cuts. Gashes. Lacerations. Wounds. Blood.

It was all there. All of it clear for her to see! Brutal, horrible and permanent reminders of those painful nights. She began crying harder as she clutched her skull, a sharp feeling of even more pain revealing itself as she heard _her_ voice.

That demented giggle. The horrifying laughs. The things those two women did to her. All the pain they caused. Why?! Why Paipa?! Why did it have to be her?!

Because she stuck her nose where it didn't belong. That's why. She got involved in something that didn't concern her. She interfered in something that had nothing to do with her. Thereby, making her a target. She understood now. She knew why it happened. She knew it would happen again too. They're watching her. She knows. They're just waiting, begging for her to give them another reason to unleash their cruelty.

Well, not if she can help it. She got herself into this mess. There was only one way out.

Only one way. No one would be able to help her. She'd just end up back in their clutches again, more pain and suffering wait for her once she returned. She wasn't going to return this time.

"Oh my god! Paipa! There you are!" A girl with short, ginger hair said as she saw Paipa, running to her and pulling her into a hug. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you answer my calls?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, Asami-chan. I'm completely fine" Paipa said as she was hugged by Asami, her childhood friend, next door neighbor and section editor of the school's newspaper. "Please, get off me" She said as she gently pushed Asami off of her.

"Where were you last night and the night before that? And why didn't you come to school today?" Asami asked, her tone filled with worry.

"I was busy" Paipa dismissed as she stood up, initially struggling to gain her balance.

"Busy doing what? Oh! Were you tracking down a lead on that… _special_ case you've been working on? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Please, Asami. I don't wanna talk about it. I just… I wanna go home. I need to go home, right now" Paipa dodged the question as she walked away, her legs struggling to move properly, to the point where forcing them to do so would trigger deep feelings of pain. "I need to go home. I must get home" She said with perseverance.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" Asami asked in concern, unknowing of the problems her friend was facing. "It's a long walk. We could just take my bike like always. I was gonna go home too, anyways. Gotta rest up for the mountain of homework I'll be dealing with tonight!" She joked as she and Paipa walked to the bike rack outside of the park.

Asami then sat on her bike after moving it out of the rack and motioned for Paipa to come with her. The bike had pegs on the rear tire, so being able to transport a passenger was completely possible, thought not advised, due to various safety hazards brought on by the extra weight.

Seriously, don't try this at home. You will hurt yourself.

Paipa sighed as she stood on the pegs, her hands grasping and holding on tightly to Asami's shoulders as she began to peddle, riding down the side of the road as they passed various cars, people and other bikers.

This calmed Paipa slightly. It served as a nice little distraction. That distraction soon ended as Asami's bike rode up to the driveway of Paipa's house, which was next door from Asami's.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out?" Asami asked. "We could just relax at your house for a while. You know, sitting on the couch and watching anime like we always do"

"I thought you wanted to rest" Paipa said. "Don't you need to prepare for that mountain of homework you have?" She asked as she stepped off the bike.

"Nah! I was gonna skip half of it anyway!" Asami said as she left her bike in the driveway, confident that it would be safe as she and Paipa walked to the front door.

The house was dead silent, all the lights and electronics off. "Dad! I'm home!" Paipa said as she entered her house.

"Mr. Raito! I found her! She was snoozing in the park this whole time!" Asami shouted as she so rudely entered without permission, not even bothering to remove her shoes before she walked in.

"He must be working overtime again" Paipa sighed. "Whatever" She said as she walked upstairs, Asami following closely.

"Um… did you forget? Your room is back that way" Asami said as she pointed towards the proper way.

"I'm not going into my room yet. I have… important business to take care of" Paipa said as she opened the door to another part of her house. Her father's office, which Paipa used from time to time to assist with the aka-demi newspaper.

The office had your standard supplies. Desk, fax machine, small television, old computer running on Saikou98, an outdated operating system that expired in the early two thousands. Also inside the office was a large, metallic safe with a tumbler lock, similar to the ones on the lockers at school, only much larger.

"Hey Paipa, what happened to your arms?" Asami asked, causing Paipa to gasp once her friend had noticed the marks. "Oh my god, those look really bad. What happened?!" She asked again as she grabbed Paipa by one of her arms and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the many marks, scars and bruises as a look of concern and worry was seen on her face.

"Nothing!" Paipa shouted as she quickly pulled her arm away, snatching it out of her friend's grip. "It's nothing! I was… I was attacked by a wild animal! A dog! I got attacked by a stray dog!"

"You're lying! Those look like cuts made with a knife. Is everything okay?! Did you get hurt!? Did someone hurt you!?"

"No! I… I did it to myself!" Paipa shouted.

"You what?!" Asami asked in shock. "You cut yourself?! Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because… Never mind. I don't have to explain anything to you. You wouldn't understand anyway" Paipa said bitterly as she avoided the conversation. She then went towards the large safe and worked on getting the correct combination to open it.

"Are you okay, Paipa? I mean, if you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. But you're my friend and if something is bothering you, I wanna help you"

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help" She glared as she focused on the safe's tumbler lock, her words stinging her lifetime friend. To Asami, it was almost as if she was speaking to a completely different person. A stranger.

"Paipa?" Asami asked.

"What is it?"

"I just want you to know that… you're my best friend. You're like the sister I've always wanted. I love you" She said.

Paipa sighed. "I love you too, Asami. I'm sorry for snapping, I've been though something very… painful" She said vaguely as the safe was opened, it's contents being only a small folder and a handgun with a loaded clip beside it.

The handgun belonged to her father, used during his days as an investigative journalist back in the eighties. Back then, someone of his caliber needed to keep a firearm on them when in his line of work. Now that he was retired though, the gun was nothing more then a memento of the past. That didn't mean it didn't work anymore though.

Paipa ignored the gun and focused on the folder. Inside that folder was all of the information and evidence focused around the recent murders at school. The aka-demi killer case that Paipa had worked so hard on. The one thing that got her in this whole horror show.

She should have never agreed to Senpai's request. She should have just told him to get lost. She should have told him to piss off. She should have denied him but no! She just had to try and play detective! Thinking she'd come out on top and save the day! Naive idiot that she was.

"The killer case" Asami stated as Paipa pulled out the file. "Can you imagine how awesome it'll be once we find out who the murderer is!? Our paper is going to get so much attention! We'll be famous! We'll be on TV! We'll be even more popular then Megami Saikou!"

"No, we won't" Paipa shook her head as she inserted the entire folder into the paper shredder, watching as it shredded the folder into strips.

"What are you doing!?" Asami shouted as she watched Paipa shred the evidence. She practically ran to the shredder to try and save the folder, only to be grabbed by Paipa and held back as the entire folder was destroyed.

"Just let it happen!" Paipa said as she held Asami back. "Let it die. Let it die. Let it die" She chanted.

"What is wrong with you?!" Asami scolded as she pushed Paipa away. "That was our big break! That was going to boost our paper! Why did you just destroy it!?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS ALL FAKE!" Paipa screamed suddenly, causing Asami to look at her oddly as she began sobbing, falling onto the floor as she covered her eyes with her hands, hiding any tears that came out.

"It was all fake?" Asami questioned.

"Yes. I made it up! I… I did it just to get attention! Like the filthy little slut I am! I did it because I wanted people to notice me!"

"Paipa…"

"You can put that in the next week's issue instead! I even have a headline already! _Pathetic attention whore makes up fake murders!"_ She shouted as she sobbed more, tears falling down the sides of her face.

"Hey, don't cry" Asami said as she came to Paipa's side, pulling out a handkerchief and using it to wipe away her tears. "Those murders weren't fake and you didn't make them up. That's not something you'd do, Paipa. You're too honest for that. You're not an attention whore"

"I am!"

"No you're not! You're my friend! And my friend doesn't do that! My friend is the most honest, clear cut, unbiased reporter I've ever seen! I trust you more then the dishonest crap my mother watches on the news, Paipa. You stand for the truth and only the truth"

"You're right, Asami-chan. I do stand for the truth. But… I haven't been very truthful to you" Paipa said as she stood up. She then took off her shirt, revealing the large amount of marks all throughout her body. All over her arms, shoulders, chest and torso.

It was… horrifying, seeing all those wounds. None of them were simple, small cuts. They were all long lacerations and gashes, most of them being a full inch deep into her flesh. For as terrifying as the gashes were, the two large burn marks were even worst.

"You did all of this to yourself?" Asami asked in horror.

"No. I lied about that" Paipa admitted. "I didn't do any of this. Someone else did. It was her… the murderer"

"You saw the murderer?!" Asami asked before Paipa sat her down and began explaining, going into great detail about her capture and torture. Explaining everything that the murderer had done to her.

"She just kept… hurting me" Paipa explained, struggling to speak as the memories came back, flashing brightly into her mind. "She wouldn't stop. No matter how hard I screamed! No matter how much I begged, she just wouldn't stop! She loved every second of it! She loved hurting me!"

"Shh. It's okay, Paipa. It's okay" Asami said as she quickly pulled her friend into a hug, trying as hard as she could to support and comfort her. "She can't get you anymore, alright? You're safe now. I won't let her get you again"

"No. I'm not safe. I'm never safe. She's watching me. Always watching. If I tell anyone, she'll just take me away again. She'll take me away for being… difficult"

"If that's true, then we need to go to the police! They'll know what to do!" Asami said.

"And now that I've told you, She's going to take you away too! She'll torture you just like she did to me!" Paipa shouted in panic.

"No, Paipa! She won't. The police are going to help us"

"I can't…. I can't let her get you too! I won't let her hurt you! I won't let you suffer the pain I suffered!" Paipa said as she reached into her fathers safe.

"What are you doing!? Have you gone crazy!?"

"I'm sorry! I have no choice! I have to do it! I have to save you! It's the only way!" She shouted as she pulled out her father's gun, inserting the clip into it and pulling the trigger.

The bullet didn't miss, penetrating the flesh of it's target right in the head as the blood spat out, staining the wall behind as the corpse fell to the ground.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Paipa screamed as she fell to her knees, looking over Asami's corpse as waterfalls of tears fell from her eyes. "Please forgive me! I had to do it! I had to save you! She won't hurt you now! You're safe! I saved you!" She cried as she collapsed on top of the body, resting her head in Asami's chest, her breasts supporting Paipa's head as the tears continued to fall.

Paipa continued her crying as she laid on top of the body, unable to forgive herself for committing such a vile and barbaric act. Yet… it had to be done. It was necessary. She didn't want Asami to get taken away. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that her friend would suffer the same fate as her.

Nobody deserves that. Nobody deserves to feel so much pain. So much hopelessness. So much sadness.

And even then, Paipa knew she'd be in for more. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone! But she did! Even now that Asami's dead, it doesn't change the fact that Paipa disobeyed. She had been difficult… She knew what was going to happen if she was difficult.

She couldn't. She couldn't go back there! She won't! She refuses to go through all of that pain again! She won't let the murderer take her! She… She has to save herself. A look of pure, unadulterated horror could be seen on her face as she came to this realization, looking down at the pistol clenched tightly in her hand.

"I have to save myself" She said in monotone as she slowly brought the gun to the side of her head, her hand shaking wildly in fear as she did so, breathing frantically as she felt the cold metal against her ear.

A single tear fell as she took a long, deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Dad… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much" She cried before pulling the trigger, the bloodstained gun falling onto the floor soon after the shot was fired.

* * *

The time was 11:04 AM. Tuesday.

Senpai sighed as he sat at his desk in class, looking out the window as his teacher began rambling on and on about something he couldn't really be bothered to worry about.

While it was true that he was always attentive and focused during class, the same couldn't be said about today in particular. He was… troubled today. Very troubled. Worried too.

Paipa Raito's parents had reported her dead this morning, committing suicide after disappearing throughout the weekend.

Senpai struggled to understand how someone as positive and full of life as her could just end herself so suddenly, even going so far as to kill her best friend in the process to. This originally made Senpai ponder the thought of her being the murderer, but that idea was later disproved after he remembered her suicide.

If she was the murderer, she wouldn't have done that. Still, Senpai didn't completely rule out the possibility of the murderer being involved in the suicide. Maybe it wasn't a suicide at all and Paipa had actually became a victim!

If so, then Senpai felt even more troubled and distraught. He was the one who commissioned her assistance. He was the one who got her into this mess. It was essentially his fault that she died. He killed her. Maybe not in the literal sense, but her death was ultimately because of him.

He began shaking as he realized this, a ghastly chill running up his spine as the guilt practically ate him alive. He… he should have never asked for help. If he didn't, Paipa would still be alive and well. She'd still be here!

If the murderer came after Paipa, the chances of them going after other people Senpai knew were higher then ever. He knew his presence played a huge part in the murders, but now… what if the next victim is simply someone he says hi too? The person he sits next to at lunch? His family?! Himself?!

"Yamada-san! Are you paying attention!?" The teacher asked, her loud shout snapping Senpai out of his trance.

"um… Y-Yes, Ma'am" He responded as he looked at his teacher. The usual homeroom teacher for his class, Mrs. Kanon, wasn't available today, due to her coming down with an unexpected fever. So in her place would be Mida Rana, the substitute.

She had a bit of a reputation with most of aka-demi academy. She originally worked full-time, having her own class filled with students who looked at her with inspired eyes as she educated them diligently, earning the title of best teacher in the entire school. Back then, if you were in her class, you were expected to get very far, due to her students high grade averages. However, that all changed once some… information had chosen to reveal itself at the wrong time, throwing Mida's name into infamy.

What was this information? You may ask. She used to engage in sexual intercourse with her students multiple times, both the males and females. Even going so far as to develop relationships outside of school with her most favorite of them.

This little scandal was made even worst when the students of her class were questioned by the school board, only for them to learn that Mida's little 'romantic' moments tied right into her students educations! With her praising and rewarding good behavior and high grades with sexual acts and loving affection while belittling and embarrassing failing students with teasing and rejection in front of the whole class! The same way one would treat a household pet!

You need a clearer picture? The best students in her class were often called her boyfriends, girlfriends and lovers. It was her way of praising her best students while encouraging her worst with jealousy and frustration. The school board, as well as the student council found this unacceptable. Using her students sexual attraction to her as a learning mechanic. It was completely unethical, no matter how you looked at it. Some even argued that it was a form of child abuse!

None the less, the school couldn't deny that Mida Rana had a true talent for educating others that rivaled even the most seasoned and experienced teachers. The school would have been crazy to just turn her away and let her go somewhere else, somewhere where her unique teaching style would be much more accepted.

So instead, they put her on a year of suspension before restricting her to the position of substitute teacher only. A position that would allow her to still do her job while preventing any more scandals. It didn't help that she was kept on a tight leash by her fellow faculty members, many of them coming into the classroom frequently to make sure she behaved.

"Well then, if you are truly paying attention, can you recite the lecture I have just given? Word for word?" Mida asked as she looked at Senpai, a small yet rather seductive smile on her face as she gave a quick wink, causing Senpai to grow nervous.

"Um… I uh… No. I can't" Senpai said.

"Is that so?" Mida asked with a giggle. "And why is that?"

"B-Because… I wasn't listening" Senpai admitted as he put his head down in shame, his fellow classmates quietly laughing at his embarrassment. He could hear insults and jabs at his intelligence being thrown at him.

"Tsk tsk" Mida said as she slowly walked up to Senpai's desk, her high heels clicking rhythmically as she was face to face with him. "Silly little boy, don't you know that you're supposed to listen to your teacher? Zone out in my class again, and I'll have to give you a spanking. You wouldn't want that, would you?" She asked as her seductive grin grew.

"Um… No, Ma'am" Senpai said nervously as he shook his head, his cheeks blushing bright red with embarrassment.

"Then listen when I talk, okay? Be a good boy and I'll give you a treat" She teased. "Now continuing with what I was saying…" She said before the lunch bell began ringing loudly, interrupting her lecture as multiple students began standing up and walking out of the classroom.

"Thank god" Senpai said silently, relieved that this moment of embarrassment and humiliation was over as he tried to walk out the door to attend lunch with his classmates.

"Mr. Yamada, may I speak with you?" The key word being _tried._

"Yes, Rana-sensei?" Senpai asked as he turned around, looking at the substitute teacher as she leaned against her desk, her cleavage exposed due to her unbuttoning two of the top buttons on her blouse.

Senpai actually had a hard time looking away from Mida. It was nearly impossible to turn his gaze away from any part of her. Whether it was her long, tone legs in those tight nylon stockings, her crimson red high heels, Her short brunet hair or her large breasts. Once Senpai or any boy for that matter got a look, tearing their gaze away was a mental battle where the odds were not in your favor.

"Well, Taro" She said his name. "I'm not happy with the way you've been treating me in this class"

"Excuse me?"

"It's very disrespectful to ignore and drown out the teacher when she's talking" Mida said as she gave a predatory glare while slowly walking over to Senpai, her heels clicking and claking as she slowly got closer and closer. "But I think I have a way to fix this. You and I simply need to spend some more time together. We need more student-teacher bonding"

"With all due respect, Ma'am. Student-teacher bonding is something I'd rather not have with you" Senpai said.

"Ooh! I've finally found myself a man among little boys!" Mida smiled as she shut the classroom door, locking it so no one could enter.

"What are you doing?"

"You have no idea how rare of a find you are! Most boys in this school are so content to just let me do whatever I want to them. They never put up a fight. They're so… submissive. There's no power struggle. It's boring" She said as she got dangerously close to Senpai, putting him against the wall as he felt her chest rub against his. "But you, you're special. You've got this… aura of desirability around you. And you know when to put your foot down too! Oh! Being this close to you… I'm not going to lie, it's turning me on a little"

"Lady, you need help" Senpai said as he was forced against the wall.

"I do! I need so much help! And you're the only one who can give me that help!" Mida said in a groan as Senpai felt her hand run down the outside of his pants. He gasped in surprise when he felt her hand grip his crotch, gently stroking it up and down. "Mmm… you like that?" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulders, listening to the quiet gasps and groans Senpai made as he tried to resist. "It doesn't stop here, you know. I can teach you all sorts of things. Would you like me to be your _private tutor?"_

"N-No!" Senpai shouted as he pushed Mida away from him before quickly running to the door, unlocking it and dashing into the halls.

"I understand! You need to think about it! Don't worry! You'll come around!" Mida giggled. "They always come around"

* * *

The time was 12:33 PM.

"Can you please try and focus?" Yan-chan asked as she and Jayson spent the rest of their lunch hour in the school's library, studying for an upcoming test.

Most school libraries were usually small rooms with folding tables and chairs alongside a sub par collection of books. However, due to a large and generous donation from the Saikou family, aka-demi's library was expanded and renovated! Turning it into a large room with wall to wall bookshelves filled with both large and small books that were both foreign and native to Japan. Whether it was encyclopedias or works of fiction, the new library had what almost every student needed. Whether it be for learning or entertainment purposes.

It wasn't supposed to end there. Apparently this was to be the first of many different renovations and changes to the school brought on by the Saikou family's donation. The whole school was going to get much needed improvements and changes. As of right now, construction is already underway to add a whole a new wing to the school.

But, back on topic.

Jayson had been having trouble with his grades for the past few days, often struggling to pay attention in class, so Yan-chan had offered to tutor him until she saw a noticeable increase in his performance. Mrs. Fuka agreed completely, expressing joy in knowing that one of her A+ students would be so kind as to offer assistance.

"It's just… when would I ever need to know how long it would take for an arrow to impale a bird?" Jayson asked, regarding the subject he and Yan-chan were tackling.

"You'll need to know it if it's on the test tomorrow" Yan-chan said before she began explaining the subject in detail, using a math book as a reference.

As Jayson tried his hardest to focus and listen to her words, his mind kept swaying him away from the subject, often throwing random thoughts in his head, causing him to lose concentration.

He couldn't really stop thinking about that night he spent at Yan-chan's. His main thought being Ryoba's little test. The one where she told Jayson that he could do whatever he wanted to the sleeping Yan-chan while not having to worry about interference.

What was the motive behind all of that? What was the point to all of it? Why was it so purposely vague? And what did it prove? More importantly, what did Ryoba expect Jayson to do? Crawl into the bed and rape her daughter? It sure looked like that.

He wouldn't do it though. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did something so cruel and violating. He'd never live with himself knowing that he had hurt her like that. You're not supposed to hurt the one you love. It went against the way he preferred to go about all of this. He didn't want to force himself or his feelings onto Yan-chan, causing her to feel pressured. No. Too many ways that could blow up in his face.

In all honesty, he wanted Yan-chan to come to him. He wanted her to say that she loved him. Not the other way around. If this romance was going to happen, Yan-chan had to kick it off. She had to set the gears in motion. It had to be something she wanted. Jayson had to be someone she desired.

If these requirements weren't met… Well, Jayson would eventually find a knife in his neck. He knew that for a fact.

His mind just kept going over and over these requirements. He could get past them easily were it not for the worm… Senpai. With that weakling still in the picture, Jayson felt as if he was running up a descending escalator. His body moving neither up nor down, staying in the same place constantly. In order for that to change though, he'd have to get rid of the worm. And by the way things were progressing, He'd need to get rid of him now.

As the days go by, Yan-chan is getting more and more confident around Senpai. The two are talking more. Spending more time in each other's presence. Her shyness towards him is fading away, which is not good. Jayson needs to make a move. Plan an attack! Find a way! And it needs to happen right now!

But how? How would he do it without destroying the bridges he's already built between himself and Yan-chan? He had hoped that Ryoba would provide insight. She didn't, of course. _"No, that would be to easy"_ He thought to himself sarcastically. Like anything at all is easy for him.

"Hey! Are you listening?!" Yan-chan shouted as she snapped her fingers in his face, destroying his train of thought.

"Huh?" He asked, his awareness returning to the real world. "Sorry. I was just thinking"

"You okay? You've been blacking out a lot" Yan-chan stated, her tone indicating concern. "Something wrong?"

"Nah. I'm just thinking" Jayson responded.

"About what?"

"About a lot of stuff. School. Life. You. Me. My head's been pretty busy lately"

"Maybe we should take a break" Yan-chan said as she shut the math book and sat down on one of the chairs in the library, next to her friend. She sighed as she looked at him, no doubt lost in his own thoughts again. He's been doing that all day yesterday and even more so today. Yan-chan doubted that he actually picked up anything that was taught during first period. It most likely went in one ear and out the other. Ignored as his mind focused on more… complex things.

What complex things though? What could he be thinking about? What has him so lost today? Why is he so out of it? And if possible, was there a way for Yan-chan to provide some clarity?

Did it have something to do with that Aya girl he has feelings for? Maybe it did.

Jayson doesn't talk about her much and even when he does, he keeps it short and very vague while constantly trying to change the subject. Yan-chan couldn't help but feel bothered by this. Why did he not want to talk about this girl in front of her? She could go on for days talking about Senpai and all his perfection, and he wouldn't mind at all.

In truth, the absence of all this information on Aya got on Yan-chan's nerves. Made her start questioning this mysterious girl. Then she started comparing the girl to another one from Jayson's past… Katherine.

The memories of the things that horrible woman did to Jayson were still fresh in Yan-chan's mind. The beating. The mental and emotional manipulation. The insults. It was, for all intents and purposes, an abusive relationship with Jayson being the victim of said abuse.

What if this Aya girl was the same thing? What if she was secretly an abuser too? What if Jayson allowed her to abuse him the way Katherine did? It would be more of the same for him. Same destructive and abusive relationship, only with a new abuser.

Yan-chan knew that this wasn't likely, but she was still concerned. She needed to know that this wasn't the case. Maybe it was time for Yan-chan to find this Aya and have a little girl talk with her. A friendly chit-chat. Maybe with a little intimidation sprinkled in for good measure. Problem was that Yan-chan had no way of finding this girl and didn't even know what she looked like.

But… Yan-chan did recall the memory of a certain someone who owed her a favor. This certain someone could find anybody, even someone who was not a student of the school. Maybe it was time to collect an old debt.

"There you guys are!" Yan-chan's train of thought was destroyed as she heard Senpai barge into the library, slamming the doors open on his way in, earning himself a glare from the librarian and other students who's concentration had been ruined by his rude entrance.

"Shh!" They all said as they glared.

"S-Sorry" He whispered, remembering that this was a library. He then silently walked over to the table Yan-chan and Jayson sat at. "There you guys are" He repeated to them, watching his volume this time.

"Senpai? What's wrong?" Yan-chan asked, concern in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Jayson said in an annoyed tone, glaring at Senpai.

"Um, nothing! But… Can I talk with you, Jayson? Somewhere private?" He asked, causing Jayson to groan in annoyance.

"Fine. I needed a bathroom break anyways" He said as he stood up from the table, he and Senpai soon walking out the door side by side.

"Wait!" Yan-chan shouted. "What's wrong?! Can I help?!" She asked.

"No. Everything is fine!" Senpai said, a fake smile on his face. "Me and Jayson are just gonna talk about… guy stuff. You probably wouldn't be interested in that" He said as he quickly grabbed Jayson by the wrist, guiding him to the exit.

"Guy stuff? That was the best excuse you could come up with?" Jayson asked as he quickly snatched his wrist back, pulling it out of Senpai's grasp.

"I know. That was awful. But she put me on the spot, You know? What was I supposed to say? Sorry, but I don't want you involved in the conversation?!" Senpai asked as the two walked into the boys bathroom.

"Well, Girls do appreciate honesty"

"Whatever. That's not the reason I needed to talk to you" Senpai said as Jayson walked up to one of the urinals.

"And what is the reason?" Jayson asked as he unzipped his fly.

"You know the substitute teacher? Mida Rana?" Senpai asked.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I…I think she raped me" Senpai said, causing Jayson to laugh hysterically as he heard this. "I'm serious! She like… grabbed my dick! Without my consent! That's rape! Right?!" He asked.

"Well, technically no. Rape is defined as forced and non-consensual intercourse. You got groped. Two completely different things" Jayson explained as he walked over to the sinks and began washing his hands.

"Well… what do I do!? I still have the rest of the school day to get through! And… she's substituting for my homeroom"

"So?"

"So, what if she decides to give me detention for no reason other then to rape me for real!?"

"Then skip school" Jayson suggested.

"I can't do that! I've had perfect attendance since my enrollment! And my parents would kill me if they found out!" Senpai protested, causing Jayson to groan like a stereotypical teenager.

"Fine! Go find one of the delinquents and ask them to punch you in the face. You get a black eye, go to the nurse's office and she sends you home early. Done!"

"But… then I'd have a black eye"

"Oh no!" Jayson said sarcastically "Decisions with consequences!? Say it ain't so! Do you get a black eye or do you get raped by the horny substitute teacher?! Oh, the burden of choice!"

"Wow. You're being a real jerk today, Jayson"

"I am not in a good mood. So don't test me, worm" He growled.

"Worm?" Senpai asked.

"Yes. Worm. Because you're spineless. You know who else doesn't have a spine? Worms. Look, I know what I'm about to say is completely stereotypical and cliché, but man up! Grow a pair and deal with your problems!" Jayson said moments before the school bell could be heard, signaling the beginning of class. "And now I'm gonna be late. Thanks for that" He said bitterly as he walked out of the bathroom.

As he exited, he saw Yan-chan leaning against a wall in the hallway, a look of deep anger on her face.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" He asked.

"We're going to burn that bitch!" Yan-chan said in rage, her teeth as well as her fists clenching tightly. "And Jayson, Don't you call my Senpai a worm ever again"

"Right, sorry about that" He apologized as the two began walking to class.

* * *

The time was 2:53 PM.

A deep feeling of nervousness consumed Senpai as he sat at his desk in class, his eyes glued to the clock that was mounted above the blackboard as he waited for the hour to pass. Just a few more minutes, then school's over.

The rest of school was a nightmare for him. Mida Rana made it her personal mission to humiliate, embarrass and tease Senpai at every turn as the day went on, often calling him to answer questions and solve problems that he was not prepared for, making him look like a fool in front of the entire class. She even threatened to put a dunce cap on him. Senpai didn't even think schools actually did that.

This was no doubt her revenge for being denied and rejected by him earlier. Now she's trying to use humiliation as a way to coax him or, at the very least, get a good laugh and enjoy watching him squirm… like a worm.

Senpai could kinda understand why Jayson made that comparison now. You know, he actually wished he had taken his advice. A black eye beats this any day. He'd rather have a shiner instead of being humiliated and belittled.

He sighed as he glanced back at the clock, seeing that both the hour and minute hand were still in the same positions as before. Why does time always feel slower when you wait for something?

"Mr. Yamada, do you have some sort of fascination with the clock?" Mida asked as she stood in front of Senpai's desk, blocking his view as she grinned at him. "Why bother looking at that over sized time piece when you could be focusing on your beautiful and sexy teacher?" She asked in a sensuous tone as she slipped him a wink while gently swaying her chest back and forth, her breasts rubbing against each other as they followed her torso's movements.

"I'd rather be staring at the clock, if you don't mind" Senpai said as he turned his head to the side, fighting the urge to gaze at Mida's chest. Senpai was brought up better then that. Raised as a gentleman. He wasn't about to drool over a woman's chest like a perverted dog.

"Hmph!" Mida huffed, a look of slight anger on her face. "Very well, gaze at the clock all you want! In fact, why don't we have the whole class gaze at it as well?! We'll all just sit here and waste our time looking at a clock!" She said as she went back to her desk, the students groaning in annoyance as they were given a new task, watching a wall clock for the remainder of school.

Senpai could already feel the dirty looks and glares given to him by most of his classmates. He couldn't help but sigh at this as everyone just… stared, watching the clock as the seconds began winding down. Hearing the light ticking noise coming from the tiny gears within.

It felt like hours were passing by, when in reality, only a few minutes had been wasted. The clock eventually struck three, the final bell ringing soon after as multiple students began standing up and preparing to leave the classroom. Now was Senpai's chance. Do or die. He's got to get out of this room as fast as possible so this whole day will be over. He'll just try and make his way deep into the large cluster of students and blend in.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Yamada" Mida said, stopping him dead in his tracks before he could even take a step. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she sat at her desk, running a file through her recently painted nails.

"Um… home" He said.

"No you're not. You have detention" She said bitterly as the rest of the students left the classroom.

"Detention!? Why?!" Senpai asked.

"For being rude and disrespectful to your teacher. Two hours detention"

"That's completely unreasonable! You're only doing this because I didn't wanna have sex with you!" He shouted, causing Mida's glare to grow sharper.

"And why did you not want to have sex with me? Is it because I'm not attractive enough for you? Or is it because you don't like women in general? Are you gay, Mr. Yamada? I ask that as a general question, not as some form of discrimination"

"That's completely irreverent. The way you go about all of this is just… wrong. You're a teacher! You're supposed to educate and mentor students! Help them achieve a brighter future! Not pressure them into having hot and wild sex with you!"

"I have helped students!" She shouted in anger. "My teachings have done more for my students then you could ever imagine! I have turned shy and timid little girls into confident and strong women! I have turned insecure and nervous boys into complete gentlemen! I have given multiple students the courage they needed to look their crushes in the eyes and tell them that they love them! I have created thousands of happy and healthy relationships between my students! Why?! Because I loved them and I wanted them to be loved in return! You may see me as some horny old woman! But they see me as more!" She practically screamed as tears began falling down her eyes.

Senpai was shocked at this. Did… did his words truly hurt her like that? And was what she was saying true? All those scandals she had committed in the past, were they just so she could satisfy her lust? Or was she really just teaching her students how to be good lovers? Was she genuinely creating romance out of nothing more then a desire to make sure all her students were loved equally?

Senpai had a hard time believing that, but seeing her cry did make him feel genuinely horrible.

"Well… why did you throw yourself onto me earlier?" He asked.

"Because I thought you needed it" Mida said as she looked at him, pulling out a small box of tissues and using one to wipe the tears of sadness from her eyes. "You just looked so… troubled. So lost and confused. So frustrated. I thought you'd like the chance to have a little release. A nice little moment to vent and calm down. But apparently I was wrong. I overstepped my boundary and it made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry" She apologized.

"Then why did you tease me throughout the rest of class?"

"Oh, that. I guess I was a little too bitter. A woman doesn't like being rejected, you know"

"So… what happens now?" Senpai asked.

Mida just sighed. "School is over, Mr. Yama- Taro. Please go home" She said as she opened the door, her hand motioning for him to walk through it.

"Really?" He asked.

"Go. Go home. Just leave me alone" Mida said as she sat back down at her desk, a saddened look on her face.

"Um… Okay. Goodbye Rana-sensei" He said as he walked out the door, shutting it as he left.

Mida sighed deeply as soon as the door closed, her palm meeting her face as she continued to sit at her desk.

"What is wrong with me?" She said out loud to herself, remembering the days when her actions actually made students happy. Mida knew what she did was somewhat wrong and… unacceptable. But she was being honest when she said that her actions did genuinely help her students… well, past students. How she wished she could work full time again. Have her own classroom again instead of borrowing someone else's for a few days.

She missed those days. She missed her students too. She loved them all and they loved her. The reason why was not because she had seduced them, but because she loved them. She made it her mission to make sure that no student of hers was lonely. To make sure that everyone was loved.

She even helped foster and maintain her students relationships with each other, often playing matchmaker for them. It was always difficult at first. She'd often need to teach them how to talk to the opposite sex. Then when it was time for them to move up and onto other bases, she'd need to give them a demonstration on how to properly make love, only to insure that it would be the best and most amazing feeling for both of them. To make sure that it would generate true love and romance.

It was hard. Sometimes painful. But the smiles on their faces when she'd see them walk into the classroom together on the next day, hand in hand as they smiled at one another… It was worth it.

She sighed again as she rummaged through her purse, pulling out a small enveloped letter and opening it, a small invitation to a wedding packaged alongside the letter.

 _To my favorite sensei._ It read.

 _Dear, sensei._

 _It's been a long time since I've seen you, but I wanted to write this letter to say one thing. Thank you. Thank you for everything._

 _It's been over three years since you helped me hook up with my old high school crush, Ayuki. I never would have survived without your private tutoring, by the way. She would have chewed me up and spit me out if it wasn't for you. But you should have seen how happy she was after our first night back then, you'd be proud._

 _Anyways, that's not why I'm writing to you. I wanted to tell you that after all these years, I finally did it. I saved up, bought the biggest, most expensive ring I could find and proposed to her! She accepted and we're getting married in a few days! She's already obsessing over the future, talking for hours and hours about how our married life will turn out. She even told me she wanted to have over five children with me. Five!_ _Anyways, an invitation is in the envelop with this letter. It would mean the world to both of use if you came._

 _Your favorite student,_

 _Akira._

She smiled as she finished reading the letter. You see? This was what she was talking about. Akira used to be such a shy and insecure boy. Confidence was not his strong suit back then.

Ayuki was one of Aka-demi's 'it' girls. The kind of girl everyone wanted to be, her popularity and notoriety so high, that Akira would have never stood a chance. But look at him now! Three years later and they're getting married with the promise of starting a large family. And it was all because of Mida. This was what she wanted. She wanted her students to find love. Real love.

So tell me, Is she so bad now? Sure, her methods may be a little unethical, but they work! They work amazingly well!

Her train of thought was ruined when she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She said as the door opened to reveal a girl with raven black hair done in a ponytail. A tiny little thing, being shorter then the average schoolgirl, but awfully cute. Must be a second year girl. They always have this overwhelmingly adorable look to them. "Can I help you, sweetheart?" Mida asked as the girl walked right up to her.

The girl only smiled cheerfully as she looked into the teachers eyes. "Mine!" She shouted as she snatched the invitation to the wedding.

"Hey! Give that back, you little bitch!" Mida shouted as she ran after the girl, chasing her through the halls, down the stairs and even out the front door of the school. "Stop! Thief!" She shouted again as the thief ran to the side of the school.

Mida eventually caught up to the thief, who was standing in front of the incinerator, which was covered by three walls on the side of the school, Mida blocking the only way out.

"Give up! You're cornered, you thieving slut!" She shouted as she saw the thief's grin grow wider. "Give me back that invitation! Now!" Mida demanded.

"No" The thief said boldly, a smug look on her face, as if she thought she could get away with such disobedience.

"No?"

"No" The thief repeated, looking even more smug then before.

"Then I'll just rip it out of your hands" Mida glared as she got closer and closer.

"That's right… Two more inches" Yan-chan said under her breath. "Now Jayson!" She shouted loudly.

"Sneak attack, bitch!" Jayson said as he appeared from behind Mida and grabbed her, trapping her in a hold as Yan-chan walked to the incinerator.

"Throw her in" She said as she held the hatches open.

"NO!" Mida shouted in terror, realizing what was going on. "Don't you dare! Do you have any idea what you're about to do!? This is murder!"

"What?! Really?! I had no idea!" Jayson said sarcastically, his hold tightening as Mida struggled to break free while he pushed her closer and closer to the incinerator. She was able to escape Jayson's grip by ramming the back of her head into his as hard as possible, causing his to grunt in pain as he involuntarily released her.

She then pushed him to the side and began running away, making her escape.

Jayson quickly thought on his feet as he unfolded his butterfly knife and threw it at her, causing her to scream as it landed in her back, stopping her sprint as Jayson and Yan-chan rushed her, pushing her to the ground and brutally kicking and stomping her.

"You shouldn't have done that, you raping whore! Now we'll have to break your legs!" Yan-chan shouted.

"I got a better idea!" Jayson said. "Want me to teach you how to pop someone's spine?" He asked.

"What? Like chiropractors do?" Yan-chan asked.

"Yeah, but painful and crippling!" Jayson grinned as he showed Yan-chan the proper position. "Okay now, you wanna put your foot right where the end of the spine meets the pelvis. Then grab by the shoulders and pull"

" _ **AAHHHH!"**_

"There you go! That's how it's done!" Jayson said in pride as he watched Yan-chan break the link between the pelvis and spine, requiring Mida to be confined to a wheelchair if she ever wanted to get around.

The two then worked together to carry the crippled Mida Rana to the incinerator.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!" She shouted as they threw her in, shutting the hatches and locking them. "PLEASE! KILL ME! BUT DON'T DO THIS! _**DON'T DO THIS!**_ " She begged from within as Yan-chan and Jayson turned the valve, starting the incinerator.

Mida Rana screamed in pure pain and agony as she felt the flames burn her to a crisp.


	18. Spoiled Brat

**A/N: _This one's a little longer then usual. over twenty pages! it'd be best if you got yourself a little snack before starting or, at the very least, take a break somewhere around the middle of the chapter._**

 ** _I hope you all had a merry Christmas/happy holidays._**

* * *

The time was 6:02 AM. Wednesday.

Senpai yawned as he walked down the stairs, still half asleep after being woken up by his alarm clock.

He woke up this morning to find circles under his eyes, a sign that he wasn't getting the recommended amount of sleep. That had been a running theme for the past few days. His nights were often spent with him lying awake in his bed, thinking about… everything.

Schoolwork. Friends. This whole murder thing. It kept his mind awake for hours, causing him to fall asleep during the worst times of the day. Times that required his full attention, such as class. He was able to somewhat resolve this by taking small naps underneath the big sakura tree behind the school. A pretty and peaceful place, practically radiating serenity. It was the perfect snoozing spot during lunch hour.

"Good morning, big brother!" Hanako shouted with joy as she stood behind the kitchen counter, a plate filled to the brim with food in her hands.

"Morning, little sis" He yawned as he sat down at the dinner table. "Whoa. Big breakfast. You gonna eat all that?" He asked as his little sister walked out of the kitchen.

"No, silly! It's not for me! It's for you! I wanted to make sure you had a lot of energy today! So I slaved away to make you the biggest breakfast possible!" Hanako said with a smile as she placed the large dish in front of Senpai. She also handed him a mug of light roasted coffee, which he normally drank for the taste, of course. Not the caffeine. But he felt like he'd need the caffeine today.

"So, what's the special occasion? I mean, when it comes to me, you go all out. But not like this" Senpai said as he began eating the large breakfast his sister made.

"Oh? Mom and dad didn't tell you?" Hanako asked. She then dramatically pulled off the apron she wore, revealing a white seifuku with a navy blue short skirt. The uniform worn by the female students of aka-demi academy. "We saved so much money after that loan place was burned down, so mom got me transferred to aka-demi! Your school! Isn't that awesome!?"

"How!?" Senpai asked in shock, nearly chocking on his food. "You were in middle school! You still had a whole year to go before you got to graduate!"

"Well, turns out that my grades were so good, that I was allowed to skip a few. You're not… mad, are you?" She asked as a look of sadness began forming on her face. "I-I thought you'd like having me at your school"

"It's not that, Hanako…"

"It's just… I miss you, big brother! You're always gone! You're either at school for the whole day or you're around your dumb friends! And when you come home, you lock yourself in your room! We never have any family time anymore!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, okay. I'm not mad, honest. It's just… a little shocking" He said as he took everything in. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this. It just came outta nowhere. His parents didn't even bother to tell him? They'd just expect him to go along with it?

Not that he didn't like the idea of having his little sister in the same school as him. But with everything going on around there, having her near the place was a big no! What if she becomes the next victim!? What if the murderer goes after her!? Senpai didn't think he'd be able to take it if anything happened to Hanako!

He was already shaken up about the other girls, but coming home to find that his little sister had died… he shuddered at the thought. His mind rejected it entirely!

"Hanako, listen to me! I know you mean well and you only want us to be together, but you cannot come to aka-demi! It's not safe!" He said as he stood up and looked his sister in the eyes, his tone sounding very protective.

"Aww, do you think I'm gonna embarrass you? Come on! I'll behave! I promise!" She said. "Why are you being so difficult? I just wanna spend time with you!"

"NO! You are not going to that school! And that is final! Do you understand!?" He shouted, causing his sister to take a step back in shock. Senpai would never raise his voice to her. She then began quietly sobbing. "No. Don't start!" Senpai said as Hanako brought out the anime eyes.

"You don't love me anymore!" She shouted in sadness as a small tear began running down her face, a sight her big brother hated seeing. He felt awful now. She only wanted to be with him. Yet, here he was, crushing that idea and making her cry. He had to stay firm though, it was for her safety.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Hanako. There's a lot of bad stuff going on in that school. You'll be putting yourself in danger!"

"You liar! You just hate me, don't you!? Fine! I'm sorry I wanted to spend time with my big brother who hates me!" She cried.

"I don't hate you, Hanako. I love you and I always will" He said, his sister unconvinced by his words as she continued her sobbing. "Fine…" He grunted. "But you have to stay close to me, okay? I have to walk you to and pick you up from class. You have to stay as close to me as possible, alright?" He asked

"Sucker" Hanako said from under her breath with a grin, having her brother fall for her guilt tripping. "Okay, big brother! I'll be right behind you!" She smiled, her 'tears' nowhere in sight.

"No. You'll be right in front of me. You are not allowed to leave my side!" He said sternly as the two grabbed their school gear and exited the house, walking north towards aka-demi academy.

"Today is gonna be the best day ever!" Hanako said in joy.

"I sure hope so" Senpai said as he looked at the ground, a somber and grim look on his face.

* * *

The time was 7:39 AM.

Megami Saikou stood in front of the counter of a small cafe in Tokyo, checking the time on her phone frequently as she waited for her order. School starts in another thirty minutes.

"Here's your order, Ma'am" The barista said as she walked up to the counter, holding a cup of french vanilla coffee along with a small box of donuts. "That'll be… Wait a minute, You're Megami Saikou, aren't you!? I see you all the time on the commercials for the new Saikou phones!" The barista exclaimed as she recognized Megami.

She rolled her eyes at that. "Yep, that's me. _Switch to Saikou mobile and get unlimited text and talk_ " She said, cringing as she recited the lines from the commercial. She's done it so many times that they were practically burned into her brain. "Can I just get my order?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. Here you go! Have a great day!"

"I'll try. Keep the change" Megami said as she walked out of the cafe, taking a small sip from her coffee as she made her way back home to Saikou tower. She sighed in annoyance after seeing multiple people glance in her direction, surprised to see someone of her caliber among the common folk.

She was held up to the revelry of a celebrity most of the time. That was all because her father had the bright idea to use her in nearly every one of his commercials for the newest Saikou products. No matter what it was, there was a guarantee that Megami would be the one on the television, telling you to buy it.

And believe it or not, it worked. Once she began advertising, sales of almost every Saikou product went sky high while Megami's popularity grew to gigantic proportions, causing her to become an overnight nationwide icon, often being featured in magazines, talk shows and many other forms of media. Not to mention the fact that she's won Japan's woman of the year award for the past five years in a row.

But to be honest, it was beyond annoying. Megami hated all of it! The fame. The attention. The exposure. The revelry. The popularity. She didn't need it! She didn't want it! But then again, she said the same for almost everything else in her life.

All this wealth she had at her fingertips. This ability to have whatever she wanted with merely a snap of her fingers, knowing that she'd never have to work to gain anything at all in her entire life… It made her disgusted. Disgusted in herself. Disgusted in her family. While it is true that she's grateful to become so fortunate, knowing that other people have it much worst, she didn't want this. She just wanted to be normal. She wanted to live in a little rural home in some quiet village and be like every other girl her age. But it wasn't in the cards.

"OMG! It's Megami Saikou!" A young girl, no older the thirteen shouted as she ran right up to Megami, her mother right behind her as her sudden outburst wrecked Megami's train of thought.

"Um, hi there" She responded as she waved to the girl. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh my god! She's talking to me! Megami Saikou, the queen of Japan is talking to me!" The fan exclaimed, calling Megami by the annoying little pet name the nation gave to her. "Um… I'm sorry to bother you, Ma'am. But… Can I have your autograph?!" She asked.

Megami could only smile at that. "Sure thing" She said as she dug into her purse, pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper. As she wrote her name down, she glanced at the young girl, noticing her clothing. "Nice clothes. That's one of the outfits from my spring collection, isn't it? That's not even out yet"

"I know! My daddy works at one of those big clothing stores, so I was able to get this early!"

"Well, it looks fabulous on you" Megami complemented as she handed the girl her autograph. "It was nice meeting you"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! She actually gave me an autograph!" The girl shouted to the heavens as Megami walked away, a small smile on her face.

Sure, she didn't really want this life for herself, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't find some form of positivity in it. She makes a lot of people happy, as you just saw. A little girl went crazy over a signed piece of paper. To that girl, Megami was a hero. A symbol of strength. A role model to young women and girls all over Japan. The shining example of what you could become if you worked hard enough.

But the problem was that Megami didn't work hard to become what she was now. She was always like this since the day she was born. She never had to work a day in her life. She probably never will. Did she earn the right to be seen as a national icon? No. Did she deserve her fame and fortune? No. Did she like the fact that all of this was just given to her without her actually working to obtain it? No.

But was there really a way to change it? This was how it was going to be for the rest of her life. She's going to have everything handed to her on a silver plate until she's old and gray. Same thing will go for her children. Her children's children. People near and far will think she's some hard working individual who struggled and fought to get where she is today, but she'll know the truth.

She knows exactly what she is and always will be. You can fool the world, but you can't fool yourself. Megami would always see herself as one thing. A spoiled little girl, treated like a princess while surviving entirely off of her daddy's money.

What kind of life was that? What kind of person could tolerate being so… boring. _Look at me! I've got tons of money that i didn't earn and nothing to spend it on because I already have everything! I'm really interesting and cool! Right?_ Pathetic.

Guess it was true what they said. Money can't buy happiness. Maybe if it could, Megami wouldn't wish she could just throw it away and be like everyone else. Regardless, this was her life. Nothing she could do to change that. She'd just have to wait for whatever fate had in store.

Even though she hated having all this fame as well as this life of fortune and privilege, she couldn't deny that it was useful given her situation. She'd need it when it was time to deal with her _two special friends_ waiting for her at aka-demi academy.

The Aishi won't be too much trouble. She's like a tiny little rat hiding in a small house. All you have to do is set a trap. She'll get caught in it eventually. Megami would need some good bait to trap the little pest though. And she knew the perfect bait to use on little Ayano.

As for the American, well, he's American. It would be stupidly easy to get him to turn traitor. Converting him to Megami's side would be simple. She had a way with people, you know. It was all in the way she talked. Her language. Her words get inside peoples heads, they start thinking about those words and eventually, they find themselves under the Saikou banner.

Diplomacy is much more devastating and dangerous then violence anyway. And once the American finds himself under the Saikou banner, working for Megami instead of against her, He'd become a very useful and deadly weapon in her arsenal. A beautiful friendship between him and her would no doubt spawn as well, she wanted that. It gets so lonely here. She could use the company and she'd be lying if she said she didn't see eye to eye with the American.

But maybe he's stronger then Megami thinks. Maybe she's underestimating him. She probably is. But if all else failed… money makes a convincing argument and Americans are known for their greed.

"Good morning, Ms. Saikou" The pair of guards standing at the front doors of Saikou tower said as Megami walked up to them.

"Morning, boys. I went and got those donuts you guys asked for. Take a little break for awhile, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am" They both said in a relieved tone as Megami handed them the box of donuts before walking through the revolving door, entering Saikou tower. Home.

She smiled as she entered the large lobby area, watching as multiple people in expensive suits walked up and down. The gears of big business and corporatism hard at work. Saikou tower was actually rather beautiful, being constructed by one of Japan's most famous architects. As for it's age, it's been around for a long while. Megami can remember the days when she was just a little girl, running around and exploring every inch of this massive skyscraper. Now she knows the place like the back of her hand.

"Oh, Megami! Honey! Baby! Thank god I found you!" A man in an ice white business suit said as he walked up to Megami, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I need to borrow some of your time for a few minutes" He said.

"What do you want, Kigyo? I'm very busy" Megami said as she pushed his hand off her shoulder, not enjoying the physical contact.

This was Kigyo. One of father's business advisers and a complete pain in Megami's neck. He was your average stereotypical business focused scum. Sarcastic and condescending. Talking down to you at every opportunity and feeling as if he was superior to everyone else in every way. Caring less about the well being of others and more about how much money he can hold in his wallet. Only in it for himself.

"Look, I know you're a busy broad, but me and the guys in the photo room need your help with a little last minute advertisement for the new fashion line" He said, referencing the Saikou spring collection. A collection of various outfits Megami had designed herself. Originally for her own personal use, now however, her fashion creations were going to be mass produced and sold all over Japan, as well as other countries.

She honestly didn't know how to feel about that. True, as a gifted seamstress of a high caliber, rivaling even the most experienced veterans of the fashion industry, she would love to know that other people were wearing what she had made instead of the competition.

But on the other side, those outfits were intended to be one of a kind. A unique look for only Megami and no one else. She also didn't like the fact that the cutthroats of the fashion industry were going to exploit her unique clothing to make a quick buck. Regardless, father encouraged, more like forced, Megami to go along with it. Another one of his tests, no doubt. A way for him to judge whether his daughter had what it took to run the business.

"How much advertisement?" Megami asked.

"Nothing important! We just need a few photos of you in the clothes. Worst case scenario? We film a quick thirty second commercial. What do you say?" Kigyo asked.

"Fine. I'll do it… after I get done with school" Megami said as she walked away, sipping from her cup of coffee as Kigyo followed swiftly.

"School? As in learning and books? Sweetheart, you don't need any of that! You're a genius! You know more then university professors! You don't need to go into some dumb school with a bunch of little kids!"

"I want to go into that dumb little school with a bunch of kids" Megami said bitterly as she walked into the elevator, pressing the button that would take her to the penthouse, which was where she and the rest of her family lived.

"Now, hold on a second!" Kigyo said as he entered the elevator as well, pressing the button to floor thirty, which was twenty floors below the penthouse. "Okay, I don't wanna sound disrespectful, but you're gonna be leading this company soon! And having a boss with an _I'll do whatever I want because I'm rich enough to get away with it_ attitude is gonna be a real pain in my neck! Not to mention the actual pain in my neck your father is going to give me when he hangs me because I fucked up his little princess' pet project!"

"Sucks to be you then" Megami said in a deadpanned tone as she took another sip from her coffee. "And it's not my little pet project. It wasn't my idea to sell the clothes"

"I don't care who's idea it was!" Kigyo shouted. "Look, I know we're not on good terms. You hate my guts! That's okay! I hate my own guts too! But the point here is that if the clothes don't sell, I get fired and you fail daddy's little test, meaning you don't get the company when your old man finally drops dead! So the way I see it, both of our asses are on the line! Now we can either do things your way and get daddy dearest mad at both of us! Or we can do things my way and make daddy dearest proud of you while making me a good bit of money at the same time! Dig?"

"I hate you so much, you greed ridden, sleazy corporate bag of scum" Megami glared.

"So we're together on this? That's my girl! Come on! Let's go make some money!" Kigyo shouted as the elevator door opened. He then grabbed Megami by the wrist and practically pulled her out of the elevator, the sudden motion causing her to drop her drink.

"My coffee!" She shouted.

"What? That collection of blended beans and hot water? You don't drink that trash. You're a winner! And winner's only drink Saikou brand coffee!"

"But that was Saikou brand coffee!"

"Well don't you know caffeine is bad for you!?"

* * *

The time was 7:41 AM.

"I understand your concerns, Mr. Yamada. But I assure you that your sister's safety is guaranteed when she's in my school"

"That's complete and utter bullshit!" Senpai cursed angrily as the bottom of his fist slammed down on the headmaster's desk. "You may be able to fool everyone else at this school, but you can't fool me, old man! I know there's a murderer here! All I'm asking is for my sister to be expelled or at the very least, suspended. It's for her own safety" He said with determination in his voice, making one of the boldest requests that Kocho Shuyona, the headmaster, had ever heard. Have a student suspended or expelled on her first day simply because you fear for her safety? Touching if somewhat unreasonable, but Kocho could not allow it.

"And what do you expect me to say to your family when they ask why Ms. Yamada was expelled on her first day?" Kocho asked, a vicious glare on his face as he dealt with this irrational student.

"The truth!" Senpai said with a glare of his own. "You know it just as well as I do. There's a murderer in this school! People are dying! The students and faculty are in danger! Why are you just letting it happen?! Get the police involved! Get the media's attention! Start a manhunt!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mr. Yamada. You're familiar with that tragedy of eighty nine, correct? I can't have something like that getting out again. Once word gets out that my beautiful aka-demi is some… death school that attracts murderers, I'll be ruined"

"So, that's why you're being so silent? For fear of losing your squeaky clean reputation!? That's disgusting! Where is your humanity!?" Senpai shouted.

"You want my humanity? Fine! If the students are to believe that there was a murderer, terror and fear would be spread throughout the entire school! Is that what you want?! Do you want my students quivering in fear for their lives?! Do you want them to constantly look over their shoulders while turning away their friends and teachers out of paranoia?!" Kocho asked in a shout.

"It's better then having them live in blissful ignorance!" Senpai said. "If you won't tell them, I will! I'll go to the police! I'll inform the media!"

"Aww, that's really cute" Kocho belittled. "You do realize that you have no evidence to prove these accusations correct, right? Your whole case will be nothing but the words that come out of your mouth. And sadly, given the way our law system works, you'll need more then just words. This is the real world, young man. Not some fantasy where everything goes your way"

"Right. I'm the one living in a fantasy" Senpai said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Fine. I'll just boycott the school! I'll make picket signs and arrange protests! I'll get every student involved!" He said boldly, causing Kocho's brows to jump in surprise.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" He growled.

"Try me" Senpai said bravely.

"We have nothing more to discuss. Hanako Yamada will stay in school until a valid reason is given for her expulsion. Our meeting is over, Mr. Yamada. Leave" Kocho said as he turned his chair around, looking out the window that was at the back on his office.

"I'm not done yet. This isn't the last you've heard of me, I can promise that" Senpai said as he walked out the door, visually distressed and annoyed. He soon sighed as he entered the office of the headmaster's assistant, seeing Hanako Yamada sitting on one of the waiting chairs near the door.

What was he thinking when he said that? Boycott the entire school? How? And even then, that wouldn't help reveal the murderer! It would most likely just end up getting the school's management changed. Not much of an improvement.

Say what you wanted about the current headmaster, but he was very good at his job. Even after everything this school has gone though, it's still held in high standards and seen as the best place to go to when it comes to education.

Senpai sighed as he continued looking at his sister as she sat on the chair. There was no way out of this, was there? Hanako was to be a permanent student of aka-demi, which meant that the possibility of the murderer coming after her next could never be higher. You should have seen the look of terror Senpai had as the two walked through the school gate. The idea of knowing that his own little sister was about to become the next victim of murder horrified him. Made his skin practically crawl off his bones.

"Wow. Was that you saying all that?" Jayson Stone asked with admiration as he walked up to Senpai, a look of pride on his face. "Way to go, Senpai! It was awesome hearing you show the man who's boss! Giving a big middle finger to the institution! Saying _Fuck you_ to the system! Real hardcore stuff! Classic American styled civil disobedience!" He said in praise. Truth be told, that whole confrontation actually generated a small amount of respect for Senpai. Jayson never thought the worm had it in him.

"It wasn't about any of that" Senpai said in an exhausted tone, tired from all of the yelling.

"What was it about then?" Jayson asked as Senpai leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Listen, I know I might sound crazy, but there's a murderer loose in the school. And I think this murderer is out to get me" He explained.

"Really?" Jayson asked, a fake skeptic look on his face.

"I'm serious! Think about it. Think about all the people who've been going missing or dropping dead! Most of them were all people I was on good terms with! People who knew me! I think this murderer is trying to tell me something! Send me a message! And with everything that's been happening… I don't think that message is very friendly"

"You'd be surprised" Jayson said cryptically with a grin on his face, indicating that he knew something. The indication went over Senpai's head though.

"But now my sister is in school! I think she may be next!" Senpai said in worry. "Look, I don't want you or Ayano-chan to get freaked out or anything, but you guys aren't safe around me. You guys aren't safe in this school! Get out while you can!" He warned as he began walking over to his sister, taking her hand into his before walking out the door.

"Oh, don't worry, Senpai. I can safely say that me and Yan-chan won't be getting murdered any time soon" Jayson said with a grin. He couldn't help but chuckle at all of this. He knew Senpai was oblivious but this? This was like a whole new level!

Still though, it raised a lot of red flags. If someone as narrow minded and clueless as Senpai could figure out that a murderer was on the loose, others could as well. In fact, Jayson did notice several other students acting suspiciously. Yan-chan even said that the photography club had began looking into the disappearing students.

The students no doubt know what is happening. Everyone is just denying it, trying to keep their happy and safe little bubble contained so all the bad stuff can't hurt them. Jayson knew it wouldn't last though. Everyone's gotta come out of their safe space some day. And when that day came, Jayson's job was gonna get a lot harder.

"Maybe I'll play pacifist for the day. Wait until the heat dies down" He said to himself as he began walking to class.

* * *

The time was 7:54 AM.

"This is completely unacceptable!"

"Megami! Honey! Sweetheart! Be reasonable! It's just an outfit"

"Yes. But it's not _my_ outfit! I didn't design this!" Megami said in anger as she walked out of the dressing room and onto the photo shoot set, wearing a rather… flashy set of clothing. A very bold fashion statement. The anger on Megami's face was very clear and to be fair, her anger was well past justified.

The Saikou spring collection was her personal creation. Something she put time and effort into. Now here comes the big fashion corporation, changing her designs to favor whatever demographic they had for focus testing. Megami felt as if her work had been desecrated and defiled!

"Look at this thing! It's disgusting! It completely clashes with the theme of my collection! Neutral spring colors! But this? This makes me look like I just came from some pathetic eighties disco revival!" She shouted in anger.

"You're angry, I understand that. But trust me when I say that this outfit needs to be in your collection. And come on, It's not that bad. You look like number one!" Kigyo said in encouragement.

"I feel like number two. Nobody is going to wear this thing, let alone buy it! It's awful!" Megami pouted.

"Oh, they'll buy it alright. They'll buy it if they see you wearing it! That's what I like about you, kid. You're a pioneer! A trendsetter! You don't follow fashion fads! You make 'em!" Kigyo said.

Megami scoffed in anger at that, having seen through his fake praises. "Forget this. It's nothing more then a huge waste of my time. I'm done here" She said as she walked away.

"Oh no you aren't! You're done when I say you are, brat!" Kigyo said as he put his hand on Megami's shoulder, pulling her back to where she was.

"Brat?!" She shouted in anger. "How dare you! Do you have any idea who you're talking to!?"

"Yes. I know exactly who I'm talking to. I'm talking to a spoiled little brat who's had her life handed to her on a silver plate! An heiress who's never had to work a day in her life! A little girl who gets to live in the lap of luxury for free simply because her daddy's got more money then he knows what to do with! That's who I'm talking to!" Kigyo shouted. "You think you can just pull the plug and walk away? Sorry, sweetheart. But it doesn't work like that! Do you have any idea how much money and time your father's wasted over this? A lot. So believe me when I say that he's not gonna be happy to hear that his little princess doesn't wanna pull her weight! And if you don't believe me, why don't we give daddy dearest a call right now?! You wanna talk to him or should I?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone, Megami's father's number on speed dial.

A look of shock came to her face as she heard his threat. If father did hear such a thing… he wasn't going to be happy. He'd be beyond furious with her. Not to mention the fact that this would only make Megami appear selfish in her father's eyes. Therefor preventing her inheritance of the company and failing to meet her father's expectations. A dishonor to both him and all that the Saikou family stood for.

If that was to happen, Megami would become the laughing stock of the entire Saikou bloodline, being given a label that no Saikou had ever been given before. The label of a failure. Saikou's don't fail.

"Alright" She gave up. "You win. I'll do your stupid photo shoot" She said with a glare, anger and hatred for Kigyo clearly visible within her irises and pupils.

"That's my girl" Kigyo said with a sly grin. "It's actually really nice to see you behaving. Now get your pampered ass in front of that backdrop and model for me, you spoiled brat!" He shouted as he practically pushed Megami in front of the backdrop, causing her to nearly lose her balance.

Once she was in front of the backdrop and gave the signal that she was ready, the photography camera began moving into place as Megami posed in various different styles in order to show herself off in the new outfits, trying her best to plaster a fake yet subtle smile over her face as the camera kept taking shots of her.

Once that was all done and over with, the photography camera was swapped out for a video camera in order to film a simple commercial to advertise the clothing. Megami was given a script, which she memorized instantly thanks to her photographic memory. The script had to be one of the most stereotypical and cringe worthy things she'd ever read. Whoever wrote this script needed to be fired… out the window!

"And action!" The director shouted.

"Hi there! I'm Megami Saikou! And if you're anything like me, you can't be caught dead wearing last year's old fashion fads! Those things are practically as bad as rags! That's why you need the Saikou spring collection! All of these outfits are made with the most rare and quality fabrics, providing you with a new wardrobe that's both comfortable and stylish! Not to mention all the attention you'll get when everyone sees you in them! You'll almost be as famous as me!" Megami acted, trying her best to keep her fake winning smile. Dear god, this has to be one of the worst acts she's ever pulled off. "The Saikou spring collection! Available at all major clothing retailers!"

"Cut! Print! That's a wrap, people!"

"Finally, I'm done" She said as she leaned against the wall, sighing in exhaustion. That commercial felt so… draining. It felt as if she had just sold her soul away for a quick buck. But then again, that's how it always felt when she did any sort of advertising.

Well, at least it's over. Now that this little distraction was out of the way, Megami would be able to attend school in peace. Just in time too. Class starts in another forty seconds. Wait… another forty seconds?!

"I'm gonna be late!" Megami shouted in panic as she sprinted out of the room and into the hallway, apologizing as she pushed, shoved and ran through various people on her way to the elevator. She then quickly dashed into it, and practically slammed the button that would take her to the penthouse.

Once the elevator arrived at the top of the tower, Megami sprinted once again, running through the living room and into her bedroom as fast as possible, nearly crashing into one of the maids. Ten seconds left.

"Come on! Boot up, you overpriced piece of junk!" She shouted to her computer as she sat at her desk, counting down the seconds as her computer practically took forever to boot. Once it had booted though, she quickly navigated to the video chatting program, clicking on her mouse so hard that she may have broke it in the process.

Five seconds… Four… Three… Two.

"I'm here! I'm here! Don't start without me!" She shouted as the video feed came online, revealing the empty meeting room of the student council. She sighed in complete disappointment as she looked at the empty room through her screen. Great. Now they're gonna mark her as absent.

"Megami-chan? Is that you?" One of the council members asked as they saw the small silver laptop power on while hearing Megami's voice through the speaker.

"Ninki?" Megami asked as she looked into her monitor, seeing a girl with long honey blond hair and sapphire eyes on the other side of the broadcast.

That was Ninki Arimasu. Former student council president, before Megami was elected to take her place. Now she was just a regular member of the council.

"What are you doing here? The meeting ended five minutes ago" Ninki asked as she looked at the silver laptop's screen.

"I… um… I ran a little late" Megami said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I see" Ninki said in a somewhat understanding tone. "Megami-chan, I'm not saying this to sound disrespectful or anything, but if you want the rest of the council to see you as an equal, you need to contribute. And that means attending the meetings on time"

"I do contribute. I attend the meetings everyday. I was just running a little late today, that's all"

"I wasn't talking about that. I meant attending for real. Sitting down in this room with the rest of us as an equal, not broadcasting yourself on a laptop from the comfort of your own home" Ninki said, a small glare on her face. Megami was taken aback by this.

"Ninki, Is something wrong? Are you still mad at me?" She asked in concern.

"I guess I am. I'm sorry for feeling this way but It's not fair, Megami-chan" Ninki said as the glare became more prominent. "It's not fair how you just stole the election from me! My campaign was going so well, you know. My second term was going to be amazing. I would have made so many improvements to this school! But then you just had to throw your hat in the ring at the last minute. Then once they heard that _the queen of Japan_ was running for president, nobody wanted to vote for me anymore. You practically stole the ballot!"

"I know, Ninki. It was wrong of me to steal away your rightful place, and I'm sorry. But it had to be done" Megami said, an apologetic look on her face.

"And why is that? Just so can have a new title?! You don't even show up to school anymore! You just hide behind that laptop all day, safe and comfortable while we actually risk our safety by coming here! Do you even know about what's been happening?! The disappearances and murders!? People are starting to think there's a killer in the school and I'm starting to think they're right!"

"They are right, Ninki. There is a murderer among the students. But believe me when I say that I'm working to stop this killer. I'll find them. I'll find them and I'll lock them away behind bars where they belong!" Megami said in determination.

"Whatever you say, Megami-chan." Ninki dismissed with a sigh. "But whatever. I'm sorry for saying all those things. I guess I just needed to vent. Friends?"

"Friends" Megami said, forgiving Ninki's justified anger.

"Thank you. Come on, Let's get you to class" She said as she walked towards the silver laptop, picking it up and carrying it out the door, walking Megami to her class. "Hey, Megami-chan? Where's your uniform?" Ninki asked.

"My uniform? It's right here. I'm wearing it… Oh no! I forgot to change!" Megami said in panic as she noticed that she was still wearing one of the outfits from the photo shoot, completely going against the strict uniform policy enforced by aka-demi academy.

"I guess it's no big deal" Ninki sighed. "You're not actually here, so I guess you don't need the uniform" She said as she brought Megami to her class, opening the door and placing the silver laptop on an empty desk before leaving to attend her own class.

Megami sighed as she watched Ninki leave. She was right, you know. Everything she said back there in the student council room was true. And boy, did it make Megami feel like shit. She did practically rob Ninki of the position of president of the student council.

Megami did say that it needed to happen though, and stood by that statement. She needed this position if she was going to put a stop to the murdering. Being student council president would give Megami the means to ensure the safety of the students and the apprehension… or execution of the killer.

Who was the killer? Or killers? Well… Megami knew already. She always knew. There wasn't one of them. Their were two. One was the actual perpetrator. The other, a misguided accomplice. An accomplice Megami could use as a valued ally.

You've been following along closely, so you can see where she's going with this, right?

"Saikou-san. You're two minutes late" Megami's teacher stated.

"Yes, Sensei. I apologize. I was very busy this morning" Megami explained.

"So, you were busy, huh? Very well. You will receive no punishment for your tardiness" The teacher said.

"Thank you, Sensei"

"Now, today's lesson will focus on…"

"Sorry I'm late everybody!" A female student said as she ran into the classroom, her body practically covered in sweat due to her running.

"Toriyama-san. You're late" The teacher said.

"So sorry, Sensei. My father had a seizure this morning! So me and my mother had to take him to the hospital and…"

"That is no excuse!" The teacher scolded cruelly. "Here at aka-demi academy, we have strict rules and regulations. One of those rules and regulations is that all students must arrive to class on time! Failure to do so will result in punishment. Two hours detention!"

"What?! Come on! That's completely unfair!"

"Unfair? I'll have you know that every student in my class is treated as an equal! You could be as popular and famous as Megami Saikou for all I cared and I'd still give you detention!" The teacher shouted. "Now, stop making yourself look like an idiot and take your seat!"

"Y-Yes, Sensei" The female student sighed as she walked over to her desk, which was right next to Megami's. "Good morning, Saikou-san" The student smiled.

"Good morning" Megami said with a frown, fully knowing that the teacher was lying about treating students equally. If she did, Megami would have been given detention too. But she wasn't. Why? Well, you could see why. It was her fame and popularity getting in the way like it always did, making Megami feel even more ashamed to know that the school treated her like a superior instead of an equal, which she would have preferred.

The Mary Sue of aka-demi. That was another nickname Megami had. It being mostly used by people who looked down on her with jealousy. She would be lying if she said they were wrong to call her this. That's what she felt like most of the time. And yes, she hated it.

Then again, she hated nearly everything in her life.

* * *

The time was 12:24 PM.

Info-chan gazed at the computer monitor as she sat at the desk in her private room in aka-demi academy, her keyboard clicking and clacking as her fingers pressed down rapidly on the keys.

She had been working tirelessly for the past few days, often struggling to maintain her steady stream of business while trying to quell the little rebellion of suppliers who didn't want to supply her with fresh panty shots. She mainly had to rely on the little drop offs Jayson would sometimes do at the end of the week, supplying Info-chan in exchange for money. Sadly, with the way everything was going, she was beginning to run out of money.

She sighed in annoyance as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in!" She said as the doorknob turned, the sound of the door squeaking loudly as the person on the other side entered. "What do you want this time, Jayson?" She asked.

"It's not Jayson, It's me, Ayano" Yan-chan said as she shut the door behind her, entering the dark room to see Info-chan turn her chair around in shock, even going so far as to take off her glasses and begin cleaning them to insure that what she saw was true. Info-chan and Yan-chan actually had a well established and professional relationship, even if it was a rather distant one.

It all started last year, when Info-chan had commissioned the yandere to take _good care_ of a certain student who had been putting deep wedges into her blackmailing operation. It was a real Agent-47 kinda job. The target was taken care of in the end. Yan-chan easily made short work of him and was generously rewarded with a large sum of money by Info-chan.

In all honesty, Yan-chan took a liking to the idea of working as a contract killer. It had a certain style to it that she found enjoyable. Not to mention that she already had the skill set for it. She didn't really intend to become a professional murderer in her adult life though, but if anyone was hiring, she'd gladly take the position. But the pay had to be worth the trouble.

"Well, If it isn't the aka-demi killer in the flesh. And what can I do for you, beautiful?" Info-chan asked, calling Yan-chan by the pet name Jayson had given her.

"I need information on a person"

"Ah, my specialty" Info-chan said with a grin as she turned her chair back to her computer, her fingers typing away at the keyboard as the student database was brought up. "And who's our lucky victim for today?" She asked.

"A girl who goes by the name of Aya" Yan-chan said.

"Which Aya?" Info-chan asked. "This school has over fifteen of them. It's a fairly common name. I'm gonna need more then that. A last name? Maybe a description of appearance?"

"I… don't know her last name or what she looks like" Yan-chan admitted.

"Then, I'm sorry. I can't help you. What's the deal with this Aya anyways? Why do you want to find her so badly?" Info-chan asked, a look of genuine intrigue on her face. Yan-chan normally didn't request information on people unless it was needed. She was out for their blood, not their personal lives. So for Yan-chan to request information on someone, it had to be important enough for her to bother learning about them. Was it something to do with Senpai? Most likely not. Senpai doesn't even know any Ayas.

"Well, She's a girl that Jayson… has his eye on" Yan-chan said, her cheeks blushing faintly.

Info-chan chuckled at that. "Is that so? And you want to kill her?" She asked, a small grin on her face.

"No. I just… wanna keep my eye on her. I just want to be sure that she's right for him. I'm concerned! that's all!" Yan-chan said as she looked away from Info-chan, crossing her arms and pouting as the blush of her cheeks became slightly more apparent.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like concern to me. It sounds more like jealousy" Info-chan grinned again, enjoying the sight of the flustered yandere.

"Jealous?! Me?! Get real!" She immediately denied. A common behavior in jealous people. "Where would you get that idea?! I mean… It's not that I care about him or anything! Well, I do. But not in that way!"

"It's called the law of proximal attraction. Spend enough time around something or someone and you end up liking them. And I know that you and Jayson practically spend entire days together. He waits on your porch in the early hours of the morning so you can walk to school together. He spends the whole day by your side and then he takes you home and goes to sleep so he can do it all again the next day." Info-chan said, teasing Yan-chan. "He's putting himself closer to you and you're starting to get feelings for him. I wonder, what would your Senpai would say if he heard about this?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Yan-chan shouted loudly as she pulled out and unfolded her butterfly knife, a look of anger on her face. "Listen to me, you blackmailing perverted bitch! You are treading on very thin ice! If you value your life, you'll shut up and go back to typing on your keyboard!"

"Ooh! Did I strike a nerve? Make as many threats as you want. It'll get you nowhere. I'm not scared of you"

"Is that so? You should be. But why aren't you?" Yan-chan asked in a glare, her knife pointed in Info-chan's general direction.

"Because you can't lay a hand on me. You can't hurt a single hair on my little head" Info-chan gloated smugly.

"Really? What makes you think that? From where I'm standing, nothing stops me from killing you right now"

"Something does stop you. And that something is Jayson Stone, your very best friend"

"What?!" Yan-chan said, her brows jumping in shock as she heard his name. "What do you mean? What does Jayson have to do with you?"

"He never told you? He's my business partner" Info-chan said with a smug grin, building a nice little wall of safety between her and Yan-chan. "Half of my blackmail and extortion scheme is his. He helped me start it a few years ago. We've been partners ever since, so believe me when I say that he's not going to be very happy when he hears that you're threatening to hurt me, thereby damaging his business"

"Jayson's my friend. He'd never touch me" Yan-chan stated.

"Really?" Info-chan asked, her smugness still alive and well. "Has he actually said that to you? Has he given his word on that? Or is that all assumption? You may be on his good side, but that doesn't mean he can't touch you"

"The same could be said for you"

"No it can't" Info-chan shook her head. "You see, I'm the backbone of this whole operation. I keep it running twenty-four seven. Jayson won't touch me because he needs me. But does he need you?"

"We're… best friends" Yan-chan stated.

"For now. Nothing lasts forever. If you're not careful, you could find your best friend turning into your worst enemy. And you and I both know what Jayson does to his enemies" Info-chan grinned wickedly as she twisted her arm while using her mouth to make a cracking sound, mimicking that of a broken bone.

Yan-chan simply scoffed at that, not falling for Info-chan's cheap attempts at intimidation. You can't scare someone who can't feel fear. "Jayson's my friend. He'd never hurt me. I can say that with complete confidence. He's like a brother to me"

"That's how you see him. But is that how he sees you?"

"Yes" She said, a vicious glare on her face that was sharp enough to cut through solid stone. "Besides, I'm not scared of him" She added confidently.

"Regardless, you're still jealous!" Info-chan said, her grin remaining on her face.

"This is getting annoying" Yan-chan said. "I can see that coming to you for help was a huge waste of my time. Thanks for ruining my lunch hour" She added in spite as she walked out the door.

"You're welcome! Come back tomorrow and I'll ruin the next one!" Info-chan smiled as she watched Yan-chan exit the room, slamming the door rudely on her way out. "Well, that was a fun little distraction. Back to work" She said to herself as she turned back to her computer, continuing her typing.

Even though there was a slight truth to info-chan's words, most of them were heavily exaggerated in an attempt to strike fear into Yan-chan's heart. Surprise surprise. It didn't work, especially when compared to the large amount of truth in Yan-chan's words.

Info-chan knew he wouldn't dare put his hands on Yan-chan. It was a code he would never break. In truth, she was foolish to try and use it as a way of intimidating Yan-chan. Now, don't get her wrong, Info-chan wasn't afraid of Jayson either, but she knew better then to get on his bad side. He was one dog you didn't want barking at you, especially when his bite was worst then his bark.

* * *

"Goddamned idiot" Yan-chan cursed in frustration as she walked out of the room Info-chan was in.

Who did that red headed bitch think she was? Attempting to threaten Yan-chan, as if it would actually work anyways. And even then, using only Jayson as your means of intimidation? Like that was gonna work.

Maybe Yan-chan would have taken the bait if Info-chan used someone a little more important to her, like Senpai. Not to say that Jayson wasn't important to her though, it's just… Senpai is Senpai. Was that a valid argument? Yeah, kind of.

Still, Yan-chan knew Jayson would never hurt her. The two had been through so much together, Jayson wouldn't just throw away everything and burn the bridge they built for something as stupid as business. He was her friend and she was his. The two were like siblings. In fact, he was kinda like the brother she never really knew she wanted, so you could understand why she would be concerned for him when it came to this Aya girl he fancies.

For the record, it is concern! Not jealousy! Yan-chan is not jealous of Aya in any way, shape or form! She's just being a good friend, that's all. Just making sure that this Aya girl will treat Jayson fairly when he confesses his love for her.

AND IF SHE DOESN'T TREAT HIM FAIRLY, YAN-CHAN IS GOING TO TAKE THAT FUCKING SLUT ON A MAGICAL TRIP TO HER BASEMENT AND PROCEED TO RIP THAT BITCH'S FLESH OFF! COOK IT! AND FORCE HER TO EAT IT WHILE SHE GOUGES HER FUCKING EYES OUT AND RECORDS THE SOUNDS OF HER SCREAMING SO YAN-CHAN COULD LISTEN TO IT OVER AND OVER _**BEFORE GOING TO SLEEP!**_

But that's what any concerned friend would do, right? That totally doesn't make Yan-chan jealous. Besides, save for a few occasions with Senpai, Yan-chan was not the easily jealous type. Obviously.

She tried to focus on other things as she began walking down the hall. A small smile soon came to her face when she saw Senpai walking up the stairs in front of her, his little sister nowhere in sight.

Jayson had informed Yan-chan that Hanako had been transferred to aka-demi today. How was that even possible? Most schools don't allow new students to join right in the middle of the semester. It was almost as if this whole thing happened simply to further the progression of some sort of story. Almost as if the plot demanded it.

But, this was obviously not a story. This was real life, right?

"Hello, Senpai" Yan-chan greeted, a wide smile on her face as Senpai looked at her with those big, dreamy eyes of his. Yan-chan could practically feel them as they pulled her closer, the world around her blurring as these eyes demanded her attention and adoration, which she would happily give. How she wanted nothing more then to stare into those deep orbs in a mindless trance for all eternity.

"Oh, hey Ayano-chan" Senpai greeted back, smiling as well as he saw her. "What are you doing in the halls? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria, eating lunch?" He asked as Yan-chan failed to answer, a dreamlike expression on her face as she gazed into his eyes, drowning out the world. "Um, hello? Earth to Ayano Aishi!" He said as he snapped his fingers in her face, causing her to snap out of her mindless stare.

"Huh?! Oh, I was staring again, wasn't I?" Yan-chan asked in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I'm just a little-"

"Let me guess. Tired?" Senpai asked, interrupting Yan-chan's explanation. She nodded her head at his guess, knowing full well that he caught on to her little explanation. This has to be the fourth time she's used that excuse. "Wow. You really need to adjust your sleeping schedule then. Do you have like, insomnia or something?" Senpai asked, concerned for Yan-chan's well being.

"Um… Yes! I'm a complete insomniac! I get like, no sleep at all! Well… I do get… some sleep. Kinda. Sorta" She said as she looked at the ground, her cheeks blushing bright red as she started getting flustered.

" _Ugh! You idiot! Stop stammering! You're making yourself look like an idiot in front of Senpai! Which you are! An idiot! You idiot!"_ Her mind insulted.

"So, um. You're sister is a student now?" Yan-chan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh god, She's been practically eating my heart out all day. I love her to death of course, but even I can't take much of her. She can get very annoying" Senpai said in an exhausted sigh.

"You poor thing!" Yan-chan said as she observed the tired look on his face. Poor Senpai looked as if he was about to pass out at any minute!

"You said it. I've been spending most of the day showing her around the school, letting her know where everything is and… watching her" He added.

"Watching her? From what?" Yan-chan asked.

"Um… come here" Senpai said as he motioned for her to move closer to him, which she did immediately. She was surprised to find that he leaned down to whisper in her ear! She even got to feel his breath as he breathed! Amazing! What he said, however, was not amazing. "Don't freak out, but I think there's a murderer somewhere in the school. And I think they're after me" He warned.

"Is that so?" Yan-chan asked in a suspiciously low tone. A tone she'd never use with Senpai. "What makes you think that?" She asked again.

"Well, almost every girl I've spent time with is either missing or found dead. It can't be a coincidence. Those girls died because of me. I don't want either you or my sister to be next"

"Senpai…"

"I know. I'm scared too. I need you to do me a favor and keep your distance, okay? Don't come near me for the rest of the day! Don't leave yourself alone either! I don't want you becoming a target too"

"Senpai, That's very sweet of you to say, but I think you're over exaggerating"

"Goddammit, Ayano! Look around, Woman! People are going missing on the daily and the entire school is scared shitless! And you say that I'm over exaggerating?!" Senpai shouted as his hands grabbed Yan-chan's shoulders, causing her to gasp in shock as her breath got caught in her throat. He then grew an apologetic look when he saw her face. "I'm sorry. It was wrong to shout. Look, you don't have to believe me. In fact, I don't want you to believe me. It's just… I care about you. You mean a lot to me. I don't know if I could handle walking to school tomorrow to find out that you're not there" He said sincerely.

"Aw, how sweet" Jayson Stone said bitterly as he leaned against the lockers, an angered and annoyed look on his face. "Where was my _You mean a lot to me, buddy_ speech? Huh?" He asked.

"Look, that doesn't matter. What does matter is that there is a murderer loose in this school. All three of us are in danger!" Senpai said.

"Keep your fear mongering crap to yourself. I don't wanna hear it. If there was a murderer and students were dropping dead every day, why haven't the police gotten involved yet?" Jayson asked.

"I said students were going missing. I didn't say they were dropping dead daily" Senpai stated, a look of suspicion on his face as he noticed Jayson's glare.

"Yeah? Well, the way you make it sound gives me that impression" Jayson countered as the two started glaring at each other. "Look, you wanna be a fear mongerer? Don't let me stop you. Just don't go telling people that they may end up dead tomorrow. You might piss someone off"

"Yeah… Good to know" Senpai said in a low tone.

"Big brother!" His sister cried as she ran up the stairs before pulling Senpai into a tight and loving hug. "There you are! I finished eating lunch with my class! Are you ready to show me the rest of the school?!" She asked as she took her brother's hand into her own.

"Oh, um… yeah. We'll go in a minute. I still need to talk with my friends" Senpai said as he looked at her.

"Aww! But I wanna see the rest of the school before second period starts! Come on! Let's go now!" Hanako whined. "If you won't show me the school, I'll go explore it by myself!"

"Alright! We'll go right now!" Senpai said in an annoyed groan. "Sorry guys, I can't let her go alone. We'll talk more later" He said as he and Hanako began walking away, hand in hand.

Yan-chan glared angrily at that. That dumb bimbo of a sister just ran in and ruined what had to be one of the sweetest moments Yan-chan had ever had with Senpai! He said that he cared about her! Do you know how perfect of a time that would have been for Yan-chan to confess her feelings!? She knew that if this little moe-girl was to be left alone, fostering a relationship with Senpai would be near impossible, what with that little pest breathing down his neck constantly.

Eventually Senpai would have to make a choice over who to spend time with more, and while Yan-chan now knew how much he cared for her, he obviously cares about the little brat more. Family always comes first, sadly.

"That little runt has got to go" Yan-chan said in anger as she pulled out her butterfly knife and unfolded it.

"Whoa whoa! Hold up a sec!" Jayson said as he stood in front of Yan-chan, extending his arms to his sides to prevent her from passing. "I hate Senpai's sister as much as you do, but that is dangerous territory, beautiful! You do anything to her, and Senpai is going to freak out! He'll practically die inside! Losing a family member creates a wound that never heals. I'd know. Besides, you heard him, there's a murderer walking around. You wouldn't want to be linked to that kinda thing, would you?" He asked.

"Well, how do we go about this then?" Yan-chan asked.

"Simple. Not all eliminations have to be violent, you know. Take a look" Jayson said as he directed Yan-chan's eyes towards the end of the hall. What she saw was simply Senpai and his sister walking in and out of various club rooms as Senpai explained what every club was for, often going into great detail about the clubs history with the school.

"What am I supposed to be seeing?" Yan-chan asked in confusion.

"The door to the photography club" Jayson directed as Yan-chan looked where he said. She then noticed something odd or rather, someone odd. It was a young boy, no older then sixteen with short, spiky blond hair. He seemed to be looking down the hall as well, peeking his head out from behind the photography club's door as he watched both Senpai and Hanako just like Jayson and Yan-chan did.

As Senpai and Hanako began walking further down the hall, Jayson and Yan-chan noticed the boy begin to move from his position as well, following them while trying his best not to be seen. A stalker. Though oddly, Yan-chan didn't get the feeling that he would be any sort of threat and that was simply because he wasn't a threat. He was an ally.

"Hey there, buddy!" Jayson greeted the boy as he approached from behind, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What? Who are you?! What do you want?!" The boy asked, surprised by Jayson's random interaction as Yan-chan stood beside him.

"Well, we couldn't help but notice that you're following one of our friends around. Why?" Yan-chan asked.

"I… well. I'm not following your friend. I'm following his sister. You see, she's the new girl in my class and… I like her a lot. I really do. But, I'm not a stalker or anything! I just…"

"Why don't just go talk to her then?" Yan-chan asked.

"I-I can't! I'm not very good with girls! I'll fuck up and she'll see me as some weirdo! I just know it!"

"Been there. Done that" Yan-chan said under her breath, knowing full well the nervousness and anxiety this boy had running through him.

"It's okay" Jayson said in an understanding tone. "You've got a crush. You're in love and love makes people do stupid stuff. Maybe we can help you?" He suggested.

"H-Help?" The boy asked. "You can help me?"

"Of course we can! You might not know it yet, but you've just befriended two love experts!"

"You two? Love experts?"

"You doubt our skills?!" Jayson asked, his tone filled with offense. "I will have you know that I was able to seduce five different cheerleaders into stripping naked right in front of me by simply saying hello! As for this girl!" Jayson said as he put his hand on Yan-chan's shoulder gently. "She has broken more hearts in a day then most girls will in their whole lives! Isn't that right, Yan-chan?"

"Um… Yep. That's me. I'm a bit of a heart breaker" She responded, going along with Jayson's little lie.

"See? We know that ways of the heart. You don't. You need us" Jayson said as he wore a confident smile, hoping to bring this boy to his side with nothing but charisma alone while presenting no proof to back up his argument.

"Well, when you make an argument as good as that, how can I say no?" The boy asked. "Plus, I'm really desperate. I really want that girl to like me. But, why? Why help me? I don't know either of you"

"Would you believe us if we said we pitied you?" Yan-chan asked.

"Y-Yes…" The boy said in a sigh. "That's not the first time anyone's done something like that. In fact, the only reason people do help me is because they feel pity for me. But hey, I'm not one to reject help if you're offering"

"Awesome! Then let's get started! When we are done with you, you're gonna be able to seduce the pants of Hanako!" Jayson said. "I'm Jayson, by the way. And this is my lovely assistant, Ayano"

"Call me Yan-chan"

"I'm Funsai. Funsai Suru. And… thanks"

* * *

The time was 11:46 PM.

Mr. Saikou sighed as he stood in his office, looking out the large glass window behind his desk, using it to look down at the large and bright city underneath him, the bright lights of that many buildings illuminating the sky.

"Mr. Saikou, your eleven o'clock appointment is here" A voice on the intercom on his desk said.

"Thank you. Send him in" Mr. Saikou said as he sat down at his desk, putting his hands together in an authoritative manner as the large doors to his office opened.

"You umm… you wanted to see me, sir?" Kigyo asked in nervousness as he walked into the office.

"Kigyo, how long have you been working at Saikou corp?" Mr. Saikou asked, a sharp glare on his face.

"Well, for a long time, sir. I've given the best ten years of my life to this company. To you too as well" Kigyo answered.

"Then you know what the penalty is for failure then, correct?"

"F-Failure?! Sir! I've never failed this company once! My actions have generated you millions! I've done so much for the Saikou brand! I-I'm not a failure!" Kigyo said in fear as his words began to stutter, terrified at the idea of failing his boss.

"You may not have failed the company, but you failed me. And you failed my daughter when you put your hands on her without her permission!" Mr. Saikou said, furiosity in his voice as Kigyo got on his knees.

"Please, sir! Boss!" He begged. "Don't do this to me! Not after everything I've done! I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you! I'll do whatever you want! just please be reasonable! _**You can't do this to me!"**_

"You're right, Kigyo. I can't do this. But I know someone who can" Mr. Saikou said as he pressed a button on the intercom at his desk. "Megami, come in here, sweetheart. Daddy wants to have a word with you" He called, causing Kigyo's face to grow a shade paler in fear.

Megami Saikou soon entered the room, wearing nothing more then her black nightgown. "You wanted to see me, father?" She asked.

"Come here" He said as she walked over to the desk. "Mr. Kigyo has failed me. And now I have to deal with him. Do you know what the penalty is for people who fail the Saikou family, Megami?"

"You fire them?" Megami asked, causing her father to chuckle.

"Something like that, sweetie. Something like that" He grinned.

"Sir! Please! I beg of you! Think about what you're going to do! And in front of your own daughter too!" Kigyo shouted in fear.

"Oh calm down" Megami said. "It's just a job. You can get another one"

"No he can't" Her father shook his head. "Not where he's going" He said as he opened one of the draws on his desk, causing Megami to gasp as she saw him pull out a long, silver revolver.

"PLEASE SIR! I HAVE A WIFE AND TWO KIDS!" Kigyo screamed.

"Father, What are you doing?" Megami asked as she looked at the gun, the polished silver shining brightly.

"The punishment for failing the Saikou family… is death"

"What?!" Megami shouted in complete shock. "D-Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"I understand that you're still new to the way the business works, Megami. But this is what happens to people who fail us. This is what has to happen. A Saikou only tolerates one thing, success. We reward those who succeed and punish those who do not. Sadly, Kigyo does not succeed anymore. So he will be punished"

"Can't you give him another chance? I mean, it wasn't really a big deal, right? You can't kill him over this!" Megami said, a small amount of fear in her voice.

"I can't. But you can!" Mr. Saikou said as he set the gun on the desk, urging Megami to pick it up.

"N-No! I won't do that!" Megami said, a small amount of fear in her tone.

"You dare disobey your own father? I raised you better then that, girl. Do you want to run this company or not?" He asked.

"I-I think the way you are going about this is completely wrong! It's inhuman, father!"

"Silence! Spare me your foolish description of morality! I am not asking you to kill him! I am demanding it!" her father shouted loudly, causing Megami to gasp at the suddenness of his anger.

"A-And if I don't?" She asked.

"Then I guess I never had a daughter to begin with" He said with a glare, causing Megami to feel even more fear.

"Father, you're scaring me" She said.

"It's time to grow up, Megami. It's for the good of the company. I had to do this when my father told me to and you have to do it too! I'm not giving you a choice. You will do this and you will do it now if you want to exceed my expectations" He said as he glared at his daughter sharply, cutting right through her.

She swallowed as she gave in to his will, her hand slowly grabbing the gun, shaking and twitching the entire time as she gripped it, picking it up slowly as she felt the weight. It was so heavy. She then aimed it at Kigyo, causing him to look at her in pure terror "Kid… don't do this to me!" He begged.

Megami looked away. "I'm sorry" She said as she pulled the trigger, her ears ringing after hearing the loud bang. She then dropped the gun out of pure fear and horror as she saw her handiwork. A shot to the head. His blood staining the wall and floor as his corpse just… laid there. "Oh my god. Wh-What have I done!?" She asked herself in complete terror as she looked at her hands.

The hands of a murderer.

"You've made me very proud, Megami. That's what you've done" Her father said as he stood up from his desk, clapping slowly as he marveled at her work.

"Ugh! I feel sick!" She said as she looked at the corpse, wanting to vomit as she felt the bile rising in her throat.

"It's okay. I felt the same way when your grandfather made me do the same thing. You'll feel better soon" Her father said as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes with affection. "You should know that I never meant what I said to you. I just felt as if you needed a little… motivation. I know now that I'm leaving my legacy in good hands. Your hands, Megami. I love you so much" He said as he pulled his daughter into a hug, trying his best to calm her as he felt her shake and twitch in fright.

Mr. Saikou then smiled wickedly as he escorted his daughter back to her room, his confidence in her future as a leader at an all time high. For him, the future of Saikou corp was looking very, very bright.

* * *

 **A/N: _So, this chapter focuses a little more on Megami's side of the story, as opposed to Jayson and Yan-chan's perspective._** _ **I actually like writing about Megami a lot. Almost as much as I like writing about Yan-chan. She is one of my most favorite characters after all.**_

 _ **Fun fact: Megami's n**_ _ **a**_ _ **m**_ _ **e**_ _ **is actually Japanese for Goddess**_ _ **Highest**_ _ **. (Megami=**_ 女神 = _ **Goddess**_ _ **)**_ _ **(Saikou=**_ 最高 = _ **Highest**_ _ **)**_


	19. Technical Difficulties

**A/N: _So, this one gave me a lot of problems. the first being that i didn't really have that much free time to write it. Another being me having trouble with most of the writing in this one. Don't get me wrong, It all turned out great. But i just kept wrestling with my head as i began writing down and cutting out things that didn't really work or scenes that went nowhere._**

 ** _But whatever. Here it is. Enjoy._**

 ** _I hope you all had a happy new years. Let's see what 2017 has in store for Yandere Simulator._**

* * *

The time was 3:52 AM. Thursday.

Megami Saikou struggled to sleep as she tossed and turned violently in her large bed, her mind still as active and awake as ever. Only now, it felt as if it had been kicked into overdrive as thousands of thoughts and questions raced throughout her brain, all of them keeping her awake as they buzzed in her head like a hive of angry wasps.

She couldn't stop thinking about it… what she did to Kigyo. Her mind just kept flashing back to it, replaying the memory constantly. Over and over, only for it to become burned into her brain permanently so she may never forget it.

All throughout the night, the flashes would just get more and more vivid as she desperately tried to reject them. She tried as hard as she could to force them away, struggling to banish them from taking residency alongside her other memories. Her struggle was all in vain though. There was no forgetting what she had done. There was no washing away of this sin.

Her ears were still ringing from the loud bang of the gun. She could still see the look of terror in Kigyo's eyes as the barrel was aimed at him, his pleading and begging to be spared echoing loudly throughout Megami's mind, his final words haunting her throughout the whole night.

Why? Why did she do it? Why did she just kneel down and submit when her father forced such an evil and cruel act upon his daughter? Why didn't she resist? Why didn't she fight? Why did she allow her body to become consumed by fear instead of fighting back with courage? These questions only raised more of the same. Only this time, they were of her father, as well as her entire family bloodline.

In all of Megami's life, she had always believed her father was a strict, yet somewhat fair and compassionate person. But after what she saw in his office, it was almost like she was talking to a complete stranger. Was that his true nature? Was he always like that? And what of the rest of the Saikou dynasty? Was her grandfather and his father like that as well? Was her mother like that too?! Would Megami grow to be like this?! A cold and heartless cutthroat who was so intolerant of even the slightest imperfection, that she would outright kill those who had caused it? Even if those she was killing were her trusted employees? The backbone of her entire corporation? She shuddered at the thought of it. She shuddered in pure terror as her mind unwillingly imagined the monster she'd become. She'd be no better that an Aishi.

Ugh… the guilt… It's eating her alive! It's like there's a whole family of parasites living in her gut! Trying desperately to escape!

She wondered how _they_ dealt with this. How do they kill so often yet show no remorse for it? How do they rid themselves of this aching guilt Megami feels right now? Do they even feel guilt? Do they feel remorse? Do they feel shame? How is it that they can kill on a daily basis, yet still show up to school on the next day, feeling perfectly fine?

Maybe it was because they felt as if their ends justified their means? Or maybe they were just so stone cold that they never cared in the first place. The latter was probably the correct answer. Even if that were true, Megami assumed that the American had most likely gone through something similar to what she was facing. He used to be normal once, so the possibility of him feeling even the slightest bit of guilt must have been likely, right?

Megami breathed a deep, yet shuddering breath as she looked at her cell phone, sitting in it's docking station on her nightstand as it charged. She reluctantly took it and scrolled through her contacts list. There was only one way to find out. And once Megami grew curious, there was no stopping her from obtaining answers.

"Hello?" The boy on the other line said after Megami had made a call, his voice tired. Exhausted, most likely due to waking up in order to answer his phone. "Who are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The boy asked in a yawn.

"How do you do it?" Megami asked in a petrified tone.

"What? Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I've seen you do it so many times, yet you feel no different. How? How do you prevent yourself from feeling so… awful?"

"I'm hanging up"

"PLEASE JAYSON!" Megami shouted into the phone, desperately seeking the boy's counseling.

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?" Jayson Stone asked in a low tone, similar to that of a growl.

"I…" Megami struggled to speak, taking in a big breath before letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm herself. "I just… killed someone. I murdered somebody. I feel awful. The guilt is crippling me! I'm… I'm terrified. But then I think of someone like you. Someone who kills on a daily basis. Someone who murders for sport and pleasure, and then I ask _How does he do it?_ How do you commit such awful crimes yet appear perfectly fine?!"

"You're traumatized. Happens to everybody after their first kill. Well, mostly everybody. Some take it better then others. You'll get over it eventually. Though, you won't be getting much sleep for the next few nights" Jayson said with a chuckle. "If you ask my opinion, everyone should kill somebody at least once. Gives you a good life lesson to learn. Teaches you how weak and powerless everything and everyone really is. Think about it, humans are considered the strongest and most advanced species in the world, yet it's stupidly easy to kill someone"

"I don't care about any of that" Megami said, not wishing to hear and debate Jayson's philosophy. "What I do care about is this… crushing feeling. This guilt. How do I make it stop?"

"You're hot off your first kill and the only thing you can think about is getting rid of the guilt? And I thought I was selfish" Jayson said. "As for getting rid of the guilt, you don't. It doesn't really go away. There's always gonna be that small piece of it in the back of your mind. A little voice that, after all this time, still tries to convince you that what you're doing is wrong. You can either drown it out and throw the rest of your morals out the window, try to find some pathetic justification for your actions or just succumb to it and get trapped in a spiraling depression that will end with you killing yourself! Your choice!"

"Those three don't really sound like good options" Megami stated.

"This is murder. There are no good options" Jayson said. "You could always repent. Vow to never kill another living soul again. But, most people don't follow through with that one. Once you feel the thrill of taking someone's life, you start to crave it. You'll begin craving that little jolt of adrenaline it gives you. That little kick that makes your body tingle. Murder's like a drug. And guess what, sweetheart. Everyone gets addicted. Doesn't matter how sweet and innocent you think you are. How modest and down to earth you can be. Everybody's got a bad side. A monster that lives within them, murder just helps to bring it out"

"…"

"Aww, gone silent on me? I didn't scare you, did I? Good. Conversation's over" Jayson said in relief. "I'm gonna hang up the phone now. Call me again and I'll make it my mission to find you. And when I do find you, I'll kill you" He threatened before hanging up the phone.

Megami just… sat there, completely silent as Jayson's words just got absorbed by her mind, their meaning being deeply looked through and examined.

She never expected Jayson to be so… cruel. So heartless and uncaring. But then again, coming from his point of view, it was kind of understandable. A stranger calling you in the dead of night, begging for your counseling on a subject nobody enjoyed talking about while knowing a dangerous and personal secret about you. She could understand his hostility. She'd probably be the same way if the roles were reversed.

She'd be lying if she said that his 'advice' wasn't somewhat helpful or, at the very least, gave her a small amount of insight on how to… deal with it, as he put it.

Repenting? Could that really help? Swearing to never kill or harm another soul for the rest of her entire life? A difficult task, but not impossible. But… as awful as it may have sounded, Megami didn't like the idea of becoming a full time pacifist, especially considering her family's rather aggressive nature. Not to mention their vendetta against the Aishi clan.

Justification? How on earth could Megami ever justify what she had done? She executed a man in cold blood. Held a gun right to his head and pulled the trigger. Kigyo was a lot of things, but did any of those things justify murdering him? No. they didn't and they never would!

Well, she was forced to do it. Her father made her do it without caring about how it effected her! He just said Do _it! Or I'll disown you!_ But… he also said that he never meant that. Still, he forced her. He made her kill. He covered her hands in blood! It was his fault! The death is on his head! not Megami's! She was just a weapon he used to do his dirty work!

There! She's got her justification! But… it didn't change anything. She still felt the same. It was pathetic actually, seeing how low she'd go to try and make herself feel morally justified while she played the victim card on herself, even going so far as to seek out a justification for murder. It didn't matter whether she was forced to do it or not. She still did it. What was the point of trying to justify it? To make herself feel better? To fool herself into thinking she did nothing wrong? Like that would help.

Repenting wouldn't help either. The bloodstains on Megami's hands are uncleanable. Besides, it's not like she'd be able to bring Kigyo back from the dead. So… why bother trying to make herself feel better about what she had done? What was done, was done. No way around it. It'd be better if she just dealt with it.

Regardless of how she felt, she knew it wouldn't last forever. It may take awhile, but she'd forget about it eventually. As cruel as that may have sounded, it was what she needed. But even if she got over it, she'd never truly forget.

Megami sighed as she got out of her bed, her bare feet coming down onto the cold marble tile in her room before walking into the hallways of Saikou tower's penthouse. She then opened the door to a large and beautiful bathroom, flicking the light switch as she entered.

It was time to stop dwelling on this. What happened, happened. Did Megami feel bad about it? Yes. Incredibly. Was she going to let it ruin and destroy her life? No. And she wasn't afraid to admit that! She was not a fearful person! She was a strong, independent woman who had the makings of a wise, strict and firm but fair leader!

Sitting around in your room and crying in fear like a little girl was not what strong leaders did! It was time Megami owned up to her actions and moved on! Time to put all of this behind her and work to make sure it never happened again! How she'd do that, she didn't know. But she did know one thing, she needed to calm down. Her nerves were going crazy. She just needed to relax for a little, then she'd feel better.

She walked over to the large and rather expensive luxury hot tub, equipped with all the latest and state of the art features to offer a nice, tranquil, relaxing soak that was guaranteed to rid anyone of any worries or stress. And that was exactly what Megami needed… a nice, long, relaxing soak. She just needed to lay down and let everything go.

She pressed a button on the small control panel that was built into the tub, turning it on and filling it with nice, hot water as she began removing her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor before undoing the clasp on the back of her black, lacy bra. She then slid off her matching panties before entering the tub, her body quickly adjusting to the tepid water.

"Mmm… I needed this" She said to herself as she pressed a different button on the control panel, turning on the jets inside the hot tub, the pressurized water shooting out of them began making Megami feel as if she was getting a massage, further adding to her relaxation. She then took her arms out of the tub and clapped loudly, turning off the bathroom lights. She sighed in relaxation as she used the control panel again to increase the water temperature to the point where steam had began filling the bathroom.

As she laid there, enjoying her late yet incredibly relaxing soak, she contemplated the words that Jayson had said to her. She didn't dwell on the meanings of the words though. She mainly judged the overall way it was told to her. Jayson's tone was rude. Angry. Agitated. Downright heartless even.

But the message he sent? That was a different story. He didn't talk about how much he loved killing. He never once gave off the hint that he found some sadistic joy in murder and violence. But he also never conveyed any form of guilt or remorse either. What Megami picked up from that wasn't the perspective of a sadist or someone who felt deeply ashamed of himself. What she did pick up was that Jayson was most likely indifferent towards it. Desensitized, to the point where he barely cared.

Megami couldn't help but find that… fascinating. As she thought more and more about this, even more questions about the American boy assaulted her mind, adding to the large amount of intrigue she already had for him.

Even though she said she didn't wish to debate philosophy with him, she couldn't deny the strong desire she had to learn his views on the world. His thoughts on the meanings of life and death. His perception on the values of humanity as a whole. In short, Megami wanted to poke around in Jayson's head and see what made him tick. See what made him the way he was.

His little friend on the other hand, she had no interest in. She already knew the little psycho's outlook on the world. A simple and, if we're being honest here, rather bland boy. That's the only thing that actually registered in that freak's head. To Megami, Ayano Aishi was nothing more then a sick and rabid animal. A creature that needed to be put down for it's own good. In all honesty, Megami would have no problem with being the one to do that herself. Killing the wicked and sadistic. People who relished in bloodshed and murder, Megami would have no problem with taking their lives. But killing the innocent? That wasn't something she felt she could live with.

People like Ayano Aishi and her entire family of genocidal murderers and psychopaths are a pox on this nation! But people like Jayson? He was a murderer, yes. But Megami got the impression that he could be reasoned with. Rehabilitated, if you will.

He may be a brute but he wasn't an idiot. On the contrary, Megami actually considered him an intellectual equal. And believe it or not, she couldn't wait until the day she got to meet him face to face. What a beautiful day that will be. She has big plans for him.

She yawned in fatigue as she continued to lay in the hot tub, her head resting on the edge as her eyes began blinking more often, usually without her noticing. Her eyes then finally fluttered shut as Megami drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The time was 12:15 PM.

Ryoba sighed as she sat in her car, parking it on the curb in a small suburban area in sisuta town. It was a rather messy and somewhat dirty area actually. Normal women would usually be afraid to walk these streets alone for fear of being jumped by a criminal. But Ryoba was not a normal woman, was she?

"Let's get this over with" She said to herself as she exited her vehicle, locking it before approaching a small house in the middle of the area. As she walked onto the property, she noticed many signs that were meant to discourage and warn visitors about the consequences of trespassing. Regardless, Ryoba ignored the signs and walked right up to the front door, knocking on it lightly.

As she knocked on the door, she could already hear what sounded like a large dog barking violently from the other side of the door, when in reality, no dog was there. It was a voice box. A tool used to trick people into thinking there was an animal on the premises. Ryoba wasn't fooled by it of course.

She knocked again. Harder this time.

"Who is it!?" A male's voice could be heard from the intercom speaker near the door as Ryoba looked up, gazing at the small security camera attached to the roof.

"It's me!" She said as she looked directly into the camera.

"Me who?!" The voice asked again, causing Ryoba to groan in annoyance.

"Me! You anti-social, paranoid reject! Open the damn door before I break it down!"

The male's voice scoffed at that. "You don't have to be so rude. You could have just asked nicely" He said sarcastically.

"Go fuck yourself" Ryoba cursed as she held up the middle finger to the camera. Though not a traditionally rude gesture in Japan, the person on the receiving end knew what she meant by it.

"Oh my! You're so mature!" the male voice said sarcastically again over the speaker. "I thought you would have grown up by now. Guess I was wrong. You're still an irrational little kid, Ryoba. Come back when you've grown up"

"OPEN THE GODDAMNED DOOR ALREADY!" Ryoba shouted loudly in anger and frustration.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down. Give me a second" The male said as the front door soon began buzzing loudly, allowing Ryoba to enter the small house.

It was incredibly cramped, even for your average suburban home. Not to mention the large amount of junk and computer parts that were scattered all around, making it hard to walk without tripping over something. This whole place would feel like a complete nightmare to anyone with claustrophobia.

"Sorry about the mess. Didn't have any time to clean. That, and i didn't know i'd be having a guest today" A tall and rather slender man with long, dark hair said as he welcomed his guest into his home. "It's been a long time, Ryoba" He greeted.

"It has been. Fifteen years. It's good to see you again… Onii-chan" She said, greeting her older brother, Hiroto Aishi.

"Good to see you too, baby sis. So, how's the family? Hubby treating you right? How's my niece?" Hitoro asked as he walked into a small room at the back of his house, Ryoba following her older brother closely from behind.

"Oh, she's okay. Just going though a hormonal phase of lust and obsession over some boy she barely knows, to the point where she'll slaughter anyone who looks at him"

"Her mother all over again. Apple never falls far from the tree" Hiroto said, pointing out how similar Ryoba's daughter was to her. "So, I take it you didn't come to just catch up with your big bro, right? What do you want?" He asked as he sat down in a small office chair, a huge and rather expensive computer sitting on a desk behind it.

Hitoro was always good with computers, as well as any other form of technology. Even back in the eighties, where things like the internet were in their infancy, Hitoro always found some new and interesting way of interacting with anything technological. And once the internet developed into the giant that it is now, Hitoro's passion for computers quickly grew sinister as he learned the ins and outs of cyber crime. Stealing money from peoples bank accounts, taking others personal information, even committing acts of cyber terrorism! Hitoro was able to do it all from this tiny little machine.

Sadly, most if not all Aishi family members were like that. If they held immense skill or possessed a certain unique or rare trait since youth, it was most likely that it would be used in their adult life for their own fiendish purposes.

Ryoba couldn't understand why and she doubted she ever would, but there was just something about crime, violence and chaos that the Aishi bloodline was so… drawn to and enraptured by. Even back then in the ancient days when the various Japanese clans fought against each other, the Aishi clan was infamous for it's love of anarchy, barbarism and brutality. It was just in the blood.

Today however, The Aishi clan was considered dead. It's history wiped clean and forgotten by all of Japan's citizens, with even the most well read of historians knowing nothing about this old and powerful family's long and bloody history. Now the meaning of Aishi is nothing more then a last name, completely forgotten by the country and it's people. Whether that was out of ignorance or by choice however, Ryoba didn't know.

But back on topic, Today the Aishi's weren't considered to be some gigantic family mafia or yakuza, but almost every Aishi has committed some form of crime in their lifetime. Whether it was petty thefts or gigantic full scale robberies. Single killings or mass murders. Civil disobedience or domestic terrorism. If it happened in Japan, there was a good chance that the perpetrator bared the surname of Aishi. That is… if they got caught, which almost never happened.

"I need your help, Onii-chan. I need you to find someone for me. Do you remember the old journalist who tried to lock me away?" Ryoba asked as she requested her older sibling's assistance.

"Finally deciding to tie up that lose end, huh? Bout damn time. Why now though? Why, after all this time does he suddenly gain relevance again?"

"Because I have a family of my own now, Hitoro. I have a husband and daughter who love and depend on me. They need me to survive, and that… pathetic weakling of a man could very easily rip me away from them! Imagine how my daughter would feel! Growing into a woman while her mother sits in a prison!"

"Alright. Spare me the sob story" Hitoro said. "I'd love to help you, sister. Really, I would. But I've got matters of my own to deal with" He added with an apologetic look on his face as he turned his chair around, looking at his computer monitor while typing rapidly on his keyboard.

"Is that so?" Ryoba asked. "Maybe I can help you then. A favor for a favor. What do you say?"

A small grin grew on Hitoro's face as he heard his sister's proposal, knowing full well that she would have offered assistance if he denied her favor. Though he loved his little sister to death, she was nothing if not predictable.

"Well, since you're offering, I did have this one, tiny job I needed to get done" He said as he turned to Ryoba, trying desperately to hide the smug grin on his face. "You've heard of the new Saikou phones they're releasing next month, right?"

"Yes. They're having a big preview of the phone by the end of the day. It's going to be on the news and everything. From what I've seen of it, it looks very advanced. Large touchscreen. Huge battery life. High definition camera. I'd buy it"

"Oh, it's a good phone. I won't lie about that. But did you know that Saikou corp is going to use it to steal your private information and sell it to the government!? Your name! Address! Credit card data! Emails and passwords! It all goes straight to the Saikou family, Who sell it to the Japanese government in exchange for millions!"

"So don't buy the phone. Done" Ryoba said as she rolled her eyes, annoyed by her brother's ranting.

"I could care less about the damn phone! You wanna waste money on that useless collection of circuitry and plastic? Fine. But stealing peoples private information and holding it hostage? That's my job! And I am not going to sit here and let that family of filthy fucking rich, more-money-then-they-know-what-to-do-with assholes steal my business!" Hitoro shouted in anger, expressing his hate for the Saikou family and all that they owned.

"And what are you going to do about that exactly?" Ryoba asked.

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything. But you, dear sister? You're gonna do something. We're gonna send the Saikou family a message and make them look like idiots in front of the entire nation at the same time"

"Really? Sounds like fun!" She said with a mischievous smile "Tell me what I need to do"

* * *

The time was 12:49 PM.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask. What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Jayson Stone and Yan-chan both asked at the same time, asking for more clarity to Funsai Suru's question.

"Well… what are you guys?" He asked as he sat at a desk in classroom 2-1, which was usually empty during lunch hour. Jayson and Yan-chan should actually be at the cafeteria right now. But instead, the two were here, teaching a first year student how to deal with his confidence issues in order to befriend and potentially start a relationship with Hanako Yamada, Senpai's annoying little sister

Personally, Yan-chan thought this whole plan was stupid and a waste of time. Why not just kill the bitch and move on? Sure, Senpai will notice she's missing And he'll be practically heartbroken. But not if Yan-chan and Jayson make a good cover up! They could easily say that she just ran away in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. Simple! But no. She has to confide in Jayson's odd and bizarre idea of playing cupid for some unconfident, spineless beta male who can't even say hello to a girl without pissing himself in fear.

Though she was obviously frustrated with this slow and repetitive way of going about the problem, she couldn't deny that the rewards were worth the effort. Hanako is very important to Senpai. If he were to wake up one day to find her dead, Yan-chan didn't know what would happen to him. She originally though that he'd just forget it and move on. Sure, he'd morn for a few days, but after all that, things would go back to normal. But now… Now she's not so sure.

Senpai had been acting oddly out of character over the last few days. He seemed to be growing much more somber as well as becoming more alert and aware of people around him, growing nervous around strangers and those he didn't hold to a high regard. He also got much more aggressive, sometimes getting into arguments and fights with other students! Which Yan-chan actually found to be very attractive. There was just something about bad boy Senpai that was so… sexy.

Anyways, this was obviously due to his recent realization that there was a murderer somewhere in the school. And as a result of his fear, his entire demeanor changed as his instincts of self preservation went into overdrive. The same effect had been going on with other students as well, many of them growing fearful and concerned for their safety as the relatively peaceful and calm atmosphere of the school began to diminish. Now, most students didn't really see aka-demi academy with rose tinted lenses like they usually did. Now everyone was either afraid or suspicious.

Now Yan-chan kind of understood why Jayson insisted on playing pacifist for a day. The body count got too high. People kept dying and now others were taking notice. Maybe she should have been a little more passive-aggressive in hindsight. More threatening, less murder.

"What are you talking about?" Jayson asked as he leaned against the blackboard, addressing Funsai's question with a question of his own.

"Well… you two are always together, right?" Funsai asked. "Are you like, a couple? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"NO!" Yan-chan quickly denied as her cheeks grew a shade redder, an angered look on her face. "We're just friends! That's all! I'll have you know that I already have a boyfriend! And it's super serious, so don't get any ideas!" She shouted.

"Right. Let's just get back to the lesson" Jayson said as he took up a position in front of the blackboard. "Now, one of the most important things when it comes down to getting yourself a lady is first impressions" He explained as he wrote down the topic on the board with chalk. "See, first impressions are everything when it comes to starting a romance. You wanna make sure that your first impression is as perfect and smooth as possible, as it will be a very big factor when it comes to a person's overall opinion of you"

"But how do you do first impressions?" Funsai asked.

"Well, you could just go over there and say hello" Yan-chan said.

"The direct approach has been known to work, yes" Jayson agreed "However, it is possible for it to blow up in your face if you're not careful. A lot of people don't respond well to a complete stranger walking up to them and saying hello. In fact, some people view it as sexual harassment"

"Well, that's stupid" Yan-chan said, surprised to learn that people can compare two very different things.

"It is. That and the forward approach relies heavily on confidence. Something you don't have a lot of" Jayson said, pointing out Funsai's tenancies to become overly nervous. "Now, what I actually recommend is the indirect approach"

"What's the indirect approach?"

"Well, you know in those corny animes that have the main character and love interest crash into each other when they first meet? That's the indirect approach. Believe it or not, it's actually much easier"

"And how are you so sure about that?" Yan-chan asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"Because that's how you met me, remember?" Jayson asked, a grin on his face as he recalled the day he and Yan-chan first officially met.

"I pushed you away though. I hated you back then" Yan-chan stated, remembering that day as well. The day her entire life changed.

"You did. But that all changed once I beguiled and charmed you with my irresistible confidence and charismatic smile" He replied, his words building up his ego higher and higher as he flashed that 'charismatic smile' at Yan-chan.

She gave a little chuckle at that. "Yeah… Something like that" She said with a smile of her own as she rolled her eyes. Her smile soon disappeared as she remembered those memories. The first time she encountered Jayson. The camping trip. Being captured by Osana. How Jayson put his life in jeopardy in order to save hers.

Back then, she used to get annoyed and irritated by him. Now he's her best and most trustworthy friend. A person she could confide in. A person she could depend on. Someone she could let her guard down and just be herself around.

It may have been an overstatement, but Yan-chan was serious when she said that Jayson was literally the only person she felt this way about. The only person she'd be willing to let this close to her. Not even her parents can get as close as him. Especially not Senpai.

With Senpai, she'd have to put up walls and defenses around herself to conceal who she really was deep down. She'd have to put on a mask and pretend to be this alter ego of herself. This person who wasn't really the Yan-chan Senpai thought she was. A different Yan-chan. A fake.

As for her parents, well… she didn't really know why she didn't trust them that much. They were her caretakers after all. The two people who raised and taught her. The two who showered her with their love and affection ever since her birth. The two who literally created her!

Yet once she transitioned from a little girl to a young woman, she kept her distance from them. Why though? Why did she find this odd need to distance herself from her parents? Was it something to do with her desiring independence? Was it to prevent herself from becoming completely dependent on her parents for survival? Or did the ties that bound them all together weaken over the years, causing Yan-chan and her parents to drift apart?

If that was the case, was it necessary? Maybe so. She knew she couldn't live with them forever. She'd eventually have to leave and find her own place in the big bad world one day. Go on to create a family of her own. So maybe being distant with her parents was a good thing. But it wasn't like she was that distant. No, of course not. She still loved her family very much and they loved her back.

But back on topic. Jayson.

A lot about Yan-chan's life has changed ever since he appeared. How long have they known each other now? A month? What a crazy month it's been though. She couldn't deny that neither of them were the same people since then. Ever since they met, both have changed significantly. Yan-chan would argue that this change was for the better when it came to both of them though.

She used to be a deadpanned, empty shell with the inability to feel emotion back then. A person who never really smiled at anything. A girl who looked upon the world and simply sighed, seeing no value in anything. The people around her? Pointless. The concept of friendship? A waste of time.

But now? She liked to think she was different. She certainly grew more expressive. Smiling and laughing more often. Feeling many new and strong feelings within her. Her views on this world and the people in it changing drastically. She used to see it as one big shade of gray. Boring and dull. Not worth her time or consideration. Now however, she liked to think that she saw it all through rose tinted lenses.

Okay, maybe that last statement was an exaggeration. The point was, Yan-chan wasn't really the same person she used to be a month ago. She's grown and improved in nearly all aspects of life. Especially her love life, which was one of the biggest improvements ever.

Back then, she used to follow her Senpai around constantly without him ever knowing she was there. Even when the two were in the same room, she was invisible to him. Back then, he wouldn't give her the time of day, let alone have any romantic interest in her. She just blended in and stalked him, loving from the shadows and hiding herself away for what seemed like an indefinite period of time.

But then Jayson got involved. While she despised him for it back then, she was grateful that he came along and greased the wheels when he did, even if it was more forward then Yan-chan liked. But now, she's obviously reaping the rewards of his efforts. Now her bond to Senpai was even closer then she could ever dream it would be. He sees her. He actually sees her and acknowledges her as a person in his life! He talks to her and she talks back! Her shyness and cowardice practically nonexistent! And it was all Jayson's doing.

Though… there was one thing that bothered her. Sometimes, when the two were alone and everything was all quiet, Yan-chan began feeling… weird around him. She couldn't really explain it, maybe because she couldn't even understand it. But as days went by and the two grew closer and closer, she noticed that she got more… possessive of him. She began noticing that a lot of girls see Jayson in a positive light, with some of the more forward and caution-to-the-wind types often complementing him on his appearance. Once in a blue moon, A girl would even try her hand at flirting with him, which he was more then happy to allow. Sometimes he even led her on.

This angered Yan-chan immensely and usually threw her in a bad mood that was very hard to rid herself of. But why though? Jayson is just her friend. She shouldn't really care whether or not other girls see him as attractive. But she did. It was also worth mentioning that she was still trying to find that Aya girl he had his eyes on, making it top priority to seek her out. Still no luck in finding her though.

But… why? Why does Yan-chan suddenly find herself feeling so… odd when it came to him? Why did she get so clingy and angry whenever some girl walked up to him?

 _"It's called the law of proximal attraction"_ Info-chan's voice echoed in her mind.

Law of proximal attraction. Yeah right! She looked that up, you know. Nothing! It was pure bullshit! Something Info-chan pulled out of her ass in a pathetic attempt to get under Yan-chan's skin! And guess what, you red headed bitch! It didn't work!

Even if such a thing was real. So what? He's her friend. Or course she cared about him so much that she'd be concerned about the types of people he put himself with. And maybe she's not too happy about the types of girls he gets the attention of. So what?! She's just watching his back! I mean, really. A girl comes up unannounced and plays the flirt? How does Jayson know she's not some whore who drops her panties for boys on the daily?!

Yan-chan obviously only cared because she's concerned for him. Any good friend would be. Even more so, given the rough times he's been through.

" _Really? Because it doesn't sound like concern to me. It sounds like jealousy"_

"I am not jealous!" She growled in anger as the voice echoed again.

"Jealous of what?" Jayson asked, causing Yan-chan to blush in embarrassment as her little thought bubble popped.

"Um… Nothing. Nothing at all" She responded.

"Okay then" Jayson shrugged. "As I was saying…" He expounded, going into great detail about various subjects when it came to relationships. How to find things to talk about and converse with. How to read body language. How to find middle grounds when disagreements got to heated. All that jazz.

Now don't get Jayson wrong. He was not as big of a Casanova as he thought he was. In fact, most of what he was saying mostly came from assumption and his own experiences with the opposite sex, lacking any true concrete fact. And even then, Jayson didn't really have much in the ways of answers when Funsai asked questions.

Luckily, Yan-chan was there to provide alternative means when Jayson came up short. Though sadly, most of what she said was assumption on her part as well, only from a female's perspective and… other then Jayson and Senpai, she hasn't had much experience with men. Nevertheless, Funsai listened to the both of them with as much attention and effort as he could, often taking notes as the two went on and on for what felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes. While he was grateful to these two for their assistance, some of their… unique ideas were some he wouldn't dream of doing.

"One of the best ways to surprise one's love interest and keep them happy is actually something really simple. Gifts!" Yan-chan explained.

"But how would I find out what kind of gift she'd want?" Funsai asked.

"Simple! Follow her around at a respectful distance until she shows vast interest in something! Then you'll know"

"You mean stalking?"

"Now now. Stalking is a very strong word. But I digress" Yan-chan said. "Now, maybe she doesn't want anything. Maybe she's perfectly content with what she already has. That's alright! You'll just have to make her want something! Steal something from her home and then surprise her later with a replacement of equal or lesser value! But if you don't know where she lives, that's okay! Follow her home! She might find it creepy now, but you're only doing it because you love her. And that's what makes it okay!"

"I'm… not gonna do that" Funsai stated, disliking the idea of burglary and stalking.

"That's alright. All methods are completely optional" Jayson said as Yan-chan continued with her teachings.

These two were a little bit odd. Funsai didn't really think that things like stalking and stealing would have been appropriate. But… these are the love experts. Guess all's fair in love and war applies to this kind of stuff.

Funsai doubted he'd ever actually get that close to Hanako, to the point where he'd actually be in a relationship with her, but it was nice to be prepared for it. He didn't know why, but when he saw her enter the class on her first day, something inside him sparked and suddenly this girl became all he could think about, distracting him from more important things like class and studies. Hell, he couldn't even sleep properly, due to the Image of Hanako constantly bombarding him.

But again, Funsai didn't think he'd get that far with her. Even if he did, he knew he wouldn't get anywhere farther when her brother, Taro took notice and got involved. That guy had been very defensive and over protective of Hanako, if you asked for Funsai's opinion. He stood by her nearly twenty-four seven, taking her to and picking her up from class before she even got to step into the halls. No matter where Hanako was, her brother was not far behind, always being in eyesight while keeping a close watch on anyone who got too close, be they friend or stranger.

Funsai guessed he could understand that. What with the disturbing rumor of a murderer going around. He wondered if that was true, there was certainly enough evidence to suspect a murderer, what with many students missing from school. But was there really enough evidence to prove that a murderer was actually here? No. No pools of blood. No murder weapon. No witnesses. No nothing. To the skeptic types, this was most likely a rumor that sprung out of control.

But aka-demi wasn't host to a skeptical student body. Most of them began worrying deeply for their safety, some even going so far as to call in sick. The school's atmosphere also got slightly darker… more somber then usual. Almost every student in the school traveled with a friend or trusted person close by, so as not to be left alone. The amount of hall monitors also increased tremendously. You even needed a hall pass during class hours, something the school never did. Teachers began taking self defense classes. The martial arts club also got a huge boost in members as well.

Even if this murderer claim was real, it would only give Funsai more determination, which he felt he desperately needed. If he was near Hanako instead of her brother, then he'd be able to stop this killer if they ever came for her, and judging by the people who have been suspected to be the victims, that was a good thing.

Funsai couldn't explain it, but if this murderer was real, They must have had some strong connection to Senpai, due to most of the 'victims' being close friends with him. Funsai knew this thanks to a few of his friends in the photography club, who have been hard at work trying to find the validity of this rumor.

He hoped they'd be able to find something soon.

* * *

The time was 2:17 PM.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?" Ryoba asked herself as she stood in the more western area of Tokyo city, looking up at a large, ten story building. The headquarters of SaikouTech Mobile, a sister company to SaikouTech, which was also a sister company to Saikou corp.

SaikouTech Mobile was the division responsible for the development of the Saikou phones, which were one of the most popular and highly acclaimed brands of cellular communication across Japan with over ninety percent of the population using them. Even Ryoba had one, which she was now thinking about replacing after her brother informed her of the malicious things Saikou corp did to it's costumers. She certainly doesn't want someone selling her information to the government.

But now wasn't the time to worry about all that. She can go phone shopping later. Best to take Ayano with her when she did that. The girl's been whining for a new phone for over a month now.

Anyways, Ryoba's objective was simple. Infiltrate SaikouTech Mobile and sabotage the new prototype. Then her brother would be more then willing to assist her in tying up her lose end with that annoying journalist, but one problem remained. How was Ryoba going to get in deep enough to find and sabotage a prototype phone in one of the most richest and well guarded companies without getting caught?

She sighed as she sat on a bench on the sidewalk, contemplating her means of infiltration. The front door is out of the question, due to the two guards standing outside along with the security cameras and large amounts of people in just the lobby alone. The direct approach is suicide. Ryoba would need to find another way.

Maybe she'd be able to climb up the building and get in through the roof? How though? Maybe find a back door? Unlikely. Even if she was so fortunate, it'd be safe to assume that such an entrance would be either locked or guarded.

Ryoba sighed again in frustration as she looked at the small area around her, glancing at all the small yet costly shops and businesses as large crowds of people walked up and down. Ah, the hustle and bustle of the city. It was something Ryoba rarely got to see in her younger days, due to growing up in a small, rural village for most of her life and the fact that her mother had a huge dislike of large cities for some reason. Ryoba struggled to understand why. I mean, look at this place. It's amazing!

Then again, her mother had a very traditional and conservative view on the world, believing that everyone would be better off living in small towns and villages instead of large areas like this. Ryoba actually wondered how her dear old mom was doing. It had been, what? Years since the two had talked? In fact, last time she saw her dear mother was… Ayano's tenth birthday, if Ryoba recalled correctly. eight years… Wow. She never expected to grow so distant from her family like that.

Regardless, Ryoba turned her thoughts away from trivial family concerns and steered them back towards the mission at hand. If only she held some sort of position of power or ownership of this place, It'd be much easier to enter it then. Hell, It'd be easier if Ryoba was married into the Saikou family. Then she could just walk in because she owned the place.

" _My husband's Mr. Saikou, bitch! I can do whatever I want! Now get back to work or I'll kill you all!"_ Her mind imagined. Yeah, It'd be fun to be Mrs. Saikou, or at the very least, pretend that she was.

Pretend that she was Mrs. Saikou… that's brilliant.

Ryoba grinned wickedly at that as she noticed a small store around the corner, a crazy but genius idea in her mind as she got up and walked into the store. She soon walked out of the store with a grin, wearing a black business suit with an expensive purse hanging from her elbows as she ran a hand through her long, silver wig that reached her midriff in length.

"It's official. I'm a genius" She gloated to herself as she put on a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding her eyes behind the lenses. With a few tweaks to her makeup alongside her new look, she was able to obtain an appearance similar to Okane Saikou! The wife of the CEO of Saikou corp! She then made an effort to put on a serious ' _I'm too rich to waste my time speaking to you'_ type of face as she began walking to the SaikouTech building, her newly bought high heels clicking and clacking as she walked up to the door.

"Mrs. Saikou?!" One of the guards at the front door asked, shocked to see someone as powerful and famous as her in his presence.

"Yes, that's me" Ryoba said, her tone filled with authority as she addressed the guard, taking on the identity of his employer. "Move out of the way so I can get through. I don't pay you to take up space" She said in annoyance.

"M-Ma'am, If you don't mind me asking. What are you doing here? You're husband said you were still in Europe to negotiate investment deals" The guard said.

"I took a vacation" She replied. "Are you surprised by that? Don't be. I'm rich enough to get away with it"

"Is something wrong, Ma'am? Your voice sounds deeper then usual"

"I have a sore throat" Ryoba lied, trying her best to make up an excuse. "And trust me when I say that wasting my breath explaining this to you is not making it better. Now move!"

"Y-yes, Ma'am! S-So sorry, Ma'am!" The guard said as he moved out of the way, opening the door for 'Mrs. Saikou' so that she may enter.

"That's the boss's wife?" The other guard asked. "What a bitch! Who does she think she is to just insult and talk down to us like that?!"

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot! You want her to hear you?! She goes back home and tells that to her husband, he ain't gonna be happy"

"Gasp! A rich asshole getting angry cause I called his wife a bitch?! What's he gonna do? Fire me?!"

"Yeah… Something like that"

"I can't believe that worked" Ryoba said to herself as she walked into the lobby of the building, A look of disbelieve on her face as she learned that her crazy plan worked. In all honesty, she was expecting to get caught right there. Even if the plan was stupid, the chance to impersonate a Saikou wasn't one she felt she'd get again.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman who manned the front desk asked as Ryoba walked up to her.

"Yes. My name is Okane Saikou. Wife of Mr. Saikou. I'd like to speak to the person in charge here" Ryoba said.

"Oh my god! Really?!" The secretary exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Ma'am! I almost didn't recognize you! You just look so… different then you usually do on TV"

"Yes, I've been told that a lot. The camera adds… character" Ryoba acted. "Regardless. My husband wants me to preform a last minute evaluation on the new prototype before the big debut"

"Really? But the unveiling is in the next few hours and… I don't remember anyone scheduling an evaluation"

"You must be new!" Ryoba assumed with a smile. "You see, My husband likes to perform unannounced performance reviews to catch the workforce off guard. It's the best way to find mistakes"

"Oh… That makes sense" The secretary said. "Well, the man in charge here is Mr. Baku Hatsu. Should I inform him that you're here?"

"See that you do. Tell him I want the prototype ready and waiting for me before I see him"

"Yes, ma'am. His office in at the end of the hall on the top floor. Take the elevator" The secretary said as Ryoba followed her directions, walking into the elevator and pressing the button leading to the top floor.

By the time she arrived at the top floor, a man in rather casual apparel was standing at the exit, greeting her with a smile as she walked out.

"Mrs. Saikou! It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Mr. Hatsu!" He introduced as the two shook hands. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes. My husband wants me to have a look at the prototype before the debut. I was hoping you'd show it to me"

"Yes of course, Ma'am. I'd be delighted to show you the efforts of all our hard work. Right this way!"

"Actually, I want to have a look around the place first. Go get the prototype ready for me though. I won't take long, I promise" Ryoba said as Mr. Hatsu agreed to her unusual request, walking into his office to prepare the phone.

Ryoba then looked around as she tried to come up with a plan. She couldn't tamper with that overpriced piece of plastic and circuitry while the man was watching. And as much as she would have loved to, her brother strictly forbid Ryoba from committing any act of violence or murder. This whole thing had to look natural. Ryoba then grinned as she overheard two workers complaining about the lack of money in their paychecks. Her mind then quickly formulated a new plan as she walked over to them.

"I mean, It's unfair! We create and program some of the most advanced phones in the country, let alone the entire world! Yet the security gets paid more then us?! We're getting fucking scammed!"

"I know, man. But can we really do anything about it? Management is just gonna tell us to piss off like always. Besides, the guards deserve the money. They keep us safe"

"They keep us safe from what? Theft? We're an office building that makes operating systems for cell phones on computers from the nineties! Nobody's gonna rob us!"

"If it's money you're looking for, I have a job for the both of you" Ryoba said as she walked up to the two employees.

"Who are you?" One of them asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that you two need money and I can give it to you… right now if you want"

"Is that so?" the other employee asked. "I'll hear you out, lady. How much are we talking though?"

"Fifty-eight thousand yen… each! And I'll give it to you both right now!" Ryoba said as she pulled out the money, obtained from her brother to cover any… expenses.

"Damn! Lady, you make bank!" The employee said. "Alright. We're in! Tell us what you need done!"

"Simple. I'm going to go into that office. Wait thirty minutes and then create the biggest, loudest distraction possible. Shout. Scream. Break things. Start a fight if you have to" Ryoba said as she handed the two their money before walking into the office, sitting down on the chair as she saw the prototype phone sitting in a metal case, protective sponge pads around the inside.

"All ready to go, Mrs. Saikou?" Mr. Hatsu asked as Ryoba sat down, a look of eagerness on his face. "So, what do you wanna know about the product exactly?" He asked.

"Oh, just give me a basic rundown. Pretend I'm customer thinking about buying it. Give me your sales pitch and tell me what it does" Ryoba requested.

"Well, what doesn't it do? The Saikou phone 10 is one of our most advanced models to date, packing the latest and greatest hardware and software on the market. It's also been given thousands of improvements for added confidence towards the modern consumer. HD cameras on both the front and back. The largest touch screen we've ever created and a battery that can go for over four days without needing a charge! It's gonna be one of this years best sellers!"

"Certainly! I look forward to getting one of my own" Ryoba said with a smile as she looked at the phone.

"And that's not all it's got!"

"Sir! Come quick! We need your help!" A woman with blond hair shouted as she burst into the office, cutting off her boss as he was about to give the rest of his sales pitch. "It's Hachiro and Goro! They're trying to kill each other!"

"Again?!" Mr. Hatsu asked in anger. "So sorry about this, Ma'am. Wait right here! I'll be back!" He said as he quickly walked out.

"Take your time!" Ryoba replied with a grin. Once the door closed, she quickly went into her purse, digging through it until she found a slightly modified lithium ion battery. She then picked up the prototype phone and flipped it on it's back, taking off the casing to reveal it's battery, which she swapped for hers. She then quickly put the phone back and exited the office, walking at a brisk pace as she began making her exit.

Everything went according to plan. And she got to have a little fun in the process. Now, time for phase three of the plan.

* * *

The time was 4:46 PM.

Yan-chan relaxed as she sat on her couch, watching television with a bowl of chips at her side as she surfed through the various channels, searching for something to watch. Today had been very stressful for her, due to multiple things such as schoolwork and this whole thing with Funsai Suru.

Believe it or not, Funsai actually made progress. Jayson and Yan-chan introduced him to Hanako once school had ended and the two surprisingly hit it off rather well. Maybe not as well as Yan-chan hoped, but it was still progress.

"Oh, you're home" Yan-chan said as she saw her mother walk through the front door, wearing a rather expensive black business suit. It was odd that she'd wear such a thing since her day job didn't exactly have any sort of dress code. "Where were you all day? And what's with the suit?"

"I'll tell you later" Her mother responded. "Come on, scoot over" She commanded as her daughter scooted to the left of the couch, making room for her mother to sit next to her. Ryoba then took the remote and changed it over to the local news station.

"So, how was your day today, sweetie?" She asked.

"Annoying" Yan-chan responded. "Senpai's frustrating sister got transferred here yesterday. I wasn't able to get any alone time with him! She just… took all the attention away!"

"You didn't kill her, did you?" Ryoba asked.

"No. Jayson stopped me. He's trying to set her up with some other boy. He thinks she'll be so busy with her new boyfriend that she'll leave Senpai alone"

"Hmm… smart kid" Ryoba said as the commercial on the television ended, returning to the live broadcast of the unveiling of the new Saikou phone, which was to be released my the end of the month.

"Greetings, friends. My name is Baku Hatsu. You may know me as the current leader of SaikouTech's mobile division. Or you may know me as the founder of SaikouBook, one of Japan's most used social media sites. And today I am here to present to you all, the long awaited Saikou phone 10!" The man on television shouted with excitement as he stood on stage, pulling the prototype phone out from the pocket of his jacket and holding it high for all to see as the crowd below him cheered wildly. "Now, you may be asking, _Baku, why would I need a new Saikou phone? My old one is perfectly fine. Aren't then all the same?_ No! They are not! This one is not!"

"What's the point?" Yan-chan asked as she and her mother watched the event. "I mean, they're just gonna come out with a new one next year anyways"

"Shh!" Ryoba said, silencing her daughter.

"The Saikou phone 10 is one of the most advanced phones you'll ever be able to buy. It has the processing power of a quad core computer! Alongside the accessibility and the convenience of an average cell phone! It has a battery that lasts up to four days without a single charge, saving you time and always being there for you when you need it! Not to mention that the Saikou phone 10 is also shock proof! Fire proof and water proof! So no matter where you are or what you do, you'll always be able to rest easy, knowing your phone is safe. The moment you hold this thing in your hand, you're mind is going to blow!"

"Oh, it'll blow alright" Ryoba said with a grin as she took out her phone and began dialing in a number.

"What are you doing?" Yan-chan asked.

"Shh! Mommy's on the phone"

"Oh, um… This is unexpected. It appears that somebody is trying to call me" Baku Hatsu said as the Saikou phone 10 began ringing loudly, a look of confusion on the man's face as he answered the call and held the phone to his ear. As he was about to say hello however, the phone suddenly exploded right in his face! Causing him to drop dead as the crowd began screaming and shouting in terror white security rushed onto stage. Baku Hatsu's blood, alongside scattered pieces of his head spread all over the floor as the news feed was cut off, the screen on the television showing a _'_ _Please stand by'_ message.

"Holy shit!" Yan-chan shouted in shock as she and Ryoba flinched the moment the phone detonated in the man's hand, the both of them speechless as they stared at the screen. Even though Ryoba knew something was going to happen once she called the phone, she didn't expect the thing to blow up! She expected the battery would just short out or something. But to have something as simple as a cell phone turned into a makeshift bomb!? She actually wanted to learn how to do that.

"So, do you still want me to buy you the new Saikou phone?" Ryoba asked jokingly with a grin on her face.

"No! In fact, I think I'm gonna stick with what I've already got" Yan-chan said as she pulled out her old Saikou phone 7. Sure, the thing was outdated. But at least it didn't blow up!

"That's great, sweetie" Ryoba said as she stood up from the couch and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she shut the door and pulled out her phone again as she dialed a new number. "Alright, I did what you wanted" She said as soon as the person on the other line answered her call.

"Oh, you did more then that, little sis!" Her older brother, Hitoro said in a laugh. "Did you see the look on his face when the phone exploded!? That'll show those rich assholes what happens when you take my job! I bet old man Saikou is already crying over all the money he's about to lose!"

"Yes yes. It's all very funny. But as I was about to say, I've done my part. Now you have to do yours"

"Right. Your little vendetta. Gimme a sec…" Her brother said as Ryoba heard the sound of keyboard typing in the background. "Okay, last purchase the guy made with his credit card was… a flight to America"

"America!? He's left the country?!" Where in America?! Tell me!" Ryoba shouted.

"I don't know. He could be anywhere for all we know. California. Georgia. Chicago. He's probably going from state to state to try and throw you off. Look, don't worry. I'll do some digging and see if I can't find him for you"

"How long?"

"I dunno. A week? Ten days? It's kinda hard to find people when they're thousands upon thousands of miles away" Hitoro said, his tone filled with annoyance.

"Well, let me know the moment you find something. And Onii-chan?… thank you"

"You're welcome, baby sis. Tell my niece I said hello" Hitoro said before hanging up.

Ryoba then sighed in annoyance as she fell into her bed, unbuttoning the coat of the business suit she had purchased. She'd most likely need to burn these clothes to avoid leaving evidence, in case someone wanted to investigate the incident with the Saikou phone.

She already had one annoying private eye in her life. She didn't need another.


	20. Romance And Confliction

**A/N: _Alright. This one really did a number on me. Sorry for the long wait. My_** ** _schedule has been all over the place, so i didn't really have that much free time to write. I've also been struggling with writers block for the past few days, leaving me staring at the page going "What do I write about now?" To top it all off, this chapter came out oddly long, going past thirty pages! though it really doesn't feel like it._** ** _I didn't really want to cut it down, mainly because i like the wording in it and i thought cutting some lines or leaving out the little bits of exposition would ruin the chapter._**

 ** _Most of the stuff in this chapter focuses mainly on the characters and dialog, leaving little in the way of action, blood and gore. but you know what it does have lots of? Conflict! lots and lots of conflict and character development!_**

 ** _Matt Rogan: Yep! I did! You'll actually find quite a few video game _****_references in the story if you look hard enough._**

 **Mirai-Chan:** **_The name actually just means "Explosion" among other things. Yandere Simulator does the same thing with rivals. Osana Najimi literally means childhood friend in Japanese. My favorite one of these names is Ryoba! it's the name for a double bladed saw used in Japan! Dangerously fitting for Ayano's mother._**

 **Sinnerlust** **:** _ **Well... Jayson's already got another woman who's interested in him. Two actually. He just hasn't physically met them yet. they're coming... Soon.**_

* * *

The time was 12:05 AM. Friday.

"BOOM! Head shot, bitch!"

"Showoff" Jayson Stone said bitterly into his headset's microphone as he sat at the desk in his room, playing a first person shooter on his recently purchased laptop, a replacement for the one his bitch of a step-sister threw out his window.

"Aww, what's the matter? You angry about the fact that you suck!?" Info-chan laughed as she scored another head shot on Jayson's character, causing him to die… again.

The two had been playing together for a long while, most of the night actually. Though Info-chan made it sound as if she was _totally pwning_ Jayson, it was actually a pretty even fight with both of them having similar kill and death ratios. It's just that Info-chan was more… vocal about her victories.

"Headshot! How you like it now, huh?!" Jayson shouted after killing her character.

"Dude, seriously? Calm down. It's just a game" Info-chan said in an annoyed tone, showing complete hypocrisy when Jayson mimicked her childish actions.

"Whatever" He said after rolling his eyes. He actually really liked playing with Info-chan, despite the over competitive and serious attitude she takes on when she plays. She's good and friendly competition that really gave Jayson a challenge. A much better experience when compared to the large amount of under aged children playing who weren't really supposed to be in possession of such a violent video game.

"So, your little girlfriend decided to pay me a visit yesterday" Info-chan said.

"That so? What'd she want?" Jayson asked.

"She wanted information on a girl" Info-chan replied.

"And you gave her that information, right?"

"No" She said simply.

Jayson glared at that, angered that she had not followed the instructions that he had clearly laid out to her when it came to dealing with Yan-chan. "I thought I told you to give her whatever she asked for. No ifs, ands or buts. No questions asked"

"You did. But what she wanted, I couldn't give her. Not even if she payed me" Info-chan explained. "You see, the person she wanted information on, doesn't exist. A girl who goes by the name of Aya. Sound familiar?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never met anyone by that name" Jayson claimed, feigning ignorance towards his involvement with this girl. Even though he knew Info-chan wouldn't dare tell another soul, he kept up the uninformed act, mainly due to the fact that it was pretty much an inside joke between the two at this point.

"Sure you haven't" Info-chan played along. "Ayano-chan did seem very interested in this girl's identity though. Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" Jayson asked.

"Because of you" She claimed. "She wanted to find this girl and see if she was _right for you._ Whatever that means. She'll say she's just a concerned friend sticking her neck out for you. But if you ask me? She's jealous"

"Is that so?" Jayson asked, a small grin on his face. "How bad?" He asked.

"Tsundere bad. You must have made quite the impression"

"I guess I did" Jayson said as the two returned their attention on the game, fighting against each other in their one on one match.

As they played for what felt like hours, Jayson thought about what Info-chan had told him. Yan-chan? Jealous over Jayson? He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Who was he kidding? It was a great thing! It proved that whatever he's doing must obviously be working. He's growing closer and closer to her and now she's starting to grow more advanced feelings for him.

Even before Info-chan had told him all about her encounter with the yandere, Jayson had already felt as if he was slowly climbing his way out of the friend zone and into something else. He originally thought his climb was slow, similar to that of a snail's pace. But after recently learning that she felt a deep feeling of jealousy for a girl, who to her was an actual living person and not a quick cover up made on the spot, gave Jayson the impression that he was much closer to his goal then he originally thought.

Now he began wondering if he could use this newfound closeness to get away with certain things he couldn't before, back when Yan-chan was more cautious around him. Could he get away with a tiny complement every now and again? Maybe a little bit of flirting? Gifts? Hell, could he ask her out on a date?!

Okay, maybe that was taking it a little too far. He actually didn't think he was that close to be able to get away with any of those things, except for maybe the tiny complement, without raising any sort of red flag or causing any sort of… dynamic struggle in Yan-chan. Was that the right word to use? Dynamic struggle? Yeah, we'll go with that.

In fact, Jayson didn't want to encourage any form of thinking about their relationship on her part. He'd prefer if her mind was a complete blank when it came to that specific topic. If she starts thinking about it, she'll begin asking questions about it. She'll grow curious and cautious while becoming more analytical when it came to everything Jayson did. With this type of way of looking at him, she'd figure everything out in less then a day.

The best way to prevent her from having this little epiphany was to get her to stop thinking about it as much as possible. What was a good and clear way to explain it? It was like subliminal brainwashing.

Say you're listening to a song or a piece of audio that has subliminals in it. If you knew it had subliminals, then those subliminals would not work. Why? Because your mind is fully aware of what the subliminal brainwashing is trying to do and would take the necessary steps to stop it unless you were some weirdo who actually wanted to get brainwashed.

Now let's put this in the terms of seducing or wooing someone. If they know you're seducing or wooing them, it won't work unless they want it too and Jayson was fairly certain that Yan-chan did not want to be seduced or wooed unless the one doing said seducing or wooing was Senpai. So keeping her as uniformed and out of the loop as possible while preventing any thinking when it came to this particular subject was the best and the clearest way of going about it when it came to Yan-chan. What she doesn't know won't hurt her… but it will influence her.

Okay, now that our little psychology lesson is over, here comes the part where Jayson tries to make it sound less manipulative and more simplistic and natural. Think of it as her mind simply creating it's own opinion by itself without Jayson or anyone else interfering with it. With this way of going about it, she wouldn't be starting a relationship because Jayson asked her too, she's be starting it because she wanted to. She'd feel no pressure that would create stress and anxiety. No hesitation. No apprehension.

There. So, does it sound evil and manipulative now? Not at all. If anything, this more simplistic view of it makes you believe Jayson's appealing to her freedom to choose who she wants as a lover. And in a way, he is. He's already explained that he didn't want to force himself onto Yan-chan… knowingly. He does want her to feel as if it's all her idea. Make her feel as if this is a choice she's making, instead of a choice made for her.

He wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to say ' _I love you'_ to him. Not the other way around. If it was that way, even if it was successful, Jayson would always be hesitant. He'd never be fully convinced that this would be what she wanted. He'd never be fully convinced that she'd be happy. And in the end, that's all he wanted… her happiness. That's all anyone should want for the people they love. In fact, even if things went wrong and Senpai got her, Jayson could still be able to find peace in knowing that she'd be happy with him… for at lease a little while.

You read that right. A little while. Yan-chan's little high school crush is just that… a crush. Anyone who's had one will tell you that they don't last, especially a first crush. And those who have crushes often end up growing out of them and moving on.

Once the hormones calm down and the nerves settle again, you find that the person you've been attracted to, isn't exactly what you thought you wanted. Eventually, that little spark that sets your heart ablaze with passion just… dies. Fades away. Why? Crushes are like fantasies. Even though you'd be willing to drop to your knees and pray that your fantasy comes true, it's not gonna. That sounded cruel, Jayson knew that. But it was reality.

Eventually, the spark that's fueling Yan-chan's obsession with Senpai is going die out once she gets what she wants. And we all know that Senpai isn't as amazing as she thinks he is. In all actuality, he's one of the most average and dull boys Jayson's ever met. Cardboard cutouts have more personality then him. But anyways. Some day, Yan-chan will realize this and look upon Senpai, asking herself ' _Did I really want this?_ _Was this really worth it? Is this all I get?_ _'_ And when she does ask those questions, she's not gonna be happy with the answers. But hey, It's just as Jayson said. Crushes are nothing more then fantasies.

" _Oh really? Doesn't that mean your little crush on Yan-chan is just a fantasy too?"_ You may be asking. Yes, crushes are fantasies and Jayson would be a hypocrite if he said his crush was the only exception. But some fantasies come true, right? Everybody has fantasies about winning the lottery and surely enough, people do. Everybody has fantasies of meeting their dream lover or getting their dream job, and some do. Those some being the people who actually work for it.

That's what made Jayson feel as if he was getting what he wanted. That's what made him feel like he was an exception. He was working for this. He's been working for this for over two years actually. And he's close… so very close.

Yan-chan's been working for what she wanted too. But again… we're dealing with the overactive hormones of an emotionless teenage girl who's just starting to feel things for the first time while irrationally seeing every girl around her as a threat. Yeah, as much as Jayson hated insulting her in any way, her judgment wasn't the best.

If anything, she was only going after Senpai for the sole purpose of emotional gain. She's more focused on what he does to her, verses how she actually feels about him. Whatever he actually does to her seems to give her some kinda… jolt. A shock. It's like she's addicted to some drug, desperate for her next fix to prevent her body from suffering from withdrawal. She's in it only for the pleasure. Not to create a long and loving romance with someone who you'll be spending the rest of your life with.

In short, Yan-chan's high on a nasty little drug called lust. And let Jayson tell you from experience, once she sobers up from that high, the aftermath is not going to be pretty.

As for himself, He wasn't in it for something like that. Well… maybe he was. When he first came to this place, he was broken beyond repair. That was thanks in no small part to Katherine's abuse, making him feel so pathetic and worthless without her, to the point where he even tried to kill himself. But then everything changed when he saw Yan-chan. His broken heart healed in less then a second. Every negative emotion that pushed him closer and closer over the edge. Every ounce of pain and heartache that tortured him on a daily basis… gone. Thrown out the window and forgotten.

She made it all go away without even knowing that she could. She saved him from taking his own life before she even knew who he was. She gave him purpose again. A reason to continue living. The only reason to continue living, actually. Let's face it. Jayson's life isn't as great as he wished it would be. It sucks. Sucks harder then a fucking whore.

Born into a divorced marriage. Mother dying of breast cancer when he was just a kid. Father missing throughout his entire life. Horrible step-family and sadistic _'friends'_ who used to beat and abuse him. Who wouldn't want to just end it all? Regardless. Maybe Jayson and Yan-chan's reasons for seeking out love were the same after all. She wanted to feel happiness. He needed a reason to live. Are those two really that different? Probably not. Both are for emotion gain.

Only real difference was that Jayson had no doubt that this was what he wanted… what he needed. He saw this as cut and dry as humanly possible. Yan-chan? She's seeing everything through rose tinted lenses. Rose tinted lenses that will break once she gets what she wants. And where does that leave her? Right back where she started. Back into an empty husk with no emotions. An unfeeling being once again.

That's not what Jayson wanted for her. He couldn't stand seeing her go back to being so… soulless. So empty. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let her go back to suffering like she used to!

His train of thought was soon disturbed as he heard a large knock at the front door. At this hour? Who would bother knocking now of all times?

"Hey. I've gotta take a break, okay? I've got someone at my door" Jayson said as he spoke into his headset's microphone.

"At one in the morning?" Info-chan asked. "It's probably some dumb late night door to door salesman"

"I'm just gonna check to be sure. It'll take like, five minutes. And don't kill me while I'm AFK!" Jayson said as he took off his headset, setting it down beside his laptop as he walked down the stairs, the knocking from the door getting louder and louder as he got closer. "I'm coming! Keep your panties on!" He said as he finally reached the door.

He was surprised when he opened it and found out who was behind it.

"Good evening, Jayson. I hope I didn't wake you" Ryoba said with a wide and friendly smile on her face. "I know it's late and all, but do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Um… No. Not at all" Jayson said as he opened the door fully, inviting Ryoba into his home. "Can I… get you anything? Water? Tea?"

"No. No. I won't be long. I promise" Ryoba said as she entered the living room, not bothering to take a seat on the couch. Instead, she paced up and down the place, examining the multiple picture frames on the tables and the mantle. She stopped when she came upon a particular one. A little boy no older then nine, wearing what looked to be a baseball uniform, a bat clutched tightly in his hands.

A pale skinned woman with long, chocolate brown hair and gray eyes smiled as she stood behind the boy, hugging him tightly with a look of pure love on her face, as if this tiny, little boy was her everything. Her entire world. Her only objective and purpose in life being to make this child as happy as possible before the fateful day when he'd grow into an adult. That kind of love can only be felt by a mother. A very, very good mother.

"When was this picture taken? Ryoba asked.

"Oh, that?" Jayson asked back. "A long time ago. Mom said I needed to do something constructive for the summer, so she signed me up for little league. It was fun, actually. Got to learn how to hit stuff with bats!"

"And this is your mother? What a lovely woman" She complemented. "If only we could have met. You and I would have gotten along very well" She said to the photo.

"Not to sound rude, but you obviously came here for a reason. Not to have a friendly chat. So… spill it"

"How very astute" Ryoba said in admiration. "You don't miss a thing, do you boy? You're always completely aware of everything around you. I like that. Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something" She said, not making eye contact as her back continued to face Jayson, her eyes still examining the pictures on the mantle of the house. "Are you happy here?" She asked.

"Happy? Here? You've gotta be kidding me" Jayson responded as he crossed his arms, failing to understand the reason Ryoba would ask such a question. "I'm living with two people who've hated my guts since I was a little kid! Two people who are constantly trying to get under my skin! Two people who I feel are completely responsible for everything wrong with my life! So no, I'm not happy. Forgive my abruptness, Ma'am. But I'd prefer if you got to the point instead of playing games with my head"

"Rude, yet polite at the same time. You really are a rare breed" Ryoba said with a grin as she turned around, facing Jayson. "Fine. Do you remember when a said I'd be more then happy to take you in if your step-family ended up having an… accident?"

"And do you remember that I didn't want them to have an accident? My mother wouldn't like it" Jayson responded.

Ryoba sighed as she heard that, shaking her head slightly as she walked over to Jayson, putting her hand to rest on his shoulder gently as she looked him in the eyes. "Okay, I know what I'm about to say may sound insensitive, but I swear it's for your own good. You have to let her go, Jayson. I understand that she was a very important part of your life, but she's gone now and you need to move past that fact. Doing so will help you. You'll feel so much better. But all of this… excessive mourning for her? It's a burden on you. A burden you don't need to carry. A burden that she wouldn't want you to carry"

"I'm done with all that" Jayson said as he brushed her hand away, looking down at the floor as he sighed. "I'm done mourning. I've been done mourning" He said as his head picked itself back up, showing Ryoba the glare on his face. A glare that said _Back up! You're treading on thin ice._ Yet, Ryoba felt as if this thin ice needed to be treaded on though. And if she didn't do it, who would? It was for the boy's own good of course.

"You may say you're done. But your actions say something different. Here you are, reminiscing. Expressing your love for the days when she was still around. Wanting to go back to those times" Ryoba said, her tone filled with compassion and care. "If you really are done with her, then you shouldn't care about what she'd disapprove of. You shouldn't be caring about what would make her happy. You should be caring about what makes you happy. And these people do not make you happy"

"Even if I got rid of them… I can't stay here if I do that"

"Then come to me. I'd be more then happy to take you in. I know Ayano would certainly appreciate the company. I have room for you and I'm willing to make that room yours. None of us would mind, really"

Jayson sighed at that. "What's the catch?" He asked, taking a more cynical look at all of this.

"Catch?" Ryoba asked, her grin returning. "Oh… no real catch. It's not like I'm charging you rent or anything. I may ask you to preform a few… favors once and awhile. Nothing serious. Not small time favors like _Will you water my fish or feed my plant?_ But not old school, mafia styled blood pact favors. If that's what you mean"

"Is that so?" Jayson asked with suspicion.

"Take it from my perspective. I'm giving free room and board to a mentally unstable boy with violent and murderous tendencies who just so happens to have an unhealthy obsession towards my daughter. I'm not exactly benefiting here"

"Right… Can I think about it?" Jayson asked.

"You have a week. Ten days at the latest" Ryoba said as she began walking to the front door. "Think long and hard before you make the choice. Because once you do, there's no going back. Goodnight, Jayson" She said as she exited the house and began walking home.

Jayson soon walked back up to his room, sighing when he saw that Info-chan got sick of waiting and left the game the two were playing. After shutting down his laptop, Jayson threw himself into his bed and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Though he tried as hard as possible, he didn't sleep at all that night. His mind had been thrown into high gear after hearing the words Ryoba had spoken to him, forcing him to stay awake as his head rushed and raced throughout the night.

Eventually, he said _F_ _uck it! Who needs sleep anyways!_ and sighed as he stood up from his bed, picking up his sweater from it's place on his desk chair and putting it on before opening his window and climbing onto the roof of his home, watching the moon as it slowly fell while the hours of the night went by, his mind completely unhinged and allowed to think as much as it wanted until the sun began rising.

* * *

The time was 7:01 AM.

" _Hello, Hanako! How are you today?_ No. That's too forward. _Hiya, Hanako! What's happening?!_ That's too casual. _Kon'nichiwa,_ _Hanako-chan._ _kyō wa dōdesu ka?_ Ugh! Why is this so hard!? _"_ Funsai Suru asked himself in frustration as he walked down the halls of aka-demi academy, struggling as he rehearsed various ways of saying hello to Hanako Yamada.

He couldn't understand why this was so difficult for him. She wasn't even around, yet just thinking about talking to her was enough to turn Funsai into a nervous wreck. Honestly, why was this so hard for him? They're just words! Words Funsai spoke everyday! Why, out of all times, does he choke on a single sentence now?

He sighed as he stopped walking down the hall and turned left, entering the boys bathroom. He then began splashing the water from the bathroom sink on his face, in an attempt to calm himself down while washing away the large amount of stress sweat he seemed to be generating.

"You can do this" He said to himself as he looked into the bathroom mirror, staring his reflection in the eyes. "It's… not as hard as it looks. You just gotta stay calm… cool… and confident" He added, remembering the advice given to him by Jayson Stone, an upperclassman who offered to help Funsai get over his confidence issues in order to start a relationship with Hanako.

Him and his… rather pretty friend, Ayano were actually massive helps when it came to this. They even introduced Funsai to Hanako yesterday, oddly to her older brother, Taro's dismay. Even thought the two were properly introduced, Funsai would be lying if he said it was a huge step… it wasn't really. Funsai and Hanako rarely talked, let alone looked at each other. She was too busy fawning and worshiping her big brother like he was the reincarnation of a god. That and Funsai could barely muster the courage to say… anything to her.

Things kinda got better during lunch hour though, Funsai got to sit alongside Jayson, Ayano, Taro and Hanako all at once, a nice change when compared to the fact that he mainly ate alone. Even if this whole thing didn't really work, Funsai at least got to make some real friends.

I mean, he wasn't a rejected loner, not by any means. But he was fairly lacking when it came to companions and confidants. Sure, most people in his class knew him and he was a part of the photography club. But other then those, Funsai was pretty much alone most of the time. And sadly, that wasn't by choice. He just… couldn't make friends the same way everyone else did. He lacked the charisma needed to obtain such a thing as friendship.

He was shy. Insecure. Self conscious. But most of all… scared. Scared of the way other people would see him. Scared of the way he'd see himself. So, instead of having others constantly notice him, he unknowingly avoided others out of this fear of ridicule, becoming no more noticeable then a housefly on a wall.

Where this social anxiety came from, he didn't know. But he did know one thing, he wasn't going to let it stay like this for long. He planned to make a change. An improvement! And believe it or not, that all started with Hanako. Why, you ask? Well, he figured that if he had a significant other, someone who could be there to supply him with encouragement, affection and positivity, things would be easier for him when it came to becoming more social.

Regardless, his plan wouldn't work if he just stood in the boys bathroom thinking about it. He sighed as he moved his hands away from the sink, the SaikouTech brand sensor shutting off the water as he used the hand dryer before walking out of the bathroom. He then continued walking through the halls of the first floor, approaching his classroom.

He looked onward with intrigue as he saw Hanako Yamada and her brother, Taro approach from the opposite side of the hall, the two holding each others hands.

"Now remember…"

"I know. I know" Hanako said, interrupting her brother as he spoke. "Don't leave class until you come and get me. Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Right…"

"Um… Hi Hanako. How are you today?" Funsai asked as he walked up to the classroom door, throwing caution to the wind as he spoke to Hanako. She hadn't even spoken back yet and he was already shaking nervously.

"Oh, hey! You're… um…"

"Funsai. Funsai Suru? We met yesterday" He said.

"Oh! Now I remember! You're that really quiet and creepy guy!"

"Hanako! It's not nice to call people that!" Senpai scolded, a look of disapproval on his face as he noticed her rude behavior. "Sorry about that, Suru-kohai" He apologized.

"Um… It's okay. That's not the first time I've been called that" He said in a sigh as he looked towards the ground, a saddened look on his face. Creepy guy? That's what she saw him as?

"Okay then… I gotta get to class" Senpai said as he walked away, leaving Hanako alone so she may attend class.

She had a look of guilt on her as she saw Funsai, still sighing as he looked at the ground. It was as if what she said had deeply hurt him. Like she cut a hole inside him. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, of course. She was just… well… she didn't really know why she called him that. In truth, he wasn't that creepy. Maybe a little quiet and unsettling. But not creepy! Certainly not as creepy as those occult freaks.

"Hey, Um… I'm sorry for saying that to you" Hanako apologized as Funsai looked up from the spot on the floor he gazed at, shifting his view onto her when he heard the apology. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I feel really bad. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine" Funsai replied, trying his best to not appear shaken up or hurt by her words. It wasn't very convincing.

"Hey, Let's start over!" Hanako suggested. "Hiya! I'm Hanako! Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully as she presented her hand, assuming Funsai would shake it.

"But… We've already met"

"I know! But we're starting over again!" She said with a smile. "Just shake my hand already!" She added as Funsai did as instructed, taking Hanako's hand into his and gently shaking it up and down.

The way her skin felt in his hands… so soft. He almost didn't want to let go. But he knew he'd have to, in order to prevent being called a creep in the future. As He painstaking moved his hand away from Hanako's, she looked at him with a smile.

"We're friends now!" She said as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Friends?" Funsai asked.

"Of course, silly! Now, tell me a little about yourself, new friend!" She said as she walked inside, Funsai following closely from behind.

* * *

The time was 12:09 PM.

Senpai sighed as he stood on the rooftop of aka-demi, leaning on the railing with a pair of chopsticks in one hand and his small, neatly packed bento box in the other.

He had chosen the rooftop as the place to have his lunch hour today, not something he or any other student normally did, since the rooftop was mostly used in recreational means.

Senpai actually preferred the rooftop over the cafeteria. He didn't really know why. It was just a little more… serene, you know? Fresh air. Open space. Peace and quiet. The only real noise coming from the occasional bird that would fly to and from it's tiny nest in one of the sakura trees at the school's entrance.

This wasn't the first time Senpai had eaten his lunch here, you know. Won't be the last time either since he found himself coming back more and more frequently, visiting the rooftop at least three times a day. He didn't know why, but this place was just so… calming. Relaxing. The moment he stepped up here and sat down on one of the small benches, his entire body just seemed to loosen as any and all stress or worries were ignored for the time being.

Maybe it was the atmosphere? The bright blue skies and the warm rays of the sun. A nice change when compared to the grim and somber feeling the rest of the school seemed to adapt as news of the murderer swept the entire place by storm. Though oddly enough, the information only seemed to stay within the confines of the school. Nobody thought to tell their parents, inform the media or even call the police! Everyone who was not personally involved with or had no ties to the school were left completely out of the loop.

Senpai wondered as to how that was possible. Why would no one inform anybody about something as dangerous as a killer on the loose? Why was this such a closely guarded secret from the outside world? Why has no one came out and said what needed to be said? Senpai even applied these questions to himself! Why has he not told his family about this!? Why didn't he tell his sister about this!? Why did he lie and deceive them when telling the truth would only help!?

"He's up here!" Jayson Stone said as he opened the door to the rooftop, Yan-chan, Hanako and that new guy, Funsai Suru behind him.

Senpai had left Hanako with Yan-chan and Jayson during the lunch hour, showing complete trust in them when it came to watching and protecting his little sister and he was glad to see that they do not disappoint. As for Funsai, Senpai was more then just a little skeptical about him. He was suspicious and how could he not be? Some random guy who just so happens to be in her class just walks up to her and asks to be friends? Too forward to be normal if you asked Senpai.

Now, it was obvious that most if not all brothers disapprove of the idea of strange guys around their sisters, be they older or younger. And Senpai wasn't an exception from this often true and somewhat heartwarming stereotype. I mean, it was his little sister after all. One of the sweetest, kindest girls Senpai's ever known, even if she was somewhat selfish and annoying.

So then this Funsai guy walks up out of nowhere and starts showing interest in Hanako before she's even had a chance to get situated with the school. Top that off with the fact that a murderer is here and making mincemeat out of any girl who got too close to Senpai, and you've got a pretty big assumption of Funsai's motives.

But Senpai didn't want to point fingers and shout _Murderer!_ at anyone who came into spitting distance of Hanako, mainly due to him having a lack of evidence to prove such a claim. But at the very least, he was suspicious. So he made it his mission to keep an eye on this odd kid, even going so far as to ask Jayson and Yan-chan to do the same, which they gladly agreed to. Boy, Senpai sure is glad that he had such good, loyal and trustworthy friends.

"Are you okay, Senpai?" Yan-chan asked as she walked over to him, taking a seat beside him as he moved to sit on the bench. Her hand on his in a supportive manner, similar to that of a loving wife.

"Big brother?" Hanako asked as she did the same, causing Yan-chan to glare at her.

" _Back off, you pint sized little slut! Go back to whatever perverted moe anime you came from!"_ Yan-chan shouted in her mind, practically going ballistic on the inside. But on the outside, she appeared completely calm and normal.

"I'm fine, guys. Really, I am" Senpai dismissed as he stood up from the bench. "I'm just a little out of it today. I'll be fine" He reassured. Nobody seemed to be convinced though.

"Senpai, please" Yan-chan said as she stood up, taking Senpai's hand into hers once more as she looked deep into his eyes. "If something's bothering you, we want to help you. I want to help you. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong"

"Yeah, man. If something's bothering you, just tell us. We're your friends, remember?" Jayson interjected, his tone conveying that he was somewhat annoyed or at the very least, irritated. But his words did mean what they meant. These were his friends. People Senpai trusted. They only wanted to help him. To see him happy.

Well… At least Yan-chan wanted to see him happy.

Senpai then sighed as he went to sit back on the bench, his little sister by his side as he began explaining what had troubled him, going into great detail about various peeves, annoyances, and concerns.

Schoolwork. Home. Family. The murderer still unknown. The idea that almost anyone who simply talked to Senpai could become the next victim. His new found anxieties when around large crowds or strange people. He spilled it all out as Yan-chan, Jayson, Hanako and Funsai just stood and listened.

"You poor thing!" Yan-chan said as Senpai finished.

"Tell me about it" He said in an exhausted sigh as his palm met his face. "Anyways, don't worry. I'll be fine. You guys have better things to do then listen to me whine"

"You're right! Second period starts soon and we've only got a couple minutes left in lunch hour! Back to the cafeteria!"

"Jayson!" Yan-chan shouted, offended by the lack of empathy and care that Jayson showed. "Sit and stay!" She commanded, barking orders at him like he was a well trained dog.

He scoffed at that "As you command, your majesty" He said sarcastically as he leaned against the rooftop's railing, rolling his eyes. "If you're so out of it, just take a little break" He suggested.

"What?" Senpai asked.

"A break. You know, a little R&R. Rest and relaxation. The weekend starts tomorrow anyways. Go do something. Go somewhere"

"I don't really do anything on the weekends. I mostly just stay in my room" Senpai said, dismissing Jayson's idea.

"Maybe we could all do something together? You know, all three of us?" Yan-chan suggested. "We could see a movie"

"Why don't you guys go to the amusement park in sisuta town?" Funsai suggested.

"Amusement park?" Senpai asked. "Sisuta town has an amusement park?"

"Yeah. My brother used to work there. They used to only open during the summer, but now they do a monthly kind of thing. It's on the boardwalk behind the pier!"

"Sisuta town has a pier?" Yan-chan asked.

"I didn't even know they were by the ocean" Jayson said.

"An amusement park!? That's like a carnival, right?! With games and rides?! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Hanako shouted with enticement, her pitch so high and loud that Yan-chan began getting a headache. Remind her never to sit next to the little runt if the two ever went on a roller coaster "Please, big brother! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Now hold on" Senpai said as he tried to calm his sister down, stopping her from bouncing up and down in excitement like a little kid. "Mom and dad wouldn't like us going that deep into a different city. Even more so if we go alone"

"So?" Jayson asked.

"So, I'll get in trouble"

"Dear god, man. You're eighteen years old! You're a fully legal adult! And you're still scared of your parents?! Wow" Jayson said, making fun of Senpai's respect for his family.

"I am not scared of my parents!" He shouted, his tone filled with offense. "I just… respect their rules and authority! They raised me better then to act like a disrespectful juvenile!"

"Yeah, and by doing so, they turned you into a stick in the mud! That's why you're so tightly wound up. You're too scared of breaking the rules instead of having fun"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, big brother! It'll be fun! Stop being so lame and let's just go!" Hanako shouted.

"Alright! Alright already! We'll go tomorrow night" Senpai said, reluctantly agreeing to the idea of spending his Saturday night at an amusement park in a different city without his parents knowing. "But if I'm going, you're coming with me since you're making me do it, Jayson!"

"Fine. Me and Yan-chan will both go with you" Jayson said, raising his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "That okay with you, beautiful?" He asked, causing Yan-chan to respond by nodding her head in agreement, no doubt in her mind that an amusement park would be the perfect place to grow closer to Senpai.

"Would you mind if… I came too?" Funsai asked, trying hard to hide the embarrassed look on his face. He hated the idea of asking them, for fear of being rejected or seen as a third wheel… well, fifth wheel in this case.

"Sure. You can tag along" Jayson agreed, causing Funsai to breath a sigh of relief.

The school bell then rang loudly, so loud that the five teenagers were able to hear it from the rooftop and began returning to their classrooms as lunch hour ended and second period began.

Yan-chan sighed as she and Jayson walked into the classroom, sitting down at their respective desks which were right alongside each other. She then leaned back in her chair as the rest of her class members slowly but surely returned.

She couldn't stop thinking about her poor Senpai as she waited. She wasn't lying when she said that Jayson was right for pushing him into accepting the idea. It looked like Senpai really needed a break from everything. That and this would be the perfect way for Yan-chan to grow even closer to him and spend time with her beloved Senpai.

But she wished Jayson could have been just a little nicer and kinder to him when 'suggesting' that he go along with the idea. In fact, Yan-chan wished Jayson would be nicer to Senpai in general. He seemed to be very hostile and aggressive towards him for some odd reason, even though the two considered themselves friends.

So if they were friends, why was there always this little feeling of tension whenever these two were in the same room? It was like being stuck with a wild animal who seemed passive at first, but was ultimately planning to pounce on you once your guard was lowered.

Yan-chan got that vibe from the two nearly all the time and believe her when she said that it bothered her a lot. I mean, it's her best friend and her future lover! Her bro and her man! Her two best guys! She only wanted them to be happy and get along. Well… for all intents and purposes, they did get along. They never really fought or argued. Maybe they had disagreements and occasionally insulted each other now and then, but it never turned violent. For the most part, it was very passive-aggressive.

But what Yan-chan failed to understand was why that passive aggressive thing was there in the first place! Maybe it was because of Senpai? He, in all his magnificence, is likely to generate some form of jealousy or intimidation among other men. Maybe that was why Jayson was normally like that. Maybe he was jealous of how macho Senpai was. How manly and powerful he was. That was probably it.

That kind of reminded Yan-chan of what her mother said when she described the way men think. _They can pretend to act all civilized and polite as much as they want. But when it comes down to brass tacks, they're no better then wild animals, ready and willing to get violent and attack when instinct commands it._

It was irreverent whether Yan-chan actually believed this rather sexist generalization of the opposite gender or not. What really was relevant was that she didn't like the idea that Jayson and Senpai's relationship was like that or could grow to be like that.

But as long as it didn't turn violent, she thought it appropriate to not get involved. In actuality, she'd probably make it worst, making either Jayson or Senpai angry at her in the process. If that was so, it was best if she stayed on the sidelines and just allowed them to sort their differences out on their own. They'll smooth everything over eventually.

…She hoped.

"Alright. Class is in session!" The teacher said as she came into the classroom, locking the door on her way in before sitting on her desk. "Everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page fifty five"

* * *

The time was 8:03 PM. Saturday.

"For the love of god! Hurry the fuck up!"

"I'll be done when I'm done!" Jayson Stone shouted angrily as he stood in the bathroom of his home, the locked door preventing his step-sister from entering as she pounded on it like her life depended on it.

"I'm gonna count to three! And if you don't open this door till then, I'll…"

"You'll do what?! Fall to the ground and scream like an immature child with a temper tantrum?! That sounds just like something you'd do!" Jayson insulted as he looked at himself in the mirror, paying particular attention to his hair as he ran a comb through it, straightening it from his normally messy look into a nice, clean slicked back style.

"Yeah well… well… Fuck you, Jayson!" Selena shouted, angry that this annoying little bastard had compared her to that of an idiot child. If anything, he was the real idiot! Why? Because he was! That's why! "And for the record, I am not an immature child! I went to college, asshole!"

"No. You dropped out of college" Jayson said. "You're a college dropout over the age of twenty seven who still lives with her mother and has a narcissistic ego alongside the mentality of a child! Know what that makes you? A stereotypical, annoying, self entitled, all-American millennial! You're amazing, I know" He said sarcastically as he finally unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom, noticing the look on his step-sister's face when she heard what he said. She looked like she was about to blow a fuse, but since Jayson was right in his generalization of her, there was nothing she could really say to get back at him.

As he walked past her with an amused grin on his face, she noticed his change in apparel. He wasn't wearing his normal red sweater like usual. Instead, he wore a dark blue tee shirt and a heavy black leather jacket. His hair was also slicked back and gelled, causing it to stay in place while making it look polished and shiny.

"And why are you dressed up like that?" Selena asked, causing Jayson to sigh as he rolled his eyes, his back being the only thing in her field of view.

"If you must know, I'm going on a date" He said as he looked at her from over his shoulder, his tone filled with annoyance.

"Ooh! A date, huh? Does mom know?"

"No. And I don't care if she does know. So tell her if you want"

"Who you dating? That little under aged prostitute you follow around like some creepy stalker?!"

"Yep" Jayson said as he walked down the stairs, not falling for his step-sister's attempts to bait him into getting angry. "I'm not gonna be home until late. Don't wait up" He added as he grabbed the keys to his car from the hook beside the door. He then walked out of the house and walked to his car, opening the driver's side door and sitting down before putting his key in the ignition and turning it, the vehicle coming to life shortly after.

He then backed the car out of the driveway and onto the road. First stop, Yan-chan's house. It wasn't a far ride at all, literally right around the block.

He saw her on the porch, sitting down on one of the chairs as he pulled up to the home. Since she was waiting outside and not hiding in her room until he arrived, it was safe to assume that her parents already knew of her evening plans and trusted her to be back before her curfew, which was at eleven.

Jayson doubted that she informed them that she'd be in sisuta town though. They would have obviously disapproved if they knew how far away she'd be. The town wasn't exactly in walking distance, being over half an hour away by car.

He then waved at her through the windshield as she waved back, walking over to the vehicle and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey" She greeted as she put her seat belt on and got comfortable. Jayson noticed that she had gotten dressed up for the night as well, wearing a purple turtleneck sweater along with a black miniskirt and matching stockings along with her high heeled leather boots.

He always had a thing for girls who wore turtlenecks. The way the sweater tightly hugs the body, allowing someone to see all the lovely curves and slopes of the female figure. Yan-chan was a skinny girl. very slender, but she also had curves to spare. All in the right places too. Her most prominent parts being her hips, giving her a sort of hourglass figure.

She wore a think layer of eye shadow too. As well as a light shade of purple lipstick, the two when viewed together made both her lips and her eyes much more noticeable. Jayson almost didn't know which part of her face he should have paid more attention to. Her deep, beautiful hypnotic eyes that commanded him to stare mindlessly? Or her full yet soft and luscious lips that he was begging to kiss, wanting so badly to feel them against his.

She wore her hair differently tonight as well. No ponytail like usual. Instead, she wore her hair down, allowing it to flow freely over her shoulders and down her back. Turns out her hair's longer then you'd believe.

Jayson loved her ponytail to death, of course. He thought it was irresistibly cute. But Yan-chan with her hair down? That wasn't cute at all… It was drop dead gorgeous. Incredibly sexy. She looked less like an adorable little girl and more like a full grown woman. An incredibly sexy full grown woman.

Did Jayson forget to mention that she was sexy?

"You look good. Really good" He commented, trying his best to be polite without being too vocal about her appearance. Didn't wanna make things awkward. "I like what you did with your hair" He added.

"Thanks. You look good too. You clean up really well" Yan-chan said, smiling at Jayson. She couldn't deny that he did look very nice tonight. Not that he didn't look nice most of the time. In fact, Yan-chan actually thought he was rather attractive and, dare she say it, handsome. But when he cleans up, his hair all slicked back and gelled, Yan-chan didn't think he looked handsome. No… She thought he looked sexy.

" _The fuck?! Where did that come from!?"_ Her mind shouted angrily at her, scolding her for thinking such a though. _"What the actual fucking fuck is wrong with you!? How dare you call Jayson sexy! He's not! Not as sexy as Senpai! Only Senpai can be given such an honorary title!"_

" _Sorry. The thought just kinda… popped in there. I didn't know what I was thinking"_

" _You weren't thinking! You've got to keep your eye on the prize tonight, okay?! This is going to be the perfect chance to get closer to Senpai. So the moment you all arrive, kick Jayson to the curve and tell him to piss off so you can be left alone! You will spend this night with Senpai and only Senpai!"_

" _Really? Doesn't it seem a little mean to just… throw Jayson away like that? He is our friend after all"_ Yan-chan thought, not really liking the idea of excluding her best friend.

" _Oh boo hoo! Poor little Yan-chan wants to spend time with her friend!"_ Her mind belittled rudely. _"You don't seem to be understanding the situation. Every moment you waste on Jayson limits the amount of time you could spend with Senpai! How are we supposed to seduce him and make him fall in love with us when you're so busy chatting away with your little buddy? He gets in the way. So now you've gotta make a choice. Are you gonna waste time with your best friend? Or are you gonna work hard to be with your Senpai!?"_

" _Senpai…"_

" _Good girl!"_

"The voice in my head is a bitch" Yan-chan said out loud.

"What?" Jayson asked.

"N-Nothing. Just… talking to myself"

"Okay… sounds like a riveting conversation" He said, dismissing the whole thing as he focused on the road.

"it's actually more of a heated argument"

* * *

The time was 8:07 PM.

Senpai sighed as he sat in his living room, waiting for Jayson to pull up in his car so they could all go to the amusement park in sisuta town. His parents were out for the evening, treating themselves to dinner while he and his sister were left home.

Senpai really didn't wanna go out for the night honestly. As boring as it may have sounded, he didn't want to do anything special for the weekends. He would have been just as happy if he stayed in his room, playing video games, watching anime or even just napping the days away. But instead, he's going into another town that he's barely familiar with, just to go to a cheap amusement park that's most likely made for little kids?

Okay, maybe he was being a little too negative. He hasn't even been to the place yet. Maybe it was actually fun. Who knows. Still, the only reason he was going was to more or less humor his friends, Jayson and Ayano.

They showed a large amount of concern when they saw the state Senpai was in yesterday, especially Ayano. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful and appreciative of them for caring so much for his well being. And now that Senpai looked back on that, he came to the conclusion that they were right. He was too wound up and definitely needed a break from it all. They just wanted to help.

Maybe Senpai should be a little more optimistic about tonight. Go out there and actually try to have fun. For his friends sake… or at least for Ayano's sake.

If it wasn't for her suggesting the idea of doing something in the first place, Senpai wouldn't even have agreed to this. It's just… as the days went on, he felt as if he was growing some sort of attraction to her. He wasn't really sure if it was in the romantic sense, but he did feel as if he wanted to be around her.

Sure, when physically comparing her to all the other girls of aka-demi, Ayano blends into the background like a chameleon. Perfectly cloaked and unseeable. A dime-a-dozen kinda girl who looks just like everyone else. But if you looked deeper into her, focusing more on the inside then the out, you'd find a rather sweet and kind soul. Down to earth and modest. Caring and considerate. A vessel of pure goodness. An angel in a world of sinners.

Well, that was just the way Senpai saw her. Maybe it was a little exaggerated, but that really was what he saw in her. The kind of person she was. Maybe she wasn't the very embodiment of purity, but it wasn't like she was a downright evil person either, right?

"Big brother! They're here!" Hanako said to Senpai as the headlights from Jayson's car shined in the windows, signaling him that they had arrived. The two then walked out the front door to see Jayson, Ayano and Funsai Suru all standing outside of the car.

It only had two doors, so in order to access the back seats, you had to pull the front ones out of the way.

"What's he doing here?" Senpai asked with a slight glare as he saw Funsai, not being particularly angry with the guy, just suspicious.

"He asked to come along" Jayson answered. "That and I don't know how to get to the place. He does though"

"Does this mean I can sit in the front now?" Hanako asked, causing Jayson and Senpai to groan simultaneously.

"You remember the rule, short stack. Front seat's for sexy people. Back seat for you!"

"Yeah… about that. I'd like to sit in the back with Senpai this time" Yan-chan said. "That's okay with you, right Jayson?" She asked as she turned to face him, watching as he looked into her eyes.

"Fine" He said bitterly, her gaze forcing him under her will. "Funsai, you sit with me"

"Does this mean I'm sexy now?"

"Just get in the car!" Jayson shouted as everyone sat in their appropriate seats. Jayson behind the wheel, Funsai in the passenger seat beside him while Yan-chan, Senpai and Hanako sat in the back respectively.

As Jayson drove his car through the road, making his way out of the rural area of buraza and onto the proper path to sisuta town, he glanced in the mirror above him every now and then, giving him a full view of the back seat.

He saw how closely Yan-chan had put herself with Senpai, the two being right against each other as if they were cramped, even though there was more then enough space back there for all of them. It was intentional, obviously.

"You look very handsome tonight, Senpai" She said to him, paying a small complement.

"Oh… really? Thanks" He said as his face turned redder than a tomato, blushing madly due to Yan-chan's sudden complement.

In reality, Senpai looked no better then he usually did. Worm didn't even bother to fix his hair, let alone clean himself up. His clothing consisted of an old pair of worn jeans and a white tee shirt. Casual. Too casual. Don't get Jayson wrong, he didn't expect Senpai to get dressed up for something as simple as an amusement park, but come on! It's a night out! A rare occurrence for most people, especially teenagers. Don't treat it like it's some casual trip to the supermarket!

"Oh wow. I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a little nap. You don't mind, do you?" Yan-chan asked Senpai as she brought her head to his shoulder, resting it there as she let out a fake and over exaggerated yawn.

"Um… sure. Knock yourself out. I'll wake you up when we get there" Senpai said as he allowed her to 'rest' on his shoulder. He then put his arm around her, pulling her a little bit closer to him before allowing his arm to rest on her waist.

Jayson glared hard at this, his grip tightening on the steering wheel as he felt his anger skyrocket. He was able to keep it hidden though. Make himself appear calm and passive as he felt the roaring inferno of hatred burning inside him. How he wanted nothing more then to pull over, throw Senpai out of the car and slam his head into the asphalt. He'd refrain from doing that, of course. But that didn't mean he'd have to stop thinking about how good it'd feel. For now, he simply focused on the road ahead of him as complete silence soon set, nobody talkling, mainly due to the fact that nobody really had anything to say.

"Do you mind if we turn on the radio?" Except for Hanako…

"Yan-chan is asleep" Jayson said in a growl, slightly revealing his anger. That growl was more then enough to keep Hanako quiet throughout the entire ride.

They eventually arrived at their destination, a rather large pier and boardwalk built over a clean, white sandy beach, the various lights of the boardwalk shining brightly as many people walked up and down, passing many different shops and restaurants, most of them sea themed.

"The amusement park's all the way at the end" Funsai stated as everyone got out of the car, Senpai waking Yan-chan from her 'nap' before exiting.

The five teenagers then walked through the boardwalk, passing by and occasionally glancing at said shops and restaurants as they walked through the boardwalk, eventually coming to the large entryway of the amusement park.

 _ **Romanchikkuna funsō no hasshō-chi.**_ The sign said in bright lights. A rather specific and somewhat odd name for a park meant for amusement.

Regardless, the five all walked through the entryway, not having to pay any fee for admittance since this was an amusement park, not a carnival. Once they got a good lay of the land, they then began looking for games to play.

The park was a rather big and most likely expensive one, so the sheer amount of variety was off the charts. They had nearly every carny game in the book and more. Not to mention the wide array of large rides, such as the roller coaster that went all around the park, the huge ferris wheel that allowed one to see the entire boardwalk, and even those tall and rather scary drop rides! The ones where they lifted you high into the sky and then sent you back down incredibly fast. Those were Jayson's favorites.

What was the ride Yan-chan showed the most interest in? The tunnel of love. Figures. Guess who wasn't going to be the one to ride in that with her if she ended up going!

Jayson was actually surprised to see one still in working order. They were originally built back in the times when everyone was a prude, being overtly offended or shocked to see so much as a couple holding hands together in public. So essentially, tunnels of love were created to allow couples to be intimate without being seen in public, due to the dark halls as they sat in their small boats.

Those kinds of rides all got scrapped eventually though, once people started learning not to care about what others did with the ones they loved. Regardless, Jayson was kinda glad to see that one of the old rides survived and looked to be up to date.

"Hey, check that out!" Senpai said as he walked over towards one of the game booths. What he was so fascinated in was what looked to be an old test your strength game. The rules being simple, hit the pressure plate with a large hammer as hard as you can to try and get the peg to hit the bell at the top.

"This'll be a laugh" Jayson whispered to Funsai, making fun of Senpai's lack of strength as he stepped forward and paid the appropriate amount of yen for his chance to play.

He then positioned the hammer slightly above the pressure plate and lifted it up over his head before slamming the hammer down hard, hitting the plate below with all his might. The peg below barely jumped one foot, causing Jayson to break out in a fit of laughter at Senpai's poor display of physical strength.

"What? What's so funny!?" Senpai asked in offense.

"You! Weakling! I've seen four year old kids hit harder then that!" Jayson laughed.

"Yeah? Well if it's so easy, you do it!"

"Ha! Child's play! Watch and learn, little boy!" He taunted as he took the hammer from Senpai and did exactly the same as he did, hitting the plate with all his might as the peg sprang into the air, it defiantly went higher then Senpai, however it wasn't high enough to reach the bell, being only a half an inch away.

"Wow. You both suck! I'll show you how it's done!" Yan-chan said as she took the hammer from Jayson and slammed it onto the plate.

"Winner!" The man running the game shouted as the peg hit the bell, causing it to ring loudly.

"What?!" Jayson and Senpai both shouted at the same time as their jaws practically fell to the floor, dumbfounded as to how Yan-chan could possibly be stronger then both of them.

"That's how it's done, boys!" She said with a giggle, gloating at her easily achieved victory as she was handed her prize, a small stuffed animal which she gifted to Senpai.

"That game was rigged" He said bitterly as he stared at the small prize.

"So rigged" Jayson agreed.

As the night went on, the group of five began going all along the amusement park, experiencing nearly everything this place had to offer. The games. The rides. They wanted to do it all.

Yan-chan watched as Jayson and Senpai seemed to turn their night out into some sort of competition of skill, competing against each other in the many games the park had. The ring toss. The ball toss. The shooting gallery. Water gun race. Basket ball hoops. Ski ball. Air hockey and so on. It seemed as if the two's only mission for tonight was to try and outdo the other. Senpai had won some games, Jayson won others. For the most part, the two's skills were fairly even with Jayson only winning slightly more games then Senpai, taking a tiny lead.

Yes, they were keeping score and no, Yan-chan didn't like it. These two were so focused on beating each other, that both of them were ignoring her! She didn't care about whoever started this little competitive feud. She only cared about stopping it. With Senpai so focused on beating Jayson, which was unlikely, He was ignoring Yan-chan! Leaving her even less time to spend with him.

As for Funsai and Hanako, the two seemed to have dissapeared. Yan-chan had no idea where the two had wondered off to and it was unlikely that either Senpai or Jayson knew. Not that Yan-chan cared. She honestly hoped the little brat Senpai called a sister got abducted!

"I win!" Jayson said in victory.

"Oh, come on! Rematch!" Senpai shouted.

"You're on!"

"No, you're off! Both of you!" Yan-chan shouted as she came in between the two, destroying their little competition. "Alright, you've had your little competition! Now it's time to stop trying to outdo each other and actually have fun!"

"What are you talking about? We are having fun" Jayson said.

"Yeah. I'm having a blast" Senpai said with a smile.

"How? You two have been competing against each other ever since we got here" Yan-chan said.

"Well… that's what guys do. Competition is fun for us" Jayson explained.

"Yeah… that's kinda how our heads work" Senpai said. "Sorry if we didn't include you though. Guess we got carried away. Tell you what, you get to decide what we do next, okay?"

"That sounds fair" Yan-chan said, agreeing to Senpai's method of making up to her.

"Hey, where'd Hanako go?" He asked as he began looking around, a look of slight worry on his face.

"I dunno. I heard her say that she wanted to go see the big ferris wheel. Maybe Funsai took her there. I'm sure she's fine" Jayson said.

* * *

The time was 10:25 PM.

Hanako Yamada looked over sisuta town in amazement as she sat in the huge the ferris wheel, the car she was ridding in finally reaching the very top, allowing her to see all the bright lights of the town below. It was gorgeous. So colorful and pretty! Not to mention the serene view of the ocean as it's waves crashed upon the beach, the light from the moon reflecting in the water.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Funsai asked as he sat next to her, the two riding together in the same car.

It was his idea to bring her here. In fact, this whole amusement park idea was just a carefully constructed plan to be with Hanako. He knew she'd get very excited over hearing about such a place and that she'd find a way to be here some way or another. But Funsai never expected Jayson, Yan-chan and Taro to come as well. In fact, they kinda put a small snag in his operations, making it slightly harder for Funsai to have a little alone time with Hanako.

Luckily, Jayson and Taro ended up getting into a big competition against each other, constantly trying to prove themselves better than the other while making it stupidly easy for Funsai and Hanako to sneak off.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Hanako said, responding to Funsai's question. "Kinda sucks that my big brother isn't here to see it though" She added as her smile of excitement faded away, replaced with a small frown.

"Um… I understand that he's your brother and everything, but why does he have to always be around you?" Funsai asked.

"Well… We're family. Family should always be together! No matter what! But… that's not gonna be the case in a couple more years. As much I wish he would, my brother can't stay with me, mom and dad forever. He's gonna leave us and go on to be his own person one day"

"And then you'll be without a brother" Funsai said, finishing her sentence as he realized why she was so close to her sibling. "You're afraid of him going out into the world and leaving you behind? Is that it?" He asked, causing Hanako to nod slowly.

"It's just… when he's gone, I'll be on my own. Sure, I'll still have my parents. But I can't depend on them forever. They'll leave me too eventually. Then I really will be alone. I'll have to work a job. Pay for my own house. Manage money and all that"

"So… you're not afraid of being alone. You're afraid of growing up" Funsai realized. "and… when you watch your brother get older and work towards becoming his own person, it reminds you that you'll have to do the same… it reinforces your fear"

"I… I don't want to grow up. It's kinda scary. I don't really think I'm ready for it. I just want to stay the way I am. I don't want anything to change"

"Nobody really wants anything to change, honestly. But… that's just the way life works. Things change as time goes by. Even then, no one's forcing you to grow up now? Are they? You're only fifteen. You've got plenty of time to live your life the way you are now"

"R-Really?" Hanako asked.

"Of course. You can stay just the way you are for as long as you like. You'll change when you're ready. And even if your big brother leaves you, that doesn't mean you'll never see him again" Funsai explained.

"I… I guess that makes sense" Hanako said, Funsai's words calming her slightly. "Hey Funsai? Are you afraid of anything?" She asked.

"Well… I used to be afraid of ending up alone. Being all by myself when I grow up. I still am, kinda. I don't have any friends. My parents don't really pay attention to me either" He admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked. "Jayson and Ayano-chan are your friends!"

"Jayson and Yan-chan are people I know. But just because I know them doesn't mean they're my friends. I don't even think those two care about me. They're both too busy obsessing over your brother" Funsai said bitterly. "Everyone just… disregards me. I've blended into the background even since I was a kid. Nobody pays attention to me"

"Well… I pay attention to you" Hanako said as she took Funsai's hand into hers, lifting it up so that he may see the gesture. "I mean, I originally thought you were kinda creepy. But now that I've gotten a chance to get to know you, you're actually a really nice guy" She said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, his face creating it's own smile.

"Yeah" Hanako responded as she moved a little closer to Funsai. "But… believe it or not. I don't think we should be friends. I think we should be something… more"

"What do you mean by that?" Funsai asked.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Hanako asked as her cheeks grew a shade redder.

"Um… no"

"Well, you do now" She smiled as she grabbed Funsai by the head, gently pulling him towards her as her lips came into contact with his, kissing him gently. He struggled a little bit at that, due to the shock of experiencing how forward and to the point Hanako was. But he eventually settled into it, returning the kiss as his hands gently held her by the waist before moving down her back, pulling her closer to him as their lips remained in contact before eventually parting.

The two then looked lovingly into each others eyes, both of them seeming to be lost in each other's presence.

"Y-you wanna go again?" Funsai asked reluctantly, trying his luck.

"Hell yeah" Hanako said as she practically pounced on him, causing him to fall onto the floor of the ferris wheel's car as they had their second kiss.

* * *

The time was 10:29 PM.

"I can't believe that asshole ditched us!" Jayson shouted as he and Yan-chan sat on a bench in the amusement park, angered at Senpai, who had rudely decided to abandon Jayson and Yan-chan when they weren't looking, most likely so he could go find his little sister.

Jayson was obviously furious, as he did not like being stood up and abandoned by anyone, even those he saw as enemies. That and he thought Senpai was a total douche for committing such an inconsiderate act.

Yan-chan wasn't exactly happy about it either. She actually looked rather saddened and hurt by Senpai's needlessly cruel action, which made Jayson even more angry once he saw how badly the worm had hurt her. He's never seen her so… crushed.

Just before that asshole ditched them, she was talking to him about going into the tunnel of love, expressing how she's always wanted to go with someone very important to her. Jayson doubted that the worm even bothered to listen though, because the moment Yan-chan purchased the tickets for the ride, he was already gone!

The look on Yan-chan's face when she learned that he ran out on her just moments after she purchased those tickets... It practically broke Jayson's heart to see her like that. She looked so sad.

He suggested that he and Yan-chan go into the tunnel of love instead, She however, didn't like that idea and instead gave the tickets away to a young couple for free. A sweet and kind gesture from a normally selfish and cruel person, but an obvious indicator that she was hurting deeply.

"Are you okay?" Jayson asked as he turned around, looking at her as she sat on the bench, her head hung low as she looked at the floor of the boardwalk, sighing to herself.

"Why? Why would he leave us?… Why would he leave me?" She asked, her tone filled with sadness.

"Because he's an asshole" Jayson answered, his hatred for the worm increasing. Yan-chan didn't seem to like that answer though. She didn't really say anything, she just lifted her head, looking at Jayson with those big… sad eyes. Eyes that practically cut holes in his heart, making it ache for her. "Hey, who needs him? What do you say about me and you having some real fun?" He asked, a smile growing on his face.

"What?" Yan-chan asked.

"Come on! We're in an amusement park! Let's get some amusement out of it!"

"I don't know. I think we should wait until Senpai gets back"

"He ditched us. So we're gonna ditch him and see how he likes it!" Jayson said.

"I'm still not sure"

"We can go get some cotton candy" He proposed, knowing one of Yan-chan's greatest weaknesses… her sweet tooth.

"Raspberry cotton candy?" She asked.

"Whatever you want, beautiful. My treat" Jayson said as he offered his hand to Yan-chan, which she eventually took, smiling as Jayson took her deeper into the amusement park, visiting the many game booths that he and Senpai originally competed against each other in, only this time, it was Jayson verses Yan-chan.

He was a lot less competitive with her though, not taking losses or wins too seriously for fear of ruining the mood.

Eventually, the two came across one of the games that Jayson and Senpai skipped before, a large booth that had hundreds of small balloons attached to the back wall as players would try to throw darts at them, hoping to pop said balloons.

Yan-chan looked at the game booth with interest as her eyes scanned the large array of prizes one could win if they obtained a high enough score. One particular prize was what originally caught Yan-chan's interest. A large stuffed panda bear that was almost as big as a child.

Funny, you'd never expect a sociopathic murderer to have a soft spot for stuffed animals. In truth, Yan-chan didn't really understand why she had the desire to own something like that. She just did.

"You want it?" Jayson asked as he walked up to the booth himself, looking at the large prize she gazed at.

"Well… kinda" She said, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she showed a large amount of interest for something most girls her age have grown out of. "Can you win it?" She asked.

"Can I win it?! The proper question to ask is _How long will it take me too win it!_ And I can tell you, not long at all" He said, bragging about his superior dart skills. "Watch and be amazed" He added smugly as he gave the operator the proper amount of yen, buying himself four tries. His objective being simply to pop four white balloons on the wall.

"Now hold on, young man!" The booth operator said. "I'm afraid it's not so simple! You see, prizes like that are for the big winners, so if you want it for your special girl, You'll have to win our advanced challenge!" He said in a patronizing tone as he flicked a switch, causing Jayson's targets to begin moving! Making it much harder for him to complete his task.

"Bring it on" He said as he put on his game face, his eyes sharpening into a glare as he took aim with his darts. Even though the difficulty had increased tremendously with the inclusion of moving targets, Jayson was still confident in his abilities. He figured that if you can throw the blade end of a knife into a person's back without properly aiming, you can throw a simple dart at a balloon with no problem.

He then began taking aim, holding the dart up to his face as he watched his targets move in a predictable pattern. He then breathed in, holding that breath as he noticed the sway in his arms come to a stop. Then then launched the dart forward, causing it to fly at his targeted area and pop the balloon, earning himself a point.

He then threw another dart, causing another balloon to pop. Then another. Then another until he had reached his goal, the alarm bells going off as lights began flashing brightly, indicating that he had won.

"Well done, kid! You earned this!" The operator said as he retrieved Jayson's rightfully won prize. The large stuffed panda, which he gifted to Yan-chan.

"Ta-da!" He said as he gave it to her, a smile of pure gratitude on her face as she took it, pulling the large stuffed animal into a hug.

"Thank you, Jayson! I love it!" She said in pure joy, her smile warming Jayson's heart and filling him with a sense of pride and accomplishment in knowing that he made her happy.

She then expressed her gratitude further, walking up to him and placing a kiss on his cheek, a surprised look on his face as she pulled herself away, her purple lipstick leaving a noticeable print.

"That's for being such a good friend" She whispered in his ear. "Thank you"

"Well… hehe. You're welcome" He said nervously as his entire face blushed bright red, an amazing yet undefinable feeling coursing through him as he rubbed the cheek she kissed, a goofy look soon coming onto him, a look no different then that of a lovesick puppy.

"Come on. Let's go find Senpai" Yan-chan said as she held her prize close to her chest, walking off in search for her Senpai as Jayson followed closely behind, still amazed by the small kiss she gave him.

* * *

The time was 11:03 PM.

"Hanako! Hanako!" Senpai called out as he walked throough the amusment park, searching for his missing sister. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Have you seen a young girl with black hair done in pigtails?"

"No. Sorry"

"Dammit!" Senpai said in frustration as he went back to calling out for his sister. He had to ditch Yan-chan and Jayson in order to search for her, not wanting to waste their night of fun just to help him look.

He did feel really bad for leaving them behind though, especially Yan-chan. He knew she really wanted to go into that weird tunnel of love thing with him. He originally took it as some kinda inside joke, thinking she'd get a kick out of going into such a place with a person she had no romantic interest in. Either that or Jayson dared her to do it in an attempt to make Senpai feel embarrassed.

Not that he wouldn't mind going in with her but… he's gotta be careful. For all he knows, the murderer is here too! Most likely watching Senpai so they can pick a new victim.

Okay, maybe Senpai was conspiracy theorizing here, but he still had to be careful! Regardless of whether or not this night was giving him the break he needed, he still couldn't forget the danger that would await anyone who got close to him. He had to remain vigilant!

"Hanako! There you are!" Senpai said as he finally found his little sister, running to her to find that she and Funsai were sitting at a table near the entrance of the park, eating pizza.

"Big brother?" She asked as she put her slice down.

"Where were you?! Why did you just vanish like that?! You know you're not supposed to go off alone!" Senpai said, scolding his sister for disobeying a rule she usually always followed.

"I wasn't alone! Funsai was with me!" She said.

"Still! You don't leave my side without my permission! Got it?!"

"Okay… Sorry big brother" She said as she lowered her head, feeling great shame for disobeying her older sibling.

"With all do respect, Yamada-san, She was perfectly safe with me. I didn't let her out of my sight" Funsai said.

"Like that means anything" Senpai said rudely. "I don't know you! You're just some random guy from school! One of the last people I'd ever trust around my sister! In fact, I'd like it better if you stayed away from her!" He shouted defensively.

"Hey! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Hanako shouted back, coming in between Senpai and Funsai with the intent on protecting him from her older brother.

"Boyfriend!? Hanako, you're too young for a boyfriend!" He said.

"Not anymore! Sorry big brother, but I've grown up!" She said, crossing her arms as she turned her head to the side in a pout.

"I!… Whatever!" Senpai said angrily. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, let's just find Jayson and Yan-chan so we can go home!" He said as he began walking away, Hanako and Funsai following while holding each others hands.

* * *

The time was 11:07 PM.

"You sure you don't wanna check that pizza place by the entrance?" Jayson asked.

"No. Let's just take a break here for awhile. All the walking's been killing my feet" Yan-chan said as the two stood at the very end of the boardwalk, leaning on the railing as the waves below gently crashed upon the beach under the boardwalk, the smooth and gentle sounds of the water relaxing them.

Jayson sighed as he leaned against that railing, turning to look at Yan-chan as she gazed into the sky, watching the crescent moon above as it shined it's light on them.

"It really is a beautiful night" She said.

"Yeah. I guess it is" Jayson said.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Yan-chan asked as she turned to look at him, concern in her eyes. "You seem a little worried about something" She observed.

"I'm fine" Jayson dismissed. "I've just been… think about stuff"

"Like what?" Yan-chan asked, pressing the conversation.

"Well… How do I explain it?" he asked himself. "Yesterday, your mother came to my house and asked me to move in with you"

"What?!" Yan-chan asked, surprised to hear that her parent would make such a huge offer. "Wh-Why would she do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I told her I'd think about it. I… wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind before I made my choice. I wouldn't want you to see me as a burden" He said, explaining that he wanted her to decide for him.

"Well… I guess I'd be okay with it. Or, at the very least, I'd get used to it" Yan-chan said. "But what about your step-family?"

"Right… Them. In order to make sure I could properly move in, I'd have to… you know" Jayson said as he used his finger to mimic the action of slitting someone's throat.

"Oh…" Yan-chan said, realizing the necessary steps Jayson would have to take. Personally, she wouldn't mind if his step-family were taken out of the picture. They're downright awful to Jayson and they deserve to pay the price for mistreating him so badly. But as for him moving in with her and living amongst her and her family.

Well… was that such a bad thing? He's usually over at her house all the time anyways. And it's not like she's getting a total slob for a housemate. Jayson was actually a very clean and well mannered person. And of course, the two were known to be on a very high personal level with each other, Yan-chan practically saw him as the big brother she never knew she needed.

"I wouldn't mind too much" She said, accepting the idea of having him as a housemate.

"Really?" Jayson asked as he looked at her. "Well… I still have to think about it" He said.

"Okay. My turn to talk about my feelings" She said, expressing that she had something important to say. "You know all those girls Senpai was attracted too? Girls like Osana and Asu? I was wondering… would it be better if I was more like them? Should I change myself into something Senpai is attracted to?"

"Hell no" Jayson said immediately, shaking his head in disapproval. "You shouldn't have to do that for anyone. You don't have to do that. You're better then both of those girls combined"

"Really? What makes you say that?" Yan-chan asked.

"Because they're all dead. And you're alive"

"They're all dead because I killed them"

"That just shows that you were stronger then them. Better then them. You're superior to every other girl in every way. So don't be like those girls. Don't be like Osana. Don't be like Asu. Just be yourself. Be Ayano. Be Yan-chan. And if Senpai doesn't accept you for who you are, then he has no idea what he's missing out on" Jayson said sweetly, his words praising Yan-chan and putting her in a higher regard then every other girl Senpai was attracted too.

"Wow… that had to be the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"It's all true. Every word" Jayson said as he put his hand over Yan-chan's as it laid on the railing. Yan-chan noticed as he did so, his instincts quickly telling him to pull it away. But as he tried to do that, Yan-chan's other hand was placed on top of his, clutching it tightly as if this was the only time she'd be able to do so.

"Thank you… Not just for saying that. But for everything you've done for me" She said in pure gratitude, a large smile on her face. "I… never would have gotten this far if it wasn't for you"

"You'll get farther even father. We're not done yet" Jayson responded as he gazed into her eyes, noticing that one of her bangs had covered a side of her face. He then used his other hand to move it behind her ear, revealing the side of her face that it covered.

They just stood there for awhile, gazing into each others eyes while smiling. Not saying or doing anything. Just enjoying each others presence. Yan-chan eventually brought herself closer, resting her forehead onto his as they continued gazing into each others eyes.

Jayson loved the closeness. The intimacy in having her right against his face, getting a full view of her large and lovely eyes. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Here. With her.

"You have really beautiful eyes. Did you know that's where you're little pet name came from? Beautiful. That's the first word that pops into my head when I look into your eyes" He said, causing Yan-chan's smile to grow wider as her eyes slowly closed.

That rather sweet complement must have sparked something inside her as Jayson noticed that she began to slowly pucker out her lips, bringing them closer to his. The moment he saw this, his face blushed harder then ever. He almost couldn't believe it!

This! This was it! This was his chance! The ultimate chance! He could finally earn what he's been working so hard for right now! Gaining an eternal place inside her heart as she opened the door to it, allowing him to enter. He knew he'd never get a chance like this ever again! So he took it, closing his eyes as he moving his lips closer to hers, anticipating the moment when he'd finally achieve the only thing he really wanted out of life… Ayano Aishi's love.

And after two whole years of hard work. After all the pain and suffering. The anger and frustration he dealt with, He'd finally get what he deserved. Just another half an inch and…

"There you guys are!" Senpai shouted as he, Hanako and Funsai Suru walked up to them, destroying their moment as Jayson and Yan-chan opened their eyes upon hearing the sound of his voice. His loud, _annoying voice…_ causing Yan-chan to realize what she was doing and quickly pull herself away, hiding her face from Jayson in shame.

The moment that happened, Jayson's entire world felt as if it had cracked, similar to how a mirror would if it came into contact with a hammer.

"I've been looking all over for you guys! Come on, It's getting late. We should head home" Senpai said as the amusement park began closing for the night, the bright lights all around slowly starting to shut off one by one.

"Y-Yes. We should all head home… immediately!" Yan-chan said as she and Senpai began walking to the car, Hanako following closely while Jayson just… stood there, bewildered. Confused. But most of all… angry.

Beyond furious at that… _**filthy fucking worm**_ for intentionally ruining what was supposed to be Jayson's moment of triumph! Where he'd finally get his reward after all his years of hard work! Where he'd finally make the love of his life his and only his! But no! Let's just have darling Senpai come in and destroy everything! Tearing Yan-chan away from Jayson for no other reason then he can!

Jayson never felt so angry in his entire life. The rage just kept burning inside him as his hatred and anger fed of the fire it created! He felt as if at any moment, he'd break into a psychotic fit and kill the next person who'd come close, regardless of who they were! He wanted to shout! He wanted to scream! He wanted to destroy and crush that tiny, insignificant, pathetic worm that caused all these emotions!

 _He wanted to kill him!_

But he wouldn't. That was the most frustrating thing. Even though he felt as if he'd never be happy until Senpai dropped dead, It'd never happen. He'd never be able to make that happen unless he wanted to ruin everything he worked so hard to gain.

So instead… He just followed the worm back to the car, trying his best to hide his anger and appear calm. He didn't fool anybody though. They all knew the deep feelings of hatred and anger that burned within him. The ride home was deathly quiet, nobody daring to speak for fear that Jayson's anger would be pushed forward. Yan-chan was especially silent as she sat in the front seat, a saddened and confused look on her face as she gazed at the prize Jayson had won for her.

* * *

The time was 12:02 AM. Sunday.

Selena sighed in boredom as she sat on the couch in her home, flicking through the cable channels with the remote as she searched for something to watch.

The front door to the house soon opened as Jayson Stone, her annoying little step-brother walked inside, returning home from his night out.

"About damn time you got home!" Selena said as she put her feet on the coffee table, relaxing further. "Tonight's trash night. So be a good boy and throw out the garbage! And then make yourself useful and pop some popcorn for me"

"Go fuck yourself" Jayson said as he dismissed his step-sister, ignoring her attempts to anger her as he walked into the kitchen, taking out one of the containers holding last night's Chinese takeout and putting it in the microwave for reheating.

"Aww, what's the matter?" His step-sister asked as she stood in the doorway. "Sounds like someone didn't have a very good date night. What happened? Girl stood you up? Ditched you? Or was she about to have sex with you before cock blocking your ass!?" She asked as she laughed at his disastrous night.

"I really think you should shut up. I'm not in a good mood" Jayson warned with a growl as he glared at her, trying his hardest to contain himself.

"Oh boo hoo! Poor little Jayson got cock blocked! Serves you right for thinking that any girl with a shred of dignity would want to spend the night with you! I mean seriously, even prostitutes would rather die then be with you! And why? Because you're a sad! Pathetic! Little boy!"

" _ **FUCK YOU!"**_ Jayson shouted in pure hatred as he unleashed his anger onto Selena, grabbing her by her hand and twisting her wrist, causing her to scream loudly in pain as the bones connecting her hand to her arm snapped.

"What happened!?" Monica asked in a shout as she ran down the stairs, coming to find the source of her daughter's pain.

"It's this fucking psychopath you call a step-son! Goddamned lunatic twisted my hand! I think It's broken!" Selena shouted in pain as she held her broken wrist.

"Is that so?" Jayson asked in a low voice as he reached into the knife drawer in the kitchen, pulling out the meat cleaver. "Here… _**I HAVE A WAY TO FIX THAT!"**_ He shouted as loud as possible as he drove the cleaver into Selena's shoulder, causing her to scream in pure pain as he violently pulled the cleaver out and rammed it into her again. Her blood staining the floor, the walls and even Jayson himself as he just kept ramming the cleaver in and out of her over and over again while reveling in her suffering, her screams of agony and pain like music to his ears as they grew louder and louder with every strike of the cleaver.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Monica shouted in panic as she ran towards them, trying to pull Jayson away, only for him to pull out the cleaver and ram it into her thigh, causing her to fall onto the bloodstained floor as she watched Jayson violently cut Selena's throat open, being intentionally slow and sadistic as her loud screams practically made Monica deaf. He then forced Selena's head onto the kitchen countertop and rammed the cleaver through her one last time, the force and power he put into it being more then enough to sever the head from the body.

He then grinned sinisterly as he broke out into a loud and demented fit of insane laughter, laughing at the top of his lungs like an insane asylum patient as he held the severed head of his step-sister by the hair.

"MY BABY!" Monica shouted in a terrified shriek as she saw the severed head, tears falling down her eyes as the grim reality of her daughter's death set in. "MY POOR LITTLE GIRL! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU HORRIBLE AWFUL MONSTER! I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKED IN THE HEAD! YOU'RE CRAZY! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!"

" _ **CRAZY, SHE CALLS ME! SURE I'M CRAZY!"**_

"NO! STOP! STAY BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME ANY CLOS-"

" _ **Crazy in love… am I"**_ He sung to her severed head.


	21. Bloodstained Hands

The time was 12:34 PM. Sunday.

"This should be the last box" Jayson Stone said to himself as he walked into the Aishi house's guest room, bringing in a large cardboard box and putting it alongside the others, most being of varying sizes, small and large, thin and wide. All of them holding his personal belongings, such as his clothing, music collection, so on and so forth. He then sighed in exhaustion as he fell onto the large bare mattress in the room, wiping away the sweat from his brow as he gazed up at the eggshell white ceiling, trying to catch his breath and recover all the energy he wasted during his long and laborious moving process.

As you could have guessed, he was moving into the Aishi house today, turning the family's guest room into his own personal room. He was actually surprised when Ryoba came to his door this morning and _reminded_ him of the offer she had made, which he obviously had no choice but to take after last night's little… accident.

Believe him, it really was an accident. He was just so… angry about last night. Angry that he had been denied the moment he dreamed so much about. Angry that his efforts that night had been all but wasted. Angry about… everything. And his step-family's constant poking, prodding and teasing of him did not help that. Eventually, like an active volcano filled with hot magma, he erupted and took his anger out on whatever was closest to him. And that was them, Selena and Monica, dead by his hands.

In all honesty, he didn't really care. Felt no sympathy. No guilt. It was bound to happen eventually. Better sooner then later. And as a result of that, he had no choice but to flee his house and find a new place to call home, taking up residence with the Aishi family. Ryoba, Takeru and Ayano.

They had expected him, of course. Ryoba knew that he'd accept her offer eventually and took the necessary steps to prepare for Jayson's arrival, clearing out the guest room of most of it's furniture and decorations while leaving only the bare minimums, such as the bed, desk and dresser for him to use as he saw fit. However, even though the room was his to do with as he pleased, he couldn't say the same for the rest of the house, being given a list of strict rules and restrictions that would result in consequences if they were not properly followed and obeyed.

He expected as much though. Every house has rules, some more then others. While Jayson wasn't exactly overjoyed about being told what he could and couldn't do, he wasn't entirely against it either. He knew he'd have restrictions to keep him in line and remind him of his place, it was something anyone else would do. And believe it or not, the Aishi's were much more lenient then another family would be.

In fact, all Jayson was really told to do was shower regularly, do his own laundry and limit himself to only three meals a day. Basically, keep himself clean and don't scarf down all the food. Not much in the way of restrictions at all. Most of them were common sense, really. He'd end up doing those things anyways to prevent himself from being seen as a burden or nuisance.

Though he doubted that would be the case. Both Ryoba and Yan-chan were very accepting of him living among them. The father however… Takeru. He stayed silent. Didn't bother giving his two cents, or yen in this case. Jayson wondered why that was. Why was the man of the house silent when it came to the goings on of his house?

Was he disapproving? Most likely. But if he was, why no comment? Why no argument? Why no disagreement? Why just let it happen?

Maybe he didn't do so, simply because he couldn't. Maybe the man of the house, wasn't the actual power in the house. Maybe the hierarchy was dominated not by the man, but by someone else… The woman. That thought made Jayson chuckle.

Ooh! Prefer the submissive role, do you Mr. Aishi?! Do you like sitting down and letting your dominant wife take control? Hey, that's cool. Far be it from Jayson to tell you how to manage your married life. If the wife wears the pants and you're happy with that, more power to you. Besides, dominant women are sexy.

"Knock knock" Yan-chan said as she stood in the doorway, interrupting Jayson's thoughts as she gently knocked on the already open door. "You got a second to talk?" She asked, an unreadable look on her face, not conveying happiness, but not sadness or anger either. In fact, it more or less conveyed confusion. Uncertainty. Confliction. And we all know how much Jayson and Yan-chan loved confliction.

Yan-chan and Jayson were obviously still shaken up about last night, the both of them feeling a deep sense of awkwardness and nervousness when faced with one another. It got to the point where the both of them didn't really want to speak because they didn't have the words required to sort all of this out. so they just… stared at each other. But now, Yan-chan's calling for dialog. Jayson and her would have to talk, regardless of whether they knew what to say or not.

This was natural. I mean, they were literally inches away from making out last night, only for the moment to be ruined, creating this… split between them. This wall dividing them that they were both trying to break through so everything could go back to normal.

"Y-Yeah, of course. What's up?" Jayson asked as he stood up from the bed, looking Yan-chan in the eyes as he focused on her, waiting to hear whatever she had to say.

"About what happened back there. Where we… almost kissed"

"Look, We got caught up in the moment. It happens to everyone. Let's just be mature about this" Jayson said, trying his hardest to sweep this all under the rug. "It's better if we just forget about it. Drop it and move on. Okay… friend?"

"Okay… friend" Yan-chan said, a relieved smile on her face as the two simply dismissed and ignored the events of last night, the conflict in their friendship resolved as they returned to normal. "Do you need any help unpacking?" Yan-chan asked.

"No. I've got it. I just have to bring in one more thing and I'm good" Jayson said before walking out the door, exiting the room in order to retrieve the last of his possessions, leaving Yan-chan alone in the process.

She sighed as she stood in the empty room, leaning against the wall as she waited for Jayson to return. She didn't really know how to feel about letting him live here. Even though she said she wouldn't mind… that was before the two were almost about to kiss. Now… now things are different. Yes, she knew she just agreed to be mature and move past this, but it still bothered her to a noticeable extent. As much as she tried to, simply sweeping this under a rug and going _problem gone!_ was not something she could easily do.

Though it may seem hard to believe, She didn't consider Jayson to be in the wrong for his actions. In fact, she actually thought it was her fault for all of that. She was the one who got too close, putting her hands on his, her forehead against his, moving her body closer to him, her lips mere centimeters away… It was her fault. She knew that and she was even about to say that. But… she couldn't really help it. After what Jayson had said about her last night, about how she was perfect the way she was, something sparked. Clicked. Like someone flicked a long forgotten switch inside her, causing her body to react in a new way she's never experienced before.

She was honest when she claimed that what he said was the sweetest thing she's ever heard. What he said had such a profound effect on her. Such a deep and powerful impact that she couldn't ignore.

All her life, for as long as she could remember, she always considered herself… broken. Incomplete. Flawed. Damaged.

She was born with no emotions, never properly feeling any of them throughout a large majority of her life. Instead, she just felt… empty. She felt like a husk. A shell. Eventually, when she turned into a preteen, she accepted the fact that she'd never be able to feel the same as any average or normal person. So instead of desperately trying and failing to feel emotions, she did the next best thing… Fake it.

And that's precisely what she did throughout the rest of her life… fake her emotions. Pretend to be normal and blend into society. Wear a mask of fake feelings and pretend to be someone she's not while she hides her true self, her true feelings, away where nobody can ever find them. How long had she been continuing that facade? For over eleven years now actually.

She was surprised at how easy it was, once she got the hang of it. Sure, people thought she was weird and different, but nobody really caught on to the charade, not even Senpai, who she suspected would see right through her. She even liked to think she fooled her parents in the process.

For all her life, she's pretended to be somebody else, always trying to mimic the way other people acted so she could blend in. But then Jayson came in and said that she shouldn't. He said that instead of trying to be like others, she should just be herself. Be Ayano. Be Yan-chan. The moment he said those things, Yan-chan felt… What was the word to explain it? loved.

She felt loved. She felt like this because somebody had told her that she was absolutely perfect the way she was. That nothing about her needed to change. Nothing needed to improve, because nothing about her needed improvement or change in the first place. In Jayson's eyes, she was never broken at all. To hear someone say that. To know that at least one person accepted her the way she was, knowing fully well what kind of person he was addressing, made Yan-chan feel whole for the first time in forever. Less of a husk, more of a person. Even if she was broken back then, she liked to think that she was fixed now.

And while she knows that she's still far from normal, it didn't really matter anymore. As long as someone accepts her for who she is, be they Senpai or just some random American, she can live with being a little different. How different? She didn't know. But she knew one thing… she's not broken anymore.

A small smile came onto her face as these thoughts went through her mind, a deep feeling a happiness and self acceptance filling her. She just wished that she was able to tell Jayson about what he had done to her. How she was changed for the better. Not necessarily improved, just changed. A little more self accepting. A little more confident in who she was. Who she'd always be.

These thoughts soon left her head as quickly as they came as she looked at the various cardboard boxes in the room, noticing that one of them was slightly opened, most likely due to being moved around a lot.

Curiosity soon got the better of Yan-chan as she peeked inside, noticing something odd. A strange blend of red and white fabric inside the box. She soon opened it to find something she'd never seen before. A large flag with red and white stripes, a large blue square in the upper corner, covered in exactly fifty white stars. The flag of the United States of American. The USA. Jayson's home country.

Yan-chan looked at the flag with intrigue as she held it in her hands, examining it intently. She's never actually seen one before. She's read about it once or twice, but never seen it. The significance of such a symbol were… somewhat hard for her to grasp, due to her limited understanding of American history. All she really knew was that America was the home of the free. A nation that prided itself on the ability to allow every man and woman to be their own person. A county who's very existence was the very embodiment of freedom and democracy. A nation who's real power was in its people. A nation Yan-chan would like to see for herself one day.

Jayson must have been a real patriot if he kept the flag of his country with him while living in a foreign nation. Yan-chan didn't mean that in a negative term of course, as she also considered herself a patriot to her country as well. She loved Japan! It was her home after all and America was Jayson's home, so if he wanted to own and proudly display the flag of his home, far be it from anyone to object.

"I see you found my old flag" Jayson said as he walked back into the room, carrying his flat screen television in with him before setting it down on the dresser near his bed, choosing that to be the perfect spot for it. "You don't mind if I hang that up, do you?" He asked, concerned whether Yan-chan would have any issue with him displaying the symbol of his country on the wall, not that he expected her to. He was just being careful.

"Umm… No. Not at all" She said as she handed the flag to him, watching him take it and hang it on the wall over his bed, using pushpins as a temporary way of keeping it in place for now. "It's actually really pretty" She said, commenting on it's appearance and design. Good job, Betsy Ross.

"Thanks" Jayson said with a smile as he finally began unpacking his things, Yan-chan soon offering her help to him. Even though it was rejected immediately, she didn't really take no for an answer and started opening and looking through random boxes, asking where Jayson would want the contents of said box to go, helping him whether he wanted it or not.

Eventually, he stopped protesting and accepted her assistance, the two now working together to make sure he was moved in and settled as fast as possible.

As they went through every individual box, Yan-chan would occasionally question and show interest in certain possessions he owned, such as his video game systems both old and new, various photos from his childhood up to his early teen years and his collection of books and manga that he'd read, one of them being an old beginners guide to speaking and writing Japanese.

But what Yan-chan was really interested in was his music collection. The moderate amount of CD's he owned, alongside various posters of popular American rock and alternative styled bands. The posters of his four favorite bands being autographed by the members and framed so they may be preserved.

When Yan-chan showed deep interest and began questioning his musical tastes, Jayson thought it would be much simpler for her to just listen to them for herself. He then pulled out an old CD player and hooked it up to a small speaker, taking one of his favorite albums and putting it in.

"Who needs a Saikou-pod when you've got CD's?" He asked himself as he turned the player on, the music being clearly heard from the speaker as Jayson and Yan-chan continued unpacking.

Even though it was all in English, Yan-chan was still able to hear and focus on it clearly. She could understand the language just fine, since it's considered one of the easiest to learn. Speaking it however… not as easy. For Yan-chan, it comes off as very mispronounced and difficult to understand, her heavy Asian accent being one of the main contributors to that.

Still though, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy good music when she heard it. And Jayson really had good tastes. It was actually very different than the music Yan-chan would normally listen to. This one focusing less on the singer and more on the instruments, the guitar's cords. The drum set's beats. The bass's riffs.

It was also much slower when compared to Japan's modern rock, or any rock for that matter. Yan-chan defiantly got a very classic and oldie vibe from it as she listened, noting that some of the lyrics from certain songs held some kind of meaning behind them.

One of the more faster paced ones explained something about American idiots, people being too trusting of corporate media and government, to the point where they are no better then mindless zombies, obeying whatever the person on the television tells them to.

Another song was a little bit trickier to figure out. Something about… sweaters? And… pulling their threads? Watching as the person wearing said sweater unravels and is, in the song's own words, lying on the floor naked, coming undone. Odd. And Yan-chan felt as if she wasn't really catching onto the meaning of such lyrics, but it still sounded nice though. She actually liked most of Jayson's music. She's gotta ask if she can borrow an album or two.

After what felt like hours, the two eventually got everything unpacked and properly placed in their respective sections of the room, the many cardboard boxes now all empty, signifying that Jayson had now officially moved into the Aishi home.

* * *

The time was 5:07 PM.

"Oh, come on! You can't be serious!" Senpai shouted angrily as he stood in the kitchen of his home, arguing with his mother as she stood with her back to him, focused on washing the dishes.

"I honestly don't understand what the big deal is" She said, failing to see the reasoning behind her son's actions. "So, she's got a boyfriend now. That's not necessarily a bad thing! I don't understand why you're so angry!"

"No. You obviously don't!" Senpai said rudely, arguing with his mother over the whole issue of Hanako having a boyfriend. "We don't know anything about this guy! We don't know where he's from! We don't know how he acts! All we know is that he's some random guy from school! He could be dangerous for Hanako! Very dangerous! And she probably doesn't even know it!"

"Oh, come on now. Your sister may be a bit childish, but she's not some irrational, lovesick little girl! You should be more trusting of her judgment"

"And she should be more trusting of mine! Besides, she's like, what? Fifteen? She's too young!"

"Really? Because I had my first boyfriend at thirteen" Senpai's mother said, comparing her past experiences to her daughter's.

"And how'd that work out for you?" Senpai asked.

"Pretty good actually. I ended up marrying the man and having his children" His mother said with a smile. "Look, don't think I don't understand what's going on, because I do" She said, finally turning to face her son.

"You understand?" He asked. "So… you know why I'm talking to you about this?"

"Of course" His mother said in an understanding tone, a light smile on her face "You're afraid that your sister is going to leave you!"

"What?! No I'm not!" Senpai shouted, causing a small frown to come to his mother's face.

"You don't have to deny it, Taro. It's okay to feel these things. You're afraid that she's growing up too quickly and that one day, she'll leave and you'll never see her again" His mother assumed. "I know it's hard. But that's all a part of growing up. Besides, it will never come to that! Your sister will always be here for you!"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Senpai said, trying to sway the conversation back onto it's proper topic. "Listen. Really listen to me. Something's been going on at aka-demi. Something really bad and I'm worried that this boy might possibly be involved in it"

"What are you talking about? If there's something going on at your school, tell me!" His mother said, her tone filled with concern for her child's academic life.

Senpai sighed before taking a deep breath, ready and willing to tell his mother what was happening. "In my school, there's a mur-"

"I'm home!" Hanako shouted loudly as she walked through the front door, announcing her return. She then smiled as she walked into the kitchen, saying hello to her mother and brother as she looked for a snack.

"And where were you this whole time?" Senpai asked her as she fumbled through the pantry.

"Hanging out. Funsai took me to that new arcade they built downtown. We had so much fun!"

"You went downtown by yourself!?" He asked, surprised that his sister would go so far on her own. "Why didn't you let me or mom know?!"

"Calm down! You go downtown by yourself all the time! And it's not like I was in a different city! It was just a small walk away, right mom?"

"Well… it would have been considerate if you had let us know where you were. I was actually starting to get concerned" Their mother said, a somewhat disapproving look on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry" Her daughter apologized, causing her mother to sigh.

"As long as your okay, that's all that matters" She said. "Now, about your little boyfriend. Your brother here isn't very happy about that"

"Oh god! Are you still angry about that?!" Hanako asked, frustration obvious in her tone. "Look, I'm sorry if I disrespected you or if you thought I went against your back! But whatever you do, leave Funsai out of this! You barely know him!"

"Exactly! I barely know him! You can't just date some random guy I don't know!"

"And why not?! Because then you won't be able to keep me on a leash like the control freak you are!" She shouted loudly, her anger fully revealed to her brother and mother.

"Control freak!?" Senpai asked, taking offense to being labeled as such. "I am not a control freak!"

"You so are, you big liar! Ever since I got transferred to aka-demi, you've been on my back twenty four seven! No matter where I go, you're right next to me! Watching everything I do! I can't even breath without you knowing! I love you and everything, but come on! Let me have some space!"

"That's completely different! I'm watching you because I'm protecting you!"

"Oh yeah?! From what!? Protecting me from what?!"

"ENOUGH!" Their mother shouted, breaking up their argument. "If you two have nothing better to do then yell and fight, maybe you should both be separated! Rooms! Now!" She ordered.

"But mom!" They both whined.

"Go! And don't come out until I say so!" She commanded, exerting her authority as their parent as her finger pointed to the stairs, watching them walk to their separate rooms.

"Thanks a lot. You got me in trouble" Hanako said quietly, a glare on her face as the two walked into their separate rooms, shutting their doors so they may be left in peace.

Senpai sighed as he sat on the chair in his room, leaning on the desk with his elbows while holding his head in his hands.

Control freak? Is that really what she saw him as now? Did she really think he wanted nothing more then to keep her on a leash and dictate her every action? Where would she get such an accusation? And how could she link it to Senpai? Doesn't she know that he's only concerned for her safety? Any loving big brother would do the same thing, right?

Actually, now that he thought about it, he could understand why she'd see him like that. He'll admit, he has been a little… clingy as of late. Following her wherever she went and demanding she stay within his radius. But it was just to protect her, of course! Why could she not see that?! He only did this because he loves her and only wants to make sure she's safe!

Maybe if the situation at school was a little less dangerous, he would have backed off after the first couple of days. But it was obvious that this was not the case. If anything, Senpai felt as if the danger was growing. It's the silence in it all. The speculation as you just… stand there, helplessly pondering when and where the next murder will take place. Or more importantly, who the next murder will be.

Senpai sighed again as he shook his head, ridding his mind of these fear mongering thoughts. Instead, he thought of something else. Something much more personal.

What happened last night with Jayson and Ayano. Senpai couldn't really stop thinking about that. He was ashamed of what he did, cruelly ripping Ayano away from Jayson as they were about to kiss, ruining their moment and possibly creating a deep feeling of awkwardness between them.

He wasn't afraid to admit that what he did was wrong. But what he was afraid to admit, was why he did it. It just felt as if it'd make no sense if he told anyone.

When he walked onto that boardwalk and saw them there, their shadows cast by the light of the moon above as their lips grew closer with every second… something in Senpai snapped. He couldn't explain or define it, but he felt something inside him click. Something within his just turned on. The little voice inside his head shouting loudly, commanding Senpai to stop them as fast as possible. And Senpai was quick to obey that command, not bothering to think about the consequences of such a selfish action.

Yes. Selfish. Senpai held it in long enough. He's ready to admit it now. He wanted Ayano. He wanted her all to himself with nobody around to take her from him.

It took awhile to realize that. To learn that deep down, he had these odd feelings for her. Originally he saw her as only a friend, but after learning about her, spending time with her and familiarizing himself with her personality, he began seeing her as more then just that as his mind teased the possibility of what it would be like to be in a relationship with her. Then the hormones began acting up, causing Senpai to have… stray thoughts about her every now and then. Even… explicit dreams once in a blue moon. But he won't go into any details on that, due to being uncomfortable with such a subject.

But going back on topic now, he wanted Ayano. He began feeling a desire for her. How strong of a desire that was, he didn't know yet. But even as his male instincts began influencing the way he felt around her, he still had his doubts about her every once and awhile.

He had doubts on a lot of things about her, actually. The first of them being that he didn't really know much about her outside of school. He didn't know of any of her hobbies, her interests, what she liked and disliked. Hell, he barely knew where she lived! This lack of information left him unable to confirm if he and her would really be compatible with each other. Sure, you can make a strong friendship with anyone without knowing a single thing about them, but starting a romance? That requires a lot of knowledge of the person in question, knowledge Senpai currently lacked.

The second reason for his doubts being that she was an underclassman. A kohai. And in aka-demi, the upperclassmen didn't really associate themselves with the underclassmen, treating it as a sort of social status. A certain class of citizenship if you will, with upperclassmen typically looking down on the _lesser students_. Due to this odd and somewhat mean spirited divide between the student body, being in a relationship with someone who was not an equal was… frowned upon, turning it into a taboo.

Now Senpai wasn't going to become a reject and a mockery if he pursued a relationship with Ayano, but he'd defiantly be the topic of many gossipers, word of his new romance taking the school by storm. This was seen as a negative to him, mainly because he didn't want his personal love life to be given that much exposure, to be known by complete strangers who only heard repeated whispers of it from the infamous gossipers corner of the girls bathroom. He'd also get the occasional odd glance from one or two of his fellow upperclassmen, disapproving of anyone being in a relationship with those who were perceived to be below them.

The third doubt about Ayano was… not necessarily a doubt, per say. It was more of an odd suspicion, if you could call it that. He got the feeling that there was… more to Ayano then what met the eye. Like there was something he just couldn't understand about her. Something he couldn't really put his finger on. Something odd. Whatever that something was, Senpai knew it had to be important. He felt that if he learned exactly what it was, his entire view on Ayano as a person would change drastically. But he just couldn't seem to figure it out.

It was probably nothing.

As Senpai began thinking more and more about his situation, he looked out his window to notice the sky begin to darken as the sun slowly descended. It got that late already? Amazing how much time can pass when you're that lost in deep thought.

He soon sighed as he opened one of the drawers in his desk, pulling out his homework alone with his pencil and eraser, deciding that now would be a good time to get his schoolwork done with and out of the way.

As he began his homework, the lead in his pencil being transferred and written onto the pages, one particular thought of one particular person suddenly entered his mind… Jayson Stone.

He knew that Jayson had a thing for Ayano, holding her in a high regard when compared to the other school girls, practically putting her on a pedestal. It made Senpai ask, did Jayson have feelings for Ayano as well? And for how long? Was he only recently feeling these like Senpai? Or were these feelings longstanding? Did he have a real, true crush on Ayano?

If so, then that made Senpai feel double the amount of shame for his actions and his newfound feelings. If Jayson's feelings for Ayano were truly longstanding and he's got his heart set on being in a relationship for her, then he'd be crushed if Senpai just took her from him.

Sure, Jayson and him have their differences, not always agreeing or getting along, but Senpai still considered him a close friend. He wouldn't want Jayson to feel the pain of having someone you love taken away from you, watching them be with someone else while you stay on the sidelines.

Senpai didn't think he could deal with knowing that if he pursued a relationship with Ayano, He'd put Jayson through that. It was one of the things that stayed his hand… mostly. Last night's endeavors notwithstanding.

"Taro! Dinner's ready!" Senpai heard his mother call, interrupting his train of thought.

"Coming!" He called back, putting his pencil down as he stood up from his chair, leaving his room to eat the dinner his mother cooked for the family.

As he made his way down the hallway and to the stairs, the door to the bathroom seemed to spring open randomly, hands coming out and grabbing Senpai by the neck, one pulling him into the bathroom, the other covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Shh, Senpai. It's okay. Everything's alright" The voice of a woman whispered in his ear as he struggled, trying his hardest to break free. But this girl, whoever she was, had a tough and tight grip, obviously not letting go anytime soon. "Just relax" She said as she pulled out a syringe and quickly injected it into Senpai's neck, the contents of said syringe entering his bloodstream. Some kind of anesthesia, causing Senpai to feel… woozy as the girl let him go, the muscles in his body relaxed and numb, unable to allow him move as he fell to the floor.

The room… going black. Can't… feel…. anything.

"Sleep…" The girl whispered as she knelt down, giggling sinisterly as she watched Senpai fall unconscious.

* * *

The time was 12:43 AM. Monday.

Jayson Stone yawned as he awoke from his rather peaceful nap on the couch in the living room of the Aishi home, the bright light from the television shining in his face as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.

He must have knocked out while he and Yan-chan were watching one of those old kaiju monster movies after finally finishing his unpacking, officially moving into the Aishi house. First day living with them, and he's already passed out on the couch. Hope that doesn't become a running theme.

Today was actually a very exhausting day for him, what with all the packing, unpacking and organizing, along with the placing and moving of his possessions. Not to mention all the heavy furniture that he and Yan-chan had to rearrange and move throughout the room. It was fair to say that by the end of the day, the two of them were beyond exhausted.

Jayson was still slightly concerned about most of the arrangements he had made with the Aishi family though. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea of relying on others for shelter, not wanting to make himself seem incapable of caring for himself. Still though, he suspected his stay here to be temporary at best. Once the school year's out, Jayson will probably work on getting his own home.

He wouldn't have to worry about getting a job or saving up money. The partnership between Info-chan and Jayson was a fifty-fifty split, half of the weekly profits going directly to him. You'd be surprised at how much people are willing to pay to keep their personal secrets safe. There was also the whole selling pictures of girls in their underwear thing. That made a decent profit on its own. So by the end of the long school year, it would be fair to say that he'd have more then enough money to care for a house of his own. Maybe he'd even be able to get Yan-chan to move in with him. That'd be nice. Him and her in a little house of their own.

He sighed as he tried to sit up from his laying position on the couch, only to find out that Yan-chan was sleeping on top of him, preventing him from getting up without disturbing her, her hands wrapped around his torso as she rested her head in his chest, looking completely comfortable and at peace as her head rose and fell as Jayson's chest expanded and contracted with his breathing.

"Comfy for you?" Jayson asked in a whisper as a small smile grew on his face, the sleeping yandere unable to respond. She must have knocked out around the same time as him. He just laid there and left her be, enjoying the sight and feeling of her resting against him. She's comfy. Why bother her? That, and she'd probably die of embarrassment when she learns that she's been snuggling him in her sleep.

" _We sure have come a long way, haven't we?"_ He thought to himself, the confines of his mind being much more safer for him to express himself instead of using his voice.

These two really have come a long way. Going from two people who didn't even know the other existed, to being the closest of friends in less then a year. Impressive when you think about how long it takes for others to reach this level of closeness, especially when the other side is of the opposite sex and comes from a nation who's culture is drastically different from yours.

When they first met, Yan-chan used to hate Jayson, seeing him as nothing more then an annoyance and an obstacle. Now? It was fair to assume that he was like a brother to her! Even more so now that he lives with her! But that wasn't exactly a good thing. Being her brother was not the end goal. In fact, Jayson considered that to be the point of no return, being too close on a personal level and not close enough on a physical level.

Regardless, he doubted he'd get that far. And that was a good thing. Remember, he wanted a lover. Not a sister.

"Alright. Come on, beautiful. Bedtime" He said as he sat up from the couch, picking Yan-chan up and holding her in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and into her room, laying her down on her bed before covering her with the blanket. He then wished her a goodnight and exited, walking into his room.

He yawned in fatigue as he entered, sitting down on his desk chair and turning on the table lamp, allowing a small amount of light to illuminate the dark room, the only things on his desk being his laptop, a few pages of homework, a few books and two framed pictures.

One of those pictures was the one from that arcade, back when he and Yan-chan won that dance competition. Good times.

The other one was from the time he and his mother went to the beach for her birthday. Simpler times. Back when they used to be happy, long before his mother was made aware that she'd eventually die of breast cancer, leaving her only son in the care of two very horrible people.

A small glare came to Jayson as he held the picture frame in his hands, reminiscing of times he was too young to properly remember. Better days.

Jayson believed Ryoba when she said he needed to let his mother go. Though he liked to believe that he already did, that belief was wrong. Yes, he was still sad and angry that she was gone, even if he's spent the last four years without her. He still felt as if she was unjustifiably ripped away from him, leaving him all alone in a world he wasn't prepared to face on his own back then.

But it was obvious that things are different now. He wasn't a little boy who still needed his mommy anymore. He was stronger then that now. He still loved her to death, it was his mother after all. But he just didn't need her or the memory of her to keep him going from now on.

Still though, there was something about mom that always bothered him, even when he was younger. Some odd little thing that he kept in the back of his mind that he didn't really understand back then. His minor case of schizophrenia.

He liked to think that he wasn't as bad as your average schizo. For as long as he could remember, he's never had a hallucination. He's never heard voices in his head. He's never went full on crazy into extremely violent fits... on accident. Sure, he's had weird dreams and night terrors every once and awhile, as you've seen. But never has he experienced an actual hallucination while still being awake.

In fact, when his mother took him to be examined by many different doctors and psychologists, they said it had to be one of the tamest cases of the mental condition any of them had ever seen, claiming that it probably wasn't schizophrenia at all. Or if it was, he'd grow out of it when he got older.

Only mom wasn't convinced by their professional opinions. If anything, she seemed to double down on the idea that Jayson was suffering from his mental condition. So she did what any respectful parent did, research. She pulled out various books on mental conditions and how to treat and deal with them, encouraging her child to study along with her.

Okay, parents being overly concerned for the heath of their children? That's average. Nothing weird there. And Jayson would agree with that. There was nothing weird about his mother researching schizophrenia. No, the weird part was that the books she used for research were already in her possession before Jayson was even diagnosed with the condition. It wasn't the first time she's researched such a thing. In fact, the books barely described anything when it came to treating children. They were mostly geared towards treating adults.

Now came the big part. Jayson still had one of those old books, which he'd read from occasionally. You wanna know what he found to be the most intriguing? Schizophrenia doesn't come out of nowhere. It's not something developed from a birth condition and it doesn't randomly apply to people. It's genetic, meaning that it had to run in Jayson's genes. His DNA. Inherited from a family member. Which family member? His mother. The schizophrenia came from her.

You remember when Jayson's step-mother said he was fucked in the head? Crazy? Just like his mother?

It made sense now that Jayson looked back on all of it, especially with the way his mother used to act. She was a very sensitive and emotional woman, almost to an abnormal degree. A woman that was easily manipulated into divorcing her husband and shacking up with her divorce attorney of all people. Even if she had a minor case herself, it was still there. She knew that. And by giving birth, her genes were used in the creation of Jayson, passing her condition to him.

Jayson didn't think any less of his mother once he learned that she was the cause. It was likely that she didn't know about the genetics thing until she was already pregnant with him. And even once she knew that he suffered from her condition, she did try her hardest to make it better for him, along with her constant showering of love and affection for her son.

Normally, he wouldn't care. But then he remembered the time he got dragged into the suicide forest, when he saw his mother again and nearly killed himself without knowing. It wasn't really his mother or her spirit though. It was just a figment of his imagination. An illusion. A hallucination. The first hallucination ever since his birth.

This raised concerns. Big concerns. Was his schizophrenia getting worse? Stronger? Taking a deeper hold over his mind? Would more hallucinations come in the future? Was he going to start hearing voices in his head!? More importantly, if he started a family, would the condition pass down to his children? And even then, would it be like what he and his mother experienced? Minor cases? Or something much more dangerous? And what about Yan-chan? If she becomes his wife and eventually the mother of his children, would she be prepared to deal with their mental conditions? could she handle it?

His train of thought was stopped when he heard something, the faint sound of the floorboard creeping as a foot walked over it. Hard to make out among other noises, but very easy when in a silent room. Jayson would have suspected it to be either Yan-chan or her family members moving about the hallway, except the sound didn't come from the hallway. It came from the window. Jayson's window. An intruder.

Jayson glared hard as he placed the picture back on the desk, pretending to be unaware of the presence of the invader. Now that he noticed it, he could hear the subtle sound of the shifting wood as the intruder's feet walked over the floor. They're directly behind Jayson.

He grunted loudly as he rammed his elbow into the intruder's face, feeling it impacting with their cheekbone as he heard them yelp in pain. A female yelp. The intruder was a woman!

He then grabbed the intruder and rammed her against the wall, his hand clutching the back of her head tightly as she tried to break free.

"So, you like to sneak up on people, huh?! Hard to sneak up on somebody when they're beating your fucking head in!" He cursed as he pulled the intruder's head back before ramming it into the wall over and over again, hearing her shout, gasp and yelp in reaction to the pain as her head was forced into multiple collisions with the wall.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shouted as she rammed her elbow into Jayson head, doing the same as he did to her, causing him to release her as he stumbled back. She then pulled out a syringe from her pocket and quickly punctured Jayson's neck, the contents inside being injected into his blood stream.

However, he didn't go down immediately. It'd take more then a little bit anesthesia to knock him out and… wait. This isn't anesthesia… It's animal tranquilizer!

"Aww. What's wrong? need an extra dose!?" The intruder shouted loudly as she injected Jayson with the animal tranquilizer again, allowing even more of it to enter his bloodstream as his muscles went numb, rendering him unable to move properly as he fell to the ground, his legs failing to support his weight, his vision going blurry before the tranquilizer rendered him completely unconscious.

He soon awoke only to be met with pure darkness. A pitch black room with little to no light as the sounds of raindrops falling onto the glass windows around him could be heard from the heavy downpour outside.

He tried to stand up from whatever he was sitting on, only to find that his wrists had been tied to the back of a chair! Preventing him from standing up as he felt the thick ropes dig into his bound wrists in response to his struggles. Not a very tight knot though, certainly not as tight as something Yan-chan or Ryoba could tie. Whoever his captor was, they must have been very inexperienced or downright idiotic, even more so when you consider the fact that Jayson's feet were left completely alone! They aren't tied to anything! Yet the chair was obviously tied to some kind of weight or something, preventing Jayson from moving it.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" He called out, hoping that he'd get some response from anyone, even if it was his captor. He noticed that his voice left an echo, indicating that the room he was in was fairly large, larger then the average Japanese home, that's for sure. A big room. Spacious with lots of windows. Where the hell was he?

He initially thought he was in some sort of industrial building or warehouse of some sort. But then he remembered that buraza was a rural Japanese village, holding no factories or warehouses at all. Was he in a different part of Japan? Not likely. If his captor was so incompetent when it came to restraining him, he doubted that they'd know better then to stay in the general area.

"Jayson?! Is that you?!" A voice called out behind him, making Jayson groan in disgust as he recognized it, looking over his shoulder to see Senpai doing the same, tied to his own chair as he and Jayson sat back to back.

"Out of all the people to be tied up with, I get you. Lovely" Jayson said sarcastically, showing his displeasure with Senpai's company as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, bringing his head back to it's original position so he wouldn't have to look at the worm.

"I um… guess you're still mad about last night?" Senpai asked, continuing to look over his shoulder at Jayson, only to find that he refused to look Senpai in the eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Taro" Jayson said rudely, his tone dripping with venom as he hid his sharp glare from Senpai.

"I guess I deserve that" Senpai said, hanging his head down in shame. "Look, about what happened at the amusement park, I'm sorry. I just got so… angry for some reason! I don't know what came over me. What I did was immature and selfish. Can you forgive me?" He asked, only to receive no response. Jayson just stood there, biting his tongue. "I guess I'll take your silence as a ye-"

"No" Jayson said, anger clearly conveyed in his voice as he denied and rejected Senpai's plea for forgiveness.

"Okay, whatever! That's not the point! What is the point is that we need to get out of here!"

"Gee. No shit, professor" Jayson said sarcastically, rolling his eyes once more as he felt Senpai struggle and squirm in his chair.

"Who… Who do you think did this to us?! What do they want?! What's gonna happen to us?!" Senpai asked in panic as he desperately tried to free himself.

"I dunno. The possibilities are endless, actually. We could be held for ransom! Whisked away from our homes and never seen by our loved ones again! Kept in someone's basement like human pets! Or brutally murdered and have our bodies hidden for years until our decayed remains are eventually found by random strangers!"

"Jayson! Don't say stuff like that! You're gonna freak me out!" Senpai said as he pictured those potential situations in his mind, a small feeling of fear growing within him as he did so. "Wh-What if the person who's doing this is actually the murderer!? Maybe… Maybe we are gonna die" Senpai said in terror, petrified at the idea of losing his life before he even got a chance to truly live it. Before he had the chance to experience life as an adult. Get his own house. Find love. Marry. Have children. "I don't wanna die…" He said, his breathing frantic and riddled with terror.

"Oh my god. Calm down, you spineless worm! We're not gonna die!" Jayson said, annoyed by Senpai's pathetic fear mongering. "Look, I know you're scared. But sitting around and crying like a little kid who just lost their mommy is not going to get us out of here!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but he's right" A female voice said as the lights in the room turned on suddenly, causing Jayson and Senpai to squint as their eyes adjusted to the brightness of the now illuminated room. As their eyes fully adjusted, both Jayson and Senpai were able to make out that they were in aka-demi academy! The school! More specifically, class 2-1! Jayson's homeroom.

He glared as he looked towards the teacher's desk, Seeing not one, but two young girls dressed in the official school uniform, sitting together on the teacher's desk with their legs crossed. One of them had neon pink hair and the other had neon blue, both of them wearing their hair in ponytails, similar to the way Yan-chan wears her hair.

"Huh. Two. Wasn't expecting that" Jayson said as he looked at the girls.

"Who the hell are you?!" Senpai asked as he looked at the girls from over his shoulder.

"Oh. Right. Apologies. We haven't introduced ourselves yet" The girl with neon blue hair said. "I'm Rumi" She introduced.

"And I'm Kumi!" The neon pink haired girl introduced.

"And it's an honor to finally meet you both, Jayson and Senpai" The two said at the same time, smiling as the both of them looked down at their captives, a sinister look in their eyes, sending shivers down Senpai's spine and suspicion up Jayson's.

"Do I know you? How do you know our names?" He asked, glaring hard at Rumi as she looked down at him.

"We've been watching you. The both of you, for a very long time. And after the events that took place at that amusement park last night, me and my sister thought it was the perfect time to reveal ourselves to both of you" She explained.

"So I've got a pair of stalkers, huh?" Jayson asked, a suggestive look on his face when he learned that he had attracted the attention of two sexy twin sisters. "Sorry ladies, But if it's a rough night of fun you're after, I'm gonna have to ask you to look somewhere else. I'm taken" He said, causing the twins to break out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Us?! With you?! Get real! We would never waste our valued time on someone as pathetic and worthless as you!" The pink haired girl, Kumi said, insulting Jayson as the two continued to laugh. "Besides, boys are icky and gross!" She added.

"I'm afraid my sister is right" Rumi said. "You see, we aren't exactly sexually attracted to men. We prefer intimacy among those of our own gender"

"So wait.. You're gay?" Senpai asked in a shocked tone, as if this was the first time he'd ever heard of someone being attracted to their own sex. "That's disgusting!" He said, showing his distaste for those types of people. Though he wouldn't exactly label himself as homophobic, he wasn't exactly tolerant either.

"That's hot" Jayson said with a sly grin on his face, expressing that he accepted those with different preferences when it came to sexual partners, though he expressed it in a more… perverted way, rather then compassionate. Hey, it's not Jayson's business to tell people who they can and can't fuck around with on the bed. In all actuality, he couldn't care less. "Okay, You're both lesbians and you've probably got a thing for incest as well. While I find that very sexy and it's defiantly turning me on, I know that's not why we're here. So what do you want?" He asked.

"Right. Getting back to that, me and my sister have noticed that the both of you seem to have a… rivalry of a sort" Rumi explained. "You two aren't exactly on friendly terms anymore, getting into fights, competitions and disagreements. All over one person, Ayano Aishi"

"Wait. What does any of this have to do with Ayano-chan?!" Senpai asked.

"I was getting to that. Interrupt me again, Taro. And I'll have you gagged!" Rumi threatened, her voice lowering in pitch till it resembled an intimidating growl, giving Senpai incentive to keep his mouth shut. "Anyways, we noticed that last night, both of you had done things that impacted Ayano very deeply. Taro, you abandoned her when she asked you for a ride in the tunnel of love. By doing that, you showed a complete disregard for her feelings. You almost made her cry" Rumi said with a vicious glare, showing deep anger towards Senpai for such a heartless act.

"I… I didn't know she'd take it that seriously" Senpai said, presenting a weak defense for his actions. "I didn't… really hurt her that bad, did I?" He asked.

"She took it pretty hard" Jayson said, his words not helping Senpai's argument at all. "I never saw her so shaken up. You really hurt her"

"Yes. He did. But what you did was even worst, Jayson!" Rumi accused.

"Oh fuck you! I made her happy! I practically saved that night!" Jayson shouted, enraged by such a baseless and false accusation. "If it wasn't for me, she would have broken down and cried her eyes out until the sun rose! I stopped that! I helped her! And why? Because I care about her! I care about her more then the worm behind me ever will!"

"Bullshit!" Kumi shouted, seeming just as angry as Jayson. "Don't you dare lie to us for a fucking second! You don't love her! You just want her for her body! You only want to pin her to the wall and fuck her brain out! Then toss her in the garbage can so you can go after another one! You don't love her for who she really is!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her false accusations and vivid assumptions angering Jayson.

"Ha! I doubt you even know who she really is!" He shouted back, assuming that these two failed to understand Yan-chan's true nature.

"Enough!" Rumi shouted, silencing both her twin sister and Jayson. "Kumi, sweetheart. I thought you and I agreed that we'd try to talk to Jayson and Senpai to try and work things out. But you yelling and shouting is not helping that. We're trying to be diplomats, not warmongers" She said, trying her best to calm her sister.

"I… I'm sorry, sister. It was wrong to shout. I just get… so angry! It's not fair! What he does to her is not fair!"

"I know, sweetie. I know. But that's why we're here, remember? We're trying to make it fair. Not just for me and you, but for everyone, including… _them_ " Rumi said, looking at Jayson and Senpai with a glare sharp enough to cut through diamonds. She then sighed as she refocused on her sister, walking up to her and pulling her into a loving hug before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You know what will make you feel better?" She asked.

"No. What?" Kumi asked back.

"Go bring her out. She'll make you feel better" Rumi said vaguely as she released her sister. "Be careful though. Try not to get her angry" She warned.

"O-Okay! I'll be right back!" Kumi said, suddenly ecstatic about the idea of retrieving… something. She smiled in what looked to be pure joy as she swiftly ran out the room and into the hallway, her destination unknown to both Jayson and Senpai.

"Sorry about that" Rumi said apologizing for her sister's outburst. "She's a very passionate soul. Very sensitive. Very outgoing. You understand, of course"

"Where as you're more stoic and contained?" Jayson assumed, the small smile from Rumi's lips indicating that his assumption was correct.

"While it's true that I am not as emotional as my sister, I am nonetheless passionate. Yes, I contain myself. But on the rare occasions when I let myself out, _I let myself out_ " She said, a slight purr in her voice when she neared the end of her sentence.

"Sexy" Jayson said. "Now, if you just wanna talk, how about untying me?" he asked.

"No can do, I'm afraid. Those ropes are a safety precaution. Put there to keep me and my sister as safe from you as possible. I'm not an idiot, Jayson. Letting you go is like letting a vicious dog walk around without a leash! You'll just attack anything that gets too close. So consider the ropes your leash, dog! Be a good boy though, and I may not hold your leash with such a tight grip"

"You call this tight? I can get out of it easily" Jayson boasted.

"Is that so? Then do it right now. Break out of these ropes and attack me!" Rumi commanded, being met with nothing more then Jayson's cold glare. Ha! A bluff! As if she expected anything else from Ayano Aishi's trained attack dog! "Just as I thought. Turns out you're not such a big dog after all. I'd say you're more of a tiny puppy! A tiny little puppy with a bark that's too big for your own good!" She said as she laughed in Jayson's face, causing him to grow even more angered.

Sure, you wanna go for the diplomatic process, yet you'll insult those you wish to have a discussion with? See how far that gets you, bitch!

She eventually calmed down from her little fit of laughter. "Anyways, I think it's time we got back on topic. My sister accused you of only wanting Ayano for her body, saying that you'd throw her away once you got what you wanted. Since she's my sister, I'm inclined to believe her unless you can present a good counterargument" Rumi said. "Now, I want you to tell me, have you ever had any… fantasies about Ayano? Have you ever imagined doing things to her?"

"Don't you think that's a little personal?" Jayson asked, not wanting to share such things.

"Talk!" Rumi shouted angrily as she pulled out a knife, threatening to stab Jayson should he refuse to expound. "You're not in a position to stay silent, dog! So speak!"

"Alright! Alright…" Jayson said, agreeing reluctantly.

"Good. See how easy it is when you do as you're told? Good dogs get good treats. Your treat is not getting a gash in the chest!" She said as she put down the knife. "So, go on. Tell me about your most favorite fantasy. Go into as much detail as you like. Talk about how badly you've wanted to force yourself over her and make her take whatever you can give! Explain to me the many ways you'd pleasure her for hours upon hours without stopping! Spare no details!"

"This is gonna be disgusting…" Senpai said as he braced for the worst.

"Hmph. Knowing you, you'd probably get turned on if I started talking about that" Jayson said to Rumi. "Yeah, I've had a few wild fantasies and crazy dreams about her once and awhile. I'm a man. It happens. But none of those are my favorite. In fact, my favorite isn't even about sex at all"

"Oh, thank god" Senpai said in relief.

"My favorite fantasy about her starts out like this" Jayson started, explaining one of the most personal things his mind could ever have imagined. "It all starts with me and her, sitting on a couch watching a bunch of movies, popcorn and snacks everywhere as we just sit there. Sit there and watch movie after movie all night, the early hours of the morning beginning to come around. Eventually, she gets tired and starts resting against me, her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her, pulling her just a little closer. She starts falling asleep, but before she knocks out, she turns to me and says _I love you_. I say I love her too and we share a tiny kiss, not even longer than a second. She then knocks out, falling asleep on me. Then I stand up and carry her into the room… our room. I lay her down on her side of the bed and snuggle up with her. Then the two of us just… sleep the whole day though. And that's it. That's where it ends"

"Wow…" Senpai said, practically moved by what Jayson just explained. He's never heard anything so intimate. Not intimate in the way of physical contact. Real, true intimacy. Just wanting to be near her. Her very presence more then enough to make Jayson happy and content."Jayson, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for what I did. I never knew she meant that much to you. If I did, I would have never ripped her away from you like that. If you really do feel this way about her, If you really do love her… She's yours"

"Thanks, Senpai" Jayson said, sighing as he recovered from his deeply emotional confession.

"How dare you!" Rumi said, anger and hatred burning within her. "She's yours?! Who the hell do you think you are!? How dare you objectify her like that! She's nobody's! And even if she was, she'd be mine! Not yours!" She shouted.

"Here she is!" Kumi said with a gleeful smile as she brought in an office chair from the teacher's lounge, rolling it in with the wheels on it's feet.

"Ayano!" Jayson said in shock as he saw her tied to the office chair with the same thick rope used to tie Jayson and Senpai, only there was much more of it, fully binding her arms and legs to the office chair as she struggled and squirmed, the ropes digging into her flesh as she tried to break free. She was still wearing her mint green nightgown. She was also unable to speak, the only sounds escaping her mouth being nothing more then inaudible groans and gasps due to her being gagged with… The fuck?! Is that one of their panties!? They put their underwear in her mouth!? Gross. Jayson hoped for her sake that it wasn't… used.

"What?! Ayano-chan is here?!" Senpai asked, looking over his shoulder to see her. "Why is she here too?! What do you want with her?!"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Rumi asked, surprised to see that the two boys hadn't caught on yet. "We want her love!" She exclaimed, causing Jayson and Senpai too look at the twins in shock.

"What?!" They both asked, surprised to hear such a thing.

"MMM?!" Yan-chan grunted, her words inaudible due to the makeshift gag made from Rumi and Kumi's panties, covering her mouth and preventing her from properly speaking. Everyone could tell however, that she was not happy to hear that as she began struggling and squirming harder then ever before, trying so hard to free herself so she may unleash her wrath upon the foolish twins who were stupid enough to evoke it.

"I know it may be surprising to hear this, but we've had our eyes on gorgeous little Ayano long before either of you. We saw her first!" Rumi shouted. "But then you two had to come along, taking her away from us! Denying us our chance to feel real, true love!"

"True love, huh? I doubt that" Jayson said, a glare on his face. "If you really felt true love for Yan-chan, you wouldn't have put your underwear in her mouth!" He shouted.

"Oh, relax. They're clean!" Rumi said as she looked down at Ayano, smiling at the beautiful sight of her, bound and gagged, helpless before them.

"Right… about that" Kumi said, her tone filled with embarrassment as a slight blush of nervousness crossed her face.

"You did use the clean ones for the gag, right?" Rumi asked.

"Well, they were clean… a few minutes ago"

"Kumi!"

"I'm sorry! But I was just so excited… and she looks so cute when she's all tied up! I couldn't help myself!"

"You didn't!" Rumi said in shock.

"S-Sorry…" Kumi said, her face turning incredibly red as she felt a deep feeling of embarrassment, looking over at Yan-chan to see her shivering in disgust upon learning about the whereabouts of the panties before they were forced into her mouth, Jayson and Senpai being quick to show disgust. "Maybe we should… take off the gag?" Kumi suggested, watching as her sister nodded in agreement and moved behind the chair Yan-chan was tied to, untying the panties and removing them from Yan-chan's mouth.

"EWW! DISGUSTING!" She shouted immediately as the panty gag was removed, pure disgust in her voice as she spat on the floor multiple times. "I'm gonna have to have my mouth disinfected! Brush my teeth for over a month straight!"

"I'm so sorry about that, beloved!" Rumi said, getting down on her knees in front of Yan-chan and begging for forgiveness. "We… never meant to cause you any discomfort! We just… we thought you'd like this! But… you don't like this?"

"Are you crazy!?" Yan-chan shouted. "Of course I don't like it! How about I put my soiled underwear in your mouth and see how you like it!"

"Oh. That'd be wonderful, beloved!" Rumi said, a look of complete happiness on her face at the very thought of such a thing. "I'd love to be able to have the privilege of experiencing such a heaven!"

"Okay, I enjoy soiled panties as much as the next guy, but there's a line between that being sexy and being just… downright disturbing" Jayson said, creeped out over all of this. Sure, he'd do anything for Yan-chan. Whatever she wanted. But eating her soiled underwear? Sorry, beautiful, but there are some lines that Jayson just doesn't cross, no matter who it is that asks him too.

"What my sister means to say is that we love you! We love you with every bone in our bodies and we'd do anything to make you happy!" Kumi said, trying her hardest to shed some light into the situation as her sister just… stared, Her eyes gazing at Yan-chan's face as if she was hypnotically compelled to it, just staring and staring with that… unsettling smile.

"So let me get this straight. You two are in love with me?!" Yan-chan asked, her voice practically overflowing with anger and offense.

"Yes! Yes, of course we love you! We've been watching you ever since our first day at school! The moment we saw you, we knew we had to make you ours!" Kumi explained. "We were going to confess our feelings for you sooner, but then… _They_ took you away from us!"

"They?! Jayson and Senpai?! They're my friends!"

"Don't be fooled, beloved!" Rumi shouted, her hands quickly grabbing Yan-chan by the arms. "They are not your friends! They are lying to you! They only want to hurt you! Break your heart into a million pieces and laugh at you as desperately try to put it back together! They don't care about you. Not like we care"

"That's a load of bullshit!"

"Shut it, America! Go back to eating your body weight in burgers and hot dogs!" Kumi shouted loudly, spouting a typical American stereotype, angered by Jayson for interrupting Rumi. "Don't listen to them, gorgeous. They don't really love you! They just love your body! And I'm sorry to say this, but that's how every man sees you. Men don't love women for their personality or their brains. They just want to fuck them like dirty animals! We should know! We've lived through that kind of mistreatment!" Kumi said, claiming to be the survivor of an abusive relationship, turning away all men entirely and going gay as a result.

"Oh boo hoo! You had a couple of bad experiences with some assholes! You and every other person on the planet! What do you want? A medal?!" Jayson shouted angrily, trying his hardest to prevent these two from filling Yan-chan's head with lies.

"Jayson! Don't antagonize them! You may make them angry!" Senpai warned.

"What we're trying to say, beloved, is that we love you more then they ever would!" Rumi said as she held Yan-chan gently by the chin, feeling her soft skin as Rumi's fingers began gliding over Yan-chan's jawline. "We only want what's best for you. So believe us when we say that we are what's best for you! Not them. They'll only hurt you. Make you cry. But us? We'll treasure you. Make you smile" She claimed.

"Yeah!" Kumi said, taking her sister's side as the both of them smiled down at Yan-chan. "When we saw that nasty boy try to violate you with his dirty mouth, we knew we had to reveal ourselves and save you from him… from both of them! We're sorry for being so abrupt and to the point, but it's for your own good, gorgeous. We love you! And we only want to protect you!"

"So what do you say? Will you give us a chance? Will you become ours?" They both asked, kneeling down before her and looking up, into her eyes with looks of pure love and devotion.

"No" Yan-chan said, her voice in a deep and angered growl, downright insulted by the idea of having these two as her lovers.

"Wh-What?!" Rumi asked, Her world cracking and falling apart before her like a mirror being hit with a hammer.

"But… why?" Kumi asked, feeling her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. "We… we thought you loved us. We love you, so why don't you feel the same?" She asked, breathing frantically as her voice stuttered.

"I couldn't care less about either of you! let alone your feelings for me! You both are barely relevant to me. Not worth my time. I could go about the rest of my life perfectly fine without knowing you exist! Get out of my life… NOW!" She shouted cruelly, breaking the hearts of the twin sisters.

"Ouch" Jayson said, almost feeling bad for the poor girls. He wouldn't want someone saying that to him.

"I know, right? That was awful. I never knew she could be so mean" Senpai said, surprised to see such a side of Yan-chan that he personally thought she never had. It was like she was a completely different person.

"Fine…" Rumi said, hanging her head down low as tears began falling from her eyes, her heart broken by Yan-chan's cruel and heartless words. "If you won't love us… THEN YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LOVE ANYONE ELSE" She yelled loudly as she drew a knife, the sharp edge being only a few centimeters away from Yan-chan's neck, her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the knife.

"Whoa. Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?!" Kumi asked, just as heartbroken as her sister, yet oddly more rational in this situation. "I mean, you can't force someone to love you, right?! And even if you could, isn't there a better way to go about it then threatening to cut open her throat?"

"You know what, sister. You're absolutely right. We shouldn't threaten to take her life if she doesn't love us" Rumi said, realizing her foolishness as she moved the knife away for Yan-chan's neck. "We can't take her life. But we can take her friends lives!"

"What?!" Senpai shouted fearfully, a huge feeling of terror overcoming him as his mind processed the idea of dying by the hands of a crazy yandere lesbian.

"Hmph… now I know how it feels to be on the receiving end" Jayson said to himself, always wondering how his and Yan-chan's victims felt when their lives were threatened. Guess he knew now. Probably wouldn't change the way he dealt with them though. It just sated his curiosity. "Let's all just take a second to calm down. I thought you wanted to have a nice and civilized discussion. You know, be diplomats! Not warmongers!" He said, watching Rumi as she held the knife in her hand, gripping the hilt tightly.

"Not anymore! The time for diplomacy is over! Which means your lives are over! But don't worry! After we kill you, We'll properly and respectfully dispose of your bodies and anonymously notify your families of your passing" Rumi explained as she pointed the tip of her knife at Jayson, indicating that he would die first. "As for Ayano, well… She can always change her mind about how she feels, right? We have no doubt that she'll come around to the idea of being in a relationship with us… after we subject her to years of psychological torture!"

"Psychological what?!" Yan-chan shouted, not liking the idea of having her mind undergo something so cruel and horrible. Then again, she was a psychological torturer herself. No doubt that karma, being the bitch that it was, must have thought Yan-chan was due for a taste of her own medicine. So yeah, shoe's on the other foot now, isn't it?

"Well, how can I argue with that?" Jayson said, an oddly placed smile on his face as he looked into the eyes of his would-be killer, uncharacteristically cheery. Very out of character, given the circumstances, which led Yan-chan to believe that this was intentional on Jayson's part. He had a plan. "But before you kill me, I have a dying wish. A last request. It'd be a big thing to me if you'd honor it. I'd die happily then" He said, a suspicious look on Rumi and Kumi's faces as they heard that.

"Is that so?" Rumi asked curiously. "Well, I am nothing without my honor. Very well, American. You may have your dying wish. What is it?"

"While I'd be more then happy to leave Yan-chan in your capable hands, a small part of me doesn't think you're devoted enough to her. You could easily prove that wrong with a simple… demonstration" He said, winking at her as a mischievous grin came onto his face.

"Really? What kind of demonstration?"

"Don't listen to him! He probably wants you to suck him off or something!" Kumi shouted, warning her sister. "This is a trick! It's got to be a trick!"

"Regardless of whether it is or not, I already said I'd honor his last request. I gave him my word, and you know I am nothing without my word" Rumi replied, silencing her sister. "Now then, what sort of demonstration would you like?" She asked Jayson, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"I dunno. Maybe a little kiss?" He suggested.

"See?! It's a trick! I knew it was! He'll probably bite your tongue off or suck the air out of your lungs! He's dangerous like that!"

"Kumi! Shut up!" Rumi shouted, angered at her sister's interruptions. "Fine. I'll give you a kiss. And why stop at a little one? let's make it a nice… long, wet one" She said, licking her lips hungrily as she let out a soft moan.

"You can't be serious" Senpai said as he shook his head in disapproval. He can't believe his final hours are going to be spent watching Jayson make out with a lesbian. And over something as important as a last request? Senpai knew Jayson was hungry for some lip action, but this was just crazy!

"You do so much as put your filthy lips on him, and I will have them charred and sown shut!" Yan-chan yelled at the top of her lungs, anger and disgust clear on her face.

"Oh, but beloved, who said I was going to put my lips on him?" Rumi said as she looked towards Yan-chan with that same hungry and lustful look on her face. "After all, he didn't specify who was going to receive the kiss. All he said was that he wanted one"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would, beloved. I so would. Besides, my heart needs to heal and recover from the brutal beating you gave it!"

"Aww! No fair! How come you get to kiss her! I wanna have a steamy hot make out session too!" Kumi whined.

"Of course, dear sister. We'll both show her how much we love her" Rumi said as her sister stood at her side, the two looking down at Yan-chan with pure lust in their eyes, licking their lips before getting down on their knees, reaching her height as she remained tied to the chair."Remember, you can kiss whichever part of her body you want. But not the lips. Save those for a much more special occasion"

"Kiss anywhere I want?" Kumi asked.

"Anywhere. Except the lips" Rumi said as the two leaned in close to Yan-chan, bringing their lips onto her flesh, moaning softly as they gently kissed her skin, their lips working their way from her forearms to her shoulders, going so far as her collarbone and the base of her neck as the two reveled in the pleasure of feeling her soft skin on their lips. She's so cold… but so delicious. Her skin tasted sweeter then honey! The two twins could do this for hours and never get tired of it! They just wished Yan-chan didn't struggle so much, squirming even harder than before in her chair, trying her hardest to deny the twins from tasting her flesh.

"Beloved, please! Don't resist us! Don't fight the pleasure we're giving you! Just relax and let go as we show our love!" Rumi said, encouraging Yan-chan to submit to them as they continued kissing up and down her upper body.

"Yeah, Rumi's right. We just want to show you how much we love you. And it's not like you aren't enjoying this. We see you biting down your lip hard as you try to resist us! Don't fight it though. Why would you want to fight something that feels so good?" Kumi asked, giggling as she began teasing Yan-chan, continued assaulting her skin with her lips, her hand moving towards the small of Yan-chan's back to gently caress it, trying to amplify the feelings of pleasure Yan-chan desperately tried to suppress.

"Hot" Jayson said as he watched the entire thing. While he felt bad for putting Yan-chan through such an experience, he couldn't lie that it was a very entertaining show.

"So this is your last request? To get a hard on from watching these two practically rape Ayano-chan?!" Senpai questioned, the two whispering to each other in order to be unheard by the twins, who were probably having too much fun to hear them.

"It was never a last request. It was a distraction" Jayson said, a grin on his face as he revealed his plan. "Okay, while their busy, Let's get these ropes off. There's a knife in my back pocket. See if you can get to it and cut us out"

"Okay. Give me a second" Senpai said as he moved his hand, trying as hard as possible to dig into Jayson's pocket and retrieve the knife. Why he'd carry such a weapon on him at all times was beyond Senpai, but given the fact that having that weapon in their possession would be a great help to them, he wasn't objecting to Jayson's ownership of it. "Got it!" He said as he felt his hand grip the hilt of Jayson's butterfly knife, pulling it out and cutting through the ropes that held them captive.

"Freedom at last" Jayson said as both he and Senpai stood up, freed from their bonds. Jayson then took his knife back from Senpai. Now it was time to free Yan-chan and deal with her… admirers. "Hey, ladies!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, alerting Rumi and Kumi as they tore themselves away from Yan-chan, gasping in shock as they noticed that their captives were free, looking at Jayson with a small hint of fear.

"How the hell did you break loose?!" Rumi asked before noticing the knife in his hand, a glare coming to her face as she saw him grip the hilt of the knife, showing that he was more then willing to use it. "Kumi! I thought I told you to search them for weapons!" She shouted to her sister, scolding her for her lack of care when she initially tied the two up.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me! It's your fault! You only told me to handle Senpai while you went after Jayson! You should have searched him! Not me!" Kumi shouted, not taking kindly to being wrongfully scorned. "Maybe now's a good time to go back to being diplomatic, though" She suggested, the two of them taking a step back as Jayson stared them down, both of them knowing fully well what he was capable of.

"Good idea" Rumi agreed as she held her knife, gripping it just as intensely as Jayson did with his own. Even though she had the means to defend herself, she knew that fighting someone like Jayson head on was downright suicide, especially considering that she didn't have any syringes filled with animal tranquilizer to save her this time. "Hehe… Friend, why don't we both put down the knives and talk like rational adults? It's been long night, of course. It doesn't have to end in violence. We can just talk all of this out, right?"

"Wrong" Jayson said, a sinister chuckle escaping him as a grin formed on his face. _**"THE TIME FOR DIPLOMACY IS OVER!"**_

"Jayson! Don't!" Senpai shouted as he watched Jayson charge at the two sisters, Kumi's fear immediately overcoming her as she stood there, her body paralyzed as Rumi tried desperately to fight Jayson off, charging at him with her knife in hand, ready to stab him with all her strength!

As she began to take the stab, Jayson grabbed her by the wrist with his free hand, Twisting Rumi's wrist so hard that the faint sound of the bone cracking could be heard as she screamed in pain, her knife dropping onto the floor as Jayson heartlessly stabbed her in the neck, his knife penetrating her windpipe as the blood began leaking in, destroying her ability to breath as she quickly choked to death.

Jayson then tossed her lifeless body onto the floor like a worthless sack of meat, The blood leaking out of the corpse's neck and staining the floor.

Senpai was… speechless. Words couldn't describe the horror he just saw. Jayson just… killed her. Murdered her in cold blood and tossed the body onto the floor like it was nothing! Like it was just dead weight that Jayson would dump off in a heartbeat. He didn't even appear to be shaken up about it! He didn't care that he just ended someone's life! It was like this was a daily occurrence or something! Just part of a routine!

Senpai never thought someone like him could be callable of doing something so awful. He knew Jayson had a bit of a thing for violence, but this… this was on a whole different level. To take someone's life away from them with nothing more then a single stab and then have the corpse tossed aside like it was insignificant… Senpai looked away in disgust, not wanting to see the body. Oddly, Yan-chan wasn't reacting at all. She just watched the corpse lay there, not voicing her opinion on whether Jayson was right or wrong for his actions. Even more so, Senpai got the feeling that he wouldn't like hearing her thoughts on it.

"Ru-Rumi? RUMI!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kumi shouted, practically terrified as she looked at the corpse, seeing it just… lay there, lifeless. The eyes still wide open, unblinking as the blood formed into a puddle, covering the floor beneath the corpse. "She… She's gone" Kumi stated in a heartbroken tone, feeling her world practically cave in on itself as she dropped to the floor, kneeling over her sisters corpse as she began crying, tears falling rapidly from her eyes as she sobbed loudly, voicing the pain she felt inside her very soul that came from the loss of her dear sister. Her lifelong companion. Her twin. Her other half. The person who's always been there for her throughout her entire life, gone! Ripped away from her by… _**Him!**_

" _ **YOU FILTHY MURDERER!"**_ Kumi shouted at the top of her lungs, her sadness quickly turning to rage and anger as she looked up at the bastard who took her sister away, seeing the smug _You-can't-touch-me_ look on his face! Thinking he's unkillable. _**"I'LL… I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"**_ She screamed in pure anger and hatred as she charged at Jayson with lightning speed, running too fast for him to properly react as she swucker punched him in the eye and threw herself onto him, her weight causing his body to lose balance and fall to the ground as she stood over him, grabbing him by his hair and slamming his head into the tiled floors of the classroom, the death of her beloved sister giving her nearly god-like strength as Jayson tried to push her off of him.

Kumi then firmly grasped the hand that held Jayson's butterfly knife, using her teeth to bite down hard on his wrist, hearing his shout of pain as his grip loosened, allowing Kumi to rip the knife out of his hands and stab him in the chest multiple times with it. She did more then just stab however/he was moving the knife around the inside of his flesh! Twisting it and turning it as he voiced his pain loudly, Kumi carving his chest like it was a thanksgiving turkey, his blood now staining the floor.

Kumi's actions made it clear. This was not going to be a quick death. It was to be long and painful in order for Jayson to be truly punished for his actions. Oddly, the only thought in his mind, other then the unbearable pain of having multiple large gashes carved into his chest, was how unnatural and weird it felt to know that this pain was coming from his own knife! His personal weapon that he's had since his preteen years.

"STOP!" Yan-chan shouted as she struggled for freedom so she may help her dear friend, realizing that this was one fight Jayson couldn't win. "SENPAI! DO SOMETHING!" She begged, the look in her eyes filled with pure fear at the thought of losing her best friend.

"GET OFF HIM!" Senpai shouted as he grabbed Rumi's knife from it's place on the floor and did the unthinkable. He grabbed Kumi by the shoulder and rammed the blade into the back of her neck, hearing the loud gasp of pain as she felt the knife penetrate and cut through her windpipe, killing her in the same manner as her sister, her blood gushing out of the wound as Senpai let go of the body, watching it fall onto it's side, Jayson Stone sighing in relief as the pain finally stopped, his knife still in his chest.

"Oh, thank god" He said before grabbing his knife and quickly pulling it out of his chest, grunting in pain as it was removed. He then stood up, initially struggling to get on his feet, but still none the worst for wear. Wish he could say the same about his chest though, feeling the aching pain as the blood still tried to leak out, his hands covering the gashes to prevent him from bleeding out. "Man, you saved my ass, Senpai. I owe you one"

"I… I can't believe I did that" He said as he struggled to come to terms with his actions. "I killed someone… I actually killed someone! I'm a murderer!" He shouted as he began panicking, looking down at his hands, the blood on them not being his own.

"Yep, congratulations!" Jayson said with a smile, not helping the situation. "Okay, for real, you're not a murderer. You did what you had to do. Sometimes the right decision doesn't have a good outcome, but it's for the best and that's what matters! Good job, you stone cold killer!"

"Jayson! You're not helping!" Yan-chan shouted, feeling as if his humor was not needed in this situation. "And can one of you please cut me out!?" She asked as Jayson walked up to her, cutting away the ropes that kept her bound to the chair.

"Wha-What do we do with the bodies?" Senpai asked, his voice stuttering and frantic.

"I dunno, man. It's your kill. Your decision" Jayson dismissed, being very casual about all of this.

"We should… We should give them a proper burial. It's the least we could do to make up for what we've done"

"Seriously? Alright then. Bury them behind the groundskeepers shed at the back of the school. Nobody ever goes there, not even the gardening club after the greenhouse got built"

"You're not gonna help?" Senpai asked.

"What? Me? No. I'm not. I've got multiple gashes and lacerations to bandage and clean before I bleed out or get infected! So no. I'm not gonna help. Sorry, but it's your kill. Your mess. Get cleaning and make sure not to leave any evidence" Jayson said as he began walking out of the classroom, moving at a pace slower then normal as he held his hands against his wounds to prevent them from excessively bleeding.

"Don't worry, Senpai. I'll help you" Yan-chan offered as Jayson walked out, offering her assistance in the disposing of the bodies, only to be denied by Senpai.

Jayson sighed as he walked into the hall, making his way to the nurses office and raiding the cabinets until he found a first aid kit, the contents inside containing all he'd need to bandage and sterilize his severe wounds.

With first aid kit in hand, He began walking outside through the back entrance, going past the track field as he made his way to the boys locker room.

Once inside, he sat down on one of the benches and began removing his clothing, stripping down completely before getting into one of the showers to wash the blood off his body. Once that was done, he then used the first aid kit to bandage and clean his wounds, insuring no more bleeding and little to no risk of infection. He then opened his locker and changed into his gym uniform, his normal clothing unsuitable for him to wear, due to the bloodstains. Instead, he packed it all in a forgotten gym bag left behind by one of the other students.

Now with his wounds all patched up and his clothing changed, Jayson Stone exited the boys locker room and made his way to the back of the school, approaching the old groundskeepers shed as he heard the sound of a shovel being dug into the earth, Senpai beginning to make the hole the bodies would go in, Yan-chan watching as he did so, the bodies right next to the two of them. The rainstorm had recently stopped, the ground now all wet and muddy, making the task of digging a hole big enough to hide bodies much easier for Senpai.

Jayson just walked up and leaned against the shed as he watched Senpai dig the hole, not bothering to say anything or contribute to the conversation. Still though, he had to admit to himself that he was at the very least, slightly impressed with Senpai's actions tonight. He didn't think the guy had it in him. Guess Jayson was wrong. Maybe, with a little training and some common sense, Senpai would make a pretty good killer.

"You know, Senpai, it'd be much easier if we just tossed the bodies in the incinerator" Yan-chan said, offering her advice on how to best handle the disposing of the bodies. It was advice Senpai would have been wise to follow. But then again, this was Senpai we were talking about. Wisdom isn't exactly his strong suit.

"What do you mean? Like, cremate them or something?" Senpai asked, wiping away the small drops of sweat from his brow as he dug the hole deeper.

"Well… not exactly cremation" Yan-chan said. "We don't really need to worry about what happens to the ashes. It's actually better if we just drop them in the incinerator, flick the on switch and pretend they never existed!" She said cheerfully, causing a disturbed look to appear on Senpai's face.

"We are not doing that" he said firmly, not liking the idea of just forgetting about the twins.

"It'd be much easier and nobody will be able to find out"

"I said no, Ayano!" He shouted, causing Yan-chan to take a step back in reaction to hearing him suddenly raise his voice. He then sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… I've got a lot on my mind now"

"Ah, It's that heroic BSOD slowly settling in, isn't it?" Jayson asked, his tone being calm, cool, collected. "Next thing you know, he's gonna start having night terrors, flashbacks and traumatic episodes before breaking down and staring at a wall for hours"

"Would it kill you to be just a little sympathetic? I just killed someone for god's sake! It's not like I took candy away from a little kid. I took someone's life! And you making fun of me for it doesn't help me come to terms!" Senpai said with a glare.

"You know what else doesn't help? Shouting _I just killed someone_ at the top of your lungs. You wanna get caught and tried for murder?" Jayson asked, matching Senpai's glare with one of his own. Though Senpai stayed silent. "No? Good. Now shut up and dig the hole, life taker!" Jayson taunted.

"You're one to talk, you know? You took Rumi's life! You're just as responsible for this as I am! If not even more so! You started it! I killed Kumi, but you murdered Rumi!" Senpai shouted.

"Now you're saying there's a difference? Trying to justify your crime? Don't bother. Murder is murder. There's no justification for it Besides, we did what we had to do and that's that. Now move on"

"What Jayson means to say is, you both had no choice!" Yan-chan said.

"No choice? No, I had a choice! I didn't have to kill her! I could have just pushed her off!"

"And then what?" Jayson asked, slightly annoyed at the worm's weak justifications. "What would you have done after you pushed her off? Just let her go to live her life thinking she wouldn't try to get revenge? Sorry, it doesn't work like that. Killing both of them was the right decision"

"Whatever… The grave's done" Senpai said, dismissing all of what Jayson said as the two moved the bodies into the hole before filling it back up with dirt, burying the bodies so they may never be found.

"Done" Jayson said.

"Done" Yan-chan repeated. "let's get out of here"

"Wait! Shouldn't we, like, say some words on their behalf?" Senpai suggested, Jayson groaning in annoyance at such a pathetic request.

"Fine" He said. "They're dead. That's good. Amen" He said quickly, being brief and abrupt.

"Amen to that!" Yan-chan said with a smile.

"C'mon, guys! Be serious" Senpai urged, causing Jayson to sigh again.

"Alright" He said as he took a deep breath. "They were two insane psycho bitches who were so wrapped up in their own little fantasy world, that they couldn't handle reality when it was thrown right in their faces. They'd rather lie to themselves and pretend all was fine. And that was their downfall. They will not be mourned. They will not be missed. They will not be remembered. And why? Because reality and the world it lives in, our world ignores people who ignore it. Nobody will suffer from their loss. I know I wont. We're done now. I'm going home" Jayson said as he tried to walk away.

"Hey!" Senpai shouted as he grabbed Jayson by the shoulder, stopping him from moving. "That was rude" He said.

"Really? Well, what else would I have said? Would you have preferred it if I lied?" Jayson asked. "Look, what's done is done. And there is nothing you or I can do to change or make up for that. The sooner you put this behind you, the better. Forget all about what happened tonight, okay? Don't tell anyone. Because if you do, I'll make sure everyone you tell knows that you had just as much to do with it as I did. We'll both be in the same boat" He threatened, a vicious glare in his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I swear I won't tell anyone. Now can we please go home?" Senpai asked after swearing to keep tonight's events a secret he'd take to the grave.

"Yeah" Jayson said. "Come on, beautiful! we're leaving" He called out to Yan-chan, who had been spending the whole time standing over the grave, looking down on the plot of dirt the bodies were buried under.

"Coming!" She said as all three of them walked off school grounds together, making their way home.

* * *

The time was 3:02 AM.

Megami Saikou sighed as she stood in her father's office, sitting down at his desk as she waited for a certain someone to arrive. It had taken awhile, but she felt as if she had finally come to terms with herself, no longer shaken up about being forced to kill Kigyo for her father's approval. She had gotten over it and moved on, now focused on other, more important things instead of the events of that night.

Though, it wasn't exactly easy to let go of the fact that she had murdered a man simply because he did not meet her father's high expectations. She also still felt a small bit of guilt gnaw at her from within her chest whenever she remembered committing the crime. But for the most part, it was buried in the past, where Megami hoped it would stay.

That was thanks to her father, making her attend bi-daily sessions with one of the best psychiatrists money could buy! One who was known for their skill in examination and treatment of the human mind worldwide!

Though, Megami didn't necessarily like the idea of having someone poke around in her head to see what they could find. She acknowledged that the good doctor's sessions had definably helped her cope and move on. And the one father had hired seemed to be a nice and friendly enough sort, but Megami still didn't like the process. Sitting on a sofa while you reveal your feelings to a total stranger. No thanks. Even if said secrets were kept confidential between the doctor and patient, she still didn't like the process.

Still though, it was nice to know that Megami's father was trying to help her, in his own way. The _pay someone to do my job for me_ kind of way.

The relationship between her and her father didn't exactly improve as a result of what she had done though. If anything, it encouraged Megami to keep her distance from him, a small amount of fear building inside her as she began treating him as if he was a completely different person, a person she should avoid. A danger.

And she already thought she had a distant relationship with her father, but now? Now it felt as if any bridge that was built between the two was practically falling apart. But was this done out of hatred or malice towards her parent? Absolutely not! She loved him and he loved her. The bond between a father and his daughter is practically unbreakable! Even if the two's bond does tend to be very distant.

But… Megami wondered if she'd ever accept this other side of him. This darker side. This more vicious and cutthroat side that she never knew existed before. Maybe… maybe not. More importantly, She wondered if she'd ever unintentionally pick up his hidden cutthroat philosophy. Though she'd try her hardest not to, her father's actions already planted a tiny seed in her mind that basically said it's okay to kill those who fail you. She'd still try as hard as possible to prevent herself from becoming like that.

But not now. She has much more important things to consider right now. And like it or not, she felt that if things didn't go according to plan, she may have to kill again, taking away another person's life. Only difference this time is that she won't feel any remorse for her next victim. She'll deserve to die.

"You're still awake? Does your father know you're in here?" An old man asked as he opened the door to the office, coming into the light to reveal himself to be confined to a motorized wheelchair, and a very hi-tech and top of the line one at that. The Saikou family emblem on his kimono robe as he saw Megami sitting at her father's desk.

"Oh, hello grandfather" She greeted, bowing her head slightly to show respect, as she was expected to do, especially where her grandfather was concerned, being especially careful not to dishonor or shame him.

He was the founder of Saikou corp, creating the company long before Megami's father was even born. Back then, Saikou corp was completely different then what it is now. The company used to focus solely on the stock market back then, as her grandfather originally intended.

That was until he got up in the years and eventually had to pass along the torch to someone else, his son. Once Megami's father had been given full reign of the company, ensuring that his own father would have no power to meddle in his plans, he immediately began reforming and remaking the company, turning it into the massive giant it is today, Saikou corp now owning and assimilating many of the lesser known companies that were responsible for making nearly every single product ever made and sold in Japan, an almost one hundred percent guarantee that if it came from there, the Saikou brand was on it.

Though making such a dramatic change had clearly proven to be beneficial to the Saikou family, turning them into trillionares and nationwide icons! Her father being given the official title of most successful man on the planet! Grandfather was not happy with this change, thinking that his son had led the company into something he considered below his standards. He would have preferred it if the company had stuck to where it was, investing purely in the stock market.

Though Megami didn't exactly share her grandfathers opinions, thinking that the company was just fine where it was now, she did understand why he was so angered by such a dramatic change.

He founded the company. Got the family off their feet and laid the foundation, so to have his own son say _screw that! I'm gonna do my own thing!_ Was understandably very angering to him. Though Megami did see his anger as petty, simply because he failed to see the effects of all the hard work it took to reform and solidify the company.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, Megami? Or were you too busy fantasizing about the day you finally get to take your father's place?" Her grandfather asked, a stern look and unreadable look on his face, making it difficult for Megami to determine the mood he was in. however, knowing her grandfather, he was probably very irritable. Megami guessed that just came with old age.

"I wasn't fantasizing, grandfather. I'm just waiting for an… appointment" She answered.

Her grandfather chuckled at that. "An appointment?" He asked as he moved his wheelchair closer to the desk. "For what exactly?"

"You know what" Megami responded, not wishing to discuss it aloud. "About… wiping away that great dishonor we felt all those years ago" She said vaguely.

"Ah. Our revenge against the Aishi's!" Her grandfather said, not bothering to be subtle in the discussion of revenge. "About time someone decided to deal with that family of barbaric degenerates" He said as he moved away from the desk, going towards the window at the back of the office in order to look down at the illuminated city of Tokyo.

It was Megami's grandfather who originally desired revenge against the Aishi family, and after hearing of the great tragedy and dishonor the Saikou family suffered under the Aishi's cruelty, she couldn't agree more. That family needed to pay for what they did to the Saikou clan! No matter how long ago that was!

"I'm proud to know that you show initiative when dealing with such an important task, Megami. Unlike that pathetic waste of flesh you call a father" Her grandfather said, scorning the name of his son. " _It's old news!_ He said! _Water under the bridge! Let bygones be bygones!_ _It's not worth my time!_ Pathetic fool! Goddamned idiot! Just like his mother! The fool wouldn't know the first thing about honor if it hit him in the head. But you, girl? You're different. Your brain actually works!"

"Um… Thank you?" Megami said, confused over whether that was a complement. It probably was. "Regardless. I feel like we may need father's help in order to exact our revenge. He is the one with the money and power" She stated.

"I doubt he'll go along with the idea. But if you convince him, then I'll be impressed"

"Ms. Saikou, your… guest is here" The secretary said over the small intercom on the desk.

"Thank you. Send her in" Megami ordered as the doors to her father's office were open, two armed Saikou guards entering as they dragged a girl with golden blond hair and an X shaped scar on her face, yelling loudly and trying desperately to escape the guards clutches as they dragged her in, one of them keeping his gun pointed at her.

"Let me go!" She shouted angrily. "Get your hand off me before I fucking break them!" She threatened.

"Shut up, kid! The boss lady wants to have a word with you!" One of the guards shouted as he threw the girl into the office, the sudden movement and little time to regain her balance causing her to fall onto the floor while the guards kept their guns pointed at her.

"Thank you, boys. You can wait in the hall while we talk. I'll call you if I need help" Megami said, asking her guards to leave so she may begin discussing things with her guest.

"Are you sure about that, Ma'am? The kid's pretty strong. We don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone with her"

"Yeah, fuck you too!" The girl shouted, picking herself up from the floor.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine" Megami assured before motioning for her guards to leave, allowing her and her guest a moment of privacy "I apologize for the escort, but I suspected a formal invitation would be turned down and ignored. But regardless, you're here now. I must say, It's a pleasure to meet you, Shidesu-san" She said, giving a name to the girl who she had called for.

"Just call me Osoro" The girl said as she looked at Megami, a hard glare on her face.

This was Osoro Shidesu. A very violent and angry girl who was often seen as the biggest bully on school grounds, many students keeping their distance from her whenever she saw them, out of fear of becoming the next victim of her abuse.

Someone like this is obviously not going to be very popular, garnering a rather low and unsavory reputation among the student body. A reputation low enough to allow her to be accepted into aka-demi's little gang of delinquents, eventually becoming their leader, feared by both them and the rest of the school for her brutality and cruelty.

She may not have been as cruel as _some other people_ Megami knew, but she'd be confident in saying that with Osoro's unique… resources, she'd be the perfect fit for a particular job Megami had in mind.

"Well, Osoro-chan…"

"Just Osoro. Save that chan and kun shit for someone who cares" Osoro said, expressing her disliking of formalities as she crossed her arms in annoyance, allowing Megami to see the muscles she had, as well as a few bruises, marks and scars, indicating that this was a girl who had seen her fair share of battle and was more then ready to see some more, always ready for a fight with anyone foolish enough to challenge her, A warrior such as her being the exact person Megami needed. "Now why don't you tell me what the fuck you want"

"Language please" Megami said, offended by someone with such a colorful vocabulary. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? Would you like some soup so you can wash it out?"

"How about I make you kiss the goddamned floor if you don't tell me why the fuck you sent armed commandos into my house at three in the morning!" Osoro yelled loudly, a deep anger filling her as Megami tried her patience.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, I was making a joke. I didn't mean to strike a nerve" Megami said, not wanting to provoke her guest further. "You know who I am, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. But do I have a reason to care? You're Megami Saikou. Richest little bitch in all of Japan who'll never have to work a day in her life because her daddy's got more then enough money to keep her happy" Osoro said, her glare only growing more sharper, indicating a small hint of jealousy of Megami's fortune. Good. She's greedy.

"You're half right" Megami said with a smile. "As for why you're here, I want to make you an offer"

"An offer? What could a pathetic, useless little girl like you possibly have to offer me?" Osoro asked, slightly intrigued.

"A job. I've heard that you're a girl who gets things done, especially when it comes to violence. I need someone with your unique skills" Megami explained.

"Really? Well that depends" Osoro said. "What's in it for me?" She asked.

"This" Megami said as she pulled out a large suitcase, opening it to reveal a large amount of money hidden inside, Osoro's jaw hanging in shock as she saw what looked to be an amount equal thousands of dollars, and all of it hers. "Ooh! You like that?" Megami said, teasing Osoro as she slowly brought the case closer before cruelty slamming it shut, denying Osoro the money. "Ah ah ah! You do my job, you get the entire case. All of the money inside, yours to spend as you wish"

"You're gonna give me all that?" Osoro asked, liking the idea of receiving such an amount. "Alright. I'll bite. What's the job?" She inquired as Megami pulled out her cell phone, going through her camera app before pulling up a picture of two aka-demi students. A girl with raven black hair done in a ponytail and a boy in a crimson red sweater walking at her side.

Osoro's never seen the girl before. But the boy? She knew him.

"This girl, her name is Ayano Aishi. That boy at her side? Her trained attack dog, Jays-"

"Jayson Stone. American prick" Osoro said, interrupting Megami as she glared at the photo, paying particular attention to Jayson Stone.

"You know him? I'm not surprised. He gets around. One of the only Americans in our school. Your delinquents know him very well, considering that he turned them into scared little children crying for their mommies"

"You shut the hell up about my gang! If I was there, things would have gone differently! We'd turn him into the scared little child crying for his mommy!" Osoro shouted, taking great offense to Megami's insult of her delinquents.

"He doesn't have a mommy. Not anymore" Megami stated. Osoro finding it odd that she'd point out such a small detail. "The job isn't about him, though I suspect he may get in your way. It's about the girl. Ayano Aishi. You see, she's becoming a real thorn in my side. I'd feel so much better if she was… dealt with"

"Stop right there!" Osoro said, silencing Megami. "If you're asking me to kill someone just because you don't like them, you can keep your damn money. I won't kill somebody for some spoiled rich brat, no matter how much you offer me!" She stated, having a certain code of conduct that she wouldn't dare break. Murder was not something she wanted on her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly force you to do something so horrible! What I actually want is for you to make her life a little more… difficult. You know, beat her to a pulp. Break a few bones. Cripple her and permanently confine her to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Stuff like that!" Megami said, indicating the desire to see Ayano Aishi in pain. "Do that and the job is done. You'll be paid in full"

"And all I have to do is beat her to near death?" Osoro asked, raising her fist. "Alright. I can do that. Consider it done by tomorrow afternoon"

"Perfect" Megami smiled. "You may need a way to draw her out though. She tend to hide herself to avoid danger. She has a crush on an upperclassman. His name is Taro Yamada. Use him to draw her out"

"Child's play" Osoro said, confident in her ability to make this little bitch scream in pain. Then she gets paid big time! "Anything else I need to know?" She asked.

"Yes. Watch out for Jayson. He's very dangerous and will come running to her aid immediately. He might not look like it, but he's a cold blooded murderer. He'll kill you" Megami warned.

"Yeah right! I fight guys like him all the time. One kick in the crotch and they're down for the count. He'll be easy. Besides, I've been meaning to give that prick a good beating" Osoro said, boasting her skill in combat.

"Fine. But remember, I warned you. Just deal with Ayano and you'll get paid" Megami said. "You can leave now. My guards will escort you back home safely" She said as she allowed Osoro to leave.

"Better start counting my money now, Saikou! Because if I don't get all of it, I'm coming after you next!" Osoro threatened as she exited the office, Megami giggling to herself as soon as the door closed.

"So you say, Shidesu-san. So you say. Though I doubt you'll survive by the end of tomorrow, let alone the afternoon!" She said as a giggle escaped her.

"Aren't you a little concerned that you're sending young girl to her death?" Her grandfather asked, reminding her that he's still here.

"Well… it's not like she doesn't deserve it" Megami said as she stood up from her father's office chair, a yawn soon escaping her. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, grandfather" She said as she exited the office, returning to her room.

"Goodnight, Megami" Her grandfather said.

* * *

 **A/N: _Wow. Another long one. Strange. This one wasn't supposed to go on for that long._**

 **Acerman:** **_Well, I'm glad you've decided to stick around. Looking back at the chapters, i can see what you mean. Most of them have kinda dragged the story too far along. the original is basically over at this point. don't worry though. We're not that far from our ending. an ending which I've painstakingly revised in my head over and over again until I felt it was right. We've got only two more rivals to deal with, then the story can be all wrapped up!_**

 **Otakuficwriter: _This was something that bothered me too. for the past few days, I've been wondering if my story is getting too predictable. Not really in the case of who's going to die next and how, but in the actions the characters have with each other. as for the kissing scene, it was one of the most important parts of the original. And let's face it, this is a rewrite. some scenes from the original are going to come back in here. But i like to think that this version of the kiss was much better. Felt more real to me._**


	22. Wrath Of The Juvenile Delinquents

**A/N: _I was originally planing to post this chapter on Valentine's day, but was unable due to a few things in my personal life getting in the way. Not to mention that i was in a sour mood for a few days, being unable to properly write. So i decided to put the story on hold until i felt better._**

 ** _Now, some points to address._**

 **Jackie22:** ** _I'll admit that the characters are a little expressionless when it comes to their body language, especially in the last chapter. when proof reading, i was wondering if the dialog really had an impact. their words didn't really seem to be hitting home for me. So i may have accidentally overused."_** _He said, expressing that he felt this way about that_ ** _" When the character's dialog already told you what you needed to know. From what i heard, i'm not the only one who has this problem. It's a very common thing that gets stuck in one's writing style._**

 **SeeYouInHeavenM:** _ **I do highly recommend that you do read the first version. even though I think this story doesn't necessarily need it and can stand on it's own. It's still a good read if you can tolerate my amateurish writing back then. For example, Senpai's a lot more fleshed out in the original. More selfish and protective of the way he's perceived. This one's a little less cowardly, but still considered spineless and prone to worrying about himself and others en masse. I kinda like the original Senpai a lot more, as i feel he's is a very self-centered person in the game. He gets offended by poor Yan-chan whenever she walks past him! what a prick! this is supposed to be the guy I'm killing for!?**_

 _ **I know that the Rivals (Other then Megami, who is my favorite both in the game and in the story) do seem a little one-dimensional and kind of predictable. As pointed out by others, the chapters do tend to go into an accidental repeated cycle. Though, progress is being made as more characters are getting fleshed out. i think one of the flaws on my part, is because i used to hold story progression hostage until the rival died. Story cannot move on until Yan-chan kills her. That was a big mistake of me.**_

 _ **as for the whole "Sure, you wanna go for the diplomatic process, yet you'll insult those you wish to have a discussion with? See how far that gets you, bitch!" I have no idea how that line slipped past me. or what i was thinking when i wrote it.**_

 _ **Now onto something that I'll have to go a little more deeper that both these reviewers brought to my attention. The treatment of Homosexual characters in this story. Don't worry, I'm not about to turn into one of THOSE people. Just wanna clarify some stuff.**_

 _ **While i can acknowledge that most of the homosexual characters (such as Jayson's step-mother, Yono Dansei and more recently, Rumi and Kumi) have been painted in a negative light with only Jayson's dead mother being the exception, it wasn't exactly intended on my part. The characters just happened to be given 'bad guy' rolls in a story where most characters are evil or selfish in their own right. I necessarily don't view homosexuality as a negative thing myself. I'm mostly very indifferent about it.**_

 _ **When Senpai says, "You're gay? that's disgusting!" He's in character. when Jayson says "You're gay? that's hot!" He's in character as well. I was trying to show that these two think differently from each other. Senpai having more of a society based viewpoint, in which being gay is considered a taboo. Jayson's just a pervert. Sexualization was also not intended or really shown with any characters other then Rumi, who was intentional. Kumi was just a ditz. I was testing the waters and wanted to see how far i could go. I was having fun with it, you know?**_

 ** _Now onto something more positive._**

 **ShatterSoul:** _ **I agree. English is my native language as well and yes, it is a confusing mess. but then again, the same could be said for learning any language. I have Greek/Italian origins and learning those languages (Which my family are primary speakers of) is like hell! I assumed English would be seen as easier due to it being one of the most popular ones. You'd think they'd have some sort of mainstreamed learning process. that, and Yan-chan does have an English class in school.**_

 _ **My dictionary says snuck, by the way. but my spellchecker says sneaked. Confusing!**_

* * *

The time was 5:59 AM. Monday.

Senpai was unable to get any sleep throughout the entire night as he laid in his bed, tossing and turning multiple times as he constantly changed sleeping positions, trying to get comfortable enough to have a peaceful night's rest so he could wake up to a new day.

His mattress felt harder then usual tonight, making him feel as if he was sleeping on a pile of rocks. Cold, hard rocks. It must have been the adrenaline. The shock of it all. It must have still been fresh in his mind, making him jumpy. Restless. How could he not be though? Especially after what he witnessed on what was supposed to be a peaceful, lazy Sunday night. A night of rest and relaxation, respire and relief before waking up and going back to the daily struggles of his academic life.

Instead of something as pleasant and peaceful as that, what he got instead was a night of tragedy and horror. Violence and death. Death that he delivered personally. Because of Senpai and his horrible actions, not one, but two girls have met their end, sleeping permanently in a tiny hole in the dirt, their whereabouts and current condition unknown by their most likely concerned family.

What drove Senpai into doing something as horrible as taking someone's life? Let alone the life of a young girl? He couldn't say, mainly because he didn't have the words to describe it.

In the heat of the moment, something inside him clicked. A tiny voice in the back of his mind shouted loudly at him, demanding that he take action. These feelings only amplified in power as Senpai witnessed his friend, Jayson Stone get his chest carved up like a Christmas ham alongside the shouting of Ayano Aishi as she begged, pleaded for Senpai to do something.

So much was going on in those few seconds. Senpai's brain just couldn't process all of that information and come up with any sort of plan fast enough. Nor would he be able to fully realize the consequences of his actions. In an act of irrational desperation, he shut his mind off and allowed his instincts of self preservation to take control, triggering a fight or flight response.

Senpai chose to fight. Not just for his own survival… but for his friends. Jayson. Ayano. They were in danger. They needed help. He had to do something. And something, he did do. Running towards the pink haired twin known as Kumi, bending down to pick the knife up from the ground and ramming it into the back of the poor girl's neck.

Time seemed to slow down in those few moments. The world around Senpai lost color. The edges of his field of view blurred. His ears unable to hear anything but a faint ringing. His hands barely able to feel the knife he gripped tightly. It was as if his senses had either shut or weakened themselves. Yet, he also felt as if his sensitivity to the world around him increased twofold.

He could feel the heavy weight in his steps as he ran closer to Kumi. He could hear the beating in his heart as it pumped blood through him at an accelerated rate. And when the knife finally entered Kumi's neck, Senpai swore he could feel the way the flesh parted from itself. He could feel the wound he cut into her neck, the tip of the knife going right through her throat. The last noise her mouth would ever make being a faint gasp of pain as she drew her last breath.

That moment flashed back into Senpai's mind constantly, the whole scene playing over and over, frame by frame, looping non-stop, regardless of whether Senpai wanted to see it again or not. His mind wouldn't let him forget. It would burn it into his brain as a constant reminder of his vile and sick actions.

" _What you did was wrong and I'm going to make sure you never forget that!"_ Is what he imagined the reasoning behind his brain's flashback would be. It wanted to make sure he'd always remember. Whether it being a way to prevent it from happening again or as punishment, he couldn't say for sure. Though, he assumed someone in the field of psychology would most certainly know the answer for such a question.

Though as tempted as he was to check in with a good shrink and let them have a field day as they poked around in his head, he wouldn't allow it. Should he confess to his crime, they would no doubt inform the authorities, doctor-patient confidentiality be damned. Not to mention that, at the very least, his parents would be informed. He couldn't possibly imagine their response to hearing that their son had committed the ultimate crime. And frankly, that was a response he hoped he'd never have to hear. No child wants their parents to consider them a murderer, whether it be in self defense or not. Like it or not, this would forever remain a secret Senpai would take to his grave, living the rest of his life without telling a single soul about such events.

Whatever the case, there was no denying it now. Senpai was a murderer. A killer. The bloodstains on his hands, unwashable. Forever to stay on him.

As you may be expecting, this would normally be the part where Senpai tries to justify himself. But can one really justify murder? Even in self defense or in defense of another? This isn't like punching some random guy on the street because you think he'll do the same to you. This is full blown, life ending murder! No matter how you look at it, Senpai took away someone's life and he'd never forgive himself for it. It was in self defense, yes. But it was still murder. Even worst when you consider that Senpai did not have to take such a drastic step to ensure his friend's safety. He could have very easily knocked Kumi out or pushed her off Jayson and held her down, yet he resorted to a more… permanent solution.

Still though, since his mind was far too active and awake to allow him to sleep, he thought of justifications anyways. Rumi and Kumi were going to kill both Senpai and Jayson. They even shouted it to the heavens! All because they loved someone who did not love them back. The two of them were clearly not right in their heads. Such insanity could have led to the deaths of a lot of other people if left unchecked.

Jayson made the first strike. Senpai warned him not to agitate or antagonize them, yet he didn't listen! Even when Rumi and Kumi were willing to go back to diplomacy again, Jayson took it out of proportions and escalated it into violence, murdering one of the twins himself! Though Senpai was quick to show distraught and shame for what he had done, Jayson showed none. He barely showed any reaction at all! It was like this was part of a routine for him. Like it was part of the mundane. Just something he does every day.

Either Jayson was a very stoic and deadpanned soul or something else was going on here… something Senpai didn't think he'd like to learn about.

He also noticed that Ayano didn't seem to take the death of the twins that hard either. In fact, she seemed almost overjoyed by it. While it may be understandable to not feel sorry for them, given her position, it wasn't understandable to be happy about it. And that whole thing with using the incinerator to burn the bodies? Senpai didn't know how to react to that.

He wondered if those two were able to sleep tonight after being in the events that had transpired. Are they both still awake like Senpai? Unable to sleep as flashbacks of the fatal moment haunted them? Or have they already forgotten about it and began resting like newborn babies? Tucked in safe and sound in their beds and protected from the cold by their blankets?

Senpai hated to admit it, but after what had happened tonight, he was beginning to look at his friends actions and personalities in more of a critical light. After tonight, a bad feeling about them practically overwhelmed him. He didn't want to make assumptions with no proof to back up his beliefs… But he was starting to think they may have had something to do with the murderer. The real murderer.

While he initially thought so, he later realized that neither Rumi or Kumi could be the murderer. It didn't add up. Those two were going to kill Jayson and Senpai because Ayano valued them higher then the twins. But the people already killed by the murderer? People Ayano barely knew. People she had little to no interaction with.

If Rumi and Kumi really were the murderers, they would have gone after those close to Ayano. Not Senpai. Osana would still be alive, along with Asu. The real murderer is still out there. And now Senpai is starting to think that his _friends_ are hiding something from him. Would he act on these newfound assumptions? No. Not if he wanted to end up like Paipa Raito. The murderer will make him a priority target.

While he may have been powerless to act, unable to uncover the murderer's identity, he knew someone who could. Someone who could undergo such a task with little to no risk coming towards them. Someone with near limitless resources and manpower to insure that justice is served! Someone very close to Senpai… but also someone he was reluctant to see again.

He wondered if she still remembered him. Or had all that fame and fortune finally gone to her head? Causing her to forget all the _little people_ in her life? There was only one way to find out. Like it or not, Senpai had to face her… eventually.

The time was 6:02 AM now. Senpai had stayed awake throughout the entire night. Now it was Monday morning. He sighed as he stood up from his bed, the blanket falling off to reveal that he wore nothing but his white and blue striped boxers.

Anyways, he opened his closet to find his school uniform, recently washed and ironed by his mother, ready to be worn for the busy day ahead of him. He took it and began walking to the bathroom to begin his daily routine. You know how it goes. Shower. Brush his teeth. Comb his hair. All that stuff.

He sighed again as he looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the dark bags under his droopy eyes, a clear sign of the lack of sleep he received. It looked as if he was about to pass out at any second, and believe Senpai when he said that was how he felt. However, he'd refrain from going back to bed and trying to sleep again. School was one of the most important things in his life and one of the most crucial when it came to his future. He simply can't afford to skip even a day without a good reason. And being just a little bit drowsy was not a good enough reason. Not good enough for the school and not good enough for him. So never the less, he carried on, finally finishing his morning routine and exiting the bathroom, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey, you're up early" He said as he entered the kitchen, seeing Hanako at the counter as she prepared a bowl of cereal for herself. "Man, I didn't get any sleep last night. How about you?" He asked as he sat down on the island table that divided the kitchen from the living room, only to be met with nothing but silence from his younger sister, a pout on her face as she went back to preparing her breakfast. "Um, did you hear me?"

"I'm not talking to you" Hanako responded bitterly.

"Well, you kinda just did. You're not still mad at me, are you?" Senpai asked, hearing Hanako sigh as she turned to face him, a somewhat apologetic look on her face.

"Big brother, It's not that I'm mad at you. I could never be mad at you! I just don't like how quick you were to demonize Funsai. You haven't even gotten to know him yet, but you were more then willing to bad mouth him to mom! Calling him a danger to me while knowing very little about him!" She stated, her tone carrying anger and frustration. "I know you're just looking out for me, but could you be a little less… hostile? At least give him a chance? I really care about him"

"Really?" Senpai asked. "How much do you care?"

"Well… it took me a while to figure that out. I almost didn't sleep last night because of it. I like to believe that I have my answer now though. I think… I think I love him"

Senpai sighed as he heard that. "Are you sure about that?" He asked, Hanako responding with only a single nod. "Okay… If you really feel that way, I'll give him a chance. Only one chance though. That's all he gets"

"Thank you" Hanako sighed in relief, a look of happiness coming onto her face upon hearing that Funsai would be given a chance to earn the respect of her big brother. "So, this is okay with you, right?" She asked, just wanting to be sure.

"If it's okay with you, it's okay with me" Senpai responded, matching the smile on Hanako's face with one of his own.

* * *

The time was 7:21 AM.

"I'll give you what you want! Just please! Give me more time!"

"I gave you two weeks, yet you failed to deliver. Get me what I want in the next two days or else!" Info-chan threatened as she sat at her computer in her private room at aka-demi academy, dealing with one of her clients via video chat.

"Or else what?!" The client asked, taking up a defiant tone. "You'll blackmail me like you do with everyone else!? Go ahead! I don't care anymore! So what if the rest of the school knows that I bribe teachers for good grades?!"

"You honestly think that's all the dirt I have on you?!" Info-chan asked, laughing a little at the client's naivety.

"Well, yeah! That's all you've got! You know why? Because I'm a clean slate! You can't blackmail me!"

"Really?" Info-chan asked again, her tone filled to the brim with sarcasm. "I had no idea I was dealing with such a pure soul! How on earth will I ever be able to blackmail and extort someone as clean as you!? Hmm… maybe with this recently taken photo of you giving a blow job to an underclassman!" Info-chan shouted as she held up the photo, showing it to the client and proving that this clean slate wasn't as clean as she thought.

"Where did you get that?!" The client asked in shock, terrified that such damning evidence was in Info-chan's hands.

"Never mind where I got it from. The point is, I have photographic evidence that you're not the clean slate you make yourself out to be. Now, give me what I want or I will make sure that everyone you know and love will see this photo! Your friends! Your teachers! Your family! Everyone!"

"You wouldn't dare! Do you have any idea what will happen to me if anyone found out?! I'll be branded as a whore! My reputation will be ruined! My parents will kill me!"

"Oh Boo hoo! Let me play you a sad song on the world's smallest violin!" Info-chan mocked. "I don't give a shit about your reputation! I want what I asked for! Bring me fifty panty shots within the next two days or everyone will see this photo! Get it?!"

"...Got it…"

"Good!" Info-chan said as she pressed a button on her keyboard, ending the video chat. She then sighed as she laid back in her chair, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

That was the third client she's had to blackmail and threaten into submission today. Ironically, she's blackmailing the people who were supposed to be finding secrets she can blackmail others with! Holding their own private secrets hostage in exchange for the secrets of another. There was no doubt that her clients and suppliers were getting fed up with this, not liking their own secrets being held for ransom. Now they've gone so far as to openly defy Info-chan. Hmm… maybe there was a different way to go about this. A way to make sure her clients didn't grow to be too ornery with her.

What if she applied a more… traditional term of employment. Maybe instead of holding their information hostage and threatening to expose it if they disobeyed, she could instead pay her suppliers for gathering material for blackmail. The selling of panty shots made more then enough money on it's own, so it wasn't like it was going to be expensive.

Still… Info-chan wasn't fully accepting of this idea. It would obviously meant that she and her partner, Jayson would be getting slightly less then their usual fifty-fifty split. Still though, if it was needed to keep the scheme going, it may have been a necessary loss.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud sound of someone knocking hard on her door, the suddenness of it all making her jump in her seat. Jayson again. What does he want now?

"Come in!" Info-chan said as she turned her chair around, watching the door to the room open slowly, the light from the hallway peeking in as the person entered.

It wasn't Jayson though. It was a girl with messy golden blond hair and an X shaped scar on her face. Her amber eyes glaring sharply at Info-chan as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, a long and tattered black leather coat resting on her shoulders, over her uniform. Info-chan also noticed the abundance of bandages on the girl, both her rather muscular forearms wrapped up tightly as well as her left thigh. Recovering injuries or just for appearance?

"Well, if it isn't Osoro Shidesu" Info-chan said as Osoro walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, the outside light coming from the hallway disappearing, darkening the room once more, the only light coming from Info-chan's computer. "What a… _pleasant_ surprise. It's good to see you again" She said as she relaxed in her chair.

"Likewise" Osoro responded, her glare fading away, leaving nothing but a blank look on her face. A look that indicated no hostility or happiness for that matter. Just neutrality.

Osoro and Info-chan both liked to think they were on friendly terms with each other. It was no secret that most of the members of Osoro's gang were also some of Info-chan's clients, occasionally working for her once and awhile, be it for money or the odd favor or two.

Info-chan disliked working with the delinquents though. She could acknowledge that as enforcers, they excel greatly, being incredibly intimidating and effective at scaring others into submission. However, threatening to hurt people can only get a blackmail and extortion racket so far. Eventually, Info-chan's clients will get desensitized to the same old threats.

You keep sending a group of thugs threatening violence over and over again, and the person you're sending them to is eventually going to get fed up with it and try to cut ties or expose you, as evident by what was happening with Info-chan's suppliers right now! They are openly defying and betraying her! No longer liking the idea of having their information held for ransom! Now, instead of working for Info-chan, they're trying to rid the school of her! And no matter what she does, be it threats of violence or blackmail, their resolve only hardens!

This was why she dumped the delinquents in exchange for people like Jayson Stone. People like him who can both intimidate and persuade at the same time. Threaten violence if you don't do as you're told, yet also make you think that doing as told is in your best interests, which in most cases, was true. Info-chan may hold peoples most private secrets hostage, but she's not a backstabber by any means. She helps those who help her.

As for her relationship with Osoro, while Info-chan can say in honesty that she doesn't know much about the brute of a girl and doesn't really consider her an ally, let alone a friend, the two did have a sort mutual respect for each other.

For as long as Info-chan could remember, she's never had any real trouble with Osoro or her delinquents. And whenever she had to do business with one of them or even the boss lady herself, the dealings were always fair and respectful, both parties knowing fully well of the consequences that would come with becoming enemies.

If Info-chan really wanted to, she could have Osoro and most of her delinquents disposed of and out of the way in less than a week. However, they had just as much, if not more power to do the same. Only difference is that they don't have to worry about being discrete about it. They could just march right to the room, kick the door open and beat her to death. Done!

Info-chan's way of handling threats takes more time and isn't as straight forward, but is just as effective. She could easily blackmail most of them into submission and even snitch to the school board, getting them permanently expelled.

And why stop there! Some of the more higher up delinquents could even be sent to juvenile detention centers! Charged and tried for crimes such as assault, theft and even arson. Osoro on her own has enough under her belt to be tried and sentenced to an adult prison! And if Info-chan exaggerated just a little bit, she may be able to brand Osoro as a terrorist.

But since the two obviously understood the damage that one could do to the other, they'd naturally try to prevent getting on each others bad sides and instead work towards forging some mutual alliance. While the whole alliance thing didn't happen, Info-chan knew to stay out of their way and they knew to stay out of hers.

"So, are you just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to tell me why your here?" Info-chan asked.

"Right. I was getting to that" Osoro responded, taking a few steps closer to Info-chan. "I need your help with something. I'm looking for information on a girl"

"My specialty" Info-chan said as she turned her chair around, going back to her computer and typing away on her keyboard rapidly, the monitor displaying a long list of folders filled with information on the many students of aka-demi academy, all of the folders sorted alphabetically. Osoro even noticed her own name as one of the folders. "Now, before I help you, I have to know if you're willing to pay for it. My services aren't free"

"Info-chan. Always professional" Osoro stated as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want? Favors? Money?"

"I'll take the latter. Yes"

"Okay. Fine" Osoro said. "I don't have anything on me right now, but if you give me the information I need, in a days' time, I'll have an entire case filled with yen. We'll split fifty-fifty. You'll get half"

"An entire case? All for one girl? Why are you getting this money? Where is it coming from?" Info-chan inquired, suspicious about such an arrangement. What could Osoro possibly be planning to do with such information? Kidnapping and ransom? Murder? Not that Info-chan minded contributing, she didn't. But she just wanted to be sure that she knew what she was getting into.

"I'm… not exactly at liberty to answer any of those questions. But the money's clean, I swear! You just gotta trust me on this" Osoro said vaguely, only causing Info-chan's suspicion to grow. However, She knew that pressing the issue further would only agitate Osoro. That was something she didn't want.

"You know what happens to people who lie to me, right?"Info-chan asked.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, I know better then to get on your bad side" Osoro said as she rolled her eyes again, her annoyance growing. "Look, all I can say is that it's a big case filled with money! If that's not enough for you, then I don't know what else to say. Are you gonna help or not?"

Info-chan sighed. "Fine. I'm in. Who's the girl?"

"Ayano Aishi" Osoro said, Info-chan's breath getting immediately caught in her throat when she heard the name.

"Hehe… I'm sorry. Who did you say it was? I think I misheard you"

"Ayano Aishi. Small, skinny girl with black hair done in a ponytail. Second year student, I think" Osoro described.

"I-I'm sorry. I Can't help you. I don't know anyone by that name" Info-chan said, lying through her teeth.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. You know everything about everybody but when I bring up this specific girl, you've got nothing? I doubt that"

"Look, I want to help you. I really do. But I don't any Ayano Aishi"

"Bullshit!" Osoro shouted, her glare instantly returning. "You're a fucking liar! I know you know her! Tell me what I want to know before I begin hurting you, you redheaded bitch!"

"Okay! Yes, I know her! I have an entire hard drive filled with her information!" Info-chan confessed.

"See? Was that so hard?" Osoro asked, a rather cocky grin on her face. "Give me her info"

"No! I'm sorry, but that information is on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know. I don't know what you've got against Ayano-chan and frankly, I don't care. Just leave me out of it" Info-chan said, not wanting to be involved in whatever Osoro had planned.

"What the hell?!" She asked in anger. "I come in here promising you half a case of money and you turn me away? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Do you value your life, Osoro-chan? Because if you go against this girl, she'll take it from you! That's not a threat, it's a warning. And it's also the only information I can give you. Now get out!"

"That's not enough for me. If you won't tell me what I need to know, I'll just beat it out of you!" Osoro threatened as she clenched her fist, raising it to Info-chan. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way! Take your pick!"

"Aww, that's cute. You think you can intimidate me. Sorry, but it's not going to work. I'm not scared of you"

"Really? You should be" Osoro stated, her voice in a low growl.

"I should be scared of a lot of things, but I'm not. And there is nothing you can do to change that" Info-chan said as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and legs as she looked at Osoro, the grin on her face practically shouting _I'm untouchable!_

"Nothing I can do, huh? We'll see about that!" Osoro said as her glare sharpened, her fist going into her open hand's palm as an indication of violence.

"You can't hurt me!" Info-chan boasted confidently.

"Oh yeah? Says who?!"

"Says me" A male voice from behind said, Osoro feeling his hand grasp her shoulder. She gasped as she turned around, looking at the owner of the voice.

"Stone" Osoro said as she looked Jayson Stone in the eyes, glaring sharply.

"Shidesu" Jayson said back, matching her glare with one of his own.

Osoro and Jayson were… acquainted with each other. That was really the only word Jayson could use to describe his connection with the leader of the delinquents. They knew each other, sure. But they'd hardly consider themselves friends or enemies for that matter.

Back when Jayson was a first year student and began making a name for himself, Osoro introduced herself along with the idea of forming a gang, extending an invitation to join said gang after she watched him get kicked out of the martial arts club for being too violent.

Kind of ironic that he got kicked out of a fight club for fighting, right?

Anyways, she admired Jayson's brutality and skill when it came to fighting and thought he'd be a perfect fit for her delinquents. She even thought about making him her second in command. Her right hand guy. However, when given the offer, Jayson refused. He didn't even bother to give Osoro an explanation as to why. He just said no and walked away! Went on with the rest of his business without giving it a second thought, like the choice he just made was inconsequential when it came to his daily life.

As much as Osoro was angered by this, it generated an odd sort of respect for Jayson. She liked the whole lone wolf mentality. His _my-way-or-the-highway_ attitude. His distaste towards following or supporting others. She related to that greatly, seeing more then just a little of herself in him. In fact, it felt more like Jayson was the male incarnation of her.

This respect she had for him slowly evolved into something more as the rest of the semester went on, Osoro herself keeping a very close eye on Jayson without the delinquents knowing. She couldn't really explain it, but as the year went by, she grew more and more interested in him. More fascinated by him. It almost got to the point where she'd be classified as a stalker to some extent.

I mean, she never really followed him home or anything like that. She only occasionally kept an eye on him when he was on school grounds, not watching him for any longer then a few minutes, due to having to deal with various things concerning the delinquents.

Osoro knew what was happening to her though, she was attracted to him. She'd admit that to herself. But honestly, how could she not be? Jayson was a violent brute who'd beat someone to a pulp over the littlest of things. A person who punched first and asked questions later. Not to mention, he was fairly attractive. Pretty face, save for a little scar under his eye. Tall. Muscular, not to the extent of a body builder though. Far from it actually. He was defiantly on the more slender and lean side. Still though, one glance was enough to tell you. This kid could fuck you up! Beat you down and leave you for dead without caring in the slightest.

Osoro had a thing for guys like that. She thought aggressive and violent men were hot.

While she did find Jayson attractive though, she didn't really think she had strong feelings for him. That, and she wasn't one to just come right out and talk about her feelings. Quite the contrary actually, she can't stand talking about herself. So sadly, Jayson had no idea that Osoro had this sort of attraction to him.

"Been awhile since I've seen you around, Shidesu" Jayson said, Osoro's train of thought crashing as she heard his voice, raising her head up slightly to look at him. "Where you been?" He asked.

"I was suspended. Seven weeks" Osoro answered.

"Reason?" Jayson asked.

"I crippled some big idiot who kept asking me too many questions" Osoro said with a glare. "Kinda like how you're doing right now"

Jayson chuckled at that, finding her attempts at intimidation funny. To your average student, that would have worked. But come on. Jayson? Average? Yeah right.

"Right… well, good to have you back" He said, grinning at her. "So what's this I heard about you wanting to hurt my business partner? Claiming that she had to pick the easy way or the hard way? I've seen enough movies to know what that means"

"Since when were you and her business partners?" Osoro asked.

"I got tired of being a stereotypical high school bully, so I upgraded to being blackmail and information broker. Gotta say, it's a change I don't regret. So, what's going on here?"

"We were just…"

"We had a little… disagreement" Info-chan said, interrupting Osoro. "Things got heated and we both made idle threats. Threats that we weren't going to act on. But everything's calmed down now. We're all good and happy. Osoro was just leaving actually. weren't you, Osoro?"

"Yeah… I was just about to leave. See you later, guys" Osoro said as she walked past Jayson, shoving him on her way out.

"Bitch" Jayson insulted under his breath as he shut the door. "You wanna tell me what that was really about?" He asked as he turned to face Info-chan.

"Like I said, it was a disagreement that got a little heated. You know how people like Osoro get when they're ornery" Info-chan said as she went back to her computer, refocusing on her work. "Did you get that job done?" She asked, shifting to a more professional tone.

"I put our clients back to work. Yeah. I've also been doing a little digging, trying to figure out where their little resistance streak came from" Jayson said.

"Really? What have you learned?" Info-chan asked.

"Someone has been anonymously contacting them, organizing some sort of revolt against us"

"Did you learn who it was?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me? I said anonymously"

"Wonderful" Info-chan groaned in annoyance, her palm meeting her face as she leaned back into her chair. First the clients start saying _Fuck you, I'm done!_ But now there's someone actively working to sabotage the business? Perfect. Just perfect! Like Info-chan really needed this! "Everything is just getting worst as the days go by. We may have to double down on… _incentives_ for our work force"

"Maybe we should just keep a closer eye on them instead? Watch and wait before we do something we'll regret?" Jayson suggested.

"Good idea. We'll stick to monitoring the clients for now. Phone tapping. Computer hijacking. That kinda stuff"

"Hey, you're the tech girl. The brains. I'm just the muscle, remember? I can't tap cell phones or hack computers. That's your department"

"Yes, let me do all the hard work like always! You just go back to flirting with your mentally insane psychopathic girlfriend while I slave away over this keyboard! Trying to fix _our_ problem!" Info-chan said angrily.

"Glad you see it my way. Good luck, partner!"

"I didn't say you were done yet!" Info-chan shouted, stopping Jayson as he attempted to leave the room. "Look, I need your help, _partner._ Now that I've learned that we've got some vigilante asshole trying to take us down, you've gotta do my job while I work on finding the bastard! That includes blackmailing, information gathering and yes, selling the panty shots"

"Lovely" Jayson said in an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes. "How long is that gonna take?" He asked.

"Let's see… Not counting the hours you'll be spending in class, the rest of the school day" Info-chan calculated.

"You can't be serious!" Jayson said, frustrated that he'd spend the entire day working. "What about lunch hour?"

"You're gonna have to skip lunch. Sorry, but that's where most of the business comes from"

"And if I don't do the work?" Jayson asked.

"Well then, I guess you can kiss your week's pay goodbye and consider our partnership over while you're at it! If you won't pull your weight, get out!"

"Fine" Jayson said bitterly, agreeing to do the work. "What needs to get done first?"

* * *

"Red headed bitch" Osoro Shidesu cursed as she exited Info-chan's room, beyond frustrated as she began walking out into the hallway, the sound of her feet making contact with the floor, echoing loudly.

As she walked deeper into the hallway, she could see that many of the students had already noticed her presence, making as much space for her to walk as possible, going so far as to put their backs against the walls. They did this out of fear, of course. Not respect.

Given Osoro's position as leader of the biggest group of brutes, thugs and bullies, she had gained more then just a negative reputation. She gained infamy.

The entire student body was downright terrified of her and her little gang. For good reason too, as Osoro made it very clear that anyone annoying or provoking her over the slightest of things were almost always guaranteed to become the new targets of abuse by her and the rest of the delinquents for as long as they thought necessary until the message was clear. Don't fuck with Osoro Shidesu!

She liked to think that over all three years she's spent in here, the message had gotten through with the whole school and its students and faculty, many of them preferring to run away and hide when Osoro walked the halls instead of remaining in her presence, the fear of knowing she'll almost defiantly plant a target on them being very alive and well in their minds.

Osoro grinned slightly as she took in the sight before her, seeing multiple students running out of the hallway as fast as possible, the ones that chose to stay now putting their backs against the walls, Being completely silent as they waited for her to leave. Some of the more religious students even began putting their hands together, silently whispering a prayer for protection to their god.

Osoro chuckled at that particular display. If such a god honestly wanted these students to be safe, he wouldn't have put them in the same school as her.

"Boss! Boss, is that you?!" A young girl with a high pitched voice asked as she came running down the halls, getting closer and closer to Osoro with each second that went by. Osoro turned around to face the owner of the voice, only for the girl to run right up to her and hug her tightly. "Oh boss! It's you! You're back! We thought we'd never see you again!"

"Get off me, you idiot!" Osoro shouted as she pushed the girl off, causing her to fall onto the floor.

This was one of the more newer members of the delinquents, being in the gang for no longer than a month. It was a rather young first year student with short brown hair and amber colored eyes. The bangs on the side of her face being dyed a bright copper brown, giving her the nickname of Copper-streak.

Most of the delinquents do that. Give themselves dumb nicknames instead of using their real names. And yes, Osoro found it annoying. But she allowed it, if they wanted to have retarded nicknames that sound like something a child could come up with, let them.

"Sorry, boss" Copper-streak said, apologizing as she stood back up, seeming unfazed by Osoro's rather violent overreaction towards something as simple as a hug. But that was the usual when it came to the relationship between her and her gang. They all learn to look past her aggressive nature eventually, Copper-streak being the quickest to become used to it.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me!?" Osoro asked.

"Sorry, boss. Really, I am! I just got so excited when the others told me you'd be back! And well… I missed you. We all did" Copper-streak explained as Osoro looked at her with a confused expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, think about it like this, boss. We're like one big family, right? And since you were the one who started this family, it's fair to say that you're like a mom! Our mom! And we're all your children!"

"The hell are you...?!"

"And well… we just missed you so much, mom!" Copper-streak shouted happily, only for Osoro to suddenly grab the girl, violently pushing her to the wall, her chest against it as Osoro grabbed Copper-streak by one of her arms with the intent to break it.

"Make that analogy again, And I'll break your arm!" Osoro threatened, Copper-streak gasping slightly in fear "I am not your mommy! You are not my child! And we are not some big, happy family! Clear!?"

"Crystal!"

"Good!" Osoro said as she released her grip on Copper-streak. The two now walking side by side as they made their way outside the school and towards the incinerator where the rest of the gang usually hang out. "So, did any of you find that guy I talked about?" Osoro asked.

"Who? That Taro guy?" Copper-streak asked, Osoro nodding her head to answer yes. "Well… we didn't find him specifically, but we found his locker! Guy's gotta go there to get his books and junk, right?"

"Finally. Some useful results" Osoro said, pleased that her gang had finally managed to come up with something. Not what she expected, but it'll work.

"Um, boss? If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to find this guy? Do you want him to like, join us or something?" Copper-streak asked. "Because from what I've heard about him, he doesn't sound like delinquent material. In fact, he sounds like a gigantic pussy. A complete wimp"

"No. I don't want him to join the gang. I could care less about the little shit. What I really want is his girlfriend"

"Really?!" Copper-streak asked, surprised to hear that. "When did you become a dyke, boss?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"Nothing! I didn't call you anything! I'm so sorry and I meant no disrespect towards you and your sexual preferences! You can be attracted to whoever you want! Be they man or woman and nobody should be able to shame you for that! Please don't hurt me!" Copper-streak shouted as she closed her eyes and began tensing up, expecting this to be the part where Osoro just lashes out and attacks.

"You're an idiot, Copper-streak. Do you know that?" Osoro asked.

"Y-Yes" Copper-streak said, sighing in relief to know that Osoro wasn't going to hurt her over that.

"To answer your question, no. I don't want to fuck his girlfriend. I want to kick the shit out of her. Beat her down so hard that she'll be crying like a little girl for weeks! Hospitalize her if I feel like it!" Osoro explained.

"Oh… Cool! Can I watch?!"

* * *

The time was 7:57 AM.

"Again, I'd really like to thank you for giving me another chance, Yamada-san! I swear, you won't regret it!" Funsai Suru said with confidence as he and Senpai walked down the halls together, Hanako following behind closely as they made their way to the lockers.

"Yeah! I know you two are gonna get along great!" Hanako said cheerfully, optimistic about the relationship her brother and her boyfriend would grow. Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Her brother and her boyfriend becoming best buddies?

Of course, it was possible that if their friendship grew too well, they'd be more focused on spending time with each other, rather then either of them wanting to spend time with Hanako, turning her into a sort of third wheel.

Don't get her wrong though, she'd be happy to know that her brother and boyfriend are getting along. It's just that she still wants to be an active part of both of their lives. She wants to be with her brother for as long as possible before he moves out and becomes his own person and she also wants to continue to develop her relationship with Funsai. But if the two ever become more focused on each other instead of her, she probably wouldn't be able to involve herself with either of them. The possibility of that happening was kinda scary to her. In her attempt to bring the two together, she'd become excluded from both of them. Ignored and alone.

"Hanako? Are you okay?" Her brother asked, Hanako's train of thought derailing as Funsai and Senpai looked at her, confused and perplexed looks on their faces.

"Something wrong?" Funsai asked.

"Umm… No" Hanako answered, quickly coming back to reality. "I was just… thinking. That was all"

"Okay… What about?" Senpai asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just thinking about how awesome it is to know that you two are becoming such good friends!"

"Yeah… right" Senpai said as he turned around, walking down the hallway once more to reach his locker. As he walked down said hallway, he looked over his shoulder to find Hanako and Funsai holding hands, their fingers interlocked as they smiled happily.

Senpai had thought about what Hanako had said earlier today. Was the _love_ she was feeling for Funsai really true? Or was it just the irrational hormones of a young teenager, acting up a little earlier then they should have? Senpai didn't really know. Since Hanako's relationship with Funsai was still very new and fresh, it was hard to determine exactly how everything would play out. Funsai could very easily come to a sudden realization that Hanako wasn't right for him and cruelly dump her, going after some other girl while her poor, broken heart tried desperately to recover.

Or the shoe could go onto the other foot entirely, with Hanako being the heartless dumper instead. In all honesty, Senpai didn't want either situation to happen. While he didn't really like their little romance, he knew that dispelling it would cause great pain for one if not both of them. And Senpai, being the good guy that he was, did not want to see either of them hurt like that.

While he didn't exactly trust Funsai, he still acknowledged that the guy had feelings. And feelings by their very nature are delicate and hard to maintain, with even the strongest and toughest of men having the potential to cry.

But getting back on point, though Senpai obviously didn't approve of Hanako's boyfriend in the slightest, he wouldn't try to directly interfere in their relationship anymore, turning into nothing more then a spectator at the very least… for his sister's sake.

Seeing how negative and hateful she became towards Senpai after he voiced his disapproval… it hurt pretty deep. He felt that if he continued his constant criticism of Hanako's new relationship, she'd begin to resent him more and more, getting to the point where she would want nothing to do with him. So to prevent that, he just went along with her, trusting her judgment on Funsai… slightly. He was still very suspicious of the boy. How long that suspicion would last, he didn't know.

The three of them all reached their lockers eventually, opening their combination locks and retrieving the various books and other types of school equipment they'd need for their classes.

"Come on, Funsai. Let's get to class before the bell starts to ring!" Hanako suggested. "I wanna get started early so I can get extra credit!"

"Um… why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up with you later" Funsai said, Hanako nodding her head in agreement as she began walking towards her homeroom… alone! First day of giving the guy a chance and already Senpai was not convinced he was the sort of guy his sister should be around, being offended by Funsai's carelessness. "Um, Yamada-san? Can we talk?" He asked.

"What is it?" Senpai asked as he shut his locker, his schoolbooks along with a binder for various papers in his hands.

"I just want to say that… I'm sorry if I ever gave you a bad impression. I really hope you'll find me worthy of Hanako-chan. I really do care about her. I also hope we could become good friends"

"Save it" Senpai said in a low growl, Funsai initially fazed by such a sudden and hostile tone as he noticed the scowl on Senpai's face. "You let my sister walk to class alone, yet you have the nerve to say that you hope I'll find you worthy? Sorry to say it, but I think you're off to a very rocky start"

"Um… excuse me?" Funsai asked, confused. "Did I anger you or something?"

"Let me make this very clear. I don't like you!" Senpai said viciously, his scowl evolving into a sharp glare. "I'm only letting you near my sister for her sake. But if I had it my way, you wouldn't even be able to look at her! Now, let's get another thing clear. I am not your friend and I don't want to be your friend!"

"This all seems very… out of character for you, Senpai. You don't usually act like this"

"I've been through some stuff… Hard stuff. I think it's starting to change me. But I've always been protective when it comes to my family" Senpai stated. "So believe me when I say that if you ever put your hands on my sister! Hurt her or make her cry and I'll… I'll!" He struggled to say it "You don't wanna know what I'll do! But know that you'll regret it and I won't feel bad about doing it!" He threatened, something in his voice convincing Funsai that he was telling the truth.

He gulped in nervousness. "Understood… Taro-senpai. I wouldn't dare touch her though! I swear! I love her!"

"I don't care!" Senpai shouted as he poked Funsai in the chest hardly. "I've said what I needed to say. We're done here. Get to class and keep my sister safe" He commanded, watching Funsai slowly back away before breaking out into a sprint, heading straight for the classroom.

Senpai sighed as soon as he couldn't see him anymore. He was… shocked. Shocked at himself for saying all that, even going so far as to threaten to kill him. He actually wondered if it really was himself saying all that and not someone else. It sure felt like someone else. What Senpai did was completely uncalled for. Very out of character for him. But he felt it necessary. He felt as if he had no choice but to lay out the ground rules while also putting Funsai in his place. Did he take it too far though? Maybe.

You know, now that Senpai looked back on it, it sounded a lot like a threat Jayson would make. Same tone too. Maybe he was starting to rub off on Senpai? If so, that wasn't a good thing.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard the echo of hands clapping together, Senpai turning around to see a girl with golden blond hair leaning against one of the lockers, dressed in the schools uniform along with an abundance of bandages as well as a tattered leather trench coat resting on her shoulders. Osoro Shidesu. One of the biggest bullies in the entire school.

"Wow. That was pretty good for a first timer" She complemented as she stood up from her leaning position on the lockers, walking closer to Senpai. "I would have been a little more direct though… Less vague. Let that little bitch know exactly what he's up against. It would have really sent the message home. Made him fear you! Hell, you'd probably be able to make him piss himself if you did it that way" She said.

"Well… that wasn't the goal" Senpai said, initially being reluctant to speak to someone like Osoro, knowing fully well what kind of person she was.

"I get it. You just wanted to send a message. That's cool. Sometimes that's all you need. All you have to do is Just look them right in the eyes and say _Fuck with me and you're dead!_ That's what you were going to say, right?" She asked, chuckling a little as she put her hands behind her head casually. "You know, I think I may have misjudged you. I thought you were one of the biggest pussies in the entire school, right next to those losers in the science club. But after seeing you put that little bitch in his place, I'm starting to think you may have what it takes to be a delinquent, Taro"

"So that's what this is? Recruitment?" Senpai asked. "Well you can forget it! I won't join your little gang of bullies!" He said, taking a defensive stance in case Osoro turned violent. He doubted he'd be able to take her on in a fight. But hey, you never know.

"Oh come on. Is that what you really see us as? Bullies?" Osoro asked, a grin on her face.

"Of course that's what I see you as! That's what everyone sees you as! People who hurt others just because they feel like it! That's the very definition of a bully!" He shouted, Osoro chuckling at his response.

"You know, I could kick your ass right now just for saying that" She said as she raised her fist to him, her grin still present. "But I'm not going to. And before you ask, no. I don't want you to join my gang. What I actually came here for was to protect you" She explained.

"What? Protection? Protection from what?!" Senpai asked.

"From that murderer you're always whining about. Duh"

"How do you know about that?!"

"Come on! The entire school's been freaking out about it for days! I've been suspended for weeks, but even I knew what was going on. Everyone's all calmed down now though, dismissing it as just a rumor that got out of hand. Shame about that. I was hoping all the fear mongering would help me start a sort of protection business. I could have made a killing turning my delinquents into bodyguards!"

"Get to the point!" Senpai said.

"Ooh! Bossy, huh!? Fine, tough guy. Long story short, a _special friend_ of yours is paying me to keep your ass safe!"

"A friend, huh? How do I know you're not making that all up?!" Senpai asked, being naturally skeptic of the situation. It all seemed too coincidental to him. That, and the person doing the explaining wasn't really known for her honesty. "For all I know, this is one big trick! Some kind of trap so you can bully me like everyone else! So forget it! I don't need any of your _protection!_ " He said in a shout, rejecting her offer.

"Okay. I'm done being friendly!" Osoro said, anger in her voice as she grabbed Senpai violently by the collar of his uniform, using her brute strength to slam him against the lockers, holding him against them as she glared at him sharply. "Listen, you little sissy! You aren't exactly in a position to turn down my generosity! Like it or not, I'm gonna be watching your back for as long as I fucking want! And there is nothing you can do to stop that! As of right now, your ass is under my protection! Got it?!"

"Y-Yeah… I got it. P-Please don't hurt me!" Senpai said in fear, quivering slightly as he was forced against the lockers, one of them being his own.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sissy. Now come on! Let's get you to class" Osoro said as she released him, allowing him to retrieve his books before walking to class, Osoro following closely.

Senpai was obviously suspicious of all this, however he stayed quiet and kept it all to himself as he walked through the halls. He saw where expressing skepticism got him when it came to Osoro Shidesu. Senpai would do well to keep his mouth shut if he didn't want to begin seeking protection from his 'protector'.

Still though, that didn't mean Senpai wasn't allowed to question the situation in general. And how could he not? One of the biggest school bullies offering protection to some guy she barely knew? That didn't sit right with Senpai. There's a deeper motive here. Is she using him for something? Most likely. What that was though, he was oblivious to.

He just hoped Osoro wouldn't use him to hurt anybody. Though knowing her, that was probably the intent. Senpai did hope that this assumption was wrong though. There was already enough violence in his life. He didn't need anymore. He didn't want anymore.

* * *

The time was 12:07 PM.

Yan-chan sighed as she made her way to the cafeteria by herself, the hall she walked through being completely empty.

Jayson wasn't going to have lunch with her today, hence why she walked alone. He said that he'd be busy _working_ for the rest of the school day, leaving little to no time for him to spend with her. Yan-chan wondered what kind of work he'd be doing today, since he never got to explain due to class starting early. He said he'd tell her when he was done with it. He probably got tasked with something like cleaning or maintenance.

Something dumb like that. It honestly wouldn't be a big surprise if that was the case since the cleaning crew for the school did consist of randomly assigned students from various classrooms, new students taking the old ones places at the beginning of the weeks.

Maybe Jayson just got assigned to the cleanup crew. Though, don't they usually clean after school was over? And even if they didn't, Yan-chan was pretty sure they were allowed a lunch hour. Though she couldn't know if this assumption was correct or not, since she's never been assigned to school cleanup. Kind of odd, wasn't it? The selection of students for cleaning duties was random. She's been going to this school for over two years. One hundred and four weeks in this place and she's never been tasked to clean it once! Lucky her, she guessed.

"Ayano-chan! Ayano-chan! Wait up!" A girl with a high pitched voice shouted loudly, causing Yan-chan to groan loudly in annoyance as she recognized it. "Wait for us!" Hanako shouted as she came running, dragging Funsai Suru by the wrist.

Oh... Him. Yan-chan kinda forgot about him after everything that happened at that amusement park. She forgot that she was supposed to be playing cupid for him and Hanako. But from what she was already able to see, it looked like things were going along well enough on their own.

"What do you want?" Yan-chan asked with a glare as she looked down at the little nuisance Senpai called a sister, still not being on the best of terms with her.

"Nothing. We just wanted to know if you'd like to come and have lunch with us" Hanako offered. "You know, because your one of Funsai's friends. And my boyfriend's friends are also my friends!"

"Hanako!" Funsai said, slightly embarrassed. "She's... not really my friend. I barely know her"

"Boyfriend, huh?" Yan-chan asked as she crossed her arms, looking at the two to see them holding each other's hands tightly. "So you two have hit it off, huh?"

"We sure did!" Hanako said happily. "And it's all because of you! Thank you for introducing me to Funsai! He's such a great guy!"

"Well, at least something good came out of that night" Yan-chan said to herself, relieved to know that Hanako would no longer interfere with Yan-chan and Senpai's relationship, since she'd be far more focused on her new boyfriend. And she didn't even have to use violence at all. "So, where's Senpai?"

"Big brother? He was heading for the cafeteria last time I checked. But… something weird is going on with him. I'm kinda worried" Hanako said.

"Weird?" Yan-chan asked. "What kind of weird?"

"There's this really big, scary girl following him around. I tried to say hi to her and ask what she wanted from him, but then she threatened to beat me up! I was really scared and-"

"Move!" Yan-chan said rudely as she pushed Hanako out of the way, walking at a swift pace as she continued making her way to the cafeteria, a look of anger and irritation on her face as the repetitive cycle of death began once more.

She shouted loudly as she kicked the door to the cafeteria open, the many students inside turning away from their full lunch trays to look at her, the entire room going silent.

"You!" Yan-chan shouted as she grabbed a random student by the arm. "Where is Taro Yamada sitting?" She asked.

"Um… third table in the seventh row, I think" He answered.

"Thanks" Yan-chan said as she released the student, making her way to the seventh row of tables as she rudely pushed and shoved various students in her way, some falling onto the ground as a result, their lunches falling with them.

She eventually came upon the third table in the seventh row, a bunch of students both male and female all scrunching together as they sat on it, talking, laughing, joking and telling stories. However, these weren't your normal types of students. They were certainly not the types Senpai would want to be around, so imagine Yan-chan's confusion when she saw him sitting in the center of the table! Talking with the students alongside him! It downright perplexed Yan-chan, why would Senpai want to sit with the delinquents of all people!?

"Hey!" Yan-chan shouted, the delinquents shutting up as she announced her presence, all of them turning to look at her, Yan-chan watching a few of their eyebrows bolting up in shock as they recognized her, others wearing nervous looks on their faces. Good. They remember her. So they'll know what happens if any of them try to put their hands on her.

"Ayano-chan? Is that you?" Senpai asked as he stood up from the table, waving hello and walking over to her. "Hey, what's up? Is something wrong? Why do look so angry?" He asked.

"Senpai, why are you with… these people?" Yan-chan asked, trying her best to contain herself in his presence. She probably wasn't doing that good of a job though. "I thought you hated the delinquents. Why are you sitting with them?"

"Well… yeah… see, about that-"

"And what's this I hear about some big, scary girl following you around? Threatening to attack anyone who says hello to you?!" She asked again, her questions interrupting Senpai's explanations. Don't get her wrong, she would want to hurt anyone for saying hi to Senpai as well. But only she should be able to do that! No one else! Certainly not some random slut who pops up out of nowhere.

"Right. Well I was getting to that… How do I explain this?"

"Who the hell is this little bitch?!" Osoro Shidesu asked in a shout as she walked over to the table, a tray of food in her hands. "Who the hell are you? And why are you at my table?" She asked, her eyes glaring hard at Yan-chan as she stared down at her, being roughly an inch or two taller then the Yandere.

"Senpai, who's your friend?" Yan-chan asked, her eyes refusing to look away from Osoro as she glared right back at her.

"She's not my friend" Senpai stated, wanting to make that clear. "This is Osoro Shidesu. Osoro, this is one of my very dear friends, Ayano Aishi" He introduced, Yan-chan noticing the grin coming onto Osoro's face. Target found.

"So, you're that Aishi bitch, huh? I expected more. You're not very impressive" Osoro said, disappointed that Yan-chan failed her expectations.

She looked much more weaker up close then she did in the photo Saikou showed. Her arms and legs were so… small So skinny. Puny. Little to no muscle whatsoever. Osoro could defiantly snap them very easily. It'd be like breaking a toothpick. A very, very weak toothpick.

Kinda made Osoro wonder, was this really all she had to face in order to claim that case full of money that was promised to her? Just beat down and cripple some underweight little girl. She was kinda disappointed. She was expecting a challenge. Ah well, at least it's easy money.

"What do you mean by that?" Yan-chan asked, her tone dripping with venom as she responded to Osoro's judgment of Yan-chan's body.

"Nothing" Osoro said, her grin growing a little wider. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my food in peace. Piss off" She said rudely, telling Yan-chan to leave her table.

"No" She responded, Osoro's grin disappearing as she heard that.

"Did you just say no to me?"

"Yes" Yan-chan said. "I want to eat lunch with my Senpai. So if he's going to sit at this table, so am I!" She said boldly as she walked up to the table, pushing one of the delinquents off and taking a seat, the students watching the entire thing gasping quietly, surprised that Yan-chan would dare stand up to the delinquents.

"Girls like you really get on my nerves" Osoro said, her teeth gritting as she became annoyed by Yan-chan's actions. Sure, it's cute the first few times. Now it's just infuriating. Osoro contemplated beating the little slut's face in right now, in front of everyone to see. Only that was the one problem with that. It was in front of everyone. She'd no doubt get reported and suspended again. Even though she didn't really care about that, she only just came back. "Get lost. Go sit at some other table before I start getting angry!"

"Can my Senpai come with me?" Yan-chan asked.

"No. He's under my protection, so he's gotta be near me. Now go find some other table before I throw you into one!"

"Fine. I'll leave" Yan-chan said as she stood up from the table upon hearing Osoro's threats. However, she wasn't done with the leader of the delinquents quite yet though. She grinned wickedly as she walked right up to Osoro, quickly grabbing the girl's food tray and slamming it right into her chest! The multiple students and even a few of the delinquents gasping in complete shock as the food on the tray was spilled all over Osoro's uniform, a downright infuriated look on her face, as if Yan-chan invoked the wrath of god. "Oh no!" She said sarcastically. "Osoro-chan! You're such a clutz! You spilled all your food on your nice, clean outfit!" She mocked, giggling slightly at Osoro's embarrassment as the students all laughed alongside Yan-chan, further humiliating Osoro.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She shouted in pure anger and hatred as she violently grabbed Yan-chan by the collar of her uniform. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH!? I'M GONNA ENJOY BEATING YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE ASS INTO THE FLOOR!"

"Oh no. You don't wanna do that" Yan-chan said, not advising that course of action. "Didn't you just get back from a seven week suspension? If you get into more trouble, you may get expelled! You don't want that, do you?" She asked coyly.

"Fine. I'll deal with you when school's done then! You! Me! Outside at exactly three thirty! Be there!" Osoro shouted in her face.

"I dunno. I've got a busy schedule. But I'll see if I can make some room for you!" Yan-chan said with a fake smile as she was released, walking away with a grin on her face before taking a seat at a different table, pulling out her bento box from her school bag and eating from it.

"Are you insane!?" Senpai asked as he came to the table, a petrified look on his face.

"Funny question actually. I don't really know. I think I am, but I've yet to get a professional's opinion on that"

"Cut the wisecracks!" Senpai shouted. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!? You've picked a fight with one of the biggest bullies in the school! She'll tear you to pieces! Rip you to shreds and feed your remains to wild dogs!"

"Senpai, please! Calm down! She's not that tough. In fact, I think it's all an act. Besides, you're not supposed to show fear to bullies"

"But you're also not supposed to pick fights with them either! She could seriously injure you! Throw you in a hospital for days! Do you want that?! You should go and apologize right now!" Senpai urged. "Do it before she decided to skip waiting until three and beat you right now!"

"Just relax!" Yan-chan said, urging Senpai to calm down from his obvious overreaction. "I know how to take care of myself, Senpai. I can handle someone like her. Everything is going to be fine"

"I… I'm just worried about you" Senpai said as he sat down, a distressed look on his face. "I don't want to be the reason you got hurt. I don't think I could bear that"

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise" Yan-chan reassured, a confident smile on her face as she took Senpai's hand, gripping it gently, Senpai responding by looking up at her, noticing the faint red on her cheeks. "Did you eat lunch yet?" She asked.

"No. I don't have any money for the school lunch and I left my bento at home"

"Well, would you like to share mine?" Yan-chan asked as she slid her bento box into the center of the table, taking out a spare pair of chopsticks for Senpai.

"Um… Thanks, Ayano-chan. That's really kind of you" Senpai said as he took the chopsticks, the two sharing Yan-chan's lunch.

"It's my pleasure, Senpai" She said with a smile, enjoying the moment she and Senpai shared together.

* * *

The time was 3:26 PM.

"Now listen, I understand you're short on funds, but your paying for quality and that's what I'm offering. You don't want some cheap, poorly taken pictures from the internet! You want real, quality photography! And that's what I've got! I'm not just selling you pictures of some random girl's underwear! I'm selling you art! This stuff is good enough to go in a museum!" Jayson Stone boasted as he stood behind the boys locker room, trying his hardest to hustle Info-chan's panty shots as fast as possible.

His buyers however, were more concerned over the prices then the actual product, to the point where they were being unnecessarily complected. Not to mention that they were holding up the line and wasting Jayson's time.

"I know that! And I'm not denying that they're great shots, but five thousand yen each!? Don't you think that's a little… pricy?" The buyer asked, expressing concerns over the panty shots worth. "Can't you go down to… I dunno. Four thousand?"

"Look, the price you see is the price you pay. No haggling" Jayson said, taking a more aggressive route. "We're having a little problem with supply and demand at the moment, so prices have spiked slightly. Why the hell are we even having this conversation?! I know you're just gonna buy the damn photo anyway, so give me my money already!" He demanded.

"Who said I was gonna buy it anyway?!" The buyer asked, offended.

"Oh come on. I used to be a horny little bastard like you. I know how it works! You constantly need new photos because the ones you've already got are boring now! If you go back to them, you won't get that same feeling. There'll be no spark. You won't be fully satisfied and that will bother you for the rest of the day! So we both know you're gonna buy it anyway! Pay me now!"

"Fine!" The buyer agreed, a sour tone in his voice as he handed Jayson his money. "Here's your five thousand yen! I hope you choke on it!"

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun touching yourself" Jayson said in a deadpanned tone as he gave the buyer the photo, counting the money from the transaction as the buyer walked away.

All present and accounted for. Nice. Today was actually a pretty good day for the panty shot business, the take being slightly bigger than what was normally made, though that was probably due to the price spikes more then anything else. Still though, more money to go around.

As for the blackmailing and information gathering, Jayson was happy to say that those jobs were just as successful, with Jayson gathering tons of information and juicy gossip about various students, all for the intent of holding that information and gossip for ransom with the intent of it being spread through the whole school if someone didn't pay for Info-chan and Jayson's silence.

Though today might have been slightly more profitable than most, that didn't mean that Jayson and Info-chan's business was beginning to recover from their little problem. If anything, Jayson suspected dark times ahead of them, what with his recently learned information about the source of this little _revolt_ against him and Info-chan.

Someone is anonymously rallying Info-chan's clients against her, most likely paying them to do it too. As to who this little revolt leader was, Jayson didn't know. But once he found out, he'd deal with them personally. Nobody messes with his business or his friends.

Yes. Jayson did see Info-chan as a friend. A close one at that. The two are usually on shaky ground with each other, but for the most part, their a team. They're loyal to each other. They've got each others backs.

"Hey losers! Where are you running!?" Jayson asked as he noticed two first year boys running past him, looking to be in quite the rush to get where they're going. "Where's the fire, guys?"

"No fire! We're going to go see the big fight that's gonna happen in the next few minutes!" One of the boys explained. "Osoro Shidesu is gonna kick the shit out of some second year bitch! It's gonna be awesome!"

"A catfight? Now that sounds like something I wanna see" Jayson said with a grin, liking the idea of watching two women fight each other. He wondered how far it would go. Was it gonna be a simple beat down or was it gonna be like what was usually seen on television? You know, hair pulling. Scratching. Violently ripping off each others clothes! For a pervert like Jayson, that was quality entertainment! Great timing too! All of today's hard work was boring him to death. Watching a good fight would be the perfect thing to relax to. "Hey! Where'd you say this fight was gonna be at?!"

* * *

The time was 3:30 PM.

Osoro shidesu sighed in annoyance as she she leaned against one of the walls near the incinerator behind the school, her gang of delinquents all standing at her side in support as multiple students gathered around them, all eager to watch the big fight that would soon take place.

Osoro herself couldn't wait, wishing time would go just a little faster so she could pulverize that little ant after what she did. At first, she did this only for profit. Now it was personal. How dare she embarrass Osoro like that in front of everyone! Who the hell did that little slut think she was?! Did she somehow think herself immortal? Untouchable? That seemed to be the regard she held herself in. That annoyingly smug little face… Thinking about it left Osoro begging to introduce it to her fist! She was going to make the Aishi bitch scream! Make her squirm! Send her home crying! Leave her for dead on the ground, broken and battered. Have her airlifted to the hospital! Point was, Osoro was gonna go all out. Make Ayano Aishi into an example of what happens when you fuck with her and her gang.

"Time" She said, giving a command to one of her delinquents.

"It just turned three thirty-one, boss. She's a no-show" Copper-Streak said as she looked at the time on her phone, Ayano being one minute late. For Osoro, that implies that she bailed. She was told to be here at exactly three thirty, yet she's not. The little whore ran straight for home!

"That's too bad" Osoro said, disappointed as she stood up. "You hear that everyone?! The little girl got all scared and ran home to her mommy! You all came out here for nothing!" She shouted to the crowd, hearing how quick they were to voice their disappointment.

"Boo!" "What a little bitch!" "I can't believe we wasted our time!" "I knew she wasn't gonna fight!" "I say we find her and drag her ass back here!"

"I like that idea!" Osoro said with a chuckle.

"I'm right here, Shidesu!" Yan-chan said from within the crowd, the large number of students moving out of the way to reveal her.

"Well, looks like you didn't run away after all" Osoro said, slightly impressed as Yan-chan walked out of the crowd, standing in the center of what would be classed as their fighting grounds. "I gotta admit, I thought you'd bail"

"Well I didn't" Yan-chan said with a glare, putting up her fists and taking on a fighting stance, the memories of Jayson's teachings flashing in her mind. "Right… put your arms up and plant your feet firmly on the gound. Don't wind back punches. If fighting is to result in victory, then you must fight" She said to herself, remembering Jayson's advice.

"Where'd you get that? From a fortune cookie or something?" Osoro asked, taunting Yan-chan.

"It's a Sun Tzu quote. The art of war? Ever read it?"

"Not one for books, so no" Osoro said. "Now, do you wanna sit here and discuss literature or fight!?" She asked as she dramatically threw off her tattered black coat, it falling onto the ground as Osoro took up her fighting stance, the entire crowd growing silent as Yan-chan and Osoro began circling each other, waiting for the other to strike first.

"STOP!" Senpai shouted loudly as he made his way through the crowd, entering the fighting grounds and quickly coming in between Osoro and Yan-chan, his intent to protect the latter from the former. "Stop this fight right no, Osoro-chan! There's no need for this!" Senpai shouted, demanding the violence to stop before it even began.

"Get out of my way, Taro. This doesn't concern you" Osoro said, annoyed by Senpai's actions. "Move now, and I won't hurt you"

"No!" Senpai said bravely, extending out his arms so that he may defend Yan-chan. "I won't let you hurt my friend, Osoro-chan! If you want to get her, you'll have to go through me!"

" _Oh my god! He's protecting me! He loves me! My brave, strong Senpai has come to my rescue!"_ Yan-chan said in her mind as Senpai stood in front of her, shielding her from Osoro.

"I don't have time for this! I've got money waiting for me and you're in my way!" Osoro shouted angrily as she clenched her fist, punching Senpai in the face, the overwhelming amount of strength knocking him to the ground, his left eye now turned black and blue as a result of Osoro's attack.

"Senpai!" Yan-chan shouted as she saw the eye, anger and hatred for what Osoro had done burning within her. "You hurt him. You hurt my senpai…" She said in a low growl. _**"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"**_ She screamed loudly in a rage as she charged Osoro, throwing a punch which Osoro caught, her and Yan-chan going into a struggle.

"You're stronger then I thought!" Osoro said as she tried to push Yan-chan away, amazed by the sudden amount of strength she had gained. Yan-chan responding by grabbing Osoro by the back of the neck and ramming her head into her, causing Osoro to grunt in pain before feeling Yan-chan's fist punch her just like she punched Senpai, only with twice as much force.

"Ow! That hurt!" Osoro shouted. "Wait… That hurt" She repeated, underestimating Yan-chan's strength. She never actually thought that someone so scrawny could hit so hard. Let alone cause someone like Osoro, who was known to have a lot of endurance, to feel pain.

"YOU LIKE THAT?! HERE! HAVE SOME MORE!" Yan-chan shouted as she went into a second charge, Osoro prepared for it this time though as her reflexes kicked in, dodging Yan-chan's attack before counteracting with a roundhouse kick! The back of Osoro's heel slamming into the side of Yan-chan's face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ooh!" "That had to hurt!" "She's not getting up from that!" The spectators said, giving their color commentary on the fight.

However, Yan-chan stood up almost immediately, obviously bruised yet still capable to fight. She gasped a little in shock when she felt some small object bouncing around in her mouth, she spit it out into her hand only to find that it was one of her teeth! Osoro knocked one of her teeth out! Using her tongue, Yan-chan was able to find out exactly which one it was, feeling the now empty space in the back of her mouth where the tooth originally was. Well, at least nobody would be able to see it.

She glared hard as she held the small tooth in her hand, even more angered as she prepared to attack again, using the same attack that brought her victory last time, grabbing Osoro by the back of the head and instead of using her own head, ramming her knee into Osoro's jaw.

While Osoro was stunned, Yan-chan quickly executed a dirty trick, grabbing the back of Osoro's uniform and lifting it over her head, covering it and preventing Osoro from seeing as Yan-chan began brutally punching her in the upper chest as hard and as fast as possible, Osoro grunting in pain with each consecutive punch before moving her uniform out of her face, grabbing Yan-chan by the arm and twisting it, not hard enough to break the bone, but hard enough to leave Yan-chan unable to act, getting herself trapped in a hold.

"Hehe… Got it hand it to you, little girl. You know your stuff. This has to be one of the best fights I've ever had. You could have made a great addition to my gang!" Osoro said, praising Yan-chan's combat skills as she kept the girl in a hold. "But I'm done going easy on you. Time to bring out the big guns!" she shouted as she kicked Yan-chan hard in the chest before unleashing a flurry of quick yet hard jabs into Yan-chan's chest.

She tried to counter the attack with a kick to Osoro's midriff, only for it to be caught, Osoro bending Yan-chan's leg upward against her knee with the intent to break it. Yan-chan yelping in pain as she tried to pull her leg away. She was able to free herself by kicking with her other leg, trapping Osoro's waist between her calfs as gravity sent the two of them to the ground, Yan-chan quickly climbing on top and slamming Osoro's head into the ground multiple times before being punched in the jaw, falling back onto the ground as Osoro stood on top of her, her fist ready to brutally punch Yan-chan. This one was going to knock her out.

She gulped in nervousness as she shut her eyes tightly, ready to take it. "You lose, little girl. But I have to admit, fighting you is pretty fun. Find me when you wake up, and I'll have a spot in my gang for you. Who knows, I might even teach you a few of my moves"

"GET OFF HER, SHIDESU!" Jayson Stone shouted loudly as he ran up to her, his foot kicking Osoro hard in the chest, causing her to fall off of Yan-chan.

"Jayson…" Yan-chan said, relieved to see him here as he looked down at her.

"I leave you alone for just one day and you get into a fight with the biggest bully in school. Wonderful" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Hehe… Sorry" She said with a slight smile as she laid on the ground. "I had to, Jayson… She was… She was going to hurt Senpai"

"It's always about him, isn't it?" Jayson asked in a sour tone. "Well, I might as well finish what you started. Sit tight. This won't take long"

"Good luck… I softened her up for you" Yan-chan said with a slight yet exhausted chuckle as she breathed in and out deeply while laying on the ground, trying to recover from both her rapid use of energy and the damage Osoro had done.

"Okay, bitch. My turn!" Jayson said as he threw off the jacket of his uniform, revealing the white collared shirt underneath.

"Stay out of this, America! This is between me and her! Not you! Don't get involved!" Osoro said in anger, not wanting Jayson to get involved.

"Sorry, but I'm making it my business to get involved. Nobody puts their hands on Yan-chan!" Jayson said as he raised his fists, getting into his fighting stance.

"You'd put yourself in danger for her? What is she? Your girlfriend or something!?" Osoro asked.

"Ehh… It's kinda complicated" Jayson said. "Now are we gonna talk or fight?"

"You're really gonna fight me, Stone? Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to hit girls?!" Osoro asked, whether that was a taunt or a general question, Jayson didn't know.

"She did. But she also taught me that if a girl was in danger, I should do whatever it takes to protect her! Even if that means putting myself in danger!" Jayson said. In the corner of his eye, he could see Senpai in the crowd, an ashamed look on his face as he covered his black eye, feeling guilty for not trying hard enough to stop Osoro. Filthy worm… he let this happen. Once Jayson was finished here, he was gonna go after him next.

"I don't have time for you, Jayson. So I think I'll just let my gang deal with you while I continue my fight!" Osoro said as she snapped her fingers and pointed at Jayson. "Beat his ass!" She commanded her delinquents. Only… they didn't do anything. They just stood there… watching. Not moving from their spots. "Um… did you guys not hear me?! I said kick the shit out of this guy! Come on! Attack! Crush him! Dogpile him!"

"No way, boss! We're not going near that guy! F-Fight him on your own!" One of the delinquents said, his voice obviously indicating a fear for Jayson.

"Yeah! We're not getting involved!"

"You can't be fucking serious!" Osoro shouted in anger. "He's just one guy and there are, like fifteen of you! You can take him!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with, boss! He can whip us all! You knock him down and he'll just get back up! He's like a bear! Okay?! _ **He's like a big, shaved bear that hates people!**_ "

"Roar" Jayson said, chuckling a little. "Sorry, Osoro. But it's just you and me"

"Fine! I'll beat you to the ground myself! Then I'm finishing off the Aishi bitch so I can get paid!" Osoro said as she took off the top of her uniform for the purpose of gaining more mobility, revealing her bare chest, which was mostly covered by an over abundance of bandages, especially her breasts.

"Paid?" Jayson asked, picking up that little detail. "Someone's paying you to do this? Who?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know! They warned me about you, by the way! Called you Ayano Aishi's trained attack dog!"

"Woof" He said as he rolled his eyes, getting tired of being compared to a domesticated household pet.

Osoro then shouted loudly as she charged at Jayson, him doing the same as they met in the center of the fighting grounds, throwing and dodging each others various punches and kicks with a near equal skill, Osoro putting up much more of a fight with Jayson then she did with Yan-chan. She made the mistake of underestimating opponents. She wouldn't do that again, especially when going against a tank like Jayson.

Senpai watched as the two fought it out, throwing punches and kicks at each other while dodging and blocking others. Some attacks landing successfully, yet most being avoided or deflected. Osoro seemed to be taking more of a defensive stance while Jayson took to offense, being quick to close the space between him and Osoro, get in her face and just constantly throw attacks. Even if they were dodged, they'd still take a toll on Osoro's stamina, eventually wearing her out.

You know, When Senpai saw Jayson and Osoro, two experienced fighters going head to head, it didn't really look all that violent. Certainly nowhere near as violent as when yan-chan was fighting. In fact, it more like dancing than anything else.

Most of the crowd were deathly silent as they watched Jayson and Osoro go head to head, everyone looking at the two in excitement. Like they were on the edges of their seats in a movie theater, nobody daring to blink for fear of missing even a second of the action!

As for Senpai, he wasn't so excited. He felt… ashamed. He tried his best to defend Ayano. He came right between Osoro and her and tried to stop all of this! Only to run away in fear as soon as he got attacked. What a coward he was. This whole fight was happening because of him. Yan-chan got hurt because of him, and now Jayson's got to step in a clean up the mess! All because Senpai was too weak to do it himself.

Another reason why he didn't see him and Yan-chan becoming a thing in the near future. If Senpai can't protect Ayano from danger, what real use is he to her? Especially compared to someone like Jayson who could probably go up against a mob and come out on top?!

"Roundhouse kick!" Osoro shouted as she did the appropriately named move, Jayson dodging it by only a few inches.

"Oh that's cute! You call out your moves every time you do them! That's not telling at all!" he said sarcastically as he grabbed Osoro by the arm, pulling her body towards him before hitting her in the face with the back of his fists.

"Ahh!" Osoro shouted in pain as she tried to regain her balance, holding the area Jayson hurt with her hand. She noticed blood starting to come out of her mouth then. Jayson hit her so hard, her mouth started bleeding. "You're really starting to get on my fucking nerves, Jayson!" She shouted, getting progressively more angry.

"Here, boss!" Copper-Streak shouted as she held a pair of nunchuks in her hand. Both of the wooden sticks being held together by a steel chain. "Beat his ass with this!" Copper-streak said as she threw the nunchucks, Osoro catching them easily. Hmm… once Osoro deals with Jayson, she's making Copper-Streak her second in command. Girl's earned it.

Osoro then ginned widely as she held the nunchucks in her hands, showing off her skill with the weapon by twirling and tossing it around.

"Showoff" Jayson said as he saw that, not impressed. "Really? You think a pair of tiny sticks chained together is gonna be enough to stop me? Bitch, get on my level. Get a real weapon!" He said with a glare as he pulled out his butterfly knife, twirling and flipping it around to show off his own skill.

"Get her, Jayson! Cut her open! Beat her! Beat her to the ground!" Yan-chan shouted in encouragement, still laying on the ground in exhaustion as she watched Jayson and Osoro fight it out with their weapons, both of them making dodging each others attacks a priority.

Jayson then used his free hand to grab Osoro's nunchuks as they came towards his face, ripping them out of her hand and hitting her in the gut with them, the force leaving her open for Jayson to slash her left side, making a long cut before stabbing her in the back, hearing her yelp in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her wounded side to prevent bleeding as Jayson stood over her, grinning as he looked down at her.

"No more" She said as he breathed deeply, too battered and bruised to continue. "You win! I submit! I yield! Uncle! Just stop hurting me!" She shouted, the entire crowd surrounding them, cheering wildly at Jayson's victory.

"Was there any ever doubt?!" he asked, rubbing his victory in her face as she laid on the ground. "But I'm not done with you yet. You need to know what happens to those who hurt my friends"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?!" Osoro asked. _He might not look like it, but he's a cold blooded murderer. He'll kill you._ Megami's words flashed into her mind. She… She wasn't exaggerating, was she? He's gonna do it, isn't me!? He's gonna kill her in front of everyone! He's gonna murder her!

"See, this is what you get for being such a bitch!" He said with a smile as he put his foot on her back.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT, JAYSON!" Senpai shouted as he came in between Jayson and Osoro, only this time, it was to protect Osoro from Jayson.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, worm. Step aside. Get out my way" Jayson said as he glared at Senpai.

"No! You don't need to go any further! You've already won! This is taking it too far! And in front of everyone too!" Senpai shouted as he tried to defend Osoro, not wanting another person to die because of him. "You can't kill her!"

"Kill her? Who said I'd do that?" Jayson asked, confused as to why Senpai would think he'd do that. "Besides, why are you so quick to defend Osoro, but not defend Yan-chan when she was getting her ass beat!?"

"I… I tried, okay?! I just..."

"No. You didn't try at all. All you did was get in the way before running home after the first sign of trouble! Some friend you are! A real friend would have stayed and fought like I did!" Jayson shouted. "But you don't do that. You only help when it's your problem and run away when the real danger comes! You're a coward!" He said, his last words being the most hurtful to Senpai… because they were the truest out of all of them. "Now move!" Jayson said as he shoved Senpai out of the way before looking down at Osoro.

"Come on… Do it! I dare you!" She said, Jayson only shaking his head as he walked over her, showing more interest in her tattered coat then her.

"Your not worth it, Shidesu. Really, you aren't" Jayson said, sparring her simply because it'd be a waste of effort on his part.

He smiled as he held her coat in his hands, feeling the leather with his fingers before attempting to dawn the coat. He was actually surprised to find that it fit him, being the perfect size. Not to mention the fact that he liked the way it looked, the tatters on the end giving it a sort of… style.

"How do I look?" Jayson asked as he showed himself to the delinquents, asking for their opinion on his new look.

"You look totally badass, boss!" Copper-Streak said as she walked right up to Jayson, looking at him with envy in her eyes.

"Boss?" He asked. "Yeah…I like that. I'm your new boss now, losers! You do what I say or I beat the shit out of you!" He shouted to the delinquents, all of them looking at him with fear as he took Osoro's place as leader. He's always wanted to lead his own gang.

"Yes, boss!" all the delinquents said, acknowledging him as their new leader.

"Oh, I am gonna enjoy this!" Jayson said with a grin. "Now, as my first order as your new boss, I want you all to show Osoro Shidesu what happens if she fucks with us! BEAT HER ASS!" He shouted as he sent the delenquents after Osoro, watching her try to crawl away as all of the delinquents gathered around and kicked Osoro as hard as possible, beating down their former leader while showing little to no compassion for her, taking pleasure in listening to her scream in pain.

"STOP! ENOUGH!"

"Sorry, Shidesu-san. We're just doing what you taught us. Following orders"

"Yeah! Take this, _boss!_ That's for threatening to hurt me in the hall earlier today!" Copper-Streak shouted as she joined in on the beating, being one of the hardest kickers.

"Oh yeah. I'm enjoying this" Jayson said with a grin as he watching his new cronies obey his commands. He turned his attention away from Osoro's beating though as he felt something in the pocket of his new coat. Looking inside, he pulled out what seemed to be an old kunai knife! Still sharp two and apparently in near perfect condition. It was only fair that Jayson take it for himself. To the victor go the spoils, of course. Jayson was the victor. Osoro's gang, her coat and her knife? The spoils.

"Nice knife" Yan-chan said as she walked up to him, finally able to stand again. "Thanks for helping me, Jayson. You were amazing" She praised.

"No problem, beautiful. That was fun. We should into fights with people more often" Jayson said, his last statement making Yan-chan giggle a little bit.

* * *

The time was 3:45 PM.

Kocho Shuyona, the school's headmaster, sighed in disappointment as he looked down from the large window in his office, seeing the large crowd of students who all watched what had to be one of the most violent fights he'd ever seen. Not just two, but four students began attacking each other like psychopaths! How could Kocho allow this to happen?! Why would no one tell him about it?!

"Now do you see what I've been trying to explain to you!?" Megami Saikou asked as she, her father and her grandfather stood in Kocho's office, Megami being frustrated and angry by the incompetent headmaster who failed to preserve order among the students. "You let that fight happen! It's your job to stop those kinds of things and enforce order in the school! Make sure students are following and obeying the rules and restrictions! And one of those rules is that no violence is permitted on school grounds! Yet one of the biggest fights in the last five years just happened outside your window and you did nothing! You're a failure!"

"How dare you, young lady. I've been in charge of this place long before you were even born! I won't have my ability to run the school criticized by a little girl with a superiority complex!" Kocho shouted angrily.

"Yet what my daughter says is nothing but the truth" Mr. Saikou stated, defending his daughter. "She's right. It's your job to enforce the rules. You didn't. Ergo, you're a failure. Face it, old man. Your not fit to run this school anymore. Best you sell it and move on with your life"

"Sell it to who, exactly? You!? Why?! So you can brag and flaunt it to your rich friends on your private island?!" Kocho shouted. "You can fool the ignorant morons who do nothing but watch the propaganda that's aired on the news, but you can't fool me! You don't care about my students! You don't care about their education! You don't care about the well being of this school! No! You only care about how many businesses and products you can slap your last name on! That's all my school is to you. It's just a reason for you to spend your money!" He ranted, glaring hard at the Saikou family.

"There's some slight truth to that. Having a school under my ownership will do wonders for my reputation. I can see the headlines in the newspapers and magazines now. _Saikou buys out and restores broken and failing school! Provides top-tier education to the youth of Japan!_ I'll be seen as a hero. That will more then make up for the whole exploding phone fiasco" Mr. Saikou said, explaining his plan to the headmaster of the school. "As for the students and their education, don't worry. I'll hire the best teachers and professors money can buy. I'll refurbish the school with every luxury I feel it needs. And I won't stop until it meets my standards of perfection. Those are very high standards, mind you"

"I still disapprove!" Kucho said, denying Saikou's offer. "I won't allow some rich playboy to profit off my students!"

"GODDAMMIT, OLD MAN!" Megami shouted loudly as she slammed her fist on the desk, infuriated and enraged. "Do you have any idea what's going on?! There is a murderer in your school! The students and faculty are dropping dead left and right! I have proof and I'm more then willing to submit it to the authorities and the media! I'll take an extra step and pin you as an accomplice! If you won't sell us the school then we'll take it from you in court!"

"Megami! Silence yourself!" Her father shouted, shutting her up. "Sit down and keep quiet until I say otherwise!" He commanded.

"But I!… Yes, father. Sorry, father"

"Good girl" Her father said. "Sorry about that. Kids! Am I right?!" He chuckled as he returned his attention to the headmaster. "You no doubt know what it's like to deal with things like that. The girl's got a heart of gold, but she's a little hot headed. Her mother all over again, if you ask me." He said, hearing Megami huff and pout as she sat down, not amused by her father's words.

Megami's not hot headed! She's just… passionate? Yeah, that works. Passionate.

"Regardless. I'm not comfortable selling the school to you. Aka-demi academy has prided itself on remaining completely independent ever since it's doors first opened. I'm not prepared to throw all that away" The headmaster said.

"I can understand that. Achievements, no matter how small, are not easy to give up. But I assure you, it's worth it. Under my care, this school will be one of the most successful in all of Japan. No! The whole world! It's quality will compete head on with universities!" Mr. Saikou boasted. "Don't you want that? Don't you want to see this place go above and beyond!? I can take it there! Saikou corp can take it there! I promise you!"

Kucho sighed deeply, not wanting to argue about this anymore. "You win, Saikou. The place is yours. Here's the deed" He said as he surrendered the deed to the school, Mr Saikou putting it inside the pocket of his suit.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You won't regret it. Now, for your compensation. Megami!" He shouted as he snapped his fingers, his daughter placing two large suitcases on the desk, opening them both to reveal them to be filled completely with money. More then enough for Kucho to retire early. "One more thing, Shuyona-san. I want my daughter to be put in charge of all school operations immediately"

"What?!" Kucho shouted in surprise. "You… You can't put a child in charge of a high school! That's completely against the rules!"

"SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE MONEY!" Mr. Saikou shouted loudly, seeing himself exempt from such things due to his massive amount of wealth. "Besides, I already have the deed. I can do as I please with this place! So if I want to give my daughter your position! I'll do it! Not like you have any way to stop me! Yet, you and I still have things to discuss" He said. "Megami, go wait outside. I won't be long, I promise"

"Yes, father" Megami said as she exited the headmasters office, walking into the secretary's office to see a young girl waiting as she sat on one of the chairs, her wardrobe consisting of a white shirt with a black blazer that had red details, a red bow tie around her neck and a small black skirt. Her hands hidden by latex gloves and clenched into fists. Her messy, dark black hair hiding one of her crimson red eyes.

"Did the plan work?" The girl asked.

"Sadly, no. It didn't" Megami admitted as she walked out of the secretary's office and into the halls, the girl following closely. As was her job. She was Megami's bodyguard, tasked with keeping her safe and protected at all times. "It wasn't a complete failure though. Think on the positives. We just got rid of one of the biggest bullies in the entire school. Not such a failure when you think about it like that" Megami explained.

"I still consider it a failure when the prime objective, which was to hospitalize Ayano Aishi, failed! Just like the rest of your little plans! They all fail!" her bodyguard said.

"Not all my plans fail! My plan to buy the school and put myself in charge is going wonderfully well"

"That's not going to do anything for us! Ayano Aishi needs to die! Right now! I want my revenge against her!"

"I know! I know! I want revenge too! I want revenge for her family dishonoring mine! You want revenge for what she did to you during your first year here. What was it again? Framing you for a murder?" Megami asked, forgetting the original reason.

"Yes. She ruined my life. I got sent to an adult prison! The entire nation branded me as a psychopath! My own family looked at me like I was a monster! All just so she can get away with murder!"

"But then I bailed you out" Megami stated. "Took you in. Fed you. Clothed you. Cared for you and taught you how to defend yourself. Like what Batman did for poor Robin. That's what I feel like you and I are. A dynamic duo! Me being Batman and you being my Robin!" She said with a smile.

"For a girl with an IQ of over one hundred and fifty five, you're a real idiot, Megami" Her bodyguard insulted.

"Oh calm down. I was just making a cute little reference. Anyways, don't worry! I have another plan!"

"Enough with your failing plans! It's time we did things my way! Let's just break into her house and stab her while she's sleeping!"

"That's a horrible idea" Megami said. "Don't worry. This plan will work flawlessly. I promise you that. You need to learn to relax and be more patient, Nemesis" She said, saying the name her bodyguard went by now. Nemesis.


	23. Will You Dance With Me?

**A/N: _I Am terribly sorry for the massive delay on this chapter. It was caused by an irritating and annoying mix of writer's block, creative burnout, stress and my own personal life getting in the way. I hate it when that happens. It makes me feel awful because I'm not getting any of the chapter done and creates a sort of_** _I'll get to it when i get to it!_ ** _kinda mentality_** _._ ** _Seven days! seven days this page has been blank! Me banging my head going "Stupid brain! Make words on paper for the people on the internet to read!" Needless to say, I'm better now. I tried really hard to makeup for all the time i've wasted and i hope this chapter was worth the wait._**

 ** _Special thanks to Jackie22 for being our 100th review!_**

* * *

The time was 2:43 AM. Wednesday.

Info-chan was still wide awake as she sat on her bed, her laptop at her side as she typed on it frantically, trying to search for the location of the mysterious interferer who had been organizing a small revolt against her and her blackmailing and extorting business, driving a wedge between her, her clients, her suppliers and as a result, her profits.

She stayed up well into the early hours of the morning, monitoring and hijacking her clients computers, phones and other devices with internet access and an IP address in an attempt to find this revolt leader and get rid of them.

She had been working around the clock, starting as soon as Jayson told her about this mysterious interferer, Info-chan working non-stop ever since Monday afternoon. And how much progress has she made over the course of two and a half days? None. Zero. Absolutely zero! It was beyond frustrating. Downright aggravating! With every failed attempt to try and find this person, Info-chan's desire to just smash her laptop and say _Fuck it!_ grew ten times stronger!

It always went the same way every time, to the point where the repetition was wearing her out. She gets so close, thinking she's got a lead. Just a tiny little trace, but as soon as she tries to follow said lead… nothing. Dead end. All that time and effort wasted.

Still though… even if it was almost three in the morning and she was about to fall asleep at her computer, she'd keep going for as long as she had to. She's come too far and worked too hard to get her blackmail and extortion business to where it is today! Do you know how much that stuff pays?! Way more then a nine to five job, She'll tell you that! She had a good thing going with this for over two years and she wasn't about to let it fall just because of some vigilante asshole with way too much time on their hands!

"Yes!" Info-chan said in victory, her fist pumping up in the air in accomplishment. She did it! The monitoring of her clients was beginning to pay off! Earlier, she had sent a tiny little virus into the computers of four of her clients! Nothing major, of course. Just a little program that monitors internet activity and reports it to her.

Thanks to this little darling of a virus, she was able to learn that three of her clients had been spending a lot of time on a private chat server, something they didn't ordinarily do. And with today's advances in social media, using something as old and outdated as a private chat room was more then just a little suspicious. Anyways, after a few little tricks, Info-chan was able to access said private server, bypassing it's password security.

She was then able to monitor the chat feed without anyone knowing she had access, looking over the messages that were sent and received by the various members of the server, including the host, a wicked grin finding it's way onto Info-chan's face when she found out that the chat room was still active! A few of Info-chan's own clients still logged on, chatting away with each other as well as the anonymous interferer who was causing all this.

"Perfect" She said to herself as she hunched over her laptop, on the edge of her seat as she began to work on tracking down the host's IP address. With that, she'd be able to get the location of wherever this little bitch was! Then once Info-chan had that location, she could get a name… Then the real fun would begin.

 **"We've been discovered!"** The host typed in chat.

"What the hell?!" Info-chan shouted as she jumped in her seat in shock, her laptop's monitor flashing brightly before showing nothing more then a mess of white and black static, making it impossible for her to see the chat log anymore. Did the monitor break? How?! It's a brand new laptop! She just bought it last week and barely used it! If anything, it should be running perfectly! "Okay… I can fix this" She said to herself as she began typing away on the laptop's keyboard, trying various tricks such as control-alt-delete and so on.

However, nothing worked! The screen just stayed the same! Black and white static! The keyboard commands not helping one bit. It was almost as if the keyboard itself had been disconnected!

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Hello, Info-chan" A voice came through the speakers, it's suddenness startling her as a single window opened over the static of the screen. It was a video chat, the web cam built into the laptop's monitor turning on, broadcasting Info-chan's face.

The person on the other side of the screen was hidden, their face darkened and unseeable, leaving nothing more then a dark silhouette on Info-chan's screen. "I had anticipated you snooping around in my private servers. I just thought you'd be a little harder to catch. Guess you failed to impress" The person on the other side of the video chat taunted, their voice heavily modified by auto tuning to avoid being recognized. It could have been a man. Could have been a woman, but with their face hidden and their voice disguised, Info-chan couldn't tell.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?! What did you do to my laptop!?" She asked in a shout as she glared at the silhouette.

"Nothing major. Just hijacked it for a few moments so we could talk" The silhouette explained. "As for my identity, you don't need to know it. But I'll tell you what you do need to know. I'm sick and tired of you blackmailing and extorting the students of aka-demi academy! So I'm going to take it upon myself to dismantle your little empire… permanently! When I'm done with you, everyone will know what you've been doing to the students. I'll fully reveal your real name, what you look like and even where you live. Then I'll just let the student body tear you apart for everything you've done to them. But doing things like that take time, as you could guess. I'd estimate that you have… four to five weeks before that all happens" The silhouette said, Info-chan unfazed by the threat. If anything, she was amused by it. The poor fool probably had no idea what they were doing.

"Oh yeah!? Well you made a big mistake contacting me, you know that? You've sent a direct video signal to my laptop! I can back trace your IP with this! I'll have your location in less then a minute!" She said confidently, her face showing the smug look of someone who just achieved an easy victory. "Your little attempt to scare me just blew up in your face!" She added, the silhouette on her screen laughing loudly at that, like Info-chan just told some sort of idiot joke.

"Fool! Did you think that I wouldn't anticipate that?! I thought you were supposed to be smart! I'm using a technique known as onion routing to protect myself" The silhouette explained. "I doubt you know about that stuff though. Basically, before the signal reaches your computer, it gets bounced around through a bunch of little relays and networks, making it immensely difficult to track down. The signal is also buried under multiple layers of encryption, kind of like an oni-"

"Like an onion that has protective layers" Info-chan interrupted rudely, rolling her eyes as she finished the silhouette's sentence. "I know. I've used stuff like that before" She said.

"Then you know how hard and time consuming it would be to try and track me down" The silhouette responded. "I wouldn't bother wasting the effort over it. Tell you what, because I'm such a kind and selfless soul, I'll give you a chance to come out of this situation easily. Shut down your little blackmailing and extortion racket, and I'll keep your identity a secret. The school doesn't need to know that you're Info-chan and you can just live out the rest of your life like a normal, teenage girl"

"And if I don't do that?" Info-chan asked as she crossed her arms.

"Then I'll expose you. Everyone will know who you are and what you've done. Your clients and victims will know your real name and where you live. Don't think for a moment that they won't try to get revenge for all the suffering you've brought on them. I've got to admit, it will be fun to watch the entire student body turn you into their personal punching bag! That will certainly do wonders for that over inflated ego of yours!"

"Whoever you are… I'll find you!" Info-chan said with a determined glare. "I'll find you and I'll make you suffer!" She threatened.

"I'll enjoy watching you try. Now, it's late and a pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep. Goodnight, Info-chan. Sweet nightmares" The silhouette said before the chat window on the monitor disappeared, leaving only the black and white static in it's place before Info-chan's laptop eventually crashed, the system shutting down due to multiple critical errors as she just… sat there is shock, the now dead laptop still at her side as the silhouette's threat echoed in her mind, repeating over and over like a broken record.

People have threatened to reveal Info-chan's identity ever since she first started her blackmailing business. Almost everyone she's ever crossed swore that one day, they'd expose her and let the school just tear her apart. The first few times, Info-chan took the threats seriously. However, once you hear the same threat multiple times, you begin to get desensitized to it, to the point where you just roll your eyes and go about the rest of the day.

Coming from someone else, Info-chan would have done just that. Roll her eyes and go about her life, free of worry or even care. But now? Now that she's somewhat seen who she was up against? Info-chan was scared. Genuinely scared. What if this person really did have the ability to expose her? What if this person actually could do that!? The very thought of almost everyone in aka-demi learning the name and even location of the infamous Info-chan… She gulped nervously as she struggled to imagine exactly what they'd all do to enact their revenge against her.

How far would they take it? Would Info-chan become the newest victim of mass bullying? Would the students give her a taste of her own medicine and begin blackmailing and extorting her? Would… Would somebody attempt to murder her? Take her life away after she destroyed theirs?

She shuddered at the thought as her mind visualized such a scene, a chill of fear running down her spine as she imagined her own corpse falling to the ground after being murdered for her crimes. She shook her head soon after, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She wasn't going to let fear consume her so easily! She wasn't about to go down without a fight! Whoever this saboteur was, Info-chan would find them! She'd find them and make them wish they'd never to dared cross her!

But… She can go back to doing that later. It was incredibly late and she did still have school tomorrow. She can get back to work on finding this person later. Right now, she needed rest.

She yawned as she closed her laptop, putting it on the nightstand by her bed before laying down and covering herself with her blanket. Though try as hard as she might, she couldn't get even a single minutes worth of sleep, the thoughts of this anonymous interferer's threat keeping her up all night.

* * *

The time was 3:05 PM. Friday.

The school bell rang loudly as Senpai exited his classroom, walking through the halls and making his way to his locker so he could retrieve a few things before heading home. As he walked through the halls, making his way towards the lockers, he passed a small group of three students, all of them huddling around each other, having a conversation.

"So, did you see that big fight that happened a few days ago?"

"No! I was sick. What happened? Who fought?"

"Osoro Shidesu. She picked a fight with some second year chick. Was about to throw the girl into a hospital too, before that American guy showed up and wrecked her shit"

"Shidesu-san?! No way, man"

"Way. Girl got her ass beat. That American guy was pretty brutal. He even cut her with a knife! He also took over her whole gang and forced them to beat her while she was laying on the ground, begging them to stop. It was scary how fast they turned on her. I think they were planing to turn traitor eventually though."

"Ouch… I-Is she okay?"

"Okay? Why should we care? Shidesu-san was the very definition of a bully who got what she deserved! I mean, don't get me wrong. I feel bad for the girl, but karma always pays everyone back. And Shidesu-san was owed a lot"

"Yeah, but don't you think the whole being beaten up by your own gang thing is kinda… overkill?"

"What can I say? Sometimes justice is just brutal. It's still justice though. And just you wait and see, school's gonna be a lot safer and happier without her"

Senpai scoffed to himself as he heard that, listening in on the small group's conversation. While he no doubt agreed with that statement that the school would be safer without Osoro bullying and abusing students, he couldn't help but feel, at the very least, slightly bad for the girl.

It had been four days since that fight happened. Four days since Osoro, Ayano and Jayson Stone fought. That fight… It was all Senpai's fault. He started it. While yes, Ayano agitated Osoro, It was because of Senpai. So basically, it's his fault. No way around it. He was responsible for not one, not two, but three people getting into a brutal battle over him.

Senpai's always dreamed of girls fighting over him. Who hasn't? But there was difference between dreaming about girls fighting you and actually watching girls fight over you. To be honest, it was awful. Nothing like he imagined. Seeing two women deliberately hurting each other. Punching, kicking, screaming and shouting as they tried to force the other to fall onto the ground… He hoped he'd never have to see something like that again. It had to be the most horrible and violent thing he'd ever witnessed.

Well… it was the second most violent and horrible thing he'd ever witnessed. He's seen… No, experienced something much worst. Murder. Murder that he carried out. Death that he delivered.

Yeah, he was still thinking about that. The guilt was practically devouring him at this point. So much so that he's been unable to get any real sleep in the past week! And even when he did manage to dose off for just a few minutes, napping on his couch at home or falling asleep at his desk at school, nightmares of that fatal night haunted him, harassing him as he slept.

In the nightmares, he experienced it all over again. The feeling of the knife in his hand. The urgency coursing through him as he ran towards the girl. The feeling of the knife cutting through her neck, hearing the sound of the stab. Hearing her gasp in pain. Seeing the blood. It all haunted him. Haunted him throughout the whole night and even the day too, flashbacks randomly assaulting him when he was all alone.

What he wouldn't give to go back in time. To stop himself. To prevent such a tragedy. To wash away the sin and blood that left a permanent stain on his hands.

But… He knew he'd never be able to do that. Time travel? Impossible. What's been done is done. No way around it. He certainly can't atone for it. He'd just have to learn to live with it but… how? This wasn't like stealing something or hurting someone! This was murder! How do you live with murder!? How do you forgive such a thing!? You don't. And Senpai never would. He'd never forgive himself. He couldn't.

Once you forgive a crime, you grow used to it. It's a bail, if you will. If Senpai ever forgave himself, surely he'd kill again, right? No. Best to live in fear of what he's done. That way, the message to never do that again would be firmly burned in his brain, preventing any other killings on his part.

Anyways, he finally came upon his destination, walking up to his locker and inputting the correct combination in order to open it. He then sighed as the locker was opened, one of the very first things to catch his attention being himself. His reflection staring back at him through a small mirror that had been bolted into the back of the locker by the previous owner.

She was really into things like makeup, often changing pallets, blush, eyeshadow and lipstick on the hour. So it wasn't really that big of a surprise to find that a makeup fanatic kept a tiny mirror in her locker. Though Senpai had the option of removing it, he chose to leave it in there. It gave his locker a sort of… charm. Character, if you will.

When looking into the mirror, staring back at his reflection, he could plainly see the black eye from yesterday. Only now, it had become more apparent, taking on a darker shade of black and blue.

He sighed as he looked at the shiner, using two of his fingers to feel the black and blue skin under his eye. Swelling never really went down yet, even when he and his family tried everything from ice packs to raw beef! Nothing. If anything, the swelling may have gotten worst. He could still move his eye around though. Sight is perfectly clear and focused, so it obviously wasn't a serious ocular injury.

His family sure did treat it like that though, his mother, father and sister jumping in shock when they saw his black eye, all three of them practically interrogating him as to find out how he received such a shiner.

The classic excuse of _I tripped and fell on a rock!_ was the first thing to come to his mind as an explanation. An obvious lie that his parents would see right through. So instead of saying that, he told them the truth. He got into a fight with a bully while trying to protect one of his friends, if you can classify what he did as _protecting_.

" _All you did was get in the way before running home after the first sign of trouble! Some friend you are! A real friend would have stayed and fought like I did!"_

Well… Yeah. Senpai did kind of run for the hills as soon as the fight started. But he did try! Really, he did! It took every ounce of courage he had in his body to stand up to Osoro! Something that most, if not all the entire school, would never dare to do! But… He didn't stand his ground. As soon as Osoro clocked him in the face, he just backed away in fear and let the fight rage on. He didn't try to stop it then.

Maybe Jayson had a point when he said Senpai was coward. His actions obviously showed that but… You know what, We all can't be hero types! Not everyone is just so willing to put their lives in danger for someone else! Yes, Senpai did fail to protect Ayano, but at least he tried to! He tried to stop the whole fight before it even started! But being a hero type is easier said then done. Once Osoro took a jab at Senpai, his instincts of self preservation just kicked in. Fight or flight response, you know?!

Who did Jayson think he was to criticize Senpai like that, really? Sorry, _friend_. But we can't all be kung-fu, martial arts boxing masters like you! Besides, Senpai was above violence. Or… at least he tried to be, all things considered.

The key thing to remember is that Senpai wanted to stop the violence before it started. Jayson actively got involved and made it worst. Senpai was starting to think that Jayson liked the violence. Liked it a lot more then he should have. And not to mention all that anger he unleashed on Senpai after the fight. He didn't like to judge, but somebody's defiantly got issues. He was beginning to wonder if his _friend_ was even the same person he met two years ago. The Jayson back then and the Jayson now are like two completely different people.

"Oh Senpai!" He heard a voice coming from down the hall, his train of thought ruined as he turned around, seeing Ayano walking towards him, Jayson Stone at her side as usual. Speak of the devil and he doth appear, as the saying goes.

"Hey guys" Senpai said in a sigh as the two walked up to him, his tone sounding tired and exhausted. "What's up?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. Me and Jayson just wanted to know if you'd like to come downtown with us and just hang out for the rest of the day" Yan-chan suggested, her mood seeming to be bright and cheerful, being in high spirits today. "You know, walk around. Do some shopping. Maybe even get a bite to eat. There's this new restaurant that just opened up and I heard that it was really good"

"Yeah. Get this. The waitresses dress like maids! With the outfits and everything! I heard they even call you master! You've gotta check it out, man!" Jayson said enthusiastically. Only he would find that enjoyable. For Senpai, places of business like that were kinda demeaning. A little sexist too, profiting off young women like that as a means to attract patrons. Senpai wouldn't support something like that by giving them business.

As for why Yan-chan would be interested in something like that, Senpai thought she probably didn't know Jayson was going to take her to a maid cafe, or she was only going for the food.

"Sounds fun and all, but I'm not that hungry and I don't really like to go into… those types of restaurants" Senpai said as he closed his locker, holding various books, both hard and soft covered as well as a few folders, some filed with papers, others not so much. "Besides, I have a lot of homework assignments and projects to do. I'd love to just get them out of the way as soon as possible" He said.

"Well… Okay then" Yan-chan said, a slight look of disappointment on her face. "That's a real shame though. I was kind of hoping that you and me could…"

"Big brother!" Hanako called loudly as she sprinted towards Senpai, being incredibly hyper and excited over something, causing her to shout and scream out a bunch of words at an incredibly fast speed, to the point where no one could understand her, Yan-chan groaning in aggravation after being interrupted again by that little pint sized bitch! Oh what she wouldn't give to be able to cut that little moe girl's tongue out! Sow her mouth shut and prevent her from ever being able to annoy or interrupt Yan-chan again!

"Hanako! Calm down! What's wrong?!" Senpai asked, urging his sister to slow down a little bit so he may understand whatever it was she was trying to say. "Just take a few deep breaths and tell me what's the matter" He said, his sister doing as instructed, standing still and breathing in and out deeply. "Good. So, what's up?"

"Aka-demi academy is throwing a big dance tonight!" Hanako shouted, her excitement quickly returning as she showed Senpai, Jayson and Yan-chan the small flyer advertising the event. "The Saikou family bought the school a few days ago! So they're trowing a dance as a celebration!" Hanako explained.

"Saikou?" Yan-chan asked, recognizing the last name of one of the most successful and richest families in Japan.

"That group of pampered, money loaded assholes? What do they want with the school?" Jayson asked, confused as to what reason the Saikou family could have for taking ownership of aka-demi. If anything, it probably wasn't for the sake of making even more money then they already had. Running and maintaining a high school, especially a prestigious private high school like aka-demi academy is far from cheap, being very expensive and resource consuming. Not a very good thing to invest in if you were looking for quick and large profits. Coming from a business standpoint, investing in large private schools would waste more money then it would make back, even with the school's huge tuition fees.

Jayson simply shrugged it off, dismissing it as nothing more then a charity stunt at best. Something they could use to gain good publicity to make themselves look better then they actually were. Besides, why should he care about the goings on of a bunch of too-wealthy-for-their-own-good pricks? It's not like he knows any of them personally.

"So what? Is this whole dance thing like a prom or something?" Jayson asked. "Don't you think that a little… cliché?"

"I think it's a great idea! Are you going to go, Senpai?" Yan-chan asked, praying to the high heavens that he'd ask her to go with him, the very thought of her and her Senpai attending something so… romantic made her heart skip a few beats.

"Well… I don't really have anyone to go with and believe it or not, I'm not that good at dancing. I've got two left feet!" Senpai replied, making up excuses as a nervous look came onto his face. "Besides, it sounds boring"

"This coming from the guy who sits in his room and does homework on the weekends" Jayson taunted, having a laugh at Senpai's expense as he noticed the quick scowl Yan-chan immediately showed him, not liking it when Jayson badmouthed Senpai.

"No! It's not boring! It's fun and romantic! Besides, this is going to be a real serious event! It's even got a dress code! Suit and tie required!" Hanako shouted, offended by both Jayson branding it as cliché and Senpai branding it as boring. "Even if it is boring to you, I still wanna go! Do you think Funsai would take me? I've gotta go ask him right now!" She said as she ran off into the halls to search for Funsai. Good riddance if you asked Yan-chan. Ugh, all that shouting. And that high pitched voice. It gave her a headache!

"Hanako! Wait!" Senpai shouted as he watched his sister run off, sighing in annoyance at her obnoxious actions. "Sorry guys. I gotta go keep an eye on her" He said as he ran after her.

"Wait! Senpai! I wanted to ask if you'd go to the dance with me!" Yan-chan shouted as she watched Senpai run after Hanako, him already going out of earshot, unable to hear Yan-chan's request.

She sighed as soon as he left the hall, disappointed in herself for not being able to ask Senpai fast enough. She had to work up the strength to say it, her mind delaying her slightly as it couldn't help but think about his reaction to her request, the idea that he'd freak out and scorn her for it being still alive and healthy within her. She still feared the idea of rejection greatly and Jayson could see it.

He dealt with something similar to that once. He still deals with it now on some occasions. Nobody likes the idea of being rejected, it being a very active fear in almost everyone's minds. But you know what helps when someone has that fear? Positive reinforcement! A quick little pep talk! A good ego boost!

"He's coming around, you know" Jayson said, Yan-chan picking herself up and turning around, looking at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Senpai. He's starting to grow attached to you. If he was able to hear you, he probably would have said yes" Jayson explained. "He digs you. But… not completely yet. You've still got a long way to go with him"

"I know" Yan-chan said, sighing again as she looked at the ground. "I just get so… nervous. Every time I even think about telling him how I feel, my whole world starts spinning. I start thinking about how he'll react and if he'll actually feel the same way. But then I start thinking that he won't. That's when I doubt myself. If only he asked me instead. Then I wouldn't be so nervous anymore" She explained.

"Been there. Felt that, sister" Jayson said understandingly. "You know, that dance thing gives me an idea. A good idea" He said with a grin.

"What kind of idea? Will it help me with Senpai?" Yan-chan asked, Jayson immediately getting on one knee and taking her by the hand, a sly grin on his face as she just stared at him.

"Ayano Aishi, will you be my date to the dance?" He asked as he got down on one knee, Both of his hands gently gripping one of hers.

"WHAT?!" Yan-chan asked in pure surprise and shock, quickly pulling her hand back. "No! Absolutely not! I mean, it's not that I wouldn't like that. It's just… It'd seem weird. You're my friend, Jayson. And after what happened at the amusement park… I don't wanna go through that again. I'm sorry, but the answer is no" She said, rejecting Jayson as she began walking away, wanting to leave the situation before it got awkward.

"Worth a shot!" Jayson said, taking the rejection well. "But if you don't go to the dance… prom thing with me, how are we going to make Senpai jealous?" He asked, Yan-chan stopping dead in her tracks as she heard that.

"Jealous?" She asked, turning around to see the grin on Jayson's face. "Why would I want to make him jealous?"

"Right. Time to give you a little lesson into how the male mind works. See, men only want what they can't have. It's a given fact! You tell some guy that he can't have something and it only makes him want it more! You let some guy see that a girl he's interested in is taken? He'll only want her more!" Jayson explained, giving his insight into the male mindset. Fascinating. "Besides, a little jealousy and competition is healthy in relationships. And men are no strangers to competition. It's in our nature" He explained.

"Oh! I think I see where you're going with this!" Yan-chan said, picking up on Jayson's plan. "So… We'll only be _pretending_ to be a couple, right?"

"Just for the night" Jayson said, his grin remaining on his face.

"But what if Senpai isn't there? He already said he's not a big fan of these kinds of things"

"Because his sister is gonna go. Senpai's overprotective, so he's going to chaperone her whether he wants to or not. And if he doesn't chaperone, his parents will make him" Jayson explained. "So, let's try this again. Ayano Aishi, will you be my date to the dance?" He asked, getting on his knee once more, taking Yan-chan's hand into his, holding firmly, yet gently as well. As if he was caring for a small, wounded bird. Holding firm so it wouldn't fly away, but also holding gently so he wouldn't crush it.

Yan-chan was hesitant at best. Off-put by Jayson's eagerness when it came to this particular plan. The whole concept in itself, Jayson and Yan-chan on a pretend date to something as big as a school dance… It did more then raise a few red flags. Yet, she couldn't deny that it sounded brilliant… on paper at least. Maybe she had been playing this little game all wrong. Maybe instead of trying to come to Senpai, she should have just let him come to her instead. She couldn't deny that if he made the first move, Most of Yan-chan's anxiety and nervousness would immediately get thrown out the window once he was the one instigating the discussion instead of Yan-chan.

Yeah… This could work. This could work beautifully.

"Yes. I'd love that very much" Yan-chan said, accepting Jayson's request, agreeing to become his _date_ for the night.

"Yes!" He said under his breath, a victorious look on his face. As if he had just accomplished some major achievement. "You won't regret this!" He said confidently as the two began walking out of the school, making their way home.

"I hope I won't. In all honesty, I'm kinda nervous" Yan-chan said as the two exited school grounds. "So, did you ever go to a school dance once?" She asked.

"Yeah. Once or twice. It's what you'd expect. Boring music. Corny décor. Some weird orange liquid floating around in an over sized bowl. It's not as glamorous as tv makes it look" Jayson explained. "I used the jealousy plan there too once. Would you believe me if I said that's how my relationship with Katherine started?"

"Really? No way! I've gotta hear this story!"

"Okay, it's starts like this. I brought some random brunette chick to one of the dances and rubbed her in Katherine's face all night. Next morning, I find a small box on my doorstep. When I opened it, I saw the girl's severed finger along with one of those cheap _I love you_ cards you buy from a convenient store. I still remember what she wrote down in it. _I killed your girl. Date me or you're next_ "

"Aww! That's so sweet! I'd totally do something like that" Yan-chan said, giggling a little as Jayson recalled the old memory. "Better days, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah… Better days." Jayson said, sighing slightly as the memories of those better days came back to him. Days were his mother was still alive. Days when he had a girlfriend and a somewhat healthy relationship. Days that he sometimes wished he could go back to. Go back to see what went wrong and try to fix it.

"Hey. You okay?" Yan-chan asked in a supporting tone, showing concern for her friend's well being.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just reminiscing" Jayson said with a small smile. "I'm over it now. But still… Me and Katherine, We did have a few good times. I miss those days, but I don't miss her" He said as the two reached the Aishi house, walking up to the porch and opening the front door, entering the house.

"Mother! We're home!" Yan-chan announced as she and Jayson walked through the door, both of them putting their book bags on the small coat rack nearby. Hmm. No answer. Usually mother is the first thing they see when they come home. She's probably still working. "I'm gonna go upstairs and change out of my uniform"

"Have fun with that" Jayson said as he watched her climb up the stairs, making her way to her bedroom, Jayson hearing her door close all the way from downstairs. "Yes! Woo!" He said loudly, barely able to contain himself as he jumped up and down in excitement, doing a little victory dance to celebrate his achievement.

While true, this was just a pretend date, Jayson still felt as if he had successfully taken the ultimate step, his relationship with Yan-chan finally showing progress! I mean, think about it. What would old Yan-chan do if Jayson asked her to the dance? She'd probably try to kill him right then and there, not even giving him a chance to fabricate an explanation. Yes, fabricate. He made up the whole jealous Senpai plan. If anything, he didn't expect it to work. Senpai doesn't look to be the jealous type.

But getting back to the topic at hand. The New Yan-chan, while appearing shocked, did give Jayson a chance to explain and seemed more surprised then angered. This was good. No. this was great. This was the rewind button Jayson was looking for! If he could just recreate what happened back at the amusement park, he'd get a second chance to make everything go his way! He's still in the game!

And this time, he wasn't going to let the worm get in the way.

"Oh my! Somebody looks happy!" Ryoba said with a smile as she walked through the door, seeing Jayson's little spasm of victory. She had just came home from grocery shopping, both her hands holding large plastic bags filled with food and various other things. "Care to tell me exactly why you're jumping up and down my living room like an idiot?" She asked in a cheerful tone as she walked into the kitchen, setting the plastic bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Um… N-No reason" Jayson said in embarrassment, his tone and overall posture similar to a child who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar, Ryoba chuckling a little at his response.

"I doubt that. A mature and grown young man jumping around like an excited child is not an everyday occurrence. So what's the special occasion?" Ryoba inquired as she began taking her groceries out of the plastic bags, sorting through them before putting them in their respective places. "Come on, Jayson. Don't be shy. You can tell me. I won't make fun, I promise" She said.

"Well… Aka-demi academy is throwing a dance to celebrate the Saikou family buying it. I asked Yan-chan to be my date"

"Really?" Ryoba asked, turning around to face him, a surprised look on her face. "What's the catch? I know my daughter. She wouldn't just randomly agree to something like that, especially when it's you in particular who's asking. In all honesty, I'm surprised she didn't kill you"

"Right… Sadly, it's only a pretend date. We're going to try and make her Senpai jealous" Jayson explained.

"Oh lovely. You've gone and turned yourself into a tool. Do you have any idea how badly that could blow up in your face?" Ryoba asked, her tone being somewhat scolding.

"For the record, I was always a tool"

"That's not a good thing, Jayson"

"I know it's not. But that's really all I can be right now! But if everything goes right. If I can pull this off… I'll be more then that. Things will finally start going my way. And even if this is just some pretend date, I'm gonna make tonight the best night of Yan-chan's life! I promise you that!" Jayson said with determination. "But… I'm gonna need some help. First, I don't know for to dance formally. Second, it's a suit and tie event. Both of which, I don't own"

"Very well. I'll help you as much as I can. Catch!" She said as she threw her car keys at Jayson, him putting out his hand and catching them. "I've got some errands I still need to run. You help me with those, and I'll help you get ready for the dance. That sound good to you?" She asked.

"It sound's great. Thanks… Mother"

"Don't thank me yet. We have a lot of work ahead of us… Son" Ryoba said with a smile. "Just promise me you'll make her happy"

"I promise"

* * *

The time was 4:12 PM.

"Hanako, are you really sure that you really want to do this? I mean, I understand what your excited about, but proms aren't really like what they show on television. That's all scripted and made up! They're actually very boring, dull and a waste of energy! You'd have a lot more fun just staying home and watching movies" Senpai said. "Hey! That's not a bad idea, actually! You wanna have a movie night instead!? We'll pop a big bowl of popcorn! I'll invite Jayson and Ayano-chan and you can invite Funsai! We'll watch whatever kind of movie you want! You'll have full control!"

"No!" Hanako shouted, denying Senpai's request for a movie night. "Why are you trying to lead me out of this!? I wanna go! And Funsai already said yes! I know you don't like him, but please! Just let me have this! It's only one night!" She begged, going back to what she was originally doing as Senpai leaned against the wall, sighing in annoyance at his little sister's stubbornness.

The two were inside the attic of their home, Hanako scrounging and searching through a large yet very old suitcase filled with formal wear. Everything from tuxedos to evening dresses as she searched for the perfect thing to wear to the school dance.

Senpai sighed as he watched her search, not bothering to help as she dug through the suitcase, various dress shirts, pants, ties and dresses flying all around the attic before landing on the floor, all scattered around and about, Hanako making a huge mess.

The school dance was a suit and tie event, meaning that all who would be attending would need to wear some sort of formal apparel. For the men, either two or three piece suits. Didn't have to be a tux though. Any old suit would do. For the women, a simple evening dress or gown would suffice. No short dresses though. The length had to be below the knees.

This applied to everyone who'd be attending, be they staff or student, parent or just chaperone. If they didn't meet the dress code requirements, no entry. This meant that Senpai would be forced to dawn a monkey suit himself if he was going to keep an eye on Hanako during her night out, chaperoning both her and her date, Funsai.

He sighed again as the thought of having to sit in some dumb hall all night as he watched his sister have her little Cinderella moment crossed his mind. Wasn't this supposed to be his mom and dad's job? Why does he have to be the one to play helicopter parent and hover over her all night?

Because he volunteered to do it. That's why. A full week had passed since Hanako threw herself in this little relationship with Funsai, yet Senpai still wasn't confident that Hanako would be safe in the guy's hands. He was still untrustworthy. Still the target of Senpai's suspicion.

His parents should have shared and admired Senpai's cautious approach to this. But if anything, they seemed to scold him for it, seeing him as possessive and controlling of his little sisters life. That couldn't be further from the truth though. Senpai is far from possessive and he's not the least bit controlling. He's just worried. That's all! What? A big brother can't be worried for his little sister when she's around strange men?!

But getting back to the point, Senpai's parents were more then willing to just sweep all of this under the rug and go about their daily lives. His mother not questioning why Hanako would possibly want to be in a relationship at such a young age.

And Senpai's father? Don't even get started on him. He didn't even care at all. And Senpai's father was one of those kinds of parents who treated their children like royalty! _Daddy's little princess_ type stuff. You'd think daddy would get a little concerned when his little princess found herself a prince, right? Wrong. Doesn't care.

But then again… Maybe Senpai was blowing this all out of proportion. Maybe he was too quick to see the negatives and his parents weren't. Maybe their concern only faded away once they thought everything was alight. Maybe they just cared only about Hanako being happy. And she really was happy with Funsai. It was actually really sweet… the way the two interacted. Senpai kinda wished he'd find someone who made him that happy.

Well, he had an idea who that was… But she's off limits now. Senpai gave his word. He'd stay away from Ayano and let Jayson take her. It was a promise. A promise he intended to keep… originally. Now though? Senpai was wondering if letting Jayson have at her was the morally right thing to do. These past few days have given him… insight into who Jayson really was deep down. The Jayson Senpai thought he knew being nothing but a facade.

Jayson's violent, aggressive, easily angered and offended, dangerous, abusive and… possibly mentally unwell. Is it morally right to let this kind of person near someone like Ayano? Is it okay to let someone so… destructive near her? Senpai had been asking these very questions to himself constantly, judging and critically analyzing Jayson's more… dangerous side. Was it even still fair to call him a friend anymore? Senpai didn't feel like they were friends. In fact, the only thing keeping these two together was Ayano.

"Oh my god! I found it! It's beautiful!" Hanako said in excitement as she pulled out a large gray gown with bright golden details, showing ornate patterns around the trims of the dress. "What do you think?! It's perfect, isn't it?!" She asked as she showed it to Senpai, holding it infront of herself as a sort of preview of what she'd look like when she wore it.

"Isn't that one of mom's dresses? It's two sizes too big, Hanako. You won't fit in it" Senpai said, Hanako pouting at his response, expecting something along the lines of _OMG! You look amazing, little sister!_

"Well, that's the beauty of clothing, big brother! I can tailor it to fit me perfectly! It'll only take a few minutes!" Hanako said as she pulled out a sewing kit from one of the boxes, taking out the needle so that she may tailor the dress to her size.

"Don't you think mom should be doing that instead? Or maybe a tailor of some sort?" Senpai asked, doubting Hanako's skills as a seamstress.

"Oh come on! It's not that hard! I'll have this dress down to my size in no time!" She boasted as she began working on the gown.

"Okay then… Have fun with that" Senpai said as he stood up from the wall he was leaning on, climbing down from the attic and making his way to his bedroom, leaving Hanako alone in the attic.

"Ow!" She winced in pain. "Big brother! The needle pricked my pinky! Oh my god! It's bleeding! Get me a band-aid!"

* * *

The time was 4:53 PM.

"Hello! Welcome! Come in! Come in! How may I help you today?!" The store clerk asked cheerfully as she stood behind the counter, greeting Jayson Stone and Ryoba as they walked inside the small tailor shop, passing by many well designed and pristine looking suits and dresses as they made their way to the counter, many of the suits hanging on the racks on the walls. Others worn by wooden mannequins of different shapes and sizes to fully show off the quality of the tailor's clothing.

Jayson whistled to himself as he and Ryoba made their way to the counter, his little tune showing that he was impressed by the large displays of formal wear. These guys had everything. Suits and dresses for all occasions, be they casual or formal. Some of the more expensive and pricey suits displayed in the large glass windows by the entrance. The place kinda reminded him of the old shop his mother used to work in back when she was a seamstress.

If only she was still here, Jayson wouldn't need to go tux shopping. His mother would probably already have a suit sitting on standby for him. She'd probably say she put love in every stitch too or something. Mom was corny like that.

"Hi there. We need a little help" Ryoba said with a smile as she stood in front of the counter. "You see, my son here is going on a date with a very special girl and he needs something a little more… respectable. He wants to sweep this girl off her feet! Make her go rabid for him! You understand?" She asked, the store clerk coming out from behind the counter to get a good look at Jayson.

"Is that so?" She asked, a beyond irritating grin on her face as her eyes scanned nearly all of Jayson's figure. "And how special is this girl, young man? Is she your little crush?"

"Oh, more then that!" Ryoba said with an equally irritating grin. "Why, he's downright obsessed over her!" She said, the two women giggling as they teased him.

"How cute!" The store clerk said.

"Yeah yeah. Very funny" Jayson said as he rolled his eyes. "Look, I just need a basic suit for some dumb school dance. Can you give me one or not?" He asked in an annoyed tone, the store clerk gasping at him as if he had just offended her deeply.

"Just a basic suit?! That's what you want to wear for something as special as a dance?! No! No! No! That would be downright humiliating for you!" She said, a legitimately concerned and worried look on her face. "A young man as handsome as you can't go to something as big as a school dance in just any old rags! What you need is a custom suit! Something unique! Tailored for you and only you! A suit that demands attention from this girl of yours! Something that screams _I am not just any ma_ _n_ _! I am a gentleman! I am dangerous! Mysterious! I like my women captivating! Smoldering! You want to be my lover!? Earn it!"_ She shouted, giving Jayson what he perceived to be a sales pitch… a very good sales pitch though.

"I understand your whole _clothes make the man_ mentality, but I don't have time to wait around for a suit made from scratch. The dance is tonight. I need something fast!" Jayson said in an urgent tone, the store clerk stroking her chin as she contemplated a solution to Jayson's dilemma.

"Sadly, we don't sell pre-made suits. We only make them from scratch" She explained.

"Then what's with all the ones on the racks and mannequins?" Jayson questioned.

"Display purposes only. Now, I'm really not supposed to do this, but since you're in such a rush, I'll do something special for you. We have some template suits in the back. With a little work and effort, we can make them more then usable for you" The clerk said, making Jayson an offer that actively went against store policy and could most likely cost her losing her job.

"You'd do that?" Ryoba asked, shocked by the kindness the woman showed.

"Is she really special to you?" The woman asked Jayson, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" He answered. "I love her. I've been having some trouble showing that… but I might be able to prove it tonight"

"Alright then. Come right this way and I'll get your measurements" The store clerk said, leading Jayson behind the counter and into the fitting room.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked as he walked inside, the full body mirror being the first thing he saw.

"Not long at all! If we were making you a suit from scratch? All day! But since we're using templates and building off of those, it'll only take two to three hours! I promise!" The clerk said as she grabbed a long strip of measuring tape, using said tape to take accurate measurements of Jayson's arms, legs, waist and neck before writing it all down on a small notepad for later, all of it being important information that was needed in order to make Jayson's suit perfect for tonight.

Ryoba smiled as she watched the clerk tend to Jayson, happy to know that all would be well for both him and her daughter. She wasn't kidding around when she called Jayson her son, you know. She genuinely meant it. Though it had only been a week since the boy has moved in, Ryoba already saw him as a permanent part of the family.

Though, it was more then fair to accuse her of being biased in this association since the boy had saved Ayano's life… twice. Still though, Ryoba doted on him, seeing herself as a sort of foster mother. It wasn't like Jayson didn't earn such treatment anyhow.

Ever since Ryoba met him, he's never once left a bad impression, being a downright gentleman to her as well as Yan-chan. He's polite, respectful, dignified and dedicated to her daughter's protection. What else did he need to properly earn Ryoba's respect? Not much.

Though yes, she saw the boy as a sort of adopted son, that hardly meant he would be free from her wrath, should he ever incur it. In fact, this new found maternal disposition only gave Ryoba more incentive to keep her eye on him. If he screws up… She'll know. Then he gets to spend the night in the basement, Ryoba being there to _tuck him in_. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. In all honesty, she didn't want it to come to that.

As she watched Jayson get fitted for his suit, her phone began ringing loudly from within her purse. "Finally" Ryoba said as she took it out, the caller ID displaying the name of the person on the other line. She then walked out of the fitting room, going outside the store so she may have her conversation in private, hoping the noises of downtown would be more then enough to prevent anyone from overhearing. "About time I heard from you" She answered the phone "What have you got?" She asked.

"Aw, come on! That's how you're gonna start our friendly conversation? No _Hey, Onii-chan! It's so nice to hear from you! I love you Onii-chan!_ No! We've just gotta get right down to business, don't we?" Hitoro Aishi said on the other side of the line, offended that the first thing his baby sister wanted to talk about after not seeing or hearing from him for weeks was involving her little vendetta. "Really warms my heart to know that my baby sister, the only family member who even talks to me anymore, cares so much about me. I'm touched, sis. Really, I am" He said sarcastically.

"Keep your sarcasm and guilt tripping to yourself. Are you going to give me an update or not? Have you found him?" Ryoba asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, I found him" Hitoro answered. "Your little journalist buddy is hiding out in some little dirt town near the Mojave desert. California USA"

"The desert?!" Ryoba asked. "Why would he go there?"

"Well, considering that he's being chased by a bloodthirsty, mentally insane woman in her early thirties who doesn't know how to let go of a grudge, it makes sense that he's not going to be in an area filled with a lot of people" Hitoro said.

"I'm not bloodthirsty!" Ryoba said in an offended tone.

"Says the woman who's going to go all the way to America to kill some old, washed up journalist!"

"Alright, maybe I am a little bloodthirsty. Who cares!? Can you get me to America or not?"

"Already done. You and your little hubbie are already booked for a flight. You leave on the day after tomorrow. Couldn't get a ticket for my niece though. Sorry. You wanna dump her with me for awhile?" Hitoro asked.

"No. that won't be necessary. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself" Ryoba said, a satisfied grin coming to her face. "Thank you, Onii-chan. You have no idea how helpful you've been to me. I love you, big brother"

"I love you too, baby sis"

* * *

The time was 8:59 PM.

Jayson Stone sighed as he paced up and down through the living room of the Aishi house in nervousness, waiting for Yan-chan to finish preparing so they could leave for the dance. He grunted a little as he pulled on the collar of his suit. Damn thing was too tight. He was worried it'd chock him. You'd think having a custom suit made literally hours ago would alleviate that problem.

"So… you two are really doing this?" Takeru Aishi said as he sat on the couch, watching Jayson as he paced back and forth nervously.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I hope you don't object… Sir" Jayson said, trying his best to be respectful to Yan-chan's father.

Over the whole week Jayson had been spending in the Aishi home, Takeru and him barely had any contact, both of them keeping their distance from each other as much as possible.

Jayson didn't know why he and the father didn't try to make an effort to connect. He was more then willing to try and bond with the guy. Takeru was the one pushing Jayson away, not the other way around. He knew the kind of person Jayson was. Who he really was on the inside. Someone Takeru wanted no part of.

Still though, once and awhile, Takeru would be forced to interact with the boy… for his daughters sake. He didn't trust Jayson. He didn't even like him. But sadly, Takeru's hands were tied when it came to matters that involved Jayson. Ryoba liked having him around. Yan-chan loved having him around.

Two against one. A losing battle, even if his wife worships the ground he walked on. She's known to put her foot down when it came to matters involving Yan-chan, having the final say so in almost every argument and every matter. Jayson Stone was one such matter.

"Here she comes!" Ryoba said in excitement as she came down the stairs, finally finished with getting Yan-chan ready. "Wait till you see her! She'll make both your jaws drop!" She boasted. "Come on down, sweetie!" She called, Yan-chan slowly walking down the stairs so that Jayson and her father may see her.

True to Ryoba's boast, Jayson and Takeru's jaws did drop, practically falling to the floor as they saw her in her mother's long sequin red dress, it purposefully made to hug her body tightly as a way of showing off the curves of her hips, the hem dragging itself along the stairs as she walked down, clicking and clacking sounds coming from her stiletto high heels as they made contact with the wooden flight of stairs.

The moment they saw her face, both Jayson and Takeru's brows jumped up in shock, seeing the work Ryoba had done with her daughter's makeup. Smokey black eyeshadow with a light tone of red at the very end. Her eyelashes were all done up as well, increased in volume. Her lips matched the color of her dress. Cherry red. A very, very glossy cherry red, the light reflecting off them brightly.

Her hair however was not touched at all, her ponytail stayed the same. Only difference being that the pin used to hold the tail in place of replaced, a rather ornate and intricate one depicting a rose taking it's place.

"Hello, beautiful" Jayson whistled loudly as he saw her walk down, noticing the embarrassed blush come onto her face as a result. To him, she looked downright gorgeous. No, that was an understatement. She looked heavenly. Divine. Like a princess. No! A queen! A goddess reincarnated! Jayson just… he had no words to describe it better. This was Yan-chan at her ultimate, beauty wise. This was her best. Her greatest. Her final form!

"Whoa…" Takeru said, just as awestruck as Jayson, his face showing nothing but pure shock at his daughter's appearance. The good kind of shock of course. She looked lovely. It was just… surprising. If anything, it reminded him of how Ryoba looked when she was Yan-chan's age. The girl really was her mother all over again. Whether that was a bad or a good thing though, he didn't really know. But in all honesty, he didn't care anymore.

"I know! She's drop dead gorgeous! Aren't I an artist?!" Ryoba said, boasting her talents when it came to Yan-chan's appearance.

"Wow. You… you look amazing, beautiful. Literally amazing" Jayson commented as Yan-chan reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks. You look amazing too. That tux looks great on you" Yan-chan commented as she saw Jayson's suit, a Jet black overcoat half buttoned up. A white, long sleeve dress shirt underneath, matching the white handkerchief in the side pocket of the coat side pocket, his small, jet black bowtie being the finishing touch. His hair slicked back and gelled, per the norm. Yan-chan even detected a hint of cologne. Fancy!

In all seriousness though, he did look amazing, as Yan-chan said. Very handsome. Dashing even! Casual Jayson looked attractive enough on his own. But Jayson in a suit?! You can't compare it! It just screams _I'm a gentleman! I am dangerous! Mysterious! You want to be my lover!? Earn it!_

Yan-chan didn't know why she used those words specifically to describe his appearance. That was just what came into her head. but hey… they fit!

"So, you ready to go?" Yan-chan asked.

"Not yet, you two! Not yet! Not until we take pictures!" Ryoba said as she took out the digital camera, pointing it at Jayson and Yan-chan.

"Mother! I told you that I's not a real date! It's just pretend! We don't need to take any pictures" Yan-chan protested, denying her mother's request for a picture.

"Oh come on! You both look so cute together! I just want one picture!" She said.

"Fine"

"Yay! Get together now! Just like that! And… smile!" Ryoba said as she took the picture, the flash shining brightly in Jayson and Yan-chan's eyes for a split second, the camera capturing the moment forever. "Perfect! That's going to be my new screen saver! Alright, you can go now. Have fun!" She said as she opened the front door, Jayson and Yan-chan exiting the house and walking towards his car.

"Your chariot, milady" He said as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you. Opening the door for a lady. Such a gentleman" Yan-chan said with a giggle, the two of them sharing a little laugh before leaving. "Something looks different though" She stated, noticing the changes Jayson had made to his car. "Did you… wash it? She asked.

"Yep! Even vacuumed out the inside and shampooed the carpets!"

"Wow. You really went all out"

"Of course. What kind of gentleman would I be if I took my date to a prom in a slightly dirty car?" Jayson asked with a chuckle as he turned the ignition, the engine coming to life as he pulled out of the driveway, Ryoba watching as the two drove away to aka-demi academy.

It was a short ride, the two arriving in less then a minute. "Here we go" Jayson said as he parked the car in the lot, looking at the school to see the front doors wide open, many students in suits and dresses entering the main building. "You nervous?" He asked as he looked at Yan-chan.

"A little" She responded. "There are so many ways this could go wrong. I'm starting to have second thoughts about all of this. Maybe we should try something different"

"Hey! Don't chicken out now! Everything is going to be fine. Just follow my lead, okay? Besides, even if the plan doesn't work, that doesn't mean we shouldn't have fun" Jayson said, trying to focus on the positives.

"But still! What if Senpai takes all this seriously?!" Yan-chan asked.

"He's supposed to take it seriously. We're trying to make him jealous, remember? The whole plan rides on him taking it seriously"

"No. I mean, what if he decides not to interfere and just… leave us alone. Then he'll start thinking that you and I are an actual couple"

"Then you'll pretend dump me right in front of him! Bam! Problem solved! Like it never happened!" Jayson said, trying to convince Yan-chan that everything would be alright. He sighed when he saw that she wasn't very convinced. "Hey. Look at me. Everything is going to be alright. Tonight is going to be great for both me and you" He said as he stared her in the eyes, his gaze reassuring her.

"Really? How is this going to be good for you?" She asked.

"It just will be. Trust me on that. You and I are going to have a great time. Now come on!" Jayson said with a smile as the two exited the car, both of them looking at the main building with determination. He was right. Everything would be fine. All Yan-chan had to do was just stick to the plan and trust in Jayson. "You ready?" He asked as he presented his hand.

"Ready" Yan-chan said as she took it, the both of them walking hand in hand as they entered the school, walking through the halls alongside other students as they made their way to where the dance was held. The gymnasium.

It had been completely redecorated for the event, anything even slightly related to sports being removed and replaced with your basic prom décor. Nothing really noteworthy. In fact, Jayson was disappointed by the scenery. He expected something a little more… grander. More eye catching. Especially when the hosts of this little event were the Saikou family! You'd think a family of literal millionaires would be able to afford something less average.

As for the overall atmosphere of the place, it was very lively. The students standing in the center of the gym, dancing as the DJ on the auditorium stage played the latest J-pop hits.

Some of the less lively students sat at the various tables set up around the more outer spaces of the gym, some sitting alone. Others sitting amongst friends. Jayson noticed that one table was used by one person in particular. A girl with crimson red hair and red eyeglasses, wearing an all white dress as she sat at one of the tables, her attention fully focused on her cell phone.

"Info-chan?" Jayson asked as he and Yan-chan walked up to her table, seeing her take her attention away from her phone to look back at them.

"Jayson. Aishi-san" She greeted. "I didn't expect to see you two here"

"I'd say the same for you" Jayson said. "What are you doing here? Social events like these aren't really your… forte" he said, knowing how anti-social Info-chan was when it came to everything that didn't her business. So seeing her doing something in school that wasn't related to work was a rarity at best.

"Well, I decided to make an exception just for this. It's not every day I get to wear a pretty dress and go to a dance" Info-chan said as she stood up from her chair, showing off her all white dress. "Besides, it's a known fact that proms are some of the most regrettable and embarrassing nights in a teenager's life! This is the place where bad judgments and horrible mistakes are born! We're standing in a goldmine of blackmail material! I've only been here for three minutes, and I've already met my quota… twice! So, how are you guys? You here on a date or something?" She asked.

"No!" Yan-chan said quickly, offended by such an assumption as she glared at Info-chan. "Well… We're on a pretend date. We're trying to make Senpai jealous" She said, breathing in deeply to calm herself before giving a more calm response.

"Aww. That's a shame. I was actually hoping you two were dating. You both seem to be made for each other. You know, on the grounds that you're both mentally insane psychopaths" Info-chan said with a grin, chuckling lightly at the little joke she just made. A joke that neither Jayson nor Yan-chan found funny.

"Right… Well, I'm just here for Senpai. Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"Tenth table to the left, by the fire exit. He's with his sister"

"Thanks" Yan-chan said as Info-chan pointed her in the right direction, Jayson sighing to himself as he watched her walk away, making her way towards Senpai's table.

"You know, if you really feel so strongly about her, why don't you just tell her?" Info-chan asked as she stood at Jayson's side, looking at him to see a small, somewhat disappointed frown on his face. "How long has it been? A month? This watching and waiting shit isn't getting you anywhere, Jayson. Just walk up to her and tell her how you feel. Simple"

"No. Not simple. Suicide! If I let her know now, everything I've done will be ruined. She'll see me as a threat. I'll be painting a target on my back!" Jayson stated, annoyed that Info-chan would even suggest such an action. As if she had any idea who she was dealing with.

"If you ask me, you're playing this too safe. If you don't make a move, Senpai will just snatch her away. Then you'll never get a chance. After everything you've been through with Ayano, do you really think she'd try to kill you over a simple confession?" Info-chan asked.

"You don't know how she thinks. Even after everything we've faced, she'd still turn on me in less then a second. She'd see me as a threat. And you know what she does to threats"

"You're talking about her as if you're scared. Come on, She's a fucking tooth pick and you're a muscular brute! You can deal with her easily!"

"There's a difference between what I can do and what I don't want to do" Jayson said as he looked Info-chan in the eyes, glaring sharply. An indication that she needed to back off.

"Fine. Do whatever you wanna do" She said, finally dropping the subject. "Since you're here, I need to talk to you about something. Walk with me" She said as she began making her way to the punch bowl, Jayson following behind closely. "last week, I was doing a little digging into this anonymous asshole that's ruining our business" She said as she poured herself a drink.

"Alright, what did you find?" Jayson asked as he did the same, taking a small sip. Ugh… tastes like dish water.

"Absolutely nothing!" Info-chan stated.

"Wow. Very reassuring. Way to go, master hacker" Jayson said sarcastically.

"Oh fuck you" Info-chan cursed, taking offense. "Besides, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to the person behind all this" She said, Jayson taking a spit take in shock, the punch flying all over the floor.

"What?!" He asked. "Well, don't leave me hanging?! Who are they?! Are they a man or a woman?! What's their name?! Are we gonna go beat the shit out of them?!"

"That's the thing. I wasn't able to learn any of that stuff. The asshole wouldn't even let me talk. They just made threats. Threats to expose me. Give _my_ real name. _My_ address. _My_ private information to the entire school and just… let them tear at me" Info-chan explained, a look of fear on her face as she imagined the possible dangers of having her information known to the school. A school in which most if not all of the students have been blackmailed and extorted by Info-chan.

"Talk about a taste of your own medicine" Jayson said. "You're not taking the threat seriously though, are you?" He asked.

"They got into my computer, Jayson. My private, personal computer. They probably already have my information on standby. They even took all the necessary steps to make sure I couldn't track them! This person knows what they're doing"

"Yeah, but how many people have made similar threats to that? How many times has someone threatened to expose you? Threatened to hurt you? Even kill you?"

"More times then I could count" Info-chan answered.

"Exactly! And you're still here, right? If you ask me, these are just idle threats. You're here! And you're here to stay! You and me are not going to let some cowardly bitch who hides their face get in our way!" Jayson said, his words encouraging Info-chan, filling her with the determination and drive needed to show this faceless coward that she wasn't afraid! She's Info-chan, goddammit! She rules this school and everyone in it! First year students cower in fear of her! Third year students don't dare talk about her! She rules over them all from the shadows! With an iron fist! And she was not about to let some faceless prick take that away from her! So what if it would take a while to stop this whole uprising? Good! Info-chan likes a challenge! "You know what? I really needed to hear that. Thank you, Jayson. You're a good friend" She said, grateful for his support in both the professional and personal sense.

"You're welcome" He said as the two leaned against the punch table, looking on at all the students in front of them, all of them either dancing to the music or sitting around, talking to friends. All of them having a good time. "So… you here with anyone?" Jayson asked.

"Um… Not really. No. I thought about getting a fake date as cover, but… I couldn't find anyone" Info-chan said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "What about you? Are you really only here so Ayano can make Taro jealous?"

"Sadly, yes. But I'm hoping to turn this night around. If I can do that, maybe I'll finally be able to tell Yan-chan how I feel. Just gotta find a way to… set the mood, as they say" Jayson explained. "Hey… um, quick question?" He asked.

"Shoot"

"Don't you think it's kinda random for the school to just suddenly through a dance? And last time I checked, proms aren't very popular in Japan"

"That's because this isn't a prom. Not in the traditional sense. It's an overblown welcoming to the schools new owners. The Saikou family" Info-chan explained.

"That's another thing. Why is a family of super rich, throw-money-at-it-until-it-goes-away types so interested in a high school? These things aren't known to be very profitable, especially a school as big and demanding as aka-demi" Jayson said, being more then just a little skeptical of all this.

"I know. I thought the same thing. None of this makes sense. The Saikou's are the greediest, most money hungry family in all of Japan. They don't understand the definition of generosity. Buying and maintaining a school doesn't sound like something any of them would ever do. Something else is going on here and it all leaves a bad taste in my mouth" Info-chan said, suspicious of all of this. "Not to mention that Mr. Saikou has kicked the old headmaster out and replaced him with Megami Saikou! His daughter!"

"Megami Saikou? I never knew Saikou had a daughter" Jayson said. "Is she hot?" He asked with a grin.

"Pervert"

"What?! I genuinely wanna know! Rich girls tend to be hot!"

"If you wanna know so bad, go find her and see for yourself! Maybe she'll have her bodyguards beat the shit out of you too. She's bound to be around here somewhere. Don't expect her to be big on conversation though. She's a real bitch" Info-chan stated, not being very fond of the heiress to the Saikou fortune. "But if I'm not mistaken, don't you have an insane psychopathic girlfriend that you need to get back too?"

"Shit! I forgot about her!" Jayson said as he threw his cup of punch in the trash, walking off to go find Yan-chan. However, before making his way to the table she sat at, he walked up onto the stage the DJ was set up at. "Hey, in five minutes, I want you to play something nice and slow. Some real romantic and intimate music, alright?" He asked as he pulled out twenty thousand yen in cash, offering it to the DJ, noticing them wink at him, showing that they'd do as asked.

Now, time to find Yan-chan.

* * *

Senpai sighed as he sat alone at one of the table in the gym, watching his sister and her date, Funsai dance to the music.

Hanako and Funsai looked as if they were having the time of their lives. As if nothing in the whole world could ever replicate the enjoyment, entertainment and fun they were experiencing right now. Senpai honestly wished he could say he felt the same. That was far from the truth though. To him, this had to be one of the most boring and dull nights of his life. And this is coming from someone who stays at home for the weekends!

Maybe he would have felt a little differently if he brought a date with him. Then at least he wouldn't be here all alone, chaperoning his little sister, watching her have what she'd consider the best night of her life while he just sat here… all alone.

"Hello, Senpai!" Yan-chan said as she walked up to his table, a cheerful smile on her face, happy to see him.

"Ayano-chan?! Is that… Is that you?!" He asked, shocked and amazed by the way she looked. Everything about her just looked… wow. Her dress. Her makeup. Her lips. All of it. She just looked… Senpai had no words. "Wow. You look amazing" He complemented as he stood up, noticing her blush a little as he praised her outfit.

"Aww. Thank you!" She said, humbled by his complement. "You look great too. You should wear suits more often" She stated as she looked at Senpai's apparel. A simple two-piece suit. White undershirt. Black overcoat. Slacks. The usual. No bowtie though. Shame, that really would have completed the look.

Though his suit wasn't nearly as intricate or refined as Jayson's, Senpai's lacking that certain… oomph! He still looked amazing in it.

"What? This? It's nothing. Just a suit I borrowed from my dad. Doesn't even fit me right" He said as he stretched his arms out, the sleeves going past his wrists. One size too large.

"Well, still. You look amazing" Yan-chan complemented again, not bothering to hide her blushing anymore. "So… Are you here with anyone?" She asked, her tone sounding somewhat hostile near the end of her question.

"Um… my sister"

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't word that right! I'm just chaperoning! She's not… my date, if that's what you're thinking!" Senpai said, quickly trying to dissuade any assumptions Yan-chan may have made by his statement. "I couldn't actually find a date in time, believe it or not. Every other girl was going was already picked out. What about you? Are you here with someone?"

"well, actually…"

"Yeah. Me!" Jayson said as he walked up to the table, standing Yan-chan's side. "We're here together" He said, putting his arm around Yan-chan's waist to make it look convincing. For the sake of keeping up the act, Yan-chan allowed his hand to stay there, resting on her hip. She could see the smug look on Jayson's face. He was enjoying this.

"Oh… You two are dating now?" Senpai asked.

"No!" Yan-chan interrupted quickly, doing the same thing she did with Info-chan. "I mean… We… Um. We're just… testing the waters, so to speak. Seeing what works and what doesn't. You know, experimenting. That kinda stuff" She explained… vaguely.

"Well, good on you then. I hope you two end up making it official. You'd make a good couple" Senpai said, a disappointed sigh leaving him as he looked towards the ground, staring at his shoes.

"You know, everyone always says that. Guess it must be true then" Jayson bragged, a smirk on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up" Yan-chan growled, glaring at him, her eyes conveying a warning. _You're pushing this too far and I don't like it. Stop!_

"Well… like you said, we're just testing the waters" Jayson said, backing off once he saw the glare. He got the message loud and clear.

"Like I said, I hope you two end up making it official. I'd be very happy for both of you" Senpai stated, a small smile coming to his face, showing that he was supporting of Jayson and Yan-chan being a couple… on the inside.

On the outside however, he felt entirely different. Irritated. Angered. Cheated. Like he was looking into the eyes of a thief who stole something very precious to him. Or, to be more specific, someone.

Though, he expected Jayson would make his move on Yan-chan eventually. Senpai did basically say he'd back off and let Jayson take her, knowing that he showed much more adoration and love for her then Senpai ever would. However, Senpai made the choice to back off before he was able to see Jayson's more… disturbing side. His dangerous, violent side. The side that relished and basked in chaos. The side that reveled in anarchy. The side where his _Fuck you! I'll do what I want!_ Attitude was turned up to eleven. This darker side was who Jayson really was, Senpai saw that now after everything had happened. The murders of Rumi and Kumi. The beating of Osoro.

These moments in Senpai's life gave him more then just a clear picture of who the real Jayson was. A bitter, angry, violent brute who was eager for a fight with everything and everyone, his previous hostility towards Senpai now making a lot more sense. This wasn't the person he thought Jayson was. At least… not anymore.

Whether this was the result of a sudden change or had been his true nature all along, Senpai didn't know. And frankly, he didn't care anymore. What he cared about now was Yan-chan. More specifically, her safety when around such a… beast.

What Senpai said back there, promising to back off and not prevent Jayson from being with Yan-chan… he was starting to regret ever making that promise, seeing it as a judgment call that he'd made too soon. Now that he saw Jayson's more violent side, he began to question whether letting someone as cruel and destructive as him around somebody as sweet and innocent as Yan-chan was a good call. What if Jayson turns out to be abusive and mistreating towards Ayano? The imagination of him knocking her senseless before beating her with the same brutality he showed to Osoro… not a pretty picture.

Even though Senpai prided himself on being a natural skeptic, it was very hard to live up to that upon learning who Jayson really was. He could acknowledge that there was good in him. I mean, he saved Yan-chan's life… twice! But that good was outweighed by a lot of bad.

It was here that Senpai found himself at a crossroads, two options lying before him. Honor his original promise and let Jayson take Yan-chan for himself. Or try to convince Yan-chan to stay away for her own safety, even though Senpai had no proof for her to show concern, being able to use nothing but what he felt in his gut to form an argument.

Both of these choices weren't good ones, both of them having upsides and downsides. It was possible that Senpai couldn't have been more wrong about his new judge of Jayson's character, all his worrying being for nothing.

It was also possible that when telling Yan-chan to stay away, she'd become deeply angered by Senpai's outrageous command, infuriated at him for trying to come between her and her best friend, to the point where she'd never want to see Senpai again.

One of these choices obviously had a much greater risk then the other, but Senpai was still hesitant to choose either of them. He already made a bad judgment call once. He wasn't making that mistake again.

"Alright everybody, we're gonna calm things down with a nice, slow song. So either find a partner or take a seat" The DJ said over the microphone, changing the music in the gym to a more slow paced song, intended for slow dancing with a partner, preferably one you had intimate affiliations with.

"Perfect" Jayson said under his breath, a grin on his face as he began clearing his throat, getting Senpai and Yan-chan's attention. "Excuse me, beautiful. But may I have this dance?" He asked as he presented his hand, winking at Yan-chan to ensure her that it was all a part of the plan.

"Um… Yes. Yes you may" She agreed reluctantly, taking Jayson's hand as the two began making their way to the dance floor.

" _Don't wait up"_ Jayson mouthed as he looked towards Senpai, grinning even more when he saw the frustrated look on his face. If only Jayson had a camera.

"Do you even know how to dance?" Yan-chan asked as she and Jayson walked to the center of the dance floor, hand in hand.

"Of course. I took lessons" Jayson said confidently.

"Really? Where did you take these lessons from? The internet?"

"Maybe…" He responded nervously. "Look, I know you don't wanna do this. But it's the only way for the plan to work. Besides, it'll be fun. I promise"

"Fine…" Yan-chan said as Jayson put his hands in the appropriate locations. Right hand on her waist and left hand in hers as the music began playing, the two slowly swaying back and forth to the music.

"Hey… Um. I'm sorry about being such an ass tonight. I know this isn't easy for you, what with you and me pretending and everything. I've just been… very aggravated. I hope I didn't anger you" Jayson said as the two danced together, giving an apology after realizing his actions tonight, especially with his treatment of Senpai.

"It's okay. In all honesty, I didn't expect this to be easy for you either. If you hadn't came up with this plan, you'd probably be here with Aya, right?" She asked, Jayson's cheeks turning a shade redder as he heard that.

"Yeah… Aya. In all honesty, she'd turn me down. I'm trying to get with her but… She's got her eye on someone else. And he's a real pain in my ass" Jayson said. "Every time I try to get close to her. Every time I try to tell her how I feel, he gets in the way. Ruins my moment. Snatches her away from me" he explained.

"On purpose?" Yan-chan asked.

"It looks like it's on purpose"

"What an asshole! You should kill him for that!"

"i wish I could. I really do. She loves him too much. I make a move to him, she'll be… destroyed" Jayson stated as the two continued dancing, a look of concern in Yan-chan's eyes as she heard him talk about Aya.

"If you can't touch this person, then how are you going to get him out of the way so you can get Aya to love you?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. But I feel like I'm making progress with her. Every day, she spends a little more time with me and a little less time with him. Eventually, she'll stop seeing him in general"

"I see. It's a waiting game"

"A waiting game that I'm winning, even if it doesn't look like it" Jayson stated. "Okay, It's my turn to ask you some questions" He said, Yan-chan's curiosity peaked as to what he could possibly want to know.

"Shoot" She said.

"Do you have a plan B?" Jayson asked. "You know, if things don't exactly work out for you and Senpai. Do you have a backup plan?"

"You know what? I don't" Yan-chan said, answering his question. "In all honesty, I never even thought about having a back up plan. I just assumed everything would just work as intended. What about you? Do you have a backup plan?" She asked.

"Yes" Jayson answered.

"You gonna tell me what it is?"

"No"

"Okay then, be cryptic. See if I care" Yan-chan said, giggling a little to herself. "You know, I thought tonight was going to be awful for me. But believe it or not, I'm having fun so far" She said with a smile.

"Good" Jayson responded. "Now onto another question I had. If things don't work out with you and Senpai and you don't have a backup plan… would you consider going after someone else? Someone who's not Senpai?" He asked, Yan-chan stopping dead in her tracks, taken aback by such a question.

"If you said that to me a month ago, I would have killed you right here. Right now" She said in a deadpanned tone. "But… since you've been such a good friend to me, I guess I'll try to give you an answer. Nobody could ever compare to my Senpai. It's not possible to find a replacement. It's just… the way he makes me feel. It's such a rush! It's like I'm walking on air! It's a high I can't come down from! Nobody could ever replicate that experience" She stated.

"So… just because some guy makes you feel something weird, you love him?" Jayson asked.

"Well… that's how love works, right? When you're near the people you love, you feel this amazing feeling within you. These people make you feel so incredible. So special. So much so that you can't bare leaving their side for a second. That's love, right?" Yan-chan asked.

"That's not all of it" Jayson responded. "Love is so much more then just… some feeling in your chest. I'm surprised you don't know that. Love is about being with someone who cares for you deeply. A person who showers you with attention and affection. A person who takes care of you to the point where you wanna do the same to them. A person who means the world to you. Someone you can't bare to live without. Because if they ever left, your life would lose all purpose. I learned that the hard way with Katherine. I learned what real love is like. And she was anything but that" He said, expounding on what he felt was the real meaning of love. Camaraderie. Compassion. Companionship.

"Wow" Yan-chan replied, moved by what he said. "I… guess I never thought of it that way" She said, almost speechless as she comprehended Jayson's interpretation. It made hers sound a lot more selfish and careless when compared.

"So, going back to my original question. Would you try to go after someone else if you can't get Senpai?"

"Well… after hearing what you just said, I don't know. Maybe, I guess" Yan-chan responded, a slightly confused and distressed look on her face, no doubt her mind struggling to adapt to her response.

"What would that person be like?" Jayson asked, pushing further. "What kind of person would you go after if you couldn't have Senpai?"

"Um… Someone like you, I guess" She said, Jayson's eyebrows rising in shock as he heard that.

"Someone like me?" he asked, making sure he heard that right.

"Yeah. I mean, you're kind, caring, loyal, always there when I need you, always ready and willing to protect me. Believe it or not, you make me feel special too, in your own, unique way. When I'm around you… I feel safe and secure. Guarded and protected. Like I've got a barrier all around me and nobody can break through it! When you're here with me, all my doubts, my worries and my cares, they just vanish. You make them vanish" She stated as she looked into Jayson's eyes, a heartfelt smile on her face as she poured out her feelings to him. "Senpai makes me feel loved and treasured, but you make me feel protected, safe and cherished. So… if someone like you ever came along and made me feel that way, I guess I'd give it a chance" She said. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she saw the way Jayson looked at her, a saddened frown on his face as he sighed lightly, almost as if something deep within his core was gnawing away at him, eating him.

"There's something I need to tell you. You won't like what I have to say. But I'm gonna say it" He said, his frown replaced with a look of determination.

"What is it?"

"Hey guys!" Senpai said as he annoyingly came in between the two, ruining Jayson's moment… again! "Mind if I cut in?" He asked.

"Yes!" Jayson said in a frustrated tone.

"Great! I knew you wouldn't mind!" He said, ignoring Jayson's denial. "So, look Ayano-chan. I know you and Jayson came here together, but since you guys aren't, you know, official… Can I have dance too?" He asked, yan-chan immediately gasping in surprise, Jayson gasping in shock. Who gave this little worm the balls to just come right in here and ruin what was supposed to be an important moment for Jayson!?

"Yes! Yes, I'd love that!" Yan-chan said, ecstatic over the idea of dancing with her Senpai. Yes! Jayson's plan worked! "Would you like a dance now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great" He said, Jayson standing directly behind him, infuriated. No! More then infuriated! More then enraged! More then angry! Words didn't explain the amount of hatred he felt for Senpai as he dug into his suit's coat, stealthily pulling out his kunai knife, the tip of the blade mere inches away from the worms back.

 _DO IT!_ His mind shouted angrily. _IT'S TIME TO GIVE THAT **FUCKING WORM** WHAT HE DESERVES! DO IT! JUST DO IT! STAB HIM! STAB HIM! STAB HIM RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! SOAK THE FLOOR WITH HIS BLOOD! CARVE LACERATIONS AND GASHED INTO EVERY PART OF HIS BODY! SEVER HIS **FUCKING** HEAD FROM HIS BODY! WHO CARES WHAT YAN-CHAN WILL DO!? SHOW HER WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO GET IN YOUR WAY! SHOW HER THAT YOU WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE HER AWAY! SHOW HER THAT SHE BELONGS TO YOU! STAB HIM! STAB HIM **STAB HIM!**_

"No…" Jayson said under his breath as he stealthily put the knife away, maintaining his willpower and control over his actions as he watched Senpai walk away, Yan-chan at his side. Holding his hand.

Though he wasn't ready to just give up without a fight. Even though he refused to hurt Senpai, that didn't mean he automatically lost the battle or the war! No. If anything, it was just extra incentive for him to send in the cavalry.

He's walking right up to them both and finishing what he started! He's going to show Senpai that you can knock Jayson down all you want, but he'll just get back up again, bigger, faster, stronger.

"Excuse me. I'm incredibly sorry to bother you, but is your name Jayson Stone?" A girl asked from behind him, tapping on the back of his shoulder lightly with her finger, the sudden interruption stopping him from going after Yan-chan.

"Yeah. Who wants to know?" Jayson asked as he turned around, facing the girl who had asked for his name. One of the first things he noticed about her was her long, silver hair. Her matching, cool silver eyes demanding Jayson's attention. And that complexion… flawless. Utterly flawless. No blemishes in sight. Her skin tone whiter then porcelain.

She wore what looked to be a very intricate and ornate black ballgown that hugged her entire body tightly, showcasing a perfect hourglass figure the likes of which no average woman could ever hope to achieve, one of the most prominent parts of her body being her breasts, their size being two to three sizes bigger then your teenage girl, The little cleavage window on her dress giving Jayson a nice view.

Her arms covered in long, silken gloves that reached up to her elbows in length, the top trims decorated with a red strip of fabric. Her neck piece complementing the ensemble well. The overall worth of the girl's clothing obviously being much more then what the average woman could ever afford. Her clothing said it all. Whoever this girl was, she was loaded.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Jayson asked as he finally took the girl's appearance in, the initial shock and awe from her beauty fading away. But… something stayed. Something that peaked Jayson's curiosity. That face… That smile… Those eyes… That hair! He could swear that he recognized it all from somewhere. He just couldn't place where. "Have we met before? Why do I feel like I know you?" He asked, his mind struggling to try and point out where he's seen this girl. It was on the tip of his tongue but… he just couldn't place it.

"Maybe you do know me. Maybe you don't. Don't bother hurting your little head over it. People tell me I have a very recognizable face" The girl responded vaguely, a confident smile on her face. "Now, getting back to why I borrowed a moment of your time. I've heard a lot about you. All of your exploits and deeds within the school. I was so impressed by the stories the other students told me, so much so that I knew I had to meet you in person. To see you with my own eyes"

"Well you saw me. Now I've gotta go"

"Hold on a minute! I'm not done talking yet" The silver haired girl said as Jayson tried to walk away, her hand griping his shoulder incredibly tight, the feeling of his flesh being squeezed and gripped so hard being more then enough to keep him stationary. "It's very rude to ignore a woman when she's talking, you know. Now you've made me lose my train of thought… let's see, where was I?" The girl asked herself as she tried to remember why she came to him, Jayson looking past the crowd of people in front of him to See Yan-chan and Senpai holding hands, beginning their dance. "Oh yes! I wanted to ask you for something!" The silver haired girl remembered.

"And what would that be?" Jayson asked.

"A dance" The girl said as she let go of Jayson's shoulder, the same hand that held him in place now offered to him for a dance.

"A dance?" He asked, the girl nodding once, her confident smile remaining strong on her face. "That sounds lovely, but I'm afraid I don't have time"

"Then make time" The girl said, her tone changing from friendly and cheerful to slightly annoyed and angered, yet her smile still remained, her composure in check. "I'm sorry if I sound demanding, but you have to think of it from my perspective. Here I am, being a very pretty girl who's all alone on prom night, having nothing to do but sit down and watch everyone else dance and have fun. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see you! A very attractive, very handsome young man standing here all alone. Is it wrong to want a dance from you?"

"Look, I'm flattered by the complements and everything, but I have something very important I need to do"

"Really? And what is that? Ruining Ayano Aishi's Cinderella moment?" The silver haired girl asked, Jayson taken aback by her very accurate guess.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Gut feeling" She responded. "Are you really sure doing that is a good idea? The poor girl has worked tirelessly to gain her Senpai's attention and now she has it. Are you really just going to walk up there and take her away? Ruin what's supposed to be the happiest moment in her life? You'd be breaking her poor little heart. She'd also hate you tremendously for it. Now I'm going to ask again. May I have a dance?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?" Jayson asked, the girl nodding in response. "Fine" He said.

" _Enchant_ _ê_ " The girl said as Jayson took her hand, pulling her close to him. "Ooh! So rough! You're pulling me like I'm a piece of meat! I love it! Truth be told, I have a thing for violent, aggressive men. I don't know why" The girl said as Jayson held her close, putting one of his hands on her waist, the other hand in hers as the music changed, the tempo switching from something fit for a slow dance to something that was meant for a tango.

Jayson didn't really know the steps of something as complex as that, but after remembering all the times he's seen such dances on television, he figured he could imitate it fairly enough.

However, he didn't get the chance to see if that was possible. As soon as the music began kicking up, the silver haired girl seemed to take the lead, paying Jayson back for his rough push by doing the same to him, pushing and pulling him into the proper positions as the music played, the girl's skill of readjusting both her and Jayson weight making it look like they were dancing together flawlessly like they were professionals. She was even able to make it look as if Jayson was leading her, even though it felt more like she was leading him.

The dance was actually quite the display, so much so that other people stopped dancing just to watch them! Everyone gathering around and watching the two dance, having the stage all to themselves as a spotlight shined over them.

"You're light on your feet, you know. I'm impressed. American's are usually so clumsy" The silver haired girl said, Jayson ignoring the obvious jab at his nationality.

"I swear I've seen your face before. I keep thinking that you're important somehow. I just can't put my finger on it" Jayson said, the silver hair girl chuckling a little at that, her confident smile still there.

"Silly boy. _Taisez-vous et suivez comme le bon chien que vous êtes"_ She responded, whispering in his ear before pulling back hardly, making Jayson dunk her.

"Are you speaking french?" He asked, picking up what she said yet failing to understand what it meant.

"The language of love!" The girl said with a wide smile as the dance continued.

Sitting at one of the tables near the back of the gym were two men, one of them permanently confined to a rather top of the line wheelchair, unable to walk due to old age ruining his legs. His son, Mr. Saikou sitting on a chair next to him, watching the dance.

"That fellow is very graceful, is he not?" Mr. Saikou's father asked, enjoying what he saw.

"I have no idea how you were able to drag me into this" Mr. Saikou said, his tone angered and irritated. "This school is a complete waste of time and money. And why are we wasting that? All so you can continue your foolish little revenge quest! It's petty! It's pathetic! You need to learn to let water go under the bridge, old man. Let bygones be bygones so we can all get back to our lives!"

"Silence" His father said, grunting in annoyance at his son's live and let live mentality towards the Aishi family. "I'm trying to watch the dance" he said as he returned his attention to the boy dancing with his granddaughter, utterly transfixed and amazed as he watched their bodies move.

"Hopeless old man. Remind me to throw you in a seniors home so you can never bother me again" Mr. Saikou spat bitterly.

"I love you too, son. I love you too" His father spat back, being just as bitter. Mr. Saikou sighed as he layed back in his chair, realizing that petty insults wouldn't win the argument. Instead, he just sat back and watched the students as they all grouped up around his daughter and the boy she was with, his eyes scanning the crowd for a very specific girl.

He found her. There, in the corner of the dance floor, still dancing with her Senpai. The girl with the raven black hair done in a ponytail. What was her name, Ayano Aishi? Mr. Saikou could only sigh as he looked at her, her and her Senpai still dancing even though everyone else was to busy watching Megami and her new friend.

In truth, Mr. Saikou felt bad for the poor Aishi girl. The way she acted. The way she felt… nobody should have to live like that, even if they were a child born into a family of psychopathic murderers and butchers. He hoped he could convince Megami to let go of this revenge quest she got herself wrapped into. If not for the Aishi girl's safety, then for the safety of his own daughter.

The thought of his own flesh and blood. His offspring dying by the hands of this girl simply because she stuck her nose where it didn't belong, he shuttered at it. Shuttered as he watched the Aishi girl dance with her Senpai.

"You know, I'm really glad you took my offer to dance" Senpai said as he and Ayano danced together, the two rocking back and forth to the beat of the music. "I actually thought you'd say no. You know, on account of you being here with Jayson and everything. You're not mad at me for doing that, are you?" He asked, Yan-chan shaking her head as she heard that.

"No. Not at all. Like I said, we we're just testing the waters. Seeing if this will work or not" She explained.

"Yeah well… from where I was standing, it looked like it worked out a little _too_ well" Senpai said with a sour look on his face, his tone sounding slightly angered.

"Senpai, you're not… jealous, are you?" Yan-chan said, a sly smile coming onto her face.

"What?! Me?! Jealous?! No way!" Senpai denied quickly. "I don't know where you'd get that idea, 'cause it isn't true. Even if it was, that's not why I pulled you away from him"

"Ouch!" Yan-chan winced in pain, her sudden cry making Senpai jump in surprise. "Ow… You stepped on my toe!"

"Oh, sorry! Hehe… I've got two left feet. Won't happen again though! I promise!" Senpai said, apologizing for his clumsiness as he looked down at the ground, watching where his feet were going.

"It's okay…" Yan-chan said, forgiving Senpai as she tried not to focus on the slight aching in her big toe, which was where Senpai stepped. It was an accident. He didn't mean it. "You were saying?"

"Oh, right! I wanted to talk to you privately… about Jayson. You may not like what I have to hear. But I'm saying it anyway. And before you ask, no. It has nothing to do with me being jealous, which I am not!" He stated, Yan-chan listening intently to what he had to say. "I know he's your friend and everything and that you two are very close but… after everything that's happened, I'm starting to think you shouldn't go near him anymore"

"What?!" Yan-chan asked, confused as to why Senpai would suggest that she'd do such a thing. Jayson was her friend! A person she confided in! A confidant! A companion! A brother to her! Besides… "It'd be kinda hard to avoid somebody who lives with me"

"Jayson lives with you?!" Senpai asked in surprise. She said that last part out loud, didn't she? "When did that happen?!"

"Hehe… A week ago" Yan-chan stated, slightly embarrassed that she let that little secret slip without knowing.

"And his step-family is okay with that?"

"His step-family is… gone. They… had an accident" Yan-chan explained.

"What kind of accident?"

"The very, very bad kind" She stated. "He moved in with me and my parents the next day"

"You don't say?" Senpai asked, suspicious to all of what Yan-chan said. The way she talked about it… She's hiding something, Senpai knew it. Did Jayson…? No! He wouldn't! He couldn't! But… if he did, then it only served as more proof for Senpai's suspicions. "Listen. I think you should just… stay away from him for a little while, okay? He's not the same person I remember. He's different now. Or maybe he's always been different and I'm just catching this now"

"Ow!" Yan-chan winced again, Senpai stepping on her other foot this time.

"Sorry!" He apologized. "Stupid feet!"

"It's okay. What are you trying to say, Senpai?"

"I think… I think Jayson is the murderer. The one who's been killing everyone" Senpai said, Yan-chan gasping slightly as she heard that, knowing that Senpai was catching on.

"No… No! You're wrong!" She said, half of her being enraged to know that Senpai was close to discovering the truth and the other half of her pretending to be shocked to divert any implication that she was involved. "You have no proof!" She stated.

"You're right. I don't. But I'll get some, I promise you that" He said, his voice filled with determination. "I know you may be mad at me for saying that. And in all honesty, I don't even think I'm right to make such a claim about Jayson. But I just… I have this feeling in my gut that's telling me that. Though, I could be wrong. And I hope I am. You don't have to completely shoo him away but… keep an eye on him. Be careful. Do that for me, okay? Promise me you'll do that?" He asked, looking deep into Yan-chan's eyes, eyes she couldn't resist staring into, her mind melting to his will as he gazed at her.

"O-Okay… I'll be careful" She said. "I promise"

"Good" Senpai said, sighing in relief. "I'm sorry for getting a little too serious there. It's just… I wanted to get my point across. Now, you wanna enjoy the rest of our dance?" He asked as his hands clutched Yan-chan's waist a little firmer, the feeling sending shock waves through Yan-chan, making her shiver a little under his touch. It felt so good…

As the two continued their dance, swaying left to right. Side to side as they held each other close, Yan-chan tilted her head slightly, looking over Senpai's shoulder at the center of the dance floor.

She saw Jayson in the center, a large group of people standing all around him as he danced with… wait, dancing with someone else?! Is he dancing with another girl!? The audacity! How dare he! He was Yan-chan's date and… Well, pretend date. She guessed he had probably gotten sick of the charade and found someone else to spend his night with. It was kinda justified. After all, Yan-chan did ditch him for Senpai. Figures he'd get payback, even if it wasn't intentional on his part.

Who the girl was exactly, Yan-chan couldn't make out. Too many people around, blocking her from getting a clear look at the girl's face. Whoever it was though, Yan-chan could clearly see that Jayson and her were dancing together very well. Very closely. Very intimately. He was probably having fun with that girl. A lot more fun then he'd ever have with Yan-chan.

She sighed a little to herself as she continued looking over Senpai's shoulder, trying to look through the crowd of people to see the girl Jayson was with. It was nearly impossible. All she could do was speculate as to who he was with.

What if it was Aya? What if she was here and Jayson finally grew the courage to ask her for a dance? If that really was the case and this girl really was his crush, Yan-chan supposed she should have been happy for him. He's dancing with his dream girl. The person who, in his mind, fits every description of perfection. The person who healed his heart. Saved his life. Gave him purpose. Prevented him from committing suicide. He's spending this night with the most important, most beautiful girl in his entire world. The girl who his world revolves around.

Yan-chan should be be bursting with joy and happiness for Jayson. She should be feeling happy for her friend, but she didn't feel that. Instead, she felt… hollow. Sad. And a little angry. It was like she was missing a small yet crucial piece to some massive puzzle. A puzzle she couldn't move on from until it was complete. And oddly, being near Senpai didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it only seemed to be making it worst somehow.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

"Ugh! How about you stop apologizing and look where you're stepping instead! _**You big idi-**_ " She shouted before gasping loudly, her hands quickly covering her mouth to prevent herself from finishing her sentence. "I mean… I… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please! forgive me!"

"Hey. Hey. Relax. It's alright. I deserved that. You're right, I should be watching where I'm stepping" Senpai said, an apologetic look on his face. "I told you I wasn't a good dancer. Maybe we should stop. Take a break for awhile, you know?"

"No! I… I'm fine! We can go back to dancing if you want!"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Come on, let's dance" She said as she grabbed Senpai's arms by the wrists, putting them back on her waists, trying to prevent her lovely moment with Senpai from being ruined. "I'm sorry for shouting. I have no idea what came over me!"

"Hey. It's okay. You didn't mean what you said. I know that. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the dance, alright?"

"Yes. That'd be nice" Yan-chan said as the two went back to dancing. She looked over Senpai's shoulder to check on Jayson once more, only to find that their dance must have stopped. Him and the unknown girl just standing there, talking to each other.

"Thank you. That was delightful" The silver haired girl said as Jayson finally finished his dance with her. "Well, I feel as if I've taken more then enough of your time. I got my dance and I'm more then happy with it. It was very lovely, thank you, Jayson. _Au-revoir"_ She said as she turned around, beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Jayson said as he grabbed her by the wrist, gripping tightly. "I know you from somewhere. I've seen your face and heard your voice. Tell me who you are. I want your name" He said with a low growl, similar to that of a dog, giving a warning before attacking.

"Resorting to intimidation now, hmm? Typical male. Though I will commend you. Most men ask for a woman's number first, then their name. You get points for breaking that trend" The silver haired girl said with a smirk. A smirk Jayson was tired of seeing.

"Your name! Now!" he demanded, his grip on the girl's arm tightening.

She could only shake her head at his demand, her tongue clicking against her teeth as she did so, making a "Tsk tsk tsk" noise. "Poor fool. You fail to grasp the danger of the situation you've just created. Here you are, a male, touching a part of my body in a forceful nature without my consent. Bad move. You have no idea how much power you've given me. I could scream at the top of my lungs right now. I could shout rape to the heavens. Do you know how long it will take for the entire gymnasium to turn against you and take turns beating you down?" The girl said, Jayson's eyes switching from looking at the girl's arm to her face, noticing her breath in deeply, preparing to scream.

Jayson sighed in defeat as he released the arm, The silver haired girl giggling in victory.

"Men. So easy to outsmart" She said, taunting Jayson. "I guess the rumors are true. You really are like a dog. It's good to know that Aishi-san trained you so well! Such a good boy!" She said with another giggle as she tauntingly tousled Jayson's hair, petting him like he was some idiot house pet. She was rewarded for that with another growl, this one twice as fierce. "Okay okay… God, I was only teasing. Heel, poochy" She said.

"Go… Away" He commanded, glaring at the girl sharply.

"Yes. I'll go. I had a wonderful time with you, Jayson. I hope we can do that again" The girl said as she walked away, Jayson quickly sprinting to the place where he last saw Yan-chan and Senpai. He hoped he still had time to save tonight.

"So that was it? That was your brilliant and fool proof plan?! To have a nice, romantic dance with the best friend of our worst enemy!?" Nemesis said as Megami walked up to the table she sat at, pulling out a chair of her own and taking a seat, a victorious grin on her face.

"No. I just wanted to have a little fun with him" Megami said as she sat down, her legs crossing each other as she ran a hand through her silver hair. "I like him. I like him a lot. And the way he gets all flustered and angry. Downright adorable. I should have taken a picture!"

"So what was the point of all that then?" Nemesis asked. "Did you just wanna get under his skin?"

"Yes… and no. I have plans for him. Big plans. He'll be a useful tool in my arsenal one day. I just need to sever his annoying tie With Ayano before I can bring him onto my side"

"What?!" Nemesis asked, shocked by what Megami just said. "You want him on your side? You do realize that's impossible, right? He's not going to drop his flag and pick up yours! He's not an ally! He's an obstacle! An obstacle we need to get rid of!" Nemesis said, seeing Jayson as a threat to her revenge.

"That's where you're wrong, my humble bodyguard. Like I said, I have plans for our little friend from the united states. Big plans. Besides, he is rather handsome in that suit, isn't he? Very dashing. And that glare! The way he just piers into your very soul! Ooh! Gives me shivers!"

"Oh god. Kill me now" Nemesis said as she rolled her eyes at that, the two watching as Jayson made his way to Yan-chan and Senpai.

"You!" He said as he pointed to one of the delinquents who attended the dance, gaining his attention. It was Copper-streak.

"Boss?!" She asked, seeing Jayson as her superior. "I didn't expect you to be here! What's up? You need something?"

"Yeah. I need something. I need you to dump the punch bowl over that loser's head!" He shouted, pointing at Senpai.

"What?! Why?!" Copper-streak asked, Jayson responding by grabbing her by the neck, clenching his fist in her face.

"Because if you don't I'll break the bowl over your head!" He threatened.

"Good argument, boss. I'll get right on it" Copper-streak said as Jayson released her, watching as she walked up to the punch bowl, picking it up and running towards Senpai and Yan-chan.

"Ouch!" Yan-chan winced in pain as Senpai stepped on her feet again.

"Again, Sorry" Senpai apologized.

"You know what?! Enough! My feet can't take anymore! They're killing me" Yan-chan shouted as she pulled away from Senpai, her feet practically stinging in pain due to being stepped on so many times. "Senpai, I'm sorry but-"

"DELINQUENTS RULE!" Copper-streak shouted loudly as she ran right up to Senpai, dumping the punch bowl over his head before running off, disappearing from the dance.

"Ugh! Did someone really just spill punch on me?! Why would someone do this?!" He shouted in anger as the punch was spilled all over him, the brightly colored liquid staining his suit as multiple students gathered around him, laughing at his misfortune, Jayson chuckling lightly as he leaned against the punch table, enjoying his sweet revenge.

"What a loser!" "I can't believe that just happened! I'd be so embarrassed if I were him!" "Yeah! Take that, you stuffy upperclassman ass!" The students all said as they pointed fingers, laughing at Senpai as if what had happened to him was the funniest thing they'd ever seen.

"Senpai, are you okay?!" Yan-chan asked him as he backed away slowly, fear and embarrassment overcoming him as he ran away, exiting the gym and running out the school. "Senpai! Wait!" Yan-chan shouted as she ran after him, heading into the halls before tripping on her high heels, falling to the ground.

Senpai was gone by the time she picked herself up, leaving school grounds in shame.

"Yan-chan!" Jayson said as he caught up with her, helping her up before shaking a little dirt off her dress. "You okay? What happened?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Someone dumped the punch bowl all over Senpai. I've never seen him so embarrassed like that. He's gone now" She said as she turned to Jayson, a saddened look on her face. "My whole night is ruined!" She said as she hung her head down low.

"Hey, don't say that. The night's still very young. We can still save it. What do you say? Let's you and me head back and pick up where we left off" Jayson said, trying to make her feel better.

"I want to go home…"

"But-"

"I said I want to go home!" She shouted loudly, glaring hard at Jayson, throwing all her anger at him. "Now! Jayson!"

"All right… come on" He said as he walked her to the car, the two getting inside and driving back home, Yan-chan being silent throughout the entire ride back.

* * *

The time was 10:26 PM.

Ryoba sighed in relaxation as she sat in the comfy chair in her living room, taking a sip from her tea as she red through the pages of a book.

Her reading was then interrupted as the front door was opened with a massive amount of brute force, the doorknob almost making a hole in the wall! Ryoba looked towards the door to see that Yan-chan had been the one to open it so violently, slamming it shut on her way in.

"Oh, good! You're home!" Ryoba said with a smile, welcoming her daughter home. "And how was the dance?" She asked.

"Horrible!" Her daughter responded with a shout as she took off her high heels, dropping them to the ground as if they were worthless, stomping as she went up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.

"My my. Someone didn't have a very good night" Ryoba said as she shook her head.

"I'll say" Jayson said as he walked through the front door, coming inside and sitting on the couch in the living room, undoing his bowtie as he relaxed. "I don't understand why she's so mad. I thought tonight was great! I had fun!" He stated, Ryoba glaring her eyes at him.

"What did you do?" She asked sternly.

"Nothing!" He said, defending himself. "Okay… Maybe I dumped the punchbowl on Senpai's head while he was dancing with her, but it was totally justified! I had her in a slow dance! Literally five seconds away from telling her how I felt before he snatched her away again! Like he always does! Besides, it wasn't that bad! She's over reacting!" Jayson stated, Ryoba sighing at him as she returned her attention to her book.

"I told you this would blow up in your face" She said. "She'll calm down in the morning"


	24. Heartbroken

**A/N: _Got another long one for you guys! honestly, I'm starting to worry that the chapters may be getting too long though. In the original, i was able to make them much more shorter and crank them out much faster, all of them no longer then fifteen pages. But now? Almost every new chapter is about twenty to thirty pages long!_**

 ** _I know It's because my writing style has changed_** ** _tremendously, but it still makes me wish that i could crank out a quick one without leaving out anything i feel is important to be shown immediately._**

 ** _But... that's not really the reason this one took long. Yes it's a big chapter, but the reason for the delay was due to me just being lazy. You see, i recently picked up a little game known as NieR: Automata and got instantly hooked! So, if you wanna blame anyone for the wait, you can blame 2B!_**

 ** _...see how well that goes for you._**

 **Alessandra West : _That's what i was going for, yes. I did take much inspiration from that one scene in Sly 2, that game being one of my favorites of all time._**

 **Guest Reviewer : _I've been thinking about that, having a short spin off or oneshot of JaysonXMegami fluff. Their interactions are fun to write about and interesting to read. As to whether I'll actually do such a thing, We'll see._**

* * *

The time was 11:59 PM. Friday.

Yan-chan sighed as she laid in her bed, trying and failing to fall asleep as she tossed and turned back and forth, constantly changing sleeping positions, fluffing her pillows and you probably get the idea by now. Basically, she couldn't sleep.

Why? She didn't really know. You'd think that coming home from an event as mentally and physically exhausting as a school dance would leave her begging for a rest, wanting to just crawl into bed immediately and sleep the rest of her night away. But oddly, she couldn't.

Her mind was still abuzz tonight, her thoughts keeping her up into the late hours of the night as she recalled what had happened at the school dance. She still felt awful about it. It was supposed to be her big Cinderella moment. The moment where Senpai finally realized that he loved her. The moment where Yan-chan finally worked up the courage to tell Senpai about her feelings for him. The moment where the two would share their first kiss.

She grunted in frustration a little as that thought crossed her mind. God, that sounded so… stereotypical. The shrinking violet wallflower finally hitching up with the big man on campus during the school dance. A story that almost everyone's read a hundred times and a cliché that almost everyone was tired of seeing.

Yan-chan should have known that it wouldn't have gone as smoothly as it usually does in those corny high school shows made for preteens. That kind of stuff only happens on television. In movies. Books. Things that have no basis in reality. And sadly… Yan-chan lived in the real world. The real world where Hollywood magic doesn't apply. Still though, was it wrong for her to hope that it would have?

Was it wrong for her to hope that everything would have gone perfect? In a way, it sort of did, right? The only reason she saw tonight as a disaster was because of that pathetic little bitch that dumped the punch on Senpai! Once Yan-chan finds out who it was, she'll inflict her wrath on that little slut! Gouge her eyeballs out! Carve her name in her chest! Cut her tongue out and make her eat it! And… and what good would that really do?

It wouldn't really change anything. Senpai would still be incredibly embarrassed. Yan-chan's night would still be ruined. Nothing would have changed as a result of finding and killing the person who did this. So what was the point of trying? Nothing would change at all. Everything would stay exactly the same no matter how hard Yan-chan tried to change it. No matter how much progress she made, she'd just get thrown back at the beginning, forced to do it all again like always. The repetitive cycle of violence and death just keeps on going and going, the end not foreseeable by anyone.

" _Would you consider going after someone else? Someone who's not Senpai?"_ Jayson Stone's words echoed in Yan-chan's mind, the memory of when the two of them danced flashing back to her for a split second.

Someone else? Someone who's not Senpai? Yeah right. As if anyone else would even slightly reach the caliber Senpai was on. As if anybody could even come close enough for Yan-chan to even consider it. No. She can only be with Senpai. Nobody else.

That was the old way she used to think. The way she's always seen it. Senpai was the only option if Yan-chan wanted a partner in life. If she wanted a lover. If she wanted a husband. Nobody other then Senpai could ever suffice. She'd never love anyone other then him. This was the way she's thought for years when it came to her love life. Ever since she first saw Senpai, all of what was just explained was set in stone permanently. It became her creed. Her code of honor. A law she wouldn't dare break.

But after what Jayson said to her, explaining what he thought the true meaning of love really was, she began seeing everything differently, even if only for a few small seconds.

Camaraderie. Compassion. Companionship. This was his creed. His code. His definition of love. A definition he believed in strongly. A definition he'd kill for if it meant maintaining it. Yan-chan couldn't deny that his definition was a lot less selfish then hers. Her explanation was basically just focusing on that small little jolt she gets whenever she's near Senpai. That wonderful yet brief little rush that had her so addicted to him, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth once she came down from her high, craving more of the amazing drug that was Senpai's love.

It actually did sound very similar to someone who was addicted to an actual drug, almost as if Yan-chan took the words right out of the mouth of a junkie! That was the best description of Senpai's love she could come up with? _He makes me feel like I'm high on drugs?_ That was the best she had? Hearing her very words echo back into her mind… It made her feel pathetic in a way.

There Jayson was, talking about wanting to be with someone who cared for him. Wanting to be with someone who loved him so much that he wanted to return that love tenfold. Talking about someone being so valuable and irreplaceable to him that he'd never be able to live on without them if they ever disappeared. It sounded so… painful, actually. It really showed everything that Jayson went though. The hurt he suffered. The pain he bared through. The struggles he braved to understand the answer to the real questions. The big ones. The ones that will take almost half your life to answer. And even then, the answers to those questions could only get you so far.

What is love? How do I get it? And do I even deserve it?

If Yan-chan was ever asked those questions, she doubted she'd be able to answer them correctly. You know what she'd say instead? _Love is like a drug. And I'm nothing more then an addicted junkie._

"Ugh! Stupid idiot!" She grunted as both her hands grabbed her face, insulting and scolding herself for her idiotic interpretation of what love really was.

But then Jayson came along and smacked her in the face with the real definition. That's when she actually started thinking. That's when she gave a proper answer to his question.

" _Would you consider going after someone else? Someone who's not Senpai?"_

"Maybe" She answered out loud, a confused and troubled expression on her face as she stared up at the eggshell white ceiling above her.

After hearing Jayson's definition, the idea of finding someone else didn't seem so… unappealing as she originally thought. Could she ever see herself with someone else? Yes? No? Maybe? She couldn't answer. To her, that had to be one of the most difficult questions to answer in her life. Defiantly harder then any math or science question could ever be.

She gave what she thought was an appropriate answer. If she ever did decide to go after someone else… She'd probably go for someone like Jayson. She figured that someone like him would, at the very least, be a somewhat suitable replacement. He's kind. Caring. Considerate. Loyal and loving. Always there when Yan-chan needed him, be it for the most mundane or the most extreme of tasks. He's always got her back whenever it came to anything she struggled with, be it physically or mentally.

Having someone like that at her side, she could kind of see the reason as to why she'd go after a guy like that. Would she go after Jayson specifically? Well… She didn't know if that could ever be possible or if she'd even want that.

Romance is so complex and confusing. Complicated and sensitive. But friendship? That stuff is easy. As a friend, Yan-chan could be herself around Jayson without having fear of how he'd see her. She could just relax and let lose around him. But being in a relationship with someone who she treats like a brother? It would just be uncomfortable for her.

I mean, how do you make a jump that big? How do you go from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend? How do you switch from buddies to lovers? How do you go from sharing seats on the couch to… sharing a bed?

That kind of change just seems so… drastic. Scary even. What if Jayson doesn't like having Yan-chan as a girlfriend and what if she dislikes having him as a boyfriend? Well, the obvious answer is to breakup. But then what happens after that? Does everything just go back to being the same as before? Do they just go back to being pals? Pretending as if it never happened?

Anyone who's ever been in a relationship with a close friend and broke up will obviously know the answer. No. It's a bridge burning experience. Severs the connection permanently. Builds a wall between the two, preventing them from ever seeing each other again.

If that were to ever happen to Jayson and Yan-chan, to the point where they'd never be able to speak to each other, let alone be in the same room? No. She wouldn't take that chance. It took her a while to understand this, but she needs Jayson in her life. She needs him to be nearby constantly. She can't even imagine him not being in her life anymore. The idea of him leaving her behind forever over a breakup because the two just aren't compatible… As said before, Yan-chan didn't want to take the chance.

She sighed as she stood up from her bed, opening the door to her room and walking out into the dark hallway, making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She then opened the refrigerator, her eyes squinting a little as they adjusted to the bright light inside. She reached her hand in and grabbed the jug of milk, along with a small glass from the cupboard. She poured about a half a glass and put it into the microwave, setting the milk to heat for a half-minute. Thirty seconds.

Rumor had it that warm milk helps people sleep. Whether that was true or not, Yan-chan was about to find out. And if it didn't work? Well… she could always raid the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for her father's sleeping pills. That'll knock her out.

The microwave dinged loudly, announcing that her milk was ready. She took it into her hand, feeling the warmth of the glass before downing it all in one gulp, wiping her mouth clean and placing the glass in the sink.

She then made her way back up the stairs, returning to her room. However, she stopped once she passed a certain door, seeing that it was only slightly opened. She peaked her head inside the room, seeing Jayson Stone sleeping soundly in his bed, his arms and legs all spread out as he laid there, taking up all of the mattress.

Thinking back, she did treat him kind of unfairly at the dance. He tried making that night perfect for her and believe it or not, she actually enjoyed dancing with him. It was fun. A lot more funner then dancing with Senpai, she admitted. Her feet still hurt from the trampling he gave her.

Maybe… Maybe she was too hard on him tonight. Maybe seeing him as only a way to make Senpai jealous was wrong. Jayson was her friend. Her best friend. He deserved better treatment, especially after all the effort he's put in.

She opened the door a little more, entering the room on the tips of her toes so as not to wake him. She then slowly pulled out his desk chair and turned it to face him, sitting down and just… watching.

She just sat there, her hands resting on her lap as she sat up straight on the chair, watching her friend as he slept. She paid close attention to his chest, seeing it expand and contract as he breathed in and out, Yan-chan trying to match his pace, breathing in and out with him simultaneously.

He was a very quiet sleeper. No snoring whatsoever. Rarely tossed or turned either. Oddly, Yan-chan thought that watching him sleep was very… relaxing and tranquil for her. So much so that a small smile grew on her face as she leaned forward in the chair a little, seeing him just lay there and breath, his body motionless. It was all very soothing to her. She didn't know why.

She certainly knew that this was far different then watching Senpai sleep. Watching him sleep makes her excited. Makes her fantasize about him and her enjoying a hot night of passion. But seeing Jayson sleep… It calmed her. Put her at ease. Relieved her of the stress she was suffering. It was almost as if Jayson was taking her worries and cares away from her, trowing them out the window to be someone else's problem. Only he wasn't. He was just lying there, resting and recharging so he'd have the energy needed to face tomorrow, his mind passing the time by conjuring dreams for him to experience while he waited for the sun to rise.

Yan-chan hesitated to move closer, fearing that even the slightest noise would wake him, ruining his sleep. Yet, she had the odd feeling that she needed to get closer to him. Though, she didn't know why. Curiosity maybe? She did try to get closer eventually, standing up from his desk chair and quietly walking towards his bedside, taking a new seat on the floor next to him.

She was now close enough to see his head, noticing that it was turned away from her, allowing her to only see the back. She could hear his breathing now. Very calm. Relaxed. At ease. She tried to match the timing of it, inhaling when he did and exhaling shortly after.

The odd feeling within her persisted. She needed to get closer. She leaned her head forward a little, The volume of Jayson's breathing being louder as Yan-chan closed the gap, her ears at a closer proximity to hear him.

 _Not good enough. Closer._

Closer? How close could she get? She was already right next to him. How closer could she be before he'd eventually sense her presence and wake up? You know, now that she asked that question, she kind of wanted to find out the answer, her curiosity peaking even more when she wondered how he'd react if he did wake up. So, she got even closer, carefully moving his arm and leg out of the way and climbing into his bed, laying right next to him.

It was soft. Comfy even. The warmth of the mattress relaxing her even more as she sank in. her head resting on the single pillow next to Jayson. She could see why he loved sleeping so much. If Yan-chan's bed was this comfortable, she wouldn't want to get out either. She'd just want to lay here forever. Sleep the days away and just… sink. Lay here, motionless. Just thinking about it made her a little drowsy.

 _Closer._

She shimmied just a few inches closer, feeling the slight heat radiating off of Jayson.

 _More. Closer._

She snuggled up to him, Her chest against his back. He felt warm. So very warm.

 _More._

She dug her head into his neck, nuzzling slightly.

 _Even more._

She wrapped her arms around his torso, cuddling him.

"What are you doing?" Jayson asked as he turned around, Yan-chan gasping as she jumped back in surprise, caught off guard by his reaction. "Why are you in my bed?" He asked in a yawn, a look of both fatigue and confusion on his face.

"Um… I… No reason!" She said, embarrassed as her cheeks blushed slightly redder then normal, the darkness in the room preventing Jayson from seeing such a sight. "I was just… I… Um. I didn't-"

"Didn't wanna sleep alone tonight?" Jayson asked, cutting off Yan-chan's stuttering sentence.

"Y-Yeah…" She said with a sigh, hanging her head down low in embarrassment. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all. Do you mind?"

"What do you mean?" Yan-chan asked.

"Well, you know. I'm a guy. You're a girl" Jayson said, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh… That. I trust you, Jayson. You know that" Yan-chan said.

"Alright then. Climb in and get comfortable. Here. Have an extra pillow" He said as he gave one of his pillows to Yan-chan as she crawled back into bed, her back against his as the two laid down together.

Yan-chan was more then just a little weirded out by this, not only because she was sleeping in the same bed with someone she saw as only a friend, but because she somehow wanted to sleep with him. Yet… didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was just all the stress she faced tonight, this one moment seeming to be her little respite. The calm that came after the storm. The chance to just relax and put everything behind her. Allow her to move forward.

Thinking about it further, this was probably the right thing to do, sleeping beside someone else. All the solitude Yan-chan's room provided would no doubt give her mind the excuse it needed to stay awake for hours as it thought, wondered and contemplated endlessly, keeping Yan-chan up for hours.

But when sleeping alongside someone else? When you're not left alone to your thoughts? Then the mind doesn't seem to be so active. It's kind of like a little kid crawling into their parents bed after a nightmare. Sleeping alongside someone who cares about you keeps your mind off whatever's bothering you. But Yan-chan was a little too old to crawl into bed with her mommy and daddy, wasn't she?

Besides, they do more then just sleep on the bed…

"Hey, about what happened tonight. That dumb dance. I'm sorry" Jayson apologized, turning around so that both him and Yan-chan slept away from each other, back to back.

"Sorry about what?" Yan-chan asked.

"I know that tonight didn't exactly turn out the way you wanted. I kinda feel responsible for that. So… I'm sorry" He apologized again.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong" Yan-chan said, her back still turned to him as she laid on his bed. "Besides, It wasn't that bad of a night. I had fun… kinda"

"Yeah. I had fun too" Jayson responded.

"You wanted to say something to me before Senpai interrupted us. What was it?"

"Right. What I wanted to say was…" Jayson hesitated, his mind picturing and imagining Yan-chan's reaction to his confession. "…That you're my best friend" He chickened out as usual, fearing that now was not the time or the place.

"You're my best friend too. Goodnight, Jayson"

"Goodnight, Ayano"

* * *

The time was 11:23 AM. Saturday.

"Remind me again. Why are we doing this exactly?"

"I told you five different times. You won't be doing anything. I just need you to watch my back while I look around for a while, okay?" Senpai asked as he walked down the streets of the small village of buraza, his little sister by his side as the two made their way to a house a few blacks away from theirs. He had a determined look in his eyes as he could see the house in the distance, coming closer and closer to it as he walked. "Look, I know you're not up to it. And honestly, neither am I. But it's gotta get done. You don't have to do anything. Just wait outside until I find what I need. I'll be in and out like that!" Senpai explained, comparing the time he'd spend inside the house to the time it would take to snap his fingers. "We're here" He said as they reached their destination. A basic white, two story home.

This house belonged to Jayson Stone and his step-family. Well, used to belong to them. After the… _accident,_ the house had been emptied, one of it's occupants moving in with another family and the other two suddenly disappearing, their location unknown.

That was the reason Senpai was here. He was here to investigate. What kind of accident took place in this house? Where was Jayson's step-family? Why did they disappear without informing anyone of their location? And more importantly, why did Jayson move out of the house the day after?

As you could probably remember, Senpai made a big accusation of Jayson last night at the dance, accusing him of being the murderer responsible for all the killings around and within aka-demi academy. When he confided his suspicions to Ayano, she almost immediately denied it and demanded proof. Proof that Senpai didn't have.

He had hoped that, if there actually was proof of Jayson being the murderer, it would be found here in his home. His old home.

In all honesty, Senpai prayed that he was wrong about Jayson. He practically begged to be wrong. After all the time the two have known each other, he never would have thought Jayson would be capable of such a thing. But the murder of Rumi and Kumi confirmed that he did indeed know how to kill… and rather effectively at that.

And the brutal beating he gave to Osoro. Vicious, proving that Jayson saw violence and brutality as the ultimate means to his ends. And after that… After Senpai has seen the more violent and destructive sides of the American, he could tell that his total disposition changed like a flash of light, him showing his true colors to Senpai more and more every day.

It was like Senpai was dealing with a completely different person now. Like some kind of murderous synthetic human had replaced the real Jayson or something. This wasn't the same guy Senpai knew… or at least thought he knew.

But getting back to the point, Jayson was a suspect. One of Senpai's only suspects, actually. If he finally wanted to discover who the murderer really was, he had to begin getting his hands dirty and start looking into this himself! Noire detective style!

At least if he finds nothing, he can cross Jayson off the list for now. If anything, this little expedition he and his sister were on was only to confirm or deny whether Jayson could be trusted. But even if Senpai didn't find anything, he'd still keep his distance out of suspicion. He hoped Ayano would do the same. He hoped that she heeded his warnings and tried her best to keep her distance as well.

It wasn't like Senpai was trying to drive a wedge between their friendship. He'd never do that! It's just that he was concerned about her being near someone as violent as Jayson, thinking that he'd turn on Ayano! Hurting and abusing her in a heartbeat. Call Senpai old fashioned or even sexist, but he hated seeing any woman get hurt for whatever reason.

Though Jayson has done nothing of a sort to Ayano that would suggest that he'd willingly put his hands on her… Senpai just wanted to be careful. You know, for her sake. For her protection. This whole murderer disaster has taken a lot of good girls away from Senpai. He didn't want Ayano to be one of those girls.

"It's empty" He stated as he looked through one of the windows, peaking inside to find the whole house barren. The furniture all gone. The curtains and blinds taken down. The carpets removed. Where did all the stuff go?

"The door's locked!" Hanako said as she tried and failed to open it, grunting in failure.

"Maybe we can get in through the window? I'm too big, so you'll have to climb in and open the door" Senpai said, opening the window he looked through as wide as possible for his sister.

"Um… I dunno about this. Isn't this breaking and entering? Isn't that a crime? We could get in big trouble!" Hanako stated, not liking any of what her brother was up to. "Why do you even wanna go in this house anyway?! What's inside?! We're not… We're not robbing the place! Are we?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! You want the whole neighborhood to hear you!?" Senpai scolded, his index finger in front of his mouth as he shushed his sister. "No. We're not robbing or stealing anything. I just need proof!" He explained.

"Proof for what?" Hanako asked.

"I think one of my friends did something bad… Something very, very bad. Something he could get in serious trouble for. If he did do that, I need proof and this is the only place that could have that proof" Senpai said as he got down to Hanako's level, his hands gently grasping her shoulders. "I know this is all a bit scary, but I really need your help, Hanako. I'm not asking you as your big brother. I'm asking you as your friend… Do you have my back?" He asked, noticing a hesitant look on Hanako's face as she contemplated the situation Senpai had dragged her into.

"Okay, big brother. I've got your back!" She said, Senpai sighing in relief as he heard that.

"That's my girl. Alright. Get that door open!" He said as he helped Hanako climb inside the house, her opening the front door for him soon after entering. And now the two were in, free to search to their hearts content.

"Eww! It's all dusty in here!" Hanako said as Senpai entered the house, searching everything nearby. The shelves. The walls. The floors. Everything. And what did he find? Dust. Nothing but dust. The house has only been empty for a week, right? How could so much dust accumulate so fast?

"Huh? What's this?" Senpai asked himself as he searched the wooden countertop that separated the kitchen from the living room, seeing the large indent on the surface. It looked like something was rammed into the counter, making the indent. But what? A knife, maybe? And what kind of knife? Judging the size, It could have been a cleaver of sorts. One of those big butcher knives for cutting through thick meat.

Though, why would you cut meat on a countertop and not a cutting board? And the force one would have to use to make an indent this big! This wasn't a cut. It was a straight chop with a heavy amount of force used. Possibly strong enough to cut through a bone. Strange.

"AAHH!" Hanako screamed as she ran out of the kitchen and through the living room, panicked and scared stiff. As if she saw a ghost.

"Hanako?! What's wrong?!" Senpai asked.

"Th-The basement… It smells really bad" She said, shivering and trembling slightly as she stood near the front door.

"Really? It smells? That's what's got you so scared? What's it smell like?" Senpai asked as he got close to Hanako.

"D-Dead people" She trembled, Senpai taken aback by her rather specific answer. How does Hanao even know what death smells like?

"Really?!" Senpai asked, a slight shiver of fear running down his spine, chilling him. "Did you… go down to look?"

"No… Too scary"

Alright. I'll… I'll go check. You stay here, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful" Hanako said as she watched Senpai walk into the kitchen, where the door to the basement was located. He felt a slight shiver of fear as he looked at the wooden door, his mind imagining the possibilities of what he'd find down there. One of those possibilities being the corpses that created the dead people smell Hanako described.

He gulped in nervousness as he turned the doorknob, the old wooden door creaking loudly as he opened it, a very pungent yet awful smell assaulting his nostrils as soon as he began walking down the stairs.

Yeah… that smells like decomposing flesh alright. It made Senpai feel as if he was going to upchuck his lunch! Normally, this would be the part where he says _Screw this! I'm outta here!_ But he wouldn't. The proof he needs is defiantly down there. Down in the dark basement that smells like rotting flesh… Lovely.

He covered both his nose and mouth with the collar of his shirt as he walked downstairs, allowing him to somewhat filter out the horrible smell as he fully entered the basement. He then pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app, the light illuminating the small basement and revealing… nothing.

The place was empty. Completely cleaned out! No boxes of junk! No stored away furniture! Just four walls, ceiling and a floor. Barren. But the smell… It had to come from somewhere, right? And Senpai knew for a fact that this place smelled like a decaying corpse! So… where's the body? Did Jayson move it? Bury it somewhere? Was there even a body to begin with? Well, there had to be! Obviously! Where would the smell come from?! In order to produce an odor so… disgusting, something dead had to be lying here and rotting away! But whatever it was, it was gone now.

Senpai could only sigh as he walked back upstairs and into the living room, Hanako waiting for him to return, still shaking a little.

"Did you find the smell?" She asked.

"Yeah. No idea where it came from though" Senpai answered as he sighed in disappointment, hanging his head down low. "I'm starting to think coming here was a mistake. Maybe… Maybe I was wrong about Jayson" He admitted.

"Why the hell are you in my house?" Jayson Stone said as he walked through the front door, Senpai and Hanako jumping back a little in surprise as he entered the living room, an angered glare on his face. His anger was justified though, since Senpai was basically intruding on private property without permission.

"Um… Jayson. Hehe. Funny seeing you here" Senpai chuckled nervously, caught like a kid with his hands in the cookie jar. "Umm… What are you doing here?"

"I live here, moron" Jayson insulted as he rolled his eyes. "Well, not anymore. I moved in with Ayano-chan about a week ago. I only came back because the house is going up for sale tomorrow, so I wanted to double check and make sure I didn't leave anything important behind" He explained. "Now, back to my question. Why the hell are you in my house?!" He asked, his tone much more hostile then the first time.

"Well… I was just-"

"And don't think you can just make up some story! I can tell when you're lying! So tell the truth!" He interrupted.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you the truth!" Senpai said. "I was… looking for proof" He stated.

"Proof? Proof of what, exactly?"

"Proof that…" He gulped, swallowing down his apprehension. "Proof that you're the one who's been murdering everyone in aka-demi!" He said, Jayson taken aback by such a huge accusation.

"Me? The murderer? You've gotta be kidding me. Is this a joke? This has to be a joke! Who said I was a murderer? Was it Yui? Yui Rio? The girl from chemistry class!? She's always spreading fake rumors about me!"

"No. Nobody spreaded any fake rumors. I'm here because I'm the one who thought you're the murderer" Senpai admitted.

"Really? You honestly think I'm a murderer!?" Jayson asked, shocked and offended at such a bold and unfounded accusation, especially one coming from someone like Senpai, who's known him ever since day one of Jayson's first year. "Wow. Some friend you are. So quick to accuse me without even trying to get my side of the story! Way to go, gumshoe! You're a real ace detective!" He taunted sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I had a feeling!"

"A feeling!? You were going to break into my house to search for nonexistent proof that I'm a murderer without even talking to me because you _felt_ something?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just… I… What's with the knife!?" Senpai asked randomly, a confused look coming onto Jayson's face as a result.

"My knife?" He asked as he pulled out his old butterfly knife from his pocket, twirling and flipping it to show off his skill. "What about it?"

"Why do you always carry it everywhere?! You don't leave home without it! Why would you even need to own something as dangerous as that?!" Senpai questioned, Jayson rolling his eyes again, comparing Senpai to a nagging mother.

"So what? I'm not allowed to be concerned for my own protection? I grew up in the back alley streets of Manhattan! If I didn't carry a knife around, It'd be a guarantee that I'd get stabbed by one!" Jayson shouted angrily. "I'm just a person who's concerned for my own protection. Nothing more. Nothing less" He stated.

"Umm… Okay. Then what's with the basement!? Why does it smell like a rotting corpse!?" Senpai questioned again, switching subjects as Jayson groaned in annoyance, crossing his arms.

"Simple. Rat's nest" He explained. "Real estate bitch wouldn't let me sell the house until I dealt with the rat problem. And of course, she wouldn't shill out for an exterminator. So I had to go down there and poison the nest myself. Came back a week later to find over a dozen little rats lying dead on their backs. That's where the smell came from. Needless to say, the poison worked faster then I expected"

"A rat's nest? Really?" Senpai asked skeptically.

"Yes. Really" Jayson replied, his tone still filled with hostility. "I've got the bites to prove it. Wanna see?!"

"N-No thanks. I believe you" Senpai said. "Look. I'm sorry about all the accusations and everything else. Breaking into your house and all that. It was… uncalled for. I should have just talked to you. I'm sorry" He apologized, hanging his head down low, seeing his original accusations as wrong.

Though he still had his doubts, but he obviously had no way of proving those doubts true. For every point he made, Jayson had a counter argument that went against Senpai's narrative. Without hard, definitive proof that he could hold in his hands and show, Senpai was fighting a losing battle. Best to just give up before you make an ass out of yourself, right? At least then, Senpai could preserve a little bit of his dignity.

"I guess me and Hanako will just leave now" He said as he and his little sister made their way to the front door. "See you later, Jay-"

"Hold it, worm!" Jayson shouted, His voice stopping Senpai dead in his tracks. "We're not done talking. I'm still angry about what you did to me last night"

"Last night? Oh yeah! The dance. I… I came in between you and Ayano-chan" Senpai said nervously, his hand scratching the back of his head as he recalled his actions at aka-demi academy's school dance.

"You did more then that. You snatched her away from me… again!" Jayson stated, his sharp glare locking onto Senpai. "I'm getting pretty sick of that, you know. It's always a pattern with you. I get her alone. I have a few precious moments to have her all to myself. She talks to me and I talk back. Eventually I make her smile. I make her happy. And then what happens?"

"I butt in and ruin everything…"

"Exactly! You butt in and ruin everything! You throw me back to square one!" Jayson said. "But you're gonna make it up to me"

"R-Really? How?"

"By making good on your promise, remember? You said I could have her. _She's yours_ being your exact words" Jayson said as he walked closer to Senpai, getting right in his face. "Now you're going to keep your promise and back off! I don't want to see you near her! Don't talk to her! Don't touch her! Don't even look at her! Even when she gets down on her knees and cries, you will ignore and disregard her!" He demanded.

"What?!" Senpai asked in shock. "Look, I understand you're mad but you can't make me do that! If you really love Ayano-chan, then you should just be content with her being happy!"

"I've been content for over two years, Taro" Jayson said his name. "I'm done with sitting on the sidelines while some big man on campus who doesn't even care about her just snatches her away!" He shouted.

"That's not true! I care about her…"

"No you don't" Jayson said. "If you really cared about her, you would have fought Osoro Shidesu in her place. But you didn't. Instead, you sat there and cried over your poor little black eye while she got her face thrown in the dirt!" He shouted.

"I… I…"

"And if you really cared about her, you wouldn't have ditched her and left her alone in the middle of an amusement park! But you did. And why? Because you didn't wanna get on some stupid, old ride with her!"

"That's a lie and you know it! I had to go find Hanako!"

"A convenient excuse!" Jayson said, seeing right through Senpai like a clear window. "Which leads me to my final point. If you really cared about Ayano, you wouldn't have ruined what was supposed to be her first kiss. Her first kiss with someone she really cared about. Her first kiss with someone who truly, genuinely loved her. Me! It's like you said, if you love someone, you should be content in knowing that they're happy, right?" He asked, throwing Senpai's own words back at him while highlighting all of his hypocrisy.

This would be the part where Senpai shouted something back to defend himself, only… he didn't. Couldn't. He was just so overwhelmed by everything Jayson shouted at him, Senpai's mind needing to do a double take and contemplate a response. But for every response he could have, he knew Jayson had five different ones to counterattack with, making Senpai look even more like a fool then he already was.

So he said nothing. He just sat there and took Jayson's barrage, hanging his head low in shame as his faults and hypocrisy were shown right to his face by someone he used to see as a friend.

He began questioning himself, analyzing his connection to Ayano in order to find something! Anything to prove to Jayson that he did care! That he really did see himself as a true and caring friend to Ayano! But… no words came. It's one thing to be a friend, but being a true friend was something entirely different.

Anybody can make friends with anybody. But being a tried and true friend is something much more difficult. It was like a badge of honor to someone. A title which must be earned. A privilege that could be taken away at any moment.

To be a friend to somebody, all you had to do was say hi to them and learn their name. But to be a true friend, you had to make an effort to know the in's and out's of somebody. Learn what made them tick. Understand what drives them to do what they do. Discover the sources of their inspirations.

Senpai did not know Ayano personally. In fact, outside of school, the two rarely saw each other! Senpai knew nothing about Ayano's personal life whatsoever! He didn't know any of her interests! Her hobbies! Her favorite foods! Television shows! Movies! Music! Video games, if she even liked those. He didn't even know if she liked video games or not! How do you have a friendship with someone without knowing if they like video games!? Senpai was actually surprised to learn how little he knew about Ayano, and he felt rightfully ashamed for it.

"Face it. You don't care about her anymore then you do with anyone else. She's not your friend! She's just some girl who goes to the same school as you! A girl you would have never met if I hadn't introduced you to her" Jayson stated, his glare still on his face, still sharp enough to cut through solid stone.

"You're right…" Senpai said, knowing when he was in a losing argument. "There. You proved how shitty of a person I am! Does that make you feel better about yourself!? Do you get a kick out of making yourself feel superior to me?!"

"Maybe" Jayson said with a grin. "I can't deny, I do feel a little fuzzy inside. But that's not the point. The point is, you don't care about Ayano. I do care about Ayano. She's mine, fair and square. Now, you're gonna make good on your promise and stay away" He demanded, his grin changing back to a glare.

"And if I don't?" Senpai asked, Jayson responding by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, Hanako gasping in terror as Jayson put his hands on her big brother.

"Then I'll beat you to near death!" Jayson threatened, his hand clenched in a fist for Senpai to see. "When Osoro punches you, you get a black eye. When I punch you, I'm gonna break a few bones. So if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your distance. Clear?"

"Crystal" Senpai said.

"That's a good boy" Jayson said as he released Senpai. "Now get out of my house!"

"Come on, Hanako. We're leaving" Senpai said as he and his little sister left the house, crossing the street. Senpai then stopped as soon as he reached the other side, looking back at the house, an angered and irritated look on his face.

"Big brother?"

"Hanako, listen to me" Senpai said as he put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I need you to go home right now, you hear me?! Go home and don't leave the house until I come back. But… If I'm not back within two hours, call the police and send them here, okay?! This is really important!"

"Wh-Why? I thought you said there was no proof"

"There wasn't. But he's hiding something. I just… I can feel it!" Senpai said, trying to explain his motives for continuing his search for proof. Hanako not knowing whether he genuinely felt something or if his resolve was just strengthened by anger and frustration. Still… He was her big brother, so she had to do as he said. She quickly turned around and began running home, leaving Senpai alone.

He hid behind one of the houses across from Jayson's as soon as Hanako left, Senpai peeking his head out from the side of the house to see Jayson walk onto his porch, a cautions and alert look on his face as he scanned the area for any signs of other people.

He found none however. It was the weekend after all. Everyone was either relaxing at home or sleeping in.

Anyways, the street was empty. No one in sight. A grin then came to Jayson's face as Senpai watched him make his way to his car, the window on the passenger's side rolling down on it's own. In fact, listening closely, Senpai could still hear the engine running. The car was still on and by the looks of it, someone else was sitting inside.

Jayson then leaned on the passenger door as he put his head through the opened window, appearing to have a conversation with his passenger. But as to who that was, Senpai didn't know, mainly because he couldn't get a clear look.

"Is it safe?" The passenger asked. The voice was female. Very high pitched and light.

"As safe as it's gonna be. Best if we do this quick though" Jayson said as he opened the door for his passenger, Senpai watching her exit the vehicle while running a hand through her crimson red hair and pushing up her red framed glasses.

"Who's that?" Senpai asked himself, not knowing the girl by name. Oddly though, he could have swore that he's seen her before. The way she moved. The way she sounded. The _I-really wish-I-wasn't-here-right-now_ look in her eyes. It was all weirdly familiar to Senpai. Why does he feel like he should know this girl? Then again, why does Senpai feel like a close friend of his is a serial murderer? His feelings aren't exactly trustworthy right now.

Nonetheless, Senpai continued to watch as the red haired girl walked past Jayson, making her way inside his house. "Get our little guest for me, will you? I'll get everything ready" She said as she walked inside.

"Yeah" Jayson said as he walked to the back of his car, opening the trunk and pulling out… a body?! Yeah. It was an actual human body! It looked to be that of a young male. He even wore the aka-demi uniform! The head covered with a burlap sack and the hands bound behind his back, Senpai hearing his various grunts and groans as a result of Jayson pulling his victim out of the trunk, obviously still alive and kicking.

"Stop struggling!" He said as his victim began squirming, trying desperately to break free from his captor's grip, only to be rewarded with a punch in the gut, putting an end to the victim's struggle for freedom as Jayson forced him into the house, shutting the door and locking it on his way in.

Senpai was both shocked and relieved at the same time. Shocked to learn that Jayson and this new mystery girl had kidnapped someone, but also relieved to know that it was just a kidnapping and not a murder.

He waited for a while, keeping his eyes glued on the door to see if Jayson and his red-haired friend would come out and leave as fast as they came in. After waiting for what felt like a whole minute, Senpai assumed that they didn't plan on leaving soon and walked back to the house, this time peeking through a window on the side, allowing him to see the living room.

He watched as Jayson and the red-haired girl worked together to tie their victim to a chair, said victim trying his hardest to break free, moving erratically as he grunted and groaned, trying his hardest to voice his discontent as his captors bound him to the chair.

"That should hold him. Take off the bag" The red haired girl commanded, Jayson moving behind the captive, removing the burlap sack from his victim's head, revealing the victim to be a boy with similar red hair and matching eyes, Senpai recognizing him as Haruto Yuto, one of his classmates.

"Huh… What's going on?! Where the hell am I?!" He asked as he looked around the empty house frantically, trying to take in his new surroundings.

"Hello, Yuto-san" The red haired girl said as she looked down at her captive, a vicious glare on her face.

"Oh great…" Haruto sighed as he noticed the girl, his reaction to being kidnapped and tied to a chair becoming less dramatic, almost like he's been in a similar situation before. "It's you. What's the matter this time, Info-chan? If it's about the money I owe you for my last favor, I told you I'd have it by Monday morning! You know I'm good for it!" He said.

"So that's Info-chan" Senpai observed as he watched through the window, learning the identity of one of aka-demi's biggest bully, Info-chan.

She wasn't a bully in the traditional sense, not being one for violence. But what she did to other students was equally as bad, if not worst then bullying.

Spying on students in order to obtain their information and private secrets, only to either sell said info and secrets to someone else or dangle them over the poor students heads, forcing them to swear their loyalty and obedience in exchange for Info-chan's silence. Clear cut and classic blackmail. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting and shameful. Senpai really did wonder how scum like Info-chan could sleep at night, fully aware of the fact that they are willingly putting students through a living hell for the sole purpose of monetary gain.

It was despicable in Senpai's eyes. Downright awful and needlessly cruel to whoever was unlucky enough to be painted in Info-chan's crosshairs.

Thankfully, Senpai had never had to worry about becoming one of her victims. In fact, he's never once crossed paths with Info-chan once! Whereas every other student has, be it willingly or not. Every student other then Senpai would eventually deal with her at least once.

"Shut up!" Info-chan shouted as she slapped Haruto in the face, her hand leaving a red print across his cheek. "You know damn well why you're here, traitor!"

"Traitor?! The hell are you talking about, Info?! I haven't betrayed you! I've been working for you since first year!" Haruto shouted, Senpai taken aback by that. Haruto worked for Info-chan? To think that he used to consider that guy a friend. But then again… Maybe Senpai is horrible at choosing friends.

"I suggest you stop bullshitting before we get annoyed, Yuto" Jayson said in an intimidating growl as he glared at Haruto.

"Yeah?! And what do you have to do with this, underclassman filth!?"

"Hey! Don't talk to my partner like that!" Info-chan shouted, offended by the insult to Jayson as she slapped Haruto again, harder this time. The print now twice as red as before.

"Ahh! Bitch!" Haruto cursed.

Senpai was in shock. Jayson worked for Info-chan?! Senpai would have never guessed on his own, mainly due to how discreet Info-chan's clients and suppliers had to be to avoid being targeted by the many students who's social lives were reduced to shambles after dealing with her blackmailing.

Looking back, it fit Jayson's character. He was violent and aggressive. If he worked for Info-chan, then it was most likely that his position was that of an enforcer, putting people against the wall and threatening violence should they disobey. And now that Jayson's been given the title of leader of the delinquents… Who knows what kind of power Info-chan could have over the entire school, Jayson and his delinquents turning into her mooks. Henchmen to an evil empress of sorts.

Senpai knew that was a horrible comparison and more or less, an exaggeration, but that was what he genuinely saw the whole concept of Info-chan as, her being the person who ruled the entire school from

the shadows, taking over more and more as students one by one secretly fall under her banner, whether by choice or not.

That's not your typical high school bully or alpha bitch. Much worst, in fact. Info-chan was on a whole other level. She and all who work for her were a menace to the school and its students. A menace to the peaceful and safe environment the school tried to provide, her turning it into her very own automated money printer.

So… was this it? Was this the odd feeling Senpai had about Jayson? Was this what he was hiding? The fact that he worked for one of the most horrible and cruel girls in the entire school? Well… it's not the crime he originally was accusing Jayson of, but this is just as bad. And if Senpai couldn't get any poof of this, he'd create proof. He immediately reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and opening the camera app, video recording everything he saw through the window.

"Now, let's stop dancing around the issue and get to brass tacks" Info-chan said as she and Jayson looked down at the tied up Haruto Yuto. "We know you're for whoever is sabotaging our business. And now you're going to tell us who it is!" She demanded.

"No" Haruto said, his response indicating that he had no shame in admitting that he was a traitor, or at the very least, didn't have a good way of stating otherwise, being forced to come clean.

"What was that?" Info-chan asked.

"You heard me! No! This is a good thing! We're sick and tired of what you do to us! We're tired of being blackmailed and forced to do as you say! We're tired of spying on our friends so you can make money off them! We're tired of having our information out there for anyone to see! We're not afraid of you anymore! We're taking you down and there is nothing you can do about it, bitch!" Haruto ranted, Info-chan and Jayson rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"Get the collar" Info-chan said to him, Jayson pulling out what looked to be a thick and heavy dog collar that was big enough to cover the entire neck, Senpai noticing some odd black box attached to it, watching as haruto struggled while Jayson put the collar on.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Haruto asked, Info-chan responding by pulling out a small remote and pressing a button, Haruto then screaming loudly in pain as volts of electricity surged through his body.

"It's a shock collar" Info-chan stated, a sadistic grin on her face as she held the remote. "You know, the kinds they put on vicious dogs to get them to behave. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and if I don't get the answers I want… well, you know what's going to happen. So, question one: Who is sabotaging my business and turning my clients against me?"

"Kiss my ass!" Haruto shouted angrily.

"My my. So angry. Here Jayson, your turn"

"Zap!" Jayson said as he pressed the button on the remote, the volts of electricity from the collar shocking his captive again, causing him to scream loudly in pain.

"Oh my god…" Senpai reacted in horror, his phone still recording everything.

"Tell us what we want to know!"

"Go fuck yourselves!"

"Double the voltage!"

"Zap!" Jayson said as he pressed the button again, twice the amount of volts running through Haruto this time, his scream of pain twice as loud as before, him hanging his head down low and breathing heavily as soon as Jayson cut off the power.

"We can do this all day, Yuto-san. Just tell us who it is and we'll let you go" Info-chan said.

"I… I don't know" Haruto said. "Whoever it is… they don't reveal their identity to us. We always talk over online chat rooms that nobody's used since the early two-thousands. I don't know who they are. I'm just as in the dark as you"

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Info-chan asked, a bolt of panic and fear shooting through Haruto as he jolted back up.

"I'm not lying! I swear it!" He said. "You have to trust me on this! I didn't even wanna work for them! Everyone else was going along with it. I was actually… infiltrating them! Yeah, that's it!"

"Even more lies!" Info-chan said, scoffing at Haruto's pathetic attempts at changing her mind. "You're being very untrustworthy. You know what I do to untrustworthy people, right?" She asked.

"Please… Don't…" Haruto begged.

"Jayson, turn the voltage all the way up and don't stop until our little friend stops breathing!"

"NO!" Haruto shouted as Jayson began turning the voltage to maximum, his finger slowly moving to press the button. "DON'T DO IT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Info-chan asked with a grin, knowing her plan would work perfectly. "So spill"

"I don't know who's in charge of all this… But I know one of the other clients who does. Even knows who this mystery saboteur is!"

"Really? And who is this little traitor?" Info-chan asked.

"Aoi. Aoi Hana. The vice president of the gardening club"

"Is that so?" Info-chan asked. "Then maybe we should pay Hana-san a little visit. Say hello and all that"

"I think we should" Jayson said.

"P-Please… Don't hurt her!" Haruto begged.

"Don't worry, Yuto-san. We'll be very gentle. We promise. Now, you've been very helpful. You're free to go" Info-chan said as she and Jayson untied Haruto. "But remember, tell anyone about our little conversation, and We'll kill you for real. Get it?!"

"Ye-Yeah. I got it, B-Boss"

"Good. Now go on. Get out" Info-chan said as she and Jayson allowed Haruto to walk out the front door, leaving the house.

"Well, at least we have a trail to follow" Jayson said. "You ready to get moving?" He asked.

"Ready when you are, partner"

* * *

The time was 6:04 AM. Monday.

Yan-chan stretched as she walked out of the bathroom of her home, yawning a little due to only recently waking up. She had finally finished her morning routine and was now all dressed in her school uniform, ready for whatever today had to throw at her.

"Jayson? You awake yet?" She asked as she made her way to Jayson's room, opening the door to find him still asleep in his bed. Odd, considering the fact that he's usually the first one in the whole house to wake up. He was probably still tired from all the work he and Info-chan had to do yesterday, him not returning home until the late hours of the evening. And when he did return home, he looked to be downright exhausted.

As to what he did that made him waste all his energy, Yan-chan didn't know. Not only did she not want to bombard her exhausted friend with thousands of questions as to why he was so spent, she also made it a priority to not get involved in Jayson and Info-chan's little _business._ That was more or less out of respect for their partnership though. What Jayson and Info-chan do with their little scheme should be kept between them. Yan-chan didn't really need or want to get involved, So she didn't pry.

Besides, it was better if she kept her distance from that… snake. It wasn't out of fear though. In fact, it was fair to say that Info-chan was more afraid of Yan-chan, mainly due to her… violent tendencies. If anything, Yan-chan kept her distance for the purpose of being cautious. Nothing more.

Info-chan is and always was a backstabber. A snitch. A schemer. A snake. It was no secret that she'd sell out anyone's information for the right price, including her own allies. So imagine if Yan-chan got too close, to the point where Info-chan was able to learn everything about her. Her strengths. Her weaknesses. Her secrets… Her fears. All this information about Yan-chan would just get wrapped up in a tiny little box with a nice big price tag slapped over it, Info-chan waiting for someone who was more then willing to buy it.

Sadly, that was a very accurate depiction of such a situation. Yan-chan's done a lot of horrible things to a lot of innocent people. Things that don't get forgotten easily. Things that ruin their lives. Things that could drive normal, sane people to a life of hatred, anger and revenge against her.

So imagine if one of these angry, revenge driven victims decide that they want to make Yan-chan reap what she's sown. And how would they go about doing that? Easy. Call up Info-chan and make a payment. Done. You've now learned everything their would be to learn about Yan-chan. Where she lived. Who her parents were. What her weaknesses were. Etcetera, etcetera.

Point being, Info-chan would sell out Yan-chan if she was given the chance. There was no doubt about it. And though Yan-chan didn't really consider her to be a threat, she made a mental note to watch what she says and does around her.

"Come on, lazy ass! Wake up!" Yan-chan said with a smile as she gently nudged the sleeping Jayson. No response. "I said wake up!" She nudged harder, using two hands this time, a groan coming from the sleeping boy being her reward.

"Five more minutes…" He yawned sleepily as he turned onto his side, his back facing Yan-chan.

"Come on. We have to go! You don't wanna be late for class, do you?" She asked.

"Sleep now. Class later" Jayson responded, grunting in annoyance. "Just… go on without me. I'll catch up"

"Hmph. Fine, lazy ass! Take all the time you want! But don't come crying to me when you get detention for being tardy" Yan-chan said, a teasing smile on her face, which Jayson couldn't see.

"Mmhm…" He responded, his head buried in his pillow as Yan-chan exited his room, shutting his door on the way out. She then sighed as she made her way down the staircase and into the living room, finding it to be completely empty. She then made her way to the kitchen, pulling out a box of cereal and pouring it into a bowl so she may have breakfast.

Her mother and father left yesterday morning, going all the way to the airport and hopping on a flight overseas… to America of all places. As to why they left for such a far away place in such a hurry, Yan-chan couldn't say for sure. Her parents explanation being very vague and cryptic.

 _We're just going away for awhile to take care of… business_.

Business, huh? What kind of business? Last Yan-chan checked, their work never really required them to take business trips. Sure, her mother and father took the occasional ride into one of the major cities to deal with work related issues. But leaving the entire country for an uncertain amount of time? Don't you think that warrens a little more… transparency? Don't you think Yan-chan should at least know why her parents were going to a foreign nation with an entirely different culture and language that was vastly different from their own?

Don't you think she deserved a better explanation other then _It's just business, sweetheart_?

Whatever. It wasn't like Yan-chan needed her parents twenty four-seven in order to survive anymore. She's a big girl who can take care of herself just fine. Besides, she wasn't completely alone. She had Jayson to keep her company. Well… when he wasn't busy working with Info-chan.

Maybe her parents were just making up an excuse to have a little them time. Time away from their busy, everyday lives and have a little fun. If so, then whatever. Yan-chan knew how hard her parents worked and she wouldn't complain if they felt they needed a little break. She just wished they'd be more honest with her.

She then finished her bowl of cereal, putting it in the kitchen sink so that it may be washed when she returned home. She then grabbed her book bag from it's place on the small hook near the front door, along with her bright yellow raincoat and an umbrella.

It was pouring today. The sky was a dull and colorless gray, the sun nowhere in sight as the streets and sidewalks were being bombarded by the tiny yet heavy drops of water falling from the sky, quickly drenching anyone who left their home without proper protection from such weather.

Fortunately, Yan-chan was prepared, opening up her black umbrella after putting on her raincoat, covering her head with it's hood for good measures as she walked off her front porch.

Aka-demi academy was north of her house. She went east instead, which was where Senpai's house was.

She had been doing a lot of thinking recently. Thinking about the relationship between her and her Senpai. Thinking about how she could really start to get the ball rolling and actually become his girlfriend instead of just being a normal friend.

She knew that was all he saw her as. She knew that he didn't really think of her in… that way. Maybe it was fair to say that he had no desire for Yan-chan at all. But she had a desire for him, as we already established.

Well… could you really say that she had a desire for him? Or was it fairer for you to say that she had a desire for the feeling he gave her? You know, giving her that next little fix. Her seeing his love similar to that of an addictive drug.

Yes. She was still bothered by that. Still bothered by the fact that comparing her love for Senpai to that of substance abuse was the only accurate way for her to explain her feelings.

We've been here before, haven't we?

Yes. She knew it was an awful comparison and she still felt awful and selfish for making it. But… then she got to thinking. What if this feeling was only proof that she and Senpai could evolve into something more?

You remember when she thought about Jayson's explanation on what he thought true love was? Well… what if the only reason as to why Yan-chan and Senpai's relationship resembled nothing like that was because it was still in it's infancy? After all, these two haven't really been as close as they should have been. Maybe the only reason Yan-chan made that comparison was because she's never really experienced a point of view such as Jayson's. By that logic, her comparison is completely justifiable on the grounds of naivety!

She couldn't make the comparison on her own because she hasn't experienced something like that yet! Where as Jayson was already through with a past relationship of his own. And a serious one at that. It makes perfect sense that his perception of love and romance would be more mature then Yan-chan's. He's experienced what it's like to be in a romantic relationship. She hasn't.

It's similar to that of a newborn baby, in a way. They aren't going to understand what walking is until they take their fist steps and walk on their own, right? That's Yan-chan's predicament! She may be a fully grown, young woman when it comes to everyday life, but when it comes to romance? She's no better then an infant! Barely understanding, let alone defining the concept of love!

So… how does she fix this? The answer is obvious. She has to take her first steps. Her first steps towards love. Then, once she and Senpai get in a real and proper relationship, she'll be able to define their love much more easily. She'll finally be able to explain her love genuinely! And with little to no comparison to substance addiction!

However, this was all assuming that she and Senpai could actually start a relationship. A challenge that has been growing steadily harder and harder as the days go by. Once she hit this little problem, she began thinking of ways to fix it. It was already obvious to her that Senpai did in fact show interest, thanks in no small part to Jayson's plan at the dance.

So she knows he's into her. But… why hasn't he said anything? Well, what if he's just too scared to do so?

That was the question that finally turned on the little light bulb above Yan-chan's head, finally giving her the answer to one of the most important questions in her life, _Why won't Senpai say he loves me?_

He can't! He's scared! Poor little Senpai must have a fear of rejection just like her! They're so alike! Obviously, he's not going to be the one to make the first move! He's too afraid to voice his love! But who said that it always had to be the male who did so? Nobody! In fact, statistics show that sixty-seven percent of all successful long term relationships have been started by the woman!

It was so simple that Yan-chan was utterly dumbfounded as to why she's never realized of this before. She's got to be the one to kick everything off! She's got to get everything started up! And that's exactly she she was going to do! And when was she going to do it? Today! Not tomorrow! Not the day after tomorrow! Not next week!

The time was now! Today was going to be the day where she told Senpai how she felt! She was just going to come out with it! Display it all in front of him! No long winded and confusing plots! No hidden and secret plans! Just her laying all the cards on the table! Throwing caution to the wind and going with her gut!

Though… underneath all the hype and anticipation, there was a large amount of nervousness and doubt. There was a possibility that she was completely wrong and taking an unnecessary risk, thereby destroying any chance of a relationship. But that was only a possibility. A very, very small possibility.

Besides, nobody knows Senpai better then Yan-chan! She knows nearly everything about him! His favorite foods! Hobbies! All of that! She knows what he feels deep down inside his heart and let her tell you, that thing beats for her. Beats harder and louder then a drum! So trust her when she says everything will be fine.

"Everything will be fine…" She said out loud as the house came into view. It was a very small, very basic cookie-cutter styled home, looking like nearly all the other houses on the block, the only thing giving it even the smallest sense of originality being it's color. A slightly off, faded yellow.

As for the house itself, as said before, it was very basic. Even though this little village's houses all looked the same, many were different to someone with an eye keen enough to notice. Yan-chan's house had a full porch and garage. Jayson's old house had practically an entire acre for a backyard.

But Senpai's house had nothing like that. No porch. No garage. Not even a backyard. It was just… basic. Then again, Yan-chan could sort of see the charm in it. Some people are perfectly content with basic. A small few would probably prefer it. Either way, it, much like the many other houses, did seem like the perfect place for anyone hoping to raise a small family.

A small family… Yan-chan wondered what it would be like if her and Senpai ever had children. What would that feel like? Would they have a lovely boy or a beautiful girl? Just one or multiples? Twins? How dramatic of a change would it be on their lives? Would they still have time for each other? Or would they be so busy trying to provide for and raise their children to the point where they'd lose all time for each other?

And then that begs the question of Yan-chan as a parent. Would she be a good mother? Would she shower her children in constant love and affection? Would she spoil them? Or would she be abusive and cruel to them? Is she even ready for such a thing as children?

She scoffed as she tried to shake these questions out of her head. No getting sidetracked! She's gotta keep her eyes on the prize! Keep her head in the game! She can worry about the future later. But as of now, she needed to focus on the present.

She sighed in nervousness as she walked up to the door, bringing her arm to knock on it lightly. However… she hesitated.

Now that she though about it, there were a lot of ways this could go wrong. Maybe she wasn't exactly ready for this. Maybe now would be a good time to walk away before something regrettable happens.

 ** _What?! After all that thinking?! We can't just chicken out now! You want Senpai's love or not!?_**

 _Of course I want Senpai's love. I've wanted nothing but his love since day one! It's just… This is such a sensitive subject. There are so many ways this could go wrong and…_

 ** _And nothing! It's time for us to put our foot down! If we don't do this right here! Right now! We'll never forgive ourselves!_**

 _There's always tomorrow though, right? It's not like Senpai's moving away or anything like that. He'll still be here and We'll still have all the time I needs to prepare myself. Maybe we should just hold off and wait a little. You know, for caution's sake. What's the rush?_

 ** _The rush is that if you keep putting this off, It'll never get done! You'll just keep turning away over and over! Not to mention the fact that there is still an entire world filled to the brim with sluts! All of them wanting a taste of Senpai's ass! An ass that belongs to us! This is happening now!_**

 _You make a good argument. But… I'm kinda nervous…_

 ** _Knock!_**

 _What if he says no?_

 ** _Do it. Now._ ** The voice In her head growled. Yan-chan gulping in nervousness as she gently banged her knuckles on the wooden door, knocking four times. She then stood and waited until she saw the door open.

"Oh, h-hey there, Ayano-chan. What are you doing here?" Senpai asked as he opened the door, wearing his school uniform and holding a cup of freshly brewed coffee in his hands. Something that he drank every once and awhile. He drinks it for the taste though. Not the caffeine. "We usually don't leave for school until six thirty. Don't you think it's a little early to… hey, you okay? You look really pale" Senpai stated as Yan-chan looked down at her feet, breathing in and out deeply in an attempt to calm herself so that she may say what needed to be said.

It wasn't her fault that she couldn't do it. It was him! That way he makes her feel. She's getting her fix again… and it feels good.

"Senpai… There's something I need to ask you" She said nervously.

"Yeah. There's something I need to talk to you about too" Senpai said, Yan-chan raising her head to look up at him, indicating that she wanted him to go first. "You remember when I accused Jayson of being a murderer and said I'd find proof? Well… I didn't find any. But I found something that's probably worst. Jayson works for Info-chan! I even have proof! I took a video of both of them torturing someone to gain information and…"

"I already know about that" Yan-chan said.

"Then you'd also know that Jayson can't be trusted, right?! Ayano-chan, He may only be acting like he's your friend just so he can sell your information or something! We have to tell somebody about this!"

"Senpai… I really don't think that's important right now" Yan-chan said, Senpai taken aback by such a statement.

"Not important?! Of course this is important! We can use this to get rid of one of the biggest threats to the student body! What's more important then that?!" He asked. He then sighed as he noticed Yan-chan hold her head down again, looking back at the ground. "I… I'm sorry if I shouted at you. I'm just… What was it you wanted to say?"

"N-Nevermind"

"No! Really! If it's important for you to say it, then say it!" Senpai encouraged, Yan-chan taking a deep breath as she prepared herself.

"Come on, beautiful… You've got this" She said to herself, using Jayson's pet name for her as encouragement. She actually really liked it when he called her that. Anyways, here goes nothing. "Senpai… There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. And I think now is the perfect time to say it"

"Go ahead then. I'm listening"

Yan-chan gulped again. "I'm… I'm in love with you" She finally confessed, Senpai jumping back in shock as he heard it, not prepared for something as big as that.

"You're… what?!" He asked. "You're in love with… me?"

"Yes. I've had a crush on you ever since my first day of my first year. That was two years ago" She said in embarrassment as she pulled back one of her bangs, putting it behind her ear.

"And you've felt this way ever since?" Senpai asked, Yan-chan nodding slowly in response. "Wow… Just wow" He responded, completely shocked and caught off guard. He sighed as he sat on the step in front of his door.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but this is how I feel. This is how I always felt since I first saw you. You have no idea how much you mean to me"

"Please stop" Senpai said.

"Um… excuse me?" Yan-chan asked.

"Just… out of all things to say to me. Out of all the things you could have told me right now, why this?"

"I-I'm sorry? I don't understand" Yan-chan said, the look on her face quickly changing, showing worry, confusion, nervousness… and fear. Fear of rejection. That look didn't make it easier for either of them. "Did I… Did I do something wrong?! Did I say something?!"

"No. No, you didn't do anything" Senpai said in a supporting tone. "So… two years, huh? That's a lot of time to wait"

"I know. I'm sorry I took so long. I just wanted to make sure I was ready. Ready for you" Yan-chan said, her worried look replaced with a small smile as she looked into Senpai's eyes. "I don't really have the words to describe it but… ever since I met you, I've felt so… amazing. The day I first saw you, I felt like I was reborn! Alive for the first time in years! You made me feel that way. And ever since then, I vowed to make you mine! I know I'm not the best choice for a girlfriend, but I hope you'll give me a chance. I feel like we can really make this work. We have to make this work" She said, Senpai sighing audibly as she finished.

"Ayano…" He said. "I'm incredibly flattered. Really, I am. You have no idea how much it means to me to learn that a girl as amazing as you can feel this way about someone like me" He stated.

"Really?" Yan-chan asked, her smile growing larger by the minute. "You think I'm amazing?!"

"Yeah. I mean… You're smart. Funny. Pretty. You're very sweet and kind but…"

"Go on. I love hearing you complement me. It feels amazing. You have no idea how happy I am!" She said, a smile of pure love and adoration on her face.

"But I don't think I'm ready to commit to a relationship with you." Senpai said bluntly, Yan-chan feeling the world around her immediately shattering like a mirror being hit with a hammer as a result.

"You… You what?!" She asked in a heartbroken tone as she took a step back, the look on her face changing from pure happiness to pure shock, almost as if she couldn't believe it. "Wha-What do you mean!? Why can't we be together, Senpai!? WHY!?" She shouted, Senpai noticing tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Hey! Don't get all emotional on me, okay? It's nothing personal, I swear! I just said you were amazing and-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" She shouted loudly as the tears ran down her eyes, falling along with the drops of rain. "Why are you hurting me like this? I'd never hurt you…"

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you! Really, I'm not! I just don't think it's a good idea, that's all" Senpai stated. "Look, Ayano. I don't know the first thing about love or romance or any of that junk! I'd be a horrible boyfriend for you and that's the truth! You should probably find someone else. It'd be in your best interests! A girl like you… You don't deserve someone like me. You need someone better" He said, looking her dead in the eyes, seeing nothing but a broken, crushed girl starring back at him.

"But there's no one who could ever be better then you!" Yan-chan responded. "You're perfect for me! You're everything I'd ever want! You're everything I'd ever need! Please, Senpai! Please don't so this to me! Not after all we've been though!"

"What have we been though, Ayano?" Senpai asked with a sigh. "You're talking to me as if we've taken on the world and survived impossible odds together. Like we've defeated some great and powerful force together. We didn't" He stated. "I hate to say it… But you and I don't have anything here. There's nothing for me to work with for you and there's nothing for you to work with for me. I barely know you. You're just some girl who goes to the same school as me"

"Senpai… I'm begging! please don't…"

"And maybe we should keep it that way" He said, Yan-chan wincing in pain as she felt her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces, Senpai watching as she fell to her knees right in front of him, kneeling right in front of his front door as the tears just kept falling from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably over her broken heart. A heart that Senpai knowingly broke. "I'm really sorry, Ayano. Please don't hate me" He said as he looked down at her, the guilt now eating him alive. "Come on… Don't cry. We can talk about this on the walk to school and…"

"Just… Just leave me alone…" She sobbed in despair.

Senpai took the hint, walking past Yan-chan and making his way to school, leaving her there, crying in front of his house alone.

"Why am I such an asshole?" He asked himself as he looked over his shoulder, taking one last look at the heartbroken girl before continuing his walk to school. He felt like that. An asshole. There Yan-chan was, expressing the love she had in her heart, practically pouring everything out to him, only for him to cruelly smash it right in front of her and leave her to cry over the pieces.

Senpai hated guys who do that, ironic when he found out that he had just became one of those guys. How he wanted nothing more then to run back to her. Run to her and take back everything he said just to get her to stop crying.

But that wouldn't help anything, would it? No. Senpai would just be egging Yan-chan on. Keeping her trapped in a fantasy. Showering her in fake, artificial love only so he wouldn't have to face the guilt. That was wrong. Yan-chan doesn't deserve to be deceived and manipulated like that. She deserves somebody who actually, truly loves her for who she really is deep down inside.

And honestly, Senpai could never be that person. No matter how hard he'd try. It was like Jayson said, to Senpai, Ayano was just some girl who goes to the same school as him. And after thinking over those words carefully and comparing them to Senpai's actions… Jayson was one hundred percent right.

Still though, Senpai did feel awful. He hoped and prayed that this would be something Yan-chan could recover from… soon.

* * *

The time was 7:56 AM.

"Seriously, where is she?" Jayson Stone asked out loud as he leaned against one of the walls near the school's entrance, the metallic awning above protecting him from the heavy downpour, keeping him nice and dry as he watched the students enter the building, some of them wearing raincoats or holding umbrellas, others either taking the rain head on or using their book bags as temporary shelter from the rain as they sprinted inside.

Jayson just sighed as he continued leaning against the wall. He had been looking all over the school for Yan-chan, not finding her anywhere at all.

He checked the classrooms, the courtyard, all the club rooms, the rooftop and even the cafeteria! Nothing. Not a trace of her, not even the students had seen her.

For Jayson, this was worrying. She left earlier then him, you'd think she would be here. And yet, as Jayson stated before, he hasn't seen her.

Something was defiantly wrong. Jayson could feel it. He knew for a fact that Yan-chan never intentionally misses a day of school, having near perfect attendance since her enrollment two years ago. Such an impressive record often garnering her a good reputation from her classmates as well as her teacher, Mrs. Fuka.

Now, it was highly unlikely that she randomly decided to play hooky for a day and skip school. That being something Yan-chan has never done and probably never will do on her own accord, her caring far too much for her education to even think of doing something so juvenile.

No, this was something else entirely. Jayson was sure of it. Though he didn't know exactly what happened, he'd find out…

"Jayson" Senpai called out, waking towards him with a determined look on his face, Jayson gathering that this must have been some sort of confrontation. He sighed in annoyance as he continued to lean against the wall, waiting for the worm to come up to him.

"What do you want, worm?" He asked, his tone deadpanned. Annoyed. And a little aggravated. "If you're thinking that I'm going to forgive you for breaking into my house, you're wasting your time" He stated as he crossed his arms.

"I don't want your forgiveness" Senpai said. "I want an explanation"

"Oh? What sort of explanation?" Jayson asked.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you work for Info-chan! I know you're involved with her blackmailing scheme! The hell is wrong with you?! Why would you involve yourself with someone so… disgusting?!"

"Great. Another baseless accusation" Jayson replied as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not an accusation! It's a statement! I have proof this time! I took a video of you and her torturing Haruto Yuto! My friend!" Senpai stated, angered at the fact that Jayson was denying an obvious truth.

"Really? Haruto's your little buddy, huh? Did you know that he's been paying Info-chan to make sure that nobody knows about him raping a girl in the locker room?" Jayson asked, Senpai taking a step back in response.

"What?! No way! You're lying!"

"True story" Jayson said. "Look, moron. I'd love to stand here and play twenty questions with you, but I'm kinda busy. Either show me some proof or get lost"

"I do have proof! As said before, it's on my phone!" Senpai stated.

"Oh no! It's on his phone!" Jayson said, imitating Senpai's voice in an attempt to mock him. "You gonna show it to me?" He asked as Senpai pulled out his phone, holding it to Jayson so that he could show his proof.

"Hey! Give it back!" He shouted as Jayson snatched it out of his hands, dangling it over Senpai's head like a stereotypical bully.

"Well well well. Seems like someone's learned a little more then they should have. Nobody likes the prying type, Taro" Jayson said, grinning as he dropped the phone, Senpai unable to catch it before it fell to the ground. "Well? You gonna pick it up or what?" Jayson asked, Senpai sighing to himself as he bent down to retrieve his phone, Jayson slamming his foot down on the electronic moments before Senpai's hand was close enough for a grab, breaking the phone.

"Hey!"

"Oh no! Did i break your phone!? Sorry, buddy! Guess that means you lost your proof. Shame, but shit happens. whatcha' gonna do?" Jayson asked with a grin, Senpai standing up and looking at him with a glare. "Hey, I did you a favor. That phone was seriously outdated. Now you've got an excuse to get a new one!"

"You're a real asshole" Senpai said with a growl.

"I guess I am. What are you gonna do about it, little boy?" Jayson asked, he and Senpai both glaring daggers at each other.

"Nothing…" Senpai said with a sigh, the glare fading away from his face, knowing that he could never take Jayson on. "Just… forget I said anything"

"That's right" Jayson grinned in victory, showing the little worm his place. Felt good, honestly. It's fun to push people around, especially people like Senpai. Moral busybodies who make it their mission to let everyone know they're better then you… morally, of course. And since Jayson was… Jayson, morality wasn't exactly something he cared about. "Oh, while I've got you here, have you seen Yan-chan anywhere?" He asked.

"Um… N-no. Now, I gotta get to class" Senpai said as he tried to leave.

"You hesitated" Jayson sensed as he grabbed Senpai by the shoulder, stopping him from leaving. He could feel the worm starting to shake. "I'm gonna ask you again. Do you know where she is?"

"I told you already. No, I don't!" Senpai said as Jayson's grip tightened around Senpai's shoulder, tarting to ache under the pressure.

"You should be more truthful, Taro. Me and my friends don't like being lied to"

"Friends?" Senpai asked as Jayson put his thumb and his index finger to his mouth and whistled loudly, the sound almost going throughout all of school grounds, almost as if Jayson was calling out to someone.

And after Jayson made his call, Senpai was able to see the delinquents appearing from one of the sides of the school building, hearing their new boss summon them, all of them gathering around Jayson and Senpai, trapping them together.

Seven boys. Seven girls. All of them glaring and growling like animals waiting for the kill. Some held baseball bats. Other held crowbars. Some even resorted only to their bare fists. Them begging for the order to beat Senpai into the dust as Jayson began towering over him, combining two powerful methods of intimidation.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Tell the truth or we'll all take turns beating you down" Jayson threatened in a low growl, Senpai beginning to feel claustrophobic as the delinquents and Jayson surrounded him. "Where. Is. Ayano?"

"I- I don't know!"

"PATHETIC LAIR!" Jayson shouted angrily as he grabbed Senpai by the neck, his grip tight enough to choke him as the delinquents looked on with admiration, watching Jayson form a fist with his free hand.

"But I did see her today!" Senpai finished his sentence, Jayson quickly releasing him as a response.

"Really? Where'd you see her?" He asked.

"She… She came over to my house before I left for school" Senpai admitted.

"And what did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me something very important. She… told me she loved me"

"What?!" Jayson asked in anger, immediately grabbing Senpai by the neck again. "She told you that she loved you?! And how did you respond?! What did you do?! What did you say?!"

"I tried, Jayson! I really did! I tried to let her down easy! Explain to her why it wouldn't work but she…"

"YOU FUCKING WORM!" Jayson shouted in pure rage and hatred as he brutally threw Senpai to the ground. "You made her cry, didn't you? You broke her heart and left her alone to cry!"

"H-hey! I was only doing as you said! You told me to stay away! That's what I did!"

"I am going to break every bone in your body! Send you to the emergency room and wait until you're all healed up before breaking every bone again! _I'LL CRUSH YOU!"_ Jayson yelled as he stood over Senpai, preparing to make good on his promise for utterly crippling the little worm as he laid on the ground, closing his eyes tightly as he braced for Jayson's assault, his delinquent cronies cheering him on, encouraging him to do it.

The school bell then rang loudly, the delinquents all sighing in annoyance and disappointment as they left for class, Jayson now backing off from Senpai.

"Listen to me, Jayson! I didn't mean to hurt her! I just-"

"Hide your face from me for the rest of the day, worm!" Jayson interrupted, glaring sharply. "Because the next time I see you, I will destroy you. That's a promise" He said as he walked away, Senpai still laying on the ground, utterly stunned and shocked as to what just happened.

Then the fear began crashing over him as he realized the seriousness in Jayson's threat. He was really going to do it. It was a promise. A promise he intended to keep.

Jayson sighed in annoyance as he walked into class 2-1 and took his seat at his desk, his fellow classmates doing the same as they all prepared for Mrs. Fuka's arrival. Eventually, all the students were present and accounted for, save one. He sighed again as he looked at the empty desk at his side, a concerned and worried look on his face.

He wasn't the only one showing concern though. Multiple students who usually sat close to her were also looking at the empty desk, wondering why their fellow classmate wasn't here, concerned and worried looks on their faces as well.

Poor Yan-chan. Jayson could only imagine the pain she must be going through. The suffering and hurt she's feeling. The unpleasant mix of anger, frustration and sadness within her. While yes, Jayson himself felt a similar pain years ago, Yan-chan wasn't him. She didn't feel the same way he does. She didn't think the same way he does. She's probably taking her heartbreak ten times worst then Jayson took his.

He wanted to go look for her. Wanted to find her and give her whatever support she needed. Wanted to shower her in love and affection so that the horrible feelings coursing through her would just die out!

He knows how sensitive she is. It would only be a matter of time before something bad happened. She could probably be sad and alone, crying her eyes out. Or she could be enraged and infuriated, going on a murder spree, killing any and all who got too close. Men. Women. Maybe even children. Yan-chan was always a ticking time bomb of violence and death, Jayson knowing that since day one. And now with her heart smashed and shattered? That time bomb had a much smaller fuse… and much more gunpowder.

Regardless. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. But how was he going to do that when he was confined to his desk and trapped in this classroom?

"And it seems Ms. Aishi is absent for today. What a shame" Mrs. Fuka said as she finished roll call, drawing a slash through her student attendance sheet right over Yan-chan's name, marking her as absent. "Everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page thirty-nine" She instructed as the students did so, Jayson taking out both his book and his cell phone as well.

He opened up the book and turned to the appropriate page, making it look as if he was reading through it's contents when in reality, he was looking at his phone as he hunched over it, preventing anyone from seeing.

" **Hey, where are you? School's started. You okay?"** He texted Yan-chan's cell phone. No response.

" **Hey! I'm worried about you! Talk to me, Ayano. Let me help"** Again, no response. Either the phone was off or she's not answering, ignoring Jayson.

"Mr. Stone! You know that use of cellular phones is strictly prohibited during class! Hand it over" The teacher said as she presented her hand, catching Jayson red handed. "Give me your phone this instant, young man! Or you and I will be spending four hours together in detention!" She threatened, Jayson soon surrendering his phone. Mrs. Fuka then read over his messages, showing no respect for his privacy. "I suggest you worry less about Ms. Aishi and worry more about today's assignment. You'll get your phone back at the end of the day" She said as she walked back to her desk, placing Jayson's phone in one of her drawers.

He grunted quietly in annoyance as Mrs. Fuka moved to stand in front of the blackboard, a piece of chalk in her hand as she began expounding another one of her infamous lectures. The topic? Jayson didn't know. Didn't care.

As he tried his hardest to filter out Mrs. Fuka's ramblings, he kept thinking about Yan-chan. Kept thinking about where she could possibly be, making a mental list of possible locations, be they significant or not. Then again, for all he knew, she could just be sitting alone in her room, crying her eyes out.

He also couldn't stop thinking about the worm. About how he hurt her. Jayson meant what he said when he promised to destroy that miserable loser. He inflict pain and suffering upon Taro so hard, that they'd have to redefine those words! He'd sent the little maggot through hell and back! He'd make him scream and cry in pure agony. That was the cost for breaking Yan-chan's heart! That was his punishment! Hell! Hell that Jayson would be more then happy to unleash, whether Yan-chan wanted him to or not.

Err! Just thinking about it was making Jayson's blood boil from within his veins! Made that small pit in his stomach feel like a black hole of hate! And all this sitting around on an uncomfortable chair while listening to some old woman and her incessant ramblings were not helping! Jayson can't just sit around anymore!

"Fuck this!" He cursed as he stood up from his desk, interrupting the teacher's lecture as she saw Jayson make his way to the door.

"Mr. Stone! Where do you think you're going? Class is not over yet. Please return to your seat!" She demanded as Jayson opened the door, giving a cold glare to his teacher. _Make me!_ It said.

"Sorry, teach. But I gotta go find my friend"

"You will do no such thing, young man! You will shut that door and go back to your desk or I will give you a week's detention and suspension!" She threatened. "Jayson! Are you listening to me?! Jayso-!" The slam of the door interrupted her as Jayson exited the class, running through the halls, down the steps and out the front door, leaving school grounds and running back towards the village, the heavy winds from the rainstorm slowing him down slightly.

* * *

The time was 8:12 AM.

Senpai couldn't stop shaking as he sat at his desk with his pencil in hand, occasionally jittering, shaking and flinching at anything he didn't expect. Be it his classmate asking for a spare pencil or even the teacher's assistant handing out worksheets. If Senpai didn't see it coming, he reacted as if he was about to get killed, jolting back in his chair in surprise.

It was obvious that his little encounter with Jayson had left him downright terrified, turning him into more then just a nervous wreck as the light was finally shined on their relationship. As Senpai finally learned Jayson's true disposition.

They were never friends. Hell, Jayson never even considered Senpai to be an acquaintance. Never have been. Never will be. Senpai was hated by him from the very start, wanting nothing more then to hurt Senpai since day one.

But why? Why would Jayson hold such anger and hatred for someone like Senpai? He knew the answer now… Ayano.

Jayson has a thing for Ayano. Ayano has a thing for Senpai. Jayson was jealous of Senpai. And from the jealousy, anger was born. And from that anger, hatred. Hatred for Senpai and all that he cared about. He saw that in Jayson's eyes. Saw it when he was threatening to crush him like a bug, Senpai never feeling so… terrified, so scared, so fear ridden before in his entire life! The idea of Jayson just utterly brutalizing him being far to close to reality for him to forget.

Then again… he probably deserved it after what he did to Ayano. Not only was Senpai's fear throwing him into a constant state of panic, but his guilt was also eating away at him like a hungry parasite, constantly reminding him of his downright cruel actions.

He didn't mean to hurt her so bad, really. It just… happened. The situation was beyond Senpai's control! When Ayano heard that he didn't want to start a relationship with her, she just freaked out! Lost all logic and reason! Failed to listen to logic and reason and just allowed her emotions to run wild!

Typical. Instead of owning up to what he's done, he throwing the blame on someone else. That's real nice. I mean, it's not like she had no other option but to be emotional! It's not like she poured her heart out to him or anything! It's not like he took her love for him and crushed it right in front of her like some cruel monster! No! It's all her fault and Senpai's just the poor victim in all this!

Err! You see what he's talking about?! Guilt! It's practically destroying him! And this constant fear of Jayson just barging into the classroom to literally destroy him was only making it worst!

Still though, he didn't think he was wrong for what he did. It was the right choice. Jayson was right. As much as Senpai wanted to, he didn't truly care about Ayano. He'd never be able to call himself a boyfriend, let alone a normal friend.

If he did get into a relationship with her, it wouldn't work. He knew that. There's nothing there to work with, really.

Sure, Ayano's an amazing girl in every sense of the word. As said before, she's smart. Funny. Pretty. Respectful and even kind. But other then this basic generalization, Senpai didn't know anything else about her. And of course… there's that weird side of her. That side that gives Senpai red flags. Makes him think twice about her.

It wouldn't work. Period.

Maybe there was a better way this could have been handled? Maybe Senpai was a little too hard on her? Let her down too fast? Was too short and to-the-point with her? But even if there was a better way of going about this, it'd be impossible to find out. It's not like time machines were a thing yet. Senpai can't change what's set in stone. Can't change the past… or the near future for that matter. No matter what he did right now. No matter what happened… he knew he was gonna get what was coming to him.

He knew that he was going to have hell unleashed upon him. No matter where he'd run. No matter where he'd hide, Jayson would find him.

Senpai was gonna assume that you knew the rest from there… He's scared. Very, very scared. But, he just had to take it. Take it and find some way to move on. Move on like he always does.

He moved on from Osana. He moved on from Asu. He'll move on from this… he hoped.

* * *

The time was 9:02 AM.

"Ayano! Open this door right now!" Jayson shouted loudly as he sat on the porch in front of the Aishi house, pounding on the locked front door. "I know you're in there! Open the door before I break it down!" He demanded. As you could tell by his tone, he was deeply angered. Angered beyond all belief. But that anger was not geared towards Yan-chan in any sort of way. Hell, it wasn't even geared towards the worm!

It was geared towards this annoying plank of hard wood that prevented him from being there to comfort his beloved Yan-chan. This solid blockade of oak that would not open for him!

Oh wait! Keys! He lives here! He quickly began rooting through his pockets to find… nothing? Shit! They must have been in his other pants! Lovely! Just lovely.

The grunted in annoyance. "Open this door now, Ayano! I live here! You can't just lock me out!" He shouted.

"I was born here! Just go away!" He heard her muffled voice from the other side, Jayson sighing as he tried his hardest to calm down.

"Just let me in, beautiful. You're hurt and I want to help you. Don't turn me away. Please let me help" He said, practically begging her.

"Jayson… Just go" She replied, the door still locked. Now Jayson had enough.

"I'm coming in there, whether you want me to or not! Stand back! I'm breaking down that door!" He said as he took a few steps back before charging at the front door, slamming his shoulder into it like a makeshift battering ram, grunting in pain as the shock from hitting the door was felt throughout his body, the door still standing strong.

He tried again, this time taking six steps before charging at the door once more. Again, nothing. The door still stood and Jayson's shoulder was starting to hurt. He wouldn't give up though! This door will fall to him and he will be with Yan-chan!

This time, he took a real running start going all the way across the street before ramming the door one last time, victorious as the door was forced open.

"Yan-chan! Ayano! Come out! I just wanna talk" He said as he walked through the first floor of the house, poking his head into all the rooms to search for her. Nothing.

He will say this though, someone went on a cleaning spree in here. The whole house was spotless. Literally spotless. The dishes and glasses in the kitchen all washed multiple times, to the point where they practically sparkled as they stood in the cupboard. The couches and carpet in the living room all scrubbed and clean, any and all existing stains removed. The large wooden table in the dining room all nice and polished.

Hell, even the porcelain of the toilet and tub in the bathroom was cleaned, Jayson seeing his reflection in it.

Now, the Aishi's were neat and clean people, but not this clean. It was almost too clean! The whole house looking as if it was the workplace of a live in maid! What was going on? What happened? Why the cleaning spree? Where was Yan-chan?

If she wasn't down here, She'd be upstairs. One of the first rooms Jayson checked being hers, being surprised to find that the door was unlocked, allowing him to enter.

He saw more of the same in here. Her bedsheets, pillows and blankets recently washed and clean. Laundry as well, all nice and folded inside the small basket. Her computer screen wiped and her keyboard cleaned of dust. Her phone sitting on her desk, charging, Jayson's sent text messages displayed on the screen.

He had one more thing to check. He glared hard as he looked towards the corner of the room, seeing the small butsudan sitting on the table at the end of her bed.

A Butsudan, which literally meant buddhist alter in English, was the small shrine Yan-chan had rededicated to Senpai, storing her little _relics_ inside for safe keeping. And on rare nights, Jayson saw her praying at the shrine.

Now, Yan-chan's religious identity and her relationship with the higher powers was obviously her own, Jayson not wanting to get involved in something that personal, not crazy about religion himself. He honestly didn't care if Yan-chan was a buddhist, catholic or even a christian. What he did care about was the fact that she worshiped a collection of junk! Claiming them to be _holy relics from her divine Senpai_ When in reality, it was just a bunch of random things taken from him. Everything from a crushed up soda can to Senpai's boxers! Used boxers, mind you. Unwashed.

Yeah, he didn't wanna know what Yan-chan did with those. I mean, don't you think that's taking it way to far? Yeah, Jayson's obsessed with Yan-chan, but even he doesn't have a shrine to her. And if he did, he certainly wouldn't adorn it with her unwashed panties.

He gulped as he stood before the shrine, opening the closed doors to find it… empty. The entire shrine was empty! All the _relics_ removed. Gone. Their location, unknown. The word _unworthy_ written in black marker on the inside of the shrine, Jayson recognizing the handwriting.

Was this some sort of profanation? Did Yan-chan desecrate something she used to worship out of reaction to the pain she felt within? Was this a sign that she's taken her first steps in abandoning Senpai and moving on? Maybe. If so, good. Makes Jayson's job easier.

As he looked around, he saw that Yan-chan obviously wasn't in here. She had escaped through the open window in her room, the rainstorm from outside sending little drops of water inside. She's gone. Jayson had caused her to flee from her own home. Lovely. Now she could be anywhere!

"What's this?" Jayson asked as he noticed a small sticky note on Yan-chan's television, pulling it off and reading it.

 _ **I know you're only trying to help. You're a good friend and I'm grateful to have you as such. But I have to ask that you stop.**_

 _ **Please, don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I've decided to finally end all of this. End it all where it began so I can just… move on.**_

 _ **I am not worthy of Senpai's love. I never was. Never will be. I understand that now. His love is forbidden to me. Something I cannot have. But that's alright. He hurt me. He hurt me really badly. But I have a way fixing this.**_

 _ **As said before, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Everything will be okay. I trust that you, as my very good friend, will take good care of my Senpai. Do this as a sort of… last request from me. Protect him. Keep him safe. I know you are probably very angered by what he did, but please find it in your heart to forgive him. That's all I want from you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Ayano Aishi, your former best friend. Goodbye.**_

"What the hell?" Jayson asked in confusion as he looked at the note, nearly dumbfounded by it. Yan-chan making a last request? A request to forgive and protect Senpai? End it where it began? Former best friend? Goodbye?

What could… No. No, she wouldn't! She couldn't!

Jayson ran right out of the room in panic, practically dashing down the stairs as he exited the house, sprinting back to the school to stop her!

Freaking psycho! Is she crazy!? How could she!? And all over that weak and pathetic worm of all people! He wasn't even worth considering such a thing.

Jayson breathed in and out heavily as he continued his sprint, setting foot back on school grounds as he ran back into the main building and made his way up the steps as fast as possible, pushing aside anyone in his way. As he ran through the halls, he crashed right into another student, both him and Jayson falling to the ground, Jayson looking up to see Senpai, a fearful look on his face as he backed away.

"J-Jayson!" He shouted as Jayson stood up. "Look, I know you're mad at me, but you can't do this! Can't we just-"

"MOVE!" He shouted as he pushed Senpai to the ground, running past him and making his way to the rooftop, kicking the double doors open.

He saw her there, wearing nothing but her basic uniform as she leaned against the railing, looking down at the ground below, watching all the little students and faculty members walk by, her back turned to Jayson, him unable to see her face.

"Don't. You. Dare!" He said in an intimidating growl, that being the first time he'd ever used such a tone on her.

"Everybody looks like ants from up here" She said, her voice deadpanned, lacking any emotion. Almost like a sub-par actor reading lines off a script. Lifeless. "That's all this school is to people like you and me, isn't it? A tiny, insignificant dirt mound. The students and faculty, ants that live in it. The ants that colonize it. make it their home. That's all they are, you know? Tiny insects for us to squash and kill simply because we're bored. That's why we do it, Jayson. That's the real reason as to why we kill. We have nothing better to do. We use murder, death and violence as a form entertainment. A form that distracts us from our own tiny, pathetic existences" She expounded. Her words sounding completely soulless. Devoid of all meaning. No emotion. No care. Just… empty.

This wasn't the Yan-chan he knew anymore. It was the other one. The old Yan-chan. The emotionless one. The one that looks upon the world and sees nothing. Hears nothing. Feels nothing.

"Gets you thinking, doesn't it?" She asked. "If everyone is no better then an ant, tiny and insignificant, is it wrong for us to do what we do? Are we bad people? Can we even be classed as people? Or are we monsters? Do we deserve death? Or is that just too good for us?

"The hell are you talking about?" Jayson asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud" Yan-chan said as she turned around, revealing her face to Jayson, allowing him to see her bloodshot eyes, her soaked uniform, her frowning mouth, The streaks of water left behind by her tears visible under her eyes. She looked horrible. "I honestly didn't think you'd find me here" She said.

"I know you better then you know yourself" Jayson replied, Yan-chan chuckling slightly at that. That chuckle wasn't a form of laughter though. It was faked. A forced expression. Empty and meaningless.

"That's right. I forgot about that. Yow know what's funny? You seem to to know everything about me. You know my favorite foods. My favorite types of clothing. Where I live. You even knew all about my devotion to Senpai. You knew that I would literally kill for him. Yet, you never explained how you knew so much about me" Yan-chan stated, Jayson saying no words in response. Just standing there, listening to her go on. "It takes a lot of time and devotion to learn nearly every single thing about someone. You'd have to watch them for years! Keep your eye on them throughout almost every moment of their life. Is that what you've been doing? Have you been stalking me, Jayson?"

Oh shit…

"Hehe… That's right. I caught you" She said in a teasing voice. "But… I'm still not sure when it comes to the motive. Let's see if you can help me clear that up. There would be only two reasons someone like you would even think about stalking me. Reason one: You are a homosexual who is trying to steal my Senpai from me" She said with a glare. "You'd gain my trust. Make me think I was your friend. Make me dependent on you before stabbing me in the back and taking Senpai for yourself!" She shouted angrily, Jayson remaining silent.

"But I find that unlikely, given how hostile you always are towards Senpai. Then again, you could just be playing the tsundere role. You know how I feel about that" She said. "Reason two: You are in love with me. I am your obsession. I am your fascination. You think about me day and night. You have fantasies about me. You are completely devoted to me. I am your goddess. So tell me, which is it? Reason one? Or reason two?"

"Why are you doing this?" Jayson asked, finally speaking.

"Don't dodge my questions! Answer me!" Yan-chan shouted, her glare growing more and more sharp, to the point where it could cut through metal perfectly. "What's wrong? Are you afraid to answer? Don't be scared. We're friends, remember? You can tell me anything, Jayson. I'll always be here for you" She said, her voice sounding so sickeningly sweet. So utterly filled with love and care for Jayson while also sounding so venomous and threatening at the same time.

Jayson could feel his body begin to tense up as she spoke, fear creeping into his mind. He tried his best to not show it though. Tried his best to keep a straight face when confronting her. He knew this little trick all too well. This was a sick and downright cruel game she was playing with him. A game of dominance and control, Yan-chan trying to use intimidation and fear to break Jayson. Force him under her will.

He played this game with her many times before, but he always let her win. Now though? Now he was playing for keeps, seeing the actual stakes of losing this dangerous game.

"You probably thought I was going to kill myself. You were right, I was. But before I thought about taking this dive, I started thinking. Looking back on my life. Replaying all those lovely little moments we shared. Good times. Good times. And yet, something didn't quite feel right. I felt like I wasn't seeing the bigger picture. Then I started thinking about just us. Our relationship. The way it worked. And something just… didn't click for me. Not at all. Can you fill in the blanks for me, Jayson?" She asked, her sharp glare morphing into a sinister grin.

"What if I don't want to answer?" He responded.

"Then I'll simply attack you" Yan-chan stated.

"Really? You think you can take me on? I'd wipe the floor with you… little girl" He said, trying to use his own brand of intimidation to cull and scare away the beast within her.

"Ooh! Tough guy, huh? Yes. You can wipe the floor with me. But you won't. You won't dare put your hands on me. You can't bring yourself to do it. Why not?" She asked, putting Jayson on the spot. Pinning him down as she took a few steps closer, Jayson taking a few steps back as a result. "You're shaking, Jayson. You're face is getting pale! What's the matter, buddy? Scared?" She asked.

"You're really gonna toy with me like this? After everything we've been though? After everything I've done for you?!"

"I'm not toying with you, Jayson. I'm asking simple questions. You're toying with me for not answering them" She said. "Come on, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you, I promise. I give you my word and I'm a woman of my word" She claimed, Jayson knew better though.

She's a liar. A filthy liar. She manipulates and controls. Jayson probably could have gotten away with a simple, well crafted lie… but he wouldn't use it. Why? He lost the game. Lost to her. It was those eyes. Those large, hypnotic eyes. They controlled him. Commanded him. Owned him. Why? Because he's no better then a dog. A collared dog. And she holds his leash with a firm hand, keeping him in line.

He submitted. "Alright… You got me. Yes, I'm in love with you"

" _I KNEW IT!"_ She yelled, pointing her finger at Jayson in anger. _"YOU PERVERTED, SUCKLING LITTLE PIG! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE REASON SENPAI WON'T LOVE ME! YOU'VE RUINED ME! RUINED MY FUTURE! MY HAPPINESS! YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING THAT I HOLD DEAR AND CRUSHED IT! YOU BROKE MY HEART!"_

"I'm sorry!" Jayson said. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this! You were supposed to let go of Senpai on your own! You were supposed to see that he doesn't love you the way I do! You were supposed to be happy with me!"

"Really?! Do I look happy to you?!" She shouted. So tell me then, why do you love me? What is it about me that makes you so… crazy? Answer me, dog!" She growled, her tone filled to the brim with rage. Rage that she was keen to release on Jayson.

"Because when I look at you… I see someone who is just like me. I See someone who will never judge me for my actions. I see someone who will never be ashamed of who I am. I see someone who would… who would never leave me. Who would never break my heart like Katherine did" Jayson explained, pouring his feelings out to Yan-chan. "That's one of the bigger reasons though. She broke my heart. Smashed it into a thousand pieces and tossed it in a trash bin! I've been there, Love! I know what it's like! The same way you feel is just like I felt all those years ago! I was even going to kill myself… right in the same spot you're standing in"

"But you didn't go through with it" Yan-chan stated, her sinister grin returning. "It's because you're weak! Just like she said! You're a weak! Broken! Sad little boy!" She shouted, describing Jayson in the very same way Katherine did, knowing how badly such a choice of words would hurt him.

"No. I didn't with it because I saw you, hiding behind a sakura tree on the first day of school" Jayson explained. "I was so broken back then. I was in constant pain and misery. But then I saw you. I saw your eyes all the way from up here. After that, I felt the pain just… vanish. Just go away. You made it go away. The aching in my heart stopped. You made it stop. You saved my life! Gave me purpose! A reason to keep on living! The same I feel about you is the same way you feel about Senpai! Can't you see that!?" He asked.

"Was I just some replacement? Were you using me as some sort of pain relief?!"

"At first. But as I watched you from afar, learned more about you as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months! As I saw you kill someone for some guy who barely knew you… I knew I made the right choice. I found my other half on that day. My perfect lover. My treasure. And that's you! Ayano Aishi! My beloved, beautiful Yandere-chan!" Jayson said, his words only making Yan-chan's anger grow and build more and more as she heard it, to the point where she looked like she'd explode.

"Shut up!" She said in a growl.

"You are so beautiful. So utterly gorgeous when you're angry. Your glare of pure rage freezes me from the inside! I'm paralyzed with fear, yet my heart is beating faster then ever! All because of you!"

"I said shut up!"

"Ayano… I-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"I love you. I love you with all my heart"

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ She yelled in pure, unadulterated hatred and rage as she drew her butterfly knife, the knife that Jayson gave her and charged into him, the knife entering his gut and cutting through as she forced him against the railing of the rooftop, pulling it out and pointing it towards his neck.

He had two options, take a four story drop or die by the hands of his true love.

"FILTHY DOUBLE CROSSER! ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! MY ONLY FRIEND! BUT YOU BETRAYED ME! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD EVER LOVE YOU! I LOVE NO ONE! NO ONE BUT SENPAI! HE'S THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD EVER LOVE ME! BUT NOW HE CAN'T! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled right in Jayson's face as tears began falling from her eyes, Jayson looking almost heartbroken at seeing such a sight. Seeing his lover in such pain, being powerless to stop it. Even though he felt as if he was about to die, he wasn't angry. He could never be angry at her.

Instead, he felt peaceful, taking comfort in finally being able to confess what he's always dreamed of saying to her. Letting her know that he loved her. Letting her know that all he wanted was to be with her. To make her happy.

It was still a shame that he couldn't relieve her of the pain she felt. A pain Jayson knew all too well. Her hearts was broken and She'll remain forever changed as a result, unable to go back to being who she once was.

Jayson knew that pain like no one else, having experienced it first hand with Katherine. Even now, as her body rots away in that suicide forest, Jayson never really moved on from her. But… maybe that was a good thing. Being blue was better then being over it to him. Let's him know that underneath all his anger. All his hatred and pain… there's still a beating heart deep down inside. A hear that… at the end of the day, just wanted to feel loved again.

Well… Not like he was going to get that now. He knew he was about to die. But he didn't mind. He said his peace. Made everything clear to the most important person in his whole life. And she heard him out. That was more then he could ever ask for, really. He can rest now. This was going to be his moment of glory. A good death in his eyes.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?! _ **SAY SOMETHING!**_ " yan-chan shouted even louder then before, the tears falling even faster as her knife grew closer to Jayson's neck.

"Please stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you like this" He said in a concerned tone as her tears kept falling from her eyes, landing on his face. She looked incredibly shocked to hear him say that though.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! WHY AREN'T YOU BEGGING FOR YOUR LIFE?! WHY AREN'T YOU BEGGING ME TO SPARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU JUST LETTING THIS HAPPEN?! _**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!**_ "

"Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing at all. I feel amazing, actually! After all these years, after so much waiting, I finally got to say what was on my heart! I finally got to tell you that I love you! You know it now! And I'm more then content with that. So do it! Kill me, Ayano! Kill me right now and put me out of my misery! I want you to do it, my love! Set me free!" He shouted, begging her to end him.

She just stood there, completely shocked and caught off guard by his reaction. Her hands shaking at incredible speeds. Her breathing frantic. Her tears falling down like a nonstop waterfall.

"You can't do it, can you?" Jayson asked. "Don't hold back, beautiful! I want you to do this! You need to do this! I've done horrible things, love. The world would be a better place without people like me! So come on! Get it over with already!" He pleaded, begging Yan-chan to take his life so that his suffering may finally end. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to die now. Because she wanted him to die. This was her will! Her command! A command that must be obeyed by him! Jayson Stone must die!

Very grim, he knew. But he still couldn't help but feel happiness at this. Peace. Tranquility. Facing his final hours with dignity. His mind at ease. The weight of his confession finally gone! Him no longer burdened! His story finally reaching it's end. A happy ending for him.

Yan-chan however…

 _ **DO IT! KILL HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER THE PAIN YOU HAVE SUFFERED! THE PAIN HE INFLICTED ON YOU!** NO! YOU MUSTN'T! PLEASE! LET HIM LIVE! HE DOESN'T NEED TO DIE! **YES HE DOES! BLEED HIM LIKE THE DISGUSTING PIG HE IS!** LET HIM GO! **LET HIM DIE!**_

 _HE LOVES YOU! **YOU HATE HIM!** YOU SAVED HIS LIFE! **AND NOW YOU'LL END HIS LIFE FOR RUINING YOURS!**_

 _SENPAI DOESN'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! MOVE ON! **WE WILL MAKE SENPAI WANT YOU AGAIN!** AFTER EVERYTHING JAYSON'S DONE FOR YOU! THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?! **HE LIED TO YOU!** HE PROTECTED YOU! **YOU DIDN'T NEED HIS PROTECTION!**_

 _YOU AND HIM ARE ONE IN THE SAME! YOU'RE HIS OTHER HALF! **YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HIM!** LET HIM LIVE! **MAKE HIM SUFFER!**_

 _SPARE HIM! **KILL HIM!** FOLLOW YOUR HEART! **OBEY YOUR INSTINCTS!**_

"AAHH! STOP!" Yan-chan shouted as she jerked away from Jayson, clutching her head in pain as she began losing her balance. "THE VOICES! THEY'RE SO LOUD! MAKE THEM STOP!" she begged as she clutched her skull tighter, her head pounding in pain as the world around her began losing color, turning into nothing but a dull gray.

"What?! What's going on?!" Jayson asked as he saw what was happening to her, worrying for his beloved. "Ayano! What's wrong?!"

 _YOU CAN'T DO THIS! **YOU MUST DO THIS!** IT'S WRONG! **BUT IT FEELS SO RIGHT!**_

"PLEASE! NO MORE! MAKE THEM STOP!" She pleaded with every fiber of her being, begging in pain as her tears kept falling and falling her hands clutching her skull harder and harder as the seconds passed by, Jayson completely oblivious as to what to do to make whatever it was stop.

"Make what stop?! I don't understand! Tell me what's wrong!" He shouted.

"MY HEAD! IT HURTS!" Yan-chan shouted loudly as the pain in her head began pulsing, getting stronger and stronger as she felt every part of her body cry out! The voices in her head screeching at almost ear shattering levels. Her brain being too overwhelmed to function!

She screamed loudly at the top of her lungs in pure pain and suffering before she collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.


	25. Inner Demons

**A/N: _This chapter was originally part of a much bigger chapter which is still in the works, but after getting halfway done with the draft, I decided that it would end up being too long for my liking. But really ended up loving this one scene too much to just toss it out. So I cut this part out so that it may become it's own chapter._** _ **I figured this would be just enough to tide you all over while I finish up the actual chapter, that one still being in the work.**_

 **Shattersoul** **:** ** _Oh no. Jayson and Yan-chan are far from done here. As for Senpai, Jayson destroyed the evidence in the last chapter, stomping on Taro's phone, which had the recording of Jayson and Info-chan. The guy's got nothing to prove Jayson guilty with now. But we all know that Senpai's not going down without a fight._**

 **Otakuficwriter** **:** _ **I've actually been waiting a long time to get the chance to examine Yan-chan's mental health**_ _ **in the story. I'm no psychologist, but I wanna do it anyways.**_

 _ **You may see Yan-chan as suffering from schizophrenia, I disagree with this. I understand how you'd come to that conclusion though, since the media loves to link hearing voices in your head to having schizophrenia. While Yan-chan may actually be suffering from it, she isn't suffering in the same way Jayson is.**_

 _ **Jayson's schizophrenia has impacted his life since he was a child, him first showing signs after the death of his mother, who was also schizophrenic in her own right.**_

 _ **It's important to note that schizophrenia differs greatly depending on the person and how they develop. Jayson's schizophrenia makes him prone to hostility and violence, makes him easily offended or worked up, angered and enraged. His default emotion is pretty much anger.**_

 _ **But Jayson's mother, as explained in**_ _ **chapter 21**_ _ **, wasn't like that. She was kind. Gentle. Loving. But**_ _ **also sensitive and emotional to an almost abnormal degree. S**_ _ **he suffered from frequent mood swings and over exaggerated**_ _ **feelings. You know who else is doing that now but to a much less extreme extent? Yan-chan. But even then, I don't see her as 100% schizo. In fact, I think she's something else. I think she's bipolar.**_

 _ **The voices in her head on the rooftop are two very different sides of her personality, battling each other over control**_ _ **of her actions to the point where her mind gets overwhelmed by all the input and just crashes. That's why she shouts and screams about the voices. She wants them to stop so she can have time to process what they're telling her to do. Maybe she is a schizo, but that's obviously not the mental condition that's hurting her the most right now.**_

* * *

Yan-chan jolted up in shock as she regained consciousness, her senses all rapidly reawakening at once, her body twitching slightly as her nerves, joints and muscles received a powerful jump start. Though her limbs felt a bit tender due to the quick revival, she was eventually able to stand on her feet, swaying back and forth in dizziness, the task of keeping her balance difficult.

"Ow… My head" She said as she used her hands to rub her temples, the massage soothing the pain slightly. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she opened her eyes, seeing nothing but an unfocused blur.

Rubbing them gently, Yan-chan was able to clear the blur away from her eyes, them refocusing quickly so that she may see.

She gasped in shock once she noticed where she was. She had awakened in the middle of some street! Literally laying in the center of the road! How did she get here? Where even was here? What happened? Why does everything feel so… off? Why does Yan-chan feel so… loopy? Dizzy? So out of it? And what happened to all the color?

Looking around, all Yan-chan could see were shades black and white! No colors for miles! Just endless gray! What?! Is she colorblind now?! How did this happen?! Why did this happen?! Who allowed it to happen?!

Well… if she's going to insist on asking all these questions, might as well find somebody who can answer them, right? She sighed to herself as she began walking forward, not particularly aware of where she was going exactly.

She figured that all she had to do was pick some random person off the street and ask for a location or directions. Then at least she'd be able to find out where she was. And once she learned that she could be able to make her way home and find out exactly why she randomly lost the ability to perceive color.

Maybe she'd be able to find someone who could help her with that as well! Or, thinking more optimistically, maybe she'd run into Senpai or Jays… Jayson…

That… traitor! That filthy double crossing! Backstabbing! Heartbreaking traitor! When Yan-chan gets her hands on him! She'll… She's gonna… She'll make him…

 _Is that really going to help you? Do you honestly think violence is the answer to all this? It's that kind of mentality that gets you into these situations, you know._

"What the…? Who said that?!" Yan-chan asked as she looked around, seeing nobody in sight. So… where did the voice come from?

 _I know how you're feeling. You're confused. Overwhelmed. Scared even. And it's perfectly okay to feel like that. But that doesn't give you an excuse to hurt the people who care about you! The people who love you! And Jayson loves you so much!_

"Don't remind me!" Yan-chan responded bitterly as she continued looking for the voice, her head moving left and right as her eyes scanned the area.

Wait a minute… Yan-chan knows this place! This is the route she takes to school every morning! She must not have recognized it due to all the loss of color. If she was on the route that she normally walked, then she was obviously still in buraza! She quickly remembered the way back to her house, turning around and dashing down the street, making her way home. She stopped her running as she made it half way though, noticing something odd.

The village was empty. Nobody's here. Nobody was walking down the streets. There were no cars driving down the road.

Yan-chan always knew buraza to be a small, quiet village. But not this quiet. Not to the point where it almost looked deserted and abandoned! It was like Buraza just suddenly turned into a ghost town, showing no signs of anything actually living here. No people to be seen or heard. Hell, there weren't even any animals. No dogs. No cats. Not even any birds in the sky.

Come to think of it, there wasn't even a sky at all! There was just a big, gray void. No clouds. No sun. No moon. No stars. What the hell was going on?!

Yan-chan eventually found her house, spotting it rather easily among the rest of the cookie cutter homes despite losing her ability to perceive color, it being the only house with a front patio. She walked right up to the front door and opened it, walking inside. Once she was in however… things got strange.

All the furniture in the house was… gone. The couch. The tables. The chairs. The television. Even the framed photographs that hung on the wall. All of them had been removed! The living room of the house bare and empty!

What the hell?! Had Yan-chan been robbed?! But who would dare steal nearly all her furniture including family photos?!

"Ayano, sweetie! I'm home!" She heard her mother call out as she walked through the front door, a paper bag of groceries in her hands.

"Mother?!" Yan-chan asked as she turned around, downright shocked after seeing her parent. She couldn't explain it… but it looked like her mother lost a few years. As in, she looked younger! Shorter! Thinner too. Like she was just starting to get into her twenties!

But… mother was in her early-to-mid thirties! She shouldn't be able to look this young! It looked as if ten years had just vanished! Poof! Like she never even experienced them!

"What happened to you?! How do you look so young?!" Yan-chan asked, shocked and dumbfounded. However, her mother didn't seem to answer her, not even acknowledging the fact that her daughter had asked a question in the first place. "Um, mother? Did you hear me?" She asked again as her mother began walking up to Yan-chan, getting very close. In fact, she was getting almost too close! As if she intended to ram herself into her own daughter! Walk right through her!

And that's what happened! Ryoba literally walked right through Yan-chan! Her body completely phasing through as if she wasn't even real!

"What in the actual hell?!" Yan-chan shouted, both disturbed, distressed and confused as she began putting her hands all around her body, testing to see if she was indeed still solid. She was.

She then cautiously tried to grab at her mother, her hand passing right through as if there was nothing there!

"Ayano! Where are you, sweetie!?" Her mother called, unaware of the fact that her daughter was right behind her.

"I'm right here! What?! You can't see me?!" Yan-chan asked as her parent failed to respond again, walking into the kitchen as if nothing odd was happening at all.

"Oh, there you are" Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen, her eyes focused on a small wooden chair in the corner, facing the window as a faint light peeked through it. A little girl was sitting on that chair, no older then six as she looked out the window. "Your father picked you up from school?" Ryoba asked the little girl.

"Yes" She responded blankly. Even though the girl's voice was high in pitch, it failed to convey any sort of emotion, coming across as very artificial. Bland. Blank. Almost as if it was spoken by a machine.

Oddly, Yan-chan had the weirdest feeling of deja-vu. Had she been here before? It was her house, yes. But why did she feel like she's already experienced this moment before?

"Did you have fun at school, sweetie?" her mother asked the child again, moving to stand behind the chair as her hand gently caressed the young girl's scalp.

"No" The girl spoke, her voice still sounding so… soulless.

"Oh, that's too bad" Ryoba said. "Are you hungry?"

"No" The child spoke again, Yan-chan almost shivering at the emptiness in the little girl's voice. It really did feel like it was some sort of… artificial machine instead of an actual human speaking.

"Will you be hungry later?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. I'll just get dinner started now and you can eat when you feel like it, okay?" Her mother asked, Yan-chan staying silent as she watched this scene play out, unable to shake the feeling that she's seen this all before. Then her mother spoke again. "Mommy loves you very much, Ayano. Do you love mommy?" She asked.

"WHAT!?" Yan-chan asked in pure shock. That… that can't be Ayano! That's impossible! She's right here! Besides, Ayano's seventeen! Not six years old! How could her own mother make such a mistake?! "Mother! That's not me! I'm right here! I'm Ayano! Not her!" She shouted, her mother still not noticing her. "Mother! Mom! Please, look at me!" She pleaded, begging to be acknowledged as she reached out to touch her mother again, her hand phasing through once more.

"Ayano, you didn't answer my question. Do you love your mommy?" Ryoba asked again, 'Ayano' turning her head to look right at Ryoba.

"Yes…" 'Ayano' said reluctantly, looking at her mother with cold, unfeeling eyes. Eyes that looked to be completely empty. Lifeless. Those windows to the soul having no soul at all.

"That's my good girl!" Ryoba said with a loving smile as she stroked 'Ayano's' scalp, turning the chair to face her before giving her 'daughter' a gentle kiss on the forehead, leaving to prepare dinner after that.

"Alright! Listen to me, you pint sized bitch! I won't let some little girl take both my name and my mother away from me! I'll make you regret this!" Yan-chan shouted at the child as she opened the knife drawer in the kitchen, pulling out the sharpest one and pointing it right at the little girl, who didn't even look at it, let alone react. "What?! Don't think I have the guts to kill a kid?! Well, you're wrong!" She yelled as she slashed the child with the knife, only to gasp in shock when she realized that the knife just phased right through instead! The child unharmed!

Yan-chan then screamed in rage as she tried again and again, slashing and slashing 'Ayano' as hard as possible, the knife just phasing through every time, Yan-chan's attacked ineffective as the child just… stood there, motionless.

 _That won't work, you know._

Yan-chan paused her attack as she heard it again. The voice from before.

 _That little girl isn't actually real. She's just a memory. A memory of you at age six. That's why your mom is so young and it's also why she's not listening to you. She's not actually there. It's just a memory. Almost like a flashback!_

"A… memory?" Yan-chan questioned, unable to understand. "But… I never acted like that when I was a kid!"

 _Really? Because if you didn't, then why does your memory say you did? It's not your fault. A lot of people have a hard time remembering their childhood._ _Ever since you turned four, you rarely spoke to anyone. And even when you did, you only said two things. Yes and No. You always stood in that chair everyday and looked outside. You just… stared at the outside world, not really reacting to anything unless you had no choice._

"That's… That's right" Yan-chan recalled, her younger years flashing back to her. "I remember now. I always stood in that chair because everything inside bored me. Television. Reading books. Playing with toys. They were all wastes of time and energy to me. As for only saying yes and no, I didn't really have anything to say at the time, so I kept quiet. But… I can't remember why though"

 _You grew out of that eventually. I think that was around age… nine? Ten? Somewhere around that time. You grew out of a lot of your old habits._

"So, if this is a memory, does that mean I'm-"

 _Yep! You're inside your own mind! Rooting around through your own conscious and subconscious thoughts and memories! Pretty cool, huh?_

"Um… yeah, I guess" Yan-chan responded, very confused as to what was going on. She's inside her own head? Re-experiencing her past memories? Her consciousness roaming around an entire mind? How does that even work? What sort of scientific logic could possibly explain such a thing? Was she really messing around in her own brain? Or was this just some crazy lucid dream?

Maybe it's a bit of both. Maybe it's neither. Yan-chan didn't know and frankly, didn't care. What she did care about was finding a way out so she could get back to the real world.

"Look, the little trip down memory lane was nice and all, but I can't stay here. I need to go back to the real world! My home! How do I do that?" Yan-chan asked, continuing to look all around the room, searching for the voice again. "And can you come out already!? Quit hiding and show yourself!" She demanded, tired of searching for a disembodied voice.

Yan-chan then felt a small hand grab and tug on the hem of her skirt. Looking down, she was able to see a little girl standing by her side, her reaching up to Yan-chan's thighs in height. She had her raven black hair done up in small pigtails, wearing what looked to be a much smaller version of aka-demi academy's uniform as she looked up at Yan-chan.

Yan-chan however, looked down at the small girl with confusion in her eyes. She looked so much like the little child Yan-chan just tried to kill! That one being a memory of her at age six. However, looking back at the chair in the corner of the room, she found her younger self still sitting, looking out the window.

So… who was this? Was it another memory? If so, how is it touching her? If what Yan-chan had experienced was true, the memory should just phase right through her like what her mother did.

"Who are you?" Yan-chan asked as she looked down at the small girl, greeted with a big, happy smile from her.

" _You don't remember me? I'm your conscience!"_ The little girl answered.

"My… conscience?"

" _Yes! You know what a conscience is, don't you? I'm the little voice in your head that tells you what's right and wrong!"_ She explained cheerfully. _"Though… you don't really listen to me that much. But I don't care! It's just so nice to finally meet you!"_ Conscience said as she wrapped her arms around Yan-chan's legs, hugging them tightly.

"So… my conscience is a little girl? I'm not sure how I feel about that" Yan-chan stated as she took this all in. She didn't know what was weirder, the fact that she's talking to the physical manifestation of a voice in her head, or the fact that her conscience was basically a moe girl. "Funny. I didn't even think I had a conscience" She stated.

" _Well of course you do, silly! Everyone's got a conscience!"_ Conscience said with a smile as she released Yan-chan's legs.

"Really? Then where were you when I was stabbing Osana-chan?! Where were you when I drowned Amai-chan in a pot of boiling soup!? Where were you when I dropped the stage light on Kizana-chan?!"

" _Well… It's not like I can actually stop you! I can only tell you why it's wrong to do those things! But other then that, I have no power over you!"_ Conscience explained. _"Besides… you'd just drown me out anyways. You always ignore my advice and guidance… So I gave up"_ She said with a frown.

"Hmph. Some conscience you are" Yan-chan insulted, her conscience hanging her head down in shame, before looking back up at yan-chan, her eyes filled with sadness. "Aww, you gonna give me the puppy dog eyes now? Keep them to yourself! I don't care if I hurt your little feelings! All I care about is finding a way out. Now either help me or get out of my way!" She said angrily, her conscious sighing as she tried to calm down, knowing how mean Yan-chan could be, yet knowing that under all that bitterness and anger… Really deep down, there's a somewhat good person in there… somewhere.

" _You can't leave… She won't let you"_ Conscience stated vaguely.

"She? Who's she?" Yan-chan asked.

" _It's a long story. Too long to tell actually. It'd be easier if you asked her yourself. She's looking for you anyways"_ Conscience said, offering her hand to Yan-chan. _"I can take you to her and we can try to convince her to let you go, if you want. But… I don't really like going near her. She's very mean to me"_

"Alright. Take me to… her" Yan-chan said as she took Conscience's hand, the two walking side by side, holding each others hands as they exited the house, walking down the street to meet… her. "So Conscience, what happened to me? How did I end up here?" Yan-chan asked as the two walked together, Yan-chan recognizing the route.

" _Well, that's kind of my fault"_ Conscience admitted. _"You see, you were about to do something very bad. Something that deep down, I know you'd never forgive yourself for. Do you remember what it was?"_

"The rooftop… Jayson…" She said as she recalled the memory, then in a sudden flash of light, the street Yan-chan and Conscience were walking on was suddenly filled with people who appeared out of thin air! Upon closer inspection, Yan-chan was able to see that all these people looked to be both Jayson and herself! Them walking in pairs as they made their way to and from school grounds, this being the route they'd always walk.

" _These are more of your memories"_ Conscience explained as Yan-chan watched the many Jayson's and Yan-chan's walk together on their way to and from school, hearing certain memories talk to each other, some of them telling stories, making jokes, or even complaining about schoolwork, all of them with a smile on their faces.

Jayson with a smile on his face as he walked beside Yan-chan everyday. Everyday since she met him, the two had always walked to school together, all these memories representing the many times they've taken this route to and from school over and over.

" _He's not that bad of a guy, you know"_ Conscience interrupted as Yan-chan stared one of the Jayson's in the face, him not responding as he talked with the Yan-chan that stood at his side. She looked so happy in this memory. _"I mean yeah, He's kinda mean and very violent. But he cares about you a whole lot. What you were going to do to him, after all he's done for you… it was wrong and you know it"_

"Don't preach to me" Yan-chan said bitterly, angered by her conscience shoving morality and regret down her throat. "He lied to me. I trusted him… and he lied to me. He betrayed me" She said as a glare grew on her face.

" _And if he told you the truth on day one? Would it be different then?"_ Conscience asked. _"He hid how he felt about you, because he knew you'd hate him for it. He knew that if he told you how he felt before you even got to know him, you'd just kill him. Am I wrong?"_

"No…"

" _Besides, He's still your friend, right? You two have been through so much together. You can't just burn the bridge you've built over one tiny secret! You'd lose your best friend!"_

"Shut up!" Yan-chan shouted with a growl, Conscience stepping back a little in fear. "Friend or no friend, he got in my way. Now I have to get rid of him"

" _But is that going to help anything? I mean, Senpai still rejected you. Is killing Jayson really gonna make Senpai love you again?"_ Conscience asked, knowing that she was treading on thin ice. Yet, if she wasn't gonna ask that question, who was? _"I don't think it will. I think It'll only make things worst. Because without Jayson by your side, you'll just go back to being alone again. And right now, one of the last things you need is to be alone"_ She said, Yan-chan sighing as she heard that.

"Whatever" She said as she walked right through the Jayson memory, continuing her walk towards the school.

" _I'm not telling you all this to make you feel guilty! I'm just trying to show you why doing something so cruel is not going to help you! The only person you'll be hurting is yourself!"_

"I don't care!"

" _Jayson loves you but he also respects your personal space too! If you really don't feel the same way, just tell him that! But don't kill him!"_

"Shut up!"

" _Besides, he's worked himself to the bone for you! Don't you think he deserves a little leniency for that? I mean, no matter what happens, He'll still be your friend and You'll still be his!"_

" _ **I SAID**_ _**SHUT UP!**_ " Yan-chan yelled at the top of her lungs, Conscience gasping in shock as she took a step back, a look of terror on her face… a look that made Yan-chan sigh, guilt running through her. "I… I'm sorry. I understand that you're just doing your job and everything. But please, shut up!"

" _Okay…"_ Conscience said as she retook Yan-chan's hand, continuing to guide her through her own mind as they passed by Yan-chan's various memories. _"She's in there"_ Conscience said as she pointed at the large building ahead of them, that building being aka-demi academy, an area that Yan-chan remembered to be vibrant and colorful, now all gray and bleak.

"The school?" Yan-chan asked as she looked down at her conscience, wondering why here of all places.

" _It's one of the most important places of your life right now. So this is where all the important and treasured memories are kept"_

"Important memories? Like what?" Yan-chan asked.

"Okay. Okay. We'll try it again, but you better get it right this time" A male's voice said out of nowhere, Yan-chan listening to find that it came from one of the sakura trees near the entrance of the school, a memory of Jayson and Yan-chan sitting under it as Jayson held a book in his hands. "Okay, ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" The Yan-chan memory said.

"Susie works in a shoeshine shop. Where she shines, she sits. And where she sits, she shines" Jayson spoke in English, reading the sentence right out of the book in his hands.

Yan-chan knew this memory. It was over two weeks ago. She was struggling with English class. The main problem being her pronunciations when speaking the language. So to try and help, Jayson made her repeat many different tongue twisters in English, hoping that practice would help her speaking. While it wasn't an amazing improvement, it did help Yan-chan get a passing grade at the very least. If Jayson, a native English speaker, didn't assist her, she might have flunked.

She scoffed as she passed the memory by, walking forward and ignoring any and all other memories involving him.

"That memory isn't important to me" Yan-chan stated as she entered the school building.

" _Well, maybe not that memory specifically, but there still is a lot of important ones here"_ Conscience explained. _"Like… the time you murdered Amai-chan"_ She said as the layout of the school started to change, a large door appearing out of nowhere, opening to reveal itself as the cooking club's room, the memory of Yan-chan confronting and killing Amai Odayaka playing out before her very eyes.

"You don't have to kill me! I've gotten the message! I'll stay away! I promise! I'll do whatever you want! I'll give you whatever you want! Just please, don't kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY SENPAI!" The memory played out as Yan-chan watched herself submerge Amai's head into the boiling pot, Conscience looking away in horror while clinging onto Yan-chan as she heard Amai's scream of pain, the memory soon vanishing as it reached it's conclusion.

"Conscience? You okay?" Yan-chan asked as she looked down, seeing the fear in Conscience's eyes as she clung to Yan-chan's legs, shaking like a scared child. "It's okay, Conscience. It's over" Yan-chan said, trying to comfort her.

" _I-I'm sorry. It's just… seeing you do that, it's really scary. That's why I don't try to stop you when you do those things. I can't bring myself to see you do it. It's just so… terrifying"_ Conscience said as she removed herself from Yan-chan, calming down slightly with the help of a few deep breaths.

"I know" Yan-chan said with a sigh, not really liking what she saw either. That wasn't exactly one of her finest moments. "Come on, let's keep going" She said as she took Conscience's hand, the two of them continuing their walk through the halls, passing by even more memories of Yan-chan's.

They eventually made their way into a hall filled to the brim with large, green trees. The grass all the way up to their ankles in length. A thick fog all around as they made their way through. Yan-chan had a good idea of what memory this was.

"Alright… You win. I submit. I'll go back to America with you. I won't leave this time" Yan-chan heard Jayson's voice as the memory appeared out of thin air, Jayson laying on the ground in the middle of the forest with his hands in the air, Katherine standing over him, a loaded gun pointed at his forehead.

"Oh wow! You actually thought I came all the way to this pathetic little rice field of a nation just for you?! I knew you had a big ego, baby, but that's just crazy!"

"if you're not here for me, then why are you here?"

"It's simple. I'm here for your little Korean girlfriend. You just happened to be in my way" The memory played out, Yan-chan glaring daggers at it as her fists clenched in anger, remembering how horrible Katherine was to Jayson. And how she constantly got Yan-chan's nationality wrong. She's Japanese! Not Chinese! Not Korean! Japanese! And no! They are not the same thing!

"Yan-chan? Why!?" Jayson shouted.

"Yan-chan? What is that? Your little pet name for her?! As for the reason, well… I wouldn't want to ruin the joy of speculation. Now, any last words?" Katherine said as she aimed her gun at Jayson's forehead, Yan-chan able to see herself crawling from out of the forest behind Katherine, clutching an ax in her hand.

Now this memory, she wouldn't mind reliving.

"Jigoku de yaka" Jayson said.

"What? What does that mean?"

"It's Japanese for burn in hell!" The Yan-chan in the memory shouted as she rammed the ax into Katherine's back over and over, a grin coming onto the real Yan-chan's face, getting enjoyment out of seeing that whore die twice. "Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! _Bitch! Bitch! Bitch! **Bitch! Bitch!** **B** **itch!**_ "

"Good job. Cut off the head for good measure"

" _ **BITCH!"**_ The Yan-chan within the memory screamed as she severed Katherine's head, the memory fading away as it came to a close.

" _She was mean"_ Conscience stated, not looking away from the memory of Yan-chan killing Katherine, feeling that it was justified.

"Yeah… Yeah, she was" Yan-chan said as she and Conscience continued on, Yan-chan sighing as she remembered the rest of what had happened. Remembering how she and Jayson had spent hours wondering that death forest, looking for the way out. She remembered when they passed by that little swarm of fireflies, the two of them watching in amazement as the little bugs put on their beautiful light show for them.

She also remembered when they spent the night in that cabin, Yan-chan and Jayson both falling asleep by the fire.

Back there… she admitted that she'd trusted Jayson more then she trusted Senpai, stating that if she ever got stranded on a deserted island, she'd want Jayson there instead of Senpai.

The way Jayson looked at her after she said that. After she admitted that she thought herself safer with him instead of Senpai… Whatever damage Katherine did to Jayson, Yan-chan's words fixed it, completely renewing his strength, his resolve, his willpower… his purpose. Yan-chan to this day, still seeing that statement she made as one hundred percent true.

But looking back, now knowing how badly Jayson felt about her, she never thought about how big of an impact that statement made on him until now. But looking through Jayson's eyes, it must have made him feel unstoppable. Gave him the strength he needed to move on with his life, not focused on his past experiences with his abusive ex-lover. The lover he almost committed suicide over before Yan-chan saved him.

She sighed as she shook those thoughts away, feeling the guilt begin to come down on her. She tried her hardest to dismiss it. Tried her hardest to just… push it away. Jayson lied to her! Betrayed her! She should still feel angry! Not feel bad for him!

But… she still did, knowing fully well the suffering Jayson went through, having seen Katherine's abuse first hand.

What he went through, that was obviously ten times worst then what Yan-chan went through. She'd take a broken heart and rejection over mental and physical abuse any day. You should never hurt the one you love… or the people who love you.

But, Yan-chan was just about that, wasn't she? Jayson loved her… and she responded to his love with cruelty… Just like Katherine.

"I am nothing like her!" Yan-chan shouted out loud.

" _Nothing like who?"_ Conscience asked, looking up at Yan-chan in confusion.

"Um… nobody" Yan-chan said, hiding her face from Conscience as the two continued walking through the school, passing by many other different memories as they made their way to the one that triggered this whole thing, going up to the rooftop.

Yan-chan was hesitant to open the door however, knowing fully well about the scene that was about to play out, not wanting to experience such pain and betrayal again. But… if she wanted to get out of here, she had to.

She sighed as she opened the door, walking onto the rooftop as the memory began forming right in front of her very eyes, Yan-chan sighing again as she watched it play out frame by frame, seeing everything from a different perspective, hearing herself yelling and screaming at Jayson as he tried to dodge her brutal barrage of questions, the look of fear in his eyes growing slightly more apparent as the confrontation went on.

"Alright… You got me. Yes, I'm in love with you" Yan-chan heard Jayson's confession again, the memory Yan-chan not even bothering to contain her anger.

"I KNEW IT! YOU PERVERTED, SUCKLING LITTLE PIG! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" The memory Yan-chan said, the real Yan-chan watching herself practically breakdown into an enraged fit, hearing her own words and wondering… Did she really say all that?

Did she really just blame Jayson for everything that went wrong? Did she really think that the only reason such things happened was because of him? Was he really the problem? Or did Yan-chan just want someone to take the blame? Did she turn Jayson into a fall guy? Did she project all her anger and hatred onto him with no justification whatsoever?

I mean, it wasn't like he told Senpai to reject her. It wasn't like he commanded Senpai to break her heart. Senpai's actions were something Jayson had no control over… but then why was Yan-chan blaming him for everything? Was that unjust? Was that wrong?

She was starting to feel as if it was.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to end up like this! You were supposed to let go of Senpai on your own! You were supposed to see that he doesn't love you the way I do! You were supposed to be happy with me!"

"Really?! Do I look happy to you?!" The memory played out, Yan-chan looking at herself in shock as she watched herself yell and scream. Was that really supposed to be her? Was that really how she acted? Was she really that irrational? That sensitive? That angered and enraged?

"I don't wanna see this again!" Yan-chan said as she tried to look away. Tried to hide herself from one of her darkest moments.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart" The memory played on, regardless of Yan-chan's discomfort.

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

"No! I don't want to see this again! Get it away! Make it stop!" Yan-chan shouted as the memory halted itself, the Jayson and Yan-chan within standing still, frozen in position like statues. It was almost as if this was some big movie and someone decided to pause it.

Yan-chan held a disturbed look as she gazed at the paused memory, seeing herself towering over Jayson, her knife at his neck as he leaned against the railing of the rooftop. Seeing this scene from a different perspective… it disturbed her greatly as she looked herself in the face, seeing all the anger, rage and hatred she held at that very moment, seeing herself at her very worst. Seeing herself go absolutely feral and attempt to hurt someone simply because he wouldn't stop praising her. Because he wouldn't stop expressing his love for her, pouring out his heart to her only to be rewarded with anger and violence.

"Is that… really supposed to be me?" Yan-chan asked as she looked into her own eyes. Eyes that were filled with rage and hatred. She then looked at the paused Jayson, seeing the fearful look on his face as his hands clutched the railing.

Though oddly, looking deeper, Yan-chan could see more then just fear. While yes, Jayson was obviously scared for his life, a deeper look revealed… peace, tranquility, ease. Maybe even a little relaxation. As if a gigantic weight was lifted from his shoulders, leaving him relieved and freed from his great burden. The burden of hiding his true feelings behind a locked box. The burden of hiding his love and affection.

Yan-chan just couldn't look away as she continued gazing at Jayson, reading almost every part of his face like it was some book. A book that told his story. A book that described his experiences. His challenges. His struggles. His pain.

"What have I done?" She asked herself as her hands held his face by the chin, them not phasing through this memory as Yan-chan just… lost herself in Jayson's eyes, eyes that were not only fearful of dying, but were also hurt to see that this was his reward for revealing a long kept secret. His reward for confessing his feelings to the woman he loved. Death. "Jayson… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She said as she pressed her forehead to his, a small tear of remorse falling from one of her eyes.

" _ **Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river, you weakling!"**_ A voice sounding similar to herself insulted as Yan-chan raised her head up from Jayson's, her and Conscience looking around for the disembodied voice. **_"That backstabbing traitor lied to you! Tricked you! Ruined what was supposed to be our moment of triumph! And now you're gonna cry over him! You're pathetic!"_** The voice shouted as it began manifesting itself, appearing out of thin air behind Yan-chan.

"Who are you?!" Yan-chan said to the voice, seeing that it belonged to something… or someone who looked almost exactly like her! Same face. Same clothes! Same hair! It was literally as if Yan-chan was looking in a mirror! Only… this girl had something off about her. Something that set up more then just a few red flags. Yan-chan couldn't put her finger

" _It's her!"_ She said.

" _ **Aww. You mean you don't remember me? I'm you"**_ She said.

"No. I'm me" Yan-chan responded with a wary glare, the girl who looked just like her chuckling at that.

" _ **Well, I'm not all of you. What I meant is that I'm your other half"**_ She stated, rolling her eyes at the fact that she had to simplify everything for Yan-chan to understand. _**"I'm the part of you that doesn't give a shit all that morality junk. The part that couldn't care less about the difference between right and wrong. That part of you that makes you who you are. The part that makes you do what you do. I'm you. You're me"**_

"That's not exactly a clear explanation" Yan-chan stated.

" _ **Yeah, well it's the only one you're going to get!"**_ Yan-chan's darker side said in annoyance. **_"To make it as simple to understand for you, I'll just spell it out because I know you're slow. I'm your instincts. Your senses. Your gut feeling. That good enough?"_** Yan-chan's… Instincts said, outright telling who she was, rather then explaining it.

" _Don't trust her! She's mean!"_ Conscience warned.

" _ **Oh god! It's you! Why the hell did you bring along that little girl scout?!"**_ Instinct asked.

"What? Conscience? What's wrong with her?"

" _ **Nothing! Nothing at all, especially if you happen to like annoying little girls shoving their morality lectures down your throat!** It's wrong to do this! It's mean to do that! That's not very nice! **I get it! I'm not a nice person! But that doesn't mean I should have some little girl preaching morality to me twenty-four seven!"**_ Instinct said, mocking Conscience with her imitation. **_"Besides, that girl scout over there? She's dead weight to us. Useless. All she does is hold you back and prevent you from doing whatever you want. She rubs her moral superiority in our face and forces you to listen to it! She gets in the way! My way! Your way! Our way!"_**

" _Well, gee! It's not like that's my job or anything!"_

" _ **Hmph. Reminds me of someone else who always gets in our way"**_ Instinct said as she walked the memory of Jayson on the rooftop, it still being frozen like a statue. **_"I specifically told you to get rid of him! I told you to kill him! But you didn't listen to me, did you? And look where that got you!"_**

"Wait. You were the voice that kept shouting at me!?" Yan-chan asked, angered by the pain her instincts had put her through.

" _ **I was one of those voices that shouted at you. Yes. But so was little miss kindness over there. In fact, she shouted louder then I did. So if you're gonna blame someone, blame her!"**_ Instinct said, trowing the blame onto Conscience. **_"I don't know why you bothered listening to the little brat. You and I both know that we'd be better off with Jayson dead! He's the reason Senpai rejected you, remember?! Besides, we don't need him. We never did. All he did was hold us back! All he did was hold you back! Kept you on a leash just like that pathetic little girl you call a Conscience! Can't you understand?! They're keeping you on this leash because they know how powerful you are without them! Their afraid of you! Jayson's afraid of you!"_**

"But… Jayson's my friend" Yan-chan stated.

" _ **Yes. Yes he was. A friend that betrayed you! A friend that stabbed you in the back! A friend that prevented you from being with Senpai!"**_ Instinct stated. **_"Who needs friends when you can have a man like him?! Senpai is more then enough for both you and me. We don't need friends when we have him"_**

"But… Senpai doesn't love me anymore. He never did"

" _ **Then we'll make him love you again! We'll show him the error of his ways! Show him why it was wrong to reject us, break our heart and make us cry! And we'll also show Jayson why it was wrong to betray us!"**_ Instinct shouted. ** _"I'm thinking a slow and painful death is more then enough for him, right? We'll tie him to a chair in the basement, keep him on bread and water for about a week while we carve our name into every part of his body! Let his wounds get infected too! Maybe deprive him of sleep while we're at it! Then, when he's begging! Pleading for us to take his life… We'll just leave him to die of starvation! A perfect revenge!"_** Instinct said with a sinister giggle.

" _That's a horrible thing to do!"_ Conscience shouted, utterly disturbed by such a cruel method of 'payback.'

" _ **Sadly, that's just who we are. That's who you are"**_ Instinct said to Yan-chan, standing by her side. **_"It's been that way ever since the day you were born. You were bred to be a killer. Groomed to be a murderer. It's who you are. What you are. Violence. Blood. Death. They're your birthright. Don't fight who you are"_** Instinct said as she walked towards the frozen memory of Jayson and Yan-chan's fight on the rooftop, taking the knife out of the memory Yan-chan's hand and offering it to the real one.

"What's this?" She asked.

" _ **You know what this is"**_ Instinct said as she held it by the blade, the hilt offered to Yan-chan. **_"Go on. Finish what you've started. Take the knife and stab Jayson. Kill him. Do that, and when you wake up, you can do the same thing to the real Jayson. You know you want to"_** She said, tempting Yan-chan.

She hesitated a little before moving her hand forward, grabbing the knife by the hilt and taking her place in the memory on the rooftop, preparing to replay the memory herself, only with a different outcome.

" _ **That's a good girl. Go on. Do what you do best"**_ Instinct encouraged as Yan-chan looked her victim in the eyes, that frozen face still showing fear towards Yan-chan. Fear of who she really was deep down. Fear of the monster within. A monster she's always been since birth. But as she stared down the memory of Jayson, a question pierced it's way into Yan-chan's mind. Why?

Why was she like this? How did she grow to be like this? She highly doubted that it was just the way she came into this world. She highly doubted that this was always her default disposition. Then she started thinking about whether or not these voices, Conscience and Instinct, had any impact on that. What if it was more then just subtle influence? What if it was control? Outright control of the way Yan-chan thought? Outright control of the way she acted? Outright control of her? Then it all hit her at once. The realization came and hit her harder then a semi-truck.

"No" She refused to kill, moving the knife away from Jayson's neck.

" _ **I'm sorry… What?!"**_ Instinct asked, surprised by Yan-chan's defiance. **_"What do you mean by no? I told you to kill! So kill!"_** She demanded.

"No!" Yan-chan said again, disobeying her instincts. "I'm not your little puppet!" She shouted as she pointed the knife towards her instead.

" _ **Puppet? What are you going on about?"**_ Instinct asked, not reacting to having the knife pointed at her.

"You can't fool me anymore. I know you. I know who you really are" Yan-chan said, finally seeing through the ruse. "Ever since I was a little girl, I always heard this voice in the back of my head. It just… clung to my brain like a tumor! Constantly telling me what to do! How to feel! Yelling at me whenever I disobeyed it!"

" _ **Really? Is that so?"**_ Instinct asked, a glare beginning to form on her face.

"And then one day, the day after I first saw Senpai, I saw him with this one girl. She got me so angry. So infuriated. Throughout the whole day, I contemplated ways to get rid of her. Ways to keep her away from Senpai. And then I heard the voice again… _**Just kill her**_ it said. And I listened. I obeyed mindlessly and took that girl's life, never regretting it"

" _ **Wow. What a riveting tale"**_ Instinct said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. **_"I've heard the story a bunch of times before though, so I'm not listening"_**

"The voice that I heard… It was yours" Yan-chan stated, Conscience gasping in fear as soon as she heard that, quickly going to Yan-chan's side for protection.

" _ **N-No! No, you're lying!"**_ Instinct quickly denied, her anger growing after receiving such an accusation.

"Yes. You're the voice! The tumor! You're the reason I'm like this! The reason I'm so empty! The reason I'm so cold and cruel! You made me like this! You took a normal, innocent girl and turned her into… me! A monster!" Yan-chan shouted as she continued pointing the knife at her instincts. "No… You're not my instincts. You're someone else. You're my anger! My hatred! My insecurities! My fears! All the worst parts of me bundled together into one package! You're my insanity!" She said, her 'instincts' chuckling at such a statement, that chuckling droning out and slowly but surely turning into an insane fit of deranged laughter as Yan-chan's 'instinct' revealed It's true identity… Insanity.

" _ **Bravo! Good for you! You solved the mystery! Why is Ayano Aishi such a mental case? Because of me… Insanity"**_ She said, a disturbing giggle escaping her as Yan-chan gripped the hilt of the knife tighter, watching Insanity's eyes turn from basic black to glowing red as a wicked and sadistic grin came to her face, Conscience hiding behind Yan-chan, shivering in fear. _**"Ooh! There's that angry look. Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you glare, Ayano?"**_ Insanity asked, her wicked grin remaining as Yan-chan stared her inner evil in the face, her glare showing that she felt no fear.

"It was you all along. You're the reason I'm like this!" She stated. "all this time, I thought I was born broken. But now I know. You broke me!"

" _ **You're welcome!"**_ Insanity responded. **_"Really, you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, you would have lived a bland, plain and boring life. A life filled to the brim with mundane concerns and worries. But thanks to me, your life is something completely different! The life you live now, it's exciting! It's dangerous! It's eventful! In a way, I saved you. Saved you from being one of the worst things possible… Average"_**

"I don't recall ever wanting to be saved. Especially by someone like you" Yan-chan spat. "Don't try to make me think you cared about me! You ruined my life just so you could take control of me! You say Conscience and Jayson are the ones keeping me on a leash?! Even if that was true, it's a leash you're holding! A leash you're using to control me!"

" _ **hehe… Maybe so. What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? You can't!"**_ Insanity stated. **_"I'm a part of you, dumbass! A major part of you. I taught you everything you know. I shaped you into who you are! You kill me, and you're going to be losing a very important part of yourself"_**

"You're a part of me that I don't need anymore!" Yan-chan shouted as she charged at her Insanity, her knife ready to stab forward so that she may rid herself of this burden on her mind. However, her insanity wasn't going down without a fight as she grabbed Yan-chan by her wrists, moving to grab the knife by the hilt in an attempt to rip it out of Yan-chan's hands, the two of them wrestling over it.

" _ **You are so easy to bait! You know that?!"**_ Insanity asked as the two struggled to take the knife from each other. **_"I've been waiting for this day! Waiting for you to come here so I can kill you and take your place! Then I'll be free to experience the world and you'll be the disembodied voice in MY head!"_** She shouted.

"What?!" Yan-chan asked as she tried her hardest to hold unto the knife.

" _ **Ever since you were born, I've been struck here. Seventeen years of living in this tiny little pit you call a mind! Watching you live it up in the real world while I'm stuck in your subconscious!"**_ Insanity ranted. **_"Well no more! I'm getting out of here and you're going to take my place after I kill you! Oh, but don't worry. You won't actually die! You'll just be trapped in your own subconscious mind for the rest of your existence! You'll still be able to see and hear everything, but I'll be the one in control! It'll be my body! My mind! And you? You'll just be a little voice in my head!"_** Insanity shouted as she ripped the knife out of Yan-chan's hands, slashing her on one of her sides, causing her blood to spill as she fell to the ground, Insanity giggling madly as she stood over Yan-chan. _**"I was expecting you to put up more of a fight. I didn't wanna believe it at first, but I guess it's true. You've gotten soft, beautiful. Lost your touch"**_

" _Leave her alone!"_ Conscience shouted as she got in between Yan-chan and Insanity, her arms extended out to show Insanity that she wouldn't allow any harm to come to Yan-chan.

" _ **What do you think you're doing, little girl!? Out of my way before I hurt you too!"**_

" _No!"_ Conscience said in defiance, her desire to do the right thing and protect Yan-chan being far greater then her fear of Insanity.

" _ **I SAID MOVE!"**_ Insanity shouted as she stabbed Conscience in the chest, cruelly throwing her to the side afterwords.

"Conscience!" Yan-chan called as she watched Conscience fall to the ground, twitching and shaking as she laid there, her blood leaking out of the wound in the center of her chest, spreading on the ground. She was still alive though, the cut not being deep enough to cause fatal damage. And even then, Conscience was just a perceived manifestation of a disembodied voice, so it wasn't like she was actually in any pain… hopefully.

" _ **Oh what? Don't tell me you've actually started to care about that little do-gooder! Tell you what, since you two are such good friends, I'll finish her off after I get done killing you! That way, when you're trapped in my subconscious, You'll have a little buddy to play with!"**_ Insanity said as she tried to take a stab at Yan-chan, her quickly grabbing Insanity by the shoulders and ramming their heads together, Insanity stunned by the impact long enough for Yan-chan to pick up and carry Conscience, the two running away from Insanity in order to seek shelter and forge a plan to kill her before she killed them.

Yan-chan just kept running as fast as she could as she carried her Conscience in her arms, Insanity quickly recovering from her head trauma and chasing after the two, ranting and screaming about the many ways she'd make Yan-chan suffer for trying to run.

She just ignored all of it as she focused on getting as far away as possible, running by many of her own memories as she sought shelter and safety.

" _ **You don't mind if I borrow this, do you?"**_ Insanity asked as she passed by the memory of Yan-chan killing Katherine, pulling the blood soaked ax out of Katherine's back and taking it with her as she chased after Yan-chan and Conscience, determined to kill them so she may be the one in control of their body and be free to wreak havoc on the outside world so that she may earn Senpai's love through blood and sacrifice.

Yan-chan and Conscience were eventually able to take shelter in the headmaster's office of the school, closing the double doors and locking them before working together to turn over the headmaster's desk, using it to barricade the door.

The two then stayed silent as they heard Insanity pass by, hearing the heavy stomping of her feet from beyond the door, the ax grinding against the floor as she looked for them. She then came right to the door, Yan-chan hearing her grip the doorknob and turn it slowly, chuckling a little once she found it to be locked. She then knocked gently on the door, Yan-chan and Conscience growing tense as a result.

" _ **I know you're in there"**_ Insanity said in a singsong tone, it being especially chilling to Conscience and Yan-chan. **_"Little pigs. Little pigs, let me come in"_**

" _G-Go away!"_ Conscience shouted, Yan-chan quickly using her hand to cover Conscience's mouth, silencing her.

" _ **Not by the hair on your chinny-chin-chin?"**_ Insanity responded as she lifted the ax above her head. **_"Then I'll huff! And I'll puff! And I'll blow! Your house! IN!"_** She screamed as the ax came crashing onto the door, bits of wood breaking off as a result, Yan-chan and Conscience quickly backing away as Insanity kept ramming her ax through, the door getting weaker and weaker with every strike. _**"I can't wait until I get to kill you! Then I can finally be free of this horrible little pit you call a mind! There's a whole world out there! Waiting for me!"**_ She shouted as half the door was destroyed, a large hole in the center allowing Insanity to see inside the room.

"What do we do?!" Yan-chan asked as she watched Insanity try to break the door down, the ax going completely through as Yan-chan struggled to figure out a plan. If only Jayson were here. He'd know what to do. He always knows what to do.

" _Ayano!"_ Conscience called as she pointed at the wall at the back of the office, showing Yan-chan the mounted, ornate katana case, the sword resting within.

"That's it!" Yan-chan said as she tried to get at the sword, the lock preventing her from opening the lid. But the glass… the glass was just glass. Yan-chan then grinned as an idea hit her, cracking her knuckles before slamming her fist into the display case multiple times, trying to break the glass lid open as Insanity grew closer and closer to breaking through the door.

" _ **You know what's the first thing I'm gonna do after I take control of your body?! I'm gonna find our good friend, Jayson and finally get him out of the way! I won't kill him immediately though! I'll have a little fun with him first!"**_ Insanity said as the glass lid of the display case finally started cracking under Yan-chan's force, her continuing her assault on the case in order to get at the katana inside.

" _ **I'll egg him on a little bit! Make him think I feel the same way and return his feelings! I'll Play with him for awhile! I'll wear the kinkiest lingerie I can get my hands on! Spread myself all over his bed! Waiting for him to come to me! I'll tease him constantly! keep him over the edge! But I'll also make him feel safe and secure enough so that he'll let his guard down! I'll make him strip naked right in front of me! And as his back is turned! I'll stab him in it! And as he's drawing his last breath… I'll blow him a sweet kiss. Oh! He'll love that! The ultimate tease and denial!"**_ Insanity raved as Yan-chan finally broke through the glass, her hand grabbing the sword by the hilt and pulling it out of the case as Insanity finally broke through the door, charging at Yan-chan, her ax ready to land a fatal blow as Yan-chan raised her sword.

"Leave my friend alone, bitch!" Yan-chan shouted as the tip of the sword pierced through Insanity's chest, coming out on the other side as the blood began gushing out, Insanity falling to the floor as Yan-chan pulled the sword out before ramming the tip of the blade through Insanity's body again, multiple slashes and gashes forming all over her chest as the pool of blood she laid in spread out all over the floor. "Die! Die and get out! Get out of my body! Get out of my head! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Yan-chan screamed as she kept impaling Insanity's corpse over and over with the katana, the blade soaked in blood as Yan-chan rammed it through Insanity's neck, breathing in and out deeply as she stood over the dead body, feeling mentally exhausted… literally. "Good bye… Old friend" Yan-chan said after calming down, collapsing onto her knees, kneeling over her own insanity.

" _Ayano, are you okay?"_ Conscience asked, Yan-chan responding with a deep sigh.

"Yeah… I'm alright" She said. "In fact, I actually feel pretty good. It's almost as if everything that was bothering me had just vanished. I feel… I feel free. Like I just became my own person again!" She stated as she stood up from Insanity's corpse.

" _Good for you!"_ Conscience said, proud of Yan-chan for facing her inner demons head on and winning. _"Just think about it! With her gone, me and you can work together towards making you a better person! A nicer person! We'll turn you over a new leaf! And who knows? Maybe when this all over, you'll become a pacifist!"_

"Hehe… right. About that" Yan-chan said as she gripped the hilt of the sword again, lifting it out of Insanity's corpse. "You see, I don't really like the idea of little voices in my head, telling me how to feel. How to act. I'm tired of it actually!"

" _Um… excuse me?"_

"How do I know you won't try to control me too? Sorry, Conscience. But I'm not taking that chance" Yan-chan said as she pointed the tip of the sword at Conscience. "It's nothing personal, really. I'm just being cautious"

" _Ayano… Please, don't do this"_ Conscience begged as she backed away slowly, Yan-chan getting closer and closer with every step. _"Please. I know there's good in you! I can feel it! Deep down… under all that anger and hatred, there's a very kind and sweet girl inside. Let her out, Ayano. Please!"_

"No" Yan-chan said as she impaled Conscience with the katana, the tip of the blade coming out her back, a small tear falling from her eyes as Yan-chan pulled the blade out, Conscience falling to the ground… Dead, unable to influence Yan-chan anymore. "No more voices! This is my body! My mind! I'll do what I want with it!" She said as she dropped the sword onto the ground, having no further use for it.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" She asked herself as she looked around, seeing no clear exit in sight. She then lost her balance as she felt the entire school rumble, almost as if it was about to be hit by an earthquake! It was then that she noticed the floor starting to… crack? Yeah. It was cracking! The walls too! The whole world around her looking like a mirror that was about to shatter!

And that's what happened. In less then a second, the world around her shattered like glass, breaking into thousands upon thousands of tiny shards. The deaths of both Insanity and Conscience causing her mind to shatter, her consciousness falling into what felt like a deep, dark abyss. A bottomless, black void with nothing in sight. Her just… falling and falling.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kill both her inner good and inner evil at the same time. She could kind of understand the consequences for that now, one of those consequences being the literal shattering of her own mind. Oh well! Live and learn, you know?

So… what was this? Was this her mind literally shattering due to both sides of her inner self dying? Was this the result of her purging away the voices that haunted her since birth? If so, what happens now? Will she wake up feeling exactly the same? Or will this Yan-chan die and a new one be born in her place? That new one not knowing anything about her past? Having a completely different personality? A completely different mind? Would she wake up with amnesia? Would she be trapped in some sort of coma as her consciousness just keeps falling and falling into this abyss of darkness?

After everything Yan-chan's been through, such an ending doesn't really sound too bad. Call her crazy, but she could see the appeal in an endless sleep. I mean, who doesn't love sleeping? She sighed at that thought. Bad joke.

In truth, this falling thing was actually kind of relaxing to Yan-chan. It felt good to just lay back and fall after all that fighting against her inner evil. It felt good to just let go for once. Let go and let the darkness in her mind surround her as she fell deeper into the abyss, a now peaceful feeling deep within her as she breathed in a deep, relaxing breath, stress and worry leaving her as she continued her fall down the abyss.

As she fell deeper and deeper into the void… she swore she could see something coming after her. Squinting hard, it looked to be a small orb of light, it shining brightly through the darkness, coming towards her.

She reached her hand out to touch it as it came to her, only to feel her palm grabbed by someone! Her being pulled up from the void and closer to them, the small orb of light growing bigger and bigger until it manifested itself into the form of two people… Senpai and Jayson.

They both stood together, side by side as they brought out their hands to Yan-chan, begging her to take them, their bodies glowing with a bright, heavenly light.

She sighed in relaxation as she took both their hands in her own, feeling warmth coursing through her as she closed her eyes, the two pulling her back up from the dark void and into the blinding light above.

She then opened her eyes to find herself standing in some sort of large field. The grass up to her ankles in height. The sky as clear as can be with not a cloud to be seen as the warm sun shined down, the gentle wind blowing past Yan-chan as she felt her skin bask in the natural light.

It was here she noticed that she was finally able to see color again! She could see the lush and verdant green of the grass. The clear blue in the sky. The yellow light of the sun. All of it being more vibrant and colorful then ever before.

She then noticed a small hill in the distance, a large sakura tree at the very top, it's pink cherry blossoms being carried by the wind as they fell from the tree.

Yan-chan began walking towards the hill, soon reaching the top, standing beside the large tree as she looked on at the plains before her. She then sat at the very base of the tree, it providing perfect shade from the sun.

She then looked to her sides, seeing Jayson and Senpai sitting under the tree on opposite sides, Yan-chan being in the middle. A small smile grew on her face as she took both their hands into her own before pulling them closer, all three of them sitting under the large sakura tree together, looking over the valley of glass below the hill.

"Jayson… Senpai… I can fix this. I can fix all of this" She said to them, not getting a response back. "I can make sure all three of us get a happy ending. I just… I need more time"

"No rush" She heard the echo of Senpai's voice first.

"Take all the time you need" Jayson's second.

"Ayano… We'll always be here for you" They both said simultaneously, Yan-chan feeling the world fade away as she regained consciousness, returning to reality.


	26. No-Senpai-Day

**A/N: _And here we are! Part 2! many who read the original will recognize this as the sneak peek draft i made after the story was complete. I said i'd be putting that in the rewrite and here it is! A few things have changed though. Some of the wording is touched up and a few scenes are different to fit the context of the new story._**

 **SeeYouInHeaven** **: _You're right there. You can't live without your inner evil or inner good. You need both to remain exactly as you are. But Insanity and Conscience aren't really gone from her. As Insanity explained, those who die in the mindscape are just forced into the subconscious part of the brain. The part of your mind that you're not fully aware of, yet is influencing a few of your actions, such a reflexes. You ever play a video game and have a projectile flying at you only to tilt your head away from the TV? Yeah, that's your subconscious mind at work there._**

 ** _So it's fair to say that both Insanity and Conscience are still in there and do still have a slight influence on Yan-chan's behavior. They're just trapped in the inactive part of her mind where she can't hear their voices anymore._**

 **Snake Behind The Angel's Face** **: _We all are. Thanks for the binge read, by the way. Good to see you caught up fast._**

* * *

The time was 2:46 PM. Tuesday.

Yan-chan awoke with a jolt, her eyes instantly opening as she regained consciousness, one of the first things she saw being the eggshell white ceiling above. She then looked around to discover that she was back home, laying in her bed in her room! But… how did she get here? One of the last things she remembered was…

"Finally awake, huh? About time, I was just about to send you to the hospital" Jayson Stone said as he stood in the doorway of her room, walking in as soon as Yan-chan looked his way. "You've been knocked out all morning! You okay?" He asked, concerned for her health.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've just got a little headache" Yan-chan responded as she felt a slight pulse in the back of her head. Nothing too serious though. "What happened?" She asked as she looked up at Jayson.

There was something off about him, something Yan-chan couldn't put her finger on. He looked very… alert. Cautious. Prepared. Almost as if he expected some sort of struggle or fight to break out at any moment, Yan-chan wondering why he'd feel that way when inside the safe confines of his own home. Their home.

"You don't remember?" He asked, a subtle sigh of relief leaving him.

"No. All I remember is getting rejected by Senpai and then… wanting to kill myself" She recalled, a grim look on her face as she remembered contemplating her own suicide. She remembered the reason too. A world in where she doesn't have Senpai's love was a world she didn't want to be a part of. Looking back now though, she could only scoff at herself in disappointment, ashamed of wanting to end it all for something so… foolish. "Oh god… I didn't really jump off the rooftop, did I?!"

"No! No, you're alright. I stopped you" Jayson said, trying to calm Yan-chan down before she got worked up and upset.

"Okay. Then how did I wake up in my room, not remembering half of the day?" She asked, Jayson mouthing a curse at her perceptiveness, hoping she wouldn't press for answers. Yet, she did so. Pressed for answers that Jayson was reluctant to give, him still being careful after his little brush with her from before, not wanting a repeat of that.

He'd tell half the truth for now. "You just passed out. You fainted. Collapsed right onto the ground" He said, Yan-chan's eyes widening in shock as she heard that. "You were angry. Incredibly angry. After you said some… choice words to me, you screamed at the top of your lungs and just… dropped to the floor. I brought you home immediately and never left your side. I tried calling your parents too. No answer though"

"Oh no. Not again!" Yan-chan said in a distressed and worried tone, her palms covering her face as she groaned at herself, something obviously bothering her.

"Not again? This happened before?" Jayson asked.

"Yes. When I was little" Yan-chan stated as she but her hands down. "On very rare occasions, I tended to… snap when i was little. I can't really explain it, but I just got so angry and enraged for no reason at all! Sometimes, I'd hurt people. Go into attack mode. Throw myself into some kind of deranged frenzy! Only to forget why I was so angry in the first place!"

"Did you ever faint after snapping?" Jayson asked.

"Sometimes. But only when It got real bad. The last time I snapped like that was eleven years ago. I was little girl back then. I… I remember almost killing my own father. And to this day, I don't even remember why!" Yan-chan said, immediately getting incredibly upset at the idea of almost murdering her beloved parent.

"Hey. Hey, It's okay" Jayson said as he put a supporting hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort and sooth her. "You're alright, okay? Just sit back. Relax and get yourself together. The important thing is that it's over and you're safe. We can just go back to living our lives, alright?" He asked, a soft smile on his face. "Now, you must be hungry! How about we order takeout and just laze around for the rest of the day? Chinese or pizza?"

"I almost hurt you too, didn't I?" Yan-chan asked, Jayson immediately going silent, a nervous look on his face as his eyes failed to meet Yan-chan's, knowing she'd see right through them.

"Look, it's nothing. What happened, happened. We can drop it and move on" He said, dodging Yan-chan's question as he removed his hand from her shoulder, still failing to look her in the eyes, almost as if he couldn't bring himself to face her. Why though?

"Maybe you can drop it and move on, but I can't" Yan-chan stated. "If I hurt you, then I need to know"

"I'm fine"

"Jayson! Please!" She begged, Jayson sighing as he pulled up his shirt, revealing the bandage wrapped across his lower abdomen, covering a large gash made with a knife. More specifically, the knife Jayson gave to Yan-chan, which she stabbed him with after she charged at him on the rooftop.

Her eyes went wide in fear as she saw it, her breathing going from calm and even paced to frantic as she put her hand over the bandage, Jayson jerking away after feeling a slight sting of pain brought on by her touch, his body still recovering from such a large cut.

"I… I did that?" Yan-chan asked as she stared at it.

"Yeah. That's your handiwork" Jayson said with a sigh. "I'm fine though. Really, I am. I've been through worst. It'll be healed up by tomorrow"

"Why?" Yan-chan asked as Jayson hid his wound. "Why did I do that to you? Please tell me. Tell me everything" She begged to know, probably not liking what she'd hear yet needing to know so that she'd remind herself never to do it again.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Jayson asked.

"I promise"

Jayson then puled out Yan-chan's desk chair and took a seat as he began recalling the events of yesterday, trying his best to fill in whatever blanks Yan-chan had. Well… not every blank. He obviously couldn't remind her of how he confessed his love to her, fearing that she'd just get angry and attack again, so he left that part out and replaced it with a quickly crafted lie, making Yan-chan believe that she wanted Jayson to murder Senpai for her, her attacking him as soon as he refused. He felt horrible for lying to her though. He felt horrible for having to hide his feelings again, the burden of keeping everything inside weighing down heavy on him just as before. It was a necessary burden he'd have to bare though, or at least he thought it was.

The first confession obviously didn't go well, Yan-chan being in too sensitive of a state to properly comprehend and respond towards Jayson's affections, only getting her even more angry then she already was. And now she's contracted some kind of amnesia to forget everything? Forget ever hearing his words? Forget how he practically poured his heart out?

Maybe that was the silver lining in all of this though. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. A second chance. A second chance for Jayson to get this right. A second chance for him to show his love to Yan-chan and have her return it tenfold. But not now. Not when she's still shaken up over Senpai. Not when her heart is still on lament, desperately trying to gather it's own pieces and put itself back together.

As much as Jayson hated it, the waiting game continued, the difficulty of said game amping up to it's highest. Yet, it'd still be a game Jayson was willing to play. A game he wouldn't stop playing until he won! He wasn't one to give up so easily! Especially after every obstacle he's overcame. Every challenge he's braved though. In fact, giving up now would be the dumbest choice he'd ever make. He's close. Too close. He's come too far and lost too much to quit while he's ahead.

Thanks to Senpai rejecting Yan-chan, the worm pretty much cut himself out of the equation, leaving only Yan-chan and Jayson left. Now, with Senpai down and out, all Jayson needed was time. Time for Yan-chan to heal herself and recover from her heartbreak. Then he'd be ready to let it all out again. Lay the cards back down on the table and let her see everything.

And if the same thing happened twice? If Yan-chan still wanted to kill Jayson over him loving her, then whatever will be, will be. He'll accept his fate, but only if he was positively sure that changing it was impossible.

"And then you kinda… tried to kill me" Jayson explained, using the _You wanted me to kill Senpai_ lie. Yan-chan seemed to buy it pretty easily.

"And you didn't fight back? You just allowed it to happen?" She asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you" Jayson answered honestly, genuinely feeling as if he couldn't live with himself knowing that he brought any form of pain to his beloved, be it mentally or physically, be it on purpose or by accident. He wouldn't tolerate it. If Jayson did so much as put his hands on her with even the smallest intent to do harm, he fails as both her protector and her lover. He loses his one and only purpose in this world, keeping her safe and happy. Besides, nobody should ever hurt the person they love, whether they want to or not. It's just something you don't do.

Jayson was on the receiving end of a hurtful and abusive relationship, remember? The way he was treated… Nobody should ever be in that same position.

"I'm so sorry, Jayson!" Yan-chan said as she stood up from the bed, pulling Jayson into an apologetic hug as he still sat in the chair, Yan-chan's hands wrapping around his head as she pulled it towards her chest, the side of his head literally against one of her breasts. Jayson didn't mind though. It's actually pretty soft. Warm too. "I can't believe I hurt you like that. My only friend, and I almost killed you. I'm so sorry" Her grip tightened. "Forgive me"

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you" Jayson said as he pulled himself away, a soft and forgiving smile on his face, showing Yan-chan that it was all water under the bridge. "Now… Chinese or pizza?" He asked.

"Neither" Yan-chan responded with a sigh as she laid back down on her bed. "Sorry, but with everything that's happened, food is the last thing on my mind"

"I get it. You need a sec to get your bearings back. That's cool" Jayson said understandingly as he made his way to the door. "I'm gonna be downstairs if you need me"

"Hey, Jayson? Thank you" Yan-chan said before Jayson could exit the room, stopping himself as soon as he heard Yan-chan's voice.

"For what?" He asked.

"For taking care of me and being there when I need you. You're my best friend, Jayson" Yan-chan stated, Jayson trying his best to hold back a sigh, hating that after all of this, he was still locked in that goddamned friend zone. He was tired of baring such a label. Friend. He wanted to move on from that and become something more. Something better. Something happier. But… not now.

"You're my best friend too, Ayano" He replied before walking out of the room, closing the door as he exited, Yan-chan now left alone with nothing but her thoughts. She sighed as her mind ran through what had happened during the last two chaotic days, vividly remembering the cold and cruel rejection Senpai had given her. How was she going to come back from this? How was she going to be able to repair the damage done to their relationship? How was she going to be able to face him knowing that no matter how hard she'd try from here on out, Senpai would never accept her feelings. Knowing that he'd never look Yan-chan's way again. Never noticing her.

It was just like before. Just like the old days when it was just her and him. Only back then, she didn't have to deal with the painful aching in her heart.

However, like it or not, Yan-chan may have to resort to using old methods to regain Senpai's love. She may have to go back to the way things used to be. Go back to loving him from the shadows. Hiding in the bushes and trees while stalking Senpai throughout his day, him being unaware of her presence, let alone her existence.

And after all the time she's spent face to face with Senpai… all the conversations they've had. All the happy memories they've shared… She can't go back to the way things used to be! She didn't want to go back! She wanted to be with Senpai! Stand at his side! Not hide herself away like she used to. But… that's all she can do for now.

Maybe now wasn't the greatest time to be thinking about Senpai. Yan-chan was still shaken up over what had happened and thinking about it would obviously make it worst. Maybe she should just take Jayson's advice and relax for the day. Sit back and just take a second to calm down. Give a little time to herself rather then her worries.

Normally, she'd shoot such an idea down before it even registered in her head, but after all that's happened, Senpai's rejection and Yan-chan's attack on her poor friend, she felt as if a little relaxation time would be more then appropriate. Maybe even good for her. She knew that what she was about to do was completely out of character for her, but she needed to toss Senpai out of her mind for the day and just ease up. Just live a little for once and focus on herself.

Yeah… that'd be nice.

* * *

The time was 2:59 PM.

Jayson sighed as he threw himself on the couch in the living room and grabbed the remote to the television, the power button clicking as he pressed down on it, the large flat screen powering up as he surfed through the various cable channels, searching for something to watch.

He was beyond relieved to know that Yan-chan had somewhat forgotten their little encounter on the rooftop of the school, him still seeing this as his redemption act. His second chance to make things right and get his happy ending to this long, repetitive and tiresome story.

Though he saw Yan-chan's memory loss as a positive thing, he wasn't unaware of the negatives. If she suddenly forgot, then she can just as suddenly remember. And if she suddenly remembers… she's not going to be happy. But the chances of all this happening are very slim. And even if they did happen, Yan-chan probably wouldn't go through with finishing Jayson off.

She did genuinely seem to be distraught and upset upon hearing that she snapped at Jayson, feeling completely riddled with the guilt brought on from knowing that she caused him pain. Now that she's calmed down and saw that her actions were irrational, would she repeat them? Jayson doubted it.

He still wasn't going to let his guard down though. In fact, this was just more incentive for him to be cautious. Like he said, he wasn't going to give up the game unless he was certain that he couldn't win. Jayson wouldn't just drop his flag so easily, as previously stated.

His train of through was interrupted as he heard a knock at the door, causing him to groan in annoyance as he stood up from the couch, just when he was starting to get comfortable too.

He groaned again once he looked through the small peep hole on the door, seeing… him on the other side. The worm. Why would he, out of all people, come to knock on the Aishi door? Maybe just to annoy Jayson and throw him in a sour mood. Maybe just to torment Yan-chan and cause more pain then he already has. Whatever the reason, Jayson didn't have time to deal with it. Didn't want to deal with it either. So naturally, the best way to avoid dealing with something is to ignore it. Jayson simply refused to answer the door, keeping quiet in order to give Senpai the impression that nobody was home.

Moron that he was though, Senpai didn't get that impression and knocked on the door again, harder this time. It eventually got to the point where he started rudely pounding on the door, the noise being more then enough to give Jayson a headache.

"What do you want?!" He asked in an angered and annoyed tone as he opened the door, greeted with Senpai standing on the porch of the house, still in his aka-demi uniform. Today was a school day after all. A school day Jayson skipped in order to watch over Yan-chan and make sure she was alright once she woke up. He wasn't really regretting skipping school. Compared to Yan-chan's health, his education was a secondary priority.

"H-Hey Jayson. What are you doing here?" Senpai asked, Jayson detecting nervousness and hesitation in his tone. Good. He's still scared.

"I live here" Jayson reminded in a hostile tone, letting Senpai know that he wasn't about to bend over backwards for the worm and treat him like an honored guest. Why should he anyways? He broke Yan-chan's heart! Practically destroyed it in fact! A crime that Jayson could never forgive. So does that leave The worm entitled to common courtesy? No!

"Oh, right. I forgot" Senpai said nervously as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking towards the floor instead of meeting Jayson's, which were locked in a hate filled glare. A murderous glare. A glare that downright said _I want you dead!_

"What do you want?" Jayson repeated his original question, getting more annoyed at every second he had to look at this pathetic weakling.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just walking home from school and thought I'd check in on Ayano-chan. She didn't show up today and I got worried. Is she-"

"She's fine" Jayson cut him off. "She doesn't want to be bothered. Go home" He said as he shut the door.

"Look man" Senpai said in an irritated tone as he stopped the door with his foot, blocking it from fully closing. "I know you've got it out for me, but that doesn't give you a reason to bring Ayano-chan into this. I just wanna talk to her" He said with a glare, looking Jayson in the eyes.

"Whoa! When did you decide to grow a pair?" Jayson asked tauntingly, poking fun at Senpai's sudden show of courage. "Don't try to be a man, little worm. Go away before you get hurt" He warned, his glare growing sharper as he and Senpai stared each other down.

"No. Not until I talk to Ayano-chan!"

"She's asleep!" Jayson claimed, his tone sounding much more aggressive and hostile then before.

"You're lying!" Senpai matched his tone spot on. "I know what I did was wrong. You don't have to prove that to me! I should have considered her feelings. I was too hard on her. Just… let me apologize and get back on good terms with her again!" Senpai said as he tried to push the door open.

"You're only going to make it worst! You need to leave her alone!" Jayson said as he pushed the door in the opposite direction.

"And you need to stay out of matters that don't concern you!" Senpai shouted, that little reply sending Jayson over the edge, flipping the switch. Getting him angry.

He opened the door all the way once he heard that, his fist ramming itself into Senpai, a loud smack being heard as his fist collided with the worm's face, the force of such an attack strong enough to send Senpai to the floor.

He grunted in pain as he tried to stand back up, holding the area Jayson had punched with nearly all his might… Senpai's nose, blood leaking out from his nostrils. Jayson could see that whatever courage Senpai had was all but gone after that, replaced with fear. Fear of Jayson. Fear of his strength. His power. Him in general.

"Go. Away. Now!" Jayson growled viciously as he took a step out the door, Senpai jolting back in fear before running away as fast as he could, trying to get as far away from the house as possible.

Jayson chuckled a little in victory as he watched the worm sprint like his life depended on it. Man, hitting him felt good. Damn good! Much more satisfying then attacking a practice dummy or shouting into a pillow. It was almost as if all of Jayson's stress had just channeled itself into that one attack, fueling it in order to be extra efficient at breaking the worm's nose. He kinda wished he could do it again.

"I saw that" Jayson turned around immediately as he heard Yan-chan's voice behind him, her at the bottom of the stairway, which was right in front of the door, with her arms crossed.

 _Oh shit…_ Was the only thought going through Jayson's mind as he saw Yan-chan. Great. Second chance and he's already blown it because of his difficulty when it came to managing his anger. Smooth move on his part, really.

"I… Um… You see… I was just…"

"Don't let it happen again" Yan-chan cut him off, her face… unreadable. Jayson couldn't see any signs of anger, hatred, rage, annoyance or even sadness on her as a reaction towards hurting Senpai. She just looked… blank.

Jayson couldn't believe it. Did he really just get away with hurting Senpai? Senpai, the man Yan-chan lusted over. The man she desired. The man she obsessed over, her treasuring and adoring anything he touched, let alone owned. Her god. And Jayson just got away with hurting that god. His punishment? A slap on the wrist. Not even. All she said was _Don't do it again._ Essentially, Jayson did just get away with doing something he would otherwise be killed over.

So… Why the free pass? Why the warning? If anyone else hurt Senpai, they'd die instantly by Yan-chan's hand. So why is Jayson the exception? Does this mean she's over him? Has she moved on that quickly? Does she just not care anymore? Unlikely. Jayson's been through breakups. It takes time to move on from these things. Nobody just outright drops the issue and moves on immediately. He knew that for a fact.

Yan-chan sighed as she walked away from him, going into the kitchen and exiting shortly after with a bag of chips in hand, sitting on the couch and changing the television to her favorite channel. Jayson had noticed that she was wearing different clothing then what she woke up in, changing out of her dirty, rain soaked uniform and changing into her short, mint green nightgown, indicating that she was going to go casual for the rest of the day.

"Um… about what just happened"

"I said don't let it happen again" Yan-chan repeated herself, dismissing Jayson's request to talk about it as she watched television. Normally, she'd be beyond enraged over any violent assaults or attacks towards Senpai, her desire to cause pain and suffering to his attacker unsatisfiable. But… for Jayson, she was willing to make an exception and leave a warning. A warning he'd do well to follow unless he wanted to find a knife in his back!

"Hey. You okay?" Jayson asked as he joined Yan-chan on the couch, a look of concern on his face. "How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm alright" She said with a sigh as she offered to share her bag of chips with him. "I just want to be left alone today. No bothers. No worries and no troubles. Just me, the TV and this bag of chips. Today is now officially known as No-Senpai-Day" She declared, Jayson shocked to hear such a thing from her.

"No-Senpai-Day, huh?" He asked.

"Yep. I just want to relax for a little while and clear my head. Just dedicate this whole day to making myself feel better" She said as she laid on the couch in a more relaxed position.

"So, you're just gonna laze around the house all day?" Jayson asked. "Don't you think that's a little unhealthy?"

"You got a better idea?" Yan-chan asked in an annoyed tone.

"Actually, yes I do. Why don't we go somewhere instead? You know, get out of the house for a little bit. Get some fresh air. We could go to the mall for a little while. That sound good to you?" Jayson asked, Yan-chan pondering his suggestion for awhile.

She wasn't the kind of girl to go on crazy shopping sprees, buying expensive things she'd otherwise have no use for. No, she's not rich enough to do that. But she did somewhat enjoy treating herself every once and awhile. And after all the chaos that had happened over the last few days… maybe a little sunlight would be good for her. A little time outside of the house. A few moments away from her daily routine. Yeah… that'd be nice. She did need to buy a few things for herself anyways. Things the mall no doubt had for purchase.

"Alright" She agreed, standing up and stretching before walking up to her room to change out of her nightgown and into something more appropriate.

"That was easy" Jayson said as he watched Yan-chan walk up to her room to change. She soon returned downstairs, wearing a casual, short purple dress with black leggings and some old, well worn sneakers, a light denim jacket tying the look together, creating something stylish yet casual and comfortable. "Nice outfit" Jayson complemented as he grabbed his sweater from it's place on the couch, putting it on and taking out the keys to his car from it's pocket.

"Thanks" Yan-chan said. "You ready to go?" She asked.

"Let's get moving" Jayson said as the two walked out the door.

* * *

The time was 3:19 PM.

Info-chan yawned in exhaustion as she walked down the streets of buraza, her school day finally ending only a few minutes ago. Today was beyond frustrating for her, the challenge of dealing with both her blackmail and extortion scheme as well as her schoolwork being both mentally and physically exhausting.

Jayson not attending didn't make Info-chan's day any better. Quite the contrary, actually. Having him absent and unable to pull his weight in the partnership only made her job twice as hard. As usual. But it was all over now. Work was settled in time and school was out, Info-chan being more then happy to go home, lock herself in her room and just let the rest of the day pass by.

Today was actually a rather nice day though. Much better when compared to the awful thunderstorm of yesterday. Instead of the freezing rain water and puddle infested streets, everything was bright, warm and dry, the sun shining down with not a cloud in the sky to cover it, the occasional breeze of cool wind passing by every once and awhile as well.

The people who walked down the streets of the small village even reflected this change. Yesterday, everyone covered themselves in raincoats and umbrellas. But today, everyone wore regular, light clothing.

Info-chan could hear the birds chirping in the various trees. She could see fellow students walking in groups, discussing their after school plans for the rest of the day. All that stuff. It was kind of a shame that Info-chan wanted to waste such a nice day by shutting herself in. but it wasn't like she had anywhere to go or anyone to see.

She stopped walking as soon as she heard her phone ring loudly from within her school bag, her reaching in and pulling it out.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, partner. Whatcha' doing?" Jayson Stone asked on the other line, Info-chan grunting in annoyance as she heard his voice, his happy, peppy tone agitating her.

"Where were you today and the day before? I needed your help, _partner!_ " She asked back, reminding Jayson of his duties to _their_ business.

"Oh, right. About that… I had some personal things I had to deal with. It was really important" He said, it sounding vague thanks to him not expounding on the details.

"Her again?" Info-chan asked, having a pretty good idea as to what personal things he was referring to.

"Yeah. Her again. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least" He stated. "Look, I feel bad that I left you to deal with everything. How about I make it up to you? Me and Yan-chan were gonna hit the mall, you wanna come with?" He offered, Info-chan pondering his proposal.

It was no secret that shopping was a guilty pleasure of Info-chan's, her certainly having more then enough funds to have nearly anything up for purchase, within reason of course. While true, she was tired and spent from her busy day of school… she felt as if she couldn't say no. And as said before, It'd be a shame to just let such a nice day pass her by.

"Alright" She agreed. "How soon can you pick me up?" She asked, a cherry red muscle car immediately pulling up and honking it's horn at her, the window rolling down to reveal both Jayson Stone and Ayano Aishi inside.

"Get in, loser! We're going shopping!" Jayson said with a grin, Info-chan confused as to why he said that specific line.

* * *

The time was 2:59 AM, Eastern standard time. Location: The Mojave Desert. California, USA.

"Are you really sure we should be doing this?" Takeru Aishi asked in nervousness as he sat in the passenger seat.

"I told you to relax. We're going to be fine" Ryoba reassured, her hands gripping the steering wheel of the rental car tightly as she sat in the driver's seat… Watching. Waiting.

"It's not us I'm worried about" Takeru responded. "Ryoba, do you really need to do this? It was long ago. Back when we were kids! Can't you just let bygones be bygones!? Water under the bridge!? Hunting down this innocent man is pointless and petty! You know that!"

"I do, darling. I do" Ryoba said with a sigh. "But think about it from my point of view. Even if I was to so kindly disregard him, would he do the same for me? Would he not make it his mission to throw me behind bars and destroy my family? Take me away from my husband? Take me away from my daughter? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if I let him be"

"Ryoba…"

"I let him go once. I regretted that decision ever since. I regretted showing him even the tiniest ounce of mercy. I was weak back then. I gave him the chance to put it all behind himself. He didn't. Instead, he decided that, after all these years, he was going to finally serve justice to me. Justice I escaped from"

"Well maybe you needed it" Takeru commented.

"What did you say?!"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all" He said, sighing as he tried to relax in the passenger seat, him and his wife just sitting in the car… Waiting.

The car they sat in was parked across the street from a roadside convenient store outside some small dirt town miles away from the nearest city, Ryoba continuing to grip the steering wheel as she trained her eyes onto the door, waiting for her target to exit.

Yes. Target. Takeru knew why they were here. Why they left their country to come to one that was drastically different. It was an assassination mission. The target being an old journalist who had tried to get Ryoba incarcerated for murder. Murder which she was obviously guilty of at the time.

To this day, Takeru was still confused as to how Ryoba was able to walk away with committing such a crime, even when caught red handed by the journalist, him presenting all manner of evidence in court against her. Witness testimonies, DNA, pictures, everything! It seemed as if Ryoba was doomed from the start! The journalist making the story of the century! _Teenage girl commits mass murder over young boy!_

However… The journalist failed in his attempt to incarcerate Ryoba, him underestimating her craftiness and overestimating his own ego. When brought to court, Ryoba put on one of the biggest and most impressive acts anyone had ever witnessed, denying any and all testimonies and evidence thrown against her, even her own fingerprints, while crying her eyes out nonstop, painting herself to be a scared, overwhelmed and innocent young girl, successfully stealing the sympathy of the judge and jury while making a mockery of Japan's law system.

Whereas the journalist was branded as a pervert. A pedophile and an abuser of his power over the law, trying to arrest an innocent girl for a crime she didn't commit, even when the evidence, which was ignored, was brought out.

Here they are years later, Ryoba finally wishing to settle the score and take care of a loose end that she knew would come back to bite her harder then ever before, her doing this not just for herself, but her family, wanting to keep them all together, living peacefully with her husband and daughter, free from the fear of conviction. In truth, Takeru saw this in a completely different light, knowing how Ryoba thought. She didn't do this out of protection for her family. She did this just to get even. Plain, old fashioned revenge for almost imprisoning her years ago.

The wait was finally over as Ryoba watched the journalist exit the convenient store, a filled paper bag in hand as he walked to his car. He looked… jumpy, to say the least. Shaky. Easily startled. Paranoid. That paranoia was well placed though.

Ryoba grinned wickedly as she turned the ignition, the headlights coming on and shining brightly as the car came to life, the journalist seeing the car from across the street, squinting to try and see who was inside.

"Don't mind me, little rat" Ryoba said in a whisper, shifting the car into gear. "I'm not going to hurt you… yet. Just go about your business. Lead me to your little hole" She said as the journalist squinted harder, eventually being able to see through the windshield, Ryoba waving hello with a sinister grin.

The journalist practically jumped out of his skin in fear as he noticed she had found him, taking his paper bag filled with goods and throwing it at the car, the bag colliding with the hood as all the contents fell, the journalist quickly getting into his car and driving off in an attempt to escape.

"Ooh! I love a good chase!" Ryoba said as she slammed her foot down on the gas, it hitting the floor as the tires screeched loudly before the car took off, Ryoba and Takeru chasing after the journalist at a dangerously fast speed.

"Ryoba! Don't you think this is a little too extreme!?" Takeru asked in fear as he gripped his seat tightly, terrified at the idea of his wife getting them both into a violent crash.

"Not now, darling! I'm trying to focus on the road!" Ryoba said as she chased after the journalist, the two cars zooming down the street, passing by and dodging many others that were unfortunate enough to be on the same road, Ryoba being careful not to crash into any of them.

"Umm… Ryoba!" Takeru called.

"What now?!" Ryoba responded as she looked in the rear view mirror, seeing the police car behind her, it following along, flashing it's light and blaring it's siren. "Just lovely!" She said in annoyance as she brought the car into full gear, the engine revving louder and louder as the odometer showing her miles per hour reached it's top speed, the police car continuing it's pursuit, coming directly alongside Ryoba.

"Attention! You are driving at an unsafe and illegal speed! Slow down and pull over immediately!" The officer demanded, Ryoba not listening as she continued her pursuit, not letting something as pathetic as the law get in her way. "You got some kind of authority problem, lady?! Pull over or I will have no choice but to use force!"

"Shut up!" Ryoba said as she jerked the steering wheel to her side, the car smashing against the officer, his vehicle losing control and going onto the opposite lane of the road, another car going in the other direction crashing head on.

"Holy shit!" Takeru shouted as he saw the collision. "You're insane, Ryoba! You are officially insane!"

"I know and I love it! I've never felt so alive!" She shouted loudly, laughing insanely as she maintained pursuit of the journalist, finally starting to close in.

The journalist however, would not give up without a fight as he rolled down his window and pointed a gun at Ryoba, taking a shot at her, the bullet going off target and hitting the top right corner of the windshield, the glass shattering all over the dashboard.

"He's got a gun!" Takeru said in panic.

"Stay down, darling!" Ryoba warned, Takeru keeping his head down as his wife commanded. "Shoot at my husband, will you?! You'll pay for that!" Ryoba said as she reached into the glove box, pulling out a gun of her own and taking shots at the journalist's vehicle, her aim not the best due to her trying to both drive and shoot at the same time.

"You've got one too?! How did you get that?!"

"Oh, this? It was stupidly easy! People here are very liberal with their firearms!" Ryoba said as she continued shooting at the vehicle, almost all her bullets missing their intended target as Ryoba focused more on staying on the road rather then aiming, she was surprised to see that her last bullet had done something useful for a change, it hitting one of the tires on the journalist's car! Causing it to deflate and make the car lose control, crashing right into the large post of a nearby power transformer! The front of the car colliding head on.

The journalist, seemingly unharmed from such a collision, quickly exited his vehicle, it being too heavily damaged to do anything for him now as he sprinted into the desert, hoping to lose Ryoba on foot.

"I've got you now!" Ryoba said as she quickly slammed her foot on the breaks, the car stopping almost immediately where the journalist crashed. "This'll be quick, darling. Literally five seconds! You stay here where it's safe!" Ryoba commanded as she exited her car, leaving Takeru behind so that she may finally put an end to this madness, sprinting after the journalist as fast as her legs could muster, her being literally right behind him!

"Stay away from me!" The journalist shouted as he took a potshot at Ryoba, the bullet not hitting anything but defiantly slowing her down. She then pulled out her own gun in an attempt to shoot back, grunting in frustration upon hearing a click instead of a shot, the clip being empty. Ryoba then chucked the gun as hard as she could at the journalist, it hitting him hard in the back, causing him to fall into the desert sand as Ryoba pounced at him, forcing him to the ground as she stood over him, her fists crashing into his face.

"You brought this on yourself! I was more then happy to just leave you to die on your own all those years ago! Let you live your short, sad, pathetic existence in peace until you dropped dead on your own!" She shouted angrily as she continued her brutal assault. "I was just going to let you fade away! I was content with that! But no! You just had to come back! Rear your ugly, disgusting head at me and try to tear me away from my family! Why!? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"Get off me!" The journalist shouted as he brutally kicked Ryoba in her stomach, pushing her off him as he shifted his weight onto her, him standing over her this time as his hands tightly gripped her neck, strangling her windpipe, preventing the precious oxygen from the air to reach her lungs as her face grew pail. "You ruined my life! Ruined my career! Ruined everything! My wife left me because of what you did to me! My daughter hates me and sees me as a useless drunk! Because that's what I am! That's what you made me! You took my life away from me! Now I'm taking yours, you murderous, psychopathic bitch!" The journalist shouted at the top of his lungs as his grip grew tighter and tighter by the second, Ryoba struggling to breath as he choked her, her strength leaving and the world around her losing color and going blurry, her senses shutting down one by one.

The only thing that would come in clearly was the enraged look in The journalist's eyes, all his anger and hatred for Ryoba clearly visible as she felt her eyes move into the back of her head.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Takeru shouted as he came from behind, hitting the journalist in the head with a heavy rock, his hands releasing Ryoba's neck, her quickly breathing in and out as Takeru kept smashing his rock over and over into the journalist's head! Shouting and raving like a madman as the rock kept banging and banging, bludgeoning the journalist to death.

"Takeru! Takeru enough!" Ryoba shouted as she stood up, pulling her husband away from the corpse of the journalist, preventing him from attacking the now dead body. "Shh. Shh. It's okay, my love. Everything's going to be okay. Everything will be alright. I'm here. I'm okay. We're okay" She said as she pulled his body towards her, taking his head into her chest as she gently caressed his hair, trying to calm him down.

She could hear the shakiness in his breath, see him frantically breathing and twitching as the adrenaline in his body threw him into overdrive, such feelings instantly overwhelming him.

"Oh my god… I killed him! I'm a murderer!" He panicked.

"No. No, it's alright. You did the right thing, darling. You did the right thing" Ryoba responded, continuing to hold and comfort her beloved husband. "He was going to kill me. Maybe you too. You had to end him to save me. You did the right thing. Thank you, my love. Thank you for saving me. I love you so much" She said as she gripped his body tighter, the two kneeling in the cool desert sand, Takeru gripping his wife's body tighter, pulling her as close as possible, desperate for her comfort.

* * *

The time was 5:09 PM, Japanese time. Location: Downtown Buraza, Japan.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to finish so we can get back to shopping?!" Info-chan asked in an annoyed tone as she, Jayson and Yan-chan sat at a table in the mall's food court, sating their appetites before continuing their stereotypical teenage shopping experience, Yan-chan just ignoring Info-chan as she continued eating her food.

The mall was rather packed today, odd given that today was a Tuesday. That being a day where almost nobody did anything.

Nonetheless, the mall was still filled with many people, teenagers and adults of all kinds walking all over the large shopping complex, entering and exiting the many stores constantly. Some of the teens in the mall were even students at aka-demi, Yan-chan recognizing a few of her own classmates who, upon noticing her, would either give her a proper hello and goodbye wave with their hands or walk up to her and start a conversation, the question _are you okay?_ Being one of the first things they'd say.

She honestly didn't expect anyone to recognize her outside of class. She knew for a fact that even during class, most of her fellow students paid her no mind. Her just blending into the background and going unnoticed was common, even when among people she was acquainted with. She always thought she went unnoticed, but now she was thinking that making this assumption about herself was wrong.

She only felt even more wrong once Jayson told her how concerned the entire class got when she failed to show up for school yesterday, almost all the students looking at her empty desk with worried or concerned looks on their faces.

Yan-chan was… surprised by this. She never really thought that so many people would care so much about her. People who she barely knew outside of school. And yet, they were still concerned for her safety and well being. Wow…

Okay, back on topic.

As said before, many people walked in and out of the various yet expensive shops and stores, most of them being women, leaving said stores while carrying their weights worth in shopping bags. If one of the female shoppers had a boyfriend, then that poor man was to become a human pack mule for his female companion, carrying his weights worth in her shopping bags instead.

And sadly, Jayson Stone became one such pack mule and overworked one at that, hauling the combined weight of both Yan-chan and Info-chan's items as they went in and out of the various stores, his haul getting slightly bigger with every store they visited.

Personally, Yan-chan hated seeing him carry here things. She thought it was rude to have him haul everything, yet he insisted, wanting to carry her stuff. With Info-chan, it was more forced, her seeing it as payback for Jayson skipping out on his work as her partner.

Yan-chan spent a little bit on herself, buying a few things. Some new tops. Shirts. Bras. Panties. A new pair of shoes to replace her old, worn out ones. That was pretty much it, all her items coming from the same store, her not buying anything too flashy or expensive, due to her limited amount of funds.

Her money mostly came from her parents giving her a bi-weekly allowance along with whatever she could find during her day to day life. Some student leaves a little yen on his desk? It's not there when he gets back! Yes, Yan-chan was a little bit of a thief.

She wasn't really much for shopping honestly, don't get her wrong, she loves treating herself to new clothes and accessories as much as the next girl. But most of the time, she rarely had the chance to do so. In fact, her mother usually handled her shopping needs for her.

Info-chan though. That was another case entirely. As stated before, Yan-chan loved shopping as much as the next hormone crazed teenage girl. But Info-chan? That girl's got some serious problems. Every time all three of them went into a store, Info-chan would almost entirely clear it out, snagging whatever she could off the shelves and isles.

As to how she could afford so much, Yan-chan didn't want to ask. But if she could guess, it was all probably paid for with ill-gotten money. Hacked bank accounts. Profits from the blackmail and extortion. Daily tribute from those who paid to be left out of Info-chan's schemes. All that stuff.

"Hello?! Anyone home?!" Info-chan asked loudly as she snapped her fingers in Yan-chan's face, breaking her out of her thought induced trance.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yan-chan asked, returning to the real world, Info-chan responding with a roll of her eyes.

"Forget it" She said as she stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go get my hair done. You two stay here and be all… awkward" Info-chan said as she left the table, continuing her shopping on her own, Jayson and Yan-chan now sitting alone at their table.

"What's her problem?" Yan-chan asked, not particularly liking Info-chan's attitude. Really, they were the ones taking her to the mall, not the other way around. She should have been a little more grateful that they've allowed her to come along.

"Nothing. She's just in a bad mood" Jayson said, dismissing Info-chan's rudeness, mainly due to the fact that, after working with her for so long, he got used to it.

"Are you kidding me? She bought nearly half of the entire mall while giggling like a first year school girl and she's in a bad mood?" Yan-chan asked, questioning as to how, after going on a massive shopping spree, Info-chan could still be seen with a resting bitch face.

"Hey. Work's been getting hard, you know? And she goes through a lot just to keep everything running… now more then ever" Jayson said. "There's been some anonymous asshole messing with the business lately. Turning clients against us. Sabotaging deals and operations. Trying to take us down. It's been getting harder and harder to keep the ship floating ever since"

"Wow. You have any idea who it is?" Yan-chan asked.

"None whatsoever. Bastard covers his tracks pretty good. We've got a few leads, but most of them are dead ends now" Jayson explained, personally frustrated that most of the leads he and Info-chan had followed led them nowhere, them returning back to square one to find new leads that would also bring them to dead ends. "It's beyond frustrating. I feel like whoever's doing this is just trying to toy with us. And the worst thing is, it's working. Profits are at an all time low and we've even lost our grip on the students! They used to be piss scared of us! Now they laugh at our faces and… Hey, are you listening?" Jayson asked, interrupting himself as he noticed Yan-chan stare off into some random direction, her completely tuning Jayson's rant out. Looking in the same direction as her, Jayson could see where her real focus was… On _**him**_.

"I thought today was No-Senpai-Day? Remember?" Jayson asked, Yan-chan still not responding, staring at Senpai in the distance, a long and exasperated sigh leaving her as she just… spaced out. "Earth to beautiful! Respond!" Jayson called out as he snapped his fingers rapidly in Yan-chan's face, her quickly _waking up_ from her trance to refocus her attention.

"What? Oh… Sorry. I spaced out again, didn't I?" She asked, paying attention to the world around her again.

This has been happening a lot. More then Jayson was okay with. Whenever Yan-chan sat just sat still for long enough or saw anything that barely reminded her of he who shall not be named, she'd just drift off into dreamland where she fantasized about bare chested, six pack Senpai.

Okay, maybe it wasn't so much as fantasizing and was more like getting lost in complex and straining thought, but the point was that half the time, Yan-chan was disconnected from reality, it becoming annoying for Jayson, as he essentially had to keep _waking her up_ every time she drifted away.

"You okay? You've been blanking out a lot, more then usual" He stated, a concerned look on his face.

"I know. It's just… look at him!" Yan-chan shouted as she pointed directly in Senpai's direction. "He's just standing there! Going about his business! Pretending that nothing's wrong! Not knowing that he's cut a hole in my heart! And It's bleeding! It's drowning to death in a pool of it's own blood!" She cried out as she gripped the flesh covering her aforementioned organ, people who were in close proximity turning their heads at her and staring in confusion.

As for Senpai, well he didn't even notice, mainly because he was at the other side of the mall, unable to hear Yan-chan's heartbroken ranting. He was just standing there, looking into a display window outside one of the stores, his sister standing at his side. Both of them were completely oblivious to the fact that Yan-chan was here and that she can see them clear as day.

Jayson also got a good look at Senpai's nose. It being completely black and blue, a reminder to Senpai that he'd see every time he looked in the mirror. The reminder that you don't fuck around with Jayson. He fucks around with you.

He didn't feel guilty for what he did. Why should he? It was the worm's fault it happened, after all. He set Jayson off. Got him all angry and worked up after daring to show his face around Yan-chan, him thinking he could just apologize and all will be right with the world. All wounds healed and all damage repaired. The irony was that Senpai's _apology_ would only have made things worst. A broken heart was not something you can fix with a simple _I'm sorry! It won't happen again!_ Jayson was glad he was able to show the worm that. Show him how wrong and foolish he was. True, using violence might not have earned him any points when it came to Yan-chan. In fact, Jayson thought hurting Senpai only made it worst. But one thing was for sure… It was worth it.

Getting back on topic now, Jayson could see that having Senpai and Yan-chan in the same space was similar to putting water and electricity in a bathtub while someone's in it. Not safe.

"Maybe we should just get out of here" He suggested, not wanting to be in the worm's presence.

"Fine" Yan-chan agreed. "But… I kinda wanted to go get my nails and toes done first. If that's okay with you"

"Alright. Let's go" Jayson said as he gathered up all of their bags and retook his role as pack mule, him and Yan-chan walking into the hair and nails salon of Yan-chan's choosing, her wanting to treat herself to a manicure and pedicure before leaving. It was here that the two had caught back up with Info-chan, who was having the employees of the salon work tirelessly on her hair.

Jayson just did what all guys do when they enter this place, sit down in the corner on one of the waiting chairs while Yan-chan got ready for her… what do they call it? Mani-pedi? Anyways, he sat on the chair and waited, putting headphones into his ears as he listened to music on his phone, watching as Yan-chan sorted everything out with one of the employee's, explaining exactly what she wanted.

She then moved to sit on one of the chairs, the employee wasting no time in getting to work, determined to give Yan-chan what she asked for, starting with a pedicure.

Jayson watched on as he saw Yan-chan remove her well worn sneakers, slowly sliding off her her thigh high black socks, revealing her legs and feet, an entertaining show for Jayson, really. God, her feet were amazing. So smooth… So pale…The way those tiny toes wiggled and stretched out a little, relieved to be freed from her socks. What Jayson wouldn't give for one. Just one little kiss of her soles.

He'd honestly do it. Worship her feet. Worship her. Show her how much she means to him. How much he loves her. How highly he valued her, to the point where he'd see nothing wrong in putting her on a pedestal higher then he put himself.

He sighed as he thought about that though. At this rate, it would never happen. Well… not until the worm that so cruelly broke her heart was properly punished for his crime. Not until he was one hundred percent out of the way, Jayson completely reassured that he'd never turn up to ruin everything again. In fact, he promised himself that he'd personally see to that, ridding both him and Yan-chan of that… pest. That nuisance. That was a promise to both her and himself. And Jayson never breaks a promise.

"You have really amazing feet, do you know that?" The woman working on Yan-chan's pedicure asked. "You must take really good care of them"

"Um… Yeah. Thanks" Yan-chan replied, slightly wierded out by that comment. Jayson scoffing at that, glaring at the employee as she continued to pamper Yan-chan's feet.

"Lucky bitch" He cursed.

* * *

The time was 6:02 PM.

C'mon, big brother! You said you'd take me to get my stuff!"

"Alright. Alright. Just give me a minute to pay for all this, okay? Jesus" Senpai said as he rolled his eyes at his sister, his tone scolding her for her impatience as Senpai scrounged through his wallet, pulling out the appropriate amount of yen.

"Cute sister you got there. I really wish me and my sister were as close as you two" The store clerk said, handing Senpai his recently purchased manga.

"Trust me. You really don't" He responded bitterly as he and Hanako exited the store, walking back into the plaza of the mall, Hanako practically pulling Senpai by the arm, trying to get him to move towards the store she wished to shop in.

God, he really hated going to the mall with her. It was here of all places where her whine factor went up to eleven. She sees all the shiny, expensive things and goes _Ooh! I want that! Buy it for me, big brother!_

Senpai sighed as he tried to calm himself down, getting overworked and annoyed at something he should have been used to. He meant… Hanako's just a kid. She doesn't know that what she's doing is irritating her big brother.

In reality, this wasn't really what had Senpai all worked up and angered. It was something else. He sighed again as he stopped to look in one of the window displays by one of the stores, seeing his reflection in the glass, paying most of his attention to his black and blue nose. The nose that was assaulted by Jayson, it facing his fist head on.

The bleeding and pain had long since stopped and Senpai could still smell and breath fine but… he was still in shock of it all, the scene replaying in his mind every time he looked at himself. He wondered, was Jayson in the right for doing this to him? Obviously not! That's assault! Senpai's the victim of violence! But… looking back on what led up to this violence, was it a justified assault?

I mean, yeah. Senpai was, in a way, provoking Jayson. Poking a beehive with a stick. Though in Jayson's case, it was more of a wasp's nest. The swarm would eventually come out to sting Senpai for poking and prodding at it anyways. He should have foreseen that and prevented it from escalating to that. But he didn't. He just kept adding wood onto the already blazing fire that was Jayson's hatred for Senpai, it probably burning as strong as possible thanks to what happened with Ayano yesterday.

Ayano… She didn't show up for school today. Neither did Jayson. Senpai knew why though. She's obviously too hurt and heartbroken to show her face to Senpai, let alone anyone else, Jayson skipping as well to provide support and care for her.

In all honesty, that was probably the best course of action, especially after what the students were discussing today. There was talk that Ayano… tried to kill herself. Tried to jump off the school roof and fall to her death, putting not only an end to her misery, but her own life as well. All over Senpai not wanting her as a girlfriend. All because he didn't accept her love for him.

The idea of somebody willingly taking their life away just because of him was horrifying. The idea that Senpai could be the reason she's no longer a part of this world. All because he felt as if he didn't need a girlfriend right now.

Apparently Jayson had saved Ayano though. Stopped her from going through with it. Good. Thank god that he was there. Senpai couldn't live with himself if he knew she threw her life away because of him. He never really thought that she'd take it that far though.

Guess that was another testament to how stupid Senpai was. How narrow minded and short sighted he was. Honestly, what kind of moron can't tell when a girl's in love with them? He actually struggled to understand what Ayano or any girl for that matter would ever see in him.

But back to the point, Jayson. That slug he received on the nose. It was a warning. _Stay away for us. Stay away from Ayano and stay away from me, or you're gonna get hurt again._ Senpai was half convinced to take that warning. What with the whole Info-chan thing and now what's going on with Ayano, Senpai was treading on very thin, very dangerous ice. Ice he needed to get off of before something bad happened to him. Or worst, something bad happened to his family. His sister.

Jayson works for Info-chan. That… menace could very easily turn Hanako's school life into a living nightmare! Buy out teachers to give her horrible grades and unfair punishments! Send bullies on witch hunts after her! Publicly humiliate her! Or worst… make her sell photos of her underwear to horny, teenage boys.

Senpai didn't want that to happen. His sister shouldn't suffer because he wanted to uncover and expose Info-chan's horrible business. As much as he hated the idea, he had to let this vendetta with Jayson go. It was for his own good. He should do as told. Stay away.

"Watch out, big brother!" Hanako shgouted, ruining Senpai's train of thought as he crashed into somebody walking the opposite direction, the person he rammed into dropping her shopping bags all over the floor, both Senpai and her quickly bending over to pick them up.

"S-Sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Senpai apologized as he grabbed the bags from the floor, his eyes widening in shock as he saw the face of the girl he bumped into, her cool silvery eyes downright mesmerizing him.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either and… Taro-kun? Is that you?" She recognized him.

"M-Megami?" Senpai asked, his vision focusing in on the girl before him, a long lost friend from days of old. Senpai recognizing that iconic silver hair almost anywhere. "It's you" He said in shock, almost unable to believe that she head so randomly returned.

"Taro? Are you okay?" Megami asked as she took a cautious step closer, a gentle smile on her face, Senpai reacting by randomly grabbing and pulling her into a hug, gripping her tightly.

"It's you. You've come back!" He said in happiness, Megami smiling as she wrapped her arms around Senpai just as he did to her, the both of them sharing a hug as Senpai's little sister watched with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I'm back" Megami stated.

A long time ago, during Senpai's first year of aka-demi academy, he was part of a group of four friends. Four friends who were basically inseparable! Their comradeship turning them into an undefeatable team, working together to brave through the struggles of modern academia! That group was made of four students. Taro Yamada. Osana Najimi, Asu Rito and finally, Megami Saikou.

Things were simpler back then for everybody, Megami especially. She was able to keep up with with her little group of close friends mainly due to the fact that, during first year, she didn't live in Saikou tower. Rather, she lived on her own in the small summer home her family had bought solely for her to go to aka-demi without the need for long trips to and from Tokyo city, allowing her to stay close to her friends.

However, on the begging of her second year, her family got cautious. They did some digging and found out that an Aishi was enrolled in the school as well, them quickly making the call to physically remove Megami from the school for her safety, knowing what kind of cruel and brutal barbarians the Aishi's were. Megami's family then made her attend school mainly through video chats on her computer so that she may still receive her education. But to her, it was nothing like actually going to the school. Actually being there with her fellow students. Actually seeing her friends in person.

Once they heard the news that Megami was no longer coming to aka-demi in person, her group of friends just… broke apart, her not being there to hold them together anymore. Asu went her own way after Megami left, joining the sports club and turning it into her passion, her new jock and sport fanatic friends quickly replacing Megami, Taro and Osana.

As for Taro and Osana, Megami was glad to know that they tried to stay together for as long as possible. Well… until that horrible camping trip happened, Osana declared dead at this point. The search called off.

Now it was just Taro. Senpai. The only surviving member of the original group, next to Megami.

"I… I missed you so much, Megami" Senpai said as his hug continued, Megami relaxing into the long missed embrace of an old friend. A special friend.

"I missed you too, Taro" She replied.

"I haven't seen you in, what? Two years? You went away" Senpai stated as he pulled away. "Why? Why did you leave us, Megami? Why did you leave me?" He asked.

"I'm… not at liberty to say, Taro. The important thing is that I'm back. I'm here. And this time, I'm here to stay" She said, a soft smile on her face, reassuring Senapi that her words were genuine, as if he'd ever have reason to doubt an old yet beloved friend.

"Oh my god! It's Megami Saikou!" Hanako shouted loudly after finally taking it all in, acting like a crazed fangirl at Megami's presence, which she was. "Big brother! You never told me that you knew _the_ Megami Saikou! The queen of Japan!"

"Yes I did!" Senpai said. "I told you that she used to be one of my friends but you just laughed at me, remember?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. But I just thought you were lying. You never really showed her to me"

"Aww. Is this your little sister, Taro?" Magami asked as she looked down at Hanako, waving hello.

"Y-Yes Ma'am! It's so nice to meet you! I'm like, a huge fan! Your biggest fan!" Hanako responded nervously, a starstruck look on her face as she stood face to face with Megami. Face to face with someone she considered to be a hero. A role model. A person she wanted to grow up to become. "I… I know we just met and everything… But can I have an autograph?!"

"Hanako! It's rude to pester people like that!" Senpai scolded.

"Calm down, Taro. It's fine. I always have time for a fan" Megami said as she reached into her purse, pulling out a photograph of herself and using a black marker to write her name on it, giving the signed head shot to Hanako. "Here you go, sweetheart" She said with a smile, feeling humbled to have someone like Senpai's little sister as an admirer.

"Oh my god! She actually gave me her autograph! Thank you so much! I'm gonna hang this in my room when I get home and everything! You're the best!" Hanako shouted in praise of Megami, a look of pure happiness and joy on her face as she held the autographed photo in her hands, Senpai rolling his eyes at the childish actions of his little sister.

"Hey, Hanako. Why don't you go on your own for awhile while I catch up with my friend?" Senpai asked, trying to get Hanako out of his hair. "Here's some money. Go buy whatever you want and I'll come find you later, okay?" He asked, pulling out a moderate amount of yen, which Hanako quickly snatched from him.

"Sure! Thanks big brother!" She said as she put it in her pocket, walking off to shop on her own, leaving Senpai and Megami alone.

He sighed in relief. "Thank god for little kids with short attention spans" He said as he watched his sister walk away, him soon turning to face Megami. "Sorry about that, she's just… easily excited. I hope she didn't bother you, Megami"

"I told you, it's fine. I deal with it all the time. It's not a bother"

"Well, it's a bother for me" Senpai stated, his head pounding slightly due to Hanako's loud shouting, the noise giving him a headache. "So, how often does that happen?" He asked.

"Practically all the time. That has to be the seventh autograph I've given today. Just one of the curses of having your name out there. Everybody wants your attention. You get used to it" Megami stated with a smile. "I'd be more interested in talking about you instead though, Taro. It's been so long since We've seen each other. Come on, walk with me and we'll talk for awhile" She said as she took Senpai by the hand, the two walking side by side through the mall as they reconnected, talking about each others personal lives and daily struggles over the past two years they spent apart.

"So, I heard your father bought the school a week ago. What's up with that?" Senpai asked. "I mean, don't you think buying and funding a high class private school is a little demanding on resources and stuff? I don't see the profit in it"

"Who said my father bought it just to turn a profit?" Megami asked.

"Well… He's a business man, right? Isn't that what business people are all about? Profits? Money?"

"Money may make the world, or in this case, my father's world go round, but that doesn't mean it influences every decision me makes. I mean, if it did, we certainty wouldn't have donated so much to so many charities over the years. I know for a fact that father can't turn profits on those"

"Really? I thought those were all a bunch of PR stunts. You know, to make yourself look better and all that" Senpai said. "Don't get the wrong idea though! I know he's your dad and I'm not trying to say that he's a bad person or anything!"

"Taro, I already know that my father's a bad person" Megami stated, a completely understanding look on her face, her showing not even the slightest sign on offense. "I love the man to death. I mean, how could I not? He gave life to me! But even I'll admit that at his very core, he's a selfish, greedy, power hungry cutthroat with a god complex. And I'm okay with that" She admitted, pointing out all of her father's major flaws. Well… not all of them.

"I wouldn't have said it like that, but… your words, not mine" Senpai said. "So, what are you doing with the school then?" He asked.

"Just a little overhaul. New classes. A slightly bigger budget. Higher standards. Father wants the school to be able to compete with universities" Megami explained. "That's all well and good, but the actual reason we're so interested in the school is because of… well, you know"

"What? What do I know?" Senpai asked, seeing Megami's eyes darting to her sides, almost as if she was checking to see if anyone was listening. "Why are you looking around like that?" He asked again, making a note of her suspicious behavior.

"I understand that you've been making inquires about the… accidents with the students" Megami said vaguely.

"You mean the murders?" Senpai asked, his tone quiet. Grim too, the conversation taking a much darker turn. "I know you probably won't believe me, but these are no accidents. There's a murderer in that school. And the worst part is…"

"You think whoever is murdering all these people is coming after you next" Megami stated, almost as if she read Senpai's mind. "I know, Taro. I believe you because I've seen it. I… I also know about what happened to Osana and Asu. I'm sorry" She said, Senpai's hands tightly clenching into fists as the painful memories of his past friends flashed into his mind, a distraught look coming onto his face as Megami quickly grabbing him by his shoulders, trying to calm him by pulling him into a comforting hug, his chest pressed hard against her soft breasts, like a mother would do for an upset child.

"I'm going to personally investigate whoever is behind the murders. I'll take extra steps to keep the rest of the students safe too. I Promise you, Taro. I'll… We'll find the person who did this… And I'll ring her neck for it!" She said, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Her? The murderer is a woman?" Senpai asked, Megami's breath caught in her throat after letting that little detail slip.

"We… We assume it is. Just speculation" She said. "Listen to me. If what you believe is true, that the murderer is after you, I want you to not get involved with the investigation. Let me handle it" Megami urged, a serious look in her eyes as they met Senpai's.

"I can't let you do that! The murderer might come after you next! And It'll be my fault. Too many people have been taken from me, Megami. And you just came back. I can't lose you too!"

"Taro… Senpai, I can handle it. I am more then capable of defending myself from any possible danger. And even then, I'm not doing this alone. The Saikou family literally has a private army at their disposal. Nobody's going to be able to touch me unless I want them to. But I can't say the same for you" Megami stated. "So promise me. Promise me you won't get involved with anything. Just live your life normally and trust in me" She urged.

"Okay, Megami. I'll stay out of the way. I trust you" Senpai said, taking a deep and relaxing breath as he and Megami parted from their embrace.

"Good" She said with a smile. "Now, what do you say about going shopping with me? You look like you could use a new outfit! Maybe even a new wardrobe?"

"What? Me? I'd love that, but I couldn't possibly ask you to spend your money on me!" Senpai said nervously, his cheeks blushing bright red at the idea of Megami shopping for him.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I want to! And besides, I've got more money then I really know what to do with anyways! I'm more then happy to spend a little of it on you!" Megami said, Senpai knowing that even if he said no, she'd end up buying his things anyways. He remembered that Megami was stubborn like that. Her way or the highway, even when it came to trivial things like this.

"Well, if you insist. I'll try my best to pay you back for it! I promise!"

"I said don't worry about it!" Megami said as she grabbed Senpai by the wrist, pulling him into one of the more expensive clothing stores.

* * *

The time was 6:12 PM.

"Okay! That'll be six thousand yen, sweetie" The salon cashier as Yan-chan stood at the register, finally finished with her manicure and pedicure. The employee who worked on her even went a step ahead and painted her nails and toes for free! They never looked better! Yan-chan being obviously more then satisfied with the service as she dug into her purse, pulling out her wallet and opening it.

She gasped in shock as soon as she did though. Her eyes widening as she looked inside. Empty. Completely empty. Her funds all dried up and gone as the cashier saw this, a glare coming to her eyes as soon as she figured out Yan-chan could not pay.

"Here. It's on me" Jayson said as he handed the exact amount of yen to the cashier, her glare instantly vanishing as she took the money, counted it and put it in the register, Yan-chan sighing in relief at Jayson's generosity. Thank god for him, really. Came to Yan-chan's aid just when she needed him like always. Sometimes he really was her guardian angel.

"Thank you so much, Jayson. I'll pay you back, I promise" She said to him.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise not to throw yourself off of rooftops anymore, okay beautiful?" He asked with a smile.

"Aww. You two are adorable!" The cashier said to Jayson and Yan-chan. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you been together?" She asked, Jayson and Yan-chan looking away from each other in nervousness as their breath caught in their throats, struggling to form a proper response to such a question.

"Oh… We're umm…" Yan-chan blushed.

"Well, we're not really… I… uhh…" Jayson stuttered.

"We're just friends" They both said at the same time, it sounding like one of the most painful things anyone could ever hear. Almost as if Yan-chan and Jayson both hurt themselves by saying that, it sounding very forced and difficult to admit.

"Oh. Well that's a shame. You two would make the cutest couple! Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah… Yeah, they have" Yan-chan said with a sigh, frowning as she looked towards the ground.

"Have a good day!" The cashier said as they both walked away, exiting the salon.

"Wow. That looked embarrassing. Seriously, what is up with you two?" Info-chan asked as she walked ahead, passing both Jayson and Yan-chan to continue her shopping without them.

Wow… Just wow… That was painful. Painful for both Yan-chan and Jayson. But why though? Why was it painful for Yan-chan to admit that she and Jayson were just friends? That was the truth, wasn't it? Yan-chan obviously knew for a fact that nothing between her and Jayson was going on to imply that they were in a relationship. The assumptions that woman made were just that! Assumptions!

I mean yeah, they may be a little closer then your average pair of friends, but that was pretty much it. They're just really close. Like, brother-sister close. So why was it so difficult to admit that? Why did it feel so wrong to admit that? Why did it feel like hot lava was running down Yan-chan and Jayson's throats when they said that?

Was it because their friendship was evolving into something different? Something new? Yeah… Maybe. Something was happening. Something was going on between him and her. Something Yan-chan couldn't quite put her finger on. Things between them were changing and as a resort, Yan-chan was beginning to notice new behaviors from Jayson.

She noticed the way he looked at her. The way his eyes always stayed on her throughout most of their time together, rarely leaving the sight of her to focus on anything else. And even when they did, those eyes immediately refocused onto her in a split second. Did he always look at her like that?

He always listened to whatever she had to say, be it important or mundane. She could talk about some great tragedy or even just about her day and he'd always listen, rarely interrupting and never derailing the conversation, more then content to just sit back and hear her speak. Hear the sound of her voice. Did he always listen like that?

He also followed her no matter where she went, staying by her side and never leaving unless she told him to, going so far as to follow her into stores other men would be more content to wait outside of, rather then go in and risk feeling out of place or uncomfortable. Why? Because he liked being near Yan-chan. He liked being close to her, so much so that he'd put his own comfort at risk just to stay by her side. Did he always follow like that?

Then there was what happened just now. She ran out of money to pay for her salon treatment and Jayson just walked right up and paid it without being asked, spending his own hard earned funds on her in order to get her out of a tight spot. He didn't even ask to be paid back later. He didn't want to be paid back later. He just told her to stop trying to kill herself in the most caring tone possible. Like he was actually concerned and caring of her well being. Did he always care like that?

"Look where your going, Ayano!" Jayson shouted as Yan-chan crashed into some other girl, the two of them falling to the ground due to colliding into each other.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Hanako shouted. Hanako? Oh on…

"Are you okay?" Senpai asked his little sister as he helped her off the ground.

"You alright, beautiful?" Jayson asked as he helped Yan-chan to her feet, brushing a little dirt off the hem of her dress.

"Oh… Ayano-chan. Weird seeing you here, huh?" Senpai said in a nervous tone as he saw Yan-chan, her paralyzed with fright as she saw him, unable to speak back as the memory of his cruel rejection played back in her mind, her body twitching and shaking slightly as she stood there, frozen like a statue as she stood before her Senpai, the one that broke her heart. "Look… about yesterday" He said, trying to make up for his actions and seek forgiveness. He couldn't however as Yan-chan quickly regained control of her body, running away from him as fast as possible, going deeper into the mall.

"Where are you going?!" Jayson asked as he saw her take off, too slow to stop her. He swore that in that split second before she dashed away… he heard her sob.

"Ayano-chan! Wait!" Senpai shouted as she disappeared from his field of view. "What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Congratu-fucking-lations, Romeo. You just ruined No-Senpai-Day" Jayson said hostilely as he crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Senpai.

"No-Senpai-Day? I just wanted to apologize…"

"Stop. Just stop" Jayson said as he shook his head, still glaring. "Whatever sweet little idea you have to make her fall in love with you again so you can crush her heart twice is not going to work. You're only doing more damage. You've set off a fire that's burning her from the inside. Now you're just feeding the flames"

"Stop making me look like I'm some kind of bad guy!" Senpai responded, matching Jayson's glare with one of his own.

"Oh look! Now he cares more about his image rather then the heart of the girl he just rejected and left alone to cry" Jayson said as he clapped slowly. "I told you to stay away. You've already broken her heart beyond repair. Haven't you done enough damage?" He asked.

"No. That's not… I'm not doing this just to hurt her, really!" Senpai said, trying his hardest to explain his reasoning for wanting to apologize. "It's just… Seeing her like this… It really hurts me. And I want that pain to stop!"

"So you're only doing this because you feel guilty?"

"What?! No! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Senpai shouted angrily, trying to explain everything to Jayson, him rolling his eyes as he looked past Senpai, seeing someone familiar behind him. The silver haired girl.

She was standing at Senpai's back, assumed to be with him. That confident smile that she showed to Jayson at the dance still on her face, only now it was more of a grin. A teasing grin. Mischievous and even a little sexy. She knew he was looking at her, giving him a wink before bringing her palm to her lips, blowing a kiss.

"So please… Jut let me say I'm sorry. I feel awful. Really, I do!" Senpai said as Jayson brought his attention back to him, hearing the worm beg for the chance to apologize.

"I'll say it only once. If you go near her, I will force you to listen to the sound of me cracking and shattering every bone in your body" Jayson threatened, his tone filled to the brim with poisonous venom. Pure hatred. Growling like a rabid dog ready to attack.

"You… You don't really mean that, do you?" Senpai asked, gulping in fear as he watched Jayson pick up Yan-chan's shopping bags, holding nearly all of them in one hand.

"There are exactly two hundred and six bones in the human body. I know how to break every single one without killing you!" He said before walking away, leaving Senpai paler then an albino vampire, fearful of Jayson's threat, which sounded terrifyingly genuine.

"What a bully" Megami said with a smile, having watched the whole thing from behind Senpai.

* * *

Yan-chan sighed in sadness as she sat outside the mall on a bench near a bus stop, not waiting for one to come and take her home though. She just needed a place to sit down at and rest her legs, them beginning to ache due to all the strain that was put on them from her running.

She sighed again as she stared down at her aching legs, finally realizing the truth.

Let's face it. Senpai doesn't and never will want Yan-chan. That's what he was going to say, wasn't it? That he has no place in his heart for someone like her. Two years. Two years of hard work. All her wasted effort. All the lives she's taken in his name. It was all worth absolutely nothing! All her effort and work was in vain the whole time!

What was even the point of going on now? She's already lost. She lost the moment she started playing this game of love, her foolishly not seeing that until now. It's time to give this charade a rest! Game over, man! Game over!

"I give up…" She said in a pained whisper as she hung her head down low, already feeling the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"There you are" Jayson said as he caught up with her, sitting by her side on the bench, the loyal guardian angel that he was, coming to her aid when she needed him the most. "You okay?" He asked as he picked her head up by the chin, seeing her try to hold back the tears. Hide her sadness from him and make him think everything was alright. But he knew better. He was in the same position years ago. He knew this pain better then anyone.

He sighed. "Come on. It's best to just get it out of your system" He said as he extended his arms out wide to her, urging her to come closer.

Yan-chan latched onto his torso almost immediately, her arms wrapping around him and clutching tightly as she buried her face into his chest, crying and weeping as hard as possible, her tears falling effortlessly as she just let everything go. Just allowed herself to break down and cry her eyes out as she clung to her best friend, using him as a sort of security blanket.

A small yet sad smile came to Jayson as he sat there quietly, wrapping his arms around Yan-chan and holding her close as he allowed her to let go. Just letting her vent and rid herself of all those negative feelings inside.

"Shh… That's it. It's okay. Just let it all out. Let it all go" He said as one of his hands gently stroked her hair, her still crying into his chest, his sweater soaked with her tears.

Even though he never wanted it to get this far. Even though he never wanted to see his beloved just break down and cry… It felt nice. It felt nice to be here for her. To hold her closely and tightly in his arms. Be here for her when she needed him the most. Be here to support and care for the woman he loved in her time of need.

"Feel better?" He asked as soon as he heard the sobbing stop, her not having any more tears left to cry.

"A little…" Yan-chan said as she stayed on Jayson, moving her head into a more restful and comfortable position, her ear against his chest, feeling it expand and contract as he breathed, hearing the soothing rhythmic beat of his heart. She liked this. Being so close to Jayson. Having him hold her. It made her feel safe. Very safe. More safer here, on a random bench near a bus stop instead of her home.

"So, is this how you felt?" She asked as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. "You know… After Katherine?"

"I don't know. How do you feel?" He asked.

"In pain. I feel like somebody's beating me to a pulp. Like I'm being stabbed in the back over and over. Like I'm being strangled and chocked while someone spits in my mouth"

"Yeah. That's how I felt" Jayson said.

"I don't wish this pain on my worst enemy!" Yan-chan said as she gripped Jayson tighter, her practically squeezing him.

"I know. It hurts. It really hurts. But it gets better. I promise" He assured, speaking from personal experience.

"Thank you, Jayson" Yan-chan said. "Thank you for… everything. You're always here for me when I need you. Thank you so much" She said with eternal gratitude, a soft smile growing on Jayson's face as he continued to hold her.

"You're welcome" He said.

"Finally found you guys. I've been looking all over" Info-chan said as she walked up to the bench, seeing Yan-chan cling tightly to Jayson's chest, her showing no sign of letting go any time soon. "The hell happened with you? What's with the sad face? Did a puppy die or something?" She asked.

"No. I'm just busy crying over my broken heart! That's all!" Yan-chan shouted in pain as the tears came back, her burying her face in Jayson's chest again.

"Wow. You're pathetic" Info-chan said coldly. "I thought you were a cold blooded killer! A remorseless murderer! An unfeeling sociopath! Why are you crying like a little girl over some loser!?" She asked, Jayson responding to that with a glare as he held Yan-chan.

"You're not helping" He said.

"Really? Well what would you like me to do? Tap her on the shoulder and tell her everything's gonna be okay?" Info-chan asked sarcastically, Jayson nodding once. "Fine" She said as she gently tapped Yan-chan on the shoulder, trying to be supporting. The key word being trying. "There there. Everything's gonna be okay. You're alright and all that feel good pep talk crap" She said as she rolled her eyes, seeing such an action as entirely pointless and wasting of her time. Yet she did it anyways.

* * *

Megami sighed as she watched on from a distance, seeing Ayano Aishi completely collapse and cling onto Jayson's chest, crying into his chest like an upset little kid. It was pretty pathetic honestly. She expected someone as cold and cruel as Ayano to be more… stoic in such a situation.

But no. Instead she'll cry and die like a stereotypical teenage girl. Pitiful. Really, it was. But it was showing. Showing of how weak this dangerous monster really was. Which is to say, she wasn't.

But she didn't exactly come here just to see Ayano cry. No. She came for something else. She wanted to get another look at Jayson Stone before she left, wanting to see how his relationship with Ayano went after what happened on the rooftop.

Yes. She saw that. All of it actually. It was pretty entertaining to see Ayano go against Jayson. And when she had him against the rail, Megami thought she was actually going to kill him! That was until she fainted however, Megami being unsure of what the cause of that was.

Though Megami thought their encounter on the rooftop was, at the very least, entertaining, she did worry for Jayson's safety though. Worry that Ayano did intend to finish what she started and dispose of him. Kill him like he was no better then a rabid animal. Put him down like you would a sick dog. But you don't have to put down dogs. You could give them away. Give them away to new and loving owners who would be more then happy to care for them. Even teach them new tricks. And Megami would be lying if she said she hasn't had her eye on little Yan-chan's attack dog for awhile. Oh, just think of all the tricks she could teach him!

Maybe it was time for her to act on that while she had the chance. Maybe now was the time to give that big, lovable poochy a new home. A better home.

Megami giggled at that thought as she walked away, going into the parking lot and sitting down in the back seat of a rather expensive stretch limousine. Even though she often referred to Jayson as a dog, she honestly didn't see him as that. She was just poking fun at his loyalty, comparing it to that of a canine companion. It was actually scary how similar that comparison was. Still though, Megami didn't really mean it. It was just a tease.

"Take me home" She said to the driver as she sat down, him immediately starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"You have fun with your little shopping spree?" Nemesis asked as she sat beside Megami in the back of the limo.

"I did, actually" Megami answered. "I ran into an old friend of mine. You probably remember him. Taro Yamada?"

"Ayano's little crush?" Nemesis asked. "What about him?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It was just nice to see him again" Megami said as the limo passed by the bus stop Jayson and Ayano sat at, her looking out the window at them, still seeing Jayson cuddling and holding Ayano as she cried.

"Something on your mind?" Nemesis asked as she saw Megami gaze out the window, sighing to herself.

"I wanna get cuddled like that! Have those big strong arms wrap around me instead! Hold me and make me feel safe and loved!" She said with a pout.

"Can't you pay people to do that?" Nemesis asked.

"Well yeah. But it's not the same" Megami said, sighing again as the limo took her home.


	27. The Aishi Files

**A/N: _Okay. I'm back! Sorry about the wait on this one. I know it was long. I was dealing with a lot of stuff in my personal life that was stressing me out and frustrating me to no end. I kinda had to put the story on a back burner while i dealt with all of that stuff, else the writing was going to suffer. But all of that is over and I've been working hard after that to crank out this chapter as best as i can. I hope it was worth the wait. We've got a lot of stuff in this one._**

 **Otakuficwriter** **: _Y_ _eah. The good old days. I honestly didn't expect the word count to get that big. Guess it's all the long chapters and dialog. I try my best to trim out what i think is unnecessary fat, but a lot of stuff happens in the new chapters and some lines in them are just too good or important to scrap._**

* * *

The time was 7:45 AM. Wednesday.

Jayson Stone sighed as he and Yan-chan walked down the street side by side, making their way to aka-demi academy.

It was a silent walk. Very quiet. Neither Jayson or Yan-chan having anything noteworthy to mention or talk about, the two of them just staying silent as they made their routine walk to school, the only sounds heard coming from their feet as they stepped on the sidewalk. It got to the point where the silence was honestly driving Jayson insane, making him feel as if he had to say something just to break it. Anything at all.

"So… really weird weather patterns today, huh?" He asked as he looked at Yan-chan, her looking back at him with confusion. "I mean, first it rains. Then it's all sunny. And now everything is all cloudy and gloomy. Like, what's going on with the climate?" He asked, referring to the odd weather patterns of the past week. As he stated, first it rains, then it's sunny and now everything was just… gray. The sun was nowhere to be seen, covered by all the dark clouds that blotted the sky, the natural light having an ugly, depressing gray tint.

Yan-chan simply looked away from Jayson after hearing him rant about the weather, her eyes returning forward, watching what was in front of her as she kept walking, not saying a word.

"Okay. Why are you being so quiet?" Jayson asked as he stopped walking, Yan-chan turning around to look at him again as he did so. "Ever since you woke up this morning, you haven't said a word. You just… stand there. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked, concern obvious on his face.

"I'm sorry" Yan-chan apologized, Jayson finally hearing her voice again. "I guess I'm still a little upset about what happened yesterday. I um… I didn't want to bother you with it since you're probably sick of me whining about it, so I kept quiet"

"Beautiful, you've got that all backwards" Jayson said with a sigh, a soft smile on his face as he walked up to her, both his hands taking hers, holding them gently. Comfortingly. "I'm here for you. Always have been. Always will be" He said with a straight face, his eyes peering into hers to show her just how serious and true that statement was. It wasn't that she needed to be reminded of it thought, but it felt nice to be reassured. "I'm giving you the one thing I never had when I went through my breakup" Jayson said.

"And what is that?" Yan-chan asked.

"A friend" Jayson replied, that soft smile from before returning to his face, the sight of it only further reassuring her that Jayson was and always would be in her corner. At her side. Shielding her from any and all dangers. As if she ever had any doubt about it though. "If you need anything, whether it be a shoulder to cry on or just someone to vent to… I'm here. And I'm here to stay" Jayson reassured further.

"I know that" Yan-chan responded, the corners of her lips rising up into a small smile. "I just… I don't want to bother you with it anymore. It's my problem and I need to deal with it on my own" She stated.

"It's not a bother, okay? If it's your problem, then it's my problem too. And I'm gonna work to help you get rid of that problem whether you want me to or not, okay?"

"Okay" Yan-chan said as Jayson let her hands go, the two continuing their walk towards the school. Thought Yan-chan was reassured that Jayson would continue to stand at her side and support her as she tried to recover from what had happened… She honestly wished he wouldn't.

It wasn't because she was ungrateful for his support or anything, quite the contrary actually. It's just that… what happened yesterday, where she just collapsed onto him and cried her eyes out, It made her disgusted with herself. Made her feel pathetic. Weak.

Info-chan was right. Yan-chan was supposed to be a cold, cruel, unfeeling, merciless murderer! Not a pathetic and pitiful little girl crying over something as stupid as a broken heart! Yet… that's what she acted like. A poor little weakling with a heart made of easily breakable glass. A sad little baby who needed to be protected and coddled. Fed fake support and love. Artificial sympathy.

This disgusted her beyond all belief. Made her view herself as worthless. Beyond worthless, actually. She knew it wasn't Jayson or Info-chan's fault though. They were just doing what all good friends should do. No… Yan-chan brought these feelings onto herself by choosing to cry and die over rejection.

She wondered if that was what Jayson was really thinking about her. Does he see her the same way she sees herself now? Weak and pathetic? Fragile and pitiful? Even though he said that he'd always be in her corner, more then willing to pick her up should she fall down, did he look down on her for her recent actions? Did he internally roll his eyes and shake his head at her? Did he now hold her in a lower regard then he usually did?

Maybe so. Maybe he did begin looking down on her now. She knew for a fact that she obviously lost a few affinity points with him after that little… accident on the roof.

She sighed as she was reminded of that. Reminded of the fact that she so furiously attacked and almost killed such an important person in her life over something so… You get the idea. The fact that she did all of that was obviously still hurting her deeply. It even began creating a deep conflict within herself. So much so that she felt as if she'd never really be able to trust herself around Jayson again. She saw herself as a danger to his safety. His protection.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was growing more and more sensitive by the day, thanks to what had happened. Thanks to the rejection of Senpai. Her attempted suicide. Her attack on her best friend… and her collapse into him the day after, begging and pleading for his support.

It all made Yan-chan feel as if she was nothing more then a ticking time bomb of random, dangerous emotions. Emotions that would negatively trigger and fuel her actions. Actions she felt she'd lose control over. Eventually, it'll get to the point where Yan-chan will just lash out again and try to kill Jayson once more. She tried her best to take steps to prevent that though.

She left her knife at home today. Didn't want to carry it around anymore. After nearly killing Jayson with it… holding it made her feel uncomfortable. Sent more then just a few unpleasant chills down her spine, so she didn't take it with her today and probably wouldn't for a good long while until she calmed down. You know, out of sight, out of mind.

"What the hell?" Jayson asked as he and Yan-chan stood in front of the school gate, looking up at the archway over the entrance that showed off the school's logo, it being drastically different then what either of them remembered. The old logo used to look like some kind of eight pointed star with a small kanji in the center.

This new logo seemed to be some sort of white diamond shape with three lines in the center. Two going vertically over the lower inside of the diamond and another that stood horizontally on top.

"That looks familiar" Jayson stated, feeling as if he's seen that particular logo from somewhere. Couldn't place his finger on it though.

"That's the Saikou insignia" Yan-chan said, recognizing the symbol.

"Saikou?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah. The multi-media giants. The family that owns the corporation that makes nearly every electronic device in Japan" Yan-chan clarified as she took out her cell phone, it having the same symbol on the back casing as well as on the single button on the front, the name _Saikou_ in bold letters at the very top. "They make everything. Computers. Phones. Radios. TVs. Even kitchen appliances. You can't go anywhere without seeing their name"

"Right. I forgot that they bought the school" Jayson recalled. "Guess they're finally starting to make changes"

"I hope those changes aren't too drastic though" Yan-chan said as she and Jayson walked onto school grounds, making their way towards the entrance of the main building.

As they made their way towards the front doors, Jayson took a quick look around, his eyes glancing at the various students around him. Some of them were doing the same as him, just trying to enter the school and get classes over with. Others shared private talks in what they believed were secluded spots, such as behind a tree or near the very edge of a wall. What these private conversations were about however, Jayson had no way of knowing, mainly due to them all whispering. Talking in hushed and silent tones like little children who knew their parents dirty secrets.

Only this wasn't your average school gossip. Far from, actually. Jayson could tell just by looking at these students, seeing the worried and panicked faces they held as they often glanced side to side, checking over their shoulders for… something. This behavior was odd, even given… recent circumstances. Most of the school's students were usually dismissive of worries or cares, even when they were legitimate or important. The risk of losing their little echo-chambers and insulated bubbles, forcing them to take on reality was far to great to warrant their care. But now? Something was different.

The students were cautious. Alert. Perceptive. Expecting the unexpected and preparing for the unpreparable. But… what exactly was that? And more importantly, what change in the school could provoke such reactions from the students?

Maybe it was the armed guards standing at the front door of the school, pistols holstered at their hips and bullet-proof vests covering their chests, the Saikou insignia woven onto them, displayed proudly as these guards watched over the entrance to the school, Jayson and Yan-chan more then a little off put by their presence. Armed guards? In a high school? Carrying loaded guns and wearing combat armor? Okay. To the average teenage student, That's pretty scary. To Jayson and Yan-chan, cold blooded and relentless murderers who obviously held no respect for the law or any sort of authority, it was worrying.

"Stop right there, please" One of the armed guards commanded as he held out his hand, a stern look on his face as Jayson and Yan-chan stopped in front of him, him and the other guard blocking the entrance. "Names?" He asked as he took out a clipboard that held what seemed to be a list of student names, all sorted alphabetically.

"Why?" Jayson questioned, meeting the guard's stern look with a glare, showing disobedience and intolerance of their authority.

"It's part of the new student protection protocols. All attending students must be roll-called and searched before entering the building" The guard explained, his stern look turning into a glare, matching the one Jayson gave to him. "Either do it or get kicked out. Now, names?"

"Ayano Aishi" Yan-chan said with an annoyed sigh, the guard checking his clipboard to find her name near the top of the list, crossing it out with his pen before moving out of the way, allowing Yan-chan to enter.

"No wonder this school's gone to hell. It's got an Aishi in it"

"What was that?" Yan-chan asked.

"Um… Nothing, Ma'am. Please step through the metal detector and proceed to class" The guard instructed as he moved out of the way, allowing Yan-chan to pass through the recently installed Saikou brand metal detector, it searching her for any dangerous metallic objects. Maybe it was a good idea to leave the knife home after all.

"She's clean… surprisingly" The other guard said as soon as Yan-chan passed through the arch of the detector, both of the guards shocked to find that she did indeed carry no weapons or any other metallic objects, save for her cell phone. I mean, they thought that she'd at least have a knife or a shiv on her. She is an Aishi after all. And that family. That bloodline… They've got a bloody, chaotic past. The modern generation of said family isn't that great either, with almost every Aishi in Japan and beyond being involved in some sort of crime, no matter how small or serious.

"Name?" The guard called again, this time at Jayson.

"Moka Akashiya" He said sarcastically, still glaring at the guard.

"Very funny" He stated, getting the reference. "Look kid, I know this is a big inconvenience for you. Just go along with it so we can move on"

"Fine… Jayson Stone"

"Pass through the metal detector and…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Get myself scanned. I know the drill" Jayson interrupted as he walked past the guard, rudely nudging him on the side as he walked into the arch of the metal detector, the machine scanning him thoroughly before allowing him to pass through, no weapon detected.

"Clean" The other guard said as he allowed Jayson to pass, Yan-chan looking at him in surprise. She knew Jayson always carried his knife wherever he went. Never leaves the house without it! So… how did he pass through the metal detector without getting caught?

"How'd you do that?" She asked as she and Jayson began making their way towards class.

"They had their eyes on you the whole time" Jayson stated. "They didn't see me take out my knife and stash it in the nearby bush"

"No. Guess they didn't" Yan-chan said. "But the security camera did"

"What?!" Jayson asked in surprise, Yan-chan pointing to the roof to reveal a surveillance camera bolted onto the ceiling of the school, panning back and forth as it spied and surveyed the various students that walked the halls, Jayson and Yan-chan included. "That's… new" He said, the presence of a surveillance system within the school making him nervous.

Has that thing always been there?! Jayson thought aka-demi was against surveillance of students, them wanting to reinforce their reputation as a safe and protected environment where students were in little to no danger. Well… that's obviously gone out the window now.

And those guards… they weren't just limited to the front door. They were all around the school! Guarding entrances to rooms. Checking corners. Roaming the halls. Watching and waiting for even the slightest bit of action to break out so that they could detain and destroy it, reinforcing order. Almost all of them were armed. Loaded guns holstered on their thighs. Combat vests strapped on their chests.

Honestly, they felt less like private guards and more like… soldiers. Almost as if all of aka-demi was under military occupation. Not to mention the now apparent abundance of surveillance equipment, Jayson spotting a camera attached to almost every corner in the building, feeling as if all of those mechanical eyes were made exclusively to watch him and only him.

"What do you think is going on?" He asked Yan-chan, whispering it to her so as not to alert the guards.

"I don't know. But it's creeping me out" She responded, her eyes constantly darting back and forth, seeing guards and cameras almost everywhere she looked. "I think we should just lay low for the day. No more… you know"

"Yeah. Good idea" Jayson agreed.

" _Greetings, beloved students of aka-demi academy!"_ A female voice was heard over the intercom, announcing herself to the entire school. _"This is your former student council president, now acting headmistress, Megami Saikou speaking!"_ She said cheerfully.

"Megami Saikou?" Jayson asked, feeling as if he's heard the voice on the intercom before. It was soft. Light. Encouraging and friendly, yet commanding, disciplinary and strict at the same time. As the announcer, the new headmistress spoke on, Jayson struggled to remember where he'd heard that voice before, trying his hardest to recall it before it hit him. That's the same voice from the dance! The voice that belonged to her! The silver haired girl! Now known as Megami Saikou, heiress to the Saikou dynasty!

Hmm… In a way, Jayson was somewhat flattered now that he knew that someone of such a high social standing would dare to even acknowledge him, let alone share a dance with him. This girl was the very definition of high class, being practically royalty! And Jayson being… Well, Jayson.

" _Now, it has come to my attention that many of you have shown concern over the armed guards and new surveillance systems. Rest assured, dear staff and students. This is all for your protection"_ Megami claimed. _"There is a very dangerous person hiding among you. A person who intends to do you great harm… even kill you"_ She said bluntly, the multiple students in the halls gasping in shock and fear as they heard that, finally informed of the danger within their own school. Their safe haven compromised.

" _But please, do not panic. That is why my men are here! They are here to protect you from that danger! They are here to willingly risk their lives for your safety! Your protection!"_ Megami Stated. _"Now, in regards to the new student protection protocols, many zero-tolerance policies have been put in place. One of those being that no student, under any circumstances, is allowed to leave their classroom unless instructed to or escorted by a guard. Also, all students and faculty must obey any and all armed Saikou personnel. Failure to comply will result in immediate suspension. This goes for both students and faculty. The rest of the policies shall be explained to you via your homeroom teachers. That is all. Have a wonderful day!"_ She signed off, the intercom going silent as the school went on with the rest of it's day, everyone now fully aware of the danger. The murderer.

However, nobody seemed to posses any evidence as to who or what this danger was, leaving Jayson and Yan-chan thinking that as long as they no longer conducted their killing within the school while laying low and playing dumb, they could be able to get away with almost everything.

"Ms. Aishi. Mr. Stone. You're both five minutes late" Their teacher, Mrs. Fuka stated in a scolding tone, Her eyes glaring at both of them as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed, the rest of the class watching on. "Not to mention that you've also skipped two whole days of school. Two! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Um… Terribly sorry, Sensei" Yan-chan said as she bowed to Mrs. Fuka, her head hung low in shame. "If you're going to punish anyone, punish me and only me. I was going through something… very difficult over these past few days. Jayson was just being a good friend and keeping an eye on me. It's all my fault. Not his" She stated.

"Is that so? And what was so difficult for you, exactly? What reason could you possibly have for playing hooky twice in not only my class but every other one?" Mrs. Fuka asked, not convinced.

"I… Um" Yan-chan gulped in nervousness, feeling embarrassed at the idea of stating this to the entire class. "I tried to kill myself" She confessed, a few students looking on in shock, Mrs. Fuka definitely taken aback at hearing that. Yan-chan was one of her best students after all. And though Mrs. Fuka was strict and stern, she loved all of her students to death, seeing them as her own children in a way.

"Oh. I… I'm so sorry to hear that. A-Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, Sensei. I'm better now" Yan-chan said. "I only ask that you give punishment to me and not Jayson. He was just…"

"It's alright. Neither of you have to be punished. I'm just glad you're safe. You may both take your seats"

"Thank you, Sensei" Yan-chan said as Jayson and her sat at their desks, pulling out there large textbooks from within their schoolbags and opening them to the appropriate pages.

"Now, I know that a few of you may be slightly concerned over the measures our new headmistress has taken to secure our safety"

"Yeah! What the hell is going on, Sensei?!" One of the female students asked, slightly scared given the whole situation. "Those guards are like, total perverts! They stopped me in the middle of the hallway just to feel me up! They claim that it's their job to 'search' me and see if I'm carrying weapons! Why would I bring weapons to the school?!"

"Those guys are out of control! One of those assholes slammed my friend into the ground and started tearing apart his backpack! what's wrong with these psychos?!" A male student shouted.

"All right! All right! Everyone calm down!" The teacher shouted to the students, trying her hardest to keep order in her classroom, everyone going silent and giving her their full attention. "I understand that you're all very worried and very scared. But you have nothing to fear. This all being done for you! This is for your protection! Your safety!" She claimed.

"I doubt it" Jayson said under his breath as he leaned back in his desk chair, his arms crossed and a sour look on his face.

"Shh!" Yan-chan shushed, trying to listen to the teacher as Jayson rolled his eyes.

"I've talked with the school board over this and couldn't agree with them more. There is a danger in this school and all of you need to be kept safe from it. As for the guards, they're only going to be here temporarily. Once the threat is neutralized, they'll leave and we can all go back to normal" Mrs. Fuka claimed, the students seeming much more calmed and at ease thanks to her explanation. "Now, let's get on with today's lesson" She said as she stood in front of the blackboard, writing the subject of today's lesson in chalk.

" _Jayson Stone to the headmistress' office!"_ The intercom called suddenly. _"Jayson Stone to the headmistress' office! That is all"_ It said, a confused look coming onto Jayson's face as he pondered why he would be sent there. He hasn't done anything wrong to deserve such a trip. He literally just set foot in the school. Unless he unknowingly violated some sort of protocol, he was one hundred percent innocent.

Even if he was somewhat in the wrong for whatever reason, he wouldn't be sent directly to the headmaste… mistress' office. He'd go straight to the guidance counselor instead.

"What did you do this time?" Yan-chan asked in a whisper.

"Nothing!" Jayson responded.

"Mr. Stone. You're excused. Go" Mrs. Fuka authorized as Jayson stood up from his desk and exited the classroom, finding two guards standing just outside, their hands behind their backs as they looked at Jayson.

"Something wrong, guys?" He asked.

"We've been sent to escort you to the headmistress' office" One of them said.

"Aww, come on. I'm not a little kid who needs to be watched over and protected. I can take care of myself, okay? I don't need any escort"

"With all do respect, kid. It's part of protocol. We've got no choice" The other guard said.

"Fine" Jayson said, agreeing to the escort as he made his way to the third floor of the school, the floor the headmistress' office was located on, him rolling his eyes in annoyance at the fact that he was required to be accompanied by an escort. Wasn't it bad enough that there were already guards and security cameras everywhere? Did he really have to have two fully grown men watching his back as well?

"I can't friggin' believe this, man! Ten years! I've been guarding Saikou tower for ten years! And how does the boss show his appreciation for my service? By putting me to watch over a bunch of little kids! What a waste!" Another guard ranted as Jayson walked by, his tone loud and frustrated as Jayson slowed down his pace, eavesdropping.

"I don't think it's a waste" A different guard interjected. "You heard Ms. Saikou. There's a murderer here and all of these kids are in danger. My daughter goes to this school! And I ain't letting some murdering psycho turn my little girl into his next victim! When he comes out, it's gonna be my bullets that'll put him down!" He said loudly, Jayson gulping in nervousness as he heard that, his pace returning to normal as he passed the pair of guards by.

He soon reached the door to the headmistress' office, the secretary outside telling him to sit down and wait until the headmistress was ready for him, her already dealing with someone else.

"Have you lost your mind, little girl?!" Jayson heard the shouting through the wall as he sat in one of the waiting chairs, recognizing the voice as Kocho Shuyona. The old headmaster. "Armed soldiers patrolling the halls?! Military grade surveillance systems?! Metal detectors and mandatory searches through student property?! Has all this power gone to your head?! You've spat directly in the face of everything aka-demi was made to be! A safe, welcoming and peaceful environment for all! But now it's no better then a prison!" He shouted, obviously frustrated and disgraced to see what his beloved school had become under Saikou rule, Jayson agreeing that now that it was mentioned, the school did feel like a prison.

The former headmaster soon exited the office, having been escorted out by someone.

She looked to be a girl about Yan-chan's age. Possibly a year older. Though she wasn't a student due to the fact that she didn't wear the school uniform. She instead wore a white collared shirt with a black blazer that had red details. A short black skirt and a red bow tie around her neck, her latex gloved hands clenched tightly into fists as she glared her crimson red eyes at Jayson, her messy dark black hair hiding one of them.

As Jayson looked back, a feeling of deja-vu overcame him, this girl's face ringing familiar to him, as if he'd seen her before.

"Jayson Stone?" She asked, her tone sounding venomous. Angry and hateful, as if she held some sort of grudge or negative predisposition towards Jayson. But he however felt as if he barely knew this girl, even if he did somewhat feel like he's seen her face before from… somewhere. Somewhere from a long time ago.

"Yeah. That's me" He answered, the black haired girl scoffing slightly as she leaned against one of the walls. "The headmistress will see you now" She said, Jayson standing up and walking into the office, shutting the door on his way in.

"And there he is. My special friend from the dance" Megami Saikou, the new headmistress said as she sat at the desk in the center of the office, a welcoming smile on her face as she used her index finger to motion for Jayson to come closer. "You asked for my name last time we were face to face. It was rude of me to not give it to you. I am Megami Saikou. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Now come in and make yourself comfortable. Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" She asked, her tone sounding friendly and hospitable. Nonthreatening and safe.

"No thanks. And I prefer to stand if you don't mind" Jayson responded, a sharp and intimidating glare on his face, showing Megami that he wasn't going to fall for her fake smile so easily. He knew better. That friendly and happy little smile is a fabrication. A facade. An act. A trick in which to put your opponents off guard. Create a false sense of security and safety for them. Jayson knew better though. There's a snake hiding behind that angel's face. A wicked grin behind that innocent smile. "What do you want? Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Ooh! Straight to the point, are we? I like that" Megami said, her fake smile still standing strong. "No, Jayson. You're not in any sort of trouble. That's not why I've called you here" She stated.

"Then what is it?" Jayson asked.

"I'm going to be upfront and straight to the point with you, because I know you're impatient and irritable"

"How do you-?"

"I've been watching you for some time. About two years. And I've seen a lot" Megami stated.

"How much?" He asked with a growl, his glare growing sharper and sharper.

"I know that you kill people" She said with a whisper, her smile turning into the wicked grin she hid from him. "Don't worry though. Your secret's safe with me. I promise never to tell another living soul" She claimed. "In fact, I am very impressed by your… handiwork. So much so that I want to give you something"

"And what might that be?" Jayson asked.

"A job" Megami stated, her tone quickly shifting to something more collected and professional as her grin disappeared and left a blank, expressionless look in it's place.

"A job?" Jayson repeated, Megami's response catching him off guard.

"Yes. Not just any job though. I'd like you to become my personal bodyguard" She said. "As you can expect, my father is a very powerful and important individual in Japan, having a hand in everything from consumer goods to politics. He's considered to be the second most important man in the entire nation, rivaling even the emperor in power. This obviously means that my safety is under constant threat, since many… undesirables will seek to use me to get to him. That's where you come in. As my bodyguard, it will be your job to protect and defend me. Keep me safe from danger" She explained.

"Don't you already have bodyguards?" Jayson asked.

"Well, I do have one already… But if I'm being honest, she's not cut out for the job anymore. She's become too focused… an old friend of hers. So much so that I can't exactly trust her with my safety anymore. Her head isn't in the game, so to speak" Megami stated. "But you? I've already seen you in action many times! I've seen how good of a protector you are. How strong and powerful you are! How determined and devoted you can be! My mind is made up. You're perfect for the job!"

"Thanks, but no thanks" Jayson said, denying Megami's request to become her bodyguard. "I don't like the idea of spending the rest of my life watching the back of some spoiled rich girl. So I'm gonna have to decline" He said, Megami giggling slightly at that.

"I understand. You need a little… incentive, don't you? A small taste of what I can offer you. That's fine" She said with a smile as she pulled out two large and heavy cases and put them on the desk, opening them to reveal that they were filled to the brim with money… loads of money, Jayson's eyes opening wide and his brow jumping up in shock due to the sheer amount of it all. One case was more then enough to have him set up for life! "You like that, don't you?" Megami asked, a playful smile on her face as she stood behind the two cases filled with cash. "This is what you'll be making if you choose to work for me. You'll never go back to a real job again!" She stated.

"I'll be making all of that on a weekly basis?" He questioned, defiantly interested in the large amount of money, showing his greed.

"Daily basis!" Megami corrected, Jayson's jaw dropping at the idea of making such a large amount in such a short time. He quickly composed himself however, the shock and awe of the money fading away as quickly as it came, Jayson going back to his usual state of mind.

"The answer is still no. Sorry, but I've got more important things to deal with. Thanks for the offer though" He said as he made his way to the door.

"It's because of _her_ , Isn't it?" Megami asked as soon as Jayson grabbed the doorknob, stopping as he heard that before turning back around, seeing Megami stand up from her desk, an annoyed look on her face. "I don't understand what you see in that… savage. That creature. I don't understand why you're so… submissive to her. So obedient and docile. You do realize she's toying with you, right?!" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jayson questioned.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know all about your little crush on that monster! I hate to say it, Jayson. But you won't figure it out on your own. She's using you!" Megami accused, getting Jayson's attention back. However, it wasn't very positive attention, that being clear by the angered look on his face. "Can't you see that you're being manipulated and tricked by her?! She doesn't really care about you! She's not your friend or your lover! To her, you're a toy she can play with and throw away when she's done! That's how it's always been! That's how she'll always see you. You're not her friend. You're her pet!" She shouted, trying to make him understand the truth.

"You're wrong" Jayson said, his voice in a low growl and his eyes in a sharp glare, feeling his anger grow stronger and stronger at Megami's outrageous claims. "She cares about me" He stated.

"Yeah. She was really caring when she tried to stab you on the rooftop, wasn't she?!" Megami asked sarcastically. "Look, I know the truth is difficult to deal with. But that doesn't change the fact that she sees you as only a tool. She's not good for you, Jayson. By staying with her, you'll be throwing yourself in another relationship where you're used and abused. It'll be like being with Katherine all over again"

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ " Jayson yelled loudly, Megami jolting back a little in surprise after hearing him raise his voice. "Don't you dare make that comparison! Yan-chan… She's nothing like Katherine! Nothing like her at all!" He shouted in anger.

"Really, Jayson? Are you so sure of that?" Megami asked. "My family have had much… history with the Aishi's. They're all backstabbers and manipulators. You can't trust them. They'll make you think you're safe with them. Make you believe that they're your friends… and that when they'll take the chance to try and kill you in your sleep. You've felt that first hand, didn't you? On the rooftop?" She asked.

"That was… That was something different" Jayson tried to explain.

"I saw it all" Megami stated. "I saw her try to kill you simply because you told her that you loved her. I saw how angry she got. All because of your confession, she hated you. She wanted you dead and was more then willing to do so herself! And then the next day comes around, and suddenly you're all buddy buddy again? Forgive my skepticism, But if I was you, I'd be constantly looking over my shoulder and sleeping with one eye open. She could be planning to kill you again"

"N-No. You're wrong. She doesn't even remember the rooftop!"

"Oh? So she's suddenly got amnesia now? How do you know she's not faking it just so you'll let down your guard?" Megami asked. "But, getting back to our main topic now. I can see that you'll need some time to think about my offer. That's perfectly fine. Take as much time as you like. You can go back to class now, Jayson" She said as she walked towards the door, opening it up for him as he made his way out. "Here. For you" She said as she handed him a small paper card.

"What's this? Your business card?" He asked as he held it in his hand, seeing Megami's name alongside a phone number.

"Well… Yes and no. Even if you don't take the job as my bodyguard, that doesn't mean we shouldn't make an effort to try and become friends, right? You may not like me, but I like you very much. There's something about you that I find… fascinating" She said. "So, I'm giving you my number. You can call whenever you like. I'll always answer. And… if you're not busy this weekend, I'd like to do something with you. Maybe we could go out to dinner? See a movie? That sound fun to you?" She asked, a faint blush coming on to her cheeks.

"I'll think on it" Jayson said as he walked out, shutting the door as he exited the office. As he then made his way back to the classroom, he kept looking at the small paper card, the number written on it practically memorized due to how long he gazed at it.

It honestly took him a while to process all of that. Megami Saikou. The Mary Sue of aka-demi academy. The most perfect girl in all of Japan, the girl who every man wanted and every woman wanted to be. The girl who had money, power, intelligence and almost godlike beauty at her fingertips, being seen as a goddess in her own right… And she just gave her phone number to Jayson Stone. An immigrant from America.

This highly ranked member of a completely different social class requested to spent time with a lowly back alley street thug like him. To many, that's the ultimate honor. Like being in the presence of royalty. Then again, the Saikou family was already considered to be such.

If Jayson started running around the school right now, shouting about how he was friends with Megami Saikou, do you have any idea how high his popularity would soar? Too high to explain. It'd be like becoming an overnight superstar!

"Screw her" Jayson said in a deadpanned tone as he ripped the card in half, tossing it out of his hands and letting it fall to the ground, wanting nothing to do with it. Wanting nothing to do with her, him washing his hands of it.

Still though, his meeting with her rose more then just a few red flags. For someone he's only recently met, she knew a lot about him. More then he was comfortable with. She even know about Katherine! Knew about all the abuse she forced onto Jayson, saying that Yan-chan would be no different.

How did she know about Katherine exactly though? How did she know about Jayson's past relationship? How did she know that he kills people? And even more important… what does she know about Yan-chan? More? Less? And what does she intend to do with this dangerous knowledge? Report it to the authorities?

Maybe it would be a good idea for Jayson to keep an eye on this girl. Watch her for awhile and see what he can see. He can't kill her though. As she stated herself, she's a high profile individual. Should Jayson be able to succeed in taking her life, then things would start to get bad. It'd be like starting a manhunt, everyone from everywhere desperately searching for the killer, intending to avenge the death of Japan's queen. Too risky. Jayson would stick to ghosting her for now. Once he understands the scope of the situation, then he'd decide if drastic measures would need to be taken. Until then, he'd lay low.

* * *

The time was 9:07 AM.

Senpai struggled to pay attention in class as he sat at his desk, trying his hardest to listen to his teacher as she droned on and on about today's topic, going into great details and explanations, Senpai trying yet ultimately failing to process everything she said due to her overloading his brain with information. Not to mention how his own thoughts and worries wouldn't seem to leave him alone, them swimming all around his mind, pestering him to no end as he tried to focus on class.

Though try as he might, they just wouldn't leave him be. They just kept buzzing and buzzing around in his head like angry wasps. They were all about Ayano and Jayson, as you probably guessed. Yeah. He was still bothered about that.

It's just… Everything that happened yesterday at the mall and the day before that. It was all too much for Senpai to handle. Ayano running away from him out of fear and sadness. Jayson threatening to break every bone in his body should he even try to come near her. And even more thought provoking, the return of a long lost and dear friend. Megami Saikou.

That last one was, at this moment, the most concerning one for Senpai. He saw what she's done to the school and honestly, he doesn't like it. He understood that certain precautions were needed to keep the school safe, but don't you think she may have went a little over the top? Kinda took it all too far? There are armed guards around almost every corner with loaded guns for god's sake!

Thanks to Megami's… precautions, the school didn't really feel like a place Senpai wanted to be in anymore. Now it felt like a hostile and dangerous environment. A prison, in a way.

" _Taro Yamada to the headmistress' office!"_ The intercom called, the teacher going silent as soon as she heard it. _"Taro Yamada to the headmistress' office! That is all"_

"Yamada-san, you can go" The teacher said, Senpai sighing as he stood up from his desk and exited the classroom, two armed guards waiting outside in order to escort him safely. He didn't object or even ask questions. He understood why they were there.

He was then escorted by the guards to the headmistress' office, waiting outside while he opened the door and entered.

There, sitting at the desk in the center of the room was her. Megami Saikou. Senpai's dear friend from long ago… And the new headmistress of the school.

"Hello, Taro" She greeted with a smile, Senpai waving to her awkwardly as he walked up to the desk, taking a seat on one of the chairs. He had to admit. Though he and Megami were already well established friends with little to no reason to feel awkward with each other… it felt weird being around her after she's gained so much power in such a short amount of time.

She's an authority figure now. A very powerful individual who now had a good bit of control over Senpai's academic life. Does this mean that he and she could still be considered close friends? Or does Senpai have to start treating her with the respect deserved of one who bared the title of headmistress?

"Are you okay? You're shaking a little. Something wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Um… No. Everything's fine, Megami. I mean Saikou-san! I mean… Ma'am" He responded nervously. "I'm just a little confused as to where we stand right now. We've only just seen each other again in like, years. And the next day, you become the school's new leader? It's a lot to take in and…"

"And now you don't know what to see me as?" Megami finished his sentence, Senpai nodding once in confirmation, Megami sighing at that. "I'm still your friend, Taro" She said. "This whole arrangement is only temporary. My father is looking around to find a suitable replacement for the school. Until then, I'm supposed to keep an eye on things" She explained.

"So… Why am I here? Am I in trouble or something?" Senpai asked.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you in private" Megami said. "I wanted to discuss my progress on finding the school's killer with you. As of right now, the guards have already identified several problematic students and complied them into a list of suspects. We've also been tearing apart the school for evidence, interrogating students and witnesses. I've even reached out to the local authorities, who are now informed and will be assisting the investigation" She explained.

"Really? That's amazing! More then amazing! That's awesome!" Senpai said in joy, glad to know that finally, somebody was actually doing real work to find and apprehend whoever was responsible for this horrible bloodbath, determined to bring them to justice. "You really mean business, Megami! I should have went to you about this ever since day one!"

"Well, why didn't you?" Megami asked. "I was technically still going to the school. You could have just came into the student council's office at any time"

"Oh… Right. The laptop" Senpai remembered. "I Um… I couldn't really bring myself to do that. Seeing you behind a computer screen instead of in person… It wasn't the same" He said with a sigh, hanging his head down low as a frown formed on his face.

"I know. It wouldn't have been the same for me either. But that's all over now. I'm here and I'm here to stay. Here to stay with you" Megami said with a soft smile, A similar one coming onto Senpai as he looked up at her.

"You really mean that?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Nobody is going to drive us apart ever again" Megami stated confidently as she stood up from the desk, moving to stand in front of Senpai. Her hands on his shoulders, gripping them gently as she stared him in the eyes, Senpai seeing no dishonesty in them. "Now. I need to show you something important" Megami said as she moved back behind the desk, pulling out a folder from within one of the draws and setting it down.

"What's this?" Senpai asked as he opened it, seeing what looked to be profiles of various students. Their pictures next to large blocks of text that displayed their information. Everything. Height. Weight. Name. Address. Race. Traits and characteristics. Even various recorded instances they were involved in during the past school years.

"Everyone inside that folder is considered a suspect" Megami stated as Senpai browsed through the folder, glancing at almost every profile it held. Quite a lengthy list honestly. There had to be over fifty different students in this one folder, all of them labeled as potential suspects of the aka-demi killer case. Some however, were of higher priority then others, their profiles having the word 'prime suspect' stamped on with red ink.

There were only two prime suspects in the folder. One of which was Osoro Shidesu, who was marked as such due to her incredibly long streak of violence and cruelty towards the students.

The other was Jayson. Jayson Stone. Senpai's eyes widening in shock as he held the profile in his hands, the picture glaring straight at him as he read through the information, Jayson being described as a very violent, hateful, aggressive and cruel brute. Every recorded instance to prove such a description being kept on file since the day of his enrollment. Quiet a lengthy list, honestly. Senpai was surprised that, with this many instances of violence under his belt, Jayson was still in school and not expelled. It was also reported that multiple students and even a few members of faculty had demanded his expulsion.

That wasn't exactly shocking for Senpai though, as he had previously suspected Jayson to be the murderer, even after his own investigation held no proof of such. He still just had that gut feeling.

But what was actually shocking to Senpai was the profile he found after putting Jayson's to the side. Ayano Aishi.

She wasn't labeled as a prime suspect though. In fact, she was more or less labeled as a potential accomplice, there being only three lines of text to back up that accusation.

 **-Born into family with known criminal past.**

 **-Mother previously held on trial for murder.**

 **-Shares residence with prime suspect.**

"Why is Ayano-chan on here?" Senpai asked as he held her profile in his hand. "This has to be a mistake! Ayano-chan would never do anything like that!" He said.

"Really? It sounds like something she'd do. She is an Aishi after all" Megami said.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Senpai asked, ignorant of the history of the Aishi family.

"Well, almost every Aishi in Japan has had their fair share of crime" Megami stated. "Everything from shoplifting to organized terror attacks. If someone commits a crime, it's a good chance that they have ties to the Aishi clan. That family has… bad history. History that goes back long before even our parents were born"

"That doesn't mean that she's like that though" Senpai said.

"You're right, Taro. It's wrong to automatically assume that she's just like everyone else in her family. But we're just being cautious. As of right now, we don't have enough information about her to label her as a prime suspect. That's why she's labeled as a potential accomplice" Megami explained. "Listen, I know these are friends of yours. But if they're in this folder, that means that they are suspects. And as a student of aka-demi academy, it's your duty to share any and all information you may have that could help. Do you have any information?" She asked.

"N-No" Senpai said nervously, twitching slightly as he looked towards the ground, away from Megami's eyes. As if he had lost the strength to face her.

"You hesitated" She stated, observing Senpai's odd behavior. "Are you hiding something from me, Taro?" She asked.

"I… Well…"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but this is serious business and if you have any information, you have to present it!"

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" Senpai shouted suddenly, standing up from his chair while shaking and twitching like a nervous wreck, his dark secret confessed.

"You… You murdered someone?!" Megami asked, shocked and appalled to hear such a thing.

"I… I had no choice!" Senpai shouted again, trying to explain as best as he could, him getting more and more distressed and distraught as he recalled the memory, it being an uncomfortable one to relive. "It was in self defense! I swear! She… She was going to kill my friends if I didn't do something and…"

"Shh… Shh… Slow down. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning, okay?" She asked as she gently grabbed Senpai by the shoulders again, pulling him into a warm and calming hug, trying to ease him so that he could better explain. "Remembering it is painful, I know. But please, tell me everything. I'll be understanding. I promise" She said softly, Senpai taking a deep breath before explaining himself, recalling the night when the two twins, Rumi and Kumi kidnapped him, Jayson and Ayano with the intent to kill them.

Senpai went into great detail about that event, especially the part when he stabbed Kumi in the neck, accurately explaining everything as the memory flashed back in his mind. He even told Megami where they all hid the bodies, her continuing to hold Senpai in her arms as she listened to his confession.

"So you see… I had no choice. She was going to kill Jayson. And then she was going to kill me!"

"Shh… Shh. It's okay. I understand. You did the right thing, Taro" Megami said as she held Senpai closely, her gloved fingers gently stroking his scalp, sending little tingles through him as his head laid against her chest. "It wasn't your fault. It was Jayson's" She said. "He instigated that violence. Threw you into it. Though this isn't enough to prove that he's connected to the rest of the murders. Do you have any more information?"

"Well… No" Senpai said as he pulled away from Megami. "But I think I know someone who does. It'll probably cost you though"

"That's fine. I'm willing to make such a sacrifice if it means bringing in new evidence. Money is no object to me" Megami stated. "So, who is this person you're referring me to?" She asked.

"His business partner"

* * *

The time was 12:06 PM.

Info-chan laid back in her chair as she sat at her desk in her private room in aka-demi academy, her fingers pressing down on the many keys on her keyboard, it clicking and clacking with every keystroke as she tried to quickly finish up the rest of her work before the start of second period.

Today was actually a very good day for Info-chan's business. Felt like a breath of fresh air when compared to the chaotic mess that was yesterday and the day before. There was no more rebellion from clients anymore. No more protests and fighting. After Haruto Yuto had spread the word that Info-chan wasn't going to stand idly by as her clients tried to dismantle her establishment, they quickly surrendered without a fight and rejoined her, fearing that they too would be paid a visit by her.

Info-chan suspected that Haruto may have been trying to boost their resolve, hoping that their fear of her would drive them to more… drastic measures. But in reality, this has seemed to garner the opposite effect, nearly crushing whatever had remained of this little rebellion. However, there were still a few stragglers that needed to be dealt with, all in due time of course. As well as that autonomous asshole that started all of this.

That person however, they won't be much of a problem anymore. Especially not after Info-chan and Jayson paid Aoi Hana, the vice president of the gardening club a very special visit. Turned out that the little chlorophile is a good friend to them and was also the first to organize all of this.

Though the tree huger was resistant at first, Info-chan and Jayson's combined efforts were able to make her spill everything in practically no time at all. All Jayson really had to do was take a lawn mower to her little garden in the backyard, as well as break a few of her flower pots. Once her 'babies' as she called them, were ruffed up a bit, she sung like J-pop star, explaining everything in great detail. Everything. Thanks to Aoi, Info-chan knew who was mussing around with her business.

Her train of thought was ruined after hearing a loud knock on her door, her breaking out of her thought induced trance as the person on the other side kept pounding away, their knocking getting louder and louder.

"One second!" Info-chan said as she began typing away on her keyboard, booting up a program that would let her access the new security camera she'd installed over the door to her room, her now able to see who exactly was knocking.

A look of shock came to her face when she saw who was at the door though. Guards. Saikou guards. three of them to be exact. Their guns un-holstered and their safety's off, taking defensive positions around the door, almost as if they were expecting a fire fight.

Info-chan breathed in deeply as she contemplated what to do, only for the guards at the door to finally get fed up with waiting and kick their way in, Info-chan screaming in fright as the guards all swarmed into the room, one of them pointing his gun directly at her, her hands instinctively rising into the air due to the fear of being shot at.

"Don't shoot!" She shouted in a panicked tone as the rest of the guards began surveying the room like trained professionals. After sweeping the room and finding it to be clear of… whatever they were expecting, one of them pulled out the mobile radio strapped to his vest.

"Room's clear, Ma'am. You may enter" He spoke into the radio, the guards all holding their position as the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway, Megami Saikou coming to the door and walking inside, a wicked grin on her face.

"Hello, Info-chan" She said in a friendly tone as she looked down at the girl, who was still being held at gunpoint, her arms starting to get sore due to the long amount of time she held them up. "You can put your guns down, boys. She won't be a problem" Megami commanded, her guardd immediately standing down, their pistols finally holstered, Info-chan breathing a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Saikou?!" She shouted angrily, not liking the unpleasant experience she just went through. "I thought your thugs were supposed to protect us! Not shove guns in our faces! Wait until the school board hears about this!"

"Shut up" Megami said in a low growl, her tone changing from happy and friendly to intimidating and aggressive rather quickly. "My guards are not thugs. They are hard working individuals who earn their keep. As for their jobs, they're fulfilling them perfectly. Protecting the school from anything they deem dangerous and harmful, such as you" She said, her eyes glaring daggers at Info-chan.

"The hell are you talking about?! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Don't play stupid with me! I know all about your little blackmail and extortion scheme. After all, I'm the one that's been trying to stop it!" She said, revealing herself as the anonymous saboteur that had been troubling Info-chan for so long. "Normally, I'd say something cliché like _Your reign of terror over this school ends now!_ But actually, I'm surprised you lasted so long against me. In fact, you even managed to build yourself back up after I knocked you down! I'm so impressed by your determination, that I was wondering if you'd like a job at Saikou corp. Someone with your technical know-how, I'm sure we'd find a place for you" She praised.

"Work for you? Why? So I can fucked over by the capitalist machine?! So I can become a slave to the corporation?! No way!" Info-chan refused, Megami rolling her eyes at Info-chan's pathetic reasoning.

"Fine. I didn't come here to recruit you anyways"

"Then why are you here?" Info-chan asked.

"I'm going to make you a deal. You have access to information. Information that I desperately need for my investigations into the murders. If you hand over that information, I'll leave you alone to continue your little blackmail and extortion scheme in peace. You'll never see hide nor hair of me after that" Megami explained.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll destroy your entire operation right now and have you imprisoned"

"Okay. Fine. What do you want?" Info-chan asked, agreeing to Megami's request.

"I need a very specific set of files that I know you have. Files that hold very, very important information" She stated. "I want the Aishi files. All of them"

"The… The what?!" Info-chan asked, thinking she misheard her. "Aishi files?… Don't know what you're talking about, I'm afraid. I don't even know any Aishi's" She claimed.

"Really? I find that doubtful, considering that your business partner wants to have violent and aggressive sex with one!" Megami shouted angrily, knowing fully well that Info-chan was intentionally lying.

"Hey! What my partner wants to do to other women is his own business! I keep out of that stuff. But yeah, he's got a thing for one of them. Other then that, I don't know anything!"

"Stop lying to me. I don't like it when people lie" Megami growled, her glare growing sharp enough to cut through solid stone.

"I'm telling the truth" Info-chan said, matching Megami's glare with one of her own.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! _**FUCKING LIAR!**_ " She shouted loudly as she used the back of her hand to smack Info-chan in the face, her yelping in pain as the spot Megami struck turned bright red. "I can see that you'll need some… persuasion. That's fine. We'll get the truth out of you. One way or another. Take her to the basement, boys!" She commanded, her guards quick to obey her orders, grabbing Info-chan by the arms and pulling her out of the room, Megami following them on the way to the basement.

"Aishi files? What's the Aishi files?" Jayson Stone asked as he hid himself in one of the corners of the hallway, watching the armed guards and Megami Saikou drag Info-chan away to the basement.

He had been following Megami around ever since the lunch bell sounded, stalking her as she went on with her day, him hoping that doing so would help him decide whether or not Megami was a threat that should have been dealt with.

Honestly, she was the biggest threat to Jayson right now,. More then Senpai. She outright stated that she knew about what Jayson and Yan-chan did. She knew that they were killers and she likely had evidence to prove it. But as for her actual intentions, Jayson was clueless. If she did plan to reveal and turn him and Yan-chan in to the authorities, why would she outright tell Jayson that she knew he was a murderer?

Hell, why would she offer him the job of being her personal bodyguard? What was she going on about with all this? What did she hope to gain? What statement was she trying to make? Was she a friend or foe? Ally or enemy? Jayson didn't know, but he'd make it his mission to find out.

He followed closely, trying his hardest not to be seen as the guards and Megami forcibly brought Info-chan into the basement of the school, pushing her into and old wooden chair and tying down her wrists and ankles, her struggling and squirming for freedom the entire time, the guards tying her down extra tight as a result.

They didn't seem to notice Jayson as he snuck by, hiding behind a large stack of old boxes as he waited to see what they intended to do to her. He'd be ready to jump all of them if it possibly turned violent. Though until that happened, he watched and waited.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are you doing this?!" Info-chan screamed in panic as she tried to break free from her bindings. "Let me go, you psycho!" She shouted.

"I will" Megami said as she stood in front of Info-chan. "After you tell me where the Aishi files are. Then I'll let you go. I'll even let you keep your little scheme running since technically, you are keeping your side of the bargain. Now tell me where the Aishi files are!" She demanded.

"Okay. I'll tell you" Info-chan said. "Come closer and I'll whisper it" She said, Megami rolling her eyes as she leaned in closely, bringing her ear to Info-chan's lips. She then rudely spat into Megami's ear, Her screaming in disgust and jerking her head away.

"EWW! YOU DISGUSTING BITCH!" Megami cursed loudly as she slapped Info-chan with the back of her hand again. She then sighed loudly in irritation as she pulled out a handkerchief, using it to clean her ear of Info-chan's saliva. "That's the second time I've sworn today. At this rate, you're going to turn me into a potty mouth"

"Aww! What's wrong?! You didn't like that?!" Info-chan asked in a shout, a satisfied grin on her face.

"No. I didn't" Megami stated. "I'm trying to be civil with you. Really, I am. But I can see now that I'll have to resort to drastic measures!" She said as she snapped her fingers, her guards immediately obeying her silent command and pulling out a small, black leather suitcase, setting it down on one of the tables.

"Wha-What's in there?" Info-chan asked, her mind imagining the worst.

"Something that will give you incentive to cooperate" Megami said as she began slipping off her black silk opera gloves, folding them before neatly setting them down onto the table, swapping them out for the latex gloves inside the small case.

"Y-You're gonna torture me! Aren't you?!" Info-chan asked, Megami seeing her getting progressively more nervous as the seconds went by. "G-Go ahead! I'm not scared of you! You torture me, and you'll only be giving me a reason to sue you for everything you own! My mother's a lawyer! We'll take everything from you in court!" She shouted.

"Funny that you should bring up the legal system. You see, while torture may be considered illegal, the definition is actually very cut and dry. Very defined. It's only torture if it causes you pain" Megami giggled. "And… My methods are much more pleasant then what you may be expecting" She giggled again as she pulled out her instruments of torture, ready and willing to use them on her poor, unsuspecting victim.

Jayson looked at the… tools with confusion. Feathers? Yeah. Feathers. Two to be exact. Each held in one hand, both of them long, white and fluffy. Defiantly bigger then something you'd find on your average bird.

"What are you doing with… No! You wouldn't!" Info-chan said, finally realizing what was going to happen.

"Try me" Megami said with a wicked grin as her guards flipped the chair onto it's back, Info-chan falling to the floor with it as she felt the guards grab her by the legs, her shoes and socks removed from her feet, both of them exposed as she struggled more.

"Hold her steady, boys!" Megami said as she began running the feather up and down Info-chan's feet, the soft material gently stroking the sensitive flesh, Info-chan feeling a pleasant tingling sensation as Megami kept going.

She started slowly at first, easing Info-chan into everything. Making her think it wasn't so bad as she made it out to be. It was then that Megami really started to go to work, running the feathers across both of Info-chan's feet at a much faster pace, her unwillingly starting to giggle and laugh in reaction to the sensation.

"Are you ticklish?" Megami asked as she laughed along, seeming to be enjoying this. "Tickle tickle tickle!" She said as she began stroking Info-chan's feet with the feathers more aggressively, her victim's laughing growing louder and louder as she tried to break free from her bindings, trying desperately to escape as the sensation grew stronger and stronger, Info-chan's laughing growing louder and louder.

"S-stop!" She laughed as Megami kept going. "This… Ah! Th-this isn't… Funny!"

"Really? Then why are you laughing so much?!" Megami giggled as she kept going, her tickle torture becoming more and more aggressive, her feathers starting to go in between Info-chan's toes, causing her to laugh even louder, to the point where she was practically screaming. "Kitschy, kitschy coo!" Megami giggled as she continued.

"Damn. And I though Yan-chan was brutal" Jayson said silently, watching the entire thing from behind the old boxes in the background as Info-chan just kept laughing and laughing, the expression on her face changing from a look of pleasure to that of pain, all the laughing probably starting to hurt, making her feel as if her lungs were on fire. Her voice most defiantly wearing itself out.

"P-please! Haha! No more!" She begged. "It hurts! Hahaha! Make it stop!" Info-chan shouted as she started squirming and struggling harder, moving around violently in reaction to the tickling as her stomach muscles began aching incredibly, overworked from how hard they had to rapidly expand and contract due to her frantic laughing.

"You know how to make it stop! Tell me where the files are or this will just keep happening! Besides, you look like your having so much fun! I've never seen someone laugh so much!"

 ** _"Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! Just please, stop!"_** She screamed out loud, almost as if she was trying to call out to the heavens.

"Alright then. I think you've had enough" Megami said as she pulled the feathers away, info-chan finally allowed to breath normally as the guards pulled her chair back up, her hanging her head down low as she breathed deeply in and out as she sweated heavily, exhausted from that whole ordeal. "Now… tell me where the Aishi files are" Megami commanded in a soft tone, grabbing Info-chan by the chin as she stared her in the eyes intensely, practically peering into Info-chan's soul, her will weakened by Megami's… torturing.

"They're in my room. I keep them in a small hard drive in a shoebox under my bed" She confessed, Megami's grin returning upon finally getting a real answer. "I'm… too scared to bring the files to school. If Jayson or Ayano find out about them, they'll kill me"

"See? Was that so hard?" Megami asked.

"Y-Yes!" Info-chan shouted angrily. "I told you what you want to know! Now let me out of this thing!" She demanded as she began struggling and squirming again.

"Not just yet" Megami said as she began walking away. "I have to make sure you're telling the truth, so I'm going to leave you here until I get the files myself. In the meantime, my guards will keep you company. Won't you, boys?"

"Yes, Ma'am" They all said as Megami exited the basement, the guards all relaxing after their boss left, Jayson seeing this as his opportunity to strike.

"Seriously, man. What the hell are we doing here?" One of the guards asked.

"What are you talking about?" One of the others asked back.

"I'm talking about this school! Why are we wasting our time with this place?"

"Didn't you hear the briefing? There's a murderer loose in the school!"

"No there's not! We all know that, right? This murderer junk is all fake PR to make the boss look good! I've been on the Saikou team for five years. The boss pulls this stuff all the time"

"It's for real this time. Ms. Saikou said it herself"

"And another thing! Why are we taking orders from that spoiled brat?!"

"Because that spoiled brat is your future boss! She's gonna start running this show soon, so we all gotta start kissing her ass if we wanna keep our jobs!"

"Alright! Alright! Calm down. You know, whenever I talk to you guys about work, you start acting less like soldiers in a private army and more like a group of brainwashed slaves!"

"It's called loyalty. Maybe if you bothered to show some, you'd find a few more zeros at the end of your paycheck"

"Yeah" The third guard said. "Besides, I like working for Megami. She's much nicer then her asshole of a father. I kinda feel for her, you know? I mean yeah, she's had her entire life handed to her ever since she was a baby, but growing up in her dad's shadow like that? It's got to be a lot of pressure on her. Especially after what happened to Kigyo"

"Yeah. What a mess that was" The second guard said. "Guy was an ass, but he didn't deserve to get shot. And the boss shouldn't have forced Megami to do it. What kind of father orders his children to kill people?"

"Wait. What?!" The first guard asked.

"Been almost a month since that happened and the girl hasn't exactly moved on from it" The third guard explained. "I patrol the penthouse during the night, so I'd know. If you lean against her bedroom door and listen closely, you can hear her crying in her sleep"

"Really? No way"

"Yeah. Sometimes she wakes up screaming too. It's pretty sad" The guards conversed as Jayson snuck up silently, crouching down to avoid being seen as they were all distracted by one another, him preparing his battle plan as he got closer and closer to one of the guards.

He then grabbed one of them from behind, keeping him in a hold as he pulled out the gun from the guard's holster, aiming and shooting the other two dead before they had a chance to draw their guns. He then pushed his captive onto the stone floor, a bullet soon shot at thew back of his head, killing him instantly.

"Took your sweet time, didn't you?!" Info-chan asked in a shout as she looked up at Jayson, angered that he hadn't come for her sooner.

"I was gonna stop them earlier, but you looked like you were having a lot of fun" He taunted.

"Fuck you. Get me out of this thing!" Info-chan demanded, Jayson rolling his eyes as he untied her wrists and ankles, finally freeing from the chair. "Thanks" She said.

"Don't thank me just yet" Jayson said in a low growl as he pulled out his gun on her, it being aimed directly at her head at point blank range as Info-chan's hands went back up instinctively.

"The hell is wrong with you?! You finally lose it and snap or something?!" She asked, panic obvious on her face.

"The Aishi files. What are they?" Jayson questioned.

"Oh… Hehe. You know about those?" Info-chan asked, smiling nervously. "They're nothing important. I swear! They're just… files Ayano-chan requested some time ago! I've been holding them for her until she's ready to pay for them" She claimed, Jayson not buying it as he tilted the gun towards the ground, firing at the floor Info-chan stood on, intentionally missing her feet by only a few inches as she jumped back in shock. "Gah! Fucking psycho!" She cursed.

"The truth! or the next bullet goes in your head!" Jayson threatened.

"You'd kill your own business partner?! Your friend?! All over some girl who doesn't even love you?!"

"I think you already know the answer to that question" He said as he pulled back the firing pin, its click echoing throughout the basement.

"Alright! Okay! You want the truth? You'll get it!" Info-chan said, finally giving in to Jayson, knowing that his threats are never idle. "So… maybe I've been secretly collecting information about Ayano behind your back. And, just figuratively speaking, let's say that a majority of that information is… evidence that she's a psychotic murderer" She said nervously, Jayson glaring hard after hearing that, feeling betrayed by Info-chan.

"How much evidence?" He asked in a low growl, the gun still aimed at her head.

"Enough to sentence Ayano-chan to… life in prison. Send her on death row too, if the prosecution is good enough" She explained nervously, a shocked look coming onto Jayson's face as he dropped the gun onto the ground, running out of the basement as fast as possible, taking off without so much as a word as Info-chan ran after him, the two dashing throughout the school before exiting, sprinting off school grounds.

The two then began running into downtown, entering a large apartment complex where Info-chan and her family lived. They took the elevator to her floor and found her apartment. Floor thirteen. Door forty five.

The door was already unlocked and opened, a pair of keys still remaining in the lock. It must have belonged to one of the workers in the building or possibly the owner, meaning Megami most likely used her wealth to bribe her way into someone else's home.

"Oh! Hello!" She said cheerfully as Jayson entered Info-chan's bedroom, her being right behind him as they both saw Megami sitting on Info-chan's bed, apparently waiting for them, a small detachable computer drive held in her hand, the word' Aishi spelled in black marker over a single, white strip of tape. The Aishi files. Two whole years worth of evidence to prove Yan-chan guilty of murder… Multiple murders.

Jayson shuttered to think what would happen if such damning evidence fell into the wrong hands. Him pondering what sort of cruelty the nation would unleash upon Yan-chan, knowing that underneath the whole cute and innocent schoolgirl charade, there was a vicious, evil monster deep within, capable of striking at any moment.

What sort of cruel punishment would befall her? Death? Probably not. They'd say death, a quick and painless release, would be too good for her. Too good for someone with so much blood on their hands. Unless they decide to make it a slow, agonizing death, making Yan-chan scream in pain and misery before eventually bleeding out. Jayson wouldn't let that happen though. He wouldn't let the law get to her. He wouldn't let the nation turn her death into a cause for celebration.

And he wouldn't let Megami Saikou be the one to kick start such a thing. He's gotta get those files. Take them away and destroy them. That evidence needs to disappear! Right now!

"Mmm. You have a comfy bed, Info-chan. Honestly, makes me feel like I could go for a nap" Megami said as she let out a fake yawn, moving to lay down on the bed, her long silver hair all strewn around the pillows. "Care to join me, Jayson? You look like you could use a nap too" She said with a mischievous grin, teasing Jayson. "I have to warn you though. I'm a cuddler. You get in bed with me, And I'm not letting you go!" She giggled.

"No thanks" Jayson refused. "I'm more interested in that hard drive you're holding. I want it. Now" He said, demanding it be handed over to him.

"No can do, I'm afraid. I need this hard drive. How else am I going to accuse Ayano-chan for murder?" She asked as she sat up from her laying position. "I'm not stupid. I know exactly what will happen if I try to accuse her without these files. She'll just bat her eyes and look as cute as possible for the judge and jury. She'll cry her fake little tears and put on that scared face to gain their sympathy. Just like her mother did. But if I show this evidence. Evidence that outright proves her guilty of murder… I'd pay to see the actual scared look on her face"

"Why?" Jayson asked. "What do you have against Yan-chan?"

"More then you'd know. More then you'd like to know" Megami stated "My father forced me to leave the school years ago. Forced me to attend over video chats on my computer. I was torn away from my friends! My classmates! My teachers! And the only way I could see them. The only way I could be with them… was by sitting in the comfort of my own home, gazing at them through a computer screen. All because an Aishi girl decided to enroll herself in my school. She took me away from it. Prevented me from being a normal girl who attended school like everyone else"

"And that's it? That's why your so angry at her?"

"Please let me finish! After I was spending so much time isolated at home, my father began noticing my… capabilities" Megami said. "I already hated being daddy's little princess. But now I was more then that. I was daddy's little money printer! Ever since he pulled me out of aka-demi, he made me the face of his entire damn company! My name was thrown onto whatever he was trying to shill out at the time. It didn't matter what he was trying to sell, be it advanced technological gadgets or a simple toaster. If it had the Saikou brand on it, it also had me on the television going _Look at how shiny and new it is! Buy it now!_ And oddly enough, people did start buying! All because that pretty girl on the tv told them too. It really is an idiot box, isn't it?"

"I guess it is" Jayson said. "Personally, I think your commercials are awful. You sound so fake and artificial. Like a robot. It's so irritating, I change the channel"

"I do too. I hate seeing myself like that. I'm ashamed to look at that screen and see myself sell my soul to big business" Megami admitted. "I guess all the advertising made me some sort of overnight celebrity. Nobody really cared about the products I was telling them to buy. They all just wanted to know who the pretty girl on the tv was. And slowly but surely… my name got out there. I wasn't Megami Saikou, daughter of a multi-trillionair anymore. I was Megami Saikou, the beloved nationwide icon. The _queen of japan_ _._ I wanna shoot whoever gave me that name" She explained.

"You do realize that you're living a life people would kill for, right? Everybody wants to be rich and famous" Jayson stated.

"And everyone who's rich and famous wants to be normal like everyone else. I know it's a cliché line, but there's truth in it. The grass always is greener on the other side" Megami said with a sigh. "Honestly, I hate myself. I hate my life. I hate the wealth! I hate the fame! I hate the attention! I just… I just want to be normal like everyone else. Have friends who actually want to be around me and not my money! Walk down the street without some preteen girl going _Look! It's Megami Saikou!"_ She ranted, venting out nearly all her frustration with herself.

"And you think getting Yan-chan arrested is and incarcerated is going to help all of that?" Jayson asked, genuinely confused by Megami's logic after listening to her rant.

"No. Of course not. I can't change who I am now. I know that. The reason I want Ayano brought to justice is not because I see her as the sole reason as to why my life is so horrible. It's something entirely different" She stated. "Like I stated before, the Aishi's and the Saikou's have history… Bad history. Awful history. Ayano is simply going to be the first of many revenges for the pain the Aishi's inflicted upon my family! My ancestors! It's also going to be a revenge for my friends! Asu and Osana. I know she killed them. That family… They're a disease. A cancer. And I am going to purge this nation…No! This world of every last one of them. Exterminate them like the vermin they are!"

"Well I've got news for you, rich girl" Jayson said in a low growl. "That cancer. That disease. That's my family now"

"They don't have to be" Megami said. "Jayson… They're manipulating you. You've been tricked and decived. Had your heart played with. Ryoba. Ayano. They don't see you as part of their family! And even if they do, your role in that family is no better then that of a house pet! A dog! They're using you to further their own agendas! They only let you live because you serve a purpose for them! And once that purpose is fulfilled, they'll just throw you away!"

"I hate to say it… But she's kind of right" Info-chan interjected, agreeing with Megami. "You don't know for sure. Ayano-chan could just be lying to you, Jayson. Playing with you. Tricking you. She's a manipulator to the very core and you know that as well as I do"

"Exactly!" Megami said. "But it doesn't have to be like that, Jayson. You may think you need them. You may think you need _her_ , but you don't! And I can prove that to you! Take my offer! Work for the Saikou family! Work for me! Become my bodyguard! Become a part of my family! You'll be given a better life. A cleaner life. A happier one" She said, begging Jayson to drop his flag and take up Megami's, wanting him to be on her team. On her side. In her corner. Hoping that such a change would show Jayson that he didn't need to depend on Ayano for happiness. Show him that he didn't and never would need her for anything at all.

"I said no!" He refused again, practically spitting on the offer. "Now I'm done talking! Either give me that hard drive or I'm taking it by force!"

"Stubborn American! Are you so blinded by your 'love' that you've been rendered incapable of common sense?!" Megami growled, angry that her offer was denied not once but twice, Jayson refusing to see that his life would be much more happier and stable with her instead of that… Monster. "Fine. I tried my best to help you! I tried to make you see the light! And I mean it when I say that I only had your best interest at heart. Not mine. Yours"

"The hard drive! Now!" Jayson demanded, his anger growing more and more as he waited for Megami to hand it over.

"You want it so bad?" She asked as she hid it within her breasts, a flirtatious grin on her face as she presented her chest to Jayson. "Come and get it, Big boy!" She challenged.

"Gladly" He said as he marched over to her, intending to take the drive back as Megami quickly dashed past him, climbing out the open window that led to the fire escape, Jayson immediately running after her, chasing her up the fire escape.

She eventually made it as high as the stairs of the escape would take her, moving to climb the tall ladder that led to the roof of the building, Jayson getting closer and closer by the second.

"I'm right on your ass, Saikou!" He said as he climbed up the ladder, being directly under Megami.

"It seems you are! And what a lovely little ass it is, Isn't it?" She said as she gave her butt a little wiggle for him, both a taunt and a tease. She knew for a fact that he was defiantly able to see up her skirt. "Do you like the look of my ass? Get a nice, good look. Because I will never let you see it again!" She said as she kicked Jayson, her foot coming into contact with his face, causing him to lose his grip on the ladder, him quickly regaining his balance and grabbing back on as Megami climbed onto the roof.

He climbed up after her, ignoring the pain she had caused thanks to her rather hard kick to his face. He then began running after her as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, the small length of the side streets and alleyways insuring that this was all entirely safe, neither one of them worrying about plummeting to their death due to not jumping far enough.

Megami was then forced to stop as she came to the very end of one of the rooftops, looking down at the large street below that divided this building from the other, the gap nearly impossible to jump and no exits in sight. This was a dead end. She could either let Jayson catch her… or jump and fall to her death.

Either way would still be a win for him anyways.

She gasped as she looked to her back, seeing Jayson coming up on her, getting closer and closer, gaining more momentum by the seconds. Hmm… Momentum. Megami's grin returned to her face as she concocted a plan, seeing Jayson get closer and closer, running at near lightning speed as megami began running directly towards him, making her legs work hard to try and run as fast as she could. The moment she was close enough, she quickly dropped to the floor, sliding under Jayson as she grabbed him by his ankles, tossing his legs into the air, causing him to lose his balance and fall, his momentum taking him over the edge of the building.

Luckily, he didn't die thanks to the garbage truck that conveniently pulled up alongside the building, Jayson falling into it, the copious amount of trash bags breaking his fall, the truck soon driving away with Jayson in it, taking him god knows where. His plan to stop Megami and retrieve the Aishi files failed, them still being in her possession.

"Men. So easy to outsmart" She chuckled as she made her way off the rooftop, satisfied by her victory.

As the garbage truck drove away with Jayson as it's unwilling passenger, it passed by an electrical transformer with two engineers standing atop it, conducting repairs.

One of the workers sighed as he he saw the truck pass by, seeing Jayson inside with the garbage. "Damn shame" He said. "A perfectly good American boy, thrown away like a piece of trash"

"I know, right? Some folks just don't know what they're tossing out" The other engineer said, the two of them chucking over that as they watched the truck move on, Jayson sitting inside with a sour look on his face, feeling defeated and humiliated.

* * *

The time was 7:24 PM.

"And I just… I don't even know what to do with myself anymore! He was my world! My life! My everything! And now… now he won't even look at me. Honestly, Mother… I don't know how I'm supposed to go on living!"

"Shh… It's okay, sweetie. Things will work themselves out eventually. Just give it time. Either you'll feel better and move on or he'll realize the error in his ways and beg for your forgiveness. I promise" Ryoba Aishi said, comforting her daughter over the phone. "You just lay back and relax for awhile. Mommy will be home soon and then we'll fix all of this" She reassured, Yan-chan sighing as she sat on the couch, her phone pressed against the side of her head.

"Okay… I'll try to take it easy for awhile" She said. "When are you coming home exactly?"

"In awhile" Ryoba said vaguely. "Me and your father still have a lot of… personal business to deal with. But don't worry. We won't be long. We love you, sweetheart"

"I love you too, Mother" Yan-chan said as she hung up, putting her phone down on the coffee table as she sighed again, leaning back into the couch, trying her best to take her mother's advice. Just let lose and relax.

However… that was very difficult for her right now. She just felt so… restless and out of it. So uncomfortable and disgusted with everything. In this current condition, sitting down and relaxing in near impossible.

Usually this is the part where Jayson comes in and comforts her. Makes her feel better. But he couldn't tonight. He wasn't home.

In fact, Yan-chan hadn't seen him all day, save for the morning they spent in class. After lunch hour though, he just vanished. Didn't attend second period and wasn't seen by anyone in the school after that. Yan-chan even had to walk home all by herself. Alone. In the past, she used to do so all the time. But after walking to and from school with Jayson almost every day after they met… It felt wrong to go home without him close by.

Jayson just taking off and leaving Yan-chan behind without telling her is very out of character for him. Made Yan-chan worry a little. Made her wonder if something had happened that she wasn't aware about.

Maybe he vanished because he was sick of her. Maybe he got tired of hearing her _boo hoo woe is me_ crap, that he just decided to leave her behind. In all honesty, she didn't blame him if that was the case. All this standing around, feeling sorry for herself. It's pathetic and she knows it.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard the sound of someone at the front door, it unlocking and opening, the person on the other side entering.

"There you are!" Yan-chan said as she saw Jayson return home, sighing with annoyance as he shut the door, clearly aggravated. He was still in his school uniform, the jacket's buttons undone. His shirt and pants all wrinkled. And nearly every piece of his clothing covered in dirt, as if he fell into a pile of trash. "Where did you go? I looked all over the school, but you were gone and… ugh! Why do you smell like a landfill?!"

"Because I was almost buried in a landfill!" He responded, angered, annoyed and obviously aggravated, though none of these emotions were directed towards Yan-chan.

"And why was that?" She asked.

"It's a long story. Look, I got to clean myself off. I'll tell you later" He said as he began making his way upstairs, hoping to shower all the dirt from the garbage truck off of him.

"Um, hey Jayson?" Yan-chan asked as Jayson made it half way up the steps.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you wanna do something tonight? Just me and you? I was thinking we could watch a movie. Or maybe play video games for awhile. Whichever one you'd prefer" She said as Jayson looked down at her from the stairs, seeing her dressed in her short, mint green night gown. Barefoot. Hair down. Completely and totally casual. Him thinking that she looked downright adorable tonight. Practically irresistible.

But… for as much as he'd love to just sit around with Yan-chan on the couch, he had something important to deal with.

"I'm busy"

"Oh… Okay" Yan-chan said as she looked to the ground, slightly saddened as her suggestion to spend time with Jayson was denied. "Busy doing what?" She asked.

"Stuff" He said vaguely as he went upstairs, immediately going into the bathroom and removing his clothes, stepping into the shower and letting the combination of running hot water and a bar of soap cleansing him of the filth all over his body. He knew it was defiantly helping him get rid of the smell.

He walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel over his waist, his dirty clothes all folded up into one big ball as he walked into his room, tossing them into his laundry hamper as he sat at his desk, turning on his laptop.

 **Megami Saikou.** He typed into the internet, the computer immediately showing relevant web pages linked to her. Turns out there's more then just one Megami. It's a name that was given to many of the Saikou women over the years. The current Megami Saikou is the fifteenth to be given that name.

Anyways, after using the powers of the internet to search for any and all information regarding Megami, he was able to find out where she lived, a gigantic sky scrapper in the middle of Tokyo city. Saikou tower.

He pulled up an image of the tower, his eyes inspecting nearly every part of the photo to try and see what he was up against.

It's a big place. Got to be at least fifty stories. And the walls on the outside were all made of glass. Most likely reinforced no doubt. The web page even boasted that Saikou tower was the second most secure structure in all of Japan. Almost as if they're begging someone to break in.

"Okay then… Challenge accepted" Jayson said to the computer, knowing what he was up against. He was gonna do it. He was going to break into Saikou tower and steal the Aishi files back! He had to. He needed to. If he didn't, Ayano goes to prison and may end up executed, Jayson losing his only chance at true love, going back to being alone again.

He wasn't going back to that. And he wasn't going to let some rich little daddy's girl, Mary Sue take him away from his beloved!

"I don't know how I'm gonna do it… But I'm coming for you, bitch" He said as he looked at the digital photo of Megami on the web page, dedicated to see this through.

As he contemplated a plan, his phone began ringing from it's place on the desk, Jayson ppicking it up and answering.

"Hello?"

"I heard about your little dilemma. I want to help you, Jayson" A male said on the other line, Jayson not recognizing the voice.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He asked in a low tone, cautious.

"I've been watching you for awhile. Keeping a close eye. I can even hear you too, thanks to you always taking your phone with you" The man explained.

"What?! You can hear me?" Jayson asked.

"Of course I can. Hack into someone's phone, and you can hear everything they're saying, whether they know you're listening or not. _Whoa! Technology!_ Am I right?"

"Why are you watching me?" Jayson asked. "Do you work for Saikou?!"

"Hell no! I've just been keeping an eye on you for my niece's sake. Got to make sure you won't hurt her" The man explained.

"Niece?"

"That's right kid. The name's Aishi. Hitoro Aishi, professional cyber terrorist" Hitoro said, explaining himself.

"Okay then, Hitoro. What do you want?" Jayson questioned.

"I heard about what happened between you and Saikou's little girl. She's got evidence that could put my niece away. And by the sound of it, you don't want that to happen. Neither do I" Hitoro stated. "So here's the deal. I help you get into Saikou tower and you promise to destroy that evidence and keep Ayano safe. Also, your little information friend has to help too, since it's her fault the files are there in the first place. Deal?"

"Deal" Jayson agreed.

"Great. Now let's get to work" Hitoro said as the screen of Jayson's laptop began changing, the web page he was on closing down and a new web page opening up in it's place, showing what looked to be some sort of collection of blueprints and schematics, architectural data and even security intel. All of it being streamed and downloaded right into Jayson's personnel computer. "I'm not gonna lie to you, kid. This isn't going to be easy. You're infiltrating one of the most secure locations in all of Japan. You'll probably get yourself killed" Hitoro stated.

"I can handle it" Jayson said as he watched the information appear on his computer.

"A lot of other people have tried, kid. That place is locked tight. Automated turrets that pop out of the walls. Invisible lasers and motion detectors. Not to mention wall to wall surveillance systems. You can't take a single step in that place without someone knowing" Hitoro explained, showing pictures and videos of what Jayson would be dealing with. "Fortunately for you, you won't have to go through that. Tonight is patch night for Saikou tower"

"Patch night?" Jayson asked.

"Patch night. That's when all the technological and automated security gets deactivated for updates and maintenance. Saikou Corp only does patch night once every year. And that night is tonight"

"So that's the best time to strike" Jayson stated.

"Exactly. However, even though all the automated security is disabled, the entire tower is still swarming with armed guards. Not like what your school had. No. We're talking real ex-military personnel with hi-caliber firearms. The stuff they use in wars" Hitoro said. "You still up for this?" He asked.

"Yeah" Jayson said with determination.

* * *

The time was 12:56 AM. Thursday.

Info-chan sighed in nervousness as she sat outside a small cafe in the center of Tokyo city, the small cafe being directly across the street from the large skyscraper known as Saikou tower, it's massive towering walls all lit up and illuminated, shining brightly under the dark night sky of Japan.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" She asked nervously as she typed away on the small laptop on the table, going through various bits of data. "I mean, this isn't like breaking into a cheap convenient store or anything. This is Saikou tower! You could get yourself killed in less then a second!"

"You worry too much" Jayson said as he gazed up at the tower, his eyes thoroughly examining the large eyesore, scouting the outside. "Besides, we wouldn't be doing this if you never created those files in the first place" He stated, Info-chan rolling her eyes at him placing the blame onto her.

"You do know all of those files are under multiple password protection programs and encryptions, right? Megami can't get into them. Period" She said.

"Maybe she can't get into them, but she can pay people to get into them for her. This is the richest girl in Japan that we're talking about. How do we know she doesn't have some programmer decrypting the thing right now?" Jayson asked, Info-chan failing to provide a proper answer for that.

"Good point" She said. "How did you get all this intel by the way? All these blueprints and schematics! You even have private security details and schedules! It would take years for me to gather all of this on my own! Where did you get all this data?!"

"I had help from a friend" Jayson stated. "Now. Do you have the gear I asked for?"

"Yeah. It's right here" Info-chan said as she brought out a duffle bag filled with supplies, placing it onto the table and unzipping it, revealing its content.

A heavy black backpack. A grappling hook with three braid rope, more then capable of supporting his weight. A small earpiece for Jayson and Info-chan to remain in contact. And a silenced pistol with eight bullets. Jayson also had both his butterfly knife and his new kunai knife on hand, both of them recently sharpened.

"Only eight bullets?" He asked as he held the gun in his hands.

"Well excuse me if firearms are hard for me to get. I can't exactly walk into a gun store and order a surplus" Info-chan said sarcastically.

"Alright, calm down. I'll just have to make the shots count" Jayson said as he began gearing up.

"So, Megami wanted you to work for her?" Info-chan asked as she watched Jayson fasten the backpack onto himself, making sure it extra tight and secured.

"Yeah. She was gonna pay me big time too. Two cases filled to the brim on a daily basis!"

"And you said no?! I don't like Saikou any more then you and personally, I wouldn't sell myself to her. But if she's offering to pay you that much and let you live inside that giant skyscraper with all the luxuries you could ask for? You should take the deal, Jayson. It could be good for you" Info-chan insisted.

"It was never about the money, Info-chan" Jayson stated. "I could care less about that stuff. It's not important to me"

"Really?" Info-chan asked. "Then what is important to you?"

"Love" He stated, Info-chan chuckling a little after hearing that. "What? What's so funny?" Jayson asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Go love!" She chuckled again.

"I'm serious. Don't you have any sort of love you'd fight for?"

"Hardly" Info-chan said as she chuckled again. "Jayson, I'm a very simple girl who enjoys the simple stuff. I only love two things. My computer and gigantic tubs of strawberry ice cream. As long as I have those two beauties in my life, I want for nothing else" She stated.

"Ehh… I was like that once. I don't think I could really go back to that" Jayson stated. "I guess it just got to the point where I don't really think I can live with being alone anymore. I've always just tackled everything by myself and depended on nobody else. Having somebody who comes along and helps with the burden. Someone who'll cheer you on and pick you up when you fall… It's a nice change for me. I like it"

"To each their own. I don't judge" Info-chan said as Jayson finished preparing, he then tied a black bandana around his face, covering the lower half as he dawned the hood on his red sweater, his entire face hidden save for his eyes to hide his identity.

He then began swinging the grappling hook, building up speed before trowing it at Saikou tower, it landing and attaching to a window washer platform, holding sturdily.

"Hey" Info-chan said, before Jayson started climbing. "Be careful in there" She said as she looked him in the eyes, a dead serious expression on her face. "Please don't get yourself killed. I don't think finding a replacement partner will be easy for me"

"I'll be fine" Jayson reassured as he started climbing up the rope, pulling himself up as he walked on the outer walls of Saikou tower, getting closer to the window washer's platform. It was high up there, Jayson having to constantly remind himself to not look down as he held onto the rope of the grappling hook with a death grip, knowing that a single slip would be more then enough to cause him to fall off the side of the building. And that's a long drop.

He eventually made it onto the window washer's platform, climbing in and using the control panel on the side to raise it up, the platform going as high as possible. After the platform eventually reached it's limit, now high enough for Jayson to access one of the exterior air vents on the side of the building.

He grabbed onto both sides of the vent cover, using brute strength to rip it off and climb inside the duct, crawling around through the tower's ventilation system.

"I'm in" He said over the ear piece as he crawled through the vents. "Send me the air duct schematics?"

"On it" Info-chan said as she sent the schematics to his cell phone, Jayson now having a complete map of the entire ventilation system. "Where do you think the files even are? That tower is huge! You could be in there all night" Info-chan stated.

"Relax. Megami's got them. I find her, I find the files" Jayson said. "Even if I have to raid this whole place. I'm not leaving till I get what I came for"

"I want you to take this to the server room for me" Jayson stopped his crawling as he heard the echo of Megami's voice through the vents, following it until he came to the air vent that led to one of the hallways, Megami Saikou standing in the middle of said hallway, addressing one of her guards. "Have the lab boys begin working on decrypting this hard drive" She said as she held the Aishi files in her hand, giving it to the guard. "Tell them that if they get it unlocked by tonight, there'll be a lovely little bonus at the end of all of your paychecks"

"Yes, Ms. Saikou. Thank you for your generosity, Ms. Saikou" The guard said as he took the drive walking away and calling for an elevator, Jayson quickly following through the vents, his target found.

The guard's elevator soon came, Jayson breaking through another vent cover only to end up in the elevator shaft, jumping on top of the guard's elevator as it started moving down to the server room, which Jayson assumed was where some sort of online network was maintained.

Maybe it was made to hold all the Information that Saikou corp steals and sells to the government? Jayson always thought that was just a rumor though.

He was eventualy able to open the service hatch on the top of the elevator, allowing him to access the inside and get a chance at getting the files. However, before he was able to make use of this opportunity, the elevator reached it's destination, floor forty five, the guard walking out of the elevator and towards the door to the server room.

There was another guard there, posted by the door to protect it from anyone trying to get in without authorization.

"Halt" The guard stated, the other one stopping dead in his tracks on command. "State your business"

"Megami asked me to drop off some hard drive to the lab boys. She said it was important and that she needed them to work on it right away. Says we even get a bonus if it gets done by tonight"

"Is that so? Get those nerds to work then! Maybe if they do good, I can have enough money to afford a little vacation! Here, I'll get the door for you"

As the two guards were talking, Jayson was able to sneak out of the elevator, hiding behind one of the corners of the walls as he watched the guard unlock the large metallic door. Key card access only. If Jayson wanted to get in, he needed to take that guard out and get his key.

"Go on in" The guard said as the door opened, the other guard carrying the Aishi files walking inside, the door shutting and re-locking soon after, the guard returning to his post.

Jayson then put two of his fingers into his mouth, whistling loudly so that the guard may here it, hoping the call may be more then enough to lure him away from his post.

"What was that? Someone there?" He asked as he cautiously walked towards the wall Jayson hid behind, his rifle gripped tightly in his hands, finger on the trigger.

As he came round the corner, Jayson quickly charged at him, grabbing the guard and holding tight as he stabbed him in the back of the neck with his kunai, the guard dropping dead as Jayson fished around through his pockets, taking the key card.

"Thanks" he said to the corpse as he walked up to the metallic door, inserting the keycard into it's slot, it scanning the card thoroughly, determining it to be official, the door opening for Jayson.

As he walked inside the room, he pulled out his silenced pistol, taking aim and shooting the four men inside, killing the guard first and the 'lab boys' after, all of them killed instantly as the bullets imbacted them.

"Boom. Headshot" Jayson said with a smirk as he put the gun away, making his way to the main desk of the room, a gigantic super computer mounted above, the screen itself taking up the whole wall. He then began looking for the files. They've gotta be here somewhere.

* * *

Megami Saikou relaxed as she sat on the couch in the living room of the penthouse of Saikou tower, the tv remote in her hands and a bowl of popcorn in her lap as she surfed through the cable channels, looking for something to watch.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Nemesis asked as she walked into the living room, Megami turning her head to look at her. "It's a little late to be up and about"

"I couldn't sleep" Megami stated. "I guess I'm a little hyper and giddy over my victory today. All of our efforts are finally about to pay off. Once that hard drive get's decrypted, we submit it to the authorities and Ayano gets to spend the rest of her life in a maximum security prison!"

"So the plan actually worked this time?" Nemesis asked. "I expected it to fail" She said as she sat next to Megami on the couch.

"Do you see, loyal bodyguard? That's what happens when you doubt me" Megami said smugly as she shared her popcorn with Nemesis.

"Wait a minute. I thought we wanted to kill Ayano Aishi? Why are we settling for imprisonment?"

"She's not going to be imprisoned forever. Little freak like her, she'll be hooked up to the electric chair in a week" Megami stated. "Besides, it doesn't matter how we get rid of her. As long as she's gone, I'm satisfied and you should be too"

"Beggars can't be choosers, I guess" Nemesis sighed, slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get the sort of revenge she hoped for. Oh well. At least Ayano will be able to experience the pain and suffering nemesis did when she was incarcerated, framed for a crime she never committed. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but she'd be content… mostly. "And what about Jayson? He's still going to be a problem for us. I say we kill him before he gets in our way" She suggested.

"Jayson Stone is a misguided, confused puppet" Megami said, the look on her face clearly objecting such an idea, her not wanting Jayson dead. "he's a brainwashed, mind controlled slave to Ayano. Once his little mistress is behind bars, he'll come to realize that we did him a favor. He'll realize that we freed him from his servitude. Then he'll be so grateful that he'll want to join us. Come over to the winning side. You know, I think you and him would make good friends. You're both very alike"

"Please. I want nothing to do with that American trash. Send him back to his hellhole of a country instead" Nemesis said, disgusted at the idea of working alongside Jayson.

"Oh, now that's not a nice thing to say about someone. Jayson may be a little rough around the edges, but he's not that bad of a guy. And don't tell anyone I said it… But he's kinda cute" Megami said with a giggle as she took her attention off the television, picking up her Saikou tablet from it's place on the table, opening the special app designed to let her look through the security cameras built into the tower. "Let's see how the boys in the server room are doing" She said as the camera feed began coming through, Megami able to see nearly everything that was going on in the room.

Good. Her workers are all doing their jobs, immediately getting down to decrypting the Aishi files.

Megami squinted a little in curiosity when she saw the door to the server room open a second time, the person walking inside slowly before pulling out a gun! Megami watching in horror as her employees were all shot dead! The murderer showing little to no apathy as he began looking around the room.

"Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" Nemesis asked as she noticed Megami's distress, watching her quickly get up and run towards the big red button on one of the walls. The words _security breach_ inscribed above as Megami pounded on the button, the intruder alarm sounding.

"Go!" She commanded, Nemesis quickly getting up and running out of the penthouse, going after whoever had broken in.

* * *

"There you are!" Jayson said as he found what he was looking for, seeing the Aishi files placed on one of the desks, hooked up to a computer that was running a decryption program. He unplugged the hard drive from it, storing it safely in his pocket before picking up the computer, slamming it down hard on the floor multiple times, destroying it in case it had any of the files downloaded onto it. After the computer was destroyed, Jayson pulled out the files once more, a victorious look on his face. "That was it? I was expecting more of a challenge" He said, the security alarm activating almost immediately after that. Every light in the building turning on brightly as the loud sirens blared in his ears, him jinxing himself by asking for a challenge.

"Oh come on! Really?!" He shouted into the air in frustration.

" _Attention, intruder!"_ He heard Megami's voice over an intercom, her addressing him directly. _You are trespassing on private property! Please return any stolen objects back where you found them and prepare to be arrested! Guards will be on their way to deliver you to the official authorities. I am also required to tell you that failure to comply will result in the use of lethal force! You hear that, Thief?! Lethal force!"_

"Yeah! Fuck you too!" Jayson shouted back, starring directly at one of the security cameras, his face still hidden by his hood and bandana.

He could practically hear the sound of the armed guards' heavy boots as they were running towards the door to the server room, Jayson looking desperately for some sort of escape route.

Looking around, he was able to find another air duct big enough for him to crawl through, however, by the time he had spotted it, the guards already showed up, the door to the room opening as they quickly came in, Jayson hiding himself behind a table as they began searching the room.

He then aimed his silenced pistol at a wall mounted fire extinguisher, firing off a shot that punctured the canister, the contents inside exploding and filling the room with it's thick smoke, the guards all instinctively opening fire on it, caught by surprise by the sudden explosion, Jayson seeing this as a prime opportunity to make his escape as he ran for the vent, pulling the cover off with brute force.

"You! Stop right there! You're under arrest!" One of the guards shouted as soon as he ripped the cover of the vent off, quickly dashing inside the duct before the guard opened fire, the others coming to his side.

"He's in the vent! I repeat! Intruder is in the air vents!"

"Well gas him out!"

"Gas the vents?! Are you insane?! It'll go through the whole tower!" The guards argued as Jayson quickly maneuvered through the air ducts, not bothering to look where he was going as he tried to make his escape.

After what felt like hours of crawling through dusty, hot air ducts, he found a way out, kicking open the vent cover and dropping into what looked to be a massive, slightly lit office. It having the Saikou family insignia embroidered into the carpet along with wall to wall bookshelves and a large desk in the center, a name plate reading 'Mr. Saikou' on the desk.

Must be the boss man's office. But where's the boss? Maybe if Jayson takes him hostage, he can be able to get out of here easily, the guards having no choice but to let him go unless they wanted the man who signed their paychecks to take a bullet.

As Jayson stared at the name plate on the desk, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around only to get punched in the face, the sudden force to his body causing him to fall onto the ground, the Aishi files falling out of his pocket.

"I'll take that. Thank you very much" The attacker said, her voice sounding high pitched and feminine as she stepped into the light, Jayson recognizing her as the girl from aka-demi academy. The one with the glaring crimson red eyes. The one that Jayson could have sworn he'd seen before.

"That was too easy" The girl said as she put the Aishi files in the inside pocket of her black blazer, walking away before Jayson stood up, repaying her for the punch she gave him by giving her one of his own, her body hitting one of the bookshelves as she yelped in pain, Jayson quickly charging at her, his hands on her body as she was trapped in his grip, unable to break free.

"Let go of me!" The girl shouted as she bashed the back of her head into Jayson's him involuntarily releasing her. "Fine! If you want a fight! I'll give you one!" She shouted as she rammed the back of her fist into one of the mounted display cases in Mr. Saikou's office, the glass breaking as the girl gripped one of the Saikou family's ancient samurai weapons, a long quarterstaff.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jayson questioned as he pulled out his kunai. "Why are you working for the Saikou's?!"

"Why? It's simple really. The Saikou family is going to help me get my revenge on Ayano Aishi! Your little girlfriend!" The girl said.

"Revenge? Revenge for what?!"

"Hmm. Figured that you wouldn't remember me, Jayson! Nobody remembers me after what that little whore did to me! I'm the girl that she framed for murder during her first year! The girl who got punished for _her_ crime! The girl who lived out _her_ sentence in prison! The girl who watched her family… her own friends view her as a disgusting monster! All because of Ayano's little obsession over that loser of a Senpai!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you now!" Jayson said, recalling those events from back before Yan-chan knew about him. Back when he used to stalk her. "I remember how you cried like a little bitch after the police took you away! That was really funny! Forgot your name though. What was it again?"

"Don't even bother trying to remember! That girl from back then is dead! She died in prison and I was born from what was left of her! As for my name, you can call me Nemesis! Ayano Aishi's Nemesis!"

"Wow. Real original" Jayson taunted, making fun of Nemesis' chosen name. "Well, if you're her nemesis, then you're my nemesis. I'm not leaving this place till I get that hard drive back!"

"Oh, you're leaving! Leaving in a body bag!" Nemesis screamed as she charged at Jayson, swinging her staff at him rapidly as he dodged her attacks, trying to get close enough to slash her with his kunai, that being difficult due to the immense amount of range she had thanks to her staff's length, allowing her to keep her distance from Jayson.

As she swung the staff at Jayson again, He was able to grab at it, his hands gripping the end of the staff tightly as he pulled it close to him, Nemesis being pulled along with it as Jayson rammed his head into her's, stunning her as he delivered a quick flurry of fast jabs to her upper chest, ending it by taking his kunai and stabbing her in her heart, her screaming in pain as she fell to the floor. Dead.

"Well that was fast" Jayson stated. As he walked over to the corpse to retrieve the Aishi files, Nemesis' eyes shot open, her laughing madly as she instantly stood back on her feet, the knife still lodged deep in her chest but… no blood?

"The hell?! How are you still alive?!" He asked in shock as Nemesis unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it open to reveal the kevlar vest strapped to her chest, protecting her from Jayson's knife, which was still in her chest. "Okay. Let's do this for real, sister!" Jayson said as he took up a fighting stance, the Saikou battle staff gripped tightly in his hands.

"Bring it on, bitch boy!" Nemesis said as she flicked her wrists, Jayson seeing two wrist mounted blades springing out of the cuffs on her suit. "You like that? Saikou brand wrist blades! Sorry, they're not for sale! Exclusive to military personnel only!" She shouted as she charged at Jayson, dodging his swings with the staff as she tried to get close, her wrist blades attempting to stab into his chest as he tried to fight her off, nearly all his swings with the staff missing their target.

Nemesis then jumped up into the air, coming down onto Jayson as he used the staff to guard, Nemesis' wrist blades sharp enough to cut through the shaft of the staff, the weapon rendered useless now as she tried to stab Jayson again, him quickly getting out of the way, Nemesis' blades impacting the desk behind him instead, them going deep into the wood, too deep to pull out.

As Nemesis was stuck to the desk, Jayson quickly seized the moment to attack, grabbing Nemesis' head and slamming it into the desk hardly multiple times, the wood beginning to sustain heavy damage under the force of Nemesis' skull being slammed onto it violently.

"Enough!" She screamed as she kicked Jayson away, quickly pulling out her arms with all her might, the wrist blades breaking off as she did so, still stuck in the wood, causing her to groan in frustration.

"Fine!" She shouted as she pulled Jayson's kunai out of her chest, the rip in her armor now made visible. "We'll do this the old fashioned way! I must warn you though, I have extensive knowledge in many forms of martial arts. You name it, I know it!" She boasted.

"And I have a black belt in kicking your ass!" Jayson shouted as he pulled out his butterfly knife, Nemesis and him fighting hand to hand, knife to knife, attacking and dodging each other at the same time, both keeping each other on the ropes, trapping in a cycle of swinging and dodging, either one possibly leaving themselves wide open by changing their movements by even and inch.

Nemesis then dodged one of Jayson's trusts, jumping back before charging again, her kunai going into his lower arm, disarming him as she grabbed the limb, flipping him onto the ground as she squatted over him, attempting to thrust her knife into his neck, Jayson catching it by Nemesis' wrists, trying to force it away.

"There's something poetic in getting killed by your own weapons, don't you think?!" She grinned madly as the knife grew closer and closer to Jayson's neck, him practically feeling the tip on his flesh. "And after I kill you, I'm coming after your little girlfriend! I'm going to make that bitch bleed good for what she did to me! She ruined my life! Now I'm going to take away hers!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jayson shouted as he pulled in his legs, positioning them under Nemesis' chest before swiftly kicking, forcing her off her as he tried to get on top of her, her quickly rising to her feet and slamming Jayson against the bookshelf, his own knife at his back.

"You put up a good fight, bitch boy! But not good enough!" Nemesis said. "Any last words?"

" _J_ _ayson! Jayson, are you still in there?! What's taking you so long?! Hello?!"_ Info-chan called over the ear piece, checking up on him at the wrong time, Nemesis hearing the voice coming from the piece and pulling it out of his ear.

"Whoever this is, I'm afraid Jayson Stone is about to die! And as soon as I'm done killing him, I'm coming after you!"

" _What?! Who the hell is this?! Jayson, what's going on?! Are you still alive?!"_ Info-chan asked as Nemesis dropped the earpiece onto the floor, crushing it with her shoe, her attention going back to Jayson as the knife's tip got closer to his back.

"Goodbye, American. Have fun in hell" Nemesis said with a chuckle, Jayson looking like he might not make it out. However, before he was about to get shanked, the lights in the office began shutting off one by one, Nemesis and Jayson surprised to find that they were stuck in total darkness, unable to see. "What's going on?! Who turned out the lights?!" Nemesis asked, Jayson seeing this as his chance to escape as he delivered a swift kick to Nemesis' feet, causing her to go off balance as Jayson grabbed her by the neck, slamming her to the ground, the force of the impact to her head making her go unconscious.

Jayson then sighed deeply as he collapsed to the floor next to her, exhausted from the loss of energy in the fight, his body aching due to the strain and trauma Nemesis had given to him, him being lucky to survive the ordeal. Bitch didn't go down easy.

As he laid there on the rug in exhaustion, Nemesis' unconscious body at his side, he felt his phone begin to vibrate from it's place in his pocket as he pulled it out.

"Hey buddy" he answered, exhausted and out of breath. "Nice work with the lights. Saved my ass there. That was your handiwork, right?" He asked in a chuckle

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Info-chan shouted on the other line, her voice so loud that Jayson had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get right on it, _mom!_ " He said sarcastically, comparing Info-chan to that of a nagging mother as he hung up.

He then searched Nemesis' body, taking back both his knife and the Aishi files as he ran out the office and into the hallway, him not having the energy to finish Nemesis off. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

"I found the intruder! He's over here!" One of the guards shouted as Jayson ran through the hallway, opening one of the doors that led to a long flight of stairs, a large group of guards coming up from a lower floor, Jayson having no choice but to go up.

"You! Stop right there!" The guards demanded as Jayson ran up the stairs, them trying to shoot at him as he made his way up quickly, the railing taking most of the bullets for him.

"These rich assholes ain't worth dying over, boys!" Jayson shouted as he fired his gun downstairs blankly, the guards taking cover to avoid his bullets as he ran further and further up until eventually reaching the top of Saikou tower, going onto the rooftop.

He then ran all the way across the large roof, stopping as he came to the protective railing over the edge, looking down at the city below, him gulping in nervousness at how high of a drop it was. Well over five hundred feet.

As he was about to figure out what to do next, he heard the sound of multiple guns training their sights on him, the firing pins on both rifles and pistols being pulled back, ready to fire on him.

"Stop right there!" Megami Saikou said as she stood behind Jayson, a large group of guards at her back as she pointed a long, silver revolver at Jayson's head, her finger on the trigger. "Put your hands up and turn around! Now!" She demanded, Jayson sighing as he did as told, his hands rising over his head as he turned around, facing the large group.

"Alright. You got me" He surrendered, Megami chuckling as she held the revolver in her hands.

"I should have known it was you, Jayson. I knew you couldn't stay away from me" She smirked. "You can take off the face cover and the hood by the way" She added, Jayson doing as such, revealing his face to Megami, her chuckling again. "I have to commend you, Jayson. You don't fail to impress! Nobody's ever been able to infiltrate Saikou tower and almost make it out alive! That's quite the accomplishment. You should be proud" She stated. "Now, I'd like those files back, if you'll be so kind as to return them"

"No. I'm not letting you get them!" Jayson refused.

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, Jayson. You're not in a position to deny me anymore. Do as I say or I'll have my guards shoot you like you're a target on a firing squad" Megami threatened. "Unless… You finally accept my offer to join Saikou corp and become my bodyguard. Then you can walk away scott free! I'll still need those files though" She said.

"How many times do I have to say it?! I don't want to work for you!" Jayson stated.

"And why not?" Megami asked. "Saikou employees are very generously paid and well taken care of. My guards want for nothing because my family gives them everything! Every man and woman under my employ lives a life of luxury! Eats the finest meals! Sleeps on the comfiest beds! Drinks the most refined wines and lives in the most grandest of homes! Why do you not want that?! I though Americans loved those things!"

"You talk like money can buy you anything. Bu you should know that that's a lie! Money can't buy you happiness. Can't buy you friends. Can't buy you love" Jayson stated, Megami rolling her eyes at such a cliched line. There was truth in it though. Money can't buy happiness. If it did, Megami wouldn't be here today.

"You're absolutely right, Jayson. Money can't buy you any of that. Fortunately, that's where I come in" Megami said as she pointed to herself, Jayson confused as to what she meant. "I'm not a fool. I know why you won't accept my offer. It's because of her. Ayano. She gives you what you want so badly. She makes you happy. Gives you her friendship. And makes you want her love. But I can do all of that too, Jayson. And I can do it better then her! I can make you happier then you've ever been! I can be the closest friend you'll ever get! Loyal! Supportive! Understanding! Ready and willing to pick you up when you fall down. And… if you'd give me a chance… I can be the lover you so desperately desire"

"Is that so?" Jayson asked "The richest girl in Japan wants some low down, American street thug for a lover? I seriously doubt that"

"I'm speaking the truth" Megami said. "I know you're still hurting after everything that's happened to you. I can feel that pain inside you. Feel how much it hurts you and believe me, it hurts me too. It hurts me too see you suffer like this" She claimed. "I think the only reason you're so doubtful and hostile towards me is because you think I'll hurt you like Katherine or Ayano did. But I won't. I promise. If you come to me, I'll smother and shower you in love and kindness. I'll care for you. I'll heal you. Please, trust me!" She begged Jayson as she put down her gun, extending her open hand out to him, extending out the chance for him to be given a better life. A happier one. One with Megami instead of Ayano.

"I want to believe you, Megami…" Jayson said, A small smile coming onto Megami's face as she heard that "But I'm too deep into this game to just change teams. Ayano… She's a lot of things. She's got a lot of flaws and… honestly, I'm terrified she's going to kill me in my sleep. But I still love her. I love her too much to just turn my back on her, no matter what you say you can give me! She needs me right now and I need her" He said, Megami's smile turning into a scowl.

"A loyal dog through and through!" Megami growled angrily. "I tried asking nicely, Now I'm going to force you. Work for me or die!" She said as she pointed her gun back on him again. "I'm gonna give you three options, Jayson. Either join me and return the Aishi files! Or let my guards shoot you dead and take it off your corpse!"

"And the third option?" Jayson asked.

"Throw yourself off the tower" Megami stated. "Suicide is the honorable way for a warrior to face failure in Japan. You failed. And being stubborn isn't helping. If you don't want to join me and you don't want to be filled with hundreds of bullets, go out on your own terms. Kill yourself" She said, an unapologetic look on her face, knowing how sensitive a subject suicide was for Jayson.

"You're really only giving me these options?" Jayson asked as he leaned on the railing.

"You're giving yourself these options. If you didn't want it to end like this, you should have never came here. Now, make your choice" Megami commanded, Jayson sighing in frustration, angered by this whole situation.

"A B or C, huh? You know what, fine! I'm done! I'm tired of playing a game that's so rigged, I can't possibly win!" He said with a glare. "And a world where I can't win… Is a world that I don't want to live in! I choose C!"

"A wise choi… Wait, what?! Hold on! I didn't actually think you'd take that last part seriously!" Megami said in a shocked and worried tone as Jayson leaned further on the railing, eventually falling off the side of the tower, plummeting to his death. "JAYSON!" Megami screamed as she ran to the edge of the tower, watching Jayson as he fell further and further, falling to the ground.

As he got further and further away from the roof of the tower, he turned around to face the ground, grabbing the cord on the strap of his backpack and giving it a hard pull, a red parachute quickly popping out of the backpack as he held on tight, safely descending to the ground, laughing the whole way down. Oh, what he'd give to see the look on Megami's face once she saw the chute pop out! He imagined it was priceless! She actually though he was going to go down just like that?!

"Women. So easy to outsmart" He said in victory as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the Aishi files. Still safe and in his possession, the crisis averted.

He sighed as his slow decent continued, looking down at the ground below him, seeing the beautiful sight of the bright lights of Tokyo city as they shined under the night sky, Jayson being reminded of his days in the big city of New York. His days in America. Home.

Tokyo was a lot like New York. Too much like it. The lights. The narrow streets. The massive buildings. The people. It made him miss it all so much. Made him homesick. Maybe when summer break started, he'd plan a trip and go back for a little while.

He wondered if he'd be able to get Yan-chan to go with him. Just him and her, alone in the big city. She'd love it. Jayson would take her all around. Show her everything. Do everything there was to do with her. Give her the full American experience. And it'd be just him and her. No Senpai. No parents. No school. Nothing to get in there way. Then Jayson could finally, truly have her all to himself.

That'd be lovely.

Jayson eventually landed safely in some park not too far from Saikou tower, the parachute getting caught in a tree as Jayson took it off, walking away with the Aishi files in hand. His failure erased and replaced with a victory.

"There you are!" Info-chan shouted as she ran up to him, a relieved look on her face when she saw that he was okay.

"Hey. Man, that was the most intense experience in my entire life! I feel amazing! Like I can take on the world and win! I feel…"

"Shut up, you big idiot!" Info-chan shouted as she pulled Jayson into a tight hug, him feeling the blood rush to his cheeks immediately as Info-chan held him close. "I was worried sick about you! I thought you died! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She shouted.

"Um… Uh… O-Okay. I won't. Promise" He said nervously as Info-chan release him, sighing at his foolish and dangerous actions.

"Well… at least your alright. Did you get the files?" Info-chan asked.

"Oh. I got them alright! Right here!" Jayson said with a victorious grin as he pulled the hard drive out, showing his mission to be a success.

"Thank god! We're saved! Now, give them here!" Info-chan said as she tried to take the files back. As soon as she went to grab at them though, Jayson pulled them away, taking out his kunai knife and stabbing it right through the hard drive! The content inside useless and unreadable as he tossed the drive out as far as he could, it landing in a small pond, sinking into the water, now defiantly unreadable.

"Now we're saved!" He said with a smile.

"NO!" Info-chan shouted as she collapsed on the ground, immediately upset over the destruction of two years worth of evidence. "YOU INSANE MOTHER FUCKER! GODDAMNED BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs in anger.

"Yeah. I just saved your ass! That's what I've done! Do you have any idea what would happen to you and me if Yan-chan found out about this?! We'd both be dead! Worst then dead! What she'd do to us, it'd make us wish we were dead!" Jayson shouted back at her. "You thought Megami's tickle torture was bad?! Yan-chan makes that look like mindless fun! But now, she doesn't have to know about this. We can all go on with our lives! Now stop crying over some dumb computer drive and let's go home!" He said as he picked her up off the ground, dragging her back to his car.

* * *

Megami Saikou looked down at the ground in complete shock as she stood on the rooftop of Saikou tower, practically stunned and paralyzed as her hands tightly gripped the safety railing. She just… stood there, unable to move or even look away from the spot Jayson tossed himself over, Megami unable to see where he landed if he actually landed at all.

He actually did it. He did what many thought to be the impossible. Broke into Megami's home, stole her property and killed her guards. Then he put on a big spectacle before jumping off the roof, as if this was his plan all along, stroking Megami's ego before completely shattering it. He tricked her. Fooled her. Played with her emotions and made her look like an idiot in front of her own guards. Her own workforce.

But what was even worst was the fact that under Megami's watch, a thief was able to break in, steal Saikou property and leave with nothing more then a few bruises, the corpses of multiple dead guards lying in pools of their own blood serving as proof of his 'accomplishment'. What's next? Is Megami going to find the words _Jayson Stone was here!_ written in blood on the walls? How could she let this happen?

"Father is not going to be happy about this" She said to herself.

"No. He isn't" Mr. Saikou said from behind as the shot of a gun was heard, Megami yelping in pain as she felt the bullet penetrate her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor, looking in her father's direction only to see him pointing a gun at her head, the head of his own daughter. His own flesh and blood.

"F-Father! What are you doing?!" She asked as she shuffled back in fear, trying to get as far away from the gun as she felt her back go against the safety railing, the cold metal sending chills down her spine.

"How disappointing" Her father responded, his tone low and deep, angered and irritated. "I leave the Tower for one night and place you in charge, and what happens? I have some juvenile break into my home! Destroy my property and kill my guards! And what was my _beloved_ daughter doing to stop that? Nothing! Nothing at all! She was just standing here! Spending a lovely night under the stars!" He shouted angrily, Megami looking at the guards behind him, her eyes begging, pleading for them to help her, all of them knowing where this was going. But… Their fear of her father was great. Too great. They're too scared of him and his power to dare go against him, even if someone elses life was on the line.

"I-I was trying to stop him! I had a gun pointed right to his face!" Megami shouted back.

"Yes! And instead of just shooting him! You offered him a job instead! Impressive, truly" Her father said sarcastically. "This is all because of that stupid vendetta against the Aishi's, isn't it?! All because of the 'horrible atrocities' that we're somehow still victims of?! Because of all the lies and half-truths that old man put in your head?! Is that why this happened?!" He asked. "I told you to drop all of that! Just let it go and focus on the future of the company! Focus on _your_ future! But you didn't listen to me! You went over my head and disobeyed me! And now look at the consequences for doing that. My tower is in a wreck! My guards are all scrambled! And... I'm holding my daughter, my own flesh and blood at gunpoint. All because of some 'horrible atrocities' that happened long before any of us were born"

"Father... Please" Megami begged.

 ** _"_ _Shut up!_ _"_** Her father shouted loudly, almost everyone on the rooftop, including the guards flinching due to the volume in his voice. "Don't give me any of that _daddy please_ bullshit! You brought this on yourself, little girl! And after all the leniency I've given you. I told you to let this all go, Megami. Leave the Aishi's be and focus on only ourselves. But you didn't listen to me. By disregarding my commands, you failed me" He said, disappointing in his own daughter, looking at her with nothing but disgust. Disgusted in how low she fell from his expectations... And disgusted by himself for allowing her to fall so low. "And you know what happens to people who fail the Saikou family" He said with a sigh as he pulled back the firing pin of the gun in his hand.

"Father! Please don't!" Megami screamed in pure fear and terror as she fell onto her knees, bowing down in shame, begging her father for mercy. "Please... I'm your daughter! Your little girl! Don't do this to me, father! I'll... I'll do as you say! No more revenge! I promise!"

"Lies. You can't fool me, Megami. You'll just do everything behind my back. You'll still be just as determined and stubborn. It's not that I blame you. Those traits are in our blood" Mr. Saikou said, sighing again as he watched his daughter beg and tremble. "I don't want to do this. But you've left me no choice, really. I have to make an example of you, Megami. I have to show to everyone that failure will not be tolerated and that nobody is exempt from the consequences... Not even my own daughter. And to think, ever since you were born, I had such big plans for you. If you only followed my guidance, you would have been amazed at how high i could have taken you. But that's all over now. Goodbye, Megami... I love you" He said as he pointed the gun to her head, as he was about to pull the trigger though, someone finally intervened. One of his own guards.

"Put the gun down... Sir" He said as he pointed his rifle to his employer's back, throwing his loyalty to the Saikou corperation out the window in order to safeguard Megami, even if it meant killing her own father right in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Saikou asked as he refused to put down the gun.

"Sorry, boss. But I'm not gonna stand here and let some rich asshole murder an innocent girl! especially if it's all just to set an example!" He said in a smug tone, feeling morally superior to all of his fellow guards for choosing to act in Megami's defense, rather then sit idly by and watch her die. "In fact, I'm sick of your whole execution bullshit! You don't do it because it's for the good of the company! You do it because you feel like the rules don't apply to you because you're rich! Well I'm tired of it! And that thief that broke in here was right! You rich assholes aren't worth dying over!" He shouted.

"Is that so?" Mr. Saikou asked, sighing deeply as he felt the betrayal of his own workforce. "I'm sorry you feel that way!" He shouted as he turned around quickly, smacking the guard in the face with the barrel of his gun, the guard falling to the ground before being shot in the head at point blank range as the rest of the guards just stood and watched like a bunch of scared, little kids. Too terrified to act. **_"ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE STATING THEIR OPINIONS?!"_** Mr. Saikou shouted at the top of his lungs, his guards all shaking their heads rapidly.

Mr. Saikou then went back to pointing the gun back at his daughter, watching as she clenched her fists tightly, trembling harder and harder as her eyes forced themselves shut, knowing fully well what was about to happen yet not daring to act upon it. Her eyes then clenched themselves shut even tighter as the heard the shot. The deafening boom making her ears ring loudly, all other sounds being blocked out as Megami met her end.

But... She didn't. She gasped in shock as she opened her eyes, looking down at her body to find herself untouched! No bullet holes! No blood! She wasn't shot! But... Father was, his body collapsed onto the ground as the blood leaked out, Megami screaming in pure sadness at the sight of his corpse as tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls, her running to the body, falling to the floor and collapsing over it, crying.

"Are you alright, Megami?" Her grandfather asked as he sat in his wheelchair behind the corpse, the gun he used to shoot his own son dead still in his hands.

"Grandfather? Why?! Why did you do that?!" Megami asked as she looked up from her father's corpse, still crying waterfalls as she looked her grandfather in the eyes.

"I couldn't let him hurt you, child. Besides, you heard what he said. Nobody is exempt from the consequences of failing a Saikou. Well... He failed me. He always failed me" He said, his tone unapologetic and cruel as he shook his head at his son's corpse, no regret in his eyes. "I didn't want to do that. But it had to be done. In truth, he was dragging this company through the mud. Ruining the reputation of the Saikou name. Our company was made for more then just the shilling of pointless electronics"

"He was doing what he felt was right!" Megami shouted loudly as she continued to cry over her father's corpse, hugging it tightly as she felt his heat fade away slowly.

"He tried to kill you. He felt as if that was the right thing to do! Are you going to defend such actions?! Killing your own children over your petty hatred for failure?!" He shouted back, sighing to himself as Megami's sobbing drowned him out. "Well... What's done is done. And at least you're alright. Now we can focus on moving forward. Moving forward with both our revenge and the business"

"Father..." Megami sobbed.

"Yes. We'll have to do something about him. Call your mother, Megami. Tell her to come home and begin making the funeral preparations. Then, when you're ready, you and I are going to have a long discussion over the future of the company" Her grandfather said as he moved his wheelchair towards the exit. "Well?! What are you all waiting for?! A kiss on the cheek?! Get back to work!" He shouted at the guards.

"Yes, Sir!" They all said as they left the rooftop, leaving Megami alone to mourn over the death of her father.


	28. A Little Fun Won't Kill You

**A/N: _So, i messed up bad in the last chapter. Like, really bad. It was incomplete. A certain scene at the very end (After Jayson and Info-chan go home) Was supposed to play out, but i had forgotten to add it before posting and only realized this mistake after the chapter had been posted. I wasn't able to work that scene into here and the story's progression feels weird without it, so it's been added back where it belongs. I'd urge you all to go back and read the very end of the last chapter for clarity._**

 **Acerman: _I've been contemplating A MegamiXJayson spin off or oneshot for awhile now. These two certainly have an interesting dynamic between them that is fun to write about. I have dozens of little imagined fluff scenes with them slowly becoming a couple, as for an overall plot to fit these scenes into... I'm stumped. Suggestions from anyone are welcome._**

 **Guest, Kellythekid & Alessandra West:** _ **You have no idea how long I've been waiting to use that one line. I've had it in my notes ever since i saw the progress report and have been looking for a good way to implement it since.**_

* * *

The time was 9:03 PM. Thursday.

Megami sighed as she rode in the backseat of the Saikou limo, looking out the window as it drove through the streets, passing by all the people, buildings and homes as it made it's way to it's destination.

"You okay?" Nemesis asked as she sat beside Megami in the backseat, a somewhat concerned look on her face, that somewhat concerned look being something Megami had never actually seen before. Over the past two years her and Nemesis had worked together, Megami never once saw the girl smile… or do anything other then glare and frown in anger. Still though, it was nice to know that her trusted bodyguard did somewhat care, even if she didn't show it that well. It put Megami at ease for a little bit.

"I'm fine" She said as she looked away from Nemesis, going back to gazing out the window. "I know what you're trying to do. Thank you for showing concern… But I'm fine" She stated, her voice monotoned. She sounded a little bit like how Ayano does actually. Kinda scared her knowing that her own voice could sound so… empty. Soulless.

"Look, I know I'm not the best at this kind of stuff, but if you need someone to talk to…"

"As I said, I appreciate what you're trying to do… but I'm alright. I'm over it now" Megami said, not bothering to look Nemesis' way as she continued to gaze out the window.

She knew what Nemesis was trying to do. She wanted to get Megami to talk about what happened on the roof of Saikou tower. Get her talking about what really happened last night to Mr. Saikou. Her father.

After the… incident. Megami and her grandfather talked about it in private… after Megami stopped crying. They decided that it was best if only a select few knew the true nature of her father's death, allowing him to keep his honor and good reputation among the people of Japan before the funeral started. That in of itself would take awhile to prepare, mainly due to the fact that Megami's mother would have to come home from her business trip in Europe and make the preparations for her father's service by herself. Megami also kept her own mother in the dark about what had happened. All she said was that there was a break in and that her father got caught in the cross fire.

Megami hated the idea of being deceitful to her own mother, especially after hearing how shocked and distraught she was over the phone but… How do you explain this sort of thing to people? _My own father tried to kill me, but don't hold it against him because I still want him to rest peacefully, okay?_ Yeah. That'll go along well.

Even though he did try to murder his own daughter over his intolerance of failure, in Megami's eyes, that didn't mean that he didn't deserve a proper burial. That didn't mean that he deserved to be stripped away of his honor and looked down upon by the very people who used to look up to him. People who used to want to be him. Megami's father was seen as an amazing man to not just Japan, but the whole world. And he deserved to be remembered as such, Megami considering this to be her paying her father back for everything he'd given her over the years.

She owed him that much. Being respectful and grateful to her deceased parent was the honorable thing to do no matter what the context of the situation was, at least to prove to that she was the bigger person in all of this.

However, even though she was going to honor her father's memory, that didn't mean she had completely forgiven him for his horrible actions. It was only after Megami had stopped crying over him, laying awake until the early hours of the morning, that she begun to critically analyze everything her father was, her memories of him even going all the way back to her days as a toddler. Yes. Megami did remember her early childhood rather vividly. Those were very fond and dear memories she'd never soon forget.

And looking through all those memories, the ones with her father are… a minority, actually. Over the course of Megami's entire life, her father only showed up in a few handfuls of memories. Hell, the babysitters and nannies show up more then him. In fact, it was fair to say that the babysitters and nannies were more parental and caring to Megami then both her mother and father combined!

Maybe that was just the unfortunate reality of big business though. After all, Mother and Father did live hard lives, barely able to enjoy the luxuries they work so hard to possess. But still, at least make an effort to spend some time with your kid! Right?!

But… those issues weren't Megami's focus. No. What was on her mind was not her father's attentiveness, but his personality. His philosophy. Cutthroat and brutal to the very core, no doubt. So intolerant and angered at the idea of even the slightest of failure, to the point where he'd kill to make sure it never happened. That's madness. Pure unadulterated, insane madness.

In fact, that way of thinking almost makes people like Jayson and Ayano seem like upstanding citizens of society. Sure, they're selfish, bloodthirsty and all around savage murderers, but at least they won't kill you over a tiny mistake.

This critical evaluation of her father. This realization that maybe he wasn't such a good person as Megami originally believed… It left a sour taste in her mouth when talking about him. Made her see him in a new light. Gave her new perspective.

She was disgusted by him now. Disgusted by her own father. It got to the point where now, she wanted nothing to do with him. And just to further prove that, she'd make it her mission to never become what he was. She'd never be greedy like him. Never see herself as exempt from rules due to her wealth. Never think of herself as above or below anyone else… And never kill anyone over simple mistakes or failures.

As for the company… Megami still hadn't decided if she wanted to inherit it right away or at all, honestly.

Really… All that big business and corporate crap. Look at what it does to people! Being surrounded by all that cash. All that money and power. It corrupts you. Makes you think you can have the whole world on a platter with just a snap of your fingers. Puts you on a pedestal and gives you a superiority complex. Makes you think that you're the great and powerful ruler and everyone below you are nothing more then your pathetic subjects. Your slaves., awaiting to serve and obey at beck and call.

Megami's father saw the whole world like this. And to a lesser extent… so did her mother. This mentality that they had. This prejudice against anyone who wasn't as fortunate as them… It all came from the wealth. She knew for a fact that her family would be much more kind and gentle if they lived in the middle class like everyone else.

In fact, that doesn't really sound like such a bad life for Megami, honestly. The middle class may not live the most exciting of lifestyles, but its humble in its own special way. And Megami would be lying if she said she didn't find the appeal in that.

Maybe it would be a good idea for Megami to just give the company over to someone else and try to live like an average woman. Not rich but not poor either. Just… average. Actually work for the things she wants and needs. Live in a small but cozy little house… Maybe even start a simple yet loving family with the right man? Someone who'd love her for who she was, rather then how much cash she carried on her. There's nothing wrong with wanting that, right?

But… Even though that sounded wonderful, Megami knew that just throwing everything away and starting over wouldn't be easy. And it'd take awhile to adjust to the middle class and their way of living. She's not saying it's impossible, but it's not an easy change when you've spent your whole life sitting in the lap of luxury. And even if she was determined to make the switch, drop the fame and fortune and live like everyone else, there were still certain matters that needed to be settled. Matters that, if not dealt with right here and right now, would follow and haunt Megami for the rest of her life.

"We're here" The chauffeur said as the limo was parked on the curb of the street, Megami and Nemesis walking out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk of the small village of Buraza, the heavy clouds above blocking any sunlight.

Buraza… Such a simple, tiny village. Very suburban and rather plain. Cookie cutter styled houses line the streets. All the little storefronts and restaurants are independently ran. No chain franchises or brands in sight. You have to go downtown for those. This place is somewhat like a sanctuary of sorts. It's safe. Calm. Quiet. Peaceful and tranquil. The perfect place to settle down. Live life. Raise children.

Megami liked it here. Loved the serenity. The peace of it all. It's a nice contrast to the loud cities she's grown up in over the years. Father always hated this place though. Despised it. Even thought of buying the whole thing just to tear it down. Well… now that he's gone, that won't happen.

"Go on. Knock on the door" Megami instructed as she and Nemesis stood in front of a small, yellow colored house, Nemesis doing as told and knocking on the door three times before pulling her arm away.

"Hello? Can I help you two?" a tall, middle aged woman with long, blond hair asked as she peeked her head out the doorway, answering Nemesis' knock.

"Yes. We're here to see Osoro-chan" Megami stated, putting on a warm smile, trying to make it look as if she and Nemesis only had good intentions.

"My daughter? Why?" Mrs. Shidesu asked.

"We're friends from school. She knows us" Nemesis said, an annoyed look on her face.

"We're here to talk to her about a certain project we've been tasked with. But if she's busy, we understand" Megami stated.

"Oh… well, okay then. She's upstairs. Should I tell her?"

"No no. She knows we're coming. Thank you, Ma'am" Megami said as she and Nemesis walked into the house, making their way up the stairs and into Osoro's bedroom.

"Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight! Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine! Ten thousand!" Osoro counted as she laid on her bedroom floor, doing push ups in an attempt to build upper body strength, the carpet she laid on practically drenched by all her sweat, the air conditioning on full blast.

"Impressive" Megami said as she stood in the door frame, Nemesis at her back as she watched Osoro work out.

"You again? What do you want now?!" Osoro asked as she picked herself up, standing on her feet as she drank from a bottle of water, a hostile glare on her face, showing that Megami was not welcomed in Osoro's private space.

Megami was honestly amazed at how much Osoro had changed since they last met, her muscles having grown to be much bigger, thicker, tougher, stronger. The same was also said for her legs alone, them looking strong enough to kick through solid walls. And her abs? Enough to put most bodybuilders to shame. In a layman's terms, Osoro wasn't just ripped. She was jacked. The strongest woman Megami thought she'd ever see. Even Nemesis was a little put off by the dramatic change in Osoro.

"You look well" Megami said with a smile. "It's nice to know that you've been keeping yourself in top shape since we last talked"

"What do you want?" Osoro repeated in a growl as her glare grew sharper, anger and hostility in her voice.

"Why so hostile? I thought we were friends?" Megami asked.

"Friends?! You wish! Do you have any idea what you've done to me? Your little job practically destroyed me, remember?! I lost everything thanks to you! My gang! My power! My dignity! And even my coat! I loved that coat! Loved it like it was my own! And now it's being worn by that… American piece of trash!"

"Yes. Yes. Tattered clothing seems to be in fashion this season. Personally, I think it's tacky, but that's just my opinion" Megami said, giving her professional opinion about the latest fashion trends. "And I didn't do anything to you. It was Jayson's fault, remember? He defeated you. He took over your gang. And he took your coat, which frankly, looks a thousand times better on him anyways" She stated as fact, seeing Osoro get more and more frustrated as she heard Megami talk. "But… I have renewed confidence in you. Unlike people like my father, I believe in second chances. And I'm willing to give you one"

"What?" Osoro asked. "You… You still want me to work for you? Why? I already failed. What are you getting at, Saikou?"

"Nothing. I'm simply giving you a second chance" Megami stated. "A second chance to deal with Ayano. A second chance to get revenge for what Jayson did to you. And even a chance to get your very fashionable coat back. And as a bonus, I'll pay you double what I originally intended" She stated.

"What's the catch?" Osoro asked, cautious of all this.

"The catch is… hospitalizing Ayano-chan is not going to be enough anymore. I want you to kill her. Murder her in cold blood" Megami explained, a sudden chill coming into the room as she said that, sending a little shiver through Osoro.

"You know, normally I'd say no to murdering for money. But after what that little bitch did to me. After she humiliated me in front of everyone and just… walked away like it was nothing… Alright. I'll do it. Ayano Aishi is going to die" Osoro said, dedicated to paying back that little whore for what she did. "But what about Jayson?" She asked, Megami sighing as she heard his name, hoping Osoro wouldn't have asked that question.

"If he gets in your way, which he almost certainly will, do whatever you feel is necessary to protect yourself" She said vaguely, noting the sinister grin on Osoro's face as she heard that, almost as if she was overjoyed to know that she was allowed to kill Jayson should he put her life in peril, which they all knew for a fact he would.

Megami didn't feel as if Jayson's death was a necessity, per say. But if it happened… She wouldn't be too hurt over it. While yes, she was mature enough to admit she had a thing for Jayson, that didn't make her blind to the fact that he was still a criminal. The lowest of scum. An evil person who honestly deserved worst then death.

Besides, Jayson only has himself to blame if such a thing did happen. All of this could have been avoided if the stubborn American would have just dropped his pride and joined Megami. Then she could have saved him from all this. Saved him from everything. Saved him from his suffering. His destructive and violent life. His obsession with Ayano and the inevitable pain she'd inflict on him, throwing him into a second abusive relationship.

Megami pondered as to why he'd choose to stay with someone like Ayano though. He does know that the girl only sees him as a tool, right? A toy. A plaything. A servant. A slave. Something she can use and then toss aside when she's done. He's been watching her for most of his life in Japan, so he obviously knows this mistreatment is inevitable. He knows she's going to hurt him just like he was hurt before. So, why does he stay?

Why does any abused victim stay with their abuser for that matter? If you know the pain is coming, why subject yourself to it?

"Hey, you still there?" Osoro asked as she snapped her fingers in Megami's face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? Sorry. I was thinking. I've um… got a lot on my mind" She said, returning her focus back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So, Am I gonna be doing this thing alone or what?" Osoro asked.

"No. You'll have help. My bodyguard, Nemesis will fight by your side"

"Hey. How's it going?" Nemesis greeted as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Her? Seriously? Can't you like, give me one of your army guys or something?" Osoro asked, not seeing the value of having Megami's bodyguard on her side.

"My 'army guys' are nothing compared to Nemesis. She's my own personal bodyguard and has kept me safe for over two whole years. She's heavily trained and always ready for any combat situation. You won't get better protection from anywhere else. Period" Megami said, boasting Nemesis' skills.

"Oh stop. You're making me blush" Nemesis interjected. "Look, I'll keep you safe. That should be more then enough, okay?" She asked Osoro in an annoyed tone.

"Fine. But don't get in my way" Osoro said with a glare, Nemesis matching it with one of her own.

"Well… I'll leave you two to get acquainted and work out your plan. I've got business to take care of. Goodbye" Megami said as she left the room, leaving Nemesis and Osoro to their own devices as she exited the house and returned to her limo, still parked and waiting for her. "Take me home" She said to the chauffeur, him shifting the vehicle into gear, and moving the limo back onto the road, driving out of the small village as Megami went back to looking out the window.

She relaxed a little as she sat in her seat, laying back as she watched all the little buildings pass by again.

In all honesty, she doubted this plan would work out. If anything, she only went along with it to give Nemesis something to do.

After Jayson broke in last night and defeated Nemesis, she started getting antsy over it, practically begging Megami for a chance to make her move. She even threatened to go exact revenge on both Ayano and Jayson on her own without Megami's knowledge. It got to the point where she was so fed up with it, she didn't care anymore, saying _Fine! Do whatever you want!_ But as stated before, Megami wasn't an idiot. Even though Nemesis was heavily trained and naturally skilled, Jayson was still able to beat her on his own. And should the same thing happen but with Ayano at his side this time, Nemesis wouldn't walk away in one piece. No. She'd need backup. Not someone almost as competent as her though.

What she really needed was a distraction. A diversion. A decoy. Someone who will walk right into the open and go _Look at me! Look at me!_ while Nemesis did the real work. If Jayson and Ayano were too busy dealing with Osoro, they'd surely never see Nemesis coming.

"Excuse me, Ma'am? May I ask a question?" The chauffeur asked as he looked at Megami through the rear view mirror.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked, turning her head away from the window to look at him.

"Why not just report the Aishi girl and her little friend to the authorities?" He asked. "Surely, after all the things they've done, there's evidence out there that should be more then enough to send them away for life" He stated.

"You're right, Kaito" Megami said his name. "There is evidence out there. Unfortunately, it was stolen from me and I am unable to find any new evidence to replace it. Also, after Jayson's raid on the tower, the security team said someone remotely hacked into our servers while we were all busy dealing with the break in. whoever hacked us was able to delete all the security camera footage. Besides, Jayson knows I'm after Ayano. I don't have time to wait for the legal system to run its course. The law is too slow for my liking. Think about it. Jayson's probably preparing to kill me right now"

"I think I get it now, Ma'am. Just trying to understand all of this"

"So am I" Megami said as the limo pulled up to a red light, the chauffeur lightly stepping on the breaks as he neared the edge of the intersection, the limo coming to a slow yet smooth stop, Megami going back to looking at the window.

As she did so, she noticed someone walking down the sidewalk. A boy and his little sister. Taro and Hanako Yamada.

Megami sighed as she watched them walk by, not even noticing the limo. As she watched the two walk down the sidewalk, a thought came to her. What does Ayano see in Senpai? I mean, don't get Megami wrong. She thought Senpai was somewhat attractive, even though he's a little… boyish for her tastes. Call her shallow if you wanted, but Megami was attracted to men. Not boys. Still though, it did make her wonder. Made her question what exactly about Taro made Ayano act the way she did. Why and how does this simple and, if we're being honest, dull and ordinary boy have such a strong effect on someone so demented and cruel? What does he do that drives Ayano to murder? What does she see in him?

Hmm… Mayby she'd make an effort to find out first hand. After all, she had been meaning to reconnect and reacquaint herself with her old friend anyways. And maybe spending some time with him would be good for her. Give her a chance to clear her head and calm down.

Yeah. That sounded nice.

* * *

The time was 9:34 PM. Friday.

Yan-chan tried her best to relax as she sat on the couch in her living room, dressed in her short, mint green nightgown as she held the remote to the television in her hand, her finger constantly pressing the button, making the remote click as she surfed through the cable channels, getting frustrated after finding nothing worthwhile or entertaining to watch.

"I've got an idea. How about you give the television a break and return to the real world for awhile?" Jayson Stone asked as he walked into the living room, Yan-chan turning around to see the annoyed yet concerned look on his face, him being frustrated over her repetitive actions yet concerned for her well being.

For the past two days, Yan-chan had trapped herself into a constantly repeating circle of actions. She'd wake up and go to school like normal, only this time refusing to talk to anyone, even Jayson for that matter. Sometimes she'd even refuse to participate in school work, much to the anger of the teacher, Mrs. Fuka.

It'd all get worst when she'd come home, going right up to her room for a quick nap before wasting the rest of the days, the long, beautiful days by sitting inside and watching TV. Gazing glassy eyed at the idiot box, mesmerized and hypnotized by the various shows and movies before falling asleep on the couch somewhere around midnight. She's also been eating a lot more then usual, scarfing down all sorts of junk and comfort foods.

This is obviously her trying to cope with everything that's happened between her and Senpai, trying to deal with the reality of being rejected by her one and only love. Jayson remembered when he was like that, just feeling so… lost and confused. Unsure of what to do with himself. Unsure of how to make sense of his life after such a dramatic change.

These breakup phases… They mess with your whole world view. Turn it upside down and just rid you of your sense of worth. Make you question the value of doing anything at all, hence the new and self destructive pattern Yan-chan's thrown herself in. Granted though, Jayson's was a lot worst when he was still getting over Katherine. Instead of trying to ignore it by marathoning television and scarfing down snacks, Jayson didn't even bother trying to feel better. When he was going through his breakup, he just sat himself down in a corner, all curled and bent up into a little ball, motionless as the world passed him by.

His mother had only just passed on before this happened and his step-family were never the supportive types, so Jayson was pretty much alone throughout all of that. Trapped in depression. Looking back, he scoffed in disgust at himself. Scoffed in disgust at his weakness. His worthlessness. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful.

But now… Seeing Yan-chan go through a similar situation, he knew she'd see herself the same way. And if her depression is going to be anything like Jayson's was… it needed to stop. Now.

"No more TV for you, young lady!" He said as he snatched the remote out of her hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" Yan-chan shouted as she tried to grab it, Jayson's superior height making it difficult as he held it high in the air, Yan-chan trying her best to take back the remote he so easily snatched from her.

"And let you just sit there and waste away? No can do!" Jayson responded as Yan-chan tried climbing onto him in an attempt to grab the remote. "Get off of me!" He shouted as he gently pushed her away, her falling onto the couch, a cold glare coming onto her face, Jayson sighing again as he saw that. "Look, I know you're still hurt over all of this. But sitting around and just letting the world pass you by? That's not the answer, Beautiful. And you know that" He stated, watching Yan-chan's glare quickly fade away, a somber look taking it's place as Yan-chan sat properly on the couch.

"I know" She said with a sigh of her own, her elbows on her knees as she used her arms to support her head. "But… what else am I going to do? Senpai was my everything, remember? Now that he's rejected me, I just feel so… lost. I can't even stalk him anymore. If I do, I'll just be reminded of how he broke my heart. How he stomped it into pieces. And now… I don't know what to do with myself. I don't know how to make this empty feeling in my stomach go away" She stated.

"Hey, how about you and me get out for awhile?" Jayson suggested. "It's Friday night. And we're all alone. Let's go somewhere!" He said with a smile, an unsure look on Yan-chan's face.

"I dunno. I think I'd like it better if we just stayed at home" She said.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Jayson urged, not taking no for an answer. "Just the two of us. You and me for the whole night. You'll feel better, I promise. Please, let me take you somewhere nice" He pleaded, Yan-chan still seeming unsure about his suggestion.

"Where would we even go?" She asked. "The whole village is dead during the night. And there isn't much to do downtown. What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise" Jayson said vaguely, a grin on his face. "You'll love it though. I promise you" He assured.

"Okay then. I guess a night out would do me some good. I'll go get dressed then" Yan-chan said as she stood up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom, convinced that Jayson's plan for a night out would be enough to help her get Senpai out of her mind.

She soon came back down the stairs, dressed in her purple turtleneck sweater, black short skirt with nylon leggings and thigh high black leather boots along with her matching black leather jacket, the small hint of perfume on her as she came down the stairs.

Jayson hadn't changed his outfit too much. All he really did was change his black tee shirt to a red one, wearing Osoro Shidesu's tattered trench coat over it. Didn't even bother to fix his hair. Then again, maybe that wasn't necessary. Maybe he was planning to take Yan-chan to a place that was casual. Something you need to, at the very east, make yourself look presentable in before arriving. If anything, Yan-chan wondered if maybe she looked too presentable.

"You look great" Jayson said with a smile.

"Thanks. It feels nice to dress up again" Yan-chan responded. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise, remember?" He said as the two walked out of the door, making their way to Jayson's car, him opening the passenger's door for Yan-chan, letting her sit down before he got in himself. He then put the key in the ignition and gave it a turn, the car coming to life before Jayson drove it out of the driveway, him and Yan-chan leaving the house for tonight, Jayson promising a good time.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Nemesis asked in a hushed tone as she sat in a small, black car parked across the street from the house, putting it into gear before she pulled out of her parking space, following Jayson and Yan-chan closely.

"Huh? What's happening? Where are we going?" Osoro asked with a tired yawn as the engine started, waking her up from her nap. "What's goin' on?" She asked, groggy from the sudden awakening.

"They're on the move. Now's the time to strike" Nemesis stated, following them from behind at a safe distance.

"Really? About damn time! I was starting to think I was wasting my whole night! Let's get 'em!" Osoro said enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit" Nemesis responded.

* * *

The time was 9:45 PM.

Senpai yawned in boredom as he sat on the couch in his home, Hanako and her boyfriend, Funsai Suru sitting alongside him, all three watching a movie together, a bowl of freshly popped popcorn as well as various packs of snacks spread out over the coffee table for them to enjoy as the television displayed their movie.

Senpai could only sigh though as he sat loosely on the couch, bored out of his mind as he watched the flick. It was nothing special. A generic rom-com. A dull, boring romantic comedy, Senpai feeling as if he was doing nothing more then wasting a perfectly good Friday night, watching a genre that he utterly despised and loathed.

Hanako and Funsai loved almost every moment of the movie however, cracking giggles and chuckles at every corny joke and bad pun, gasping at every boring, pathetic and badly executed attempt at horrendously acted even got all sappy over those fake heartfelt moments.

Senpai sighed again, this time in disgust as he saw Funsai and Hanako in the corner of his eye, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss as one of the 'heartfelt' scenes in the movie played on, the two making out shamelessly right in front of him! A disgusted and… awkward feeling resonating in the pit of Senpai's stomach.

He didn't exactly know how to feel about this. He was glad that his sister found what she believed to be love and all, but… Funsai still rubbed Senpai the wrong way. He was still doubtful of whether or not he wanted this guy getting so close to his little sister and…

Oh god… He just heard her moan. This guy was making Senpai's sweet, innocent little sister moan and groan like some street whore as he kept on making out with her, Senpai getting tired of hearing the constant smacking of their lips as they kissed over and over. And out of the corner of Senpai's eye… He could see Funsai's hand reach low. Really low. Like… towards Hanako's… mid section, causing Senpai to glare in anger, the last straw finally reached.

"Okay! That's it!" He shouted as he stood up from the couch, Hanako and Funsai quickly breaking it up, turning their heads to look at him, confusion on their faces.

"Big brother? Is something wrong?" Hanako asked, oblivious to the reason as to why Senpai looked so angry, looking at him with both confusion and concern.

He sighed at that look in her eyes, feeling as if speaking his mind would greatly upset Hanako. And after that whole 'control freak' accusation, one of the last things Senpai wanted to do was upset his little sister. He only just got back on good terms with her. Did he really want to ruin her happiness over his discomfort?

"No. N-Nothing's wrong. It's just…"

"We're not bothering you, are we?" She asked, a look of guilt on her face as Funsai cautiously moved away, giving Hanako a little space.

"N-No! You're fine! I just… It's stuffy in here! That's all. I think I need to get a little fresh air" Senpai said as he left the living room, making his way to the front door.

"Hey, If you're going outside, could you throw out the trash?" Hanako asked from across the room, Senpai groaning lightly in annoyance. He hates trash night.

He sighed as he went into the kitchen, pulling out the garbage bag from the trash can and carrying it out the door with him. He breathed in the fresh, cool night air as he walked outside, feeling a little less cramped and uncomfortable thanks to the change of scenery. After throwing the garbage bag in the trash bin outside his house, he went to go sit on the steps by the door, holding his head in his hands as he sighed again, looking up at the stars in the night sky, seeing the glow of the crescent moon, reflecting a little as he watched it float above.

He never knew it was ever possible to feel that uncomfortable in his own home. And now he didn't want to go back in there, honestly. Why should he? Why should he have to sit there and watch his little sister, who he's watched grow over the years, get played with and tasted by some guy he barely knew? Why should he have to just sit there silently and put up with it? Why subject himself to that?

And another thing, Senpai thought Hanako's willingness to just go at it with her boyfriend right in front of Senpai was just… insensitive and inconsiderate. Hanako knew that Senpai was still bothered by what he did to Ayano. Did she really have to remind her brother of that by shoving her new boyfriend in his face?! Did Senpai really have to put himself with them? Then again, what else did he have to do tonight? It was either sit down and watch a dumb movie while some random guy from school feels up his sister, pressing his lips against her while possibly shoving his tongue down her throat, or have Senpai lock himself in his room and just do nothing like always.

As stated in the past, Senpai wasn't one to give the weekends special treatment, him seeing them as just regular days even though most students rejoice on said days. As of right now, Senpai had nowhere to go and nobody to talk to or be with. Especially after what happened between Jayson and Ayano, Senpai losing two very close people he somewhat considered as friends, even after all that's happened between the three of them.

"Are you okay, Taro? Why so sad?" He heard a woman's voice as he sat on the steps of his front door, looking up to see Megami Saikou standing in front of him, her long, silver hair flowing down freely as the gentle wind passed her by.

"M-Megami? What are you doing here?" Senpai asked as he stood up from the step, surprised to see her drop by so randomly. But… what he was even more surprised at was what she was wearing. A dark black halter neck sweater with no sleeves and an open back. Megami not wearing anything else save for her small ankle socks and a pair of shoes.

That one article of clothing though, it was an infamous trend among Japanese women. Nicknamed the 'virgin killing sweater' by most, due to it's erotic design, showing off Megami's back and shoulders, as well as the sides of her breasts, the 'sweater' only barely covering her nipples.

"What's with the weird look?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you don't like my new outfit"

"No! It's um… It's very… bold" Senpai said nervously as he scratched the back of his head, wondering why someone as refined and sophisticated as Megami would wear something so… well, lewd. "So… what are you doing here?" He asked, trying hard to keep his eyes locked on hers, not wanting to make himself look like a pervert by staring at parts of her that he had no business looking at. Seriously, she's probably wearing nothing underneath. And with this chilly weather, how is she not freezing in that 'sweater'?

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to pay a little visit. Say hello. See if you were okay or if you needed anything" Megami said, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, that's nice of you. I'm fine, by the way" Senpai responded.

"Really? Then why are you sitting outside all alone?" Megami asked.

"Oh. Um… It was a little stuffy inside, so I thought I'd get a little fresh air. That's all"

"Really? You looked pretty sad. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Megami asked as she took a step closer, a supportive hand gently gripping Senpai's shoulder as he looked into her eyes, seeing the concern she had for his well being. "Hey. If something's wrong, tell me" Megami urged, feeling as if she wasn't getting the whole truth.

"Well… I guess I'm just a little out of it, is all. So much stuff has happened. Jayson and Ayano-chan. The changes to the school. You. It's a lot to take in and deal with" Senpai said with a sigh as he went back to sitting at the steps, Megami sitting next to him, Her supportive hand still on his shoulder.

"Poor, Taro" She said as she rubbed it gently, massaging Senpai slightly. "You're overwhelmed. That's understandable. You've been through a lot. You know what would make you feel better? How about you and me go do something for a little while? It's a beautiful night, after all! Let's make the most of it. Just you and me" She offered, an unsure look on Senpai's face as he sat next to her.

"Just you and me? All by ourselves?" He asked.

"Of course! You and me with a whole night to ourselves. It will give us plenty of time to reconnect. Besides, we're both over eighteen. It's fine. Or do you feel like you'd need your mommy to chaperone you?" Megami teased, giggling a little bit as she saw the sour look on Senpai's face.

"Not cool, Megami" He said bitterly.

"I know. I'm sorry" She apologized, still giggling a little. "Look, I'm gonna say it right now. You and I've been friends since day one, remember? And it's been so long since we've hung out properly. I miss you, Taro. And I know you miss me. Come on. Let's rekindle our friendship together. Please?" She asked, a dead serious look in her eyes, genuinely wanting to reconnect with her old friend. "Unless… You're doing something else and I'm just wasting your time" She said.

"Well… I was watching a movie with my sister and her boyfriend but…" Senpai stated as he looked through the window, seeing Hanako and Funsai continuing their make out session regardless of Senpai's presence, going from sitting on the couch to laying on it as their lips stayed in constant contact, Funsai hovering above Hanako as their lips stayed in constant contact.

"Three's a crowd?" Megami asked, finishing Senpai's sentence.

"Yeah… I guess you could say that" He said with another sigh. How many was that? Four? He lost count.

"I'm sure your sister won't mind if I steal you away for a little while. She seems a little busy anyways" Megami said as she looked into the window, seeing the make out session inside. "Come on, Taro. You and me. Just like old times. It'll be fun, I guarantee it!" She urged, extending her hand out to Senpai, practically pleading to spend just a little time with him.

"You don't give up, do you?" Senpai asked, Megami shaking her head. "Alright. I guess a few minutes would be okay. Who knows? Maybe I'll feel better after we're done" Senpai said, agreeing to accompany Megami for the night.

"That's the spirit!" Megami said cheerfully as she took out a pair of car keys, throwing them at Senpai, him instinctively catching them before they fell to the ground. "You're driving!" Megami stated as she walked over to her car, Senpai being given permission to drive.

"Whoa…" Senpai said in awe as he saw at the shining, silver convertible sports car that Megami arrived in, it being one of the newest and most expensive models in all of Japan. Senpai gawking at nearly everything the car had, Looking at the smoothness of the body, the glossy silver paint job shining brightly, even during the night. The leather of the seats being of the highest grade. The radio and speakers delivering crisp and clear sound of the highest quality. The LED lights on the dashboard brightly displaying all the information the driver needed to know.

Senpai wasn't much of a car guy, but even he couldn't help but marvel at this feat of mechanical engineering. This impressive automobile. This piece of art.

"I know. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Megami asked as she leaned against the car, her hand gently running over one of the fenders, almost as if she was stroking it. "I don't get to drive her that much. She mostly just sits in the garage. It's a shame"

"This car… Megami, I can't drive this!" Senpai refused, handing the keys back to her.

"Why not?" She asked. "It's just like any other car. Put the key in, turn it and step on the gas! It's not rocket science"

"No. I mean. I don't want to. I'll probably wreck it or something! I'd never be able to make up for messing with something so expensive!"

"Oh relax. It's insured!" Megami reassured, putting the keys back into Senpai's hand.

"I don't have a license, Megami" He admitted.

"You've got a learner's permit, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then you're good. I've got my license right here, so as long as you have me in the car with you, you'll be perfectly fine" Megami stated, pulling out her driver's license and showing it to Senpai. "Come on. You know you want to get behind the wheel. Go ahead. It's okay" She tempted, speaking softly into Senpai's ear, him slowly approaching the expensive vehicle, opening the door and sitting in the driver's seat, his hands taking hold of the steering wheel as Megami sat in the passenger's seat. "Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"Um… Yeah. I'm okay" Senpai stated, a nervous drop of sweat falling from his brow.

"Good. Comfort is everything when it comes to driving" Megami said. "Now, start the engine" She instructed, Senpai's hand slowly putting the key into the ignition, giving it a turn, the engine roaring loudly as the car came to life, sending a sudden jolt of excitement through Senpai as he sat in the driver's seat, nearly overwhelmed by the amount of horsepower the engine was capable of, Megami giggling at that. "Go on. Drive" She commanded.

"Right" Senpai said as he put the car in gear, slowly pulling it out of it's parking space and onto the road, the wind flowing through him as he drove the convertible, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on the road. "So um… Where are we actually going?" He asked.

"Just keep driving. I'll give you directions as we go along" Megami reassured as she relaxed in the passenger's seat, Senpai doing as she said and just driving straight. "Go a little faster though! You drive like my grandmother!" She shouted as she put her foot on the gas peddle, causing the car's speed to increase significantly, Senpai trying to stay cool and calm as he adjusted to the car, following Megami's directions.

* * *

The time was 11:54 PM.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Yan-chan asked as she sat in the passenger's seat of Jayson's car, them being a good distance away from buraza, now on a highway alongside many other vehicles.

"I told you. It's a surprise" Jayson said, repeating what he'd stated for the third time as he focused on the road, driving by and passing various cars as Yan-chan sighed at his vagueness, laying in her seat and trying to relax as she looked out the open window, the wind gently hitting her face as the car drove on.

As Yan-chan looked out the window, she was able to see one of the road signs overhead, the green background and bright white letters easily visible against the night sky

 **Now entering Tokyo city.**

"Tokyo? You're taking me all the way into Tokyo?!" Yan-chan asked, shocked to be so far away from home. Tokyo was like an hour's ride away. Not much for people like Jayson, who were raised in huge and expansive countries with miles upon miles of land. But for people like Yan-chan, who lived on what was essentially a small island when compared to other nations, that's a long way to travel.

"Yup" Jayson said nonchalantly, contrasting Yan-chan's alerted tone.

"Why?!" She asked.

"It's a surprise!" Jayson repeated, turning his head away from the road in order to flash a quick grin in Yan-chan's direction, knowing that the constant repeating was getting on her nerves.

"Sometimes, you're just impossible!" Yan-chan scoffed, pouting as she laid back in her seat, her arms crossed in annoyance as her eyes glared daggers at Jayson.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Jayson replied, his grin still on his face. "Tonight's our night, Beautiful. Just me and you. I'm only trying to make it memorable"

"How? By keeping me trapped in a stuffy car for over half an hour while secretly dragging me to a city I've never been to? Yeah, real memorable" Yan-chan said sarcastically, stating that ever since her birth, she's never once set foot in Tokyo. Never seen the capital of her own nation. Never went through one of it's biggest cities.

"Exactly!" Jayson responded. "You've been stuck in that tiny little village your whole life! Trapped in the quiet, boring countryside where everyone's curled up in bed and knocked out when the clock strikes eight! Don't you think it's time for a change of scenery? Time to brave a new frontier? See how the other side of society lives?" He asked, Yan-chan opening her mouth to speak before stopping herself, pondering his words.

"Well… I have always wanted to see what it's like. I always imagined me and Senpai having our first date there, so… Okay then"

"That's my girl" Jayson said with a smile as the car got off the express lane, driving right into the city alongside the other vehicles, soon coming into the area known as Shibuya, one of the busiest districts of Japan, Jayson comparing it to Time Square back in New York, seeing the many similarities.

Yan-chan looked out the window in amazement as the car slowly drove through the city, captivated and awestruck by the drastically different atmosphere, seeing all the pretty bright lights. The large advertisements. The still open and active shops and stores. The droves of people walking up and down the crossings. It was… amazing. Wonderful. Yan-chan feeling as if she entered a completely different world, seeing the more modern side of her nation during it's prime time. The night life.

"Wow…" She said in awe.

"I know. Cool, huh?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well just wait. It's gonna get better. We still haven't gotten to your surprise" Jayson said as he kept driving, eventually passing by a large skyscraper that looked to be more then five hundred feet in the air, Yan-chan amazed by the height as Jayson grinned wickedly while chucking at the building, recognizing it as Saikou tower.

"Something wrong?" Yan-chan asked, finding Jayson's behavior odd.

"Nothing. Just remembered something… very funny" He said, chucking again as he remembered how he nearly got out of there with his life, remembering the scare he gave Megami Saikou after faking a suicide attempt, only to parachute off the five hundred foot building, still wishing he was able to see the look on that spoiled little brat's face after Jayson played her so easily. "We're here" He said as he pulled the car into a parking lot, parking it outside a large building, the sound of loud music coming from the entrance as multiple people waited in a line for admission, the name of the building being displayed above the front door in bright, neon lights. **Club Saikou.**

"Club Saikou?" Yan-chan asked as Jayson found a spot to park. "Are you taking me to a nightclub?!" She asked, looking at Jayson with pure shock in her eyes, as if she saw him as the craziest person she ever knew.

"Surprise!" He said with a smile as he exited the car, coming around the other side to open Yan-chan's door, his hand held out for her to take. "Come on! Let's go!" He said, Yan-chan being reluctant to exit.

"Are you insane? We can't go in there! I'm seventeen and you're eighteen. We'll get kicked out before we even get to the front door!" Yan-chan stated.

"Wrong! Getting into these places is easy! I've done it tons of times. You just gotta be smooth. Calm. Cool and confident, remember?" Jayson stated, Yan-chan being skeptical of his claim, still reluctant to take his hand.

"I still don't know, Jayson. I thought you'd take me to like, a movie theater or something. These kinds of places… I'm not sure I'd fit in. It's not somewhere I think I'd feel comfortable" She stated.

"Oh come on. They're fun! How would you know you'd feel uncomfortable if you've never experienced these kinds of places? Just give it a chance!" Jayson reassured, his hand still held out, waiting for Yan-chan to take it. "Beautiful, you'll be fine. I promise. Have I ever put you in a bad situation?" He asked.

"Well…"

"Intentionally"

"No…" Yan-chan answered.

"Have I ever made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No…"

"Have I ever purposely put your safety or life at risk?"

"No…"

"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking intently into Yan-chan's eyes, peering into her soul to find the answer, Yan-chan feeling as if he asked that question not to prove the point that she would be okay, but genuinely wanting to know if, even after all the things they've went through, all the challenges they've overcame together, if he still had her trust.

"With my life" Yan-chan said as she took Jayson's hand, finally agreeing to go with him, a relieved look on his face, as if some great worry or doubt in his mind had finally been erased.

"Great" He said with a smile, him and Yan-chan walking side by side, hand in hand towards the entrance to the nightclub, the loud sound of synth and electronic music being heard all the way from outside as Jayson and Yan-chan got closer to the front door with every second.

"Hold up right there" The bouncer manned at the door said, stopping Jayson and Yan-chan from entering. "Club's twenty one and older only. And you two don't look to be in that age group. That is, unless you show some Identification" He explained, Yan-chan sighing due to not actually owning any form of identification other then her student ID, which she figured would get her nowhere outside of school. Even then, neither Jayson or Yan-chan were the proper age.

"See, about that… You don't need to worry, pal. People say I'm very _mature_ for my age, catch my drift?" Jayson asked, a sly grin on his face as he pulled out a small stack of money from his pocket, offering a bribe.

"Hmm… I think I see where you're coming from" The bouncer said. "And the gir- I mean, young lady?" He asked.

"She's with me" Jayson said smoothly.

"Alright then… Enjoy yourselves. But cause trouble and I'll kick you both to the curb myself, _catch my drift?_ " The bouncer asked as he took Jayson's bribe, stepping out of the way so that the two may enter.

"Drift caught. Thanks" Jayson said as he walked past the bouncer, Yan-chan at his side as the two entered the club.

"Smooth move" Yan-chan said, admiring Jayson's resourcefulness as the two walked into the main room of the club, the loud music blaring through the gigantic speakers and amps mounted high above the walls, the heavy bass they play making the building shake and vibrate a little as the large arrays of multicolored strobe lights projected themselves onto the dance floor, the massive packs of people all dancing and having a good time, moving and shaking to the music, sweating heavily as they work their bodies to the rhythm.

It was cramped tonight, as most clubs are on Friday nights. All these people around her, it actually made Yan-chan a little claustrophobic as she stood close to Jayson, a smile on his face as he looked around, liking the atmosphere, memories of him and Katherine breaking into clubs back in America returning to him.

"You wanna dance?" He asked loudly over the blaring music as he looked at Yan-chan.

"Me? I um… I don't actually know how" She admitted, an embarrassed look coming to her as she looked out to the dance floor, seeing all the intricate and advanced moves and maneuvers the many patrons performed, Yan-chan thinking that even trying to imitate them would result in her becoming a laughing stock. "Don't you think it'd be better to just… I dunno, sit in one of the booths or something?" She asked.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jayson asked.

"Scared? Me? No! I just… Don't wanna make an idiot of myself" She said with sigh, Jayson chuckling lightly at that, Yan-chan unable to hear it over the loud music.

"Let me share a secret with you. Nobody here actually knows how to dance" Jayson revealed. "They all just wing it! You know, go with the flow. Follow the rhythm. Let the music move their bodies for them. It's easy" He stated.

"Really? How do you do it?" Yan-chan asked, a small grin coming onto Jayson as his eyes darted to his sides for a split second, a devious look on his face.

"You trust me?" He asked as he held his hand out.

"This again?" Yan-chan asked back.

"Do you trust me?!" He repeated, Yan-chan sighing as she took his hand.

"Yes. I trust you"

"Then come on!" He said with a smile as he pulled Yan-chan towards the dance floor, passing by and pushing the various patrons as they worked their way into the center, Jayson and Yan-chan feeling themselves press against and bump the various, sweaty dancers, apologizing politely afterward. "Come on. It's easy" Jayson reassured as the two stood in the center of the dance floor alongside the various dancing patrons, A nervous look on Yan-chan's face, her feeling out of her element here.

"I'm not sure about this, Jayson" She said.

"Relax. You're just jumpy. Listen, you're safe here. Nobody's gonna hurt you and nobody's gonna make fun of you. Just let loose and go crazy!" Jayson encouraged. "And if they do make fun of you, I'll punch 'em!" He added cheerfully.

"It's that easy for you?" Yan-chan asked, a small smile coming onto her face. "All I have to do is tell you to punch, and you'll do it?"

"In a heartbeat!" Jayson chuckled.

"I like that arrangement. Okay… I'll try" She said as she stood in the center of the dance floor, breathing in deeply as she closed her eyes, allowing herself to listen to the rhythm of the music as it played on loudly, feeling herself unconsciously tapping her foot to it, her body beginning to slowly sway to the music as it got quiet, building anticipation within her as she began moving more and more before letting it all out as the bass dropped, Jayson and the other patrons cheering loudly in support as Yan-chan let all her cares go, let all her worries leave her so that she may focus on one thing and one thing only. Dancing. Everyone around her clearing a space for her so that she may dance undisturbed, giggling and smiling in joy as she let the loud music command her body. Make her move and shake in enjoyment.

And because of this. Because of these actions she preformed on the dance floor, her mind finally began to clear, shutting itself off while Yan-chan focused on having her fun. No thoughts or concerns to bother her. No thoughts of family. No thoughts of school. No thoughts of loneliness or grief. No thoughts of sadness.

No thoughts of Senpai.

It was only her. Only her and Jayson as they danced, uncaring of whether or not they put on a good show for the spectators, them just letting loose and enjoying themselves, their bodies beginning to sweat as they moved and rocked along with the rhythm of the music, the both of them freed from any and all worries, stress or cares, feeling relieved and liberated.

* * *

The time was 12:19 AM. Saturday.

Senpai looked down at the city below in awe as he stood at the top of Tokyo tower, seeing all the bright and shining lights around the various buildings and skyscrapers, all of them looking like little glowing dots from this massive height.

"Are you having fun. Taro?" Megami asked as she stood beside him, the two looking down at the city together.

"Yeah. This is pretty cool!" Senpai said, enjoying the night out Megami was giving him, the two of them only recently entering the tower together, it being one of the many spots of Tokyo Megami took him to see, wanting to show him nearly every inch of this large and expansive city.

Though he had to admit that he was a little concerned, what with being so far away from his home and all, not to mention the fact that Megami didn't exactly state her intentions to him until after he was too far to turn back, once the two entered the city proper, the bright awe striking lights giving Senpai an astounding welcome, most of his doubts and worries disappeared on the spot.

He had never actually been to Tokyo before, having been confined to his little village for most of his life. He mainly grew up in rural areas. Quiet countrysides and suburbs. The closest thing he's ever experienced when it came to large cities was sisuta town. And even then, that city was smaller then most.

Long story short, Senpai was enjoying himself, having much more fun then he would have if he stayed home to watch that dumb rom-com with his sister, listening to her make out with some guy he barely knew. Senpai was a little concerned for her though. It's been over an hour and she hasn't called to see where Senpai went or if he was okay. Then again… this was assuming she even bothered to come up for air long enough to actually notice that he'd left.

"Well good. I'm glad you're having fun!" Megami said, sighing contently as the two just stood there at the top of the tower, leaning against the railing as they looked down at the illuminated city, seeing the bright glow of the lights over the dark sky, it being one of the most beautiful sights either of them would ever see. "You know, Taro… I've been meaning to spend some quality time with you for awhile now" Megami said softly, a faint blush coming to her cheeks as she laid her hand to rest on top of Senpai's, gripping it gently.

"What do you mean?" Senpai asked, a nervous look on his face as he saw Megami's hand over his, her thumb gently going over the top, up and down, caressing it gently. He tensed up a little as he felt that, a small bead of sweat falling from his forehead.

"Well… You and I, we never were that close. Even back when you, me, Osana and Asu were still a group. You and I were friends, of course. But we were always so distant from each other. When it was just you and me alone in the same room, you always kept to yourself" Megami recalled. "Why was that? Why were you so… quiet back then?" She asked, noticing Senpai's cheeks go red.

"Um… I guess it was because I was still new to the school, you know? Was still trying to get my bearings. By the time I got comfortable, you left and I never really had a chance to get to know you. Sorry" He said, hanging his head down low.

"Don't apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong" Megami said, a soft smile on her face as her free hand gently held Senpai's chin, picking his head back up. "To be fair though, I don't blame you for being so shy. You were sort of forced into the group after all. I remember how Osana just dragged you in one day and kept going on and on about how _cool_ you were. How we _totally needed you in our group_ " She quoted, giggling slightly as she recalled the memory.

"She also called me a total dork and said the school would eat me alive without your guy's help" Senpai stated, laughing along with Megami as they both recalled the past. "I miss her" He sighed, his smile soon fading away, a saddened frown taking it's place.

"I miss her too, Taro. I miss both of them" Megami stated, her hand gripping his slightly tighter, squeezing it. "I know I shouldn't be saying this about them, especially after they've passed away but… I didn't exactly like how clingy they were with you. How they always wanted to keep you all to themselves" She added, Senpai feeling Megami's hand tense up, squeezing Senpai's just a little tighter, almost as if she was deeply angered by the fact that Asu and Osana were closer to Senpai then she was.

"What?" Senpai asked in confusion, cautiously moving his hand away, only for Megami to cling to it tighter. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I… I'm sorry. I got a little worked up there" Megami apologized, finally releasing Senpai's hand, sighing as she turned her head to look down at the city again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I would have liked it if they were a little more… willing to share you. You know, so you and I could have had a chance to be better friends"

"Well, we have that chance now, right? I mean, I'm not saying that the only reason for that is because they're gone or anything! But now that you're back, we can work to becoming better friends right now" Senpai said.

"Can I be honest with you, Taro?" Megami asked.

"Of course you can" He said.

"I'm not happy with being just friends" She stated, Senpai starting to grow tense again as Megami took both of his hands into hers, gripping gently once more. "You've been through so much, Taro. You've faced so much hardship. So much sorrow. So much pain. Hearing about all this suffering you've dealt with, yet still seeing that you're not letting it destroy you inside… It's made me see you in a drastically different light" Megami confessed. "You're stronger than you let on. You're braver than you think. You're more courageous than you believe" She said in admiration.

"Wh-Where are you going with this?" Senpai asked nervously.

"Can't you see? I've… I've grown a desire for you" Megami admitted, a heartfelt smile on her face as she moved closer to Senpai. "Back then, you were just some boy I barely knew. Some distant acquaintance I didn't pay much attention to. Some guy who just so happened to be friends with the same people as me. But now that I've seen everything you've dealt with… How you've grown so much… I think you're more then worthy of my affection! I've grown fond of you and want to take what we have to the next level! I-I want to be with you!" She confessed loudly, her body moving itself closer and closer to Senpai, to the point where her chest went against his, moving her head closer to him, her lips puckering.

"Please stop" Senpai said as he put his hand on her chest, gently pushing her away, a downright shocked and confused look on Megami's face, being denied by Senpai.

"I… I'm sorry? I don't understand. D-Did I do something wrong?" She asked, dumbfounded and perplexed as to why her moment was stopped. Why Senpai had pushed her away.

"No. It's not you. It's me" Senpai said, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, Megami. But I don't think I'm comfortable with this. I… It wouldn't work out between us. And frankly, I think you deserve someone better. Let's face it. You're out of my league, Megami. You're an heiress. A trillionaire. A celebrity! A nationwide icon! And what am I? A struggling high school student… I'd be a horrible match for you" Senpai said, rejecting Megami's confession, seeing this as one big disaster waiting to happen. Something that would not only hurt him deeply, but also hurt Megami just as much. If not more. Besides, someone of her caliber. Her stature. Her fame. She'd come to regret it instantly, Senpai knew for a fact.

Megami sighed, pouting as she placed her hands on her hips, apparently not happy with Senpai's explanation. "This is because of _her_ , isn't it?" She asked, looking into Senpai's eyes, gazing into his soul as she tried to get a straight reason as to why he'd deny her like that. "Do you think that the same thing that happened to her will happen to me? That I'll just collapse and cry over you?" She asked.

"I hurt her, Megami. I tore her heart out and stomped on it. I made someone as sweet and innocent as her turn into a broken mess"

" _More_ _then you know…_ "Megami commented under her breath.

"If that doesn't tell you how awful at love I am, I don't know what does" Senpai said.

"You're being irrational. Everyone's awful at love, Taro. That's a known fact" Megami stated. "Love isn't some skill that can me mastered and perfected. It's a slippery slope that some people walk down easier then others. You shouldn't let your experience with Ayano-chan ruin your chance at happiness"

"It's just… I don't…" Senpai struggled to speak, having a difficult time finding the words to explain himself.

"Listen to me. I'm not a little girl, Taro. You don't need to sugarcoat your words and _let me down gently._ I can take rejection and move on from it. But I can't take it if the reason for that rejection is because of someone else. If you don't like me or don't want a relationship with me, just say so. But don't do it just because you've had a bad experience with someone else. Don't let _her_ ruin a second chance at happiness for you" Megami said. "I'm not like her, Taro. I'm different. Give me a chance and I'll show you that. One chance" She pleaded.

"I dunno. Maybe you're right" Senpai said with a sigh, ashamed for trying to compare his experience with Ayano to Megami, a completely different person. "I guess I was just… scared" He stated.

"Scared of what?" Megami asked as she got closer.

"Scared of losing you, I guess… Like how I lost Ayano-chan" Senpai admitted. "But… You're right. It was wrong to compare you to her"

"So, you'll give me a chance?" Megami asked.

"Yeah… We'll give it a try"

"Thank you, Taro" Megami said as she pulled Senpai into a hug, him returning the embrace, his hands wrapping around her as the two rested their heads on each others shoulders, Senpai being able to feel the soft skin of Megami's back due to the virgin killing sweater leaving it exposed. "Can I have my kiss now?" She asked, Senpai chucking slightly.

"Straight forward and to the point, aren't you?" He asked as he pulled away slightly, seeing Megami's face move into position in front of his, her lips beginning to pucker again as she closed her eyes, slowly moving closer and closer to Senpai's.

He gulped in nervousness before doing the same, moving his face closer to hers before feeling her lips press against his. They were warm. Soft too. Senpai feeling the gentle caress of Megami's lips against his own as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer as Senpai instinctively moved one of his to grasp her chin, gently gripping it as the two continued their kiss, hearing a small, almost silent moan leave Megami.

This was… odd for Senpai. He'd never kissed a girl before. Let alone kissed anything in general. He always thought such things were… overhyped. Honestly. I mean, looking from an objective stance, the idea of two people sucking on each others lips doesn't sound as good as they make it out to be. Senpai had always failed to see the point. He usually just thought it was some sort of formality. Something you do occasionally to remind your significant other that you still care about them, it having no purpose other then that.

But now that Senpai actually felt it for himself, he could see how wrong of an assumption that was. This was… so much more. How exactly, Senpai didn't have words. But it did feel good. Really good. Having Megami so close to him, her lips touching his, it made Senpai feel warm inside. Almost as if Megami was transferring warmth of her own and giving it to him, providing such an amazing feeling for no other reason besides her wanting to.

"Wow…" Senpai said in shock as the two pulled away, Megami smiling when she saw a little of her light pink lipstick on him, it leaving a slight stain behind. Pink suited him actually. It was defiantly his color.

"First kiss?" Megami asked, Senpai taking a while to respond, still a little awestruck by the experience.

"Um… Yeah. It was" He responded with a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed about admitting that. Then again, how many people can say they've had their first kiss with Megami Saikou?

"Well then, come here and let me give you your second one!" Megami said eagerly as she grabbed Senpai by his shirt, pulling him into his second kiss, this one being much more… heated. A little rougher then the last. More… Playful. Megami sucking on his lips greedily as her tongue left her mouth, bumping itself into Senpai's teeth, telling him to open up for her, him doing so before feeling her tongue in his mouth, wandering around and exploring it as if it was some gigantic cavern.

Senpai hesitated before doing the same, his exploring the inside of her mouth before the two tongues became wrapped up in each other, both Megami and Senpai moaning as they held each other tightly, not wanting to let the other go.

You know, Now he could understand why Hanako and Funsai were so intimate with each other. This is honestly a pretty exhilarating experience, Senpai feeling his heart beat rapidly as he held Megami in his arms, feeling the smoothness of her tender lips, feeling their rejuvenating warmth on his. Now… He guessed he wasn't so angry at Hanako for enjoying such an experience.

* * *

The time was 12:24 AM.

"Okay Party girl. How about we take a break for a little while?" Jayson suggested as he and Yan-chan sat at a booth together in the corner of club Saikou, the two taking some time to rest and relax after exhausting all of their energy on the dance floor, the both of them breathing in and out heavily as they wiped the sweat of their brows, fatigue and exhaustion obvious on their faces. "So you havin' fun?" Jayson asked with a smile.

"Yeah! You were right. This place is amazing" Yan-chan said, the large smile on her face showing Jayson how happy she was. How happy he had made her. "Thanks for taking me here, Jayson. I really needed this" She stated.

"You're welcome" Jayson said. "Hey, um… You thirsty?" He asked.

"Parched" Yan-chan replied, still breathing heavily from all the dancing, A sly look on Jayson's face.

"I've got the perfect thing. Sit tight. I'll be back" He said as he stood up, disappearing into the large crowd of people as he left Yan-chan alone at the booth.

She sighed contently as she laid back, trying her best to relax and calm down after all that movement she'd put her body through, feeling her hands twitch and shake a little with adrenaline as she sat alone, looking out at all the people around her, seeing everyone enjoying themselves as the loud music raged on.

She was really glad that Jayson had convinced her to stay and give the club a chance. This had to be the most fun Yan-chan had in months, years even. Not to mention how calmed, cleared and at peace her mind was now after finally letting all of her worries and cares drift away. Yan-chan practically felt reborn! Revitalized! Like a gigantic weight was lifted off her shoulders, finally free of her burdens. And it was all thanks to Jayson.

"Well hey there! What's a nice gal like you doing in a place like this?" Yan-chan heard, looking to her side to see a large male in a brown leather coat walk up to her booth, his face coming into view as the strobe lights shined on him. "Hope you don't mind me being so forward, but I couldn't help noticing that you're all alone? Would you like some company, sweetheart?" The man asked, Yan-chan scoffing at his offer, rolling her eyes. Figures she'd have to deal with one of these guys.

"No thanks. I'm actually here with a very good friend. He'll be back any minute now" Yan-chan stated in a polite tone, hoping this man would take the hint and get lost.

"Really? Well if this guy is such a good friend, why did he leave you all alone? Doesn't sound like something a true friend would do" The man stated. "My name's Kaito. What's yours?" He asked as he sat in her booth, Yan-chan groaning in annoyance as she scooted away.

"Sorry, Kaito. But I don't think I'm comfortable with telling you. I'd like it very much if you left me alone!" She stated, Kaito ignoring her request and scooting closer to her, Yan-chan beginning to feel cramped and claustrophobic as a result.

"Aww. Come on, baby. Don't be like that. I'm just trying to be a friendly person. It's not nice to shove friendly people away" Kaito stated.

"It's also not nice to force yourself on people!" Yan-chan shouted, her hand going under the table, reaching into one of her black leather boots, her hand gripping the folded butterfly knife hidden within. She'd give him five seconds. Five seconds to leave before she pulled it on him.

"Hmm… You've got a point there, cutie. Sorry if I'm making you feel that way. It's not my intent. I'm just trying to be nice" Kaito stated, repeating what he said before. "You know… Now that I'm looking at you a little more, don't you think you're a little young for this place? How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? This place isn't exactly made for little girls. You could get into a lot of trouble if someone found out you got in" He said, threatening to use Yan-chan's age in an attempt to get her to cooperate.

" _Okay, asshole. That's it! I'll make you regret threatening me!"_ She said in her mind as she glared hard, slowly pulling out her butterfly knife from within her boot.

"And you're going to be in even more trouble if you don't get the fuck away from her right now!" Jayson shouted angrily as he returned to the booth, a glass of what Yan-chan assumed to be alcohol in his hand. "Why don't you go harass some other girl, prick?! Go ruin someone else's good time!" He demanded, glaring daggers at Kaito, his tone filled to the brim with well deserved hostility.

"Oh! Is this your very good friend, sweetness? Doesn't seem like much to me" Kaito stated, Jayson growling lowly as his glare grew sharper. "I got an idea. Why don't you and I ditch him, and I can show you how to really party?"

"Or I can show you how many times I can slam your face into the table before you experience blunt trauma!" Jayson threatened. "Get lost, creep. Leave my friend and me alone"

"Okay, man. Look, I'm just trying to be a friendly guy who wants to show a pretty girl a good time. Is that so bad?" Kaito asked as he stood up from the booth, him and Jayson staring each other down.

"Go find someone else then. She's having a good enough time already and we don't need you ruining it!" Jayson stated. "Now go piss off before you get hurt!"

"You threatening me, kid?" Kaito glared.

"You feel threatened?" Jayson asked as he reached into his trench coat, pulling out and showing the hilt of his kunai, Kaito's eyes widening at the sight of the knife as his face turned a shade paler. "I'll use it" Jayson growled.

"Okay! Okay! You've made your point! I'll back off! Geez. No need to be so hostile" Kaito said in defeat as he walked away slowly, a victorious look on Jayson's face.

"You okay?" He asked Yan-chan.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for getting rid of him. What an asshole" She said with a sigh, using her arm to support her head as Jayson slid back into the booth.

"Yeah. This place tends to attract people like that. Don't let it bother you. It's something everyone has to deal with" He stated. "Here. Got you something to calm you down a little. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to though" He said as he gave Yan-chan the drink, her feeling the chilled glass in her hand, seeing the little ice cubes bounce and float around the cold drink. "You can hold down alcohol, right?" Jayson asked.

"It's not gonna wreck me, is it?" Yan-chan asked. "I've seen enough movies to know that a hangover is one of the worst things you could ever get" She joked, Jayson laughing a little bit, knowing that to be slightly true if a bit exaggerated.

"No. It's nothing that strong. You may feel a little tingly for a bit. But it's not gonna leave you passed out drunk" He stated.

"Aren't you gonna have some?" Yan-chan asked, noting on how Jayson only brought one glass back with him.

"No way! In case you forgot, I'm your ride home" He stated, not liking the idea of drinking and driving. Even if there wasn't even enough alcohol in the drink to get him buzzed, let alone drunk.

"Right. Sorry" Yan-chan said as she held the drink in her hand, breathing deeply before taking a small sip, feeling the drink enter her mouth, chilling her throat as she swallowed. It actually wasn't that bad. Had this odd but pungent taste to it.

"Good?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah. Not so bad for my first drink. Thanks" Yan-chan said. "You know what I think is really funny? You steal from people, blackmail them, even murder them. You cheat and lie to almost everyone. But you don't drink and drive. What's with that?" She asked.

"I may be a destructive monster. But I'm not a self destructive monster" Jayson stated, a small giggle escaping Yan-chan as she heard that.

"Well just so you know, you're the most sweetest destructive monster I've ever met" Yan-chan said as she scooted a little closer to Jayson, him being able to smell the faint yet intoxicating scent of her perfume as she got closer to him. "I cherish every second you choose to spend with me. And I hope we never leave each other's side. I can't imagine life without you anymore" She whispered in his ear, the words practically paralyzing him from the inside as she leaned in close to him. "So thank you, monster" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, her purple lipstick leaving a faint stain behind as he blushed bright red. "Thank you for being so good to me"

"You're welcome" Jayson said as he put his hand around Yan-chan's waist, pulling her just a little closer to him as they stayed in their booth, Yan-chan enjoying her drink.

As the two sat together in the booth, Kaito, the grown man that Jayson had just chased away, grinned as he watched the two from a distance, keeping his eye on them until he was given new orders.

" _Report"_ The earpiece he wore said, demanding a status report on the current situation.

"Targets located, Ma'am. The little girl and her special friend are still in the club. It doesn't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon" He stated.

" _Good. Keep an eye on them. Do not let them leave the area"_

"Understood" He said as he leaned against the bar, continuing to spy on Jayson and Yan-chan. He knew what was coming. What his employer had in store for these two.

He felt a little bad, honestly. Even if the girl was an Aishi, she was just a kid who only wanted to have a good time. Shame that her enemies won't leave her to herself long enough to enjoy said good time though.

* * *

The time was 1:04 AM.

"Sorry about all the security procedures. We recently suffered a break in, you see. The security team has been paranoid ever since" Megami said as she walked out of the elevator, entering the penthouse suite at the top of Saikou tower, returning home.

"Really? That sucks. Did they steal anything important?" Senpai asked as he followed behind.

"No. Nothing of any real value. We're all okay" Megami stated as she opened the front door to the penthouse, Senpai's jaw hitting the floor as he gazed at the living room, amazed by all the expensive furniture and décor.

The walls, floors and even the ceiling were all black marble, polished so heavily to the point where Senpai could see his reflection. Dotting the large and expansive walls were many priceless pieces of art from almost every walk of life, showing just a little bit of every culture known to man, especially those of Japanese and Chinese origins. There was even a mannequin in the corner of the room that wore what looked to be traditional samurai armor from Japan's edo period, the Saikou family emblem emblazoned on the chest piece, the various weapons used by the samurai warriors mounted alongside the armor, all of them sealed safely inside wall mounted display cases.

The furniture was all top of the line. The long couch in the center of the room made of expensive refined leathers, being fitted with built in seat heaters, massage capabilities and even cup holders! Allowing anyone to sit back and relax as they watched simple television on the massive, wall mounted flat screen over the mantle piece, surround sound speakers providing crisp and clear audio for the watchers.

"Thanks a lot for letting me sleep over for the night" Senpai said as he looked around the penthouse, taking in the sight of nearly everything. It had gotten very late and both Megami and Senpai were downright exhausted after their night out together, so instead of Senpai having to sit through a long and boring ride home, with the possibility of getting lashed out for leaving the house for so long by his mother, Megami suggested that Senpai stay at Saikou tower for the night, then, once Senpai had gotten a nice, long rest, she'd have him sent home in the morning.

Normally, Senpai would be against that idea. But since he was too tired to really care, feeling as if he'd pass out at any moment, he figured that one night away from home wouldn't really hurt anyone. Yeah. Maybe his family would be a little worried. But Senpai was sure that after a little explanation once he'd returned home, they'd forget about it. After all, Senpai was eighteen now, he's basically a legal adult. He felt it was time to make his own decisions now. And if he wanted to spend the night with one of his friends, then he would.

"You're welcome. Now don't be shy. What's mine is yours. Make yourself at home" Megami said, opening her home to Senpai, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. "So… I was thinking that, since we've got the whole tower to ourselves tonight, you wanna watch a movie with me?" She asked.

"Um… Sure. Why not? What kind of movie?"

"Whatever kind you want. I've got dozens. You can pick out which ever one you're in the mood for" Megami said with a smile. "Come on, we can watch it in my room. The picture quality is better in there anyways" She added as she took Senpai's hand, leading him down the long hall of the penthouse, the two coming to the door at the very end, Megami opening the door to reveal it to be her bedroom.

The floor inside was a nice, clean snow white carpet, complementing the black curtains that covered the large window. The king sized round bed at the end of the room covered with black satin sheets and an overly fluffy white blanket. Her room even had a small nook in the corner, two little arm chairs around a small coffee table, a bookcase filled with days worth of literature standing beside the small nook.

To the other side of the room was Megami's desk, holding her top of the line super computer as well as various other office supplies, such as pencils, folders and small stack of paper for writing. Beside the desk was Megami's dresser with a mounted mirror atop. The dresser holding Megami's makeup as well as a small box of rings, broaches, earrings and various other bits of small jewelry. There was even a little wall rack with multiple hooks mounted above the mirror, holding many different pendants, necklaces and even a few chokers, all of them being of very ornate and intricate designs.

But the most eye catching thing in Megami's room was not her makeups or her fancy jewelry. What really caught Senpai's attention was something odd. Something that looked like it didn't actually belong. In one of the corners of the room was a pole.

That was it. A simple, slim, metal pole with two chairs on the sides, facing it. This was… odd. What kind of use would one have for something like this? Was it just a simple pillar for structural integrity? Or something more? And why were there chairs facing it? What? Do the rich like to watch tiny polls all day?

"So… how are we going to watch the movie exactly? I don't see a TV anywhere" Senpai stated, pointing out the one thing Megami's room didn't have. "Do you have one of those projector things? Oh man! Those are cool! I hear that they make it feel like you're really inside the movie theaters! Does it play in 3D too?!"

"Umm… Yes! It does all of that!" Megami claimed. "Now, I'm gonna go get everything ready for us. Why don't you sit down over here and I'll be right back, kay?" Megami asked as she sat Senpai down on one of the chairs near that weird poll in her room before walking out, going to retrieve everything the two would need for their movie.

"Hey, do you want me to help you with anything?" Senpai asked.

"No. Nothing at all. You're the guest, remember? You just sit back and relax while I get everything ready. I won't be long!" Megami said as she exited the room, shutting the door on her way out, leaving Senpai alone in her bedroom, sat on a chair in front of some small pillar.

He sighed in relaxation as he sunk a little deeper into his chair, trying to do as Megami said and get nice and comfortable. Relaxed and calm.

As he sat down, awaiting Megami's return, a few stray thoughts wandered into his head, Senpai questioning the events of tonight and his newly forged connection with Megami, their relationship now apparently taking a romantic turn.

It escalated rather quickly actually. A lot quicker then Senpai had thought. One moment, it was just him and her talking about the past. Then moved on to their deceased friends before switching over to feelings, regrets, desires, apologies… and then they kissed in public. Practically sucked on each other.

Don't get Senpai wrong though! He was glad that it happened. He liked it… a lot. Saw it as a positive thing actually, him now being optimistic towards his new relationship with Megami, thinking that her presences in his personal life would be just the thing to help him get back on track. Have her around to pick Senpai up when he's down. Keep him on his toes. Keep him happy. And if needed, protect him.

What he'd need protection from in the first place, he didn't really know, other then that murderer that's still on the loose. But Senpai still took comfort in the idea that, if any harm, be it physical or mental came to him, Megami would help him recover. Help him heal.

Even though Senpai was optimistic about his future with her though, he was not without doubts. It could be entirely possible that what he'd just pictured would not be the case, Megami probably becoming the exact opposite of what he'd wanted in a romantic companion. And of course… What would Ayano think if she got wind? Senpai shook that question out of his head. No. No thinking about her. Senpai wasn't going to allow himself to let his past experience with Ayano ruin this.

Wow… that sounded awful, even inside his own head. Made him sound like a completely inconsiderate jerk.

He didn't like stating such a sentence, making it look as if this was all Ayano's fault when in reality, it was his. But his statement was somewhat true. He didn't want his problems with Ayano to hurt this new relationship he's found. He didn't want the guilt of breaking her heart to interfere. He didn't want the guilt in general.

Though Senpai was still resentful of his actions towards dealing with Ayano's affections, Megami was right when she said that everyone is awful at love, it not being a skill anyone had the ability of mastering. And sadly, the fact of the matter was that love was as Megami described it, a slippery slope that some walk down easier then others. Sadly, both Ayano and Senpai fell down that slope hard, hurting themselves in the process.

Unlike Ayano though, Senpai was now willing to pick himself back up and try to walk down that slope again. He needed to move on from Ayano and find someone he was more… compatible with. Fortunately for him, Megami seemed to be the match. Senpai and her already had a history and were like minded people, he assumed.

With Ayano, someone he knew little to nothing about, he always had this feeling that he'd learn something about her that he wished he never knew. Like maybe… I dunno. Maybe she's a deranged psychopath? Maybe she's a berserk murderer? Maybe she's demented or insane? Maybe she keeps a skeleton in her closet.

Okay. Okay. Senpai shouldn't make fun of her. But there was still the very serious possibility that he and her would be totally unfit for each other. Incompatible due to Senpai learning of something Ayano wanted to keep secret.

With Megami however, everything about her was right there for Senpai to see, reading through her like she was an open book, the text clearly visible. This only reaffirmed Senpai's stance on everything. This was the right decision.

Besides, Senpai doubted he'd ever be able to get that close to Ayano again, Jayson making it his mission to keep Senpai away from her now. Fine. He wants her so bad? He can have her! Though Senpai didn't feel as if someone as cold, cruel and barbaric as Jayson really deserved her. Still though, he wasn't about to say that to the guy's face unless he wanted Jayson's fist to meet it again, probably leaving behind a much more… permanent mark.

"I'm back" Megami announced as she returned to her room, Senpai looking at the door to find that she had changed clothes, stepping out of the virgin killing sweater and into something less… lewd. A long black silk kimono robe, embroidered with an intricate white floral pattern as it covered her entire body, the hem being dragged on the floor as Megami moved closer. "I hope you don't mind. I changed into something a little more comfortable" She stated, looking at Senpai with a smile.

"Um… No. It's fine. So, what's up with the movie?" He asked, wondering when the two would actually be able to watch something, Senpai looking around to find that Megami didn't actually have a projector like he thought.

"Well you see, something came up and… we won't be watching a movie tonight" Megami stated she stood in front of Senpai's chair, looking down at him as he sat, her hand gripping the poll in front of him. "But don't worry though. I have… other ways of entertaining you" She said vaguely, a sly grin on her face as she pulled out a small remote from inside her kimono, the room going dark as the lights turned off and motorized blinds covered the windows at the press of a button. The lights then turned back on, only to be much dimmer then they originally were, their colors now changing and cycling after every second.

Megami then pressed a second button, Senpai beginning to hear what sounded like music throughout the room. No lyrics. Just an instrumental. Smooth. Light. Slow and calm. Senpai picking up hints of lounge room styled jazz.

"Umm… What's going on?" He asked in a nervous tone as he started tensing up, confused and… kinda scared by what was happening, the grin on Megami's face not making the situation better.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked as she looked down at him, her hands moving to undo the silk sash around her waist. "I'm going to put on a little show for you" She said vaguely in a seductive tone, Senpai tensing up a little more as he heard that, beads of sweat forming on his brow as his hands began twitching. Megami then began taking her clothes off.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?!" Senpai shouted in shock as he saw her throw off her kimono dramatically, letting it fall to the ground, revealing the tight, black lacy corset Megami wore underneath, along with the matching lacy dark panties and stocking, the long, sleek black opera gloves that reached just below her shoulders and laced black choker with a heart ornament on the front, Megami giggling at the look on Senpai's face, liking the reaction she got out of him. Senpai however, felt like he was about to have a heart attack due to the suddenness of Megami removing her robe, revealing the lingerie underneath.

"What's wrong? You don't like my night clothes? I wore them just for you" She said in a sensual tone as she swayed her hips slowly from side to side.

"D-Don't you think those are a little um… i-inappropriate?" Senpai asked, nervousness taking hold over him as he tensed up even more at the sight of Megami in lingerie, completely baffled as to why she'd even dare to wear such a thing. Still though, Senpai couldn't deny that she looked… completely amazing. Enticing. Captivating. Sexy. The way her porcelain pale skin contrasted the lacy black of the fabric, it being slightly see through as Megami's silver hair flowed down her exposed back and shoulders like a waterfall, it reflecting and shining brightly off of whatever little light was in the room, insuring that even in a near pitch black environment, Megami was still clearly visible.

"Maybe it is. Is that a bad thing?" Megami asked, that mischievous and playful grin still on her face "Now sit back. Relax and… _enjoy the show_ " She said as she gripped the pole again, Senpai finally realizing what it was for as he watched Megami move around it.

That pole wasn't made for structural integrity's sake. Far from it actually. It was a stripper pole, Megami obviously intending to use it for that purpose, Senpai sitting down with his back pressed all the way into the chair in nervousness, feeling himself sweating heavily, getting all hot and bothered as he watched Megami dance slowly to the smooth music, sliding, swinging and swaying on the pole, her hips, breasts, ass and many other parts of her body moving in such an eye catching, erotic and loopy fashion as she danced, Senpai's male instincts and his new found desire for her overwhelming him to the point where resistance against Megami was impossible, Senpai's own body paralyzed by the display, forcing him to watch her sensual, mesmerizing, hypnotic movements, his eyes unwillingly glued to her rather articulate body as he mindlessly watched.

"Mmm… You enjoying the show?" Megami asked with a giggle, Senpai responding only with constant umm's and uhh's, practically speechless at the spectacle before him, Megami's grin growing larger and larger by the second as she danced for Senpai. "Aww. You probably can't get a good view. Here. Let me get closer" She said as she moved away from the pole, now leaning against the chair Senpai sat in, her hands clutching his wrists lightly, keeping him in place as Megami stood over him, her cleavage exposed and right in Senpai's face for him to see. "Is this better?" She whispered in his ear.

"Um… I… Uhh…" Senpai struggled to speak, his breath getting caught in his throat when he felt Megami fall onto him, her hands pressing tightly on his chest, rubbing against his shirt as she hungrily brought her lips down on him, sensually planting little kisses along his face, on his cheeks, down his jawline and onto his neck, sucking a little as her hands stealthily unbuttoned his shirt, removing it to expose his bare chest, Senpai's breathing growing frantic for a second as he felt the fabric of Megami's gloves brush and move against the skin of his chest, them slowly moving down his abdomen and into his pants, him gasping loudly as he felt Megami grip him.

"Shh… It's okay" She whispered with a giggle. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me, Taro. Always have been. Always will be. Don't be afraid. This is just how I show my love. Let me show you my love, Taro. Just Let it happen… Unless, you want me to stop. Do you?" She asked, looking Senpai directly in the eyes, searching for any and all signs of possible consent.

"Keep going…" Senpai said, allowing Megami to continue, seeing the small smile on her face as she resumed, Senpai leaning back and letting it happen, still sweating his face off in nervousness as his muscles tensed up, but giving his consent nonetheless.

"Thank you" Megami whispered as she continued, her hand moving out of Senpai's pants, undoing his fly before pulling them off along with his underwear, revealing his manhood, Megami's eyes going wide as she saw it, hard and erect for her. For only her. She took pride in this. Took pride in knowing she could generate such an effect from Senpai's body. Took pride in knowing that it was her that was responsible for this. Only her. Not Osana. Not Asu. And most certainly not Ayano. "Well, aren't you a beautiful little thing" Megami giggled as she went low, moving to give the head of Senpai's penis a little kiss, him groaning as a result of feeling her lips on there, Megami giggling a little as a result.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm a tease" She said with a wink as she moved her hands to her back, Senpai hearing the sound of her undo the zipper at the back of her corset, it almost immediately falling off her chest, Senpai's eyes going wide at the sight of Megami's large breasts, them now completely exposed to him. "Do you like my breasts, Taro? Do you like the way they feel?" She asked as she grabbed one of Senpai's arms by the wrist, moving his hand to cop a feel of her, letting him play around and mess with them as much as he wanted.

"How about my ass? Do you think I have a cute ass?" She asked as she grabbed Senpai's other arm by the wrist, making him remove her panties before letting him feel her behind, letting him just enjoy, loving the feeling of both his hands stroking her smooth skin. "What part about me is your favorite? Don't be shy. I wanna know" She said, noticing Senpai's cheeks turn bright red, even more then they already were.

"Um… I guess I'd have to say your breasts. T-They're… They're very soft. Warm too" He stated, feeling embarrassed at having to say that out loud.

"Perfect" Megami grinned as she moved closer to Senpai, his hands moving away as he saw her go low again, going back to his penis, moving her breasts into it until it was trapped in between them, Senpai moaning again as he felt her rub her breasts against his manhood, titty fucking him. "So, how do you like it? Fast? Or slow?" She asked sensuously, that playful grin still on her face.

"S-Slow…"

"Okay then. I'll take it nice, slow and smooth for you" Megami stated as she began to slowly rock herself forwards and backwards as she stood on top of Senpai, making him moan and groan a little in pleasure as he felt her breasts stroke him so slowly, taking her sweet time in sending Senpai over the edge, causing the pleasure to begin surging all throughout his body, his hands gripping the arms of the chair as his back arched while he sat, the pleasure being almost too much for him to bare, overwhelming him as Megami continued, feeling the pleasure herself as she continued titty fucking him, gripping his shoulders tightly as Senpai began feeling his climax draw closer and closer, feeling as if he was about to explode.

And just as he felt this explosion come on… Nothing. The feeling just… went away as quickly as it came, a look of disappointment on Senpai's face as he looked towards Megami, seeing that she had removed her breasts from Senpai's crotch, hearing her teasing giggle.

"Aww. Did I ruin you're fun?" She asked coyly. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy, did you? Like I said, I'm a tease" She giggled again.

"S-So… So what happens now?" Senpai asked, still a little shaky from the… intensity of it all, even if the rush of pleasure had left him.

"Well, why would I settle for simply jacking you off…" She trailed on as she stood up, suddenly picking Senpai up with her and trowing him onto her bed roughly before climbing on top of him once more, a predatory look in her eyes. Like she was a vicious hunter. A lioness, Senpai being her prey. "…When I can take you right here? Right now? Taro, I want to make real love to you. Real, true love" She said as she gazed intently into his eyes, her words making Senpai feel less like her prey… and more like her partner. Her equal.

"Megami… I've never…"

"I know" She stated, an understanding look on her face as she took off her gloves, Senpai feeling the warm caress of her hand on his cheek, putting a few of his nerves, his inhibitions at ease "Don't worry and don't be scared. It's nature. Just do as your body commands. Obey your instincts. It's that easy" She said simply. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Senpai said, consenting again as Megami lowered herself onto him, Senpai feeling his penis penetrate her, hearing her sharp, deep breath in reaction to the insertion, the walls of her womanhood gripping tightly around Senpai as Megami stood over him, rocking up and down as they both felt the pleasure return tenfold, this feeling overwhelming their senses to the point where they could barely comprehend such a feeling, their minds going blank, their reality warping as the world around them seemed to fad away as their bodies experienced such intense pleasure, the only thing they could hear being the moans and groans of each other, their arms and legs wrapping around, entangling them together as they consummated their new found love, The volume of their love making growing louder as they reached their climax, Taro quickly pulling out before his seed spurted, leaking over the sheets instead of into Megami, the crisis of potentially impregnating her avoided.

"Whoa… Wow…" Senpai said in awe as he laid in Megami's bed, her falling to his side as the two basked in the afterglow, breathing in and out deeply as their bodies tried to recover.

"Not bad… For a first timer" Megami said with a giggle, Senpai chuckling alongside her as the two laid together. "I'm really glad I got to spend all this time with you, Taro. You have no idea how much this means to me" She stated.

"I'm glad too. Really, I am. I've been so… stressed and angry with everything. Fed up and annoyed. Even a little disgusted. But I like to think that you got me out of that. You fixed me… in a way"

"I did. And all I had to do was fuck your brains out" Megami laughed.

"Seriously though… Thanks" Senpai said.

"You're welcome" She responded as she laid her head down on one of the pillows, taking her blanket and covering the both of them, turning over to the opposite side as she felt Senpai wrap his hands around her waist and pull her close, spooning her as they prepared for bed, more then ready for sleep after such an exhausting experience.

"Hey Megami?" Senpai asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes?" She responded in a tired yawn.

"I love you"

"I love you too, _Senpai_. I love you too"

* * *

The time was 1:57 AM.

"Okay. We've had our fun. I think it's time to go though. Place is starting to die out" Jayson stated as he and Yan-chan stood up from their booth, looking around the club to find that most of it's patrons had left, only a small handful of them remaining, the place slowly dying as time passed. "C'mon. Wanna go home?" Jayson asked.

"Yeah. I think I've had enough for tonight" Yan-chan said, agreeing that now was a good time to leave, the two of them making their way to the exit. However, as they began making their way out of the nightclub, two of the bouncers working the door got in the way, preventing Jayson and Yan-chan from passing.

"Hold up there!" One of the bouncers said.

"Look, if you're here to kick us out, don't bother. We're already leaving" Jayson stated as the bouncer came up to them.

"No. No. Nothing like that, kid" The other bouncer stated. "we were just coming by to let you both know that you've been invited into the VIP room"

"Really?" Yan-chan asked, surprised that she and Jayson had been suddenly given access to a room with such restricted access. What did they even do to earn such access anyways?

"Wait a minute. Invited?" Jayson asked, picking up that little detail, a skeptical and cautious look on his face. "Invited by who?"

"Megami Saikou" One of the bouncers stated, more then just a few red flags going up for Jayson as he heard her name, remembering his past encounters with her. "She's offered the both of you access to the VIP rooms. She's even in there right now, waiting for you"

"Megami Saikou? The Megami Saikou?!" Yan-chan asked, almost in complete disbelief of such a claim, knowing for a fact that someone with such a high caliber, someone so refined and popular would never even consider the idea of spending time around people like Jayson and Yan-chan, let alone be the one to go out of her way to do so, her probably seeing anyone who lacked her privilege and wealth as lowborn, middle class scum.

"No thanks" Jayson denied almost immediately. "We're leaving!" He stated.

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right about this" Yan-chan agreed, her gut sending a warning and telling her to take Jayson's side, his almost immediate denial of the invitation obviously meaning that he was not comfortable with it.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what this was. Most would label it a kind and generous gesture, allowing two random people into an exclusive part of the club. Jayson called it a trap, which it most likely was.

Even though he hasn't spent much time around Megami, he knew the kind of person she was. Petty. Not willing to let Jayson go about his business after he escaped Saikou tower, taking the lives of a few of Megami's work force and knocking her personal bodyguard unconscious. Not to mention that she was probably still bitter about the Aishi files, insulted and humiliated knowing that Jayson had stolen and destroyed them before she even had the chance to use them against Ayano.

We also can't forget about Megami's little vendetta quest, her still seeking a means of revenge against Yan-chan for her actions in the past, such as murdering Megami's friends, Osana and Asu. It was worth noting that Yan-chan still had no idea Megami even knew her, let alone held a massive grudge to the point where she'd vowed revenge against her.

Jayson thought it was a good idea to intentionally keep Yan-chan out of the loop, what with the whole Aishi files thing as well as the fact that aka-demi academy was still a hot zone under constant surveillance. Jayson knew how Yan-chan liked to deal with threats, her not being very subtle about it either. Besides, Jayson still felt as if he didn't see the bigger picture as to why Megami felt the need to exact revenge. Choosing to keep Yan-chan uninformed about a possible danger may seem reckless on Jayson's part, which it was, but keeping her out of the loop would make laying low until the school calmed down much more easier. Yan-chan's impulsive, suborn and stuck in her ways, not easily able to change said ways even if doing so would be in her benefit. Should Jayson tell her of the threat Megami posed, Yan-chan would just kill her behind Jayson's back.

Even if she was able to dispose of the body without being caught… serious consequences to murdering such a high profile individual should be obvious. If Megami disappeared, almost everyone in Japan would be on the search for her or her murderer. So many people investigating. So many gathering evidence… It would paint too big of a target on both of their backs.

Anyways, Jayson figured this VIP invitation was Megami's way of killing two birds with one stone. Her way of gettting revenge on both him and Yan-chan at once. Jayson wouldn't fall for it though. There was no way he was letting himself and Yan-chan walk into an obvious deathtrap.

"Move out of the way!" He said to the bouncers, who were still blocking the exit, preventing the two from leaving.

"Aww, come on! VIP is VIP! If you ask me, you two should take the offer" A voice said from behind them, Jayson and Yan-chan recognizing it as they turned around, seeing Osoro Shidesu behind them, her arms crossed as she wore a wicked grin on her face, Jayson and Yan-chan noticing that she looked… very different. She got bigger. More muscular. Her arms almost as big as a fully grown man's! Her being chest much more tone, Jayson seeing her abs peeking out from within her shirt. She wasn't just buff anymore, she was ripped, her body far passed the standards a normal woman would find acceptable.

"Osoro?" Yan-chan asked as she looked at Osoro, surprised to not only see her in such a place as a night club, but to also see the drastic changes in her figure. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Really? That's all I get from you two? No _Hello?_ No _How've you been?_ Just… _What are you doing here?_ Heh. And after all the shit we three have been through together, I thought you guys would be happy to see me" She stated, her voice in a low and intimidating growl as she glared hard at Jayson and Yan-chan. "I just thought we three should catch up. You know, settle our differences. Especially after you humiliated me in front of the whole school! After you beat me to the ground! Literally stabbed me in the back! Turned my own gang against me and laugh as they kicked the shit out of me! I spent three days in the intensive care wing of the hospital! Three!"

"Well to be fair, you were trying to throw us in a hospital" Jayson said as he stepped forward, his hand lightly tapping Yan-chan on her hip, signaling her to get behind him so that he may protect her should any violence start. "It's kind of funny that you were the one that got sent to there instead. Then again, maybe you shouldn't have picked on my friend" He stated, his voice matching Osoro's tone, a low, deep and hostile growl.

"And maybe you should have stayed out of my way, America!" Osoro shouted loudly, her voice filled with anger and hostility as Jayson antagonized her. "But getting back on point. I feel like the three of us should all just… talk things over, you know? Sit down, share a few drinks. Just talk it out and use words to settle all our problems. Sound cool to you guys?" She asked.

"Go fuck yourself" Jayson cursed, making it clear that he didn't want to discuss anything with her, Osoro chuckling at that.

"I was hoping you'd say that" She said as she snapped her finger's, the bouncers quickly doing as commanded by her, grabbing Jayson and Yan-chan by the shoulders, pulling them away from each other as they placed guns to their backs, threatening to shoot should any one of them put up a fight. "Now. Here's what's going to happen. We're all going to go to the VIP room and have a nice, civil chat. And if you don't want to talk… Well, my new friends here can just kill you now. Any questions?" Osoro asked, both Jayson and Yan-chan glaring hard as they stood silent, their hands forced behind their backs as they felt the guns pressed at their spines.

"No? Good. Now come on" Osoro said as she walked towards the VIP room, Jayson and Yan-chan having no choice but to follow.

"So when did you start working for Saikou?" Jayson asked as he was forced to follow Osoro, the bouncers behind him and Yan-chan still threatening to shoot.

"None of your business!" Osoro replied.

" _What a_ bitch _…_ " Jayson insulted under his breath as he and Yan-chan were brought into the VIP room, Osoro letting the bouncers drag them in first before walking inside, shutting the door.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?!" Yan-chan shouted.

"Is it really that hard to grasp? It should be obvious by now" She heard another female's voice coming from the corner of the room, walking out of the shadows to reveal herself to Yan-chan, Jayson recognizing her. Recognized the messy dark hair, the cold, crimson eyes locked in a murderous glare as her hands were clenched into hard fists. "It's been a long time… Aishi-san. How have you been?" She asked coldly, glaring directly into Yan-chan's eyes.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?" She asked, confusion on her face as she saw this woman, feeling as if her face should be familiar. Yan-chan couldn't place it, but she did feel as if this girl's face and voice did ring a few bells… loud bells. Almost like warning bells.

"You mean you don't remember me? After all this time? After all you did to me?! After you ruined my life?! You don't even have the courtesy to remember my face?!" The girl shouted, deeply offended by Yan-chan for not remembering her, especially after all she'd done.

"Look, I've ruined a lot of peoples lives. It's hard to remember them all and I don't like the idea of keeping a list" Yan-chan stated.

"Two years ago. April the thirteenth to be exact. You framed me for a murder you committed" The girl stated. "Planted the evidence right on me just as school was ending. Got me arrested before getting tried and imprisoned for _your_ crime! And by framing me… you ruined my life! My friends! My family! My own parents! They all thought I was some bloodthirsty monster like you! The entire nation cheered and celebrated as they watched me get hauled off to prison! Forced to serve _your_ sentence! Live out _your_ punishment!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you! I did it because you were chemistry partners with my Senpai!" Yan-chan recalled, remembering the more simpler times in her life, back before everything got turned around. The good old days.

"You don't even take chemistry with Senpai" Jayson stated.

"I know" Yan-chan said. "As for that other girl, she was actually my main target. You just happened to be in the right place at the right time, so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and get you out of the way too! Can't seem to remember your name though… What was it again?"

"Don't say it! That girl… She's dead. She died in that prison and I was born from what was left of her! I am not her anymore! I am Nemesis! And I'm here to get my revenge on you after everything you've done to me!"

"Wow. Original name" Yan-chan said in a deadpanned tone, making fun of Nemesis' originality. "If you're expecting an apology, don't bother. You should have known the consequences of getting involved with my Senpai! You have no one to blame but yourself!" She shouted, not wanting to begin apologizing for her actions, feeling as if she'd done nothing wrong. Well… she did in fact do something wrong. Many things actually. Didn't mean that she had to apologize for those things though.

"I'm not here for your pathetic, half hearted apology! You think saying _I'm sorry. Promise I won't do it again!_ is going to fix the damage you've done to me?! Fix the life that you took away from me?! It won't" Nemesis stated, her glare growing sharper as she faced Yan-chan, her anger and hatred for the yandere growing stronger and stronger with every second she drew breath. "I'm not here for apologies. I'm here to take what's mine. You know, eye for an eye. You took my life away from me. So now I'm taking yours!"

"No you're not!" Jayson said, butting himself into the conversation, Yan-chan looking in his direction only to see him looking back, giving her a wink, indicating that he had a plan for getting both of them out of here.

"Really?! Is that so?!" Nemesis asked with a laugh, finding Jayson's pathetic attempt at intimidation to be hilarious. "And how are you going to stop me, exactly? In case you forgot, there are four of us and only two of you. Not to mention that you still have loaded guns pointed at your backs! You can't do jack shit to me!" She stated confidently.

"That's where you're wrong!" Jayson said as he rammed his shoulder's into the chest of one of the bouncer's, him grunting in pain as his hands, involuntarily released their grip on Jayson, him quickly pulling out his kunai from the inside pocket of Osoro's coat and stabbing the bouncer in the neck, Yan-chan doing the same to the bouncer that held her captive, pulling out her knife from her boot and stabbing him. The two quickly picking up the guns as the bouncers bodies fell, pointing them at both Nemesis and Osoro, Osoro's hands instinctively rising into the air, showing that she wouldn't put up a fight with a gun pointed at her face.

"Who can't do jack shit now?!" Yan-chan asked, a smug look on her face as she held the pistol in her hand, her sight aimed at Nemesis' head, ready to take the shot.

"Still you" Nemesis said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms, her face completely free of worry or doubt in her plan for revenge, even when loaded guns were pointed right at her head. "Well? What's stopping you?! Take the shot already and kill me like you kill everyone else!"

"Gladly!" Yan-chan shouted as she pulled the trigger, the gun's receiver sliding back as the load bang was heard, the bullet flying out of the gun… Or so she thought. "Wha… What the?!" Yan-chan asked in complete disbelief as she saw Nemesis still standing tall, undamaged by the shot as she laughed at Yan-chan, looking as if no bullet was ever fired.

Yan-chan then tried firing again, thinking that the bullet was defective, only to see Nemesis still untouched! Yan-chan grunting in anger as she fired multiple shots, all of them doing nothing until she heard the gun click, her ammo wasted.

Jayson was completely shocked. Eight shots aimed at Nemesis' head, yet none of them did anything. He then pointed his gun at Nemesis, firing only to see the same thing happen with him. He then pulled out the clip and examined the bullets. "Blanks" He stated, tossing the gun to the floor in anger, seeing the firearm as completely useless. It was a trick. The guns had blank rounds! Jayson and Yan-chan were never in any real danger! Well… until now.

"So… Guess you still can't do jack shit!" Nemesis laughed as she flicked her one of her wrists, one of her Saikou brand wrist blades extending out of the cuff of her blazer.

"Yeah. Guess they can't" Osoro chuckled as she cracked her knuckles, Jayson and Yan-chan backing away as Osoro and Nemesis got closer, their faces both bearing murderous looks.

"Ladies. Come on, we're all adults here, right? Can't we just talk this out?" Jayson asked as he and Yan-chan's backs met the wall, getting cornered by Nemesis and Osoro. He then picked up one of the opened bottles of alcohol on the nearby table. "How about we just settle this all over a couple of drinks? My treat!" He offered.

"That's the best you've got? The promise of cheap liquor? You're pathetic" Nemesis insulted.

"I take it that means no, right? GOOD!" Jayson suddenly shouted in anger as he turned the bottle around, holding it upside down as he smashed it against the wall, the bottom breaking off as whatever remaining alcohol burst out, the broken bottle's sharp glass edges turning it into an effective makeshift weapon, Jayson glaring sharply at Nemesis and Osoro. "You know, all I wanted to do tonight was spend some quality time with my friend. Show her a good time and help her out when she needed me the most! I just just trying to be a good friend! I just wanted to make her happy! But no! Instead I have to sit here and deal with the both of you just because I pissed off some rich little spoiled brat! Fine! I'm taking you both down right now!" He shouted as he held both his kunai knife in one hand and the broken bottle in the other. "You with me?" He asked as he looked at Yan-chan.

"Yeah. I'm with you" She said as she pulled out her knife, standing by Jayson's side, ready for the fight.

"That's how it's gonna be?" Nemesis asked. "Good. Just when I thought this would be too easy!" She said as she charged at Jayson and Yan-chan, Osoro at her back as the two faced them head on, Osoro focusing on Jayson and Nemesis focusing on Yan-chan, Osoro dodging the multiple swipes and slashes from Jayson's knife and broken bottle before kicking him hard in the chest, the massive amount of force practically sending him flying into the door, it breaking under the force of Jayson's body, sending him back into the main floor of the club.

He immediately got back onto his feet, feeling the ache in his spine thanks to the collision as Osoro followed him out, not done with him yet.

"Okay… Now this gets serious" Jayson said as he brushed off the few chips of wood from the destroyed door.

"Yeah… Now we get serious!" Osoro said as she pulled out two pairs of nunchucks, swinging and twirling them around, showing of her skill as Jayson shook his head, scoffing.

"You really don't learn from your mistakes, do you?" He asked, remembering how using nunchucks against Jayson was what caused Osoro's downfall when they first fought. "Just because you've gotten a little bigger since we last fought, doesn't mean this won't end the same way" He stated.

"You sure about that?" Osoro asked.

"No. But you know what I am sure of?" Jayson asked with a grin. "You hit like a girl!" He taunted, Osoro's eyes going wide as her face changed from looking overly cocky and confident, to being filled with hatred and anger. All over the muttering an old yet rather sexist remark, knowing it drove her over the edge.

"I'LL BREAK YOUR FINGERS FOR THAT!" Osoro shouted in rage as she charged at Jayson like a wild bull, swinging her nunchucks to and fro violently, Jayson backpedaling and dodging to the best of his abilities before stabbing Osoro in the chest with the bottle, her grunting in pain as the shards cut their way into her chest, creating multiple wounds. Osoro quickly counteracted by grabbing Jayson by the shoulders and ramming her knee directly into his jaw, the force making him fall to the ground as Osoro stood over him, ready to send her fist directly into Jayson's eye, him grabbing it just before it impacted, trying to get a grip on Osoro in order to push her off him and get back to his feet.

"Jayson! A little help?!" Yan-chan requested.

"Kinda busy here!" Jayson responded, looking off into Yan-chan's direction to see her and Nemesis going at each other with their knives, constantly dodging each others slashes before Nemesis rammed her shoulder into Yan-chan's torso, causing her to fall onto the nearby bar, Nemesis holding her down as she positioned her wrist blade over Yan-chan's neck, her grabbing Nemesis by the wrist, trying to push the blade away, hearing her scream in pain as Jayson's kunai knife entered her back, him having thrown it from afar while still dealing with Osoro, Yan-chan seizing the moment and pushing Nemesis away.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"No! Not until you're dead! Not until I have my revenge!" Nemesis shouted back as she pulled the kunai out of her back, tossing it at Yan-chan, her ducking out of it's path, the knife hitting one of the bottles of alcohol on the shelf behind the bar.

As Yan-chan looked to see where the knife had hit, an idea came to her as she saw all the bottles of alcohol behind her. All of them neatly stacked and sorted. She then grinned as she came up with a plan to end Nemesis… painfully.

Her train of thought was interrupted however when she heard the sound of a bottle shattering, looking at the shelves of alcohol to see that a second one had been shattered by a ninja star! Yan-chan looking at Nemesis to see her holding many more in her hands, throwing them all one by one, Yan-chan quickly vaulting over the bar and taking cover behind it, hearing the sound of the ninja stars impacting the wood.

"Shurikens?! Seriously?!" She shouted in frustration as she grabbed one of the bottles of alcohol and a nearby rag, hoping she remembered how to do this. "Jayson gets a kunai! Osoro gets nunchucks! And this bitch gets shurikens?! Why don't I have any cool ninja weapons?!" She ranted as she looked out past the bar, seeing that Jayson had eventually came back to his feet, still dodging and evading Osoro's nunchucks until one of them hit him hard in the side of his ribcage, Osoro using Jayson's moment of weakness to force him against the wall, the metal chain of her other nunchuck wrapping around his neck as Osoro pulled the ends tightly, the chain digging into Jayson's flesh, squuzing his windpipe and cutting off his ability to breath, his body growing weaker and weaker without his necessary oxygen as the world around him lost color, fading away as the last of his breath was about to leave him, the only thing he could see being Osoro's grinning face.

"Get off me!" He shouted as he grabbed a bottle from a nearby table, hitting Osoro in the head with it, the glass breaking on contact as she released her nunchucks, Jayson able to breath again as he grabbed her by the neck, trapping her in a hold as he forced her to the ground, feeling her struggle and squirm as Jayson put his forearm around her neck, gripping her shoulder as his other hand grabbed her head, hearing the loud crack of her neck bones, snapping them, causing her to drop dead.

With Osoro out of the way, Jayson then went to deal with Nemesis, running right up and grabbing herm the two struggling and squirming as they wrestled, Jayson unable to get a proper grip to keep her bound or kill her as he did with Osoro.

"Jayson!" he heard Yan-chan shout, looking to see her standing on the counter of the bar, a bottle of alcohol in her hands, Jayson noticing the small dishrag tied to the top… and on fire. "Get out of the way!" She warned.

"Oh shit!" He shouted as he immediately pushed Nemesis to the ground, running out of the way as she tried to regain her balance, Yan-chan aiming her freshly made Molotov cocktail right at her, prepared to throw it.

"Hey, Nemesis! You looked a little tense, so I made you something to calm you down! Here! HAVE A DRINK!" She shouted as she threw the bottle, it landing right at Nemesis' feet, the glass breaking as it collided with the floor, the flammable alcohol making contact with the lit rag, causing Nemesis to be set ablaze, screaming and shouting in pain and agony as she fell to the floor, her skin burning to a char, giving her a slow yet painful death.

The sound of police sirens could be heard from outside as they watched Nemesis burn, Jayson and Yan-chan forgetting that they were murdering in a public place, quickly running out the back door as the police rushed the entrance, finding only a trail of blood, Osoro's corpse and the charred remains of Nemesis.

"Floor it!" Yan-chan shouted as both she and Jayson got into the car, him wasting no time in starting it, slamming the gas pedal all the way down as the tires screeched loudly, the two of them taking off at a dangerously high speed, police cars pursuing them, starting a chase.

* * *

The time was 3:31 AM.

"Senpai? Are you awake?" Megami asked quietly as she laid in her bed, Senpai laying at her side, his head resting comfortably in her chest with his arms wrapped around her, snuggling Megami tightly in his sleep. "I'll take your silence as a no then" Megami said with a smile, sighing in relaxation as she brought her hand to Senpai's head, her fingers gently stroking his scalp as he slept.

Honestly, Megami didn't think she'd be able get as far with Senpai as she did tonight. She expected him to just get up and walk away as soon as she started stripping, feeling so uncomfortable to the point where he'd have no choice but to remove himself from the room.

Megami always knew him to be a prude, whether he admitted to that or not, easily shocked and rendered uncomfortable when faced with the threat of seeing nude women or their more private parts. She even remembered that just talking about them was enough to cause Senpai to sweat nervously.

But still, Megami was proud of him tonight. She understood that what happened must have been somewhat difficult for him, and she'd fully admit that her actions didn't exactly help ease him. Well… most of her actions didn't. Still though, this was a big step for him. A drastic change. He was still a virgin before Megami got her hands on him. This was his first time with a woman, him choosing to give away his virginity. His purity. And take the first step into becoming a man.

Megami didn't see what she did as a prideful thing though, taking away a boy's virginity. She didn't exactly see it as a big deal. Didn't see it as a big deal when she lost her own virginity either. Speaking of which, no. Senpai was not the first man Megami had slept with. She's had… prior commitments in the past. Commitments that didn't exactly work out in the end though. Megami, she… She empathized a lot with Senpai after hearing of the fallout from his rejection.

She's been in those positions before, assuming the role of both the rejector and the rejected, having men break down and cry over her and breaking down and crying over men herself. A horrible feeling, really. Both sides of the rejection make you feel awful, whether you're the one that's saying no or getting no said to you. It just… hurts you. Tears at you. It's a pain that the heart never seems to heal from no matter which side you're on. All you can do is just push past it and try to go on with life. But she didn't like to talk about those painful memories… Old scars she'd rather forget she had, if you get the meaning.

Even though she meant what she said back on top of the Tokyo tower, about growing a desire for Senpai due to how strong he'd became, that was only half the reason as to why she took him to bed tonight. As much as she hated herself for admitting this, even if the only one who could hear it was herself, she had ulterior motives. Motives she didn't want Senpai to know, not wanting him to get angered by her.

Don't get Megami wrong. This wasn't some one night stand. She cared deeply for Senpai and did genuinely want to boost their relationship and take it to new heights. Explore new frontiers. And believe it or not, she actually could see a future with him. She could see him as a lover. A good one too. But… drastic changes would have to be made if such a thing were to happen. In order to fit Megami's needs and meet her requirements, Senpai would have to make it his mission to become someone he's not. Change himself so heavily to the point where he'd be unrecognizable.

It's not that Megami wanted this for him though. It's just… The rest of her family frowns on engaging in romance with their… inferiors. Ah yes. It always comes back to the rich family issues, doesn't it? All her problems always come back to their greed. Their feeling of superiority over the working people. Their snobbishness.

Still though, as stated before, Megami could see a future with Senpai. This relationship had the potential to bloom beautifully, that is if Megami and Senpai tried their best to make such a thing so. And as stated before, Megami still had ulterior motives.

Ayano. She still needed to deal with her. And quickly too, since Megami has now gone past the point of no return, marking herself for death once the little psycho hears about this, which she certainly will. How would she hear about it exactly? Megami's going to tell her personally.

"Say cheese!" She said in a whisper as she took a picture of herself with her cell phone, making sure that both Senpai and herself were clearly visible in the shot. She then sent it to Ayano's phone, knowing the reactions such a picture would receive.

When She sees this photo… Sees both Megami and Senpai's naked bodies pressed oh so close together, she'll erupt. Erupt like an active volcano. Either that, or she'll breakdown in sadness, returning to her soulless and empty state, dying inside as her body turns back into the lifeless husk it used to be.

Either way, this was an intentional message sent straight to Ayano, finally notifying her of Megami's presence… and her power. Her power over the school. Her power over the nation. And her power over Senpai.

Yes. She's practically begging to be made a target by doing this… but even then, she felt no fear. That… thing. Ayano. It's not a monster that's worthy of invoking fear. No. It's just a sad, weak little creature who invokes only one thing… pity. Even then, Megami had no pity to spare, even if she wanted to.

She wasn't afraid of Ayano. Never was and never would be. Even if Ayano did paint her cross hairs over Megami, she'd have to be a deathly accurate shot in order to do even the most minuscule of damage to her. And trust Megami, if there was one thing Ayano would never be, it's accurate. When the freak comes for her… She'll be waiting with baited breath.

* * *

The time was 4:01 AM.

Jayson yawned deeply as he sat in his car, almost falling asleep at the wheel as he and Yan-chan made their way back home. He shook his head hard, trying to wake himself up and keep his focus on the road ahead. It was just a few more miles. Home wasn't so far.

He had already outran the police back in Tokyo hours ago, quickly and skillfully maneuvering through small streets, back alleys and side roads in order to evade and cut through them. It took a while, Jayson having to take many, many detours in order to get out of the city safely, but they eventually lost the cops, him and Yan-chan home free.

Still though, thanks to this, Jayson would probably have to kiss his car goodbye. They no doubt saw the license plates and Jayson was pretty sure it was easy to find an American car in Japan. Yeah. He's gotta trash it in the morning. Rip out the VIN number and tear off the license plates. Best to wreck it too. Maybe set it on fire. Until then, Jayson was sure the Aishi's would have no problem with letting him stash the car in the garage, hiding it from any police that may go out looking for it.

"You're falling asleep" Yan-chan stated as she sat in the passenger seat, a look of concern on her face, having seen Jayson almost doze off multiple times. "You sure you don't want to pull over and rest for awhile?" She asked.

"I'm fine. We're not that far from home anyways" Jayson responded as he pulled up to a red light, putting his foot on the break, causing the car to stop before it passed the traffic light. "So, did you have fun?" He asked, turning his head toward Ayano.

"After you took me all the way to a city I've never been to? Got me harassed by some asshole before nearly getting me killed by a vengeful assassin? Yeah. I had a lot of fun" Yan-chan said with a smile. "It was nice. Really nice" She stated.

"You know… before all that crap happened, you said some pretty weird stuff back there" Jayson said, his tone growing a little more serious as he sighed, waiting for the light to change to green so he may go.

"Well, you know. Alcohol was kinda messing with me a little. I'm a total lightweight. I'm alright now though. Guess the blood pumping adrenaline sobered me up" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Still, what you said was a little… out of character for you. What's going on, Ayano?" Jayson asked.

"Well… I don't know how to explain it, but the more you and I spend time with each other, the more I think we're not supposed to be friends"

"What?!" Jayson asked in shock.

"No! You misunderstood! Not in the bad kind of way! I meant to say that we're… closer then that. Like we've gone past just being friends and have become something… more" Yan-chan stated, not able to clearly explain what she meant, mainly due to not having the words to explain it.

"So… what are we then?" Jayson asked.

"I dunno. Just… More. Never mind. It was just some weird feeling I got. Came out of nowhere. Uit probably means nothing anyways" Yan-chan dismissed.

"Sounds like someone's had a bit too much to drink" Jayson chuckled, the car moving forward as the light above finally went green.

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. I'm probably still a little tipsy"

"Nothing wrong with that. Just proves that you had a good time, even after people tried to kill us"

"I did. I had an amazing time. I hope we can do that again" Yan-chan said as she relaxed in the passenger's seat, laying her head down as the car drove on, the two making their way home.

They eventually returned to the house, the car pulling into the driveway before Jayson turned the key, the car shutting down as he removed it from the ignition. He then looked to his side, sighing lightly once he saw that Yan-chan had fallen asleep during the ride home, laying comfortably and peacefully in the passenger's seat, all her energy exhausted thanks to the night out Jayson had given her.

"Knocked out, huh? Come on, party girl. Let's put you somewhere a little more comfortable" He said as he opened her door, carrying her out of the car and into the house, up the stairs and into her bed.

He then sighed as he walked down the stairs briskly, hoping to quickly stash the car in the garage before heading off to bed himself. As he walked down the stairs and into the living room, he noticed that Yan-chan's phone was on the floor, it most likely falling out of her pocket as Jayson carried her to her room. "Hope the screen's not cracked" Jayson said as he bent down to pick it up, looking at the screen to see that it was perfectly fine, no crack or any other form of damage to be seen.

As he held the phone in his hand, he noticed that a notification was displayed on the screen, indicating that Yan-chan had receive a text about an hour ago, it still being unread.

One sent image and one sent message. Whoever sent said image and message, the phone wouldn't say, showing only a number Jayson was unfamiliar with.

Curiosity got the best of him as he opened the notification, the phone loading up the text messaging application and displaying the image and message. What Jayson saw was more then enough to make his eyes practically pop out of his head, the image shocking him so much that he needed more then just a few seconds to take it in.

It was Megami. Megami Saikou. Laying in a bed while fully naked. But that wasn't the shocking part. What was the shocking part was who she was laying with. Senpai. His face resting comfortably against Megami's breasts, using them as pillows as he slept, Jayson seeing the cocky yet wicked grin on Megami's face, her eyes staring into the lens of the camera sharply, that wicked and smug grin making even Jayson beyond infuriated, the mere picture of Megami able to get under his skin.

" **How does this make you feel, Aishi-san?"** The message below asked, Megami obviously doing this in order to get a reaction out of Yan-chan, remind her of what she lost and send her further into depression. Either that, or Megami was intentionally painting a target on herself, hoping Yan-chan would come after her so that she may exact her revenge, her most likely knowing that neither Osoro or Nemesis were successful in their attempt to assassinate Yan-chan.

" **Keep him"** Jayson replied to the message, quickly deleting the photo and wiping the text log clear, making it so that Yan-chan would never be able to see the image or the messages thereby preventing her from going ballistic with anger… or send her to the corner, crying in sadness.

As for Senpai and Megami hooking up, Jayson didn't care. Couldn't care less no matter how hard he'd try. This was actually good for him! Somewhat… As long as Jayson kept Megami and Senpai's new relationship away from Yan-chan, everything would be smooth sailing from here, Senpai finally gone and out of the way. Megami though, Jayson felt as if he'd need to deal with her soon, her obviously not giving him a choice now.

Either way… What Yan-chan didn't know, wouldn't kill her. Jayson had finally gotten her out of her rut and put everything back on track again. She was happy now. He wasn't about to let all that progress get destroyed over someone else's petty grudge.

Anyways, he sighed as he put Yan-chan's phone in his pocket, going outside to stash his car away in the garage before going to sleep in his bed.


	29. Anger & Hatred

**A/N: _This one was exhausting for me. The words didn't exactly transition onto paper well enough at first, but after a few days worth of touch ups, I think it works out well now. This chapter is relatively small when compared to the others, but it's got a lot of good stuff! I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _PS: I got a new keyboard a few days ago and am still getting used to it. Do try to forgive any typos you may find_** ** _._**

* * *

The time was 8:49 AM. Saturday.

Senpai groaned quietly as the light from the windows shined in his eyes, making him squint slightly as he laid in bed, having been awakened by the bright light of the sun, the little rays peeking through the blinds and shining through the curtains covering the windows.

A yawn then escaped him as he sat up, stretching out his arms and torso. He then sighed as he fell back into bed, his body not exactly fully awake and ready to concur the day yet. He actually felt very groggy today. More so then usual. His body just felt… heavier for some reason. Almost like simply moving his limbs was a struggle in it's own right, making the simple act of getting out of bed more difficult then it usually was. The fact that the bed itself was incredibly comfortable, to the point where the mattress had molded itself to the shape of Senpai's body did not help.

Oh well. It wasn't as if he actually needed to get out of bed anyways. It was the weekends after all. No school. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't kill anybody, right?

Senpai sighed again as he rolled onto his side, being immediately greeted by the sight of Megami Saikou laying beside him, still sleeping soundly as her head laid on the pillow, the large blanket covering her naked body.

A small smile came to Senpai's face as he laid there with her. Laid there and watched her as she slept. He didn't exactly know why, but the look on her face, that peaceful, comfortable and content look… It was mesmerizing in some way. Hypnotic. Captivating, compelling Senpai to just gaze at her features mindlessly, never attempting to draw his eyes away from the sight of her face.

As Senpai just laid down and watched her, he couldn't help but feel this odd, fuzzy feeling within himself. It wasn't bad in any way. Nor was it lustful or wanting. Honestly, seeing a sleeping girl doesn't turn Senpai on or anything but… just seeing how comfortable Megami was. How at ease and peaceful she looked. It brought a somewhat comforting feeling to Senpai. Made him feel pleasant. Content. Warm.

It had been a long while since Senpai had ever felt any of these feelings. Been a long time since he'd felt any form of comfort in general, most of the events in his life only giving him stress, anger, sadness… and even fear, leaving most of his nights sleepless.

But now? For this one night, he was just content and comfortable. Happy even. And all because he was watching some girl sleep so peacefully. In all honesty, it was a nice change. A welcome change. One Senpai wouldn't mind experiencing daily.

Megami soon began to stir, a light morning groan leaving her as her eyes slowly opened, Senpai's face being the first thing she'd see.

"Good morning" She said lightly, a soft smile on her face as she yawned, awakening from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey" Senpai said, a smile on his face as well. "Um. How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good. Better then good actually. That was one of the best rests I've ever had" Megami stated. "I don't know why, but the bed always seems to be more comfortable when you have someone to share it with" She giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around Senpai's torso, pulling herself closer to him, her head nuzzling his neck as Senpai put his arms around her waist, the two cuddling as they held each other. "So, how about you? Did you sleep well, Senpai?" Megami asked.

"Yeah. I slept fine" Senpai responded.

"That's good" Megami said with a smile as she brought her lips to Senpai's, the two sharing a nice little good morning kiss. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"And risk getting out of this comfy bed?" Senpai asked with a smile. "No thanks. I think I'd rather starve"

"Hmm. So you only love me for my comfy bed, is that it?" Megami joked, her and Senpai sharing a small laugh.

"No. It's not just your bed" Senpai stated. "It's your sheets too! I never knew satin could be so comfortable!" He added.

"Seriously though, are you hungry?" Megami asked.

"A little" Senpai answered. "I really don't feel like getting out of bed though"

"Who said you had to do that, exactly? I didn't say that" Megami stated. "You're still my guest, Senpai. And if my guests don't want to leave the bed, they don't have to"

"So, what? You're gonna cook for me?" Senpai asked. "I mean, I'd like that. But I don't want you to feel as if you have to wait and serve on me"

"Silly Senpai. I pay people to do that!" Megami said with a smile as she clapped her hands together loudly, the door to her room opening wide as a butler came inside, bringing along a small cart carrying Megami and Senpai's breakfast on silver platters. Even had those fancy silver lids too.

"Good morning, Ms. Saikou" The butler greeted.

"Good morning, Konda" Megami greeted back as the butler laid out a special tray over the bed, it's legs being long and high enough to be placed over both Megami and Senpai's bodies, allowing them to eat breakfast without leaving the bed.

"Will there be anything else, Ma'am?" The butler asked after setting down both Megami and Senpai's dishes, Senpai's mouth watering as he looked at his platter, the steaming hot, gourmet breakfast making his stomach growl hungrily.

"No. That'll be all. Thank you. You can go now" Megami dismissed, the butler taking his cart and leaving, his duty fulfilled.

"Wow. Expensive cars. A gigantic penthouse on top of a large tower in the middle of a city. Breakfast in bed and your own personal butler? You've got the good life, Megami" Senpai said in awe, his mouth partially stuffed with food.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" She asked as she held her plate in her hand, looking down at her food, her smile quickly fading away as she heard Senpai's generalization of her lifestyle, painting it as a worry free experience where everyone bends over backwards and serves on Megami's every whim. Don't get her wrong. That's exactly what it was. But that didn't mean Megami liked it, as we're all well aware.

Even though there was some truth in them, she was tired of the stereotypes. The generalizations. Tired of people thinking they knew everything about Megami simply because they saw the way she lived. Tired of people thinking she lived a lazy, easy life.

You know, sometimes she wanted to snap at people like that. Just… lay into them and shout all her feelings right in their faces so that they'd know the truth. Call them out on their ignorance. Finally teach them the real way Megami lived. But… that's rude and frankly, not worth the effort if they barely try to comprehend her position in the first place. It'd be just a waste of breath to Megami, no matter who she was dealing with.

"You know, Senpai… I actually really hate this life" She stated.

"What? Why?!" Senpai asked, ignorant as to any reason Megami would ever dislike such an amazing and eccentric lifestyle. I mean, just look at what just happened! She didn't even have to leave her bed to get breakfast! It was steaming hot and fully prepared for her the moment she woke up!

She drove the fastest and most expensive of cars! Wore the most pristine and highest quality clothes and fabrics! Lived in a mansion on top of a tower in one of the biggest cities in the country! Has every creature comfort and luxury know to man, getting them with only a snap of her finger! What's not to love?

"What's there to hate about this?" Senpai asked.

"Everything" Megami stated. "Most people work to get these things. Go through many, many hardships and obstacles just for a few seconds of luxury. A few minutes of _the good life_. I didn't have to work for that. And neither did my family. It was all given to us. Handed to us on a silver platter. And believe it or not, we abuse that gift. My family… and even myself. We see anyone who isn't like us as pathetic, lowly people. We think that just because we're rich, we're better then everyone else!" She ranted.

"Megami…"

"And how does everyone else see us?! How does everyone else see me?! I'm worthless to them. Less than worthless. I didn't work for anything! Nothing I had was ever earned! It was all just given to me! Throughout my entire life, Nobody ever said _She worked to get where she is now!_ Nobody ever said _She earned that!_ And why should they? I've never given them a reason to say that! Because I've never worked for anything!" Megami continued, venting out a deep frustration she'd held inside throughout her entire life. "And what does that make me? Worthless. One hundred percent worthless! Not worthy of time or consideration! But my money?! Now that's worth something! That's… That's why people make such a big deal out of me. Because I'm rich. But take away the money and what do you have left? A worthless… spoiled little girl" She finished, sighing deeply as she finally vented out everything.

"I don't think you're worthless" Senpai stated, Megami turning her head to look at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "I think you're being a little too cynical, Megami. A majority of people aren't like that. They don't look at you and see nothing but money. They look at you and see a strong, powerful woman. You could be the poorest person in the world. Live on the streets… And even if you did, people would still treat you the same way. You know why?"

"Why?" Megami asked.

"Because you're more then just your money. You're a living, breathing person who has feelings. Emotions. Opinions. And people see a lot of value in that. Not all people… But most" Senpai stated, smiling softly. "Just because you're more fortunate then someone else doesn't mean everybody looks down on you and thinks your worthless. And believe it or not, you have worked to earn something for yourself"

"Really? And what's that?"

"Me. Us. This relationship" Senpai said, pointing at himself. "You went out of your way to protect the school from the murderer. To protect me. You went out of your way to see me again and worked really hard to kick start what we have. And believe it or not… _You've earned that_ " He stated as fact, A small smile coming to Megami's face as she listened.

"Way to get real sappy on me" She said.

"Sorry. It's the truth though" Senpai responded.

"Don't apologize. Thank you. I needed to hear that, whether I believe it or not" Megami added, putting her now empty plate on the nightstand by her bed before falling onto Senpai, resting her head in his chest. "You wanna know something though? I honestly wish I could just give everything I have away. Start over. Be somebody else. Be normal like you" She admitted.

"Is there really such a thing as normal?" Senpai asked. "I mean, even if it was… After all I've been through. Murders. Mourning dead friends. Breaking peoples hearts. Starting a relationship with a trillionaire. I'm not exactly sure that's what you'd call a normal life"

"Hmm. Maybe it isn't" Megami said as she laid in his chest, Senpai feeling her soft, silver hair rub against his skin. "So, what happens now? You and me have the whole tower to ourselves, Senpai. We've got the whole city too. What do you want to do?" Megami asked.

"I think I should call my family. They're probably worried about me" Senpai said.

"Okay then. There's a phone in the living room. You can use that" Megami said as she removed herself from Senpai, going back to laying on her side of the bed as Senpai stood up, quickly putting on his pants and shirt before exiting Megami's room, leaving her alone in bed. "Hey!" She called out just seconds after he walked out the door.

"What?" Senpai asked as he peeked his head back into the room.

"Promise you'll come back to bed so we can cuddle again?"

"Sure thing" Senpai said with a smile as he rolled his eyes, leaving the room again so that he may find a phone to call his family with, Megami sighing as soon as he left.

Looking back just now, Megami thought that whole exchange was embarrassing. All Senpai said was that she lived well and she responded with an immature and childish rant. All just because his words gently touched a nerve or two. Megami really needed to stop whining about that. Stop the whole _my life sucks because I have everything_ crap and just deal with it. She had to admit that hearing about how _awful_ and _horrible_ her life is was started to become annoying, even if most of her ranting and raving was done mostly in her mind.

It honestly sounded no different then a broken record at this point, the same lines and phrases being repeated over and over. It needed to stop.

Anyways, she sighed as she laid in her bed, waiting for Senpai to return. She didn't want to get out of bed, nor did she feel as if she was able, due to how groggy and numb her body felt, still being a little worn from last night. She had defiantly overworked it, especially when she began dancing on the pole for Senpai.

Fun fact: That was always there. She's… entertained others before. Whether it was by her own personal choices… or at her family's request, wanting her to get into relationships with male heirs to rival companies in an attempt to form some cooperative marriage between said company and Saikou corp.

Yeah. You remember when Megami said that she had old scars? Those kinds of arrangements brought on most of them. The 'relationship', if you could call it that, not working out for either parties in the end, halting any progress towards cooperating and allying with other powerful businesses. To this day, Megami didn't know whether or not her father and mother liked the idea of using their daughter as a bartering offer for partnerships. And as you could obviously imagine, Megami was always against it, seeing those snobbish, high society boys as nothing more then spoiled children who cried when they didn't get their way.

The whole concept of company marriage sounded stupid honestly, both on paper and in practice. Just imagine it. Her father sitting in his office with one of his rivals going _Hey! You're a pain in my ass._ _S_ _o to get you out of the way, I'm gonna make you my partner. What can I offer you, you may_ _ask_ _? Well… My daughter's a drop dead sexy amazonian goddess! You've got a son who's probably never seen a_ _real_ _girl in his whole life…_ _I'm sure you can see where this is going._

Okay. Maybe it wasn't like that exactly, but you can see the point, right? Basically, Megami was a trump card for her father to play in order to gain an upper hand either for political reasons or for _the good of the company_. Good of the company. The only good that can be given to this company is if it was burned down and destroyed! That's for good of the company!

Megami sighed as she thought that. Okay. Okay. She needed to calm down. Got herself a riled up and angry over her own thoughts. It's not like anything like that was happening now of course. It's just that… those memories were not comfortable for Megami to revisit. It was defiantly too heavy of baggage for her to carry with her. Besides, with her father… gone, it wasn't like anything of that sort would ever happen again. And if Megami ever had children of her own, she'd never use them like her father used her. In fact, there was a lot of things her father did that she swore she'd never take part in. The list was just… too long to state.

She sighed once more as she sat up from the bed, removing the breakfast tray and cleaning up the mess of clothing all around her floor, picking up various bits of both her own as well as Senpai's. She then saw her cell phone laying on her nightstand as she picked up the empty plate she had previously ate from, seeing the alert notification on the screen of her phone, indicating that she got a reply to one of her messages.

She grinned a little as she held the phone in her hand, anticipating and wondering what kind of response she got out of Ayano after sending her a little late night message. Maybe it was a gigantic breakdown of anger and frustration, Ayano aggressively typing a response, declaring that Megami was marked as a dead woman walking.

Or maybe it's a response showing how sad and heartbroken Ayano was, crying as she typed her reply. Honestly, the possibilities were endless! With this kind of betrayal Ayano would feel, Megami could get any kind of response! Maybe Ayano would even confess to murdering all those girls just to prove that she loved Senpai more! Oh that would be hilarious and incredibly stupid on Ayano's part.

" **Keep him"** It said.

"Wh-What?!" Megami asked out loud, feeling as if she didn't read that right. She then read it again " **Keep him"**

What? WHAT?! Keep him?! Really?! Did… Did Megami send the message to the wrong person or something?! How in the name of all that was holy could Ayano be even the slightest bit okay with this!? This was Senpai we were talking about! Her true love! The person she killed for! Her obsession and fascination! And Megami just fucked him behind her back! Bragged about it over a text message with pictures to prove it too! And Ayano just… brushed it aside? Was totally okay with it?!

No. No, this was… This was some kind of trick! Some sort of tactic. Megami was sure of it. Ayano's probably thinking that this response would send her into a false sense of security. Make Megami think all was well and good before Ayano began her attack plan. Yeah. That was it. It had to be that.

Well, Megami has ways of getting the truth out of that little freak. She has ways of finding out that pathetic creature's real feelings. All Megami had to do was just… emphasize a little more.

She began typing multiple replies aggressively, her fingers practically ramming themselves into the touchscreen as she typed out and send multiple messages, going into… great detail about the events of last night, the descriptions also laced with heavy profanity, due to Megami's ballistic reaction to Ayano's original response.

"Hey. I'm back and… What are you doing?" Senpai asked as he returned, Megami gasping quietly as she quickly turned around, hiding her phone behind her back.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all" She claimed, Senpai noticing her odd behavior, seeing her breath in and out much faster then she normally would, as if something had gotten her all worked up and bothered, her face blushing a little red in nervousness.

"Okay… Why are you out of bed? I thought you wanted to cuddle" Senpai said.

"Um… Change of plans. I have things I need to do" Megami said as she opened her dresser, pulling out a large shirt and putting it on, covering her body with it. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold on a second!" Senpai said as Megami walked towards the door, his hand grabbing hers, stopping her from leaving as he made eye contact, searching for any answer to Megami's odd behavior. Those eyes… they held a lot of worry. Worry that Senpai couldn't place. "What's wrong? Why are you so… jumpy?" He asked in a caring tone, his other hand holding Megami's head by the chin, bringing his lips to hers.

"Let go of me, please!" Megami responded as she pulled away, her hands pushing Senpai off of her, dropping her phone accidentally in the process.

Senpai then bent down to pick it up, Megami's breath getting caught in her throat as he saw the lit screen of the phone, still showing all of Megami's sent messages, even the picture of both her and Senpai naked, multiple messages filled with such hateful and vulgar language sent alongside it.

"What the?! Megami, what's going on?! Who were you sending these to?" He asked, a look of disgust on his face as he read the messages.

"No one! No one at all! That's my phone! Give it back!" She shouted in anger, Senpai moving the phone out from her reach as she tried to take it back, still reading all the hate filled and profane messages, all of them sent by Megami over and over, bragging and bragging about how amazing it was to _fuck Senpai so hard_ in her own words. One of those messages stood out the most.

" **How does this make you feel, Aishi-san?"**

"Aishi-san? You're sending all these to Ayano?" Senpai asked, a confused look on his face as he stared at Megami. "You're taunting her? Why?!"

"That's none of your business!" Megami shouted as she snatched her phone away.

"It is my business when you're bragging about how good it is to fuck me!" Senpai shouted back, his tone quickly changing from confusion to anger, glaring sharply at Megami as she did the same. "Why?! Why are you doing this to her?! Are you doing it just to rub it in her face?! Make her cry?! Make yourself feel superior just cause you put out for me?! I didn't realize you were one of _those_ girls, Megami!"

"No Senpai. You've got it all wrong. It's more then that" Megami said. "Just let me explain!"

"Don't bother! I think I've seen enough! I won't have you rub our relationship in everyone's face and show me off like a trophy!" Senpai said in anger as he walked away, exiting Megami's room as she followed him into the hallway.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Home! I… I need to think some things over. Besides, with the way you're acting, I think we could use some time away from each other" He said in a low growl as he kept on walking.

"Senpai! You don't understand!" Megami shouted.

"Really? Enlighten me then! What is it I don't understand?! What is it you have to say that's somehow supposed to justify how you're acting?!" Senpai asked, demanding to know.

"Ayano. She's not who you think she is! She's the murderer! She murdered them all, Taro! Osana! Asu! Amai! Kizana! Oka! She was even planning on killing your own sister! She's the murderer!" Megami revealed, Senpai gasping in shock.

"Wow…" He said, completely stunned by Megami's explanation. "I can't believe you'd lie like that! Right to my face too! If that's supposed to be a joke, it's not funny!" He shouted in anger again, enraged that Megami would try to spin such a gigantic fabrication, even going so far as to blame Ayano for Osana and Asu's deaths!

"It's not a joke! I swear it's the truth! You have to believe me!"

"No I don't! And frankly… I don't want to. You want to blame my friend for something I know for a fact she'd never do! Fine! But I'm not just gonna sit there and let you spread lies!" Senpai stated. "We're through! Done! Over! Period!" He declared, Megami gasping in shock and outrage, dumped and tossed aside like a piece of trash by such a weak, pathetic, idiotic…

" ** _INSUFFERABLE WORM!_** " She yelled at the top of her lungs, anger and frustration practically erupting out of her. "YOU'LL TAKE HER SIDE OVER MINE?! ME?! YOUR FRIEND SINCE FIRST YEAR?!"

"My friends don't spread lies!" Senpai stated, defending his position. "Which I guess… means we were never friends in the first place" He added, Megami practically exploding with anger and hatred, Senpai's statement hitting her hard, deeply offending her.

"How dare you… You completely dense, thick skulled idiot! I'm telling you the truth! The honest truth and you're drowning it out because you don't like it! You're a complete and total moron!" Megami ranted.

"Yeah. I am a moron and an idiot! An idiot for trusting you! I thought we had something, Megami! I thought you could finally help me get my life on track. I… I loved you. But I guess I was just too stupid to see that you don't deserve my love" Senpai stated.

"Fine" Megami growled with gritted teeth as she clenched her fists in rage. "I said what I needed to say. But if you want to stay ignorant and stupid, go ahead! _Leave!_ _**Get out!**_ " She screamed.

"Gladly!" Senpai shouted as he made his way out of the penthouse, stepping into the elevator. "Don't even bother sending me one of your limos. I'd rather take a train!" He added as the elevator door closed, Megami groaning loudly in frustration and anger as she watched him leave.

* * *

The time was 8:34 PM.

" **Player 2: Defeated!** "

"Bullshit!" Jayson said in annoyance as the TV announced his defeat, sighing as he laid down on the couch, his controller griped tightly in his hands.

"You want a rematch?" Yan-chan asked with a smug grin, feeling overconfident in her abilities after having beaten Jayson multiple times before, seeing him getting progressively more annoyed at his losses against her.

"You're on" He responded, a determined and competitive glare on his face as he and Yan-chan began the next round.

" **Fight!** " The television exclaimed, Jayson and Yan-chan wasting no time in mashing the buttons on their controllers as fast as possible, fighting against each other in a head on head match.

They had been sitting on the couch in the living room for hours, spending most of the day inside their home, playing video games either cooperatively or competitively. It was Jayson's idea of course. He still felt as if Yan-chan needed a little more time away from television and since the both of them were still a little exhausted from last nighy, they didn't really want to leave the house.

They were beyond exhausted due to all the dancing, drinking… getting attacked by assassins. Even after a good night's rest, they just didn't have the energy to really go anywhere or do anything, the heavy downpour of rain and even the sound of thunder being heard outside not helping. Not to mention the fact that Jayson's car still had heat on it, the police most likely still searching for it.

So Jayson and Yan-chan decided that they'd just stay inside and play video games all day, taking the Saikou Station 4 out of Yan-chan's room and hooking it into the television in the living room, the many game cases littered all around the floor, all of them being from many different genres that were drastically different from each other, ranging from your run of the mill first person shooter to large and expansive action role playing games.

The whole experience was rather enjoyable for the both of them, the video game console allowing them to go on long and grand adventures without having to leave the comfort of their own home. In only just a few hours, they fought in wars, raced in pro circuits, traversed and experienced huge fantasy lands and undertook dangerous quests. Now they were facing each other off one on one in a fighting tournament.

Yan-chan never really got to play her games much. Never really used to find the time or even see the enjoyment in it. In fact, she only owned her Saikou station in an attempt to try and be like everyone else. Try to be normal. Other then that, it just stood in her room untouched, dust covering the expensive console. But now, after Jayson actually sat her down and played with her, she couldn't believe what she'd been missing! Gigantic, huge worlds to see and explore! Unique, interesting stories with memorable characters! And those graphics! She used to think these were nothing more then a waste of time, but now? Video games are awesome!

" **Player 2: Defeated!** "

"Oh come on!" Jayson said in annoyance, defeated again by Yan-chan.

"You wanna take a break?" She asked, seeing that Jayson needed a little time to cool down, taking his loss very bitterly.

"Whatever. I was never good at fighting games anyways" He stated, the two putting down their controllers, Jayson sighing as he sat back on the couch. "Where you going?" He asked as he saw Yan-chan stand up, making her way to the kitchen.

"Nowhere. Just getting a little snack" She stated, rooting around through her pantry, pulling out a small snack cake, undoing the protective wrapping and taking a bite. As she stood in the kitchen, eating her snack, she noticed her phone laying on the counter, connected to a wall outlet, charging. The screen of the phone was lit brightly, a notification being displayed, signaling that Yan-chan had received a text message.

Not just one though. Multiples. All of them having been sent to her phone roughly around the same time. One after another. As to who it was that flooded her message box with so many texts, she didn't have anyway of knowing, the number that sent it being one she'd never seen before.

As she held the phone in her hand, unlocking it to see who had sent her so many messages, her mind speculated. Not many people knew her phone number, as she was never keen on sharing it with anyone from school. The only people who actually knew were her mother and father, Jayson and Senpai.

But the messages were from none of them. Just this odd, random number that Yan-chan swore she'd never seen before. A confused look came to her face as she read the first few texts, failing to understand the meaning behind what she'd assumed to be responses to something. Did she… say something to someone? Something offending or angering? She couldn't remember talking to anyone other then Jayson and a few random strangers. But this person, they were talking as if they knew her. And they sounded very, very angry.

" **Keep him?! What do you mean 'keep him'?!"** The first one read. **"Do you have any idea what I've even done?! Or are you too fucking stupid to understand basic pictures?!"** The second one read, it was here that Yan-chan's confusion was beginning to be replaced with anger, first due to being insulted by some stranger before she continued reading on intently, her eyes going wider and wider as she read the messages, her jaw falling in shock as she felt her blood run trough her veins like molten lava.

" **I just fucked Senpai! You're Senpai! I mounted your precious little lover and rode his erect dick hard! We fucked till the sun came up! I had him screaming my name in pleasure, praise and worship! My name! Not yours! I am a goddess to him! He loves me! Not you! In fact, he's forgotten all about your pathetic little ass! You've been tossed aside, bitch! Thrown in the trash where you belong! Bitter and alone while your lover lays in my bed! Warming it up for me!"**

"Hey, you okay?" Jayson asked in concern as he came into the kitchen, Yan-chan looking away from the phone to look at him, allowing him to see the look of pure anger on her face. Pure hatred and rage. Her teeth gritted so hard that they just might crack under the force, same said for the phone in her hand as she clenched it tightly, the dilation in her pupil making it so small you could barely see it. Like it was just some tiny speck. "What's wrong?" Jayson asked, confused as to why Yan-chan was so angered.

"What the hell is this?!" She asked in a shout as she held the phone to Jayson's face, allowing him to see the text messages. "Who is this person claiming to have had sex with my Senpai?!"

"How should I know?" Jayson asked as he brushed the phone aside, not even bothering to read through the messages. "Could just be a fake. You know, a prank. You'd be surprised by what people consider to be fun these days" He said as he crossed his arms, trying to play it cool. "It's probably a fake. Don't worry to much about it" He dismissed.

"Don't worry?! How can I not worry?! This person is one hundred percent admitting that she stole Senpai from me! And you're telling me to not worry?! What's wrong with you?!" Yan-chan asked, angered and offended at Jayson's dismissal, hating that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I thought we got over him, remember? Listen, what happened between you and Senpai is done with and out of the way now. I've shown you that you don't need him to be happy anymore. I'm getting really tired of your broken heart woe-is-me crap, Ayano! It's time for you to move on now and quit crying over this! Senpai's gone! We're done with him! Deal with it!" Jayson raised his voice, glaring sharply at Yan-chan as she gasped in shock, his words angering her greatly.

"How dare you! How dare you say that to me! I thought you were my friend, Jayson!" She shouted loudly.

"I am your friend" Jayson reaffirmed, his glare still remaining. "And as your friend, I only want what's best for you. And Senpai is not that!"

"And you think you are?!" Yan-chan shouted, a look of shock coming to Jayson's face as she said that, all his counter arguments and points disappearing from his mind as he processed her sentence, remembering the time he confessed his feelings for her… the time she forgot about. The time her mind rejected and forcefully wiped away from itself.

Jayson sighed, his glare fading away as he looked towards the ground, almost as if that sentence, that one question, had completely broke him, forcing him to shut down. He shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore" He said, turning his back and walking away. "Do whatever you want"

"You know something" Yan-chan accused, the venom in her voice making Jayson stop dead in his tracks, turning around to face her again, seeing her cold glare staring right into his eyes, seeing all the anger and hatred hidden inside. "You're hiding something from me" She said, Jayson breathing deeply, trying to keep cool.

"No. I'm not" He claimed, his tone calm. Cool. Relaxed. Or so it sounded.

"Really? Then why are you so quick to drop the conversation and walk away? Does talking about it make you feel uncomfortable? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Yan-chan asked, her tone still venomous and spiteful as she stepped closer, Jayson instinctively taking a step back, wanting to keep his distance from the yandere.

"Now what makes you think that?" He asked as he shot her a glare of his own, showing that even though he was cautious around Yan-chan, he was far from intimidated, even if deep down in his core, there was a small ounce of fear for her.

"You know who that person is, don't you? In fact, I think you're working with them" Yan-chan assumed, getting closer and closer to Jayson with every second, her glare growing more sharp as Jayson stepped back, feeling his spine go against the wall. "Maybe that was what our little night out was for? Was that a distraction? A way to keep me occupied and distracted while some whore I barely know has her way with my Senpai?!"

"Now don't be stupid! It's nothing like that and you know it. I'm just as in the dark about this as you are" Jayson claimed. "I don't know anything you don't know. I took you out because I wanted you to have fun. I wanted you to be happy" He stated.

"Do I look happy to you?!" Yan-chan growled, that question immediately causing Jayson's mind to flash back to the time on the rooftop.

" _Really? Do I look happy to you?!"_

"Listen. You're angry. I understand that. But you're taking it out on the wrong person, Ayano. And you know that" Jayson stated, trying his best to get through to her. Calm her down before this all escalated too quickly like last time. "I've been with you since the beginning, remember? We're best friends. Why would I ever betray you like that?" Jayson asked as he took Yan-chan's hand into his own, holding it gently, the two looking directly into each others eyes. "I care about you… more then anything" Jayson stated as fact.

"I care about you too, Jayson" Yan-chan said. "But I care about Senpai more!" She shouted as she gripped Jayson's hand tightly, pinning it to the kitchen counter as she pulled out a long steak knife from the drawer, Jayson seeing his reflection in the blade as his arm was pinned, Yan-chan's glare sharp enough to cut through him on it's own as she held the knife right to his face. "You know something! Talk!" She shouted directly at him as she gripped the knife tightly, threatening to stab.

"I know nothing!" He shouted back, not intimidated by the knife or Yan-chan's glare, still defending himself against her accusations. "You're angry. You're irritated. You're enraged! I know that! I've been there! I'm still on your side, okay?! I'm still in your corner! But please, take a second to calm down before you go on a witch hunt over somebody you don't know!"

" _ **YOU'RE USELESS!"**_ Yan-chan screamed as she stabbed Jayson in the wrist, hearing him groan and grunt loudly in pain as he fell to his knees, his stabbed wrist pinned to the wooden counter, blood gushing out as Yan-chan walked away at a brisk pace, making her way to the front door.

"Wait!" Jayson shouted as he tried to pull the knife out, it being wedged too deeply into the wood of the counter. "Please! Just listen to me!"

"BE QUIET!" Yan-chan shouted back as she walked to the coat rack, pulling out and dawning Osoro's tattered trench coat. She then went into the living room, seeing her family's ancient katana, The Satsujin-Koibito mounted on the wall, resting in it's sheath.

The sword was forged back in the edo period. Back when the Aishi's used to be a powerful war clan, their strength and reach rivaling even the imperial army at one point, fighting and warring against many other rival clans such as the Hojo, Oda and Shimazu, all battling and waging long and bloody wars over territories and control of the nation. After the Empire was established though, many of the clans, especially the Aishi, known for their brutality and barbarism, were quickly wiped out by the newly established military. Forced to either have their entire clan, their family and all their land destroyed… or to surrender and integrate into the new society.

They obviously chose the latter, else Yan-chan wouldn't be here today. Even though The Satsujin-Koibito was never used again by master samurais in dangerous war zones, it did find new purpose, as did many of the Aishi's. Instead, The Satsujin-Koibito was used as a weapon in new battles. New wars. Wars of the heart. Wars of love.

As for the origin of the blade, it was forged by Ayuki Aishi, back in the edo period as a gift for her lover, a powerful warlord from a rival clan. Ayuki poured all her effort into forging the masterpiece that was this sword, working long into the late hours of the night beside the hot forge, constantly tempering and sharpening the blade until it went beyond the definition of perfection. Until it was seen as more then just a masterpiece. Rumor says that Ayuki even poured drops of her own blood into the metal that was used to make the blade. All for this one warlord.

It was intended to be not just a display of her love for him, but also as a peace offering, hoping that the two clans would become allied so that her and the warlord could love each other in peace. So that they could rest easily and live happily together, knowing that their families would never wage war on each other ever again.

However, the warlord died before Ayuki could give him the blade. Poisoned by his own family, them seeing him as a traitor for harboring feelings for the enemy. Their enemy. Ayuki, filled with heartbroken anger and rage, used the blade to slay them all, massacring the entire clan singlehandedly. The men, women, even the children. They all fell by the masterpiece she had forged for her true love, who sadly, never got to see it. Didn't even know that she had made it for him in the first place.

Ever since then, the blade found new purpose. Where once it was to be a gift. A declaration of love and adoration. Of peace and prosperity between two warring factions, it was now a tool that was passed on to the next generation of Aishi women. Now used to protect their loves, killing their enemies with the long, sharp katana. Letting the hungry blade taste their blood.

As per the inscription on the blade read, _For the hearts of our lovers, our enemies suffer._

Cryptic to some. But for an Aishi, the meaning couldn't be more clear. To ensure the happiness of their lovers, the Aishi would kill and slaughter all who they considered enemies. They'd raise hell. Burn cities and villages to the ground. Salt the land so nothing could ever grow from it again. Massacre. Genocide. Nobody was safe from an Aishi who wanted to make her love happy. Be they men. Women. Animals. Or even children. Nobody was spared. Nobody deserved to be spared. Because for the heart of her lover… her enemies suffer.

Yan-chan's grandmother had used the sword in the past. Her mother had used it too. And now it was Yan-chan's turn. Now it was time to fulfill and carry on one of the family's most sacred traditions. Yan-chan was going to kill her enemy with this blade as proof of her undying love and eternal adoration for Senpai.

She glared in determination as she grabbed the sword by the sheath, taking it off the mount and strapping it onto her back. Osoro's coat and her family sword in tow… She walked out of the house into the rain, the massive thunderstorm. Destined to eliminate her newest rival as if the events were foretold in an ancient prophecy.

And the repetitive cycle of live and death began again…

It was pitch black as Yan-chan left the house with the sword displayed proudly on her back, the loud sound of her furious stomping as she walked at a brisk pace, her shoes getting soaked by the many puddles on the ground as the heavy downpour of rain came down hard, the large drops of water crashing loudly on the ground, the deep, roaring thunder in the background drowned out by the constant, loud patter of rain, the sky periodically flashing bright white as lightning came down from above.

Yan-chan was soaked as she walked trough the storm, her hair and clothes so trenched by the heavy rain, that they began dripping just as fast as the rain itself, Yan-chan groaning lightly in annoyance as she moved the wet strands of hair out of her face.

She then pulled her phone out of her pocket as she continued the walk, dialing the mysterious number that had sent her the messages that caused her to feel such anger.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the phone answered, Yan-chan glaring in anger, her teeth gritting tightly as she heard the high pitched voice of the female. That sweet sounding, yet ultimately patronizing tone. Fake kindness. "Who is this?" The woman asked.

"I'd ask you the same question" Yan-chan responded in an angered growl, feeling her blood boil as she heard the woman's voice.

"It's you. Isn't it, Aishi-san? My name is Megami. Megami Saikou. I'd want to say it's nice to finally speak with you… but I'd be lying" Megami said with a chuckle. "I'm assuming you've seen the text messages I sent you"

"I've seen them. And I'm not-"

"And you're not very happy, are you?" Megami asked, cutting Yan-chan off. "I knew you were lying when you told me I could keep him. I know you better then you know yourself. You can't keep your cool when it comes to… _Senpai_ "

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" Yan-chan shouted into the phone loudly, deeply enraged by Megami. "He's my Senpai! Not yours! Only I get to call him by that name!" She ranted.

Megami could only chuckle as she heard Yan-chan's enraged rant, clicking her tongue in disapproval as she shook her head. "Oh, sweetie. That's where you're wrong. Senpai isn't yours anymore. He never was" She stated, practically feeling Yan-chan's hatred radiating through the phone. "He's my Senpai now. And he's going to stay my Senpai, no matter what you do or say. There's no changing it. Know when you've been beaten… little girl. He's mine now" She added venomously

"I hate you… I hate you so much!" Yan-chan responded.

"The feeling is mutual, you sad little freak" Megami jabbed. "I've had my eye on you for awhile, Aishi-san. I know all about what you've done. I know you're a killer. A murderer. Just like everyone else in that mentally insane little cult you call a family. You killed my friends. Your family destroyed mine. You prevented me from living my life normally. You've brought me so much pain and annoyance. Did you think I wouldn't try to get even with you?" She asked.

"What do you want with me?"

"It's simple. I want you dead. I want your family dead. I want your memory forgotten. Your history erased. I want it to be as if you never existed in the first place" Megami stated. "I want you and your entire family wiped off the face of this nation. Wiped off the face of the earth. You are an abomination. You are a disease. You are a menace. You are a cancer. And like all of those things, you deserve to be purged… even if I have to do it myself"

"Why?" Yan-chan asked.

"You know why" Megami stated.

"Fine. You want to kill me so bad. The front of the school. Right now. We'll settle it there" Yan-chan challenged.

"I've been waiting for this day. Very well. I accept. Prepare to die, Ayano. I'll see you there shortly" Megami hung up, Yan-chan sighing in frustration as she tightened the strap of her sword sheath, walking towards the school in the thundering, heavy rain, about to come face to face with Megami.

The Saikou and Aishi families have… history. Dark, awful history. History that the Aishi's didn't feel as if it was worthy of remembering. But the Saikou's… their wounds were undoubtedly too deep to heal, especially after what the Aishi's had done to them back in the times of the clans. It made sense why at least one of the Saikou's was so dedicated to revenge. Yan-chan didn't personally care about the history thought. Hell, she'd spit on it if she got the chance. It was the past and the past does not affect the future. She saw Megami as a weakling for dwelling so deeply on past events that she had never experienced. Times she never lived in. Years before she was even thought of.

Yan-chan wasn't doing this to right some past wrong from another family. Wasn't here for honor or anything like that. She was here for one thing and one thing only… Senpai.

She sighed as she came to the front gates of the school, finding them locked tightly by the thick chain and padlock, Yan-chan unsheathing her katana and using the blade to cut right through the metal, the broken chain falling to the ground as Yan-chan opened the gates, entering school grounds.

She waited right in front of the school, standing in the rain as she gazed up at the large building… the simple learning institution that had become one of the most important places in her life, more so then her own home.

The school not only caught her much invaluable knowledge academia wise, but also taught her more about herself then she would ever learn on her own. Throughout her whole life, she thought she came into this world as a broken, hollow shell vaguely similar to that of a human. Thought she was a defect. Thought she was void of emotion, expression, passion and almost every other feeling.

But this place… This simple academy proved her wrong. Maybe Yan-chan's emotions and personality weren't as developed as everyone else, but the school proved to her that those emotions and feelings were in there, just hidden deep inside her core. So deep, that even Yan-chan herself couldn't find them.

And if anything, her experience in this school only enforced this idea. Over the course of two years. Two very quick yet exhausting years, she saw the changes.

First she was empty. Soulless. A husk of what you're average teenage girl was supposed to be. Then, after first seeing Senpai, that all changed. She felt something different. Something new. Love.

Then came hate when she saw the various girls that tried to rip Senpai away from her. And over the years, new feelings came and stayed day by day, especially after Yan-chan had met Jayson, her first and somewhat only real friend.

Thanks to her interactions with him, she learned that not only could she love and hate, she could also laugh. She could smile. Frown. Cry. Feel guilty. Feel regret. Feel shame. Feel fear. Even feel empathy and sympathy.

This school. The people inside it, students and faculty alike… They all played a gigantic role in taking the lifeless husk, the empty shell Yan-chan used to be, and turning it into a person… even if that person isn't exactly what you'd call a functioning member of society. Even though Yan-chan knew she'd never be normal like everyone else… she was somewhat grateful for being just a little bit closer to what you could consider normal.

"And now it all comes down to this…" Yan-chan turned around quickly as she heard a female voice behind her, Megami Saikou standing proudly in front of the school gates, looking at Yan-chan with a confident and rather smug grin, Yan-chan seeing her dressed in her school uniform… as well as the large odachi strapped to her back.

An odachi is what was commonly referred to by the Japanese as a great sword, a large, heavy claymore blade, made to be held with two hands, being about the length of two average swords, the length of the huge blade giving the wielder much, much more range.

"I see you've come prepared" Megami stated with a grin, seeing the katana strapped on Yan-chan's back. "Do you honestly think you're going to walk away from this one though?" She asked as both of her hands gripped the long hilt of her blade, pulling her odachi out of it's sheath.

"Yes" Yan-chan said, a stern look on her face as she saw the large blade in Megami's hands, unfazed by it as she gripped the red hilt of her own sword, the sound of the metal being pulled out of the sheath echoing as the tip of the blade was pointed right at Megami. "You took my Senpai away from me. You took him and corrupted him with your… filth. You. Must. Die" She said in a low growl, Megami chuckling at that.

"It just always comes back to him, doesn't it?" She asked. "Everything I hear coming out of your mouth is always Senpai. Senpai this. Senpai that. Honestly, I don't even know what you see in him. I mean, I myself admired his determination and everything, but when compared to practically everyone else, he's just more of the same. Average. Boring" Megami stated, seeing Yan-chan's glare sharpen after hearing such insults geared towards her love.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way!" She shouted in anger.

"I'll talk about him however I want!" Megami shouted back. "But frankly, I didn't come here to talk. I'm here to kill you and you're here to kill me"

"Nobody's killing anyone" Jayson Stone stated as Megami turned around, her and Yan-chan seeing him standing in the middle of the school gates, his clothes and hair soaked by the rain, a sharp glare on his face as he looked at both the girls, Yan-chan noticing the tightly wrapped bandages on his wrist. The wrist she stabbed.

"Lo and behold! Ayano Aishi's trained attack dog walks onto the battlefield! Ever obedient and loyal to his mistress!" Megami stated, matching Jayson's vicious glare with one of her own, pointing the tip of her sword at him. "Go home, poochy. It's best if you don't get involved. Because if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you" She threatened.

"Why?" Jayson asked. "Why are you doing this? You keep going on and on about revenge, but you never stated why. What's the reason? Why do you hate Ayano so much?! What do you have against the Aishi's?!" He demanded to know.

"Oh? You mean Ayano never told you?" Megami asked. "Never told you about the horrible, awful things her family did to mine?! Never told you about how they almost wiped us out?!"

"I barely know you!" Yan-chan shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Megami screamed loudly, pointing her sword at her. "Fine… Allow me to enlighten the both of you. It was years ago. Many years ago. Long before even our great grandparents were conceived. Back when the Saikou's and Aishi's were still clans. Not families" Megami started.

"That's a long way back" Jayson stated.

"The Saikou clan was waring against… well, everybody. My clan thought themselves to be the true rulers of Japan. We wanted this entire nation to belong to us. We wanted to lead the people towards a bright and prosperous future. A future our rule" Megami explained. "However… not a lot of people agreed with us taking such a powerful position. Apparently in their eyes, the Saikou's would never be worthy of royalty. So, my clan was forced into wars with countless others. All of us fighting and killing each other in an attempt to control that nation. And believe it or not, we held our own and then some. The Saikou clan was nearly undefeatable! Our skill! Our strength! Our power! No one could compare… except one other clan"

"The Aishi?" Jayson asked.

"No. They weren't the problem… at the time. The correct answer was the Tokugawa clan. Their war with us was one of the longest and most crippling wars the Saikou ever fought in. And in the end… we lost" Megami stated. "The defeat practically ruined us. Nearly destroyed us. We had no choice but to rally our forces and ally with another clan in order to survive. That clan was the Aishi's" She went on, Jayson and Ayano listening intently, yet never letting their guard down.

"At first… they welcomed us with open arms. Shared their lands and homes. Treated our wounded and sick. Traded supplies with us constantly. It seemed like one of the most healthy and successful partnerships ever. And under the Aishi's care, the Saikou's slowly regained their strength. But we were only being fooled" Megami stated. "We didn't know about their… barbaric and savage tendencies at the time, so we were none the wiser when they hosted a great feast for us"

"A feast?" Yan-chan asked, unfamiliar with this side of her family history.

"Yes! A grand, gigantic feast that filled many tables! And the Aishi's didn't eat a single scrap of it! It was all for the Saikou's. They just… gave it to us. And like the fools we were, we didn't bother to question why"

"The food was poisoned" Jayson said, seeing that part coming as soon as Megami said feast.

"Exactly! They tricked us! It wasn't the kind of poison that could kill you though. It just made them all sick. It burned their bodies from the inside… but it never killed them. No. The Aishi's wanted to do that personally. While my clan was vomiting and riving in pain, the Aishi's pulled out weapons and just started… killing everyone. My family was in no condition to fight back. They didn't even give them a chance to defend themselves!" Megami recounted, her tone growing more and more angered as the story went on. "But as if that wasn't enough. After they were done butchering my family, they marched onto our territories! Our villages! They began raiding them. They burned the houses to the ground. Profaned our temples, tributes and shrines. Destroyed our farms. But the worst part was what they did to all the people. Some were nailed to posts and set on fire! Others were tortured for days before starving to death! But the worst thing that the Aishi's did… was force the families to kill each other. Mothers were forced to impale their own children! Husbands were forced to decapitate their own wives! All while the Aishi's just stood there and laughed! Like it was some common form of entertainment!" Megami shouted. "Now do you see? Now do you understand why the Aishi's have to die?! They're not simple savages that just don't know any better! They're monsters! All of them! Heartless monsters who torture and genocide for their own amusement!"

"Oh boo who! Cry me a river!" Yan-chan shouted back. "What happened back then was thousands of years ago! You weren't even born at the time! And neither was I! Let it go! It's not my fault that your family was too stupid to understand what they were getting into!" She stated, Megami hanging her head down low as she giggled sinisterly at that, grinning.

"You're right. It's not your fault that my family was too stupid. But it will be my fault if I let that pack of deranged, rabid animals you call a family run free! You're very existence is an abomination! A plague on this nation! My nation! And I'm going to have you purged… Every Aishi will die, starting with you!" Megami stated as fact.

"Then you're going to have to kill me too" Jayson interjected, Megami shaking her head at that.

"I have no fight with you, Jayson. You know that. I don't see you as an enemy. I see you as an ally. A great and powerful ally. Even after all you've done to me" She stated. "I can't believe that after all the pain. After all the abuse and suffering Ayano has put you through, you'd still willingly try to defend her"

"I'm not here to defend her. I'm here to take her home" Jayson stated with a sigh, looking in Yan-chan's direction. "Ayano, come on. Put the sword away and let's head back. This isn't worth it" He said, holding out his hand for her to take.

"I'm sorry, Jayson. I can't" Yan-chan said, refusing to go with him. "I just… I can't let her get away with this! I can't let her take Senpai away from me!"

"Oh come on, Ayano! Can't you see? She doesn't actually love him! She only fucked with him because she knew you'd act like this if you heard. It was all a trick just so she could get you here and kill you! She just said it herself! This isn't about Senpai! This about committing genocide on your entire bloodline! Killing your parents! Grandparents! Aunts! Uncles! Cousins!" Jayson shouted, unable to believe that even after Megami stated her intentions right to both of their faces, all Yan-chan could only think about was Senpai. The worm. "Let's just go home now and we'll deal with this later when we have a plan! This is all just some sick game of chess, and she's messing with our pieces when we're not looking! Trying to pit us against each other because she knows that will make killing you easier! Just look at her face! Look at that taunting, smug grin! She's loving every second of this! She's forcing us into some rigged game… And the only way to win is to not play at all!" He stated, Megami chuckling at that.

"You know, Ayano… I really did have a lot of fun with Senpai" Megami stated in a sensuous tone, already seeing the dilate in Yan-chan's eyes shrink as she tensed up.

"Don't listen to her! She's baiting you and you're falling for it! Just ignore her and walk away!" Jayson warned.

"Last night, me and him had a wonderful time. I took him into Tokyo city. Let him drive my fast and expensive car. Took him out to a beautiful dinner. And then we went to the top of Tokyo tower… where I gave him his first kiss. Then I gave him his second. I put my tongue down his throat and he put his down mine. We made out for what felt like hours, enjoying the feeling of each others lips as everyone watched and stared" Megami recounted, trying to provoke Yan-chan. It was working, Yan-chan shaking and twitching in anger and hatred, her teeth gritted, her hands clenched tightly around the hilt of her sword, her muscles tensed as her glare grew sharper then ever.

"But the best part had to be after I took him home. I stripped to my undies and danced for him. You should have seen the hazy, entranced look on his face. Almost like my amazing body had hypnotized him, which it did" Megami continued. "Then I threw him onto the bed! Got on top and just began making love to him! I felt his hard, erect dick move around inside me! Making me scream _Oh! More Senpai! Fuck me harder! Deeper!_ And he did! We didn't stop until we were both too exhausted to move! And as I began falling asleep… He held me close. Cuddled me. Then he told me he loved me. Me. Not you" She gloated, her smug, overconfident grin angering Ayano to no end, practically driving her up a wall as she struggled to hold in all her anger and hate. She then turned her head to look at Jayson, seeing the worry and concern on his face… showing that even after Yan-chan had stabbed him and left him to bleed, he was still worried for her. Still concerned.

"You know what?" Yan-chan asked, Megami awaiting her rage with baited breath. "I don't care anymore" Yan-chan said as she put her sword back into it's sheath on her back, showing that she didn't want to fight anymore. As she put her sword away, all the anger and hatred looked to have just left her. Just vanished and disappeared, leaving an empty feeling behind. Almost as if there was a hole right in the middle of Yan-chan's body. A big, gaping hole that was nothing more then an abyss, making her want nothing more then to just give up "I hope you two are happy. Keep him. Do whatever you want… Just leave me alone" She said with a sigh as she walked passed Megami, seeing the look of complete disbelief and shock on her face as Yan-chan walked over to Jayson, seeing him smiling at her.

"Hey" He said as he took his hand into hers. "I'm proud of you" He stated.

"Whatever" Yan-chan sighed. "Let's just go home" She said as she began walking away, Jayson following from behind.

"Wait a minute!" Megami called out to the two of them, Jayson and Yan-chan stopping dead in their tracks, turning their heads to look at her. "I didn't get to finish my story! It's rude to walk away while people are talking" She stated. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Now I remember. So after we got done fucking, we cuddled up nice and close, spooning each other. Then Senpai told me he loved me and fell asleep. However… Even though I said I loved him back, I was lying. In fact, when he and I were making love, I was faking it the entire time!"

"That's just mean" Jayson said, shaking his head in disapproval. "I may be cold, heartless, murdering monster. But you? You're a bitch!" He insulted, hearing Megami's chuckles, amused at that.

"Whatever!" Yan-chan repeated, sounding much more annoyed after hearing that, refusing to look in Megami's direction. "Ignore her. Let's just get out of here! We'll deal with her later!" She urged.

"Yeah. Let's go" Jayson agreed.

"You know who else probably faked a lot of their orgasms? Katherine" Megami said, grinning as she saw Jayson and Yan-chan stop for a second time, hoping to shift her focus not on Yan-chan, but on her little pet dog. Men were always easy to provoke. All you had to do was know what got under their skin. Anger is probably a man's default emotion anyways. "I mean, she didn't outright state it when I talked to her. But she just looks like the kind of person who'd do that. And after everything she put you through, I think it was almost guaranteed that she faked not to make you feel better as a man, but only so she could rub in the fact that you couldn't pleasure her, Jayson" She taunted, hearing Jayson's amused chuckle.

"So you're the one who sent her after us? I should have known" He responded. "You know… I should actually be thanking you. If I never faced Katherine again, I don't think I could have ever really forgot about her and moved on. But… since she's dead, it's a lot easier to forget. So thanks, Megami. Thanks for helping me sleep just a little bit better at night" He said, showing Megami that her attempt to provoke him had failed due to Jayson having forgotten and moved past his ex. Maybe if she was still alive, Megami's plan to antagonize Jayson would have worked. But no. Nothing.

As far as Jayson was concerned, he didn't want to hear another word out of Megami's mouth, let alone the name of someone who had treated Jayson so horribly. Sure, Megami's attempts to provoke and anger Jayson may have slightly set him over the edge, but other then generating annoyance, her words did very little to coax him into violence.

After all. That was what she wanted. Violence. Megami may have been a snake, but Jayson also knew she was a woman of principles. Most rich people are. One of those principles must have been that she can't use violence unless in self defense, due obviously to her trying to force Jayson and Yan-chan to make the first move and instigate said violence.

As to why she was like that, Jayson didn't know. Heavy discipline maybe. Maybe her _virtues_ and principles were so heavily enforced and burned into her brain, that she can't exactly comprehend breaking them. That whole idea sounded stupid if you asked Jayson though, so this was unlikely.

Maybe she just liked to taunt and toy with them.

As for Megami, she was beyond shocked, confused and dumbfounded over this. Both Yan-chan and Jayson saying no to violence even after she had insulted the both of them and their lovers? How?! How was it that these two sociopaths could be so calm and collected even after Megami taunted and belittled them?! And why? Why were these two so quick to turn on paciest mode and walk away, even after Megami talked about wanting them dead?! It didn't make sense!

Then Megami began thinking… It's a trick. Of course. They just want to get Megami to lower her guard and admit defeat before finally killing her once her back was turned. Well, she wasn't about to give up so easily. She still had one more card to play in her so-called game.

"Ayano, is Jayson a good friend?" She asked.

"Just ignore her. We'll deal with her later." Jayson reassured, urging Yan-chan not to listen.

"If he is, then I bet you like to think you know everything about him, right?" Megami continued, Jayson clenching his fists in anger as he heard her irritating voice echo in his ears. Oh god, how he wished he could just stomp the bitch's throat in! Cut it open and rip those demeaning, patronizing vocal cords out. But for Ayano's sake, he'd restrain himself. She'd get what was coming to her soon. "If so, I hate to break it to you, but Jayson's been lying right to your face this whole time" Megami accused, Jayson's eyes going wide as he heard that. She wouldn't dare…

"What? What are you talking about?" Yan-chan asked, turning around for a third time.

"Nothing! Whatever she's saying is a lie! A complete and utter lie!" Jayson reassured, Yan-chan noting how quick he was to tense up in response to Megami's 'lie' however.

"The only lie here is the one you've been feeding her ever since you first met!" Megami responded. "However, all lies must have their truths revealed eventually. And now couldn't be a better time. Think about it, Jayson. You owe Ayano that much, right? I mean, you care about her so deeply, don't you want her to know the truth? The real truth?"

"Jayson?"

"I said don't listen!" Jayson shouted, getting notably more angry and hostile as Megami continued, grinning as she finally got under Jayson's skin. As said before, easy.

"If you really can't bring yourself to do it, I could tell her for you. Though… I don't think hearing the words coming out of my mouth would make it any easier for her to deal with. It might make it worst. Better if you break the news" Megami went on, continuing to unapologetically sow discord and confusion between Jayson and Ayano. "She already knows you're hiding something, Jayson. Either you tell her, or I will. There's no walking away from this one" Megami stated, Jayson looking at Ayano only to see the confusion and concern in her eyes, them practically begging, pleading to be enlightened.

He sighed. "Ayano… There's been something I've really been wanting to tell you for… a while now" He said, gulping in nervousness as he prepared to let it all out. "I'm… In love with y-"

"I know" Yan-chan stated, Jayson's eyes going wide as she interrupted his confession. Even Megami didn't expect that.

"Wh-What? You know?" Jayson asked, completely unprepared for such a response.

"You told me before… On the rooftop, remember?" Yan-chan asked, Jayson recalling that he did confess his love for her up there. "I told you that I didn't remember anything you said up there but…"

"You were lying" Jayson realized.

"What a twist!" Megami said with a grin. "Seriously though. Did you actually believe she had some sort of forced amnesia? Instead of you lying to her, she lied to you. Why? Because she wants to kill you too, Jayson! She sees your love for her as a threat to her love for Senpai. But she knew that she can't take you down in a head on fight. So she waits for awhile. Bides her time and works out a plan. A plan to stab you in the back!"

"Is that true, Ayano? Do you want to kill me?" Jayson asked.

"Well… At first, yes" Yan-chan stated, sighing as she looked Jayson in the eyes. "After you told me all of that. After you just… poured your heart out to me, I was just so angry! Angry at you! Angry at myself! Angry at Senpai! And the only thing I could think about was you! Was your feelings for me. The fact that you saw me as a queen. As a goddess… It infuriated me to no end! I hated your guts! I wanted to tear them out!" Yan-chan shouted, Jayson sighing as he listened to her rant, hanging onto every word.

"Yeah… I knew you'd feel like that. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid you'd hate me for it… Which you do" He said in a low, depressed tone.

"You didn't let me finish. As soon as I woke up after fainting from the rooftop, I was already planning so many different ways to kill you, all of them being by surprise so you didn't have time to fight back. I'm not an idiot, Jayson. I know I can't take you on and walk away with my life" Yan-chan stated. "But… Then you took me to the mall and we got to spend more time together. Then I started thinking that maybe… killing you was the wrong way to go about it. But I didn't really change my mind until after the bus stop. After I just… collapsed on top of you and cried. You held me close. Comforted me. Told me that everything was going to be alright. You were there for me when I needed you the most. You always were. That's when I decided, no matter how you feel about me… whether you think we should be friends or… more then that… Killing you is wrong. You don't deserve to die, Jayson" She explained.

"Well thank god for that, I guess" Jayson said in relief. "Look, I'm just gonna say it right here. I can't live without you" He confessed. "If I never met you… I'd either be dead or… alone, still crying over Katherine and living with an awful step-family. But my life with you? It's amazing! You alone are one of the single greatest things to ever happen to me. And if someone took you away… I don't think I could live anymore. I need you, Ayano. I need you in my live. I need you by my side. I need you at my back. Life without you is… not worth living. So… what do you say? Can it work between us? Can you give me a chance?" He asked, pouring his heart out to her again, stating her as the sole reason for his continued existence in a world that constantly hurt, tortured and abused him. Literally saying that he didn't want to live anymore if Yan-chan, the girl he loved wasn't in his life.

Though he didn't necessarily state that he needed her love in order to survive. He didn't want to guilt trip her like that. Didn't want to hold his life hostage like that in an attempt to sway her decision. If she did reject him, Jayson would be wrecked of course, but he'd pick himself back up eventually. He always did.

He just hoped that, even if denied a relationship with her, Yan-chan would still allow him to stay close. Just allow him to be with her and stay at her side, ready and waiting to come to her defense when she needed him. He just wanted to be close to her. That was it.

They had all gone silent for awhile, Jayson and Megami staring at Yan-chan as they awaited her answer to Jayson's question. However… She had no answer to give. She just stood there. Quiet and silent, looking towards the rain soaked ground, refusing to speak.

Jayson sighed as he hung his head low in disappointment, a deeply saddened frown on his face as he felt his heart begin to crack, knowing Yan-chan's answer even if she herself didn't say it, making Jayson feel as if an empty pit had just formed at the bottom of his stomach. That's how everyone feels after rejection, especially the silent kind.

"I get it" He said with a sigh. "I always knew the answer. But I guess the more… optimistic side of me was hoping for something different. It's stupid, I know"

"I'm sorry, Jayson" Yan-chan apologized, feeling genuinely hurt by the look of sadness and heartbreak on Jayson's face, seeing the pain on it clear as day. Seeing the pain she had just inflicted… willingly.

"Don't be. I just… Just don't turn me away, okay? I'll learn to live with it. But please... Let me stay close" He begged.

"Aww. Now that just breaks my heart" Megami said as she held her hand over her aforementioned organ, clutching the skin covering it tightly. "Believe it or not, I'm sad to see it end like this. I was actually hoping you two would hit it off. I was a one-hundred percent Jayano supporter! Shame. You two really would have made a great couple. In fact, I actually thought you were made for each other! I mean, you're both psychopathic murderers. If that doesn't scream one-hundred percent compatibility, I don't know what does!" She stated, rubbing in Jayson's rejection while belittling and insulting both him and Yan-chan.

"Are you happy now?" Jayson asked, glaring at Megami in anger. "You got to watch your little show. Enjoyed the drama and everything. Now will you just leave us alone?! Go back to your gigantic tower and get out of our lives!" He shouted, Megami responding by shaking her head slightly.

"No" She said. "You seem to forget the whole reason I came here. Besides to be entertained by your stereotypical teenage love story, I'm still here on a mission. And that mission is the complete purge of any and all Aishi's from all Japan! No… The world! While yes, I enjoyed the little show you put on, I think it's about time we finally got to the grand finale!" She said as she pointed the tip of her sword towards Jayson and Yan-chan, the two of them backing up slightly, stepping out of the range of the large odachi. "So far… I've been as civil as possible with the both of you. I even waited for you to make the first move so I can consider this not an act of violence, but of self defense"

"Aww. What's the matter? Little Meggy still can't stand the idea of cold blooded murder?" Jayson asked, taunting Megami's inability to tolerate such a crime, even if it was for good reason. "The whole self defense thing is just a trick to convince yourself right? I used to do the same thing. It doesn't change the fact that murder is still murder. You're just saying it's self defense so you can sleep a little better at night!" He stated.

"Yes" Megami answered. "I'll admit that. It's just an excuse. But give me a break! You may be able to murder people and still sleep like a baby, but I'm still new to this. I'll use whatever bullshit justification I want!" She said.

"I hate you, Saikou. I really do" Jayson added, his tone in a low and venomous growl as Megami pointed the tip of the blade at him.

"You hate everything, Jayson. That's just how you operate" Megami stated as fact. "You're a walking conduit of anger, hatred and frustration, radiating all that negativity onto everything and everyone around you! You have an _It's me against the world!_ mentality! You're a bitter, angry and all around sad person. All because the world around you was _just a little too mean and icky for you_ " Megami belittled, taunting Jayson's overall personality. "Most people like that are just content to go and yell _I hate the world and I want to watch it burn!_ But you? Watching it burn is not enough for you! You want to be the one to set it on fire. You're a dangerous, violent, mentally unstable sociopath who's default emotion is hatred! But I know for a fact that you weren't always like this. You were such a sweet and kind boy when you were younger. So innocent and full of happiness. What happened to that sweet little boy, Jayson?"

"He grew up and finally saw that the real world didn't actually care if he was happy or not! He learned the hard way that the world is actually a brutal and unforgiving wasteland where only the strong survive and thrive while the weak slowly and painfully wither away and die! He learned the hard way that the only way to gain strength was by taking whatever he wanted and saying _fuck you_ to anyone who got in his way!" Jayson ranted. "He learned that when his mother left him all alone so she could go die in some hospital! He learned that when he was forced to live with a step-family that utterly hated and despised him! He learned that when he was stuck in an abusive relationship with a girl who treated him like her goddamned property, beating and abusing him whenever he disobeyed!"

"And here he is now. A bitter, angry teenager who thinks every day of his life is like fighting in a war alone. A sad, pathetic little boy who's devolved into a low level, brawn over brains brute. A bully. A thug" Megami described, her and Jayson glaring at each other. "What would your mother say if she could see you right now, Jayson? Think of the shame she'd feel"

"leave my mom out of this!" He shouted angrily.

"If heaven is real, do you think she's there? Do you think she's looking down on us from a kingdom hidden away high in the clouds? Is she watching over you right now? If she is, do you know what she's thinking?"

"Shut. Up. Now"

"She's thinking _Where did I got so wrong? How could it be possible that I managed to give life to such a monster?_ That's what she's saying, Jayson. That's what you are to her now. You're not her sweet baby boy anymore. You're now her biggest regret… A monster" Megami said venomously. "What's wrong? You look a little angered. Did I touch a nerve, momma's boy?"

" _ **I am going to rip out your vocal cords by hand so you cannot voice your pain while I slowly and meticulously break every bone in your body and force you to chew ON BROKEN GLA**_ _ **S**_ _ **S!"**_ Jayson yelled at the top of his lungs in pure rage as he charged towards Megami, running right at her with his fists clenched tightly, ready to punch and attack her so hard that he might even break his own bones in the process.

However, as his fist went to meet her face, Megami quickly raised her hand, catching Jayson's fist with the palm of her hand and gripping it deathly tight, grinning victoriously as Jayson just stood there in shock, his hand trapped in Megami's grip, his attempts to free it failing, as if his fist was being gripped not by the hand of a fellow human, but by the hand of a machine.

Megami then grinned wickedly as she twisted Jayson's wrist, causing his arm to twist with it, making him grunt in pain as he felt his joints and muscles stretch and bend in ways they weren't meant to, Jayson's arm twisted so tightly that pulling it away would be impossible, leaving him trapped in a crude hold, his arm at Megami's mercy, for only applying just a little more pressure would be more then enough to break it. Dislocate it if he was lucky.

He grunted in pain as he felt his joints and muscles ache in pain, Jayson raising his other hand and clenching it into a fist, throwing a second punch at Megami in an attempt to free himself, an attempt that proved successful as Megami dodged, releasing Jayson's arm.

However, he didn't have time to prepare for Megami to charge at him after dodging his punch, grabbing him by the shirt before ramming her head into his, stunning Jayson as she let out a flurry of quick yet powerful jabs into his chest, most of the attack focused mainly on his rib cage before doing a roundhouse kick, the heel of Megami's shoe striking the side of Jayson's head, impacting his temple, causing him to fall to the ground, Yan-chan gasping in shock at the sight of Jayson so easily defeated.

"That's it?" Megami asked as she looked down at Jayson, seeing that he was still conscious, hearing the deep breathing and groans of pain as he clutched his aching chest. "I'm kinda disappointed, Jayson. I was expecting something a little more challenging" She taunted, noting the hate filled glare Jayson shot at her. "Aww… what's with the angry face? Did you honestly think someone as important and powerful as me wouldn't know how to defend herself? Ever since I was a little girl, my father ran through intense martial arts training for years. I can do more then just defend myself against low level thugs like you. I can cripple a fully grown man in less then a minute. I can punch holes through solid concrete. I can even break wooden boards with just my thumb! You don't and never will stand a chance against me, Jayson" She boasted.

"Leave him alone!" Yan-chan shouted as she ran towards Megami, her sword unsheathed and clenched tightly in her hands as Megami picked her blade back up and prepared to guard, the heavy clang from the steel blades impacting each other causing Yan-chan, Jayson and Megami's ears to ring.

"Oh, come on. Don't lie to me and act you actually care about this gaijin trash!" Megami said loudly as her sword locked with Yan-chan's, the both of them glaring hatefully at each other while Jayson laid at their feet, Megami insulting his foreign origins. "Don't act like you care! Monsters like you don't know how to care! Don't know how to be compassionate. Don't know how to love. You're barbaric and primitive mind can't comprehend such things! Your 'feelings' and 'emotions' are not real. They're all lies! Fabrications you made up to fool yourself into thinking you're a person! You learn emotion, but you don't feel it" She ranted.

"Shut up!" Yan-chan shouted as she pulled her blade away from Megami's, bringing it back in an attempt to slash at Megami's side, an attempt which Megami foresaw and dodged accordingly, jumping out of the blade's reach unscathed. "Maybe I used to be like that a long time ago, but I've changed! I'm a different person now! Somewhat…" Yan-chan stated, Megami scoffing at that as she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

"You wanna lie to yourself, be my guest" She said. "But don't lie to me!" She shouted as she charged at Yan-chan, swinging her sword over and over as Yan-chan held her blade up in defense, blocking the attacks as the swords clashed, the loud clanging of the metal echoing as small packs of sparks fell with every strike onto the swords, Yan-chan's back eventually pinned against one of the school walls as Megami's and her blades locked once more, Yan-chan trying to push Megami's away.

"BACK OFF!" Jayson shouted as he grabbed Megami from behind, making her scream in pain as his kunai knife was rammed into the back of her shoulder, Megami turning around in an attempt to slash at Jayson, Yan-chan taking the opportunity to prevent that by swinging her sword at Megami's exposed back, hearing her scream again, a large and deep cut appearing from the back of her shoulder to the base of her spine, the back of her uniform ripped to show the large gash.

Her breathing grew frantic and pained as she reached to remove the kunai from her shoulder, tossing the bloody weapon onto the floor.

"Come on! I can take both of you on! I am a warrior! A tank! A juggernaut! And what are you?! NOTHING!" She shouted loudly in anger, her back hunched and aching from the pain as she held her blade tightly, Jayson and Yan-chan attacking her at once from both sides, Megami turning around and around multiple times as she dealt with whichever one posed the biggest threat, attempting to slash and attack while also defending against and dodging their attacks.

"Hey! Save some action for us!" An unknown female voice said as Jayson, Yan-chan and Megami fought, all the of them stopping mid-fight to look towards the gate, seeing Copper-streak and the rest of the delinquents all assembled, a large assortment of melee weapons such as baseball bats, crowbars and lead pipes clutched tightly in their hands, ready and willing to fight.

"About goddamned time you got here!" Jayson shouted in anger, wishing the backup he'd called would have arrived sooner.

"Sorry, boss! It just took a while to get everyone! I had to go running all around town in the rain!" Copper-streak whined.

"Oh my! Lookie here! The big bad attack dog brought his whole band of attack puppies! How cute!" Megami shouted in anger, seeing the sixteen delinquents all lined up at the school gate.

"Their bites are worst then their barks, especially after I got done with them" Jayson stated. "Just kill the bitch already!" He commanded.

"You all heard the boss! Let's show this rich bitch who really owns this school! DELINQUENTS RULE!" Copper-streak shouted.

" _ **DELINQUENTS RULE!"**_ They all shouted loudly at once as they charged into battle like an army brigade, weapons out and ready to attack, Megami preparing to face the swarm singlehandedly, swinging and swiping her sword as the delinquents charged her, all of them falling one by one, dead as they met Megami's blade, their combined blood spilling and leaking all over the ground, too thick for even the heavy rain to wash away, both Megami as well as her sword drenched in their blood, all of their copses laying around her, their attack plan failing tremendously, leaving Jayson and Yan-chan without reinforcements.

"You just can't get good help these days" Jayson said casually, not taking their deaths very hard.

"Tell me about it" Megami said as she stood there, her clothing and skin drenched with the blood of the delinquents, the crimson red stains heavily contrasting the white. "Now look at what you made me do! All these people! Dead! Because of you!"

"Says the woman who killed them!" Jayson shouted.

"No! I didn't kill them! You did! I'm just the weapon you used to do it!" Megami shouted in rage as she charged at Jayson, Yan-chan quickly getting in between the two, using her sword to block Megami's attack, shielding both him and her from her wrath.

"I am not a murderer! I AM NOT A MURDERER! _**I AM NOT A MURDERER!**_ " Megami yelled loudly as she pressed down her sword on Yan-chan's, Jayson seeing the shrunken dilate in her pupils, making it abundantly clear… Megami was gone.

"You've got some real issues, you know that?! And that's coming from me of all people!" Yan-chan shouted as she tried to push the blade away.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Megami screamed as she pulled her blade back, bringing it to slash Yan-chan's side, cutting deep into her as the blood gushed out, spilling onto the floor and mixing with the rest as Yan-chan fell to her side, laying in the large puddle of blood.

"AYANO!" Jayson shouted in worry as he ran past Megami, coming to Yan-chan's side and covering the gash with his hand, trying to block the blood from leaving her body. "Hey! Stay with me, okay?! Talk to me, Beautiful! Don't leave me!" He begged, his tone reeking of desperation and fear as Megami crept up behind him, raising her sword over Jayson's head.

"Behind you!" Yan-chan shouted, Jayson instinctively picking up the Satsujin-Koibito and using it to protect himself from Megami's attack, the two blades clashing against each other again, clanging loudly as the attack was blocked, Jayson standing up and gripping the hilt tight, prepared to get rid of Megami as fast as possible before seeing to Yan-chan.

"Okay… Now I'm pissed off. Let's get this over with!" Jayson shouted angrily, angered after seeing pain come to his beloved, Megami slamming down on the berserk button the moment her sword gashed Yan-chan.

"You know… I just keep trying and trying to understand, but I just can't" Megami stated. "Why are you still fighting for her! She doesn't love you, Jayson! Never has and never will! Why are you still putting your life on the line for her?!"

"Because that's what you're supposed to do for the people you love" Jayson said, pointing the tip of his sword at Megami. "I'm not in this for personal gain. Never was. I just want to keep her safe. Keep her happy… even if I know she'll probably never love me" He stated. "Besides, I'm not doing this just for love. I'm doing this for family!" He added.

"Family? That… thing is not your family, Jayson!" Megami stated as fact.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not Jayson Stone! Not anymore at least. The name's Aishi! Jayson Aishi!" He said, replacing his last name with Yan-chan's, Megami laughing at that.

"Fine!" She said. "You wanna carry the last name of a dead bloodline on your back? Go ahead! That just means I get to add your name to the long list of abominations that need to be purged from this world, Jayson Aishi!" She shouted loudly. "You care about that little band of freaks and monsters so much? To the point where you want to call yourself one of them?! Very well… I'm going to make sure they join you in the afterlife! All of them!" She added, Yan-chan listening intently as she laid in the puddle of blodd, riving in the aching pain from the gash on her side, looking towards Jayson and Megami.

As Yan-chan watched them, she saw something… odd. A woman walked up to them. A tall, beautifully pale woman in a long, elegant red kimono robe with gold embroideries, her long jet black hair running down her back like a waterfall.

What was beyond weird about this woman, other then her random inclusion into the fold was that Megami and Jayson didn't react to her presence, like they were unaware of her existence! What was even stranger was that she was ethereal! Yan-chan could see through her body! Like she was a… a ghost. An apparition. A spirit.

The spirit then looked directly at Yan-chan, allowing her to see the phantom's face, it looking vaguely similar to her own.

The phantom then moved behind Jayson, her hands gently gripping his wrists as she pressed herself to his back, Yan-chan seeing Jayson's fighting stance change drastically from a novice's stance to one you'd see the old samurai's using as the spirit stood at his back, exactly like you'd see a master do with their young pupil, guiding Jayson, showing him the proper way to fight with the sword, even if he was unaware of the guidance.

Then the realization hit Yan-chan like a train. It's her ancestor! It's Ayuki Aishi's spirit! The forger of the blade come back from the dead to wield her weapon once more! Though not for her own personal needs. Instead, the spirit has come to aid Jayson, passing her knowledge of swordsmanship onto him so that he may protect Yan-chan.

"Any last words, American?" Megami asked as she pointed her sword at Jayson.

"En garde, bitch!" Jayson said as he held the sword tightly in his hands, feeling an odd sense of renewed confidence in his ability to fight off Megami, his fighting stance drastically changing to one that he'd never used or even seen before, yet… it felt better for him like this. More comfortable, as if this was the right stance he should have been taking.

"That's the spirit" Megami said in encouragement, the two beginning to circle each other as they gripped the hilts of their blades tightly, anticipating the other to make the first attack.

"You know how to sword fight?" Megami asked in a somewhat playful tone.

"Yeah. Stick you with the sharp end, right?" Jayson asked back.

"Oh, this should be fun!" Megami said with a giggle as the two circled each other before charging at roughly the same time, their blades coming into constant contact with each other, the metals clanging and clacking as small sparks flew from the impacts, Jayson and Megami completely focused on each other, both watching the other for any sign of an opening as they just kept attacking head on along with the occasional duck, dodge and block from both sides. "Come on! Quit prolonging the inevitable! My arm's getting tired!" Megami remarked.

Jayson then rushed Megami, his sword prepared to slash at an exposed side, Megami parrying his attack and grabbing him by the neck, pulling him into a hold, the blade of her sword at his neck.

Jayson was able to escape by slamming his foot hard into Megami's ankle, hearing her yelp in pain as she involuntary release Jayson, Him quickly rolling out of Megami's reach, slashing the ankle as he did so, Megami now walking with a limp.

She screamed in anger as she rammed herself into Jayson, causing him to fall on the ground as she stood over him, Megami sending her blade onto him, only for his sword to catch it, the blades locking.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Megami said gleefully, a wicked grin on her face.

"GET OFF!" Jayson shouted as he pushed her away, swinging his sword across Megami's abdomen, cutting deeply as she yelped again, rolling away from him.

She then held her sword in only one hand as she used the other to cover her newest gash, a look of complete rage on her face, that attack driving her to the deep end.

"Come on, Aishi filth!" She shouted as she lashed out into a flurry of slashes and swings, Jayson guarding against every single one as precisely as possible, Megami's constant assault forcing him to back peddle as she got closer and closer. "Come on! Fight like you mean it! _Hurt me!_ _MAKE ME SCREAM! **GIVE ME PAIN!**_ " She demanded as she continued her constant assault on Jayson, him soon running out of breathing room and forced to counter attack.

"Ask and you shall receive!" He shouted as he attempted to decapitate Megami, Her ducking as soon as the blade got close, seeing her reflection in the sword as it passed over her head, her long silver hair now crudely cut by the sharp blade, the hair dividing into small locks and strands on the ground.

Megami then saw her chance to attack, Jayson leaving himself wide open as Megami thrust her sword though his chest, impaling him as he screamed in pain, the blade going through his torso, the tip coming out of his back.

"JAYSON!" Yan-chan shouted in horror as she saw the sword impale him, Megami pulling the blade out of him before quickly and dropping it, holding Jayson gently as she slowly lowered him to the ground, holding his head against her breasts… almost like a mother would do when wanting to comfort her disturbed child.

"Shh… Shh, it's okay. It's alright" Megami whispered in his ear, hearing Jayson's small yet frantic breaths. "Just go. Let everything go. Don't fight it. You're alright. You're okay. Just go to sleep" She urged, Jayson's body twitching and shaking madly, his muscles going into spasms as he felt the blood leak out of him, groaning and grunting as he tried to move. "Don't fight. Please don't fight. The fighting's over. You don't need to fight anymore. You can rest now" Megami urged, holding Jayson closely to her, hugging him.

"No…" He said in a pained, weak breath, trying to fight back as both his wounds bled. "Not yet… I'm not done yet. I've still got… I…" He stopped suddenly, Megami looking at his face to see his eyes go wide, almost as if he was looking at something he couldn't believe. Something he couldn't comprehend, his hand reaching out to the sky.

"You see your mother, don't you?" Megami asked, seeing the shock in Jayson's eyes. "Go Jayson! Go be with her!" Megami pleaded as she gripped his hand tightly, small tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Spend as much time with her as possible! Before you're judged for your sins" She said as she laid Jayson's head down, her fingers going over his eyelids, closing them…

"J-Jayson?!" Yan-chan asked as she felt tears of her own begin welling, seeing the body of her best friend just… lay there. Motionless. Stiff. "JAYSON!" She called out loudly, shouting his name with all of her might, the tears falling from her eyes as he failed to respond. "You… YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed as her sadness quickly turned into pure, unbridled rage, every other thought from her mind vanishing as she forced her body to stand to it's feet, the power of her hatred for Megami giving her the strength to ignore her wounds, her peripheral vision blurring as the world around her turned blood red. As time itself slowed down, Yan-chan only able to hear her own heart beat as she picked up the Satsujin-Koibito off the ground, gripping it deathly tight in rage.

" _ **I'LL RIP YOU INTO PIECES!"**_ She yelled in pure rage as she ran right into Megami, holding her sword over her with the intent to ram it into Megami's! Her only having a few seconds to pick her sword back up and guard, Yan-chan slamming her sword into Megami's with every once of her strength, screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs like a savage madwoman as she assaulted Megami, causing her to back peddle as she struggled to keep her defense up, her waning strength not enough to deal with Ayano's rage and wrath.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as Yan-chan's blade got closer and closer. "I didn't want him dead! I just… He gave me no choice!"

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU! TEAR YOU INTO A THOUSAND TINY PIECES AND FEED YOU TO DOGS! BURN YOU ALIVE! RIP YOUR GUTS AND ORGANS OUT ONE BY ONE FOR TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!"**_ Yan-chan screamed at the top of her lungs in pure anger, Megami paralyzed in fear as she looked into Yan-chan's eyes, seeing the monster within. The angry, savage, bloodthirsty beast inside, Yan-chan screaming and crying out like a rabid animal! Constantly slamming the sword into Megami's, the loud clanging going off once every second, as if she was trying to cut directly through the blade! _**"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE?!"**_ She screamed.

"Because! It's like I said before! You exist… We all exist because we serve a purpose!" Megami shouted as she pushed Yan-chan away, leaving her open to be slashed on the side again, the cut getting deeper as more blood gushed out, the pain from the wound being opened again being more then enough to quell Yan-chan's inferno of rage. "My purpose was just greater then yours! That's why you can't kill me! That's why none of you can kill me! I'm the hero in this story! You're the villain! And the hero always slays the villain! Until then, the story never ends!" Megami shouted as Yan-chan fell to the ground again, seeing Megami hold her sword high into the air, intending to bring it down and deal the killing blow. "For what it's worth… I really am sorry" She said genuinely.

As she brought the blade down, Yan-chan quickly grabbed her sword again, the blade clashing with Megami's, moving it out of the way, only for Megami to try again and again, Yan-chan blocking her attempts to finish her off.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?!" Megami asked as the swords constantly clashed, Yan-chan defending from her laying position on the ground as Megami stood over her. "That's good! I want to earn this victory! I want to earn my happy ending! Don't hand it to me! I've had everything handed to me on a goddamned silver platter! Do you have any idea what that's like? To be spoon fed your entire life?! To earn nothing but have everything given to you?! Everything! Except! This!" She shouted as the final strike from her sword knocked Yan-chan's blade out of her hand, leaving her defenseless.

"I earned this. All of it" Megami added as she stood over Yan-chan, the tip of the blade right up to her nose. "I doubt you have anything noteworthy to say but… any last words?" She asked.

"You're no different from me" Yan-chan said venomously, glaring at Megami in pure hatred, defeated. "You're just like me in every sense of the word. You're a murderer. A killer. A monster. An abomination. You're the very thing you hate so much. I'll rest easy knowing that this truth is going to keep you up at night for years. And then when you go to hell after you're finally dead, Me and Jayson will be at the front gates together… Waiting for you"

"I doubt that" Megami said. "But once you find Jayson and you two are together again, tell him I'm sorry. I had so much planned for him. He just needed to come to me instead of staying with you. Farewell… Aishi-san" She said as she prepared to impale Yan-chan just as she did with Jayson, Yan-chan gulping as she stared at the tip of the blade, seeing it shine in the moonlight.

As she laid there, waiting for death… What do you think her last thoughts were? They weren't of Senpai, believe it or not. Nor were they of the fate of her family members. They were all of Jayson.

It was true what they say… your life really does flash before your eyes, all of Ayano's memories, even the long forgotten and distant ones, flashing back into her mind all at once, giving her a quick recap of her entire life since birth.

Most of the early memories, back when Ayano was a child were… more of the same. Just her, alone in her room, not doing anything per say. Just standing there… empty.

Mother was always peeking inside the room to check on her, asking if she needed anything or if she wanted to do anything. She was always loving. Always caring, like any good mother should. Father though… He was distant. Kept away as best he could. Didn't make the effort to act very fatherly, rarely talked to his daughter either. He got more social with her as she got older, but never really made the initiative to be like a father to her. Looking back, she knew why he was like that. He was scared of her. Terrified of his own daughter.

Then you've got kindergarten, the other kids keeping their distance from her. Scared of her. Scared of how empty and soulless she was. One of the kid's even began crying when she looked at him, terrified by just her mere presence. Even the teacher was wary of going near her.

Elementary and middle school were pretty much the same, though instead of all the children fearing her… they shunned her. Didn't want her near them. Saw her as a freak, ignored and unwanted in their school. Shunned and turned away, left only to herself. She didn't care at the time though. In fact, she thought it was better that way. People didn't like her. She didn't like people. She couldn't socialize. She couldn't bond. Sometimes she barely spoke either. She just stood there.

Then comes high school. Her first year of aka-demi was nothing special. More of the same. Second year though. That's where the big changes were. That's when she met Senpai and started feeling… something. Actually started to feel. Felt something new! Felt desire! Felt a craving! Something that gave her the answer to a live long question. Am I broken? No, that feeling said! It told her that even though she'd been an empty husk for a majority of her life, there was still hope for her. Still a chance to become something new! Something better! A real person with real feelings! Real emotions!

And Senpai was the key to all of this.

Then you've got the time where Jayson got involved in Yan-chan's life, introducing himself after throwing Kokona Haruka off the school roof, Yan-chan remembering how much she hated Jayson back then. Even though it was months ago… she felt as if she didn't know him long. Didn't spend enough time with him.

The memories in her mind just keep flashing and flashing second by second, showing Yan-chan every interaction she had with the world. Had with Senpai, her family, school… Jayson.

She recalled these memories with him being much more… different then the other ones. In these memories, she's like a different person. She recalls memories of laughing, smiling, happiness, sadness, fear… even guilt. And as she looks at these memories, she wonders… why now?

Why, after seventeen whole years of life, does she only start feeling these new feelings now? Why does she laugh and smile now but not laugh and smile back then? Why does she get angry and cry in sadness now, but never once do it when she was younger? She may never know the answer.

She focused on the memories of Jayson a little deeper then the rest, paying close attention to the flashbacks, seeing every little detail in them. Seeing the expressions on Jayson's face. Hearing the way he spoke to her. Understanding the way he treated her.

When she first learned of his love for her… she thought it was only for his own gain. Thought that he only saw someone to share the bed with and didn't actually really care about her. But… looking back, she could see that she was wrong. Oh so wrong. The things Jayson did for her. Then lengths he put himself through because of her. The way he felt about her… It was much more passionate and loving then anything she'd ever felt before, even when compared to Senpai. In fact, it was made obvious that Jayson loved Yan-chan more then Senpai. More then he ever could.

He loved Yan-chan not because of some odd desire or craving within him to have her as a lover. He loved her because he genuinely cared for her. Genuinely saw her as the perfect match for him. Saw her as the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The person who healed his bleeding heart from the wounds of an abusive lover. The person who literally gave him the strength to continue living. Gave him light in a world that surrounded him with darkness.

And what did he give her in return? His loyalty. His obedience. His kindness. His compassion. His friendship. His love.

He loved her… Loved her so much that he would get himself killed over her. Loved her so much that he'd die protecting her. Loved her so much that he believed that a world without her was not a world he wanted to live in. Not a world he could survive in.

He loved her… And she loved him.

"Jayson… I love you" She said to the night sky as tears fell from her eyes, looking up at the stars and the full moon. The rain had cleared away a long time ago.

"How touching. So he finally did win your heart after all. Shame he's not here to claim his prize. Don't worry though. You'll see him very soon" Megami said as she brought the blade down, delivering the killing blow.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY!" Ryoba shouted as she appeared out of nowhere, Stabbing Megami in the back with one of her twin tanto daggers, saving her daughter's life.

Megami shouted in pain and anger as she tried to swing at Ryoba, her pulling her daggers out and jumping out of the way of Megami's sword.

"Why am I constantly being interrupted?! I just want to kill somebody! Go home! Sleep and begin massacring an entire bloodline! Is that so much to ask?!" Megami shouted.

"Mother?!" Yan-chan asked as she laid on the ground, seeing her parent come to her aid.

"Mother?" Megami asked. "Ohh… You must be Ryoba. The woman who got away with murder all those years ago. How old are you now? Thirty six? That's quiet a long time for a murderer like you to live! Well… I guess I'll have to rectify that!"

"Who are you?! Why are you hurting my little girl?!" Ryoba asked.

"Please. That's not a little girl. That's a monster. A sad, pathetic monster that terrorizes anyone that gets too close. Just. Like. You!" Megami growled as she raised her sword high into the air. "My name is Megami Saikou! The youngest and last true member of the Saikou clan! The clan your disgusting pack of barbarians butchered and destroyed! And with this blade, I am going to avenge every one of my ancestors who suffered under your cruelty! All Aishi scum will be purged from this world and sent to burn in the fires of the ninth circle of hell!"

"You're insane, little girl. Completely insane" Ryoba said with a glare.

"Mother! Jayson… She killed him! He's dead!" Yan-chan cried, Ryoba looking past her to see Jayson's corpse… lying still on the ground.

"No…" She said in shock, seeing his death like the loss of a son. Her son. "You'll pay for that!" She growled angrily.

"Bring it on… old lady" Megami taunted as Ryoba charged her, coming at Megami like a whirlwind, slashing and swinging her tantos left and right rapidly, Megami dodging by near inches before using her blade to block both the daggers, getting fed up and annoyed with all the fighting. "Back off, grandma!" She shouted as she stabbed Ryoba in the thigh, impaling her, pulling the blade out as Ryoba fell.

"Mother!" Yan-chan shouted as she crawled over to her, trying her best to help.

"Don't move!" Megami said as she pointed the blade to Yan-chan. "I am stopping this madness now. You will die. Your mother will die. Your whole family will die and there is nothing you can do to stop that!" She shouted. "Either lay down and face your death with dignity and honor… or continue to pathetically fight and waste all of our time" She said, Yan-chan looking right into Megami's hate filled eyes, seeing no way out.

"You win…" Yan-chan said as she hung her head down in shame, moving to lay down besides her mother, wanting them both to go together as Yan-chan rested her head on her mother's chest, breathing deeply as she closer her eyes. Ryoba seemed to be thinking the same way, her hands wrapping around her daughter, hugging her lovingly.

"Thank you" Megami said. "Now… Any real last words? I won't ask again"

"Mother…"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you…" Yan-chan said as she hugged her mother tightly, starting to sob.

"I love you two, baby… You're the greatest gift anyone's ever given me!" Ryoba said as she began crying as well, holding her daughter incredibly tight, the two ready for death.

"Touching. Really it is" Megami said. "Those words are hollow though. Aishi's don't know how to love. You are both going to die now. But don't despair! I heard that they're about to throw a gigantic Aishi family reunion! In hell! Let's send you both ahead early so you can greet everyone!"

"How about we send you there instead!" Jayson shouted as he impaled Megami from behind with the Satsujin-Koibito, the blade bursting out of her torso as Jayson held her by the neck, hearing Megami screech in pure pain and agony.

"How?!" She shouted. "How are you still alive?! I killed you myself! Watched you die! Stuck my sword right through your heart!"

"No. You stuck it precisely two inches away from my heart! Sure. Maybe you cause some internal bleeding and sort of got me to faint. And after all, I do have two gaping holes in my body. But I'm still alive and well, baby! I'm on the ultimate adrenaline high and I ain't comin' down!" Jayson laughed, taunting Megami over her failure to end his life. "Seriously though, I know you're new to all this, but you suck at killing people. Don't you know you're supposed to check the corpse to make sure it's not breathing?!"

"Go ahead… End me. Make it quick. Make it long. I don't care. Just kill me. I'm a failure! And the penalty for being a failure is death!" Megami shouted, embracing her death just as Yan-chan was going to do.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Jayson said with a grin. "The burning you feel? It is shame!" He taunted as he pulled the sword out from her body, raising it up high only to bring it down into Megami's neck, her head popping off into the air as her body fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her corpse… Dead.

Jayson then sighed in relief as he held the sword in his hand, his other one covering the hole in his chest as he breathed in and out deeply, looking down at both Yan-chan and Ryoba, looks of pure shock and awe on their faces.

"What?" Jayson asked in confusion. "Why are you both looking at me like that? Never seen a dead man come back to life?" He joked, laughing for a little while before Yan-chan quickly rose to her feet, Running into Jayson and embracing him tightly. As tight as possible, her hands gripping and clinging his skin as she rested her head in his chest, crying into it.

Jayson then smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her just as tightly as she did with him, the two having a death grip on each other as Yan-chan just cried into his chest. Cried tears of pure joy to know that he was alive. To know that he was still here… To know that he was still with her.

"It's okay. I'm here" Jayson reassured as he gently patted Yan-chan on the back, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him after almost being taken away from her, enjoying the feeling of her tight grip, her face in his torso… the smell of her hair, even when drenched in rain water and covered in blood, it still smelled like lavenders.

"You're alive. You're okay" She stated, continuing to cry.

"Yeah. I'm okay" Jayson said. "I told you, I'm not done yet" He added.

"I know you aren't. I know" Yan-chan said as the two just stayed there, embracing each other tightly, Ryoba smiling as she stood to her feet as well, joining in the embrace. The three of them standing in the middle of a pile of corpses and a river of blood. Their blood… as well as others. Even in such a grizzly and stomach churning place, they didn't bother moving.

Even as their bodies cried in pain, their wounds stinging them greatly, their limbs aching and sore, they didn't bother moving. They all just stood there. Together. Stood there, gripping each other tightly and just enjoying the fact that they were all alive.

"I thought I lost you…" Yan-chan said as she tightened her grip, not wanting to let Jayson go.

"Well you didn't. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Jayson reassured, swearing to stay by Yan-chan's side, even after all that's transpired. "I love you, Ayano. Really, I do" He said.

"I know…"

* * *

 **A/N: _Okay, i know it looks like it, but we're not done yet. We've got one more chapter to go, people!_**


	30. A Second Chance

**A/N: _Well, here we are. Final chapter. Shame. I'm kinda sad to see the story end yet I'm relived as well. Now before we get into it, some things to_** ** _address._**

 **SomeFilthyCasual** **: _Nanomachines, son! In all seriousness though, Megami is_** ** _depicted to be that game's Mary-sue. Her personality on the game's official website even states her to be an untouchable goddess with no weaknesses. This gives off the impression that, since we all assume she's the game's final boss, her strength in the story should resemble that, being able to take on a whole group of attackers by herself just seemed natural to better reflect her power as a character. Though I do feel like this sudden display of her power should have been foreshadowed a little earlier._**

 **Acerman & SeeYouInHeavenM** **: _Deus-ex Machina. I was unfamiliar with the term at the time, so I did a little researching on Tvtropes. Here's the laconic definition. Deus-ex Machina: A_ _miracle that saves the heroes at the last minute._**

 ** _Is this a bad thing? I don't really think it is. A lot of other stories, such as Harry Potter and Indiana Jones have elements of Deus-ex Machina as well, I'm not saying that just because they can get away with it, i should too. as the writing in those stories is without a doubt, much better then mine._** ** _I mean, i can understand why some would see the trope as a bad thing, but personally, I don't. Then again, i did write the story, so i'd be wrong to say I'm not biased._**

 ** _Now i assume that the problem mainly came from the amount of characters jumping into the fight in the last chapter. Jayson. The delinquents. The spirit and of course, Ryoba. Most of these characters didn't do much and were mainly there as a way to showoff Megami's power and skill. And... I personally like the idea of characters joining the fray at unexpected times. Just an old trope i enjoyed since i was a kid._**

 ** _Now I'll assume the real problem was the before mentioned spirit, which honestly was just thrown in there to say_** _Hey look. There's a thing. **It really didn't do much other then that. Didn't really have any impact at all mostly. Even with the spirit's help, Jayson still got impaled. However, the spirit didn't help him survive the impalement or resurrect him after he 'died', else i would have made that one hundred percent clear. Jayson survived because of his high pain tolerance and Megami's inexperience with murder. The spirit didn't really do anything to help him.**_

 ** _Okay, Now that that's out of the way, let's wrap it up._**

* * *

The time was 12:03 PM. Sunday.

Senpai sighed as he walked through the narrow halls of a small hospital in downtown buraza, passing the rooms of multiple patients before coming to the room at the end of the hall, opening the door and walking inside, one of the first things he saw being Jayson Sto… Aishi laying in the hospital bed, resting as his body recovered from his surgery and treatment, Info-chan leaning against the wall near the window of the room, watching Jayson as he slept.

"Hey there" She greeted as she saw Senpai come in.

"Um… Hi" He said awkwardly as he moved to sit down on one of the chairs in the room, a worried look on his face as he stared at Jayson. "So… Is he gonna be okay?" Senpai asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine" Info-chan reassured. "So, how are you doing? I bet you're taking Saikou-san's death pretty hard, especially after that wild night of passion you two had" She mentioned, a grin on her face.

"How do you-? You know what, never mind. I don't even wanna know how you know that" Senpai said, glaring at Info-chan. "You need to learn to stay out of people's personal lives" He added, Info-chan chuckling at that.

"You know, if the school were to find out that you and her had a little thing with each other, I bet a lot of the students would start targeting you, especially after all the drastic changes Megami-chan made to the school Changes that most of the students hated. They'd all probably group up and harass you none stop. Take their anger out on you" Info-chan stated, Senpai looking up at her in confusion. "Your reputation would certainly tank if the news got out. But I could make sure nobody knows about it. I can protect you. Keep your little secret safe if you would do me a small… _favor_ " She added.

"Really? And what kind of favor would that be? Collecting the private information of students I barely know? Blackmailing and extorting innocent people? Taking perverted photos of schoolgirls?! Thanks, but no thanks" Senpai said, denying Info-chan's offer. "I know all about you and what you do to students, Info-chan! You only want to 'help' just so you can profit while sticking me under your thumb. Can't you see I'm going through a lot right now? Leave me out of your extortion crap!" He said with a glare, not wanting to become one of Info-chan's pawns.

"Fine, asshole. I was only trying to help" She replied, rolling her eyes at Senpai's unnecessary hostility. "Looks like our hero's finally waking up" she added as she watched Jayson begin to stir, tossing and turning slightly as the anesthetic began to wear off, his eyes opening slowly as he sat up in bed. "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. How you feeling?" Info-chan asked as Jayson awoke.

"Pretty good, I guess. A little sore. But not too bad" He responded, his tone sounding slightly weak, fatigued, tired. The effects of the anesthetics used to sedate him during his operation not fully worn off yet, causing him to feel more then just a little groggy. "How'd the treatment go?" He asked as he laid back down on the bed.

"Very well. The doctor got your wounds stitched up and they've been pumping new blood into you for a few hours now" Info-chan stated as she pointed to the IV stand next to Jayson's bed, him noticing the needle on his forearm attached to it, pumping new blood into his veins to replace the massive amounts he'd lost after fighting Megami. "The doctor still wants to keep you around for awhile though. You did suffer incredibly severe internal bleeding after all. They want to make sure you're fully healed before letting you go" Info-chan mentioned.

"Where's Ayano?" Jayson asked as he looked towards the two hospital beds at his side, seeing them both empty.

"She woke up a few minutes before you did" Senpai stated, Jayson turning his head to look at him, sighing at the fact that the worm had so generously decided to grace him with his presence. "Her treatment got done a few hours ago and the nurse said she was healthy enough to move around, so her mother took her to the cafeteria to get something to eat. She should be back any minute now" Senpai explained.

"How'd she look?" Jayson asked as he crossed his arms and sat up from his bed again, making himself more comfortable.

"A lot better. She healed fast" Senpai stated. "I um… didn't really get to talk to her though. She kinda just refused to look at me"

"Gee. I wonder why" Jayson said sarcastically, Info-chan chuckling at that as Senpai sighed, remembering how he and Yan-chan weren't on the best of terms anymore.

"Yeah. We've still got… issues. But I'm really glad she's okay. And I'm really thankful to know that she had you to protect her from that… psychopath" Senpai said, knowing fully well of the fight that took place in front of aka-demi.

Not only did he know, most, if not all of the entire nation knew actually. Knew that Megami, Yan-chan and Jayson fought to the death outside the school. However, the people of Japan, including Senpai, received a… slightly fabricated version of the story which, with the help of Info-chan, had massive amounts of fake evidence to back up it's _legitimac_ _y,_ for lack of a better word.

"I can't believe it was her the whole time! Megami was the murderer and none of us knew it! That's why she was so dead set on _investigating_ the murders herself. She was trying to prevent people from catching her. She played us all for fools, didn't she?" Senpai asked in anger, disturbed at the fact that he had been lied to and tricked by who he believed to be one of his closest friends. "And to think that I… I kissed her. Slept at her side. Told her I loved her… Why? Why would Megami do such awful things? Why would she murder so many people?!" Senpai struggled to understand, knowing that Osana and Asu, both of which who were victims of the murders, were also Megami's friends.

Jayson chuckled silently as he laid back into his bed, grinning at the fact that Megami had taken all the blame for the murders he and Yan-chan caused, all thanks to the hard night of work Info-chan went through to forge the fake evidence, including a heavily edited version of the fight caught by the security cameras used to incriminate Japan's little queen, turning her and even her family into public enemy number one in less then a day.

The various news organizations quickly began displaying the evidence, be it fake or not, nonstop on television, showing the heavily edited video of Megami attempting to cut down and execute Jayson and Yan-chan, the two seen as exempt from being charged for her murder due to it being seen as self defense, which from Jayson and Yan-chan's perspective, it was… somewhat.

After the entire nation was informed of Megami's _true nature_ , that's when the real fun started. The backlash Saikou corp faced for having the face of their company exposed as a murderer was amazing, thousands upon thousands of brand and product deals canceled and pulled out of on the spot with multiple companies and investors canceling their partnerships with Saikou corp as the millions of angered and betrayed consumers demanded refunds and returns on their many Saikou products, not wanting the appliances in their homes anymore after learning about Megami's horrific actions.

Some people even began protesting and boycotting Saikou tower. Demanding the business shut down and surrender it's remaining funds as reparations to the families of the murder victims. All and all, it looked like the Saikou empire as a whole was about to crumble in less then a day or so, and Jayson couldn't be happier to hear that.

As for the school and their involvement or lack there of in this, they released an official statement on live TV, condemning the actions of the murderer, trying as hard as they could to preserve and maintain their squeaky clean reputation, despite the fact that their school building was now no different from a graveyard, what with the high body count of students who died within its halls.

The fact that so many students, including the additional fifteen Megami slaughtered on her own had died in the school had finally drew the attention of the Japanese law enforcement and government, who had now forced the school to shut down. The grounds of the school now closed and restricted for the time being as the local governments bickered amongst themselves about what to do with the building. Some wished for the school to be preserved and repurposed as a memorial. Others wanted to tear it down and build something new in its place. Most just wanted it to go back to being a normal school again, only this time under close watch of the authorities to ensure nothing like this happened again.

It was most likely that the school would reopen its gates eventually, once the old headmaster regains the rights to the property. So in just one night, Jayson was able to defeat a classically trained warrior in armed combat, got to cripple a worldwide corporate giant and forced a learning institution to shut down, all while having his and Yan-chan's names cleared from any suspicion of murder. All done in a single night. Nice.

"Seriously. What could have caused Megami to do such horrible things?!" Senpai asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she was a yandere" Jayson said, playing dumb.

"Yandere? You mean that dumb anime trope where girls murder people for love?" Senpai asked, surprised to see how casual Jayson was taking all this. Senpai honestly expected Jayson to be a little more shocked, especially after being previously accused and suspected of being the murderer. "Well… Now that you put it like that, it does kinda make sense" Senpai said, giving the idea of a yandere Megami a little more thought. "She did state on top of the Tokyo tower that she hated how Osana and Asu were always a little clingy. And… it was weird how she suddenly reappeared into my life, only after all my other friends died. I think… I think you may actually be right, Jayson! Megami was a yandere!" Senpai stated in disgust, hating the idea of unjustly murdering people out of love for another. It made the realization that Senpai actually fell for Megami's tricks even worst for him to deal with, making him see himself as a fool who played right into her trap.

"Told you" Jayson said nonchalantly as he relaxed in bed, his hands resting behind his head. "Seems like somebody owes me an apology" He stated, waiting with baited breath as he heard Senpai sigh in shame, feeling horrible for accusing Jayson so wrongfully before, never once trying to get his side of the story, which in the end was the right side.

"I'm really sorry, Jayson. It was wrong to accuse you, especially when I had no evidence of you actually murdering anyone… other then what happened with those girls from before, which wasn't actually murder. It was self defense" Senpai stated, apologizing, Jayson grinning as he heard that. "So… all is forgiven?" Senpai asked.

"I don't know. We'll see" Jayson responded. "Still hate you though" He added.

"Yeah… I hate myself too" Senpai said with a sigh.

"Oh, you're awake!" Yan-chan said as she walked in the room, smiling as she saw Jayson laying in bed, a small plastic container of what was most likely leftovers from her lunch in hand. Jayson smiled back at her as he saw the relived look on her face, showing that she had been worrying about him deeply. The two just stared at each other for awhile, smiling softly, glad to know that the other was alright.

"Come on, lover boy. Let's give these two a little privacy" Info-chan suggested as she opened the door to the hallway, her hand motioning for Senpai to follow her out, him hesitantly nodding in agreement as he sat up from his chair. "Now then, about that favor I mentioned…"

"For the last time, the answer is no!"

"Just hear me out, okay? It's really not as bad as you think…" Info-chan said as she and Senpai left the room, shutting the door on the way out as they talked over Info-chan's offer, Senpai still refusing.

The room had grown chillingly silent as soon as Senpai and Info-chan left, Jayson and Yan-chan staying perfectly still in awkwardness as they looked at each other, their smiles faded away as they both struggled to find the words to start any sort of conversation.

"So… How are you feeling?" Jayson asked, the courage to brave through the awkwardness and speak finally coming to him.

"Oh. Good. I'm good. The doctors stitched up my gashes. Said they should be healed in a few days" Yan-chan stated as she looked down at the food from the hospital cafeteria in her hands. "Oh. Here. I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I went to the cafeteria and got you something to eat. Chicken sandwich. Your favorite" She said as she handed him the plastic to-go container, Jayson opening it to find only half a chicken sandwich. "I um… got a little hungry on the way back. Sorry" Yan-chan apologized.

"It's alright" Jayson said, his small smile returning to him as he picked up the sandwich, taking a bite from it. "It's good. Thanks" He added.

"You're welcome. So um… About what happened with Megami and what she made us say to each other" Yan-chan brought up, Jayson looking up at her as he ate his sandwich, swallowing whatever chunks of chewed food was in his mouth so that he may speak clearly, his finger pointed up at Yan-chan, telling her to give him a second.

"Listen. I'm gonna make this as clear as possible. No fancy words. No dramatic effects and nothing poetic. I'm just gonna come out and speak my mind. My true feelings. And no matter how exaggerated it still may sound, every word is the truth and that's not a lie" Jayson stated, breathing in deeply in preparation. "I would kill myself for you right now if you told me to. No questions asked. No reason needed. If you want me dead right now, all you have to do is ask. I don't love you, Ayano. I worship you. I adore you. I obsess over you. You already know I'll do anything you want for whatever reason. I'll kill for you! I'll steal! I'll cheat! I'll lie! If it makes you happy, then I'll do it" He stated as undeniable fact, Yan-chan listening with deep intent.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I only want to make you happy. I only want to make you happy because… Because being around you makes me happy. Gives this pathetic, broken little boy a reason to keep living" Jayson continued. "I guess, in a way, you're my life support. I literally cannot comprehend living without you in my life. Not being able to say good morning to you when you wake up. Not being able to say goodnight when I see you heading off to bed. I can't imagine a life without you. Why? Because I love you. I love you so much" He said passionately as he stood up from the bed, standing right in front of Yan-chan.

"Jayson…"

"But… you don't feel the same. I understand that. And believe it or not, I'm okay with that" He stated.

"Really?" Yan-chan asked. "Are you really okay with that? Okay with knowing that I don't see you the way you see me?"

"Well… I've lasted this long. I can last a little longer" Jayson said with a confident smile. "You know, the friend zone really isn't as bad as everyone says it is. I actually think it's comfortable… for both of us. I guess I could stay in that zone a little longer, if that's what you wanted me to do"

"I feel like I should be doing more for you though. You took a sword for me, Jayson!"

"That's another thing" Jayson interrupted. "I don't want you to feel as if you're obligated or forced to love me back. I don't want to put you in such an uncomfortable relationship. I feel that, when you're ready, if you'll ever be ready, you'll come to me on your own. But until then, I can wait" He stated.

"For how long?" Yan-chan asked with a smile, wanting to see exactly how far Jayson's patience could stretch.

"Until one of us drops dead" He stated, chuckling slightly. "You've got all the time in the world to think about you and me, Beautiful. You call the shots and you set the pace. But… If you come to the decision that you and me just don't work, I want you to promise me something"

"What?" Yan-chan asked.

"Promise me that you'll never toss me aside" Jayson requested, a strange, confused look coming to Yan-chan's face, finding his request… odd.

"Toss you aside? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Promise me that, even if you don't want me as a lover or even as a friend, you'll still have a place for me in your life. I just want to be near you. Be by your side. At your back. There for you. I just want you in my life. And as long as you are, I'm content" Jayson stated truthfully, not requiring Yan-chan to show any sort of affection or fondness for him in order to be happy. He just wanted… Needed to be a part of her life. And he needed her to be a part of his… forever.

"I promise" Yan-chan said as she held his hand gently within her own, their fingers interlocking as they stared into each others eyes, Jayson smiling at her acceptance of his request, enjoying the warmth Yan-chan's hand gave to him. It was… different from all the other times Jayson had held her hand, which he did a lot. This interaction with Yan-chan, this moment where both of their skin was touching felt… warmer then the other times. Softer. Showed more care and respect. Just felt more genuine.

Yan-chan then sighted as the small smile on her face disappeared, Jayson following her eyes to see her staring at the stitching along his wrist, closing the large knife wound that Yan-chan had made during her fit of rage from before, her hands turning Jayson's over, exposing his palm as her finger traced the stitching on his wrist, being careful not to hurt him.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized, her tone quickly changing from caring and friendly to somber and saddened, the guilt of knowing that she deliberately hurt Jayson again in a rage induced frenzy hitting her hard.

This had to be, what? The second time she's stabbed him? The second time she's left a mark so bad, to the point where a massive, open wound was left to serve as a reminder before being replaced with a scar? And Jayson already had enough scars, marks and bruises as it was, both literally and figuratively. Did he really need Yan-chan and her random outbursts adding more? Hurting and unintentionally abusing him? Rewarding his love and devotion towards her by giving him nothing but pain?

That sounded like something Katherine would do. And if Yan-chan and Jayson really were to hit things off, one of the worst things Yan-chan could possibly do would be to become just like Katherine. In fact, if she and Jayson did start a relationship, such a turnout would easily become her worst fear, making her genuinely terrified of turning into something so… evil.

Granted, Yan-chan was evil too but… not to the extent of Katherine. Yes, Yan-chan tortures, murders, and maims on occasion. But what Katherine does… or did, since she's dead, was far worst.

Yan-chan attacks and kills your body. Katherine attacks and kills your mind. Uses love like some sort of… weapon of mass destruction. Uses it to manipulate. Control. Dominate and enslave, Jayson obviously being the only example one would really need to believe such a statement. What made such a thing even worst was the obvious enjoyment and pleasure Katherine received from forcing her superiority over him, treating someone she was supposed to love and protect like nothing more then a footstool. Property. Something to be seen and not heard, Jayson not getting a say as to whether he actually enjoyed being treated as such. He didn't, by the way.

If Yan-chan ever became like that… be it intentional or not, Jayson would no doubt be subjected once again to the very thing that broke him so long ago, only this time… It might actually kill him, given the fact that Yan-chan was more destructive in the literal sense than Katherine was.

"What's wrong?" Jayson asked, his voice of concern breaking Yan-chan away from her thoughts.

"Your wrist…" She stated. "I…"

"It's okay" Jayson said with a smile, moving her hand away from the sown wound. "It wasn't your fault. It was just… You got caught up in the heat of the moment. It happens. I'm fine though, so don't beat yourself up over it, okay?"

"Okay" Yan-chan said, sighing a little as she let Jayson's hand go. "So what happens now?" She asked.

"That's for you to decide" Jayson said. "We can go back to being just friends, if you want. Or… we could try to be something more" He suggested. "Ether way though, I'm content as it is. So no pressure" He stated.

"I don't know, Jayson. I… I want to say I feel the same way about you, especially after what you've done for me but… I just don't know. I think I will soon though. Just give me time" Yan-chan said, requesting time to sort her thoughts out and come to a decision on her own.

"Like I said, you've got all the time in the world, Beautiful. You'll come to me when you're ready. I won't force you" Jayson said with a smile as he walked towards the counter at the far end of the hospital room, picking up a clear plastic bag, the contents inside being his clothing, the dirt and blood washed clean off and the rips and tears patched up and sown shut. "Hey? Call the nurse in for me, will you? I wanna see if they can let me go early. I want to go home" Jayson said to Yan-chan as he walked into the bathroom to change out of his patient's gown and back into his black denim jeans, black tee-shirt and crimson red sweater, ready to leave the hospital.

* * *

The time was 10:00 PM. Friday. One week later.

Senpai sighed in nervousness as he stood across the street from the Aishi house, shivering slightly as a cold gust of wind blew past him.

As he stood across the street in front of the Aishi house, he could see that the lights in the living room were on. Someone was defiantly home. No car in the driveway though, indicating that Mr and Mrs. Aishi were probably out, the two most likely celebrating a speedy recovery. Senpai sighed as he walked across the street, making his way to the front door of the house, ringing the doorbell.

"Just a second!" He heard Ayano's voice from the other side.

It had been a whole week since Ayano and Jayson had checked out of the hospital early, Senpai unable to really talk or interact with them since the school had closed down. They both just stood in the house and never really left, though Senpai couldn't really blame them for that. If he had been attacked and sent to the intensive care wing of a hospital, he wouldn't exactly be very social of awhile either.

In any case, they were probably just still recovering from the experience, mentally if not physically.

"Oh. Senpai. What are you doing here?" Yan-chan asked as she opened the door slightly, peeking her head out to look at him. She seemed genuinely confused as to why he was here, even looked a little apprehensive.

"Um. Nothing much. Just wanted to check on you, I guess. Make sure you were okay" Senpai stated nervously, looking down at the floor. "You know, It's been a while since we last talked and… I need to tell you something. Something that's really important. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Alright. Come inside. Make yourself at home" Yan-chan said as she opened the door fully, Senpai following her into the living room of the house, her motioning for him to sit on the couch. "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

"Sure. That sounds great" Senpai said as he sat on the couch, watching Yan-chan make her way into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a tea kettle and two small cups, setting them down on the coffee table and pouring the tea for both herself and Senpai. "Where's Jayson?" He asked.

"In his room, sleeping. I was actually about to get ready for bed myself" She said as she sat opposite of him, holding her cup of fresh tea in her hands, taking a small sip. "So what's this all about? What do you want?" She asked.

"I, well… I want a second chance" Senpai stated, Yan-chan looking at him in confusion. "Let me explain. What I did to you. How I rejected you? It was a mistake. One of the biggest mistakes I think I'll ever make. I should have been more open minded to the idea of you and me in a relationship instead of just denying it right then and there. But I also should have been more considerate of your feelings. I had no idea you'd take it so hard"

"Senpai… Why are you saying this now?" Yan-chan asked as she looked Senpai directly into his eyes.

"Because when I first tried to apologize, you ran away from me. And after that, you barely spoke to me" Senpai explained. "The moment I saw you run away in fear of me… It honestly broke my heart. Made me feel awful. I lost sleep over it! Felt like I was being eaten alive by a parasite! And I want to say I'm sorry. So very sorry. I want to make things right between us. Fix what I broke and be friends again. If, of course, that's what you want too. If you don't though, I completely understand" He said, finally getting the chance to apologize for his cruel rejection of Yan-chan while begging for a second chance to make things right between them and get back on good terms.

"Do you really mean that?" Yan-chan asked, Senpai nodding in confirmation. "Well… I guess I can give you a second chance. But only one more" She added.

"One is all I need!" Senpai said with a bright smile, overjoyed to know that Yan-chan had accepted his request for a chance to make things right. "You won't regret this, I promise! Before you know it, everything will be back to normal! You'll see! It'll be like nothing ever happened between us!" He said confidently.

"I sure hope so" Yan-chan responded, being optimistic of the future. "Oh. You never drank the tea I made for you. Are you gonna try it or not? I didn't slave away over a hot stove just so it could get cold" She stated.

"Oh right. Sorry. I'll drink it now" Senpai said as he took the cup of tea into his hand, the glass of the cup still warm as steam rose from the hot drink, Senpai taking a nice big sip, Yan-chan's smile growing wider as she watched him drink. "It's good. Really good actually. What's in it?" Senpai asked.

"Secret family recipe. Can't tell you" Yan-chan said with a giggle. "Now, I don't mean to sound rude or authoritarian, but since you and I have had… trouble in the past, I think the best thing we could do is lay some ground rules out for each other. Set a few boundaries to make sure neither one of us gets hurt" She suggested.

"I couldn't agree more" Senpai said, his smile still on his face. "Some terms between us sounds like a great thing. Keeps us both grounded. Um.. You go first" He added, Yan-chan standing up from her seat as she prepared to explain the rules the both of them would follow in order to make their new relationship more productive.

"Rule number one: You will never leave this house" Yan-chan said in a low tone as a sinister grin came onto her face.

"That's one hundred percent acceptable and… Wait! What?!" Senpai asked in shock, nearly choking on his tea. "Never leave?! Wh-Why?! What are you talking about?!"

"Rule number two! Don't interrupt me while I'm talking" Yan-chan said in a low growl, her grin quickly changing to a glare. "Rule number three: From this moment on, you are my property! You are to never leave my side! Never leave my sight! Stay by me and do everything I say without question. Obey my every command with no hesitation! And in return, I will take on all of your care and protect you from… everything! I'll feed you. Dress you. Bathe you. Snuggle you when you're awake. Cuddle you when you're asleep. You'll be practically smothered in my love twenty four seven! Doesn't that sound amazing?!" She asked, a confused and somewhat fearful look coming to Senpai's face as Yan-chan smiled right at him.

"Right… Well, that sounds fun and all, but I actually forgot that I have something at home that I need to do… like, right now! It's really important and… You're really starting to scare me. So it's probably best if we both forget about tonight and promise to never see each other ever again! Good talk though! Really productive and AHH!" Senpai shouted as he tried to stand up, his feet immediately giving out, unable to move as he fell to the floor. "What the…? My legs… Why can't a feel my legs?!" He asked in a panicked, scared tone as he lost the feeling in everything below his waist, all of it suddenly going completely numb, the rest of Senpai's body soon following as he laid on the floor, unable to pick himself up as Yan-chan stood over him, her wicked grin terrifying him as she giggled sinisterly.

"That? That's the muscle relaxer I slipped into your tea. Really powerful stuff! The kind they use on dangerous animals! Normally, a girl like me would never be able to get her hands on something like that, but I know a friend who has connections" She said, continuing to giggle as she stood over Senpai, her foot pressed against his back.

"You spiked my tea?! Wh-Why?!" Senpai asked as he desperately tried to move nearly every part of his body in an attempt to escape, a wasted effort due to the powerful muscle relaxer that rendered him completely numb. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why? Because you hurt me, Senpai. You cut a hole in me that I don't think will ever heal. I poured my heart out to you! I let it all out, clear as day for you to see! I confessed one of my biggest, darkest secrets right to your face! And what did you do?" Yan-chan asked in a low, bitter and angered tone. "You rejected me! Broke my heart and smashed the pieces into tiny bits! You hurt me. Destroyed me. And now, after all this time, you finally decide to come back? After hiding from me and sleeping with someone else?! Sleeping with one of my enemies?! All while you knew I was still crying over you?! How could you be so cruel?" She asked.

"Ayano…"

"A part of me really wants to believe you're being genuine. But after seeing your actions, I can't trust you with something as important as my heart. And if I can't trust you… then I can't love you" Yan-chan continued. "But don't worry, my dear, sweet Senpai. I've found a workaround for our… issues. I don't have to worry about trusting you if I keep you on a very tight leash. Which is why I'm never going to let you leave this house. You'll stay here with me forever!" She said with a giggle.

"You're taking me captive? Holding me here against my will?! That's wrong, Ayano!" Senpai shouted.

"No, love. It's right. It's the right thing to do. I know you're scared, but I promise this is good for you. Good for both of us. You just need time to adjust. Don't worry, Senpai. You take as long as you need to adapt to your new way of living. I'll be patient with you" She said as she knelt down beside Senpai, her lips puckering as they met his cheek, giving him a small kiss as Senpai's eyes began fluttering shut, his vision starting to blur as he struggled to keep his eyes open, the muscle relaxer doubling as a powerful sedative, causing Senpai to lose consciousness, the sight of Yan-chan's loving smile being the only thing he could see before it all went black. "Sweet dreams, my love" She whispered in his ear.

* * *

He soon awoke with a groan, suffering from a splitting headache as his head pounded heavily, Senpai struggling to open his eyes, the muscle relaxer that knocked him out still having a strong effect on his system, leaving him feeling sluggish, groggy, tired and spent, as if all his energy had been forcefully drained out of him, leaving none left for even the basic functions of his body.

His eyes eventually did open after a little while, though it barely helped his situation. All he could see was darkness. Nothing but pitch black darkness. Not even the faintest glimmer of light to be found. Senpai then began panicking as he tried to move, only to discover that his arms had been bound to what he assumed to be a support beam at his back.

Okay. Support beam… made of wood, Senpai also able to feel said wood from the beam on his back, a tiny splinter puncturing the flesh as he laid against it, his back bare and revealed. Someone took his shirt off. He was able to feel what was binding him to the beam, it being something metallic, gripping him by the wrists tightly, handcuffs most likely.

He laid on what felt like cold stone. Rough to the touch with plenty of little nicks, chips, ridges and bumps. A basement? Is he in a basement? Who's basement?

He gasped in shock when he tried to call for help, hearing nothing but muffled, indistinguishable grunts leaving him. He'd been gagged to prevent him from shouting, a pair of thick tube socks tied tightly over his mouth, stuck on Senpai no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them. Would have been easier if he'd had his hands freed though.

He grew quiet as he heard the squeaking sound of an old door opening from the distance, followed by the heavy sound of feet walking down even older wooden stairs, creaking with every step down. Someone had entered the basement, Senpai beginning to struggle and grunt to try and get their attention, praying that the person was there only to help him.

"Finally awake?" He recognized Yan-chan's voice as a single light bulb mounted on the ceiling was switched on, Senpai's eyes squinting as he adjusted to the sudden illumination. It was then that he saw Yan-chan standing before him, smiling sinisterly as she looked down at her bound captive. "You look so cute like that. she commented, her cheeks slightly turning a shade redder.

"Mmhm!" Senpai grunted, unable to talk through the gag.

"Oh, let me get that for you!" Yan-chan said as she removed the makeshift gag from Senpai's mouth, allowing him to speak. "There! Now what did you say?"

"Get me out of this right now!" Senpai demanded in anger as soon as the gag came off, glaring sharply at Yan-chan, seeing how his angered look made her uneasy. "Knowingly drugging me and rendering me unconscious, only to keep me captive in your basement! Bound and gagged! The hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone mental?!" Senpai shouted, his glare seeming to grow sharper as he listed what Yan-chan had done to him.

"Oh Senpai. Please don't be mad at me. I did this all for you" She responded, getting down to his level by kneeling on one knee. "I did this because I love you. I always have and always will. But how can I keep loving you if you're so… untrustworthy?"

"If you really loved me, you'd let me go! This is kidnapping, Ayano! You could get in serious trouble if someone found out about this! Just let me walk away and we'll go our separate ways. Nobody will need to know and I'll never tell them" Senpai said, trying to convince Yan-chan to release him.

"But, if I did that, then we'd never be able to be together. If I let you go, then some other woman is just going to take you… And then the cycle begins again" Yan-chan said with a sigh, not wanting to endure that repetition once more after everything she'd been though.

"Cycle? What are you talking about?" Senpai asked. "You know what, never mind! I don't care! What I do care about is you letting me go right now!" He shouted.

"Senpai, darling. I really don't like this hostile tone you're using on me. You shouldn't shout at your girlfriend like that!" Yan-chan said, automatically assuming they were now in a relationship.

"Girlfriend?! You are not my girlfriend!" Senpai said angrily.

"I see you still need time to adjust" Yan-chan sighed again, shaking her head in disapproval. "That's okay. I guess I'll just leave you alone and come back when you've cooled off and are ready to be civil with me" She said as she turned around and walked away, making her way up the stairway out of the basement.

"W-Wait!" Senpai called, a grin coming to Yan-chan's face as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry" Senpai apologized. "I overreacted and automatically assumed the worst of you. That's wrong and I understand that now. You're right… I should be treating you better" He said, the tone in his voice being much more calm and civil.

"And why should you be doing that?" Yan-chan asked, her grin remaining on her face as she waited to hear the words.

Senpai sighed. "Because you're my… girlfriend" He said reluctantly, noticing the wide, overjoyed smile on Yan-chan's face.

"I knew it. I knew you'd say that to me. I knew you still loved me just as much as I loved you!" She said in pure happiness as she fell to her knees, her hands gently holding Senpai's head up by his jaw line, their faces incredibly close to each other. "You tried to hide your feelings for me. Tried to make me think you don't care, but I saw. I saw the truth long before you said that to me. I almost can't believe it now! We're official! We're a couple! Boyfriend and girlfriend! This is the happiest day of my life!" She said as pure joy began to overwhelm her. "Now… Kiss me. I've waited so long to feel your lips on mine" She said as she puckered her lips, moving them closer to Senpai's.

"Now hold on a minute" Senpai said with a smile on his own, his voice stopping Yan-chan from getting her first kiss. "I was thinking you and I could do something… more then just kiss, you know?" He winked, Yan-chan's cheeks blushing bright red at the idea of him… and her.

"Oh. You… You want to jump straight to that? Already?" Yan-chan asked in nervousness. "I didn't know you were so… blunt and forward" She added.

"Come on. You know that you want it almost as much as I do. There's plenty of time to kiss after we get done" Senpai said in a smooth tone, a sly look on his face. "But I don't think we'd be able to do it proper with my hands tied behind this post. And to be honest, the idea of sex on a cold, stone floor doesn't sound very appealing. Don't you think a change of scenery would do us some good?"

"Y-Yes! Yes, of course!" Yan-chan said as she pulled out the key to the handcuffs, going behind the post to undo them. "We can take this into my room! The bed's a little small but… I think you'll enjoy the closeness" She said as the handcuffs came off, Senpai's arms freed from their bindings as he stood to his feet. "So, you ready to go?" Yan-chan asked in anxiousness.

"Oh I'm ready to go, alright" Senpai said with a grin. "Ready to go as far away from you as possible!" He shouted as he pushed Yan-chan with all his might, causing her to yelp as she she fell to the floor, Senpai quickly making a break for it and running up the stairs and out of the house.

"Senpai! Taro! Come back!" Yan-chan shouted in anger as she ran after him, moving as fast as her legs could carry her, angered and enraged at the fact that she'd allowed herself to be so easily tricked as she ran out of the house, chasing Senpai through the midnight streets of buraza. "Where do you even think you're going?! Home?! You don't have a home anymore!" She yelled as she chased after him, Senpai not bothering to look back as he moved as fast as his legs could carry him, sprinting down the path to his house.

He kept on running until he got onto his block, Yan-chan right on his tail as he continued sprinting to his house. However, something was wrong. The air. It was thicker then usual tonight. Heavy. Smokey too, Senpai coughing a little as he kept running. Then he saw where the source was coming from and he… He couldn't believe it.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw it, stunned and horrified as he dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of the burnt remains of his home, recently extinguished from a roaring fire, the firetrucks still present at the scene, police tape blocking entry as the fire fighters searched through whatever was left of the house.

Senpai struggled to believe it, even after seeing it with his own eyes, seeing his family home destroyed. Burnt to a crisp. Nothing left. No roof. No walls. Not even the floor. It was just… rubble. Rubble and burnt wood.

"No…" He said in a distraught tone as he knelt on the grass of his front lawn, one of the fireman noticing his presence, walking up to him.

"This your house, kid?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. What happened?" Senpai asked back, nearly struggling to speak.

"We don't know exactly. The fire just… started. Took a while to put out too. Came from the kitchen, so it could have been a cooking fire. It's hard to tell"

"My family… please…" Senpai begged, looking right into the fireman's eyes.

"Sorry kid…"

"N-No…" Senpai said in pure disbelief as his jaw hit the ground in shock, tears falling from his eyes as he collapsed onto the grass, crying over the loss of his family and home.

"I'm… really sorry, kid" The fireman said, watching Senpai break down and cry. "I-If there's anything we can do. You let us know"

"No need, sir! You've done your part. I'll take it from here" Jayson Stone said with a grin as he walked up to the fireman, his hand on Senpai's shoulder as he looked down at him, showing Senpai his wicked grin. "How you holding up… _buddy_?" He asked, his grin growing as he saw Senpai's eyes go wide in shock, the look Jayson gave telling him all he needed to know.

"You… You did this! You killed them, didn't you?!" He shouted loudly as he stood to his feet, pushing Jayson's hand away, his sadness replaced with anger as he glared right at Jayson. "You started the fire! You burned down my house! _**You killed my family!**_ " He shouted in pure rage as he pointed right at Jayson, accusing him of the crime, the firemen looking at him suspiciously as his eyes quickly darted from side to side.

"Now why would I do that?!" Jayson asked as he crossed him arms. "I was the one who reported the fire and called for help! Why would I report a fire that I started?!"

"The boy's right" One of the firemen said as he came to Jayson's side. "Were it not for him, that fire could have spread to someone else's house! This boy's practically a hero! We know you're angry at what's happened. Believe me, I know how you feel. But randomly accusing your friends doesn't solve anything!"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Jayson scoffed. "He's got a history of false accusations and bad judgment" He said with a glare, staring Senpai right in the face as the worm practically fell apart in front of everyone. Almost like his brain just decided to flip the kill switch and turn off, the shock from all that's happened paralyzing him as he just… mindlessly stared at whatever was left of his house. Mindlessly stared at its charred remains.

"Senpai! There you are!" Yan-chan said as she came up to him, sweat dripping from her brow due to all the energy she spent running after him. She then gasped as she saw the burnt remains of Senpai's house, being at a loss for words from seeing the destruction of his family home. The home he grew up in. "Your house. Oh my god, Senpai. I'm so sorry" She said in a comforting tone as she put a supporting hand on his shoulder, gently massaging it. "Are you okay?" She asked as Senpai turned his head to look at her, seeing the subtle grin on her face. The same one was also on Jayson's.

"What are you going to do now, Senpai? Where are you going to live?" Yan-chan asked as she continued to stroke Senpai's shoulder gently, making herself look as concerned and worried as possible. Senpai just standing there, still shocked and disturbed… Still paralyzed. "I know! You can come live with me from now on!" She proposed happily. "After all, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't open up my home when my darling needed me?! It'll take some convincing to get permission from my parents, but I'm sure if we just explain the situation, they'll welcome you with open arms!" She said with a smile as she pulled Senpai into a warm, loving embrace, the firemen all smiling at the amount of affection she showed.

"Well ain't that sweet" One of them said.

"You can move in right now! Tonight! C'mon Jayson. Let's go help my boyfriend move in!" She said eagerly as she wrapped her arms around one of Senpai's, pulling him back to her… their home, him just looking at the ground and going along with it. The deaths of his family leaving him too shocked to even bother resisting, Jayson sighing bitterly as he followed from behind. The three making their way back home.

"Here we are!" Yan-chan smiled as she walked up to the front door, opening it. "Home sweet home. Right, Jayson?" She asked.

"Yeah" Jayson said with a glare as he grabbed Senpai by the back of his shirt, the worm struggling as Jayson caught him in a hold. "Home. Sweet. _**Home!"**_ He shouted as he violently pushed Senpai inside, causing him to fall right into the floor face first, Yan-chan slamming the door shut as she glared in anger.

The anger wasn't geared towards Jayson though, like you'd think.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Senpai!" She said angrily as she stood over him, Senpai still laying on the floor, not bothering to get up after Jayson so cruelly pushed him down "You tricked me! I opened up my heart to you again! Gave you my home! Pronounced my love for you! And how do you repay me? By using my feelings to trick me! Pushing me to the ground and running away like a little bitch! Did you already forget rules one and three?! You are to never leave this house and you are to never leave my side! And after all the blood I spilt for you! Why? Why can't you understand that I'm doing this for you?! Why are you so resistant to our love?!"

"Spilt… Blood?" Senpai asked as he stood to his feet, his eyes going wide in shock as his jaw hung open, finally realizing everything… and all it took was having his house burnt down.

"Oops" Yan-chan said as she covered her mouth.

"Busted" Jayson grinned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Honestly, I'm kinda surprised it took you this long to realize. It's been… What? Two month? Month and a half?"

"It was you… It was both of you…" Senpai said in shock as he fearfully took a step back. "You… You were the murderers this whole time! It was both of you and… And you lied about it to my very face!" He shouted loudly, his shock quickly changing to anger. "You started the fire that killed my mother! My father and my sister! You murdered Osana, Asu and then you murdered Megami and framed her for your crimes!" He shouted, feeling betrayed as tears fell from his eyes, Yan-chan and Jayson just standing there, grinning. "Oh god. She… She was right! She was right about you and… I didn't believe her. I… I thought she was lying" Senpai said as his hands covered his face, Jayson and Yan-chan hearing the sounds of his sobbing as the memories of his friends and family came rushing back.

"Osana screamed like a little bitch when she died" Jayson chuckled. "Bled like a pig too. Stabbing her to death while Ayano bludgeoned her with a rock was the most fun I'd ever had! Then we drowned her in a river and let the current carry her body away"

"Asu thought she could fight back or at least run. She couldn't" Yan-chan stated. "One stab to the back and four to the neck. Gave me a big mess to clean up"

"And who could forget about all the others?! Kokona. Amai. Kizana. Oka and many, many more" Jayson said, his grin widening as he listed the names of just a small handful of the victims. "I mean, If we're talking numbers, I'd say about half the school died just because of you. Two years. Over the course of two years, students have been dropping dead daily! That's a lot of bodies. I'm actually surprised nobody got suspicious until now. How does that make you feel? Knowing that they all died because of you?"

"Oh god! Oh my god!" Senpai said as he continued crying, feeling the heavy burdens of guilt weight him down knowing that so many people lost their lives simply because of him… and he was blissfully unaware until now. "Why?! Why did you do it?!" He demanded to know.

"Because we love you!" Jayson said in a patronizing tone as he used his hands to form the shape of a heart, taunting Senpai. "Well, I don't. I hate your guts and just enjoy watching you suffer"

"I killed them, Senpai! I killed them all for you! I killed them for our love!" Yan-chan explained. "They were going to take you from me! They were going to rip you away and I couldn't let that happen! You belong to me! Nobody else! I had to stop them and the only way to do that was to get rid of them… permanently"

"You really are mental! _You're insane!_ _ **You're both completely insane!**_ " Senpai yelled hysterically.

"Insane for you, baby!" Jayson laughed.

"Senpai, please calm down!" Yan-chan said as she walked up to him, her hand gently caressing his cheek as she saw the fear in his eyes. Was the fear and hatred for her. For Jayson… and for himself, knowing that he was the cause of all of this. "I love you. And I'd do anything for you. The reason I had to make sure they wouldn't take you away is because you are so important to me. You won't understand, but you gave me life, Senpai! You gave me emotions! You taught me love! You made me so happy back then… And I want to return the favor" She said as both her hands gently gripped Senpai's jaw, her forehead resting against his. "I love you, Senpai. Always have and always will. Just as you are mine, I am yours. Nothing will tear us apart. I love you. Do you love me?" She asked in a whisper.

"No!" Senpai shouted as his grabbed Yan-chan tightly and pulled her butterfly knife out from her pocket, Yan-chan panicking as Senpai forced his weight on her, causing her to fall to the ground as Senpai knelt over her, holding her down while attempting to stab her in the throat, Yan-chan's hands instinctively grabbing Senpai's wrist, trying to push her own knife away from her as Senpai used nearly all his strength to try and stab her, the knife getting closer with every second. "Filthy murderer! Filthy, disgusting murderer! All of those people! My friends! My family! Dead because of you! You're worst then a monster! You're an abomination! _**I'm going to kill you! Kill you and avenge them all! This is for my mother! My father! My sister! Osana! Asu! Megami! And everyone else that died by your hand!"**_

"AND THIS IS FOR BEING A PAIN IN MY ASS!" Jayson shouted as he stabbed Senpai in the back with his kunai, Senpai screaming in pain as Jayson threw him off of Yan-chan, causing him to fall to the ground as he bled, curling up in a little ball on the floor. "Are you okay?" Jayson asked in concern.

"Senpai!" Yan-chan shouted as she immediately pushed Jayson aside, running to Senpai's aid, glaring in anger as she saw the knife still in his back, hearing his whimpers of pain as he laid on the floor. "You hurt him!" Yan-chan growled. "How dare you put your hands on him! You monster! You horrible monster!" She shouted at Jayson, him simply rolling his eyes.

"That's right. I'm the monster" He said dismissively.

"You're lucky I don't kill you for that!" Yan-chan spat, returning her attention to Senpai. "I'm so sorry, my love. Are you okay? Did the mean, scary dog hurt you? Do you want me to kill him too?" She asked as she tried to comfort Senpai, carefully removing the knife stuck in his back, causing Senpai to gasp in pain. "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry. Here, let me give you a kiss to make it all better" She said as she puckered her lips, bringing them close to him, Senpai quickly grabbing her by the neck and standing up to his feet, Yan-chan yelping as Senpai had her trapped in a hold, unable to escape as his hands gripped her jaw, holding her right in front of Jayson, using her as a human shield.

"Let me leave! Now!" Senpai demanded.

"Or what?" Jayson asked with a grin, amused by the worm's determination.

"I'll kill her" Senpai threatened as his grip on Yan-chan tightened, Her squirming and struggling for freedom.

"Really?" Jayson asked. "That's a little dark for you, isn't it?"

"I mean it! I'll kill her right here! Right now! I'll break her neck!" Senpai said, Yan-chan's eyes going wide in fear as she was held hostage by her own love. "It'll be easy! Like breaking a toothpick!" He claimed, Jayson hearing the anger and hostility in Senpai's voice, almost as if he were telling the truth… which peeked Jayson's interest.

"Show me!" He dared as he grinned right at Senpai, showing that he wasn't intimidated by the worm or his threats, even with his beloved's life on the line. "Well, come on! Don't keep me waiting. Put your money where your mouth is. Show me that this isn't an empty threat. Kill her" Jayson commanded, Senpai's muscles tensing as he held Yan-chan captive, her struggling stopped as she waited for Senpai to make his move, thinking that dying by his hand would be… something she'd like. Honored by the idea of dying by his hands.

"Come on, tough guy. She's not fighting back. Do it. Do it and prove to me that you're no better" Jayson continued.

"Wh-What?" Senpai asked nervously.

"You like to go on about how morally superior you are. How you're such a warrior of virtue and righteousness. Well guess what, worm. You kill her, and you're no better then me. In fact, You'll be just like me" Jayson stated. "Family gone. Friends dead. Hands stained with other peoples blood. You and I aren't that different actually. So come on already. Kill her and get it over with! She's not fighting back! She wants this as much as you do!" He pushed, Senpai tensing up more and more as Jayson pressured him to act.

"Why are you hesitating?! DO IT NOW!" He shouted loudly. "Are you forgetting that this is the monster who killed your friends?! The monster who killed your lover?! The monster who told me to go burn down your house with you family still inside it?! It's all her fault! She did everything! She ruined your life! Now it's time for revenge! And who doesn't love revenge? It's great!" He yelled. "Kill her! Kill her and prove to the both of us that you're no better then me! That you're just like me! But I should warn you, once you kill her, there's going to be nothing stopping me from beating the living shit out of you!"

"Wh-What?!" Senpai asked as his arms twitched and spasmed, the adrenaline pumping through his body being to much to handle, his nerves going into overdrive.

"That girl has been your shield for two years. She's the only reason I never killed you sooner. But with her gone, we won't have that little problem anymore" Jayson said, his grin still on his face. "You know, she's the only reason I'm still alive too. I always though she was my purpose in life. The only reason for my existence being just to please her. But with her gone, I'll find a new purpose. And that's going to be you. Not in the lovey-dovey way. Oh no. You wish. My new purpose is going to be causing you and those you love that aren't dead yet as much pain and suffering as possible!" He growled angrily as he took a step closer. "I'm gonna turn you into my bitch! My persona punching bag for the rest of your life! I'll beat you senseless every day! Break every bone in your body every night! Then go to sleep and wake up tomorrow just to do it again! And I won't stop until you and I are both gray, old men! So go ahead worm! Become my new purpose in life! _**Kill her now! DO IT ALREADY!"**_ Jayson screamed at the top of his lungs, Senpai shaking in pure fear of the horrible future that awaited him, serving the rest of his life as Jayson's punching bag.

He sighed as he released Yan-chan, her falling to her knees on the floor, freed from his grip as she backed away slowly.

"Wow. You got me hyped for nothing" Jayson sighed in disappointment. "And I was actually going to be pretty happy with our new relationship. I actually thought you were gonna do it. I actually thought you were gonna grow a spine and be a man for once. You do realize that you just let the murderer of your friends and family walk away, right? You had the chance to avenge them! You had the chance to make their deaths mean something! But you just couldn't do it. You couldn't do it and instead you pussied out! What a little bitch you are" He cursed, disappointed as he watched Senpai fall to his knees, pounding the ground with the bottom of his fists, angered at himself for being so cowardly.

"Megami… Osana… Asu… Mom… Dad… Hanako… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry's not good enough, worm!" Jayson said as he stood over Senpai. "Their deaths were all in vain. They were counting on you to avenge them. To bring them justice. To honor their memory by killing the same person who killed them. They were counting on you. All of them. And you failed them, just like you fail everyone else. And do you know why you failed? Because you're weak! You've always been weak! You born weak and you'll die weak! That's all you know how to be! A pathetic little weakling!"

" _ **SHUT UP!"**_ Senpai yelled in rage as he clenched his hand into a fist, punching Jayson in the face, Yan-chan screaming as he hit the ground, Senpai getting on top of him and gripping his neck tightly.

"Get off!" Jayson shouted as he punched Senpai back, his fist impacting his face multiple times, Senpai still atop- him as his grip around Jayson's neck grew tighter and tighter, Jayson trying as hard as he could to get the worm off, yet failing as he felt his neck get strangled by Senpai, the rage and anger he had within him somehow making him immune to pain as he squeezed and gripped Jayson's throat with all his strength, trying to choke him to death, Jayson able to hear his own heartbeat slowing as he gasped for air, the world around him losing color as he looked into Senpai's eyes.

What he saw in there was not pure hatred or any sort of emotion. No. He saw something much worst. He saw… Himself. He saw himself not in the reflection of Senpai's eyes. But in Senpai himself, looking nearly identical to Jayson as he stood on top of him, strangling him to death as the world around them turned blood red, Jayson paralyzed in fear as he looked himself in the face.

" _ **I hate you so much…"**_ He heard his own voice speak back to him as his face turned pale, his eyes going into the back of his head. **_"I want you dead… You ruined me! I'm going to kill you!"_**

"GET OFF OF HIM" Yan-chan shouted as she stabbed Senpai in the back, Jayson breathing in deeply as Senpai released him, hearing the worm scream in pain as Yan-chan pushed him to the floor, stabbing Senpai in the chest over and over again, his blood covering her as she just kept going. Kept stabbing over and over, the blood scattering everywhere as Jayson regained his strength.

"Ayano! Stop!" He shouted as he stood up, Yan-chan drowning him out as she kept stabbing and stabbing. "I said stop!" Jayson shouted louder as his hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her vigorously, finally stopping her as she looked at Jayson wide eyed. Nearly breathless too. Jayson backing up a little to give her room.

She breathed frantically as she stood to her feet, the knife falling out of her palm and hitting the ground as she stood, looking down at Senpai's dead body, shocked and stunned at seeing his corpse, the blood all around him staining the wooden floor of her living room as she looked at her palms, seeing them grow clammy and twitch as she saw them stained with the very same blood.

"Ayano…" Jayson said, Yan-chan silencing him by slowly raising her blood soaked finger, putting it over Jayson's lips as she walked over Senpai's body, standing face to face with Jayson as her hand gently gripped his wrist, moving his hand to hold her cheek, it and the rest of her face specked with Senpai's blood.

The corners of Yan-chan's mouth then lifted slightly, forming a small, crooked smile as a faint chuckle escaped her, then another one. And another until she started… giggling. Her smile growing as her giggling turned into a laugh, chilling Jayson to his very core as Yan-chan just kept… laughing. Laughing like she had just heard the funniest joke in the world, the volume in her voice getting louder and louder until it reached hysterically high volumes, Jayson nervously chuckling along until he saw Yan-chan's smile disappear, replaced with a deep frown as tears began falling from her eyes, her hysterical laughing quickly turning into hysterical crying as she collapsed into Jayson's arms, crying into his chest before screaming in heartbroken pain and agony, Jayson just staying silent as he held her in his arms, his hand going up and down her back.

"Shh… It's okay. It's alright. You're okay" He said as he tried to comfort her.

"I'M NOT OKAY, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I killed him… My Senpai. He's dead and it's all my fault!" She sobbed, Jayson sighing as he continued to hold her.

"Why'd you do it?" Jayson asked. "I thought you loved him. You chose him… So why'd you kill him?"

"Because if I didn't stop him, he was going to kill you" Yan-chan said as she pulled her face away fro Jayson's chest, looking right into his eyes. "I… I panicked. I couldn't let him hurt you. I only just got you back. I didn't want to lose you again" She wept.

"I thought you wanted to kill me" Jayson said.

"No. No, I don't. I don't even want to think about killing you. You're too important to me" Yan-chan stated, sniffling a little as she wiped the tears from her eyes, pulling herself away from Jayson as she looked down at Senpai's body again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" She begged the corpse.

"What are you going to do?" Jayson asked as he too looked down at the body, no longer seeing himself in Senpai. Now all he saw was just a dead body.

"He… He should be buried. We can't just leave him here" Yan-chan stated. "There's a little spot in the backyard. The old sakura tree in the corner. We'll put him under there." She said as Jayson picked up the body, the two walking outside the house, onto the backyard, Yan-chan leading Jayson to an old yet very healthy sakura tree in the corner by the fence.

Jayson laid Senpai's body against the tree as he went into the garage, returning with a shovel to begin digging the grave, Yan-chan watching as he dug deep into the earth, a small pile of dirt forming next to the hole in front of the old tree.

"Any last words? Confessions? Feeling? Goodbyes?" Jayson asked after he laid the body down in the hole, giving Yan-chan the chance to say whatever she needed to.

"No. You?" She asked.

"Nothing really comes to mind" Jayson said as he began putting the dirt back, quickly filling the grave back up, tapping the dirt flat before pulling out a large bag of seeds, sprinkling them over the grave.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Yan-chan asked.

"Growth formula. Makes the grass grow faster" Jayson stated. "I figured that your parents would kill us both if they found out we buried a body in the backyard, so I'm going to use this to cover the fresh dirt. It'll be filled with grass by tomorrow" He said, thinking cleverly. "You okay?" He asked as Yan-chan sighed.

"I'm fine. I just… I need to clean myself up. Wash his blood off" She said.

"You go do that. I'll finish up here" Jayson said as Yan-chan walked back into the house, Jayson putting the finishing touches on the grave before heading back inside as well, Hearing the sound of the shower upstairs running as he grabbed the mop from the kitchen, cleaning Senpai's blood off the floor.

After the mess was taken care off, mopped up so good you'd never know it was there, Jayson put the mop back where me found it before going upstairs to check on Yan-chan, seeing the door to the bathroom partially open and hearing no sounds coming from the shower. He did however, see a tiny trail of water droplets in the carpet, following them only to see that they led to his room, the door still open as Jayson saw Yan-chan sitting on his bed dressed in only her mint green nightgown, her wet hair all strewn about her face as she held the picture frame from the nightstand in her hands.

"Hey" Jayson said as he stood in the doorway, Yan-chan lifting her head to look up at him, moving one of her bangs out of the way. "Whatcha' looking at?" Jayson asked.

"An old picture of us. The one from that arcade, remember?" Yan-chan asked as she turned the picture around, showing Jayson the photo of them, Yan-chan blushing in embarrassment as she was pressured to kiss Jayson, giving him a little peck on the cheek instead, Jayson smiling as he saw the shocked look on his own face, never expecting Yan-chan to actually do it.

He smiled as he sat on the bed next to Yan-chan, the two looking at the photo together. Remembering the night it was taken. Right after they had finished murdering Kizana, making her death look like a stage accident. To celebrate, the two of them spent the rest of the night in an arcade, eventually entering a dance competition for a new machine and winning. Good times.

"I look so embarrassed in this picture" Yan-chan stated as she saw herself in the photo, chuckling at the look on her own face. "Was I really that scared of giving you a kiss?" She asked.

"Well, Our relationship back then was nothing like it is now" Jayson stated. "In here, you were just starting to even consider me as a friend"

"Yeah. I think I wanted to tear your guts out after this" Yan-chan recalled.

"You did. But I saved your life after that. So you owed me" Jayson said, him and Yan-chan chuckling slightly at that, the both of them soon sighing simultaneously. "You okay?" Jayson asked.

"I'll be fine" Yan-chan said. "I just… don't wanna talk about it"

"Talking might make you feel better. You don't have to. But if there's anything you want to get off your chest or just feel like you need to vent, now's the perfect time" Jayson suggested, Yan-chan sighing again as she put the picture back on the nightstand.

"I'm such an idiot" She said as she hung her head down in shame. "He tricked me again. Three times. Three times today, I showed him love and kindness. Care and compassion. And as soon as I did, he tried to hurt me. You saw! He was going to kill me and I… I didn't fight back. My mind just rejected the idea of even trying to defend myself. I wanted him to kill me. I don't know why"

"Neither do I" Jayson said with a sigh as he sat next to Yan-chan, moving a supporting hand onto her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "I guess you were just romanticizing the idea of dying by the hands of your _true love_ " Jayson said, his fingers making air quotes at the words 'true love.'

"Hmph. Maybe" Yan-chan said. "You wanna know what the worst part is? I still love him. Even after all he's done to me. Even after all the pain. I still love him"

"Been there. Done that, sister" Jayson said, sighing again.

"But… when I saw him try to choke the life out of you, seeing that you couldn't get out of it on your own, my body just… switched into autopilot or something. I thought I was going to lose you like I almost did with Megami. I… I couldn't go through reliving that. I had to stop it. And… killing him was the only way. If I let him live, he'd just break out eventually and try again. I needed to stop him. My body forced me to stop him" Yan-chan explained as she looked at her palms, cleaned of all the blood, not a speck of it in sight. But she knew that even if washed, they were still there. She could still see them. Still see Senpai's blood on her skin. Nobody else could though.

"Do you regret it?" Jayson asked.

"No" Yan-chan answered. "I couldn't let you die. Even if I still had Senpai… It wouldn't really be the same without you. So no, I don't regret killing him to save you"

"Good… I guess" Jayson responded, Yan-chan and him breaking eye contact, moving their heads to look forward, gazing out into the empty hallway. "Well now what?" Jayson asked.

"Hmph. Good question" Yan-chan said. "I think, now that Senpai's gone, I'm going to go back to being my old self"

"What? What do you mean by that?" Jayson asked as he turned to look back at Yan-chan, confused by such a statement.

"Senpai gave me these emotions. All of them. When I first met him, I felt something for the very first time. I felt emotions. I felt love. But… now that he's gone, I'm worried that I'm going to lose all of that. All my emotions. My personality. My feelings. They'll all go away because I have no one to bring them out for me. I'll go back to being a soulless… empty husk. Just like before" She claimed. "And to be honest, that scares me. It really scares me. What I was… I don't want to go back to that. I like all of these new emotions! Even the ones that make me feel horrible. I'd rather cry my eyes out in sadness or scream at the top of my lungs in anger instead of going back to being that… soulless machine! That unfeeling freak!" She shouted, Jayson trying to calm her down.

"Hey. Relax, okay? It's not gonna come to that" He reassured. "Nothing's going to change. You're gonna stay exactly the way you are. No difference. You'll still have all your emotions and all your feelings perfectly intact and one hundred percent operational. I promise"

Yan-chan chuckled at that, finding it funny. "I appreciate you saying that but… without someone to bring them out, I'm gonna lose them. All of them"

"Beautiful…"

"When I wake up tomorrow, I may be a different person. A person who won't necessarily get alone well with you" Yan-chan warned. "If it ever comes to that… Don't hesitate to defend yourself, Jayson. If this new me puts your life in jeopardy for whatever reason…"

"Hey! Don't talk like that" Jayson interrupted as he put his hands on Yan-chan's shoulders, looking into her eyes. Hmm… different ever since the last time he'd seen them so closely before. They used to be hollow. Empty. Like a void. An abyss. A beautiful, mesmerizing abyss that sucked away every negative thing from Jayson. But now? Those eyes have changed. They're more… vibrant, he guessed. More detailed. More… alive. Jayson could spend… hours looking into these new eyes, searching every part of their beauty. But if what Yan-chan said was true, he wouldn't have much time to explore them. "It's not gonna come to that, okay? I love you and I'd never want to hurt you. If you really think your personality's going to change overnight, then that's fine. I'll love you no matter what you are and I'll follow you no matter where you go" He stated as undebatable fact, Yan-chan smiling at that.

"Megami was right about you" She stated. "You really are my loyal dog. Loyal and loving. Always there when I need you"

"Woof" Jayson said with a smile, him and Yan-chan chuckling lightly at that.

"You know… Maybe I won't change back after all" Yan-chan said, her smile still on her face. "I've been thinking. Maybe there's someone out there who also brings out all those emotions in me and maybe… he does it better then Senpai does and I just had the two confused this whole time" She stated.

"Really?" Jayson asked with a smile, matching Yan-chan's.

"I know it's hard to believe. But I've seen it first hand. This person, he awakens feelings in me to" She claimed. "He makes me feel safe. Protected. Loved. Treasured. Like I'm some priceless jewel and everyone in the world wants to steal me away from him"

"That so?" Jayson asked again. "What else can you tell me about this guy?"

"Well, what else is there to tell?" Yan-chan asked back, giving the matter a little more though, a playful grin on her face. "I guess there's more to say. This guy, he's a little possessive. A bit clingy. But I actually think that's a redeeming quality. Shows me how much he cares about me. How important I am to him"

"And?" Jayson asked, Yan-chan sighing with a smile as she went on.

"And he's violent. Very violent. He'll beat you up just because you're looking at him funny. But I think that's a good thing too. It shows me how strong he is. Lets me know that if anything happens, I can always count on him to protect me" She stated.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. One more thing" Yan-chan smiled. "This guy likes to put on a brave front. Make himself out to be this impenetrable rock. This iron fortress that you can't break into. But if you search hard enough, you'll find his soft spot. The little kink in this knight's armor. And when you find this spot, you realize that deep down, he's as soft as a big teddy bear!" Yan-chan said teasingly, Jayson chuckling to that.

"Really? That a bad thing?" He asked.

"You'd think that. But no, it's not. That's a good thing. In fact, it's one of my favorite things about him" Yan-chan said. "You wanna know why? Because it shows that though he's strong and tough, he can also be vulnerable. And that's where I come in. When I'm vulnerable, he protects me. But when he's vulnerable, I protect him" She said as she moved closer to Jayson, the two cuddling against each other.

"So this guy, what do you wanna do with him?" Jayson asked, continuing the conversation.

"What do I want to do?" Yan-chan repeated. "Well, I want to hold him close. Look him right in the eyes. Hold his hands tightly… And tell him that I'm ready" She stated. "I'm ready to give him a chance. The chance I know he's been waiting for. Question is, is he ready to give me a chance?" She asked as she looked Jayson in the eyes, her hands interlocking with his, gripping tightly.

"I think I know the answer" Jayson said with a grin. "He's ready. He's always been ready"

"Then what's he waiting for?" Yan-chan asked.

"Written invitation"

"An invitation? From who?"

"His queen" Jayson said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Yan-chan grinned "Well then, as queen, I hereby extend an invitation to Jayson Stone of the united States of America to give me a kiss" She decreed, Jayson laughing lightly at that.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Jayson asked cautiously. "I mean, weren't you just going on and on about how you still loved Senpai? Now you're throwing yourself at me. Why the sudden change?" He questioned, Yan-chan grinning at that.

"The change isn't as sudden as you think" Yan-chan said vaguely.

"Don't tell me you've been playing hard to get this entire time" Jayson said.

"I haven't. But, after we got out of the hospital, I've been thinking. Why do I have to choose between the two of you, when I can just have you both?" Yan-chan asked.

"Because it doesn't work like that" Jayson said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. "Besides, we both know that me and Senpai wouldn't really like the idea of… sharing" He stated.

"I knew that" Yan-chan stated back. "I know it was a horrible idea from the start, but It's what I wanted. I wanted all three of us to be happy. I wanted all of us to get what we wanted… but I guess that wasn't how it turned out. I still like to think that even though Senpai is gone now, the mindset I had when I made up this idea is still there"

"Which is?" Jayson asked, intrigued.

"Which is that… I don't have to stop loving him… in order to start loving you" Yan-chan said sweetly, a loving smile on her face. "Now, stop gawking at me and give your queen her kiss" She giggled, Jayson chuckling along at that.

"As you command, your majesty" He said as he and Yan-chan stared into each others eyes, peering intensely as they moved closer to each other, their foreheads touching as they both closed their eyes, feeling each other's lips finally meet, Yan-chan moaning lightly as Jayson wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he felt the warmth of her soft, tender lips on his, loving every minute of it, feeling as if his greatest fantasy was coming true right before his eyes, his blood rushing through his system as his heart cried hallelujah while he continued to kiss his goddess, feeling her shift her weight onto him, causing him to fall onto the bed as Yan-chan fell with him, laying on top of him as they continued their long, passionate, loving kiss, Yan-chan and Jayson looking at each other with wide eyes as their lips finally parted.

"Wow…" Yan-chan said in awe.

"I know, right?" Jayson responded, smiling lovingly at her as she sat atop him. "Felt like the earth just stopped moving for awhile, didn't it?"

"Yeah. That was my first kiss and… Wow. Just wow" Yan-chan said, unable to find the words to describe the experience.

"You think that was good?" Jayson asked as he pulled Yan-chan back down. "Beautiful, wait till you get your second one" He said as he pulled her into her second kiss, His lips sucking on hers as she moaned once more, living every second as her tongue left her mouth, going into Jayson's and exploring every inch of it. Every nook. Every crevice. She wanted to know his mouth like it was her own as she felt Jayson's hands move under her night gown, going inside as she felt his palms against her bare back, shivering at his touch before the two pulled away again. That one was… intense, Yan-chan breathing in and out deeply after she'd pulled away.

"You ready to go one step further?" Jayson asked. "No pressure though. If you're not ready, then that's okay" He reassured, making it clear that if anything was to happen between them, it had to be Yan-chan's choice, not his.

"I think…" She breathed. "I think I'm ready. Just be gentle with me. I'm new to this" She said as she removed her nightgown, taking it off and tossing it onto the floor, showing Jayson her bare naked body. Her snow white B-cup breasts. Her pale vulva, the little curls of raven hair surrounding it. It was all laid out for Jayson to see clearly. No bra. No panties. Nothing. Just her and her body.

"Beautiful…" Jayson said in pure amazement, thinking Yan-chan in her naked form to be the most divine piece of art he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing. Almost as if being able to see her like this was the highest honor anyone could ever be given. A privilege no one would ever deserve. As he stared mindlessly at his beloveds utter perfection, his hand drifted down to his pants, unzipping his fly.

"No" Yan-chan said as she grabbed the hand. "Let me do it" She whispered in his ear, standing over him as she removed his clothing one by one. First his sweater. Then his shirt, Yan-chan's hands beginning to caress his bare chest, feeling all the little scars left behind from various cuts, gashes and slashes over the years. Some of which she'd witnessed, others there long before she met him. She then unzipped his pants, pulling them off along with his underwear, his cock fully grown and erect for her, her hand gently gripping it, giving a little stroke. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" Jayson said. "But you're not" He added as his hands gripped Yan-chan's arms, flipping her over on the bed, her on the bottom and Jayson on top.

"What are you…"

"Relax. I've got this" He said as his hands gently moved up and down Yan-chan's body, causing her to shiver again as she felt him touch her skin. He then began playing with her breasts, gently bouncing them around as Yan-chan moaned lightly.

Why the teasing, you ask? Simple. She wasn't wet yet and… Jayson didn't have any lube so… Yeah. If he tried to insert now, it was gonna hurt. Bad. So the best way to do this with as little pain as possible was to get her… ready, Jayson lifting up his hand, raising up his index and middle finger for Yan-chan to see, a confused expression coming onto her face as he put them in his mouth, covering his fingers with his saliva before pulling them out and gently inserting them into Yan-chan, her gasping sharply as Jayson penetrated with his fingers. Not fully mind you, but deep enough to where he could do what he needed to do, moving and fidgeting his fingers around, Yan-chan groaning lightly as she felt them move inside her, Jayson trying his best to be careful of her until he felt her juices begin to come.

He then pulled out carefully, his fingers covered in Yan-chan's fluid, Jayson taking them in his mouth and licking them clean, tasting Yan-chan's nectar, something he'd wanted to do for a long time.

He then got on top of Yan-chan, her giving him a nod of confirmation as he quickly inserted himself into her, Yan-chan gasping sharply as he penetrated her fully, Jayson quickly beginning to rock himself up and down over her, the bed creacking as Yan-chan's gasps were replaced with moans, the pleasure Jayson gave washing over any sort of pain she'd felt, if any at all.

Hmm. Odd. She was a virgin, but she didn't bleed when he penetrated. No hymen? Jayson shrugged it aside. Whatever. Not really important.

"Are you okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked.

"No. No, keep going!" Yan-chan encouraged as she gasped, moaned and groaned deeply, gripping the bedsheets as Jayson kept going in and out. Up and down, the pleasure flooding and overwhelming Yan-chan's senses, making her feel as if she had entered a whole other world of pure bliss and ecstasy as Jayson obeyed her command, continuing to make love to his goddess, groaning and grunting as well.

Yan-chan then began moaning louder as she and Jayson reached their climax, Yan-chan screaming as she wrapped her arms around Jayson's body, feeling him begin to pull out.

"No!" She shouted as she held him tighter. "Don't go. Stay… Stay in me" She begged, Jayson letting his seed go into her as the two orgasmed, soon falling into the bed in exhaustion, the both of them breathing heavily as they reveled in the afterglow, Jayson picking up the blanket and covering their naked bodies as they laid there heads on the pillows, snuggling up closely together, Yan-chan's head in Jayson's chest.

"So… how'd it feel?" He asked as he held Yan-chan close, his hand gently stroking her hair as she snuggled closer to him.

"Amazing…" Yan-chan said, a tired smile coming onto her face. "I never knew it would be that… intense. I'm trembling" Yan-chan said as she twitched and trembled a little bit.

"Yeah. You're still a little riled up. You'll calm down soon. Just relax" Jayson assured as he continued to hold her, bringing his lips to hers, giving her a quick kiss. He then yawned deeply, feeling tired and spent from having used so much energy. "Goodnight, beautiful. I love you" He said as he closed his eyes and began drifting off into sleep.

"I love you too… _New Senpai"_ Yan-chan whispered before yawning herself, quickly falling asleep in Jayson's arms.

* * *

The time was 4:45 AM. Saturday.

"Finally. We're home" Ryoba Aishi said in an exhausted tone as she and her husband, Takeru finally returned home from their special date in Tokyo city, done with celebrating Ryoba's rapid recovery from her injuries. "I had so much fun with you, darling. Thank you for a wonderful night" She said with a loving smile as she took of her coat, embracing her husband tightly, kissing him.

"Well good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" He said with a smile of his own as their lips parted. Especially after what you've been through. Stuck in the house. Having to walk with a crutch for a whole week. You deserved a night to yourself.

"I did. But I'm glad that I got a night with you instead. Now, are you ready for bed?" Ryoba asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. Yeah I am" Takeru answered.

"Good. Well come on then. Let's go" Ryoba said, her loving smile still on her face as she walked up the stairs with her husband.

"Hey Ryoba?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"I'm glad your safe. Really, I am. I know you and I don't always get along most of the time, especially given our… history" Takeru stated. "But I really am happy to know you're alright and… Well, I love you. Even after all we've been though. I love you all the same"

"Really?" Ryoba asked.

"Really" Takeru said, nodding his head to her. "And Ryoba? I forgive you. For… everything" He added, smiling lovingly at his wife, forgiving her for her past actions, now accepting what she is, yet loving her all the same.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you so much" Ryoba smiled back, giving her husband another kiss.

As the two made their way to their bedroom, Ryoba stopped as she noticed something odd, looking towards the door to Jayson's room, seeing it half-opened. Odd. Usually the boy closes the door all the way.

Ryoba shrugged it off as she walked over to his room, going to close the door for him. As she gripped the doorknob, she gave a quick peep inside, her eyes widening as she saw her daughter sleeping in Jayson's bed, laying her head down on the pillows, blanket covering her nude body as she slept peacefully, a small smile on her face.

As for the boy himself, he was sleeping at her side, his face resting against Ayano's breasts as the two held each other tightly, the combined sounds of their snoring indicating deep, restful sleep from both of them, Ryoba smiling lightly as she closed the door, giving the new couple their much needed privacy.

"Sweet dreams, you two" She whispered as she shut their door before making her way to her room.

* * *

~~Epilogue~~

 _The time was 2:28 AM. Wednesday._

 _It was raining hard tonight as a small, newborn baby slept silently in her crib in the newly made nursery room of the Aishi house, a sudden bang of thunder from outside waking her up, causing the little infant to cry loudly after having her peaceful rest disturbed, the door to the nursery soon opening slowly as the child cried, begging for comfort as a young woman walked into the room._

" _Shh… Shh. It's okay. You're alright. You're safe" Ayano said quietly as she held her child in her arms, rocking the little one up and down gently in an attempt to calm her and put her back to sleep. "It's alright. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you" She stated as the baby's crying ceased, the comfort brought on by her mother's presence being more then enough to calm her down._

 _After the baby stopped crying, Ayano sat down on one of the nearby chairs, her child still in her arms as she pulled out her pacifier, putting it into her daughter's mouth, the pacifier calming the baby further as Ayano held her, still smiling as she looked into her daughter's tired eyes._

 _The baby's only a few months old. A girl. A healthy, beautiful girl at that. Has her father's eyes but will eventually grow to look almost exactly like her mother._

 _Unlike her mother though, this one cries, which was something Yan-chan used to never do as an infant. In fact, personality wise, the child's nothing like her mother. She's defiantly much more expressive and emotional, even at such an early age. Laughs. Smiles. Cries. She does everything. Does what Ayano never did when she herself was an infant._

 _This was a good thing. A very good thing, Ayano resting just a little easier knowing that her daughter may never have to face the struggle of feeling empty and soulless like she used to. Instead, the child can grow to be… normal. Grow to be one of the things Ayano always wanted to be when she was younger. And the idea of that filled Ayano to the brim with happiness._

 _As for their relationship, Ayano and her daughter get along incredibly well, Jayson often stating how amazed he is at how quick Ayano was at growing into her maternal role, becoming the best mother Jayson could ever hope to have for his child._

 _The child's conception was… unexpected to say the least, Jayson and Ayano not initially trying for a baby or even desiring such a thing so early in their marriage. Then again, after multiple nights of passionate sex, even with protection, having a child was bound to happen sooner or later._

 _They were both incredibly alarmed at first, the news of Ayano's unexpected pregnancy and Jayson's required transition into fatherhood being enough to make both of them faint. But after a few weeks, they eventually accepted their situation and worked as quickly as possible to prepare their home for the little one's arrival._

 _And when that day came… the two couldn't have been happier. The birth was painful. Laborious even. But worth it for Ayano to be able to hold her new daughter in her hands, Jayson at her side, the both of them shocked and amazed at the mere sight of her, seeing the little one as the representation of their love for each other, welcoming her into the family with open, loving arms._

 _It took a while to decide on a name for her, but Jayson and Ayano eventually settled on Miyu. Miyu Aishi, the name fitting her perfectly._

 _The transition into the new lifestyle that came with motherhood was an odd yet welcomed change for Ayano, a sociopathic murderer now a loving mother and full time housewife. But as stated before, she adjusted fast. And believe it or not, she liked it like this. She was happy. More happy then she could ever hope to be._

" _Goodnight, Miyu. I love you" She said as the baby fell asleep, kissing Miyu on the forehead before leaving the nursery, shutting the door on the way out before walking down the hall, returning to her bedroom. "Okay. The baby's all taken care of and shouldn't waking back up any time soon. So that means it's just you and…" She said as she walked into her room, only to sigh in disappointment as she looked towards her bed, seeing Jayson laying down, completely knocked out, sleeping so deeply that Ayano didn't think she'd be able to wake him. "…Me" She finished her sentence, sighing again as she crawled into bed, laying down at Jayson's side, hearing the gentle sound of his breathing as she snuggled up close._

 _He must have been overworking himself today, else he wouldn't have been so exhausted that he'd fall asleep without waiting for Ayano._

 _Sadly, this had become a running theme. Ever since the baby was born, Jayson took it upon himself to become the breadwinner, as all father's should be, working hard to support and care for both his wife and his daughter._

 _It wasn't like he was alone in it though, as Ayano did work a job as well. However, since Miyu came into the picture, she had to have her work hours drastically shortened in order to devote the rest of her time to the baby's care, both her and Jayson refusing the idea of any sort of sitter, seeing themselves as the only ones fit to care for their child._

 _Even though Jayson was overworked for the most part, every once and awhile, he found time to spend with his daughter. The two got along amazingly well and Jayson was good at taking care of her, Miyu often being overjoyed by her father's presence._

" _You poor thing. You're exhausted, aren't you?" Ayano asked as she stroked Jayson's hair, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his head into her chest. "Goodnight, my love" She said as she closed her eyes and began dozing off._

 _However, before sleep could fully take her, her eyes darted open as she heard a sound coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand. It was the sound of the door opening and closing, worry beginning to course through Ayano's veins as she stood up from the bed._

 _The only people she knew to be in the house were herself and Jayson. Nobody else._

" _Jayson! Jayson, wake up!" She said in a frightened tone as she shook her husband vigorously, it being all in vein as he refused to wake. "Come on! Wake up! There's someone in the house!" She tried again, hearing him growl as he tiredly swatted her hands away from him, Ayano scoffing at that as she gave up, going to her nightstand and opening the drawer, retrieving her old butterfly knife._

 _She hid the knife behind her back as she quietly walked out into the hallway, slowly approaching the door to the nursery, peeking her head in to find someone looking over Miyu's crib. A woman with long hair. Her hands inside the crib with the intent to steal away Ayano's child! Her baby!_

 _Ayano glared sharply as she slowly entered the nursery, walking on the tips of her toes as she snuck behind the intruder._

" _Not another move" The woman said in a threatening growl as she pulled a gun out at Ayano, causing her to stop immediately. "The knife. Drop it and put your hands up" The woman commanded, Ayano being hesitant before doing as told, her knife falling to the ground as she raised her hands._

" _Okay. My hands are up. I'm unarmed" She said, the woman laughing at her in a low chuckle._

" _That was too easy. I thought you'd have a little more fight in you" She said as she picked up Miyu before turning around, revealing her face to Ayano, causing her eyes to go wide in shock, as if she'd seen a ghost. "It's good to see you again… Ayano" Megami Saikou said with a grin as she held the baby in her arms, Ayano petrified at the sight of seeing her once more, thinking her to be dead!_

" _M-Megami! What are you doing here?! How are you alive?!" She asked in complete confusion, Megami putting her index finger to her lips._

" _Shh… The baby's sleeping. You wouldn't want to wake her up, would you?" She asked as she held the baby in her arms, Ayano petrified at the sight of her dear child in the arms of one of her greatest enemies._

" _You… You're dead. I saw you die. Jayson cut your head clean off! How are you still alive?!" She asked, Megami giggling at her confusion._

" _The wonders of modern medicine" She grinned as she stoked the front of her neck, revealing the massive amount of stitches keeping her head attached to her torso. "Anyways, you look like your doing well for yourself. A nice, big house not to far from the city. A loving, hard working husband and a happy, healthy baby girl. Congratulations. You must be very happy"_

" _Please… That's my baby. Give her to me!" Ayano demanded, Megami shaking her head as she pulled out her gun, pointing it at Ayano's head._

" _Speaking of babies, I have to commend both you and Jayson. You may be psychopathic murderers, but you sure do know how to make beautiful children. This baby. What's her name? Miyu? She's gorgeous. She's got her daddy's eyes" Megami commented, praising the child's appearance._

" _She's mine!" Ayano said. "Give her back to me!" She demanded._

" _No" Megami refused as she kept her gun trained on Ayano, finger on the trigger. "Do you think you deserve such a blessing? Do you honestly think a filthy, disgusting abomination like yourself deserves to care for, love and nurture such a precious gift from above? Because you don't. You do not know how to create and care for life. You only know how to take it away from people. You don't deserve this child. Neither does Jayson" She stated, tears falling from Ayano's eyes as she feared the worst._

" _Please… Don't hurt her. She's only three months old! She hasn't even said her first words yet! I'm still breastfeeding her for god's sake!" Ayano said, begging Megami to spare her child._

" _Are you mad? I'd never even think of hurting such a defenseless, delicate creature! Even after knowing who's it is" Megami said as she looked down at the child. "I'd love to give her back to you. Let you go back to being a mother. But I'm afraid I can't do that. You still need to pay for what your family did to mine. For what you did to me" She stated, glaring at Ayano in anger and hatred as she continued to hold her gun in one hand and Ayano's baby in the other. "Your whole family will die one by one. As for little Miyu here? I'll take her and raise her as my own. I've always wanted to care for for a child"_

" _No!"_

" _Yes!" Megami shouted "I understand your concern. In fact, it's good to see such a reaction from you. it's how a parent should react to having their child ripped away from them. You're a good mother, Ayano." She stated, her glare of anger changing to a look of sympathy. "But I'll be a much better one. I'll be firm yet fair. Disciplinary yet understanding. Caring. Loving. Supportive. Everything you could never be"_

" _GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Ayano shouted loudly, Miyu crying loudly as she was awakened yet again, Megami growling angrily at that._

" _Now look at what you've done! You've upset the little one! What kind of mother are you? Letting your child cry her eyes out without trying to comfort her!" Megami scolded as she began to gently rock the baby up and down, calming her. "Shh… It's okay, my little one. You're safe with me. Me… Your new mother. Your better mother"_

" _ **NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!"** Ayano shouted in anger as she picked up her knife, charging at Megami, only to yelp in pain as she was shot in the knee, falling to the ground as her blood stained the carpeted floor, the loud bang of the gun upsetting Miyu, causing her to cry once more as Megami stood over Ayano, grinning evilly as she saw the fear in Ayano's eyes._

" _Bye bye, mommy" She smiled as she pulled the trigger, the bullet firing into Ayano's forehead, her body laying stiff on the floor as Megami Saikou walked out of the nursery, Miyu gripped tightly in her arms._

* * *

The time was 7:04 AM. Saturday. One year later.

Yan-chan gasped deeply as her eyes shot open, her whole body twitching as she breathed heavily, awakening from sleep only to find herself laying down in the passenger seat of Jayson's rental car, the sun from the outside peeking through the overcast clouds as the car stood at a red light.

"You okay?" Jayson asked as he sat behind the wheel, turning his head to look at her, concern obvious on his face. "What happened?"

"N-Nothing" Yan-chan said with a sigh. "It was just… Bad dream. That was all it was" She dismissed as she adjusted her seat into the upright position.

"It wasn't the same one again, was it?" Jayson asked as the light turned green, the car beginning to move along with the others.

"Yeah… Yeah it was the same one" Yan-chan stated, the dream she'd just awoken from being a reoccurring nightmare of hers for some time.

It always goes the same way. Yan-chan tends to her crying child, Sometimes a boy most of the time, a girl, before returning to her bed, Jayson either being asleep when she gets there or not there at all. Eventually someone breaks into the house, points a gun to Yan-chan's head and threatens to kill her and steal her child, the person threatening her changing every time Yan-chan experiences the nightmare.

One time, it was Nemesis. After that, Osana. Then those lesbian twins. Asu. Kizana. Kokona. It was even Senpai once! Sometimes it was the same person multiple times. This one however was the first time Yan-chan had seen Megami in that dream, their past history making it all the more… horrifying.

"Hey. It's just a dream. It doesn't mean anything" Jayson said as he drove, trying his best to comfort Yan-chan. "It's just your nerves acting up. Your mind playing tricks on you. It'll pass" He assured.

"Yeah. Yeah, It'll pass" Yan-chan said with a sigh as she laid back in the passenger's seat, looking out the window, watching as Jayson and her passed many large buildings and stores, driving right through a very large city. "I guess I've just been a little anxious ever since we left" Yan-chan stated.

"Yeah. Same thing happened to me when I first came to Japan. Guess it just takes a while to get used to foreign countries" Jayson assumed. "You'll adapt quickly though. Trust me, you're gonna love it here" He said as the two continued their drive, Yan-chan continuing to look out the window as they drove through the city, the little flakes of snow falling from the sky above, Yan-chan taking in all the sights to see in this new, foreign land she'd never been to before.

Where was she? Jayson's home country. The United States of America, Jayson showing her all around the city of New York, the place he'd lived in most of his life.

It was the middle of winter. Only a few days since Christmas passed, Jayson and Yan-chan having flown here together to take care of some… Very personal business for Jayson. Business he felt he couldn't handle without Yan-chan's help, her being more then willing to assist her beloved in whatever was bothering him so badly.

Yan-chan and him had only spent a few days in America though, her still needing to get used to how different everything was over here.

Anyways, eventually, Jayson and Yan-chan had driven out of the city of New York, going into the countryside, Jayson following the directions on the GPS closely until arriving at his destination, a small yet expensive looking brick house.

Jayson sighed as he took out the key to the car, the engine shutting down as he laid back in his seat, contemplating his next move, Yan-chan smiling softly as she put her hand on one of his legs, gently caressing the denim of his jeans in an attempt to comfort his obvious anxiety.

"There's no rush, you know" She reminded him. "If you don't want to do it, that's perfectly fine. I won't think any less of you" She reassured as she continued to gently run her hand up and down his leg, Jayson sighing again as he turned his head to look at her.

"I have to do this" He stated. "I dragged you all the way here. Might as well get it over with"

"Whenever your ready, love. I'll be by your side every step of the way" Yan-chan stated.

"I know you will" Jayson said as he unbuckled his seat belt, the two opening their doors before exiting the car, Yan-chan shivering a little as she felt the cold winter breeze hit her, her purple turtleneck sweater doing little to combat the cold as she stood at Jayson's side, watching him walk up to the door of the house, hesitating to knock.

"Go on" Yan-chan said in an encouraging whisper. "You can do it" She said, Jayson nodding in determination as he knocked on the wooden door three times, crossing his arms as he waited for someone to answer. "You nervous?" Yan-chan asked.

"Very" Jayson said. "I mean, the guy doesn't even know who I am. And I'm supposed to just suddenly reveal myself after all this time? This could go so wrong so fast" He worried, Yan-chan sighing as she placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Stop worrying. If he's really who you say he is, then he'll be overjoyed to meet you. Really, he will be" She said.

"We'll see" Jayson responded as he heard the locks of the door shift, seeing it open as the owner of the house walked out, a fully grown man wearing a lazily buttoned shirt and sleeping shorts, being at least two inches taller then Jayson, looking like an older version of him.

"Um… Can I help you?" The man asked as he saw Jayson and Yan-chan on his front porch, Jayson sighing once more as he prepared to speak.

"You're name's Vance, right?" He asked.

"Yes. That's me" The man known as Vance answered. "Have we met before? Do I know you?" He asked in confusion.

"No. But I know you" Jayson answered. "My name's Jayson. Jayson Aish… I mean Stone. Jayson Stone. Cassidy Stone was my mother… And your first wife" He revealed, Vance's jaw dropping in shock as he put two and two together.

"Oh my god…" He said.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too, dad" Jayson said to his father. A father he had never met until now.

"A… A son? I have a son?" Vance asked, completely in shock. "That's… That's just… Wow" He said.

"You never knew?" Jayson asked in confusion. "How? Mom said you and her divorced only a few months after I was born"

"After you were born? No. If I knew I had a kid with Cassy, I'd have never divorced her in the first place! I didn't even know if she was pregnant!" Vance said, frustrated to know that his wife had hid his own child away from him, Jayson just looking at him in confusion, unable to comprehend why his mother would do such a thing. "If I knew she had you… I would have fought a little harder to stay with her" Vance added.

"Stay with her? You were the one who issued the divorce! You didn't want to be with her anymore!" Jayson said, angered by his father's lies.

"No. You've got it one hundred percent wrong, kid. Cassidy filed for the divorce. Not me. I actually wanted to stay with her but… It was that damned attorney. That bitch took my wife away and brainwashed her into hating my guts. God, I wish I could kill her myself!" Vance growled in anger. Guess we learned where Jayson gets it now, huh?

"If you knew she was being manipulated, why didn't you try to talk some sense into her? Get her to stop? Why did you walk away?" He asked as his father sat down on one of the chairs on the porch. "You could have kept us all together" Jayson said.

"You're right. I could have. But think about it from my perspective. I had been married to Cassidy for three years and practically worshiped the ground that woman walked on but… She wasn't right in the head. Most of the time, she was… hysterical. Her moods and emotions changed like day and night! One moment, she's telling me how much she loves me! And the next? She's cursing my name and wishing I was dead! One moment, she's smiling! Happy as can be! And the next, she's crying her eyes out in sadness and I have no idea why!" Jayson's father said, trying to justify himself. "Someone who just, switches their emotions on and off like that? It gets really hard to still love them after all that. And that damned attorney… I gave the best years of my life to Cassidy! Gave her anything she asked for! Made sure she wanted for nothing! And how does she repay me? By swapping me out for some old dyke with a law degree and her useless college dropout! That's true loyalty right there! I'm sorry, Jayson… But your mother was a bitch in every sense of the word" He said, insulting Jayson's mother, him not very happy about that.

"Listen here, asshole!" Jayson shouted as he slammed his hands down hard on the table on the porch, his father jumping a little in shock, seeing the hate filled glare his own son gave him. "The only reason she acted like that was because she had schizophrenia. Know what that is? It's a mental disorder. Messes with the way people think. I should know! I've got it too" He explained, his father scoffing at that.

"Great. Another mental case I have to look after" He said, Jayson's glare sharpening as he heard that. Yan-chan forming a glare of her own as she clenched her fists, angered at hearing an insult geared towards her lover.

Vance sighed. "Look, I… I'm sorry. I just met you. I shouldn't be insulting you like that. Can we… try that again?" He asked, Jayson sighing as well.

"Whatever" He said, dismissing it.

"So… Your mother. How is she? Is she here?" Vance asked, Jayson shaking his head,

"She's dead. Been dead for over ten years. Breast cancer" Jayson stated, A look of shock coming to Vance's face as he heard that.

"Cassidy's dead? Oh my god… My wife has been dead for ten years and my son has been living on his own for ten years? And I never knew? Jayson, I… I'm sorry, kid" He apologized, Jayson sighing again. "Look, I… I feel horrible. I want to make it up to you. Catch up on all those years we lost. That sound alright to you?" Vance asked, wanting to connect with the son he never knew he had.

"Yeah. Sure thing, dad" Jayson said.

"Well, alright. It's good to meet you, son" Vance said with a smile. "So um… Who's the girl behind you?" He asked, noticing Yan-chan.

"Oh, sorry. Dad, this is my girlfriend. Ayano Aishi" Jayson introduced, his hand on her shoulder as he gently pulled her to his side, showing how close he was to her. "She's Japanese" He stated.

" _Kon'nichiwa, anata o mitasu tame ni īdesu"_ Yan-chan said, bowing in respect to Jayson's father, him looking at her with confusion.

"Um… Can she speak english?" Vance asked, unable to understand her.

"Somewhat. She can fully understand it but speaking it back… She has a little trouble. I'm teaching her though" Jayson explained. "I met her at the school we both go to in Japan. Which is where I live now."

"You live all the way in Japan?!" Jayson's father asked, shocked to know that his son lived in such a far away country.

"Yeah… It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it" Jayson stated as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"Who's at the door, baby?" He heard someone ask as they walked to the door frame, Jayson seeing a fully grown woman with bright and long, honey blond hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. "And who are these two?" The woman asked as she saw Jayson and Yan-chan.

"Um… Jayson, this is Sara, my… friend. Sara, this is Jayson, my son" Vance introduced nervously.

"A son?!" The woman known as Sara asked in shock as she looked Jayson in the face, him looking back in confusion. "Oh my god! He is so cute! And he looks just like you!" Sara said with a smile.

"What are you guys doing in the doorway? You're letting all the heat out and… Who is this?" A second woman asked as she walked out of the house, this one having short, platinum blond hair and deep green emerald eyes.

"Another friend?" Jayson asked, glaring a little.

"Jayson, this is Amy, my… second friend. Amy, this is my son, Jayson"

"A son?! Oh my god! He's so cute! And he looks just like you!" Amy said in shock, the two women smiling at Jayson, Yan-chan glaring at them angrily as they showered him in attention, her hand going into her pocket to pull out her knife.

" _Yameru!"_ Jayson said to Yan-chan in Japanese, telling her to stop, hearing her sigh in frustration as she put the knife away.

"Ohh! Did you hear that?! That was Chinese, I think! He's multicultural!" One of the women said excitedly.

"Um… Do you two wanna come inside? It's freezing out here" Vance stated as everyone went inside the house, him escorting Jayson and Yan-chan to the living room, motioning for them to sit on one of the two leather couches as Vance and his 'friends' sat closely together on the other, facing the opposite direction as Vance's hands went on both their shoulders.

"So, you always that close with your 'friends?'" Jayson asked, not liking the gesture.

"Something wrong with it?" Vance asked, genuinely confused as to why his son had any problem with him putting his arms around women.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just think it's a little odd that after divorcing my mother, you decide to keep two random women as company" Jayson said, his tone reeking of offense, Vance sighing at that.

"Jesus, you sound so much like her. It's not even funny"

"I'm not trying to be funny" Jayson growled.

"Um.. should we leave you two alone?" One of the women asked, feeling the tension in the air.

"You know what? Yeah. I think it'd be best if me and my son talked in private" Vance said, the two women standing up from the couch and walking into the other room, leaving him, Jayson and Yan-chan alone. "I said in private" Vance repeated, looking at Yan-chan, Jayson getting even more offended at that.

"My girlfriend stays by my side and doesn't leave unless she wants to. Anything you can say to me, you can say to her" Jayson stated. "Let's start with your 'friends.' Tell me about them"

"What's there to tell? They're my roommates. They help with the mortgage. Cook. Clean. What else can i say?" Vance asked.

"Roommates? They look more like your fuck buddies" Jayson said with a glare.

"Maybe they are. So what?"

"So, it's disloyal to my mother. That's what" Jayson stated, Vance matching his son's glare with one of his own.

"Sure. It's disloyal to have female friends living in the same house as me. But your darling mother sharing the bed with a lesbian? Perfectly acceptable" Vance said sarcastically. "And remember, she divorced me. Not the other way around. Besides, I'm my own man now and can be with whoever I want! It may be illegal in… I dunno, China or whatever, but it's not a crime in America" He stated.

"First of all, Japan. Second of all, I'm not saying it's a crime. Just saying it's a dick move" Jayson said, his and his father's glares getting sharper as the tensions grew higher. "She cried over you, you know. Every time I asked about you, she'd shoo me away, lock herself in her room and cry, raving about how she wished she could take it all back. You make her out to be some heartless bitch, but I know for a fact that she cared about you. She loved you and she missed you" Jayson stated.

"Well if she really did, why didn't she tell me that to my face? More importantly, why did she hide my own son from me for ten years?" Vance asked.

"Maybe because she didn't want to walk in on you having a threesome with your whores!" Jayson shouted as he stood up, a look of anger on both his and his father's face as Vance stood up as well, the father and son glaring at each other, Vance's glare eventually fading away as he sighed.

"Why are we doing this?" He asked. "You're my son. I'm your father. We only just met and we're already trying to kill each other. Can't we just… hug this out and try to find a middle ground?" He offered, extending out his arms to his son.

"Hug it out? Like in the movies?" Jayson asked, sighing as he saw his father with his arms still facing out, beckoning his son forward for a hug. "Fine…" He agreed reluctantly. "Bring it in, old man" He said as he wrapped his arms around his father, the two hugging each other tightly.

"I know we've had a rough start, but I love you, son" Vance said genuinely.

"Go fuck yourself, old man" Jayson said as he pulled out his knife, covering his father's mouth as he stabbed him in the neck, Yan-chan watching Jayson murder his own father right in front of her, the corners of her mouth rising in a small smile as Jayson lazily threw his father's corpse onto the ground. "That's for ruining my mother's life!" He shouted as he stood over the corpse. "Come on. We're leaving" He said to Yan-chan as he made his way to the door, her following closely as they exited the house, returning to their car.

"Hey" Yan-chan called as she grabbed Jayson by the wrist, him turning to look at her, seeing the smile on her face. "I'm proud of you" She said as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks. That means a lot" Jayson said as he returned the kiss. "Thanks for being there with me, beautiful. I don't really think I could have done that on my own" He stated, a small smile of his own forming on his face, grateful to have his love at his side when he needed her.

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you and you're always here for me" She said as the two held each others hands, walking to their car together, Jayson opening the passenger door for Yan-chan before getting behind the wheel, starting the vehicle before pulling it out of the driveway and onto the road. "So, I was kinda thinking" Yan-chan stated as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Thinking about what?" Jayson asked.

"I know we came here just to deal with your father and everything… but do we have to leave so soon? I was kind of hoping you'd show me around. You know, take me to see the sights. The landmarks. The history" Yan-chan said, wanting to see more.

"Of course. We'll see everything. Every inch of the city. I'll show it all to you" Jayson said, promising to show Yan-chan every part of the city he grew up in.

"Every state" Yan-chan rephrased. "I don't just want to see New York. I want to see every state. All fifty of them" She said, Jayson looking at her in shock.

"You want to see… all fifty states?" He asked, Yan-chan nodding once in confirmation, Jayson smiling at that. "Why not?" He asked, agreeing to her proposal. "I'll show you everything! Every state on the map! Every city! Every town! From north to south! East to west! We'll see it all… together" He said with a smile.

"That sounds lovely" Yan-chan said, smiling happily.

"But first… I want to drop in on someone. Say hello" Jayson said as he continued driving, the two eventually leaving New York and entering the state of New Jersey, driving for awhile until Jayson parked the car at the curb next to what looked to be an old cemetery, the grounds and gravestones covered in a thick blanket of clean, pristine snow as Jayson stepped out of the car.

"You can wait here if you want. I won't be long" Jayson said as he stepped out of the car, Yan-chan exiting as well, following him as he entered the cemetery, walking as if he knew the layout of the place perfectly, knowing exactly where he was going. "Come on. It's over here" He directed as he and Yan-chan reached the very corner of the cemetery grounds, approaching an old headstone made of black marble, covered by the heavy blanket of snow.

Jayson smiled softly as he approached the grave, kneeling down in front of it as he brushed away some snow with his hand, revealing the plaque attached to the grave.

 **Cassidy Jessica Stone**

 **1974–2012**

 **Loving Mother.**

"Hi mom" Jayson said as he knelt in front of his mother's grave, Yan-chan coming to his side, kneeling in front of the grave along with him.

"Hello, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you" She said in English, bowing in respect to Jayson's deceased mother. The two just kneeling there together quietly, their knees freezing from the cold snow as Jayson payed his respects to his loving parent, a parent that, if she was still alive today, would no doubt be ashamed of him. Ashamed of his actions.

He sighed as he stood up from the grave, Yan-chan doing the same.

"I'm done. Let's go" Jayson said as he began walking away, Yan-chan staying for a second, not immediately following him and instead looking at the headstone. Looking at Jayson's mother.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. He's in safe hands. I promise to keep your son happy, healthy and safe… for the rest of my life. I swear on that. If anyone does so much as touch him without my permission, I'll kill them" Yan-chan said, declaring herself to be the protector of Jayson until the day either one of them died.

"You coming or what? Those states aren't going to see themselves" Jayson said, Yan-chan smiling at him as she turned around, following her love as he made his way out of the cemetery, turning around for just a second to take one last look at his mother's grave. "Bye mom. Love you" He said as he walked away.

"You okay?" Yan-chan asked as she held his hand, feeling how cold it was.

"Yeah. I'm great" Jayson answered, smiling lightly.

"Hey, Jayson?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" Yan-chan said as she pulled Jayson into a kiss, her arms wrapping around him as he held her waist, the two sharing a loving embrace.

"I love you too, Ayano. I love you too" Jayson said to her, smiling in pure happiness and bliss as he looked into Yan-chan's eyes. The eyes of his beloved before pulling her into a second, much longer and more passionate kiss, the two's lips soon parting as they returned to the rental car, beginning their journey across all fifty states of America.

* * *

 **A/N: _Well. There you go. The story's all wrapped up. I honestly hope it was enjoyable for all who read it. I had a blast writing this rewrite and i hope you had just as much fun reading it. Now, onto something i'd like to talk about that would be beneficial for me as an author._**

 ** _I'm looking for a Beta Reader!_**

 ** _While writing this story has been very enjoyable for me, i have to admit that the scale of it got incredibly out of hand and difficult to control at some times. Not to mention certain mistakes that I'd made that i was not aware of until someone pointed it out. It's led me to realize that stories of this type of scale are... difficult for me to manage._**

 ** _More importantly, my mind is constantly generating new ideas, gimmicks and things to do with my stories and my characters. Now naturally, some of these things sound good on paper, but in actual practice, I've had... Mixed reactions. Some things work. Others don't. Sadly, the only person i can really run these things by before posting chapters is myself. I have no outside opinion on these things until after post, which makes me very dissatisfied after I've realized my mistakes, only to find out that i can't take them back because they're now set in stone._**

 ** _What I'd love to have for my more newer stories is a decent/skilled Beta Reader. Someone who will not only help with spelling, grammar and all that, but will also look at the things i'm doing in these stories with a critical eye and tell me what works and what doesn't before the chapter is ready. So, if there are any beta's looking to help, I'd appreciate it. Thank you all for reading._**


End file.
